


Unwritten: Diary of a Lean Green Plumber

by ShanaRHager



Category: Donkey Kong (Video Games), Luigi's Mansion (2001), Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon, Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario Bros. (Video Games), Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Action/Adventure, Diary/Journal, Family, Friendship, Luigi's Diary, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Multiple Crossovers, My Magnum Opus, Romance, Through the Years, Very Secret Diary, diary entries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-06-02 06:12:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 255,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19435552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanaRHager/pseuds/ShanaRHager
Summary: There are just some things that Luigi will never say out loud, so he writes them in here.  Experience the key events in the Mario franchise as they've never been told before, and discover the plumber, protector, Smasher, ghost-hunter extraordinaire and overshadowed brother you never really knew.  Rated M for sexual situations and references, alcohol use, some frightening/disturbing imagery and scenes of mild to moderate action/adventure violence and peril.





	1. Beginnings

**31 July 1981**

**Brooklyn, New York**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_It was like a scene straight out of a movie. The fiendish villain, standing atop the skyscraper. The beautiful damsel, sweating and wailing and hysterical (well, not_ ** **that _hysterical in this case). The determined, courageous hero, braving perilous obstacles to save the girl. Thousands of feet below, a mass of New Yorkers watched, hardly daring to breathe, as the showdown between hero and villain played out atop a battleground consisting of platforms, I-beams and support structures. Seasoned reporters excitedly narrated the action to millions more watching safe at home on their TVs as cameras maneuvered to capture the money shot._**

**_I was among those spectators._ **

**_The hero was my big bro, Mario. The villain was a former circus ape, Donkey Kong, or DK for short. And the damsel was Mario’s flame at the time, Pauline. The two were the perfect couple and had been steady since 1977, I think. But that’s another story._ **

**_My fellow bystanders sought to comfort me as I watched Mario negotiate the perilous obstacle course before him, his trusty hammer in hand. Thank God he worked in the construction business, and on the very project he was scaling, or else he would’ve been in big trouble. He knew the network of scaffolds like the back of his hand. Craning my neck, I could see him scurry up ladders, dash across scaffolding and leap over the obstacles DK tossed his way, using his hammer to smash the unavoidable ones. As he ascended, his figure grew smaller and smaller, and I could barely see DK or Pauline._ **

**_Maybe that was a good thing._ **

**_Someone gave me a glass of Scotch, which I knocked back gratefully. Just before Mario disappeared from sight, I shouted up to him:_ **

**_“Try knocking down some of the scaffolding as you go! That’ll stop that ape for sure!”_ **

**_He glanced down and gave me a quick nod before continuing his self-imposed mission._ **

**_I worked as a mechanic at a steel works company, you see, and when the news of Mario’s situation broke, my boss and I had a few words before I defiantly marched out of there and onto the scene to give my bro the support he needed. A few of my co-workers had followed me, and now we went to a nearby bar, where we watched the continuing coverage on one of the TVs and downed shots to keep our nerves steady. Then, we shared a plate of sliders and fries. My co-workers were gentle and understanding, not pushing me to make small talk and even praying with me when minutes slid by with no updates. That’s more than I could say for my jerk of a boss, who only cared about output._ **

**_I won’t go much into what happened, by I’ll tell you that when I heard DK was subdued and Mario was on his way back down with Pauline, I cried like a baby. God bless my co-workers for not judging me. We rushed back onto the scene, and there was Mario, standing triumphantly with Pauline in his arms. Her hair was disheveled and her dress had a clean tear straight down the middle, but she was safe with the man she loved. Mario brilliantly deflected questions shouted from the reporters and walked briskly up to me._ **

**_“Thank God, you’re alright!” I exclaimed, hugging him tight._ **

**_“Oh, Luigi!” he breathed as he hugged me back as best he could. He was likewise disheveled, and covered in sweat, dirt and bruises. Then, Pauline threw her arms around us both, so it became like a group hug. We just hugged and hugged and hugged, cameras flashing around us, till we were all hugged out. Then, I rode in the ambulance with the reunited couple to the hospital, where they were treated for both physical and psychological trauma._ **

**_Don’t worry, DK is fine. He landed on a safety net. Mario made it clear that the ape was to be treated well. DK is no ordinary ape—he can read, write and speak fluent English. He understands that Mario is remorseful about his past as a circus trainer, but he’s also drawn in by Pauline’s beauty. He genuinely loves her, and he doesn’t think Mario deserves her. I hope the three of them can talk things out soon._ **

**_Right now, I’m relaxing in my apartment, relieved that things turned out okay. I’m still a bit mad at my boss, so I don’t think I’ll be coming in tomorrow._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**5 August 1981**

**Brooklyn, New York**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_My boss has a weird way of making his employees forget their anger at him. He had some flowers sent to Mario and Pauline before apologizing to me for our heated exchange. I decided, “What the heck”, and forgave him, but I was also convinced I needed to move on. Today, I went in for an interview with a man named Lanser, owner of one of the largest steel works companies in the New York area. I presented him with my Engineering degree, my SAT scores, my resume, and a list of qualifications. To say that I was charmed by his courteous, soft-spoken manner and plucky wit was an understatement. He’d pay me considerably higher than my current boss, give me an extra sick day, and if I worked hard enough, then he’d consider a raise. I decided to take the job, and I gave my soon-to-be-ex-boss my two weeks’ notice later that day._ **

**_Mario says that I made the right decision, as the abrasiveness my boss displayed was detrimental to my job performance. Pauline chuckled and said that hopefully losing an employee would teach the jerk a lesson. Still, I’m gonna miss working there. I made a lot of friends, and getting all sweaty and oily from 9 to 5 from Monday to Friday taught me patience and strength. I can’t help but think that I overreacted a bit. But working at Lanser Steel Works—that’s with the big leagues! There’s no sense worrying over the past, because there’s only tomorrow, and the days, weeks, months and years stretched out beyond._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**19 August 1981**

**Brooklyn, New York**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Today was my first official day as a Lanser Steel Works employee! The workplace was more diverse than my last one, as there were a handful of women sweating away alongside me. During lunch break, I told Mr. Lanser about my falling-out with my previous boss, and he took me aside and told me that if any family emergency strikes, then I don’t have to ask. My new co-workers are willing to step up so I can be there for my bro whenever he needs me. Wow, I think I’m gonna like it here!_ **

**_I’m turning in early tonight; I’m so tired!_ **

**_Luigi_ **

**25 September 1981**

**Brooklyn, New York**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_People have started conversations with me like this: “Hey, you’re that guy who’s brother saved that girl from that ape!” I simply smile and say yes, and the person proceeds to gush about how my big bro’s a hero and that I should be happy to have him around and blah, blah, blah. Everyone around here sings Mario’s praises nowadays. They’ve made an arcade game out of his adventure, and they have T-shirts and mugs and trinkets with Mario’s face on them. Mario’s the talk of the town, a celebrity, the hero who rose to the occasion to rescue his beloved Pauline from the sinister DK. He’s been interviewed by magazines and newspapers and has appeared on popular TV shows and sat down with popular personalities, even THE Larry King! Everyone everywhere is buzzing about Mario._ **

**_Me? I’m just an everyday mechanic who just so happens to share his blood. Sigh._ **

**_I’m happy for him, don’t get me wrong. It just starts grating on me after a while, you know? I’m a bit shy, not to mention a confirmed bachelor, save for a few flings in high school and college. I mean, can you picture someone like me doing something like that? I’m flawed, okay? I’m cautious. I’m slow to anger (but when I DO get angry, that’s when you run like Hell), a tad awkward, a bit of a klutz (I’m growing out of that one, thank God) and—well—average. Not quite hero material. But DO NOT threaten or harm (or both) my brother in my presence, because I’ll do what I have to in order to get him out of harm’s way._ **

**_So, I’m a regular Joe (or a regular Giuseppe, take your pick—you know what, let’s just go with Giuseppe, it kinda rolls off the tongue) with a regular job and a regular-ish life. Said regular job nets me substantial pay. It’s not enough to, say, buy me a mansion. But it’s enough to put food on the table and pay the bills. It’s enough to get me a membership at the nice little street gym not far from my apartment. And it’s enough to afford a trip to the arcade every Friday night with my new friends._ **

**_We play the game based on Mario’s adventure, aptly titled “Donkey Kong”. And we also play Pac-Man. When I get sick and tired of having Mario’s fame hammered into me, I let out my aggression by navigating the hungry hero through mazes, guzzling dots and grabbing those big Power Dots to chomp down those ghosts. Om-nom-nom-nom-nom. My friends and I laugh about it, and they ask me if I ever see myself doing something like that._ **

**_“No,” I say. “They should make a movie out of that, though.”_ **

**_“A movie about eating ghosts?” they ask._ **

**_“No, a movie about catching them.”_ **

**_“Huh. You ever wanna catch a ghost?”_ **

**_“If I were to catch a ghost, I wouldn’t catch one like that. I’d set a trap. Or maybe—I dunno—vacuum them up, since they’re lightweight and all.”_ **

**_“You vacuuming a ghost? That’ll be a sight!”_ **

**_And we laugh._ **

**_But seriously, that would be interesting, a vacuum specially designed for ghosts. It would have to be portable, since ghosts like to float around. Maybe one can carry it on their back? We’ll have to see._ **

**_They should make a movie out of that, too._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**5 October 1981**

**Brooklyn, New York**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_After a long day of being a mechanic and a regular Giuseppe while my big bro basks in fame and fortune, I head home, help myself to some dinner—and then lock my doors, crank up my music and dance. Dancing is such a powerful, fun release. Sometimes, I put in a record, but mostly, I just break out my Walkman radio so I don’t have to worry about bumping into the turntable and making the record scratch. I dance wearing socks, a pair of pants and nothing else. I surrender myself to the emotions boiling inside me and let my body go. I writhe, twirl, spin, whirl, hop and bop. My hips roll, sway, grind, swivel, undulate. My eyes are closed, the beats guiding my motions. Within minutes, I work up a sweat. I dance and sweat and let loose for hours, and then I take a refreshing shower, dress in clean clothes and visit Mario. We live in the same apartment complex._ **

**_When I’m in a_ ** **really _aggressive mood, I head over to that nice street gym after work. I shower first, of course, and then I go hog the cardio area. One of my favorite machines there is the spin bike. I strip off my shirt, swing myself onto the bike and start pedaling, sometimes programming a pre-set workout and other times creating one on a whim. I make them as intense as I can tolerate, slowing only to take a swig of Gatorade. Everything else melts away except for the music in my ears, the rhythm of my pedaling strokes and the sound of my breath, even as sweat starts flying everywhere. I usually feel better after an hour on that spin bike._**

**_The street gym is owned by an affable guy named Josh. It doesn’t take long for him to figure out my routine. Nor does it take long for him to earn my trust, or for me to earn his. I tell him about my feelings for my brother since that July day, and he just sits and listens. It feels very good to have a sounding board._ **

**_Josh thinks I should talk to Mario about my seesawing feelings. Is he crazy? I don’t want to spoil the life he made for himself. He deserves to be famous, because he did a brave, selfless thing. I love Mario regardless, and I look up to him. In him, I see the man I want to become, not some silly celebrity. He’s my blood. He’s part of me. He’s the only man I can dance with. The love I feel for him is so intense, so spiritual, so powerful and rich, that nobody will ever understand it. And at the same time, he’s the talk of the town, while I’m a faceless mechanic. I can’t help but feel mildly envious. But I can handle it. It’s only natural._ **

**_I know that Josh is trying to help, but telling Mario how I feel will make me come across as an entitled brat. So, broaching the subject with him is out of the question. Not to worry, though. I have_ ** **you _. You’re the best secret keeper of all._**

**_Luigi_ **

**24 November 1981**

**Brooklyn, New York**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_I’m thankful for many things._ **

**_I’m thankful for a steady job at Lanser Steel Works, thankful for the friends I’ve made there, and thankful for Mr. Lanser himself._ **

**_I’m thankful for my apartment. It’s not Park Avenue, but it’s home, it’s clean, and it keeps me warm and dry, not to mention it gives me plenty of space to dance my thoughts away._ **

**_I’m thankful for Josh and his quaint street gym, for giving me a place to sweat as well as someone to vent to, no questions asked._ **

**_I’m thankful for Pauline, one of the best friends I’ve had the pleasure of making, and for watching her gather the strength to move on from that horrific ordeal._ **

**_But most of all, I’m thankful for Mario. When we were kids, and the bullies at school tried to pick on me, he’d tell them to buzz off. His spirit rubbed off on me, as well, for while I took the brunt of the teasing, I’d never let them try their tactics on Mario. A boy named Mitchell found out the hard way after I overheard him calling Mario an ethnic slur. Judging by the look on his face, Mario was ready to wipe the floor with that bully’s [bleep], but I did it for him, taking the suspension that would’ve been imposed upon him. Mario’s the reason why I live my life to the fullest, why I smile even when clouds block the sun, why I dance in the rain. I may not share his fame, but I share his sense of right and wrong, his sense of justice. And I love him, and I’ll always be there for him when he calls for me, and I’ll take his hand whenever he reaches for it. Any day I share with Mario is a good day._ **

**_Happy Thanksgiving!_ **

**_Luigi_ **

**25 December 1981**

**Brooklyn, New York**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Merry Christmas!_ **

**_Luigi_ **

**31 December 1981**

**Times Square, New York City**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Another year is about to draw to a close. The ball is about to drop and fireworks are about to explode across the sky. In the New Year, I resolve to better wrangle my envy at Mario’s situation and to appreciate what I have, rather than mope over what he has that I don’t. I also resolve to maintain my work ethic and become a model employee at Lanser Steel Works. I resolve to spend more time with Mario and Pauline, as there’s nothing more important than family. And finally, I resolve to continue confiding in you, so that I won’t burst apart inside and do or say something I’ll regret._ **

**_The ball’s about to drop, I’ll be back soon!_ **

**_Luigi_ **

**22 April 1982**

**Brooklyn, New York**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Mario regularly visits DK in the facility where he’s being held. They’re pampering him, and not a single rope has bound him. I can’t believe they’re on speaking terms after what’s happened between them._ **

**_Today, my bro brought me along to visit DK. He was very polite; I guess he was testing things out to see how I’d react, seeing that he’d caused some Hell for Mario. We told him that Pauline was doing well, and he grinned. He feels bad about what he did that day, and he wants to make things right. So, I encouraged both DK and Mario to set aside some time to talk things out once and for all. It took some prodding, but eventually they caved._ **

**_Then, DK asked to see Pauline. Mario was understandably antsy, but I want to keep an open mind in this situation. I convinced him that Pauline’s presence would help them resolve their conflict, and he agreed to talk it over with her._ **

**_I look forward to seeing how things turn out._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**21 June 1982**

**Brooklyn, New York**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Today was the big day! DK, Mario and Pauline were in a room together, with one talking and the other two listening. Pauline went first, and she talked about how DK’s actions took a toll on her health. She’d suffered from nightmares, and she couldn’t watch_ ** **King Kong _or any ape-related film or media anymore. She wanted to know what DK had hoped to accomplish by putting her through that Hell. As I served as moderator, I remembered the image of her, with her dress torn cleanly down the middle from top to bottom, and just as quickly shook it away so that I could focus. DK was the next to speak, finally confessing his feelings for Pauline. He talked about how Mario and the other circus trainers made him do difficult tricks for their own enjoyment and the enjoyment of an impassive audience, and that Pauline had no business around such a hard-hearted man. He’d hoped to talk to her, to woo her, but he was so upset at Mario that he’d given no regard to what Pauline wanted and needed at the moment. Mario, for his part, copped to what he did and conceded that it was wrong, which was why he eventually grew disenchanted with such dirty business and quit the circus to become a carpenter. However, DK’s decision to go on a rampage and grab Pauline was the wrong way to handle it, and extremely disproportionate. Why didn’t he just talk to him? Why did he have to take it out on poor Pauline and traumatize her so? Why did he set in motion a chain of events which also left Mario injured? Couldn’t he have just told him what he wanted? DK admitted that he didn’t think, and that he was afraid Mario wouldn’t listen. Then, he played his ace—he acts tough and intimidating, but in actuality, he misses his family, he’s in a strange, hostile place and he really wants to go home. And then the giant ape cried. That’s when Mario and Pauline started crying, too. Crying and hugging just like Mario and I did after the ordeal came to an end. Once he recovered, Mario agreed to try and arrange for DK to return to DK Isle and reunite with his family. DK was so happy that he hugged Mario again and expressed the hope that they could be friends._**

**_“The door’s always open,” said Mario._ **

**_I was so proud of myself! Helping my bro and his girl settle their grudge with their antagonist, turning the loutish villain into a complex, misunderstood anti-villain. Thanks to my intervention, the two learned to forgive DK, DK learned to forgive them, and all three learned to forgive themselves for the role they played in the drama. There were tears in their eyes as they thanked me for helping them see._ **

**_Judging by how quiet it is now, tonight is the best sleep Mario and Pauline had in months._ **

**_Luigi_ **

****

**31 July 1982**

**Brooklyn, New York**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_I can’t believe it’s been a year since the iconic face-off between Mario, the heroic carpenter, and DK, the simian with a score to settle. A year since I stood in a crowd of breathless New Yorkers, watching Mario work his way up the scaffolding toward the imperiled Pauline. A year since that tiff with my ex-boss. A year since Mario showed everyone that there’s a hero in all of us._ **

**_And look how much has changed! Mario and DK have buried the hatchet, and Pauline is putting that day behind her. DK is on his way back home, and the happy couple have their lives back. The hero, the villain and the damsel found time to sit down and discuss their situation, discovering countless morsels about each other that make them, well, human. And now they’ve gained a better understanding of what prompted that conflict in the first place. Now, they can part ways with the promise of friendship and peace. Life as they once knew it can resume._ **

**_Part of me hopes that the public will also get back to their lives and stop glorifying Mario. But I also realize that it’s not that easy. Instead of fleeing the ape, Mario, an ordinary citizen, faced him down. He inspired his fellow man that day. And for that, he’ll always be extraordinary. Even so, there are times where I wish I can be extraordinary, too._ **

**_Maybe I already_ ** **am _extraordinary, and I just don’t know it yet._**

 **_Now wouldn’t_ ** **that _be something?_**

**_Luigi_ **


	2. Steel to Sewers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mario Bros decide to go into business together following a significant life event.

**19 March 1983**

**Brooklyn, New York**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_It’s with a heavy heart that I write these words—Mario and Pauline broke up today. My bro was so broken when he told me the news, and my first impulse was to fix him a bowl of his favorite pasta. Neither of us know what happened. Maybe it’s because he inadvertently got a vengeful ape on her tail. Maybe it’s because she’s constantly reminded of her ordeal. She’d just decided that the relationship wasn’t working anymore. But they’d still be friends. That’s one thing he could take away from this._ **

**_Right now, I’m giving Mario some space. He’ll talk to me when he’s ready. But Pauline was his first real love. It’s gonna be hard recovering from that._ **

**_“Don’t you just wish life played out like those fairy tales?” he asked me._ **

**_“Yup,” I said._ **

**_Fairy tales are so clean cut. True love wins the day, and everyone lives happily ever after. But there’s no happily ever after in the real world. The spark could burn out, the luster could dull, and the hero and his fair lady could decide that they’re better off friends, just like Pauline and Mario. It’s sad, but it’s a harsh truth. Around me, he puts on a brave face, but I can feel his pain. No doubt, he’s probably in his room, wondering where things went wrong._ **

**_Life isn’t a fairy tale, but it isn’t entirely miserable, either. We face down hardship, overcome it, grow strong from it. The real world brought Mario down, but he’s not out. He will rise up, heal his heart, and one day—one day—he’ll find the princess he’s been looking for._ **

**_Perhaps a princess will come my way, too._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**15 April 1983**

**Brooklyn, New York**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_There’s a new movie out today,_ ** **Flashdance _. Boy am I glad I decided to see it. It speaks to people like me. Yes, the music’s great, but the story was what really drew me in. To put it simple, a welder wants to dance at a prestigious conservatory, but her anxieties and fear weigh her down until her boss, of all people, convinces her to give it a shot. Just an average girl with a dream to “have it all”. Who_ can’t _relate to that?_**

**_As of today, I finally have a muse, and her name is Alex Owens. We have so much in common. She works at a steel mill in Pittsburgh; I work at a steel works company in Brooklyn. She’s bolstered by a former ballet dancer and her boss; I’m bolstered by Mario, Mr. Lanser, Josh and my coworkers. We’re both interested in dance, but for me, it’s simply a hobby and a release. And we’re both a little bit nervous of how things will turn out, but we ultimately resolve to take the plunge. I don’t want to give the movie away, but I can tell you that I’m glad Alex takes the plunge in the end._ **

**_Mario’s still recovering from his split from Pauline, but he’s handling it better than most. He’s not trying to win her back like they do on TV. He respects her decision and appreciates his role in her life as a good friend. But then come the memories of their first date, their first kiss, their first—coupling. I pass by his apartment and hear him crying. I feel slight pangs in my heart from time to time—whatever pain he feels affects me, as well. Whenever I’m with him, I try to send him all the love I can. He’s started visiting me at work when he’s on his breaks, and sometimes I wander over to watch his construction project. Romantic love can sometimes fizzle, but familial love will never die._ **

**_Tonight, before I go to bed, I’ll whisper a little prayer for Mario and his bruised heart._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**11 June 1983**

**Brooklyn, New York**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Have I ever told you about the kid who often comes by Josh’s gym? He may be small, but he’s got a big heart. Most of the time, he’s pounding away at one the heavy canvas punching bags or jumping rope. He always walks in wearing a hooded pink tracksuit and emerges from the locker room wearing a black muscle shirt and green gym shorts. There’s always this eagerness in his eyes when he trains, and I always think of the_ ** **Rocky _movies when I see him. His name’s Mac, and he’s an amateur boxer who wants to go pro for the World Video Boxing Association, or WVBA for short._**

**_We hit it off almost instantly, chatting each other up before and after our workouts. Mac is Italian-American, like me, but he’s from the Bronx, while I’m from Brooklyn. I was teased at school for my shy, reserved nature; he was picked on for being a “runt”, but he always ignored them. That’s why he’s taken up boxing—he wants to prove to the world that he’s not just “some little man from the Bronx”. I did a little boxing myself back in college, but I kept it simple and decided not to go pro. But I’ve still got the moves, and Mac and I make it a point to spar once a week. Josh always looks worried when we do this._ **

**_“Hey,” he said to Mac one day, “are you serious about going into the big leagues?”_ **

**_“Yeah,” Mac replied._ **

**_“I know just the guy,” smiled Josh, fetching a notepad and scribbling down an address. “He used to box for the WVBA, so he knows how everything works. And I must warn you, his training methods are a bit—unorthodox—but they work. Stick with this guy, and I know you’ll make it.”_ **

**_Mac took the paper gratefully. “Thanks, man,” he said._ **

**_“Tell him Josh sent you.”_ **

**_“Will do.”_ **

**_The next time I saw him, Mac told me all about his new trainer. He’d taken a shine to him even before he’d mentioned Josh. And he’d let him see all of the trophies he’d won throughout his career and told him that if he worked hard and trained hard, then trophies would start piling in his room, too. Plus, he loved chocolate, and was almost always seen noshing on a chocolate bar. The guy had agreed to take him on, and training would start next week. This trainer’s name was Doc Louis._ **

**_Mac and I hugged it out good and long, and I wished him the best of luck. He assured me that I’d still see him around the gym, just less frequently._ **

**_“What do you hope to do with your life later on?” Mac asked me._ **

**_“You know what?” I replied. “I’m really not sure. Maybe I have this wonderful adventure on the horizon—a chance to be someone’s hero—and I just don’t know it yet.”_ **

**_“You’re_ ** **my _hero, you know,” Mac said softly. “I don’t think I would’ve found the courage to talk to Doc if it weren’t for you.”_**

**_I stood there, gob smacked, as Mac patted me on the shoulder._ **

**_“See ya round,” he said._ **

**_“Yeah.” I found my voice as Mac left the gym. “See ya.”_ **

**_Isn’t this wonderful? I’m actually someone’s hero! I guess being a_ ** **_hero isn’t all about scaling scaffolds to save your girl—it’s the smaller things, the way you touch the people you encounter, the way you shoulder your burden and journey on. I’ve always considered Mario my hero well before the DK business happened. And let’s not forget the heroes on the silver screen, the heroes who don’t need tight costumes or special powers. Heroes like Alex Owens, the little welder that could, and Rocky, the guy from Philadelphia who went the distance. Those movies are appealing because they have realistic heroes that speak to us, reminding us never to give up—or give in._ **

**_Okay, I’ll get off my soapbox now._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**14 July 1983**

**Brooklyn, New York**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_DK’s transfer paperwork has finally been processed, and he began his journey home today. A private ship was chartered just for him, built to accommodate his bulk. Mario and I went to the harbor to see him off, and Pauline went with us, too. DK was grinning like a fool as he boarded the ship, suitcases in hand. He shook hands with Mario and gave me a hug, thanking me for bringing this feud to an end. Finally, he gave Pauline a bouquet of flowers and a kiss on the cheek, wishing her the best. We all waved as the ship sounded her horn and headed for the open sea, en route to DK Isle._ **

**_Once the ship disappeared from sight, we had lunch at a nearby seafood restaurant. I remained silent, allowing my bro to talk things out with Pauline, the two of them saying what needed to be said and attaining closure over the end of their relationship. They promised to remain close friends and keep in touch, and Pauline told him that she’ll never forget his act of bravery that day. I smiled to myself. My big bro was beginning to move on._ **

**_Before we went home, Mario gave Pauline one final kiss. I watched them, sensing the passion and longing in that kiss. Mario held back the tears until Pauline had hopped into her car and drove away. Then, for the first time, he broke down. He fell to his knees and wept like a child. I knelt beside him and took him in my arms and let him sob, glaring at anyone who dared give him the judgmental look. I held him, not saying anything, and he held me tight, his body shaking and heaving as he released what he’d held inside for months._ **

**_Heroes are human, too, you know._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**15 July 1983**

**Brooklyn, New York**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Today, Mario quit his construction job. Too many memories, I guess. But yesterday’s cry did him a lot of good. He was ready to get back out there and show the world what Mario “Jumpman” Mario could do. Oh, I forgot to tell you, “Jumpman” is Mario’s nickname, because he tended to jump around a lot. When it came to sports, he had a strong jump. However, I could jump even higher and farther. But we’ll get to that later._ **

**_“I need to take a break,” he told me. “Pull myself together. And who knows? Maybe something in the want ads will catch my eye.”_ **

**_“Maybe you can go back to school and become a microbiologist,” I offered._ **

**_“From a carpenter to a microbiologist,” he mused. “You know, that’s a thought.”_ **

**_That lasted until I watched the news that evening. Apparently, there’s a mysterious—disturbance—in the sewage line. The workers discovered all sorts of creatures making themselves at home. As a result, a demand for plumbers has increased._ **

**_Well, I’ve always wanted to get dirty._ **

**_I called up Mario and asked, “Did you see that news story?”_ **

**_“Yeah, what about it?”_ **

**_“Bro—how would you like to go into business with me?”_ **

**_“What do you have in mind?”_ **

**_“I think we should roll up our sleeves and tackle that job! How about we become plumbers together?”_ **

**_“Plumbers…” Mario seemed to consider this. “Why not? There’s no risk of falling to my death.”_ **

**_“Okeydokey!” I was so excited! My bro and I would make a great plumbing team!_ **

**_We made plans to stop by the site and inquire about any openings. As for me, I decided to stay on as a mechanic in case things didn’t work out. But I had a feeling that they would._ **

**_I should go to bed early tonight. I’ve got a big day ahead of me._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**16 July 1983**

**Brooklyn, New York**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_We weren’t the only ones watching the news yesterday. Even though we made it a point to show up early, the place was already crowded with prospective employees. Men in suits and vests gave out applications to fill out and told us to simply mail it to the listed address. I had to head over to work, so I resolved to start on the application during my break._ **

**_Mr. Lanser was pretty antsy when he spied me working on my application. I told him that working here was fun, but the time had come for me to try something new. You’ll never know what you might find in the sewers, after all. Plus, for the first time, I’d be working alongside my bro! Who wouldn’t want that? Thanks to my way with words, I was able to calm and comfort my boss and several eavesdropping employees._ **

**_“Don’t forget us, understand?” Mr. Lanser got a little choked up. I hugged him and promised never to forget my time here._ **

**_A little bit of news on the Mac front: He’s almost a month into his training with Doc. The fellow has Mac running after him as he pedals down the street on his bicycle, making passersby think that—well—he’s some kind of bicycle thief. He’s also doing aerobics and calisthenics, weight training and sparring. But Doc isn’t all that bad. He rewards good work with a chocolate bar and doles out advice. He may not be WVBA material yet, but he’s getting close._ **

**_I just finished my application an hour ago, and I’ll mail it in tomorrow. Mario finished his earlier; we agreed to mail both our applications at the same time._ **

**_Time to get some sleep!_ **

**_Luigi_ **

**17 July 1983**

**Brooklyn, New York**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Well, we did it. The machine has been set into motion. Mario and I mailed our applications, handing them to the post office worker at the exact same time. We should hear back from them in about two days. Two days of suspense. What fun._ **

**_Luckily, my job distracts me from the suspense. And after I get off from work, I go to the theater and watch_ ** **Flashdance _for the umpteenth time. Forgive me, but I just can’t get enough of that movie. It always cheers me up to watch the heroine rise from her humdrum existence and carve out a life for herself. And I can’t resist swaying in my seat and tapping my foot during the climactic dance audition. Not just because of the funky beat, it’s because my muse has finally overcome her fear of failure and taken a leap of faith. What a feeling, indeed._**

**_But on the other hand, it’s only a movie, and watching someone take a leap of faith is different from doing it yourself. Alex, you were my first muse, and watching your story gave me a reason to wake up each morning. But now it’s time to face facts. I won’t be the man I want to be by just sitting around in a theater and watching you overcome your obstacles. It’s time for me to get up and try to make my own way—without you. Because you won’t be around to help me forever._ **

**_Thank you, Alexandra Owens. For everything._ **

**_I head home with the peculiar feeling that soon, I’ll get the chance to “have it all”._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**19 July 1983**

**Brooklyn, New York**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_I haven’t opened the envelope all day. I just kept it in my pocket during my shift and in the locker room at the gym. Mario told me he hasn’t yet opened his, either. Before I left the gym, Josh had told me that something like this is time-sensitive, and they’ll probably give the job away to someone else if I don’t respond soon. I guess he’s right. There’s really nothing to be scared of. What really matters is that I’d mustered the courage to try._ **

**_I just gave Mario a buzz. We’re gonna open these envelopes together, and whatever happens, happens. As a matter of fact, here he comes now._ **

**_Okeydokey. I’ll let him in, and on the count of three, we’ll open our envelopes and see if we got the job._ **

**_Here I go!_ **

**_Luigi_ **

**20 July 1983**

**Brooklyn, New York**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_I still can’t believe Mario and I got the job. Not only that, we figured out a way to deal with those creepy-crawlies blocking the pipes! Let me tell you about it as best I can…_ **

**_When we arrived, the other applicants had no idea how to deal with the problem, and the supervisors were getting desperate. Mario and I were introduced to our boss, Salvatore, or Sal for short. Before we headed down into the sewers, Sal quickly explained what was waiting for us below, and that we might want to hold our noses. Well, duh—it’s a sewer. It’s not like it’s gonna smell of roses._ **

**_So, down we went into the bowels of the Big Apple, and what we saw down there hardly looked like a sewer. The place was crawling with “visitors”! Turtles, crabs, and even flies! Mario and I had no idea where these creatures came from. But we had_ ** **some _idea on how to get rid of them._**

**_Together, we gave the platform above us a swift punch, stunning the turtles standing on it. It was just enough time for us to kick them away. For the crabs, we had to punch the platforms twice to stun them, and for the flies, we had to trick them into alighting on a platform. Mario and I worked swiftly and efficiently, clearing out the pests as quickly as they showed up. When we were hoisted back up, Sal just stood there, slack-jawed._ **

**_“Who are you guys?” he asked after a while._ **

**_Mario and I slung our arms around each other, covered in gunk but not caring. We answered Sal’s question at the same time._ **

**_“We’re the Mario Bros!”_ **

**_“Well, uh, Mario Bros…” said Sal. Then, his face split in a [bleep]-eating grin. “You’re hired!”_ **

**_Oh, yeah!_ **

**_Later that day, I gently broke the news to Mr. Lanser. He was teary-eyed, but understanding. Then, I shook hands with the other mechanics, and they warned me to be careful—not everyone would be as nice to me as them._ **

**_“Don’t forget me,” I said to them before taking my leave._ **

**_Who would’ve thought that a regular Giuseppe like me would eventually battle creepy-crawlies in the sewers alongside my scaffolding-scaling, ape-fighting brother?_ **

**_Luigi_ **

**21 March 1984**

**Brooklyn, New York**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_It’s been a year since Mario and Pauline’s split and eight months since Sal hired us. And let me tell you, we’ve gotten better and better at this job. The smell doesn’t really bother us anymore; our noses adjusted after only a few weeks. From 9 to 5, Monday to Friday, my big bro and I are at war against the turtles, crabs and flies continuing to infest the sewers. The job nets better pay than when I was with Mr. Lanser—maybe because of these creepy-crawlies. But we also learned how to make the right friends—we buddied up with both the plumbers’ and sewage workers’ unions, unions which regularly breathed down Sal’s neck. So, he made pretty d—n sure we were paid well._ **

**_In these eight months, Mario and I have thought up of various ways to spice up the job. We started holding mini-competitions to see who could clear out the most pests. We came up with nicknames for said pests, as well. The turtles became Shellcreepers, the crabs became Sidesteppers, and the flies became Fighterflies. Sal and the other supervisors rolled their eyes, but they let us do. During the winter months, we had to deal with slippery ice and dangling icicles, but Mario and I were a team, and we conjured up a plethora of strategies to handle them. Sometimes, we’d sing our favorite pop songs to bolster our energy, our voices echoing throughout the sewers and out of the manhole into the outside world. Other times, we’d tell each other dirty jokes. And Sal would venture down himself to check up on us. Wow, he really cares about his employees!_ **

**_And word has spread quickly about the Mario Bros, spending their weekdays dealing with this strange infestation. We were interviewed by several reporters while on the job. There was even an arcade game named after us. Two years after the showdown between Mario and DK, I was finally sharing the spotlight with my bro. Of course, the dirty jokes and the catchy pop songs were edited out of the arcade game._ **

**_Soon, the uproar dies down a little, but we’re not always the only ones down in the sewers, aside from the supervisors. Other sewage workers swing by to help us. After we clean ourselves up, we go out to dinner and then blow off some steam at the arcade, where we play the Mario Bros game. Kids and teens recognize the game’s two namesakes, but they mainly keep to themselves. And of course, we still play Pac-Man, along with the sequel, Ms. Pac-Man. I had no idea that the yellow ghost-guzzler was married._ **

**_My improved salary is enough to start fixing up my apartment a little bit. It’s enough for me to upgrade my membership at Josh’s gym. And it’s enough for me to buy a NES gaming system. My first NES game is called_ ** **Duck Hunt _, and it’s about, you guessed it, trying to shoot ducks while your loyal hunting dog laughs when you miss. I really don’t like killing animals, but there’s no blood in the game, and the ducks are just pixels, so I guess I can make an exception. And then,_ Mario Bros _is ported to the NES, but the setback is that you can only play as Mario in single player mode. But I simply invite Mario over to play, and that way, I can play as myself. We have so-much fun, trying to outdo and one-up each other on that game._**

**_In other news, Mac told me that’s he’s finally gotten his shot to join the WVBA once and for all. The qualifying match will be next month, and he’s invited me and Josh to attend to cheer him on. You can bet I’ll be there, but Josh isn’t so sure. He has a young son to take care of, and if the night of the match is a school night…_ **

**_“I think it’s on a Friday,” said Mac._ **

**_“I’ll see what I can do,” said Josh. “Okay?”_ **

**_“Kay,” said Mac._ **

**_I can’t help but notice how he’s changed, inside and out. He’s noticeably slimmer and more buff. But he’s also more confident and in charge of his own life. Being called a “runt” doesn’t bother him like it used to. Training with Doc has really turned him into a mature young man._ **

**_Wow, it looks like almost everyone I know is taking the plunge this year!_ **

**_Luigi_ **

**18 April 1984**

**Brooklyn, New York**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Mac showed up in top form for the qualifying bouts earlier tonight! I managed to snag myself a seat in the front row. And Josh managed to show up, as well, bringing his wife, Joan, and his eight-year-old son, Julian, along. On the other side of the ring, I glimpsed a group of people with Mac’s dark hair sitting around and chatting among themselves. That must be his family._ **

**_The ring announcer introduced Mac first. Josh and I stood up and cheered as the young boxer emerged, wearing his usual pink hoodie. It was then that I got my first look at Doc Louis, an African-American man in a red tracksuit. Once Mac stepped into the ring, he shrugged off his hoodie to reveal a gold tank top and red shorts, with gold boxing gloves to match. Doc rubbed his shoulders and whispered something into his ear, and he nodded, his face setting into granite firmness._ **

**_His first opponent was Glass Joe, who hailed from France. Glass Joe was a bit on the lean side and kind of nitpicky—he didn’t want Mac to hit him in the face. I didn’t know if it was merely part of his persona, but at least he gave Mac an okay fight. Mac beat the guy in two rounds, barely receiving a scratch._ **

**_Piston Hurricane, a native of Havana, Cuba, was the second opponent, and he put up a much better fight. Mac was knocked down once, but he got up after three seconds and gave as good as he got. His flurry of high-low punches had my heart skipping a beat, but Doc’s tutelage helped Mac take punches from the best of them. Eventually, Mac overcame this Hurricane with a mighty uppercut, earning a standing ovation._ **

**_Up next was the Brooklyn native Kid Quick, named for his enviable speed. Initially, Mac found it hard to keep up with him and took a few good ones to the face. But then, he started to play defensively, gradually wearing Kid Quick down, until he was able to finish him with several body blows and a one-two punch. Afterward, Kid Quick nodded to Mac in respect, and they shared an embrace before parting ways. Aww._ **

**_After Kid Quick was the Philadelphia-born Mr. Sandman. Mac took a beating from that guy before he finally figured out how to anticipate and dodge those three quick uppercuts he liked to perform. Before the fight, Mr. Sandman boasted that he was gonna put Mac to sleep, and he came very close to keeping that promise! Ultimately, Mac bested Mr. Sandman with a rapid flurry of punches, knocking him to the canvas as Josh and I jumped to our feet and hollered._ **

**_The final and most difficult opponent was Bald Bull, hailing from Istanbul, Turkey. He appeared more muscle than man! Mac looked nervous, so I shouted to him, “You got this, Mac!”, causing him to perk up and flash me a small smile. He used body blows to chip away at his hunky, hulking opponent, Josh and I hardly daring to breathe as Bald Bull gave Mac an intimidating glare and aimed hammy fists at him. Mac was knocked down twice by Bald Bull’s nasty uppercut, but the uppercut was preceded by three hops toward him. Timing things correctly, Mac could knock down his behemoth foe on the third hop, simply by landing a straight punch or a hook to the body. At the climax of the fight, Mac was exhausted, covered in bruises and sported a cut over his left eyebrow, but he’d sneak quick looks over at me and Josh, and he’d seem to realize that he had to keep on going. His prize was just ahead, and he was going to win it!_ **

**_And win it he did, by way of a TKO. As the referee raised Mac’s arm in victory, everyone in the arena was on their feet, cheering and tossing him flowers. Mac was blushing and visibly holding back tears. He started off this bout as a nobody, but as he beat these seasoned fighters, he started grabbing everyone’s attention. And after taking so many punches, he’d finally done it—the “runt” from the Bronx finally qualified for the WVBA._ **

**_Doc lifted up the rope so Josh and I could slip into the ring. Fully crying now, Mac grabbed us for a group hug as Joan snapped pictures of us. She promised to send me a few copies once the photos were finished developing._ **

**_“I really appreciate that,” I told her._ **

**_Contrary to what you think, though, Mac’s story isn’t over. His story is just beginning._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**8 June 1984**

**Brooklyn, New York**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Remember, back when I was still a mechanic, when my co-workers and I joked about Pac-Man and that someone should make a movie about catching ghosts? Well, someone finally did it. It’s not about Pac-Man, though. It’s about four scientists who decide to start a ghost-capturing business._ **

**_I decide to give the film a chance and buy a ticket. And let me tell you,_ ** **Ghostbusters _is equal parts scary and hilarious. Scary because of the ghosts and hilarious because of the jokes and slapstick. Who would’ve thought of calling a bureaucratic snob “d—less”? And who would’ve thought of building a proton pack to fight ghosts? In my opinion, it’s too expensive and dangerous, and there’s that little rule about “crossing the streams”. Like I told my old co-workers, a vacuum cleaner should do the trick._**

**_But c’mon, do I really see myself dealing with ghosts sometime in the future?_ **

**_Well—if I have to, yes._ **

**_And if it comes to that, then someone had_ ** **better _make a video game out of that._**

**_Excuse me while I try to get that song out of my head._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**20 July 1984**

**Brooklyn, New York**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_After we got off work, Mario and I decided to celebrate our first anniversary as plumbers. We bought a nice little cake from the grocery store and took it home, where we made a big show of cutting the first few slices. Mario rubbed a handful of the pastry in my face like a newlywed, and it wasn’t long before we were engaged in a good old cake fight. The delicious throwdown ended in a draw, and by then, we were covered in cake and icing. We licked off as much as we could, and let the washer and dryer and shower take care of the rest. After changing into clean clothes, we took a cab to the closest bar and had a more proper celebration over curly fries and wine. And a huge banana split for dessert!_ **

**_Happy plumber-versary—and many more to come!_ **

**_Luigi_ **

**20 December 1984**

**Brooklyn, New York**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_While doing some last-minute Christmas shopping, we met up with Pauline and her new squeeze. His name is Stanley, and he specializes in house pest control. Normally, in a romantic comedy, Mario would go green with envy, but—this isn’t a romantic comedy. The meeting wasn’t awkward at all. Both men were pretty mature about the whole thing, Stanley seeming to understand that Mario will always have a place in Pauline’s heart, and Mario genuinely hoping that Stanley can give her what he never could. We decided to meet up again on Christmas Day before saying our goodbyes and continuing with our day._ **

**_“Exterminator, huh?” mused Mario once they were out of earshot._ **

**_“Yeah,” I said._ **

**_“He’s pretty good-looking, I’ll admit,” said Mario._ **

**_Mario was in a bit of a funk after we got back from our shopping, so I just let him be and spent some time dancing to Christmas tunes and decorating my own apartment. A little over an hour ago, he’d stopped by to apologize for his brief bout of moodiness and gave me some Christmas cookies. So sweet! Naturally, I forgave him and told him that I hoped he felt better. I wish to God that more people had a brother like mine._ **

**_Time to get some shut-eye. Happy Holidays!_ **

**_Luigi_ **

**31 December 1984**

**Times Square, New York City**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_It’s about ten minutes until the big ball drop. 1984 will be in the rearview mirror, and 1985 will stretch out before me. What sorts of adventures will 1985 bring? What joys and pitfalls await? Maybe I’ll get to discover new places, meet new people and be a hero to others besides Mac. Maybe Mario and I will find out why those creepy-crawlies have been invading New York City’s sewers. And after that—we’ll continue on as plumbers, but maybe move on from sewers to sinks. That would be really nice._ **

**_And will love find Mario again in 1985? Will love find_ ** **me _? Is “the One” on the horizon for either of us?_**

**_You know, when we were boys, we always dreamed of going to a fantasyland and falling for a beautiful and kind princess and living in a castle. But don’t all boys dream of that? And then boys and girls grow up and realize that there’s no fantasyland, just the real world, with bills to pay and stuff like that. But maybe next year, Mario and I might wind up in a real-life equivalent of a fantasyland with a big, fancy castle and a warm-hearted princess. Heck, we might not even be in Brooklyn anymore once 1985 draws to a close._ **

**_That, however, is too far in the future. All that matters now is taking that first step on that yellow brick road once the clock strikes midnight._ **

**_I have to go now; they’re starting to pour the champagne. Happy early New Year!_ **

**_Luigi_ **


	3. Sewers to Saviors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the Mario Bros explore a mysterious pipe in the sewers, everything changes, and their lives take on a new and surprising course. But it could also affect their relationship, too!

**20 July 1985**

**Brooklyn, New York**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Can’t you believe we’ve been at this for two whole years? It’s the Mario Bros against the creepy-crawlies, and the Mario Bros are winning! With Sal’s help, we’ve been able to pinpoint the root cause of this infestation. We’re getting closer to cracking the case—I can feel it!_ **

**_In our spare time, Mario and I hit the arcade with friends old and new. The_ ** **Mario Bros _game hasn’t lost its appeal, and neither has_ Pac-Man _. I sense a little rivalry going on between these fandoms, but we’re getting off-topic here._**

**_The weekends are when I really get in some “me” time. Hanging with Josh and Mac at the gym and laughing about my smelly job. Mac’s still climbing up the rungs in the WVBA, and he’s dreaming of the moment he’ll face off against a worthy opponent. He and Doc have gotten pretty close; Mac refers to Doc as his father figure. In the boxing universe, he has a new nickname—the Bruiser from the Bronx. It’s much better than “runt”, I’ll tell you that. Although some can’t resist putting a “Little” in front of his name. Little Mac. Come to think of it—it sounds pretty catchy._ **

**_But when I’m back in my apartment—that’s where I really have fun. I clear out some space, turn on my stereo and start dancing like a maniac. I don’t care who’s watching—other tenants catching a glimpse of a shirtless guy dancing and shimmying to Toto’s “Africa” or a-ha’s “Take on Me” or a plethora of my favorite tunes—let them watch as I cut loose. The stress of the preceding week can’t stay inside me forever._ **

**_While we’re on the subject of guilty pleasures, let me tell you about this new film showing in the theater. It’s called_ ** **Back to the Future _, and it’s about this kid (a teenager, if you want to be more specific) and his wacky scientist mentor who build a time machine out of a DeLorean, and the kid—er, teenager—winds up sent back 30 years. His interactions with the younger versions of his parents are hilarious! To sum it up, his own mom falls in love with him, and our young protagonist has to get his parents together in time for a prom dance before he’s erased from existence! No sweat._**

**_There are realistic films like_ ** **Flashdance _, and then there are escapist goodies like this one. A chance to forget about a long day of clearing creepy-crawlies out of the sewers and laugh at the exploits of a teenage boy and his time-traveling DeLorean. Okay, there’s this pretty intense scene involving the school bully and the boy’s eventual mom, but then the dad intervenes, and all is well again, yay! And I won’t give away the end, but—I see a sequel or two on the horizon._**

**_Gotta get some sleep—it’s back to work tomorrow!_ **

**_Luigi_ **

**12 September 1985**

**Brooklyn, New York**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Towards the end of our shift, Mario and I finally discovered where those creepy-crawlies originated. Turns out, it’s another pipe! This pipe wasn’t like the others, though—it was wide and dark green, wide enough for someone to crawl through it. We reported our findings to Sal, prompting an interested look to creep over his face._ **

**_“Good work, you two,” he said, and a sense of accomplishment washed over me. We agreed that Mario and I would explore that pipe bright and early tomorrow morning. I’ve had to brew two cups of chamomile tea so far and run a warm bath. I don’t know what we’ll find inside that pipe tomorrow, but we’ll discover it—together._ **

**_Just think—by tomorrow night, the Mario Bros will have eradicated those pests and seen the inside of an extraordinary-looking pipe._ **

**_Nothing will ever be the same._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**13 September 1985**

**????**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Well, yesterday, I said that nothing would ever be the same once we explored that pipe, and I sure wasn’t lying!_ **

**_After breakfast, the two of us reported for duty, went into the sewers, and practically skipped toward that strange-looking pipe. We exchanged a look, took a deep breath and crawled inside. The two of us had brought flashlights with us, so we clicked them on so we could see. It was an uneventful crawl for the first couple of meters—and then my hand encountered a distinct slope in the ground. Sort of like a slide._ **

**_I looked over at Mario, and his eyes told me that he felt the slope, too. After a few seconds’ contemplation, we decided that, hey, you only live once. So we shifted onto our backs, and then we pushed off—Mario first, and me second._ **

**_The feeling was like being on a roller coaster, or a slide at a water park. Mario and I just leaned back and enjoyed the ride, whooping and hollering. The end of the pipe waited below us, and beyond it, a bright light._ **

**_We shot out of the pipe, and to our surprise, soft grass broke our fall. Initially, we thought we’d landed in China, as the myth says. But as soon as we pulled ourselves together from that wild ride, we got a good look at our surroundings._ **

**_The environment we’d landed in was very pretty and fantastical looking. Royal blue, pink and purple flowers were blooming around us. Ahead of us was the silhouette of a mountain range. Pipes similar to the one we just crawled through stuck their necks out of the ground like trees. And get this—the clouds were actually smiling at us._ **

**_It was official. We weren’t in Brooklyn anymore. The absence of smog was our first clue._ **

**_As we surveyed our surroundings, two mushroom-shaped people toddled up to us, concern on their faces._ **

**_“Hey! Are you two all right?” one of them asked._ **

**_“Uh—yeah,” said Mario._ **

**_“Are you lost?”_ **

**_“Obviously,” I said. “We just dropped out of the pipe up there. You see, some nasty creatures were causing trouble for us back home.”_ **

**_“Where’s home?” asked the second mushroom-head._ **

**_“Brooklyn, New York,” we replied in unison._ **

**_“New York, huh? We’ve absolutely heard of that place,” said Mushroom Head #1. “Is the Statue of Liberty really green?”_ **

**_“Yes, she is,” I said proudly._ **

**_“Are the Dodgers still your baseball team?” asked Mushroom Head #2._ **

**_“They moved to L.A. back in the 60s,” said Mario. “We have the Mets now. They won the World Series in 1969.”_ **

**_“Are Nathan’s Hot Dogs that delicious?” Mushroom Head #2 piped up._ **

**_“Are you kidding? They’re the best hot dogs ever!” I crowed. “Uh—just to be sure—is this a dream?”_ **

**_“No,” chirped the Mushroom Heads._ **

**_“I didn’t think so,” I said. “And—we’re not dead, correct?”_ **

**_“You guys look pretty alive to me,” said Mushroom Head #1._ **

**_“Just making sure,” I said. “Listen, we didn’t mean to bother you…”_ **

**_“You’re not bothering us at all,” Mushroom Head #2 assured us. “Furthermore, we haven’t been properly introduced. My name’s Agnes.”_ **

**_“And my name’s Oliver,” said Mushroom Head #1. “It’s really nice to meet you.”_ **

**_“Hello, Oliver and Agnes,” said Mario. “My name’s Mario, but my friends call me Jumpman. And this is my baby bro, Luigi.”_ **

**_“We’re the Mario Bros,” I added._ **

**_We shook hands, and then I asked the million-dollar question. “Do you know where we are?”_ **

**_“Absolutely!” chirped Agnes. “You’re in a quaint little place known as—the Mushroom Kingdom!”_ **

**_“Mushroom Kingdom,” I repeated. “That’s understandable. You two are talking mushrooms, after all.”_ **

**_“Actually, Luigi, we prefer the term ‘Toads’,” said Oliver. “Y’know, like toadstools? Toads? Get it?”_ **

**_“I get it,” I said._ **

**_Then, both Toads wrinkled their noses. “What is that awful smell?” they asked in unison._ **

**_“We’re plumbers,” explained Mario. “We work in the sewers.”_ **

**_“Hm. We could use a couple of strong, muscular plumbers,” said Agnes. “Tell you what—you two can spend the night at our place. We’ll get you washed and fed, and then we’ll tell you everything you need to know!”_ **

**_“We could use a shower right about now,” I said gratefully._ **

**_We hopped into their minivan, and then the two Toads drove us to their house, which was shaped like, surprise, a mushroom. Within minutes, we were showered, attired in clean clothes and seated at the dining room table, helping ourselves to the meal Agnes and Oliver served us._ **

**_“You couldn’t have come at a better time,” said Agnes once we were full. “The Mushroom Kingdom has had it rough for these past few years.”_ **

**_“Economic trouble? Political turmoil?” asked Mario._ **

**_“Uh—try a turtle tribe who’s a pain in the MK’s [bleep]!” Oliver sighed in exasperation._ **

**_“Turtles? Like those Shellcreepers we’ve dealt with?” I asked._ **

**_“They’re actually called the Koopa,” said Oliver._ **

**_“No plural?” asked Mario._ **

**_“Nope, that’s the tribe’s name,” said Agnes. “Say it with me—Koopa.”_ **

**_“Koopa,” Mario and I repeated._ **

**_“Many years ago, the Koopa invaded our lovely kingdom, and turned the Toads they came across into blocks,” narrated Agnes, showing us pictures of turtle-like creatures with red or green shells chasing after Toads, as well as the aforementioned blocks. “To make things worse, their ruler, the Koopa King, has his sights set on our beautiful princess—the only one who can reverse the transformation!” She gave us a picture of a lovely, red-haired young woman in a white, scoop-neck dress with red embroidery._ **

**_We gawked at her for a full minute or so._ **

**_“That no-good King Koopa has our princess in his castle, all the way in the Dark Lands!” said Oliver, handing us a map and showing us what he was talking about. “The missions to retrieve her so far have been unsuccessful. That’s where you guys come in.”_ **

**_Mario blinked. “Well—I’ve always wanted to rescue a princess. How about you, Luigi? You up for a rescue mission?”_ **

**_“Oh, yeah!” I sang out. “Let’s-a go!”_ **

**_“Bring her back safely, and we’ll help you get back home to Brooklyn,” promised Agnes. “We have a deal?”_ **

**_“Indeed,” smiled Mario, and we all shook on it._ **

**_“One last thing,” said Oliver, holding up yet another picture. “These brown, mushroom-looking guys are traitors to our kingdom, called Goombas.”_ **

**_Mario and I winced._ **

**_“What?” asked Oliver._ **

**_“Could you not use that term, please?” I asked. “It’s considered an ethnic slur. How about you call them Mushroom Defectors or—I know—Benedict Toads?”_ **

**_“Call them what you wish,” said Oliver. “We’re just telling you about the enemies you’ll face on your journey. These green-shelled and red-shelled guys are called Koopa Troopas. You can defeat them by jumping on them, stunning them long enough for you to get away.”_ **

**_“Thanks for the tip,” said Mario._ **

**_“Now, you need to get your rest, because you’ve got eight worlds to go through,” warned Agnes. “Along the way, you’ll also need to free seven of our princess’s Toad retainers that King Koopa has stashed in his smaller castles. They’ll likely give you advice, and plus, that’s good karma.”_ **

**_“We’ll keep that in mind,” I said._ **

**_So, Mario and I spent the day resting up and familiarizing ourselves with the new world we’ve found ourselves in. Agnes and Oliver offered us a few tidbits on the Mushroom Kingdom’s history. (“We tried a democracy once,” said Agnes. “It didn’t work out too well.”) As the day wore on, we found ourselves sympathizing with the Toads. And besides, someone intruding on a peaceful country doesn’t sit too well with me._ **

**_The Mario Bros are gonna step up to the occasion and help the Mushroom Kingdom fight off the hostile Koopa tribe. We_ ** **want _to help them, and not just because we want to get home. It’s also because we smell adventure, and d—mit, we want in._**

**_Tomorrow’s the start of something new._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**18 October 1985**

**Princess Toadstool’s Castle, Mushroom Kingdom**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Sorry to leave you hanging for so long. Our adventure was so taxing that every drop of energy in my body was worth saving. Let me tell you of how our mission to save Princess Toadstool came to a bittersweet (for me, at least) end._ **

**_The clothes our hosts provided us with were travel-worthy as well as flattering. Mario wore a blue-gray shirt with red coveralls, a red hat and blue-gray boots. I was clad in a dark green shirt with white coveralls, a white hat and dark green boots. A hearty breakfast was waiting for us when we woke up. We ate what we could, wrapping up what was left to subsist on later._ **

**_Not long after we set off, Mario and I encountered the first blocks Oliver and Agnes were talking about. Several of these blocks had question marks on them. When Mario hit one of the ? blocks, a red mushroom popped out._ **

**_“Thanks for freeing me!” said a voice. “Take this as a token of my gratitude. It will come in handy.”_ **

**_I hit another ? block and also received a red mushroom. With a shrug, I popped it into my mouth. It tasted quite heavenly, and a powerful feeling swept over me. I looked over at Mario, and that’s when I noticed that we’d actually_ ** **grown _! Laughing, we took off running, hopping on any enemy who got in our way. One of the things we liked to do after stunning a Koopa Troopa was kick the shell into groups of other attacking enemies, pretending we were going bowling._**

**_The ? blocks yielded more goodies than what was identified as a Super Mushroom. Sometimes, they gave us an orange tulip-like plant called a Fire Flower. Upon consumption, our clothes turned into an orange shirt and white overalls, white-hot heat flashed around us, and we gained the ability to throw fireballs at attackers! But one slight touch from an enemy took away our powers, so we had to be careful. The Super Mushroom gave us one extra hit point, while the Fire Flower gave us two._ **

**_Along the way, we got to collect treasure. Lots and lots of treasure! Coins just floating around in the air, in treasure troves underground, and stuffed in one of the blocks. If we were_ ** **really _lucky, then we’d earn green mushrooms which rewarded us with an extra life. These, we’d find out later, were called 1-UP Mushrooms. We could also score extra lives by hitting a certain amount of enemies consecutively._**

**_Our heroic journey took us through land, sea and sky. For some strange reason, we were able to breathe and see underwater. A vibrant mix of enemies tried to impede us, but our quick thinking and teamwork won the day. We became acquainted with Koopa Paratroopas, Bloopers, Buzzy Beetles, Cheep-Cheeps (red and gray), Podoboos, Bullet Bills, Lakitus who floated over us on clouds and dropped Spiny Eggs on us, which would hatch into nigh invincible Spiny turtles we had to outrun, Piranha Plants we could only defeat using fireballs and the annoying Hammer Bros, who, as their name suggested, liked pelting us with hammers. We could access underground areas via the various green pipes, called Warp Pipes, and there were various Warp Zones we could use to skip a world, if we chose to._ **

**_These various worlds boasted their own distinct obstacles. Scales, broken bridges, wide chasms—you name it, they had it. There were also vines hidden in some ? blocks, which we used to climb high into the sky and grab hidden coins. 100 coins equaled 1 extra life, by the way. Kind of makes you think of Jack and the Beanstalk, right?_ **

**_And if we were_ ** **extremely _diligent, we’d get a yellow star with eyes on it, known as the Invincibility Star! For ten glorious seconds, we could barrel through enemies and not receive a scratch, with an accompanying euphoric feeling, our bodies flashing in different colors. We’d collect these Stars and save them for the more enemy-infested courses, where we really needed them._**

**_We journeyed morning, noon and night, rested when we felt like it, napped when we felt like it. When multiple enemies were ganging up on Mario, I’d always come to his rescue, and he did the same for me. We learned to depend on one another in ways we’d never even imagine. We’d pass the time the usual way, making small talk, telling dirty jokes and singing our favorite songs._ **

**_The first seven worlds ended with us infiltrating a castle and defeating a false version of the Koopa King. The quickest way to do that was duck and slide under him, grab the nearby axe and destroy the bridge he stood upon. After that, we were greeted by a Toad retainer who uttered these exact words:_ **

**_“Thank you, Mario Bros, but our princess is in another castle!”_ **

**_The retainer would then give us a hot meal and a place to crash for the night, and then we’d be back on our way as our host waved goodbye._ **

**_Mario and I were armed to the teeth by the time we arrived at Koopa’s Castle. The eighth world had by far the trickiest courses and the nastiest enemies. We evaded and defeated them all, and announced our entrance by leveling the castle doors with a combined fiery punch. Nothing was gonna stop us from freeing the Princess—nothing!_ **

**_After suffering through a “game”, in which we had to find the correct Warp Pipe which would take us deeper into the castle, Mario and I found ourselves on a bridge, face-to-face with the Koopa King himself. He was a tall and imposing reptile, with well-muscled limbs, sharp claws, a hard, spiny shell, a fleshy underbelly, gleaming horns, red hair and a perpetually smug, smirking face._ **

**_“This is as far as you go, you pesky plumbers!” he roared. “I’ll finish you in the blink of an eye, and the Toads will never see their beloved Princess again! She’ll be mine for eternity! GWA-HA-HA-HA-HAA!”_ **

**_“We’ll see about that!” we vowed in unison._ **

**_I wasn’t without fear, but I was confident because Mario was at my side. I turned to him and held out my hand. He grabbed it. And then we shook, exchanging the physical and mental strength we both needed._ **

**_Thus, the decisive final battle began._ **

**_Koopa didn’t go down without a fight, that was for sure. He belched fire at us, swiped with his claws and tossed hammers our way. But we gave as good as we got, answering back his assault with fireballs of our own, along with hefty punches and kicks. I came up with the idea of attacking Koopa’s underbelly, his most vulnerable spot, pounding on it as long and as hard as I could, getting clawed and tossed around for my efforts. But the thing I was really good at during the battle was backing up my brother, taking the worst of Koopa’s attacks for him, tossing him a power-up whenever he needed one and rushing to his side whenever he grew exhausted. Whenever that beast managed to down Mario, I’d plant myself in front of him and give our foe a look powerful enough to pierce through his hide. He’d laugh and mock and jeer, and I’d conjure fire in both my fists and engage him until my big bro recovered. Amid the boiling lava and the sounds of fighting, we heard a hopeful, dulcet voice, saying, “Whoever you are, I believe in you. I’m counting on you. You can do it!”_ **

**_It all ended up with the three of us on our last leg, hurt and cross and determined to end it once and for all. Mario grabbed my hand, the two of us sounded a battle cry, and we took a running start before performing an impressive leap over Koopa’s horned head, slamming down one last punch as we did. Koopa crashed onto his back, stunned, before slowly sliding off the bridge, plummeting into the sea of lava below._ **

**_“Are you okay, Luigi?” he asked me._ **

**_“Yeah,” I gasped. “Are you okay?”_ **

**_“Yeah, thanks to you,” he said cordially._ **

**_Arm in arm, we strode down the corridor and were greeted with a beauteous sight—the Toadstool Princess herself! She was more gorgeous than in the photos. Her deep red hair glistened in the firelight and tumbled down her back and past her hips, topped by a bejeweled crown. She had a lovely, heart-shaped face, amethyst-colored eyes and luscious-looking lips the color of strawberries. A necklace of hearts and stars was clasped round her neck, and she wore that short-sleeved, scoop-neck dress of white and red, showing off just the perfect amount of cleavage. A sterling silver watch was around her left wrist, and on her other wrist was a thin, gold bracelet. Then, we noticed that she was barefoot, a pair of red pumps dangling from the fingers of her right hand. She looked pretty good for someone who’d been in Koopa’s clutches for God-knows how long._ **

**_Simultaneously, Mario and I took off our caps and knelt before the Princess, who placed her shoes on the floor and strode regally toward us—glided, almost. “Arise,” she softly commanded, and we obeyed._ **

**_After carefully studying us, the Princess spoke again. “You must be the Mario Bros,” she said._ **

**_“Yes, Your Highness,” Mario spoke up. “My name’s Mario, and over here is my brother, Luigi.”_ **

**_We were now so close to her that we caught a whiff of her perfume. It smelled of—peaches._ **

**_“Thank you, Mario,” she said. “Thank you, Luigi.”_ **

**_Leaning down, she kissed Mario on the nose, a chaste but powerful kiss. I saw the flush come to his cheeks, his pupils dilate and a smile of pleasure worming onto his lips. Then, she stepped daintily toward me and planted a soft, sweet kiss on my nose. A warm, tingly feeling swept through my body, and little hearts came bursting out of me._ **

**_The moment was broken when we heard a car zooming toward us. The seven Toad retainers we’d rescued earlier came pulling up in a convertible, a-ha’s “Take on Me” playing at full volume on the speakers. Mario and I helped the Princess into the convertible before taking a seat ourselves, and off we went to her castle. As we passed the numerous blocks and whatnot, she used her magic to turn them back into Toads, who laughed and squealed with delight at their regained humanity._ **

**_When we reached the castle—it happened._ **

**_“Look!” shouted a Toad. “There he is! There’s the brave hero who saved our Princess!”_ **

**_Hero? Didn’t they mean_ ** **heroes _?_**

**_“Yeah, that’s Mario!” piped up another Toad. “The dashing plumber from Brooklyn!”_ **

**_I saw Mario positively glow at the attention and bit my lip, a peculiar feeling arising in my soul. A feeling similar to when Mario was hailed as a hero for saving Pauline from DK._ **

**_We all climbed out the convertible and watched as a drawbridge lowered over the castle’s moat. Mario gave the Princess her hand, and together, they walked toward the castle entrance as the Toads shouted to him and showered the pair with confetti and streamers. I, on the other hand, walked alone, showered with nothing._ **

**_“All right! Let’s put our hands together for the brave plumber, Mario!”_ **

**_“Hip, hip, hooray for Mario, our hero!”_ **

**** **Huh?**

**_“Mario, Mario, he’s our man! If he can do it, anyone can!”_**

**** **What?!**

**_“Way to go, Mario! You sure showed that Koopa who’s boss!”_ **

**But—I landed some blows on him, too…**

**_“Go, go, Mario!”_ **

**_“You did it, Mario!”_ **

**_“You’ve won a gold medal, Mario!”_ **

**** **Wh—what about me? I put in my fair share of effort…**

**_I couldn’t believe what was happening. The Toads were heaping all of the praise on Mario. My name wasn’t even mentioned once. It was as if I’d disappeared. As if I’d never shown up in the first place. They didn’t even know I was there! I wanted to remind them that I’d helped out, as well, but my words died on my lips when I saw the big smile on my bro’s face. I couldn’t spoil this pivotal moment for him. I just couldn’t. It would make me look like some entitled brat. So, I quietly followed them into the castle and watched the Toads throw a splashy reception for my big bro, extolling his brave actions and how he won his big fight with Koopa—the fight I’d fully participated in. But, no, they didn’t care about that—my involvement was fully glossed over. Not a single nod or hint of recognition, not even from Agnes and Oliver, the two Toads who first took us in and explained the situation for us. Zero. Zip. Zilch. Nada. Nothing._**

**_Save for the few slices of the cake the Princess helped bake, I didn’t get anything for my efforts._ **

**_It all went to Mario._ **

**_And I bore it all in silence._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**27 November 1985**

**Brooklyn, New York**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_It feels good to be home, but things aren’t exactly the way they were before. Going back to being everymen after our adventure is far from an easy feat. And one other thing’s certain—my relationship with Mario will never be the same._ **

**_We spent a month in the Mushroom Kingdom, recuperating and getting to know the Princess we rescued (oh, right,_ ** **Mario _rescued her; based on her subjects’ behavior, I had nothing to do with that—how foolish of me to forget). She was far from just a delicate flower, attempting to escape numerous times, remaining unafraid in the face of the imposing Koopa, snarking at him and telling him what she thought of him whenever she could. She also fosters a spirit of athleticism among her subjects, encouraging them to get out and exercise during select hours of the day. But there’s one thing she doesn’t say out loud that she tells us with her eyes—the full extent of what she’d endured in Koopa’s clutches. She looked so flawless after an extended period of captivity because he’d allowed her to bathe and tend to her hygiene—however, he had an ulterior motive for that, and we read that ulterior motive in her eyes. Not once did we broach the subject, though. She was determined to move on, and we were determined to help her._**

**_Mario and I helped rebuild the kingdom we grew to regard as a second home, helped the Princess heal from her harrowing experience “in another castle” and befriended the locals. It was a refreshing and re-energizing month, but the Toads could sense our homesickness. So, earlier today, they led us to a Warp Pipe near Oliver and Agnes’s house._ **

**_“Is this…?” Mario asked._ **

**_“We gave our word,” Agnes said solemnly._ **

**_“Well,” I spoke up. “You all have started growing on us, and—we’d like to think of this place as our home now.”_ **

**_“Never fear,” said Oliver. “This pipe goes both ways! You can visit us again any time you like!”_ **

**_We beamed._ **

**_“The Princess has agreed to oversee the construction of additional pipes for your personal use as a ‘thank you’ present,” said one of the Toad retainers. “We don’t think we would’ve gotten back on our feet if it weren’t for you!”_ **

**_“Yeah! The door is always open for you guys,” chirped Agnes._ **

**_“Wow,” breathed Mario. “Thanks, guys.”_ **

**_“Yeah,” I added. “You’re the best.”_ **

**_“Before you go,” said Oliver. “We just want to say—thanks. For bringing back not only our Princess, but also our hope, our dignity and our lives.”_ **

**_I still feel that this was directed more at Mario than at me, but I brushed that feeling aside._ **

**_“Thank you all, too,” said Mario. “You gave us the adventure of a lifetime in only two months.”_ **

**_“Wait!” shouted a voice._ **

**_There was Princess Toadstool, gliding briskly toward us. “Will I ever see you guys again?” she asked._ **

**_“Anything is possible,” Mario replied._ **

**_She kissed us both on the cheek. “Have a safe trip,” she smiled, “and thank you for everything you’ve done for us.”_ **

**_“You’re welcome, Princess,” we said in unison._ **

**_Giving one final wave, we hopped down the Warp Pipe, back to Brooklyn—back to an ordinary life._ **

**_We tumbled back out into the familiar sewers, picking ourselves up in time to see Sal standing there, goggle-eyed and slack-jawed._ **

**_“There you are!” he exclaimed, unrestrained relief in his voice. “Where in God’s name have you been?!”_ **

**_I smiled wryly. “You wouldn’t believe us if we told you, Sal,” I said._ **

**_Sal looked us over, and then plucked out an Invincibility Star threatening to fall from my pocket. He turned it over and over in his fingers, looking from this neat find to us. An amused smile quirked his lips._ **

**_“Try me,” he said, a twinkle in his eye._ **

**_Home sweet home, I guess._ **

**_Luigi_ **


	4. Best of Both Worlds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our Bros settle into their new life in the MK while balancing it with their old life in Brooklyn.

**12 January 1986**

**Mushroom Kingdom**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Our arrival here has really done wonders. Agnes told me that before we showed up, all of the Toads spent their days and nights in fear. Now, they don’t have to be afraid, because now they have someone to protect them. I chose not to tell her that I also fought to protect them, too. She was so enraptured in her speech that she wouldn’t have noticed, anyway._ **

**_The Mushroom Kingdom’s economy is once again thriving, now that Koopa’s curse has been broken. The Princess is establishing political and trade relations with neighboring kingdoms; day by day, she’s re-learning how to play the political game after spending so long at the mercy of someone she despised. I also couldn’t help but notice her growing closeness to Mario. She likes to invite him to her castle for tea and cakes, and they go for walks. Don’t get me wrong, they’re totally cute together, but I hope she didn’t forget that I had a hand in her rescue. She was there during the final fight, after all. Maybe she should tell that to her subjects._ **

**_When we’re not visiting the MK, we’re back home in Brooklyn, trying to get a plumbing business of our own started up. Sal’s severance pay will cover the startup costs, but we’re looking for the right building to set up shop. We want this business to handle everyone’s plumbing needs, so it probably won’t survive if it’s in the wrong part of town. I’m just happy that I’m not covered in grime anymore. I’ll take fixing a sink, a faucet or a toilet any day of the week._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**28 January 1986**

**MK**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Please excuse my rattled nerves. I’ve had a pretty rough day today. This morning, I watched seven people die a fiery death on national television. What was supposed to be another wondrous journey into space turned into tragedy._ **

**_After a delay, the Space Shuttle_ ** **Challenger _lifted off from Cape Canaveral Air Station in Florida. The delay was weather-related, and the program was considering cancelling the flight because of a dangerous build-up of ice. The shuttle had ran into a minor problem last year, and they had to partially abort the mission. I think they should’ve cancelled this flight altogether._**

**_On this mission, an elementary school teacher would’ve been up there with the other astronauts, actually giving a lecture from the shuttle. That meant that young schoolchildren had also seen the launch and inadvertently bore witness to things going horribly, horribly wrong._ **

**_The_ ** **Challenger _gracefully propelled herself up from the launchpad and rolled to the correct orientation. Things were going well, and she was soaring into the sky, toward the final frontier. For 73 seconds, everything was perfect._**

 **_“_ ** **Challenger _, go at throttle-up,” said Mission Control._**

**_“Roger, go at throttle-up,” acknowledged the commander._ **

**_Microseconds later, time seemed to suspend itself as the shuttle blew apart before my very eyes, vanishing into a red-orange fireball. The solid rocket boosters remained intact, careening every which way through the Florida sky. I knew enough about launch sequences to understand that something was happening._ **

**_As debris plunged toward the ocean and Mission Control attempted to regroup, I sat there in a state of shock, numb. The Princess had gone pale, her dainty hands clasped over her mouth, Mario doing his best to comfort her. The Toads present were running around in a frenzy, shouting and chattering at each other. A few were crying. And all I could think about was that teacher and the multitudes of young children who were just traumatized by her sudden demise._ **

**_I couldn’t move. I couldn’t do anything. I was aware of the Toads beginning to shout orders, of the Princess beginning to weep. My face fell into my hands, and my body began to shake. Seven lives had just been lost, and I’d just seen them die. Minutes dragged by, and I was aware of someone helping me out of my seat and upstairs. Then, I was given some tea, and slowly, I began to come out of my shock._ **

**_“Are they…?” I asked, a bit hoarsely._ **

**_The Toad shook his head sadly. “There’s no way they could’ve survived at that altitude. I’m sorry.”_ **

**_I dropped my head._ **

**_Mario came bursting in seconds later, and I could tell that he was also rattled. “Bro! Are you all right?” he asked._ **

**_“Oh, Mario—just hold me!”_ **

**_And that’s just what he did. In his arms, the numbness wore off, and the truth of what I’d just witnessed began to sink in. Tears fell from my eyes, and Mario was quietly sobbing, as well. We’d watched the historic launch of the first space shuttle, the_ ** **Columbia _, back in 1981, and the missions soon became a part of our lives. We thought they’d continue forever, but now, we were reminded of the harshness of space, of the risks astronauts undertook when signing up for these missions. But that teacher—wasn’t an astronaut. Her job wasn’t supposed to be dangerous—it was supposed to be fun and productive. And she’d died on the job all the same._**

 **_After Mission Control had confirmed without a doubt that the_ ** **Challenger _had exploded and that her crew were lost, the Princess had the Mushroom Flag lowered to half-staff and declared a day of mourning. Later tonight, we’re going to hold a candlelight vigil for the fallen: Commander Francis R. Scobee, Pilot Michael J. Smith, Mission Specialists Ronald McNair, Ellison Onizuka and Judith Resnik, Payload Specialist Gregory Jarvis and Payload Specialist and schoolteacher Christa McAuliffe. Seven people who are now among the stars for all time._**

**_Luigi_ **

**21 February 1986**

**Brooklyn, New York**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Josh and I had a much-needed talk about the_ ** **Challenger _disaster last month. I think we’re finally starting to process it. Josh, Joan and Julian had sat in their living room in front of the TV, eating pancakes and sausage, cheering as the shuttle lifted off. When the_ Challenger _disintegrated, Josh had spat out his mouthful of food. His first priority had been shielding his soon-to-be-10-year-old son from the grisly sight. He and Joan had ushered the boy away from the TV and into his bedroom, where Julian started spouting questions about the event. His parents had gently explained the situation to him, and that it was okay to be sad because those astronauts were very important people. Then, they’d distracted him with his favorite comic books before retreating to their own room and watching the news reports on the tragedy._**

**_The events of January 28 were a sobering reminder. In a world of power-ups and magic and stars, Mario and I are still human. Death is inevitable, and it doesn’t discriminate. But first, we have to live while we can, appreciating what’s given to us, rather than wanting what’s withheld._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**19 March 1986**

**Brooklyn, New York**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_I have the raddest news ever! Mario Bros Plumbing is now open for business! We serve most locations in the New York Tri-State Area, and we won’t turn down potential clients for any reason! Leaky faucet? Faulty toilet? A persistent clog? No problem! Mario and I will simply swing into action with our trusty tools on our belts! I don’t even mind getting my white overalls a bit dirty, because dirty overalls are worth the customer’s satisfaction!_ **

**_Customers tip us generously, and we’re paid significantly more than when we were working with Sal. Our salary is enough for Mario to buy me my very own spin bike and for both of us to rent a nicer apartment. My new neighbors don’t mind me pedaling to my heart’s content on my new exercise bike early in the mornings; nor do they mind my dancing late at night. I can also afford more games for my NES. Which actually reminds me—a company called Nintendo has released a game inspired by our adventure last year. It’s called_ ** **Super Mario Bros _, and it’s so accurate that it hurts. Of course, I’m only available in the two-player option, and three guesses as to who gets to be Player Two. Mario is the star of the show, and I’m the understudy who backs him up. Figures. I’m reminded of that during our regular visits to the MK, what with Mario signing autographs and posing for photos while people have trouble remembering my name. I’ve been called “Green Mario” countless times, and I look nothing like my bro. We’re fraternal twins, not identical! But—I smile and laugh it off and let my bro enjoy his hard-earned fame, focusing all of my energy on the plumbing business and my various recreational activities. I bet they’ll start remembering me if Mario and I start a plumbing business in the MK to look after those pipes hanging around._**

**_At least our customers in Brooklyn take the time to acknowledge me._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**3 June 1986**

**MK**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Guess what? The Koopa King is back, and he wants the Mushroom Kingdom—and its ruler—back. Once again, the peaceful Toads were turned into blocks, plants and rocks, and the Princess has been spirited away to Koopa’s Castle. But Mario and I won’t stand for this. We rescued her once, and by God, we’ll do it again! Wish me luck!_ **

**_Luigi_ **

**2 August 1986**

**MK**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Koopa pulled out all the stops on this go-round! During our trek through those eight worlds, he hid Poison Mushrooms in some of the ? blocks. These Mushrooms cost us a hit point or a life, and we came to recognize them by their purplish color. His foot-soldiers were about the same, except that the Piranha Plants came in both gray and red, some fake versions of King Koopa were blue, and that there were Bloopers patrolling the sky as well as the sea. But my workouts at Josh’s gym and on my spin bike, combined with the Super Mushrooms introduced into my diet, began to pay off during this quest. I helped Mario evade Fire Bars and boosted him onto high ledges. Plus, I’d taught myself to jump slightly higher then him, at the expense of my traction. Sometimes, my sliding around saved my bacon; other times—not so much._ **

**_Mario and I subdued the enemies just like last time, by jumping on them or throwing fireballs. We utilized the springboards scattered around each course. Once more, we traversed land, sea and sky, powering ourselves through day and night, only sleeping and resting when it was absolutely necessary. In order to break the monotony, we still told raunchy jokes, but we’d also brought our Walkman radios along so we could listen to our favorite tunes. We relied on the hospitality of the seven Toad retainers we saved along the way. The next thing the MK needed to work on was security!_ **

**_Koopa looked positively livid when we faced him down at the final castle. He tried to smush us several times, but we were too swift. Mario and I coordinated our attacks a little bit more, discovering that we could hurt Koopa more by doing so. All we could think about was the Princess and our new friends, wondering if they were okay and knowing that they were counting on us. Our finishing blow involved the two of us uppercutting Koopa off the bridge and into the lava._ **

**_After catching our breath, Mario and I entered the room where the Princess was held. She smiled at us in greeting, clad in a freshly laundered dress. A liberal amount of Aqua Net had been applied to her hair. Not even her makeup was out of place. Once again, she was barefoot, her pumps next to a nightstand. Smoothly, she glided toward us and gave us each a magical kiss on the nose._ **

**_“Thank you, Mario Bros,” she said. “I knew I could count on you.”_ **

**_“You and the Toads are becoming a part of our family,” said Mario. “We couldn’t let King Koopa hurt you again.”_ **

**_The first strains of “Take My Breath Away” came to us faintly in the distance, growing louder as the seven retainers arrived on the scene in their luxurious car. The Princess sat in the front, while Mario and I sat behind her. Then, the driver hammered down, leaving Koopa’s Castle and the Dark Lands in the dust._ **

**_Two hours or so later, we arrived at the Princess’s castle. And once again, Mario got all of the attention. A crowd of Toads surrounded him and the Princess as they walked across the drawbridge, while I followed a few feet behind them. It was almost as if I was on the outside looking in. Later, I got to eat a fair-sized slice of cake, and the Princess gave me_ ** **some _acknowledgement, but still._**

**_Now, I’m relaxing in my room, headphones on, listening to “Take My Breath Away” as I write these words. All is well, another day saved. But now, the Toads have to rebuild once again. And I have this peculiar feeling that the Koopa King will come back. He’s more stubborn than DK, that’s for sure!_ **

**_Luigi_ **

**18 October 1987**

**Brooklyn, New York**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Little Mac’s big break finally came today! THE Mike Tyson gave the Bruiser from the Bronx, along with a few other WVBA fighters, the chance to face him in the boxing ring. I still remember the excitement on his face last week when he broke the news. He was absent from Josh’s gym over the next few days, presumably training with Doc. I was about to purchase my tickets when Mario gave me some interesting news—he’d been invited to serve as the referee! Someone must’ve leaked his side-job as a princess rescuer!_ **

**_Mario scored me a free, front-row seat to the tournament. Josh and his family once again showed up to give Little Mac their support. The boxer began the event in his usual pink hoodie, black tank top and green short shorts. Things started off with rematches against Glass Joe, Mr. Sandman and Bald Bull. With those three fights, Mac easily worked his way up the tournament grid. That was when he started facing some serious opposition._ **

**_Von Kaiser was a former military officer hailing from West Berlin. He took a lot of punishment before going down and gave Little Mac a very nasty black eye. Piston Honda, from Tokyo, Japan, equaled and nearly surpassed Mac in speed. He tended to waggle his eyebrows up and down, and sometimes, Mac would punch him while he was doing this. The flamboyant Don Flamenco, ex-_ ** **toreador _from Madrid, Spain, opened his bout with Mac by giving him a red rose and tended to taunt. Too bad talking isn’t a free action in the world of boxing. King Hippo was a HUGE fighter from the South Pacific, and the only way for Mac to defeat him was to hit him on the belly. The big lug didn’t even try to get up after Mac managed to knock him down._**

**_Then, there was Great Tiger, who somehow knew how to teleport and confused Mac with his moves. I didn’t really think that was fair, since Mac didn’t have any teleportation abilities. But then again, Mario and I faced an unfair opponent, so who are we to judge?_ **

**_And then, there was Soda Popinski, from the USSR. The overly nationalist tone this fight took was a bit too much for my taste. Besides, this guy liked to drink soda. Lots and lots of soda. He wasn’t all that bad._ **

**_Little Mac’s penultimate opponent was Super Macho Man. I really wanted Mac to beat his [bleep] because he couldn’t stop preening for the cameras or flaunting his millions. Okay, we get it, you were born with a silver spoon in your mouth. I, on the other hand, had to work and sweat and literally waddle knee-deep in [bleep] to get where I am today. Mac represented the little guy, the working-class hero, while Super Macho Man represented the guy who probably never had to work a day in his life. Mac baited him into using his spin punches and then whaled on him while he was dizzy. He took most of the blows so far from this rich snob, but I guess he harbored some contempt toward his opponent, too, for he got back up just to spite him. Barely any tears were shed when Mac rendered him down for the count. Serves Mr. Moneybags right._ **

**_Mac’s tenacity advanced him to the final round, where none other than Mike Tyson waited for him. If he could survive fourteen grueling rounds with the boxing champion, then he’d win. My hands were clasped in my lap, and I was sweating bullets, as Mac and Tyson duked it out. The latter’s punches could send Mac staggering, and he seemed unfazed by Mac’s flurries of blows. But nonetheless, Mac stayed with it, clearly bolstered by my presence. It didn’t take long for Josh, Julian and I to get fired up and start cheering our friend on._ **

**_And he won. Little Mac, the diminutive everyman boxer,_ ** **won _over the formidable Mike Tyson! Mac raised his arms in victory, and he cried openly when he was presented with the championship belt. I found it quite symbolic that my big bro would be the one to bestow such an honor upon one of my good friends._**

**_It took four long, hard years, but Mac finally did it. He proved himself worthy among the crème de la crème of the boxing universe._ **

**_And I’ve never been happier._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**9 October 1988**

**MK**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Mario and I have decided to update our look. Nowadays, we wear matching blue shirts, but Mario wears red overalls, whereas I wear green overalls. Mario’s cap is red with an “M” on it, and mine is green with an “L” on it. At least it’ll be harder to notice when we dirty them up. The two of us went ahead and opened another plumbing venture in the Mushroom Kingdom. Two locations to better serve you._ **

**_This morning, Mario woke up from a very strange dream. When we were getting ready to open for the day, he told me all about it. He dreamed of a place called Subcon, of an evil frog king named Wart, and that he, along with me, Toad and the Princess, defeated him by—pulling up turnips and throwing them at him. Peach was even able to fly. And the strangest part was that it had felt_ ** **real _!_**

**_Maybe he’s eating too many of those Mushrooms._ **

**_In other news, Mario wants to go back to school and earn a medical degree. I can’t blame him—being a doctor will net him better pay than being a plumber. As for me, I think I’ll stick with being a plumber—continue to represent the little guy. Honestly, it’s time for me to set myself apart from Mario and become my own person. I feel like I’m being obscured by the shadow of his heroics. He’s basking in all of the credit for rescuing the Princess, while I’m the man in green who always follows him around. My bro has always been my hero, but now—it’s all “Mario this” and “Mario that”, and after a while, it starts getting under my skin. I want to shout out, “Luigi is here, too! Luigi risked his life; doesn’t he deserve some thanks besides a slice of cake?” But I don’t, because being the selfless person that I am, I help others without the expectation of a reward._ **

**_I just hope that Mario hasn’t forgotten that I helped him during both of our adventures, that I didn’t just sit back and let him do all of the work. He’s been a bit wrapped up in being the kingdom’s hero lately, and that worries me. But I’ll simply swallow back those worries and let him be._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**21 April 1989**

**MK**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_I’m now the proud owner of a Nintendo Game Boy! Now I don’t have to worry about plugging in consoles when I need a little diversion. I can slip it comfortably in the back pocket of my overalls. And since Mario also bought one of his own, I have one of those little tether cords so we can play in co-op mode._ **

**_But it looks like I’ll be spending some time without him. Mario told me that he’s been roped into a rescue mission on behalf of this place called Sarasaland, the Mushroom Kingdom’s most reliable political ally. In fact, their ruler, Princess Daisy, is Princess Toadstool’s closest friend. Sarasaland is dealing with its own invader troubles in the form of an alien named Tatanga; he wishes to not only take Daisy as his queen but also impregnate her with his heir! I can understand why they want to borrow Mario—since he rescued Daisy’s friend, he can rescue Daisy, as well. Still, I wished they would’ve asked me to pitch in, too. I kinda like traveling to new places._ **

**_Mario and I hugged before I saw him off to the strange realm of Sarasaland. Each night, before I turn in, I’ll make a wish on the stars for his safe return._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**22 April 1989**

**MK**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Boy, did I have my green hat pulled over my eyes. I was chatting with Princess Toadstool when our conversation turned to Mario’s expedition. And that was when I was kindly informed that my heroic big bro had_ ** **volunteered _to rescue Daisy. He wasn’t pushed into anything. He volunteered. And he chose not to tell me._**

**_Ah, good old Mario. He’s always wanted to protect me since we were boys. He’s never wanted me to fret over him, but isn’t that what brothers are supposed to do? Look out for one another? Did—did he volunteer to get away from me? Or does he suddenly have this hero complex, thriving on the rush of an adventure?_ **

**_I honestly didn’t know which emotion to feel—stunned, hurt, angry, deceived or all four. So, I dressed in jogging clothes and went for a run, and when that failed to do anything, I retreated to my room, took off my shirt, popped in the first CD I saw, turned up the volume to full blast and began to dance, my motions aggressive. For most of the day, I angrily danced about my room until the thoughts of Mario traipsing off to fight someone else’s battles while I cooled my heels began to dull. Then, I hopped down a Warp Pipe to Josh’s gym. Luckily, the place was open late today._ **

**_By now, Josh was able to deduce whenever something was going on between me and Mario. He’d also obtained my bro’s phone number, along with the Princess’s contact information. As I tossed my stuff into a locker, I heard him calling the Princess, asking her to relay the message that I was at his gym, a little upset, but otherwise safe. Despite my raw emotions, I didn’t want Mario to fret too much over me._ **

**_I sweated it all out on a spin bike until it was time for Josh to lock up._ **

**_Mario had better have a d—n good explanation when we see each other again._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**31 July 1989**

**MK**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Mario, Mario, Mario—why can’t I stay p—ed at him? As soon as the Princess told me that he was safe, and that Daisy was free of Tatanga, I fell to my knees and thanked God. We’d talk about his deception at a later time. Right now, I was just happy that he was coming home. He asked me if I wanted to meet Sarasaland’s princess, and let me tell you, I’m glad I said yes._ **

**_I met them both at the train depot. The moment Daisy stepped off the train, my heart just started going_ ** **thump-thump-thump _in my chest. I’d never seen a woman as gorgeous as Princess Daisy. Her dark auburn hair was in a stylish updo, and she wore a dress the color of sunflowers. She had bright blue eyes, a winning smile and faint freckles on her cheeks. All I could do was take off my hat and hold it over my pounding heart._**

**_“Oh, Daisy! Daisy!” I said once I found my voice._ **

**_She skipped toward me, full of energy. “Hi!” she said in a perky tone. “You’re—Luigi, right?”_ **

**_“Yes,” I replied. “It’s very nice to meet you.”_ **

**_“Nice to meet you too, Luigi,” said Daisy, kissing me on the forehead._ **

**_I blushed deep red, and little hearts came bursting out of me._ **

**_The three of us had lunch at a nearby coffee shop. Daisy told the two of us about growing up in Sarasaland. She was quite the tomboy, and nothing, not even the alien creep, Tatanga, could weigh her down for long. Her mom passed away when she was very young, so she was raised primarily by her dad, Richard. Nowadays, she was running Sarasaland alongside him. Talk about the perfect father-daughter team._ **

**_“It was lovely to meet you,” said Daisy after we finished our meal. “Unfortunately, I need to return to my people and help rebuild what Tatanga destroyed. I’m catching the red-eye later today.”_ **

**_“Princess?” I said nervously._ **

**_“It’s okay, you can call me Daisy.”_ **

**_“Daisy—good luck,” I managed to say._ **

**_“Thanks, Luigi,” said Daisy._ **

**_Mario and I escorted her to the airport, and she kissed us both on the nose when it was time for her to board her flight. I floated all the way home._ **

**_Yes, there’s no denying it. I’ve fallen in love._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**9 November 1989**

**Brooklyn, New York**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Today, Mario and I sat in front of the TV and watched as the wall that had divided Berlin for 28 years finally came down. Families were reunited after over two decades of pain and longing, an era in our history finally drawing to a close. I was reminded that the world isn’t static; it changes. Certain social attitudes lose their appeal. And looking back, you’ll realize that sometimes, the old ways weren’t entirely the best._ **

**_Daisy and I have been keeping in touch. Sometimes, she calls me; other times, I call her. More often than not, we exchange letters. She describes the beauty of Sarasaland post-cleanup, and I talk about New York City’s best attractions. But all I want is to tell her how much I love her._ **

**_I recently purchased a personal computer, and I’m still learning to get the hang of it. Agnes and Oliver were among the first Toads to acquire personal computers in the MK. Once I master this whole e-mailing thing, I hope I’ll be able to communicate with my friends—and with Daisy—faster._ **

**_I guess that’s all for today. Night-night!_ **

**_Luigi_ **

**31 December 1989**

**Princess Toadstool’s Castle, MK**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Well, this is it. The totally awesome 80s are drawing to a close. Mario and I began this decade as a carpenter and a mechanic, respectively, and we’re about to end it as plumbers and protectors of a faraway land. Many surprises will greet us as this new decade dawns, some good and some bad, but we’ll face it like we’ve faced the surprise of the past—together._ **

**_Farewell, 80s—you’ve served us well! Happy New Year!_ **

**_Luigi_ **

**12 February 1990**

**Grass Land**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_The dastardly Koopa King is at it again! And this time, he’s enlisted the help of his mischievous Koopalings, Iggy, Larry, Lemmy, Ludwig, Morton, Roy and Wendy, to wreak havoc on the various regions near the MK. There’s Grass Land, Desert Land, Water Land, Giant Land, Sky Land, Ice Land and Pipe Land._ **

**_“It’s up to you two to recover the magic wands for each of the land’s seven monarchs,” said the Princess. “I’ll send letters to keep you updated.”_ **

**_“Have no fear, Princess,” said Mario. “We’ll put a stop to this!”_ **

**_“You can always count on us!” I added._ **

**_And off we went on our newest adventure._ **

**_We’re currently staying at a motel in Grass Land. Tomorrow, our journey begins in earnest!_ **

**_Luigi_ **

**19 March 1990**

**Pipe Land**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_What an adventure we’ve had so far! The seven regions we liberated brought brand-new power-ups to the table. First, there’s the Tanooki Suit, which allows us to knock aside enemies with our cute little tails and turn into statues to hide. Then, there’s the Frog Suit, which helps us swim better through water. The Hammer Suit gives us the Hammer Bros’ powers and a protective shell. The P-Wing gives us the ability to fly. And in Sky Land, Kuribo’s Shoe allowed us to hop on potential attackers and over spiny enemies called Munchies. The other enemies we encountered were pretty much the same, save for the fact the Bloopers now have kids! We were also introduced to Bob-ombs, which we could use to our advantage if we had the Fire Flower, and the spooky Boos, which only attacked when our backs were turned._ ** **Brrr.**

**_Along the way, we got to stop by Toad Houses, where grateful Toads would supply us with useful items. At the end of each region, we’d battle a Koopaling. They’d fire magic bolts at us, try to hit us with balls and attack us with rings and ground pounds. They’d also spin around in their shells and try to crash into us. But we outmaneuvered them and sent them packing with three sound stomps, returning the seven magic wands to their rightful owners._**

**_We thought our work was done, but oh, no. Koopa had one last trick up his sleeve. After defeating Wendy, he was nice enough to reveal that while we were otherwise distracted, he swooped in and grabbed the Princess, daring us to try and rescue her! Looks like we have to pay a visit to Dark Land tomorrow. That’s gonna be oodles of fun._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**1 May 1990**

**MK**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Our trip through Dark Land was extremely memorable! Not only did we have to scale big tanks, battleships and fight our way through three hand traps, we also had to get past airships, storm a fortress and deal with a super tank before finally making it to Koopa’s Castle. And let’s not talk about the stone statues we had to fend off in order to get into Koopa’s room._ **

**_The bridge we battled on was constructed differently, made out of bricks. In between breathing fire and slashing at us, Koopa would vault into the air and try to smash us into paste! He’d really stepped up his game! Well, we did, too, and after several near-misses, we figured out a way to turn Koopa’s desire to crush us underfoot against him. His Ground-Pounds were powerful enough to destroy sections of the bridge, you see, and if we could get him to pounce on an area where there was no bridge left, then we’d be in the clear. We pelted him with fireballs and kicks and then dodged about, executing our little plan. After what seemed like hours, Koopa Ground-Pounded through the last section of the bridge, falling straight down into the abyss below._ **

**_“He’s not gonna give up, is he?” I asked._ **

**_“Nope,” said Mario._ **

**_With that, we slipped into the room where Koopa had kept the Princess._ **

**_Earlier in the year, she’d decided that a makeover was in order. She now wore a hot pink shoulder-baring dress, and had dyed her hair brunette. Adding to the look was a blue gemstone-set ring, and there was now a mushroom charm on her necklace. One of her shoes was in each hand as she approached us, smiling, as always, like a sunbeam._ **

**_“Thank you, Mario Bros,” she said, “but our Princess is in another castle.”_ **

**_We laughed._ **

**_“Just kidding,” she giggled, kissing Mario, and then me, on the nose._ **

**_We walked outside to find some sort of flying car hovering over the remnants of the bridge, Wilson Phillips’ “Hold On” playing at max volume over the loudspeakers. The seven monarchs we’d helped looked over the railing and waved at us._ **

**_“Need a ride?” one of them asked._ **

**_We helped the Princess aboard first, and then the seven rulers assisted us in boarding. Then, they set a course for home while we helped ourselves to freshly-prepared sandwiches._ **

**_Once we reached the castle, the seven thanked us for driving out the Koopalings before gently lowering us to the ground next to the castle entrance._ **

**_The doors flew open at once, the Toads streaming out and swarming around Mario and the Princess, welcoming them back. Three guesses as to who they_ ** **didn’t _welcome back._**

**_But you know what? I’m kinda used to it now. If they’re not gonna notice me anytime soon, then I guess they never will._ **

**_Sigh._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**13 October 1990**

**MK**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Brothers—can’t live with them, can’t live without them._ **

**_Mario, that fame-hogging elder brother of mine, really knows how to push my buttons. There are some things that I can’t stand about him—and yet I love him all the same, because I know he’ll be there for me, no matter what._ **

**_Last month, he finally got his medical school diploma, which means that he’s on his way to becoming a licensed physician. He wouldn’t stop strutting around and bragging about it._ **

**_But enough of that. Let’s talk about what went down between the Super Mario Bros today._ **

**_It had been raining nonstop for two weeks, leaving Mario, the Princess, Toad and I cooped up together. The weather-induced confinement didn’t take long to start chafing on us, and today, the tension between me and my big bro reached an explosive climax._ **

**_Very early that morning, I’d hoped to relax and read one of my favorite books. But then Mario decided that it was the perfect time to bother me with his records. Yes, I like to blast my music sometimes, but at least I don’t do it when other people are within earshot!_ **

**_I held my tongue as long as I could before finally letting out a frustrated huff. “Mario!” I exclaimed. “Turn that racket back down! Can’t you see I’m trying to read?”_ **

**_Mario made no move to do so, prancing around to “It Must’ve Been Love”, a plunger in his hand. “Well, I wanna listen to music!” he said, giving off the air of a spoiled child. “This record’s hot!”_ **

**_For the first time in, well, ever, I completely lost it with my big bro. I marched over, yanked the record off the turntable and tossed it into the fireplace._ **

**_“There!” I retorted. “Now it’s even hotter!”_ **

**_“That was my favorite record!” snapped Mario, getting right in my face._ **

**_I got right in_ ** **his _face, so that our noses touched. “Well, it serves you right for the time you busted my favorite wrench!” During our lunch break about a year ago, Mario decided to fiddle around with our tools, and one of my trusty wrenches had drawn the short straw that day._**

**_In three swift motions, I pulled his cap over his eyes, yanked on his overall straps and then yanked on his beloved moustache. He winced before shaking his stache and cap back into shape._ **

**_“Oooh…” he fumed. “I hate it when you do that!”_ **

**_I was kinda aware of Toad and the Princess attempting to diffuse the situation, but Mario and I were just so hot that we instantly started going at it, pushing and shoving and finally grappling and wrestling on the floor. No punches were thrown, thank God, but I demonstrated for the first time that I could hold my own against my brother in a physical tussle._ **

**_And during that fight, some very hurtful words were said, especially on Mario’s part._ **

**_“Well, I wish I didn’t even_ ** **have _a brother!” he spat._**

**_Ouch, Big Bro. Very ouch._ **

**_I was so stung that I lashed right back. “Oh, yeah? Well, consider yourself de-brotherized!” Yes, I know that’s not a real word, but I was too p—ed off to care._ **

**_My next course of action was to remove myself from the situation before it escalated even further._ **

**_Marching toward the door with my head held high, I paused for one final parting shot. “Farewell,_ ** **ex _-brother!” On those words, I stormed out into the pouring rain, slamming the door behind me._**

**_Pausing to snatch up my duffel bag, I went straightaway to Josh’s gym, where Josh and Julian (who’s fourteen now, can’t you believe it?) saw the storm signals. Jules immediately got a locker set up for me, while Josh made a grab for the phone. I threw off my sopping wet clothes, pulled on a pair of green pants and a blue tank top, grabbed my Walkman and went into the cardio area. Two ice-cold bottles of Gatorade were waiting for me in the cup-holders of my usual spin bike. Josh was such a saint._ **

**_“Hey, Mario,” Josh was saying. “Yeah, I have him…Really?...All right. Talk to you later.” I paid him no mind as I swung onto the bike, slid on my headphones and began pedaling._ **

**_Gripping the handlebars, I pedaled faster, harder, adding as much resistance as I could bear, the scrap with my bro playing over and over in my head. Five minutes in, I took off my shirt and tossed it aside, increasing the intensity of my workout and pushing the limits of my abs, core and glutes. Sweat rolled thickly down my face, dripped from my arms, glistened on my back and trailed along my chest and torso. I lost myself in the feeling of those muscle groups working and working, the rhythm of my breaths and the workout tunes pouring from my headphones. I pedaled away until I was nearly breathless, at which point I slowed to a brisk pace and took a few large gulps of sports drink, and then kicked the intensity up even higher. My thoughts settled into a comforting white noise, the urge to punch Mario in the face beginning to dull…_ **

**Words like violence**

**Break the silence**

**Come crashing in**

**Into my little world…**

**Painful to me**

**Pierce right through me**

**Can't you understand**

**Oh my little girl?**

**All I ever wanted**

**All I ever needed**

**Is here in my arms…**

**Words are very unnecessary**

**They can only do harm…**

**Vows are spoken**

**To be broken**

**Feelings are intense**

**Words are trivial**

**Pleasures remain**

**So does the pain**

**Words are meaningless**

**And forgettable**

**All I ever wanted**

**All I ever needed**

**Is here in my arms…**

**Words are very unnecessary**

**They can only do harm…**

**All I ever wanted**

**All I ever needed**

**Is here in my arms…**

**Words are very unnecessary**

**They can only do harm…**

**Enjoy the silence…**

**_By the time Josh insisted that I take a break, I was sopping with sweat, a puddle of it on the floor around me. The anger still burned, but I was no longer tempted to do something violent when I saw Mario again. I slid off the bike, wiped it off, and sat on the bench, Josh sitting next to me._ **

**_“What the Hell happened?” he asked._ **

**_“Mario and I—got into it,” I explained. “He said some very brutal things to me. He—said—he wished—he never had—a brother…”_ **

**_I couldn’t stop myself from breaking down. Couldn’t stop the tears from falling as I recounted every detail of our fight. Josh didn’t interject; he just listened as he rubbed the small of my back. Julian re-appeared with some water, which I accepted gratefully._ **

**_"Why do I even bother with him?” I sobbed._ **

**_“Because,” said Josh. “He’s your brother. You may have your rough days, but remember that Mario still has your best interests at heart. You guys are a team; the same blood runs in your veins. Don’t let a petty squabble tear you apart.”_ **

**_“Hey, L,” said Julian. “One time, I got into a fight with a friend at school. We didn’t speak for a long time. Finally, my school counselor took me into her office and told me about a huge falling out she had with one of her pals when she was my age. Shortly after their fight, her friend died in an accident. The last thing they said to each other was something cruel. She was in tears when she finished. And then she told me that life was too short to hold a grudge against someone, especially your friend. That I needed to talk things out with my friend soon, because the next time we cross paths might be our last. After talking with the counselor, I sought advice from my dad, and that’s when he told me what he and my uncle would do after they quarreled.”_ **

**_“What would you do?” I asked Josh._ **

**_“Well, first, we’d do what you did,” said Josh. “We’d go our separate ways and engage in a physical activity to help cool off. Then, we’d play the grateful game. We’d mentally count and list the ways that we’re blessed to have each other in our lives. It’s called ‘learning to dance in the rain’. We’d tell ourselves that our brother may not be perfect and likes to drive us up the wall, but he’s our brother, and that we should appreciate his presence in our world. Then, after a few hours of contemplation, we’d retreat to the tree house our parents built for us, talk things out, apologize and hug.”_ **

**_“I realized what I needed to do regarding my friend,” said Julian. “I saved up my allowance money, went to the bakery and ordered a big cake. The next day, I arranged to meet my friend in the library, and I took the cake with me. It was his favorite flavor. The moment he tasted it, he melted. He was willing to listen to what I needed to say, and I was willing to listen to what he needed to say. And we’ve never had that severe of a fight since.”_ **

**_“So,” finished Josh, “if and when Mario approaches you later today, and it appears he wants to talk to you, swallow your pride and at least listen. You don’t have to forgive him right away, but maybe you can hear him out.”_ **

**_“Maybe…” I said softly._ **

**_I felt a little better, and then the three of us ordered lunch from Shake Shack, which we ate in Josh’s office. About 2 hours after we’d finished eating, I was pummeling a punching bag when Josh’s phone rang. He answered it, his face growing paler throughout the conversation._ **

**_“I’ll let him know,” he said before hanging up. “Hey, Luigi…”_ **

**_“What’s happening?” I asked, pausing my beatdown._ **

**_“I just got off the phone with your Princess friend,” Josh said slowly. “Your brother’s—been kidnapped. He went for a walk to clear his head, and he fell into the clutches of a turtle…”_ **

**_“Koopa!” I realized._ **

**_“She told me she received a dossier of photos from this—Koopa. Your brother’s wearing some sort of mind-control helmet, and…”_ **

**_I snapped my fingers. “That must be Ludwig’s work!” I exclaimed. Ludwig was the one who came up with kooky inventions. “Good thing I brought my frog suit with me!”_ **

**_“Frog suit?” asked Julian._ **

**_I showered quickly, changed into my frog suit and thanked Josh and Jules for the talk before leaping down the Warp Pipe and swimming through the floodwaters in search of Mario._ **

**_“Hang in there, Bro,” I murmured. “I’m gonna get you out of there. Whatever it takes. Whatever it takes…”_ **

**_It turns out that Koopa and Ludwig were responsible for the two weeks of nonstop rain. They’d built some sort of rain machine and intended to use it to flood the MK! Clad in my trusty frog suit, I swam my way into their lair to confront them, only to be ambushed by my mind-controlled, wrench-wielding brother!_ **

**_Who knew that something that aggravated him was strong enough to counteract a brainwashing device?_ **

**_I’d tried everything. I started rattling off memories of our childhood and of the recent past. I even played AC/DC’s “Thunderstruck”, one of his new favorite songs. But Mario just kept attacking. So, I pulled the mind-control helmet over his eyes, pulled his overall straps and then snapped his moustache out of shape._ **

**_“Oooh—I hate it when you do that!” he shouted._ **

**_The helmet made a few noises before flying off of Mario’s head and onto Ludwig’s. Mario stood there, a disoriented look on his face, which quickly turned into recognition when I ran up and grabbed him._ **

**_“Hey! Are you all right, Big Bro?!” I asked._ **

**_“Never better, Lil’ Bro,” Mario replied, throwing his arms around me. “I see you took my advice about wearing a frog suit! Listen—about what I said—I’m so sorry…”_ **

**_“I’m sorry, too,” I said. “I guess being stuck inside for two weeks made us go a little crazy! If I forgive you, then can you forgive me?”_ **

**_“Absolutely!” replied Mario. “I can’t stay mad at you, Luigi.”_ **

**_“And I can’t stay mad at you, Mario,” I said with a smile._ **

**_We shook hands, and then Mario looked deep into my eyes._ **

**_“Hey,” he said. “We have our own thing, and it works. Don’t ever forget it.”_ **

**_“That’ll be the day!” I crowed._ **

**_Then, we looked at Ludwig, who’d fallen victim to his own mind-control device. Exchanging crafty smiles, we sicced Ludwig on his dear old King Dad, laughing as he chased the turtle all around the castle. King Koopa was practically crying and wetting himself. Serves him right for bothering the Princess all the time!_ **

**_With the storm finally broken, the Toads could finally exit their homes and get some fresh air. As for Mario and I, we kinda got into it again over who’d truly instigated our tiff. And once again, I pulled on his cap, overall straps and stache._ **

**_“Oh, brother!” the Princess and Toad sighed in unison._ **

**_“Brothers,” I heard Mario mutter. “Ya can’t live with ’em—ya can’t live without ’em.”_ **

**_D—n straight, Mario._ **

**_Eventually, the two of us hugged it out and agreed to share the blame for our fight. We’d both acted immaturely, and I had no right to toss his favorite record into the fireplace, just as he had no right to ignore my requests to turn his music down. I’ve started saving the money I earned to buy him a new record, and I think I’ll give it to him when our birthday comes up._ **

**_That was the first major disagreement between us since our arrival in the Mushroom Kingdom, and it may not be the last. But even though there are times we may be at odds, we’re brothers first. Like Mario said, we have our own thing. And when I’d found out that Koopa and Ludwig had taken him and performed experiments on him, I’d braved the frigid waters and all sorts of perils to rescue him, even though I was still a little sore over the words he’d said. Because we’re the Super Mario Brothers. We’re the Mushroom Kingdom’s last, best and only line of defense. And no matter what happens, we’ll always, ALWAYS have each other’s backs._ **

**_Luigi_ **


	5. Love and Motherhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luigi unexpectedly becomes a maternal figure and makes a pivotal decision about his relationship with Daisy.

**12 August 1991**

**Dinosaur Land**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_After all that business with the Koopalings last year, the Princess decided that a little vacation was in order. She woke us up with a big breakfast, and next thing we knew, we were all on a plane headed for an exotic new location—Dinosaur Land! My elementary school teacher told me that dinosaurs are extinct, but I’ve started challenging everything I was taught since Mario and I crawled through that pipe back in ’85. Plus, this is a vacation we’re talking about here. You don’t think about things too hard during a vacation._ **

**_Upon arrival in Dinosaur Land, we were shuttled to the hotel. Mario and I got adjoining rooms, so we could visit each other at leisure. Before long, we were relaxing on the veranda, sipping on the drinks offered us and listening to the many things we could see and do during our stay. A relaxing feeling spread through my body as it sank deeper and deeper into the chair. Nothing better than an escape from plumbing, and best of all, princess rescuing. These next few pages are gonna be filled with all sorts of adventures I’ll go on in Dinosaur Land!_ **

**_Luigi_ **

**13 August 1991**

**Dinosaur Land**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_First the good stuff, and then the bad stuff._ **

**_The good stuff is that we have some brand new threads. I’m now wearing a green shirt, green hat, navy overalls and brown boots. Mario’s now wearing a red shirt, red hat, blue overalls and brown boots. It’s considerably more vibrant than our earlier wardrobe, and now we’re easier to recognize. In the hustle and bustle, I forgot to tell you about it._ **

**_Okay, now the bad stuff._ **

**_We went to the beach this morning. Mario and the Princess were skinny-dipping, and I was cooling off in the shallows. Then, we dried off, relaxed in the sand and ate lobster and cracked crab for lunch. After lunch, I plugged in my headphones, turned on my Walkman and enjoyed the scenery until my eyelids drooped. My eyes met Mario’s, and we silently agreed to a quick siesta._ **

**_I woke up to my big bro fiercely whispering my name. My eyes fluttered open, staring into urgent sea blue. “Hm?” I asked._ **

**_“The Princess!” whispered Mario. “She’s—gone!”_ **

**_Wide awake, I sprang to my feet. Sure enough, the Princess’s spot was empty, save for her beach towel, flip flops and Walkman._ **

**_“Okay, let’s keep calm,” I said. “We’ll get to searching and ask the locals if they’ve seen her.”_ **

**_We dressed quickly and began scouring the beach, our search quickly expanding to the forest area. And it was there that we found a white egg with green spots, lying out there in the open! Our first impulse was to give it some shade and protection from predators. But as we were carrying it to a safer spot, it shuddered—and then hatched._ **

**_Out of the egg popped a green dinosaur with brown shoes. His eyes searched the forest before falling on us._ **

**_“Ah! It’s you two who freed me?” he asked._ **

**_“Yes,” said Mario._ **

**_“Thank God! You wouldn’t believe how stuffy it was in there,” said the dinosaur. “My name’s Yoshi. What’s yours?”_ **

**_“I’m Mario, and that’s my baby bro, Luigi.”_ **

**_“We’re the Super Mario Bros,” I added._ **

**_“All right! Awesome!” said Yoshi. “We’re gonna need someone super because some monstrous turtles are causing all kinds of Hell!”_ **

**_“Monstrous turtles?!” I gasped._ **

**_“Yeah!” cried Yoshi. “They’re the reason why I was in that egg, and they’ve trapped my buddies in eggs, too!”_ **

**_Mario cursed. “Koopa and his brethren!” he realized._ **

**_Slowly, I nodded. “They won’t allow us even the slightest rest.”_ **

**_“He must have the Princess, too,” said Mario. “C’mon—we gotta find her and save the rest of Yoshi’s friends!”_ **

**_“Let’s-a go!” I cried._ **

**_Yoshi handed both of us a feather which transformed into a beautiful cape. “You might need this,” he said. “Some say that it has magical powers!”_ **

**_We put on the capes and looked each other over. Now we_ ** **really _looked super!_**

**_I guess you won’t be hearing from me for a while. Once again, the Super Mario Bros are on a mission to stop Koopa’s latest plot and send him running back to the Dark Lands!_ **

**_Luigi_ **

**1 September 1991**

**MK**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Leave it to Koopa to spoil a vacation. I no longer think he’s going after the Princess for her magic. He’s doing it because he enjoys the thrill of the chase. But I don’t take kindly to anyone riling up my big bro for kicks. Someone should get me and Koopa alone in a room; by the time I’m done, he won’t be tempted to go after the Princess again._ **

**_Anyway, let me tell you about our latest go-round with Koopa._ **

**_The capes that Yoshi gave us had magical powers after all—they gave us the ability to fly! Mario and I held hands and laughed as we soared over unstable terrain and crowds of enemies, collecting coins and weaving through obstacles. When we weren’t airborne, Mario was riding on Yoshi’s back, with me jogging close behind. We soon came across another egg, which hatched to reveal a red Yoshi! Thankful to give my feet a rest, I hopped aboard, and Mario and I trotted along together. Once again, we took our Walkman radios along with us, and the song that started playing on mine once I got a Yoshi of my own? It was the theme from the 60s TV show, “Rawhide”. Quite fitting._ **

**_So, then, I found out that my Yoshi could spit fireballs at enemies. Both mine and Mario’s used their sticky tongues to eat fruit and capture Koopa’s minions. We were able to train them to lick out their tongues on a silent command. (As always, a video game based on our adventure was released shortly thereafter, and people started freaking out because they thought we were punching our Yoshis in the head. Seriously, WTF?) On the backs of our new friends, we journeyed through Yoshi’s Island, Donut Plains, Vanilla Dome and across Twin Bridges into Cookie Mountain._ **

**_It was there that we happened upon a wide chasm. We didn’t think our Yoshis would jump far enough. But it seemed our Yoshis knew they wouldn’t make it._ **

**_I saw the green Yoshi buck Mario up onto the other side at the apex of his jump seconds before my red Yoshi did the same._ **

**_We landed on the ground and looked over the edge in time to see both Yoshis snap off a crisp salute before disappearing into the chasm._ **

**_They—gave their lives for us!_ **

**_We sat there, devastated, but there was little time to mourn. We had to keep on._ **

**_In the aptly named Forest of Illusion, Mario and I wound up separated. Wandering blindly through the brush and greenery, I stumbled upon another egg, which hatched to reveal—a green baby Yoshi!_ **

**_“Mama?” he squeaked._ **

**_Dropping to my knees, I cradled my arms around the baby Yoshi. He was the most adorable creature I’d ever seen! His big eyes looked straight at me, and he nuzzled my neck as he leaned into my touch. “Mama?” he squeaked again._ **

**_“You—you lost your Mama?” I asked softly. “It’s okay—we’re gonna find her.”_ **

**_Cuddling the baby Yoshi against my chest, I stroked his soft hide and scoured the forest in search of an adult Yoshi. But there was none to be found. D—n that Koopa._ **

**_“I guess you’re stuck with me for a bit,” I said soothingly, “but we’re gonna find my big bro. He’ll help us get you to your Mama, okay?”_ **

**_The baby Yoshi smiled. “Mama,” he said. “Mama.”_ **

**_I obtained a Fire Flower, scooped the baby Yoshi into my arms and once again set off. Whenever I found a piece of fruit, I offered it to him, and he greedily gobbled it right out of my hand. Then, I’d burp him like any other baby, and we’d continue on our way. He’d fall asleep sporadically and wake up with the cutest grunts, gurgles and squeaks before raising his head, smiling at me and saying, “Mama.”_ **

**_It didn’t take long for me to realize that he was referring to me._ **

**_“You—you think I’m your Mama?” I asked._ **

**_“Mama!” he cried happily, burying his face into the crook of my neck. “Mama…”_ **

**_Well, I_ ** **was _the only person showing him affection in this strange world—_**

**_“Hey!” shouted a familiar voice._ **

**_Mario appeared then, sweaty, bruised and covered in small cuts. “There you are! Thank God you’re all right!”_ **

**_Then, his eyes fell on the baby Yoshi. “Oh, my! Hello there!” he cooed._ **

**_“I found him here,” I explained as Mario gave the baby Yoshi a back rub. “He’s a very big eater—he ate every fruit I offered him.”_ **

**_“Did he get lost?”_ **

**_“He was in an egg,” I said. “At first, I thought he was separated from his mom, but then…”_ **

**_The baby Yoshi smiled up at me. “Mama,” he said._ **

**_I blushed. “That’s right,” I said. “Mama’s here.”_ **

**_Mario’s lips tweaked upward. “Mama?” he repeated. He began to chuckle. “Mama Luigi?! Holy…” He burst out laughing._ **

**_I lanced him with a glare, but remained silent._ **

**_Finally, Mario recovered. “I’m sorry, Lil’ Bro, but that’s just too funny.”_ **

**_“Hm. I’m glad you think that way,” I said. Then—_ **

**_“Look out!” I exclaimed, shifting my hold on the baby Yoshi and dropping into a fighting stance._ **

**_An enemy dressed as a football player tried to get the jump on Mario. Leaping in front of him, I summoned a fireball in my hand. But the baby Yoshi was even faster, snagging the bad guy with his tongue and leveling him into his mouth._ **

**_“Whoa,” Mario and I said in unison._ **

**_From that moment on, the baby Yoshi was part of the team, gobbling up the enemies who tried to ambush Mario and me. After a grueling trek, we made it out of the Forest of Illusion and began infiltrating the Koopalings’ castles. The baby Yoshi couldn’t come into the castle with us, and I was reluctant to part with him, but one of the grown-up Yoshis came over and assured us that he’d be waiting for us on the way out. After defeating each Koopaling and recovering the eggs they kept as trophies, we’d demolish the castle, I’d grab the baby Yoshi, and we’d continue on our way. Through Chocolate Island, the mysterious Star World, the equally mysterious Special World and finally—Koopa Valley, where the King himself was waiting for us._ **

**_Thunder rolled in as Mario and I stood on the castle’s roof. Koopa floated down on a weird flying contraption with a propeller and a smiling clown’s face. But a look of discomfort was etched on his face, and we soon saw why—_ **

**_The Princess, clad in a pink bikini, was in the flying contraption with him, lashing out at her captor with one of the hardcover books she’d brought with her. Boy, she was_ ** **p—ed _. Koopa was struggling to fend her off while battling us at the same time, flinging wind-up toys at us which exploded unless we jumped on them. Then, we’d throw them back at him, making sure not to hit the Princess. We decided to call the toys Mecha-Koopas._**

**_When she wasn’t hitting Koopa with the hardcover, the Princess was tossing Mushrooms and other power-ups to us, yelling encouragement. Koopa sometimes liked to drop Fuzzies and Bob-ombs on us, but we always evaded them in the nick of time. After three rounds of evading these obstacles and punting his own Mecha-Koopas at him, the Koopa King gave up. His flying—thingy—which we found out was called the Clown Car—turned upside down, allowing the Princess to use her magic to gently float to the ground, before it spun off into the distance. She threw her hardcover at the retreating villain for good measure, and then she turned to face us._ **

**_In that bikini, the Princess was lean, curvy and muscular. A blue gemstone was set in her bikini top, bobbing up and down as her chest heaved from the leftover adrenaline. Her face was flushed, her fists were clenched, and her belly button pulsed with her breaths. I also forgot to mention that she’d dyed her hair blonde earlier this year. And (surprise, surprise) she was barefoot._ **

**_Gradually, she calmed down, her fists relaxing, her breaths steadying, her rage-filled face softening into a grateful smile. She approached us, and Mario took off his Cape and wrapped it around her shoulders._ **

**_“Are you okay?” he asked._ **

**_“I am now,” she said softly. “It’s just—this stunt he pulled made me so upset.”_ **

**_We nodded in understanding._ **

**_“Thank you,” said the Princess, kissing Mario first, and then me._ **

**_We looked up as fireworks began to light up the sky, one of them forming the shape of a heart._ **

**_The three of us exited the castle to an astonishing sight. A crowd of Yoshis stood there, gawking at us, before erupting into cheers. I saw the baby Yoshi in front—now full grown! Must’ve been the fruit and enemies he ate!_ **

**_“Mama!” he cried. “You did it!”_ **

**_“I sure did,” I said. “Wow, you’ve grown so fast!”_ **

**_One of the Yoshis, a yellow one, had a boombox balanced on his back. A blue Yoshi pressed “play”, causing Londonbeat’s “I’ve Been Thinking About You” to peal throughout all of Dinosaur Land._ **

**_Trailed by the eggs we’d freed earlier, the Yoshis rode us back to our hotel. Once we were there, we found the Toads who’d accompanied us on the trip lined up in neat little rows at the hotel entrance. Their faces lit up once we came into view._ **

**_“Princess! You’re safe!” squealed one._ **

**_“Mario, you’ve done it again!” cheered another._ **

**_As before, the Toads swarmed and mobbed Mario, leaving me in the dust. I stared forlornly after them until I felt someone nuzzle my shoulder._ **

**_The Yoshi I’d found in the forest smiled at me, his eyes bright. “Mama Luigi,” he said. “Thank you. For everything.”_ **

**_I smiled back. “You’re welcome,” I replied._ **

**_“Will I see you again?” asked Yoshi._ **

**_“Yes,” I promised. “Good mothers always look after their children.”_ **

**_We all stayed in Dinosaur Land for a few days before cutting the trip short and returning to the Mushroom Kingdom. However, Yoshi decided to tag along with us. The Toads didn’t mind that much._ **

**_Now, Mario and I are getting ready for a golf tournament we’ve recently been invited to. The Princess is serving as Mario’s caddy, and Daisy—the lovely Sarasaland princess, has volunteered to by_ ** **my _caddy. The tournament will be the perfect opportunity to finally confess my feelings for her—feelings that have been boiling inside me since we first met. But what if she doesn’t feel the same way? What if she’s already spoken for? What if—what if Richard puts his foot down and sends me packing?_**

**** **Dio _, I’m so nervous. I’m spending these coming weeks psyching myself up!_**

**_Luigi_ **

**29 September 1991**

**MK**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Mario and I had to wake up very early to get to the golf course on time. I still had jitters, but a hot breakfast neatly dispelled them. We grabbed up all of our golf balls and golf clubs and dressed in special golfing outfits. Mario’s outfit kind of resembled the American Flag, while mine was green with white stripes and stars. After making sure we had everything, we headed outside to meet our caddies._ **

**_Daisy was breathtaking in her caddy outfit! She wore a form-fitting top and short skirt, and those legs could last for days. Her hair was in a ponytail, light makeup was on her face, and her smile—that was her best accessory. I found myself blushing like crazy as I looked at her._ **

**_“Hi, Luigi!” she chirped._ **

**_“Uh, h-hi,” I managed._ **

**_“Ready for some golf?” she asked._ **

**_“Yeah,” I said._ **

**_I saw Mario and the Princess kissing and couldn’t resist an envious look. How come he was so confident around women, whereas I was a stammering mess?_ **

**_Maybe because Daisy is a very special woman to me. She’s not like the girls I saw in high school and college. She’s a princess—a princess who endured something traumatic, so I don’t think she’s ready for love. But then I think back to watching_ ** **Flashdance _in the theater eight years ago, watching young Alex Owens take the plunge. Her situation was left ambiguous, but I know I can take control of this situation by gathering the strength to confess my feelings for her. If I don’t, then she might fall for someone else, and then I’ll never get the chance._**

**_The four of us hopped into the golf kart and rode off to the golf course._ **

**_But I’m not gonna waste pages by giving a minute-by-minute account of eighteen rounds of golf. That would be a boring read, don’t you agree?_ **

**_Instead, I’m gonna skip over to the pivotal part._ **

**_In short, Mario placed first in the golf tournament, while I came in second. During the trophy presentation, I saw Daisy standing in the crowd, beaming at me. My courage began to build. It was time to tell her. It was now or never!_ **

**_“Nice golfing skills, Luigi,” she said once the presentation ended. “You may have gotten second place, but you did your best.”_ **

**_“Th-thanks, Daisy,” I said._ **

**_“Is—something wrong?” she asked._ **

**_“Princess—there’s something I need to tell you,” I said. “Something—I should’ve told you the day we met.”_ **

**_“Okay,” said Daisy._ **

**** **Here I go _, I thought._**

**_“I—I love you, Daisy,” I said. “I love you so much. All I could think about is how you endured what that alien creep put you through. You’re smart, resourceful and strong, and you’ve captured my heart the way no other woman has captured it. The times we’ve spent together are the times I feel truly alive. I’ve kept this to myself for two years because—I don’t know if you’re ready to take that chance. I’ll give you all the time you need to think about it, but—Daisy, would you go out with me?”_ **

**_Now, Daisy was the one blushing. “Oh, Luigi…” she said._ **

**_I felt my heart stand still._ **

**_“I—I’ve felt the same way about you,” she said finally. “I wanted to tell you as much as you’ve wanted to tell me, but you’re right. I wasn’t ready. I was recovering from what Tatanga did to me and to my kingdom. I can’t help but notice that no one truly appreciates you here. I’ve seen the way you light up when I walk into a room. When I look into your eyes, everything else doesn’t matter anymore.”_ **

**_She took my hands in hers and smiled. “I love you, too, Luigi.”_ **

**_“So—is that a ‘yes’?” I asked nervously._ **

**_“You bet! Yes, Luigi! A trillion yesses!”_ **

**_“Daisy…” I breathed, taking her in my arms._ **

**_And then we kissed. It was slow, sensual, magical. I still feel the tingle on my lips. The other golfers took notice of us, but we ignored them._ **

**_It’s official. I now have a Princess of my own. And now, I feel complete._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**13 October 1991**

**MK**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_I was tending to my affairs in Brooklyn when I happened upon a music store. And there, in one of the shelves, was The Record._ **

**_No, not records so as much as just The Record. It’s been a full year to the day. And I still feel horrible for hurling Mario’s favorite record into the fire. I’d overreacted over something so petty and let the nasty weather get to me. In that music store, I saw the chance to make things right once and for all._ **

**_So, I bought The Record and hopped down the first Warp Pipe I saw._ **

**_Mario was listening to his Walkman when I arrived. Oh, the irony. Holding The Record behind my back, I quietly approached him and then tapped him on the shoulder. He pulled aside his headphones and turned to me._ **

**_“Hey, Luigi,” he said._ **

**_“Hey, Mario,” I greeted. “I have something for you.”_ **

**_“Really? What is it?”_ **

**_“Something long overdue,” I explained, revealing my gift for him._ **

**_“Wha…” Mario was confused at first, but once he held The Record in his hands, I saw the remembrance sweep over his face. Tears came to his eyes._ **

**_“Luigi…” he said. “You know—I forgave you for that.”_ **

**_“I know,” I said. “I just—I still feel bad about that day. About what I did and what I said. And—I just couldn’t see you without your favorite record on your shelf.” Tears were pooling in my eyes, too._ **

**_“Lil’ Bro…” whispered Mario. “My Lil’ Bro—I have something for you, too.”_ **

**_He reached into his pocket and pulled out a wrapped parcel, hefting the weight in his hands before handing it to me._ **

**_I unwrapped it to reveal a golden wrench, shiny and smooth. Inscribed on it were the words “To Luigi, the Best Baby Bro Ever.”_ **

**_“Oh, Mario…” I began to blubber. “You forgave me for the record, and I forgave you for the wrench. And I forgave you for the awful words you said to me that day.”_ **

**_“You’ll never know how many nights I spent wishing I could take them back.” Mario was a step away from full-on bawling. “Wishing that I’d listened when you asked me to turn the music down…”_ **

**_“It’s okay, Big Bro. You’re absolved,” I said._ **

**_Seconds later, we were in each other’s arms, crying and appreciating the others’ presence. That terrible, rainy day was finally behind us, and we could easily move past the residual guilt. I remembered what Josh said, about the grateful game. And I began to play it right there, on the floor, in my brother’s arms._ **

**_“Mama, why are you crying?”_ **

**_Mario and I looked up. Yoshi stood there, a concerned look in his eyes._ **

**_“Because—I’m happy,” I explained to him. “Happy to have met you, and happy to have a brother like Mario.”_ **

**_Yoshi smiled and joined in the hugfest._ **

**_I’m the happiest I’ve ever been since our arrival in the MK. Not only am I a mother of sorts, but also I found “the One”. I’ve settled into my role as plumber and protector, even though I rarely, if ever, get acknowledged._ **

**_Plus, even during the worst of storms, I still have_ ** **you _._**

**_Luigi_ **


	6. Games N' Stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The MK ushers in a more athletic lifestyle during the early 90s with the introduction of kart-racing tournaments and sporting events. Luigi and Daisy take their relationship to the next level.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is heavy smut ahead. Be warned!

**27 August 1992**

**MK**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Things have settled into a routine since our trip to Dinosaur Land. Yoshi and I have come to regard each other as equals, not just “mother and son”, but he still affectionately calls me “Mama” or “Mama Luigi”. Daisy and I are taking it slow, going on lunch dates and picnics in the park, or going to the movies. Once, she showed me around Sarasaland, which has rebuilt spectacularly. It’s not done yet, but it’s amazing what can be accomplished in 3 years._ **

**_I have a brand new game for my Game Boy! It’s called_ ** **Kirby’s Dreamland _, and it stars a round puffball named, well, Kirby, who can swallow his enemies whole and puff himself up like a balloon. And after you clear the level and beat the boss, he does a little dance. He’s just so adorable! I think this game is aimed at kids who are still too young to comprehend the intense adventures of the Super Mario Bros._**

**_Which brings me to the biggest news of all—the Princess is organizing a little kart race! I’ve spent these past few months working on a kart of my own, tuning it to be the fastest and coolest on the track. I think it’s a good idea to start competing in sports, because I need new outlets for my aggression and frustration. Dancing still helps, and it’s always good to see about Josh and Julian, but as that rainy day in 1990 proved, my emotions regarding my big bro can still rage out of control. With the introduction of events such as this kart race, chances are that we’ll never get in that big of a fight again._ **

**_The Princess has invited all of her constituents to participate in the kart race, and she teased that she’s invited some old friends, as well. She’s ordered the construction of several racetracks, which are due for completion sometime next month. Until then, I’m gonna find a nice open road to get some practice._ **

**_I can’t wait to burn rubber._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**1 September 1992**

**MK**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_I’m beat! I’ve never participated in something so extreme in my life—well, maybe I have, but I’m still beat! But I can’t go to sleep unless I relate the gist of the day’s events to you._ **

**_The Princess pulled two surprises out of her sleeve when we arrived at the racing area. The first was the normally villainous Koopa having a civil conversation with her. He wasn’t trying to grab her or anything! We were naturally suspicious of his motives, and that was when he pulled out the flag of truce for us to see. The Princess explained to us that he’s also a sports nut, and that he showed up at her castle earlier with his flag of truce and asked if he could get a spot, along with one of his Koopa Troopas. She was just as suspicious as us, but being a forgiving soul, she eventually gave in._ **

**_But the second surprise was even bigger. Mario and I saw a familiar, hulking ape tinkering with his kart. When we approached him, he looked up, and it was none other than DK! DK shyly explained that he’d read up on our exploits while in DK Isle and said that he was genuinely happy for us. He saw the ads for the kart race shortly after they circulated and decided to take a chance and enter. Then, he asked us about Pauline, and we told him about her and Stanley, the exterminator. DK made a little face, but other than that, he took the news well. I left Mario and DK to catch up and commiserate, and tended to my kart. My blood started pumping as I caressed the hood. I could hardly wait to open her up and see what this baby could do!_ **

**_At 9a.m. sharp, the racers were instructed to start their engines and line up at the starting line. There were eight of us in all—Mario, the Princess, Yoshi, Koopa, DK, Koopa Troopa, Toad and me. The stands were crowded with spectators, watching us intently. A Lakitu with a traffic light on his fishing pole floated down on his cloud to count the race down. When the light turned green, I tightened my grip on my steering wheel, floored the gas pedal and zoomed out along with the other seven racers._ **

**_The race was divided into several cups with five, five-lap races each. First on the agenda was the straightforward Mushroom Cup, and the first course was Mario Circuit (because my bro’s so special, he has to have a race course named after him). It was designed like a traditional racetrack, except for oil slicks we had to watch out for. I sat straight in my seat, steering wheel tight in my fist, negotiating my way past the oil slicks and Warp Pipes sprinkled throughout the course. My engine roared and thrummed, vibrating up my nerves, my spine, my brain. My eyes narrowed, and my breath quickened as I muscled against the other racers on the course._ **

**_On the pavement track were tiles with question marks on them. Driving over these tiles yielded items like Banana Peels, Green Shells, Fireballs and Red Shells to throw at other racers, Feathers to help perform a high jump, Super Mushrooms to boost speed, Lightning Bolts to shrink other racers, Ghosts which turned you invisible and stole someone else’s item, Poison Mushrooms you had to evade, Stars which turned you invincible, Eggs which worked like Banana Peels and Coins, additional to the ones scattered around the track. I always tried to drive over a ? tile, but they were easy to miss. They should’ve used ? blocks instead, but I digress._ **

**_Lap by lap, I got used to the terrain and the car. I taught myself how to take hairpin turns, jump and drift. My tongue raked across my lips as I sighted a racer who passed or attempted to pass me, Shell heavy in my hand, and then I pulled back and flung it. My skin was hot, and my emotions were like pistons misfiring._ ** **I _wanted to be named the fastest, the best racer. Maybe then the Toads would remember my name._**

**_Unfortunately, I finished third, but I was too wired to be upset. I was already looking forward to the second course, Donut Plains._ **

**_Donut Plains had Monty Moles, which could jump up and surprise the racers. If we didn’t take our turns carefully enough, then we’d fall into the water, and Lakitu would have to fish us out. Despite the grassy terrain, I did a little better in that race, finishing second._ **

**_After that was Ghost Valley, with walls that could crumble if we ran into them and an overall creepy layout. I just kept my focus on the road ahead and on those who dared get in my way._ ** **There’s nothing but the road _, I told myself,_ so just keep driving _. Under my shirt and overalls, I felt the sweat coating my skin, and I decided that it felt good. The wind whipping across my face cooled me off somewhat, but it was the surging adrenaline making me hot, not the elements. I came in second for that race, as well._**

**_The fourth race was on Koopa Castle, with Thwomps hanging ominously overhead and bubbling lava. It was here that Koopa tried to sneak up on me, but I nailed him with a banana peel. By the time I zoomed across the finish line, my clothes were sticking to my body, and my kart started to feel like part of me. I placed first, and I rewarded myself with a sports drink as a pit crew serviced my car. It was almost time for the cup’s final race._ **

**_The Mushroom Cup concluded on a tougher version of Mario Circuit. My mouth formed a tight line, and I became nothing but steely nerves and reflexes, guiding my kart through curves and turns galore, steering clear of pipes and sending opponents into oil slicks. The rhythm of my heart almost matched the rhythm of my engine—it was me and my trusty kart against the world, and God help anyone who tried to stop us!_ **

**_I finished strong, in first place—but second overall in the Mushroom Cup. First place honors went to Mario, who was rewarded with a bottle of champagne. He flashed a peace sign before popping the cork and spraying the spirit all over everyone, myself included. Toad was the third place winner, while everyone else had ranked out._ **

**_One hour later, we were ready to start the Flower Cup. The first course was Choco Island. There, I had to tangle with Piranha Plants—one snap of their jaws could send me spinning out of control. And then there was the Chocolate Mud—Mario ran me into it once, and it was Hell to try and drive my car through that. Don’t worry—I repaid him by sending him into the jaws of a Piranha Plant._ **

**_After Choco Island was another Ghost Valley, followed by another Donut Plains, followed by another Koopa Castle. The grand finale of the Flower Cup was a third Mario Circuit, which had more Warp Pipes and hairpin turns than ever before. I’d souped my car up with a CD player, and I presently cranked it up so that dance and electronic tunes began pounding in my ears, along with my blood, of course. I sang along to my music at the top of my lungs, weaving and maneuvering my car, flinging Shells and Banana Peels and laughing each time I accelerated. I let out a whoop of victory when I roared across the finish line—first place, and first overall! Not a lot of standing ovations, but at least it was_ ** **something _. When I was presented with a bottle of champagne, I did a few flair bartender tricks with it before popping the cork and spraying its contents all over Mario, and then myself. It was good-natured, and Mario must’ve sensed that, for after the ceremony, he gave me a great big hug._**

**_After another hour-long break, we all lined up for the Star Cup. Only the first and third courses were unique, and they were Koopa Beach and Vanilla Lake, respectively. On Koopa Beach, Cheep Cheeps could leap out of the water and send us spinning if we touched one, and there was deeper water to contend with. I’d drive along the water’s edge, allowing the tires to splash some refreshing mist onto my skin. I’d also use the water and the Cheep Cheeps to my advantage, tricking the other racers into driving right into them by having them dodge a projectile. Vanilla Lake had icy terrain, so I had to focus intensely to keep my kart from sliding around. It didn’t help that the water was ice cold, and that fragile icy blocks were waiting for us. I took deep breaths and focused, focused, focused, finishing the race a close second._ **

**_Luckily, the final race took us back to basics with a fourth Mario Circuit. Whatever cold I’d experienced at Vanilla Lake was warmed back up again. My blood really began to boil, and I shouted at anyone who threw a shell at me or tried to knock me down a rank. I whipped off my cap and allowed the breeze to cool my scalp, but I otherwise stayed locked on the race, on the road and on the goal._ **

**_I placed second overall in the Star Cup, while the Princess placed first. Politely, I applauded as she toasted the crowd with her bottle of champagne and took one heck of a drink from it. And it didn’t make her even slightly tipsy! It must be her magic._ **

**_After a two-hour break, the Princess decided to select four of the best racers to compete in a Special Cup. And guess what—I was one of them! I was going to race in the Special Cup! Of course, Mario was selected as well, along with Yoshi and the Princess herself._ **

**_The first race was on a third Donut Plains, followed by a second Koopa Beach, then a third Ghost Valley and then a second Vanilla Lake. But the final race of the final cup was—Rainbow Road._ **

**_True to its name, Rainbow Road was composed of rainbow tiles and seemed to be located deep in space. There were no walls, barriers or anything—just the rainbow tiles and black nothingness. It was definitely not for the acrophobic. To make things worse, there were Super Thwomps hovered above us, and one false move could cost us the lead! Did I mention that we still had to deal with five laps of that?_ **

**_But—I kept my cool, seeing that gold cup on the horizon, the chance to finally, finally be recognized and remembered. I_ ** **really _opened her up and gave it everything I had left. “Rhythm is a Dancer” by Snap was blasting from my stereo, my heart was thumping like crazy and the last of my explosive feelings were combusting. Nobody, not even my bro, was gonna stop me from winning this race. My hands were sweaty from gripping the wheel, but I still gripped it until I roared across the checkered flag, until the spectators around me gave a collective gasp, until it sank in that I was the one in first place._**

**_The cheering started at one end of the track and slowly rippled its way across like a wave. I grinned like a fool as I did a victory lap around the track, flashing peace signs all around. After my victory lap, I shook hands with the other racers, and Mario glomped me again. I had my champagne poured into glasses so I could share it with anyone at and over the legal drinking age of 21._ **

**_But I also got to take home a gold trophy with rubies studded at the base. I have it on one of my bookshelves, on top of a paper towel so it won’t get dusty. It was a labor of love, but I proved to the MK that I could surpass Mario at_ ** **something _. Plus, a full day of burning rubber did its job of helping me release the feelings that only_ you _know about._**

**_Here’s a final thought for you. What other things can I surpass my big bro at? Other sports? Fighting, perhaps? I’d love to go a few rounds with him someday._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**21 October 1992**

**MK**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_So, it appears Mario has a property in Sarasaland. Remember when he_ ** **volunteered _to rescue Daisy from Tatanga? Well, her government rewarded him with a splendid palace. He has to pay property taxes and all that, but with the coins he collects, that’s not really hard, now is it?_**

**_Mario likes to call it a “timeshare”. He goes there when he needs time for himself. Sometimes, he hosts parties there. He invites me to these parties, sure, but it’s also a reminder that he undertook a rescue mission behind my back. And what a timeshare it is! He’s got a bunch of indoor and outdoor pools, a Jacuzzi, a home theater, statues of himself, hired help, hair dressers, spa attendants—not to mention a SNES, a Game Boy, a Windows computer and a very big stereo! What else is there—an exercise studio? Now, that would be nice._ **

**_But now, there’s a little trouble in paradise. You see, back in second grade, Mario and I ran afoul of a kid named Wario. I nicknamed him the anti-Mario because his personality was the opposite of Mario’s. And he was greedy! And jealous! He wanted everything Mario had! Okay, yes—me too, but unlike Wario, I can keep it under control! After he moved to a different school, we thought we were rid of him. Guess not._ **

**_Yes, Wario’s back with a vengeance, and he’s taken Mario’s timeshare for his own. Now, Mario has to retrieve the six golden coins required to beat his old rival and reclaim his hard-earned property. And just like last time, he’s going alone. Wow. I guess he doesn’t really know how much I can help him._ **

**_But—I saw him off, and now I’m spending the interim watching over the MK, making trips to Brooklyn to look after the plumbing business and say hi to Josh and Julian, and writing to and romancing Daisy. Mario sends me letters and photos and promises to save a bit of Wario for me. I chuckle and write him back, telling him how much I love and miss him, leaving out how I wish I was with him and giving him much needed backup, as well as the question worrying at me—why didn’t he just tell me he volunteered to rescue Daisy? Why did he have to lie? I’m not psychic; I can’t read his mind. I just want him to tell me._ **

**_Most of my nights are spent with the lights off and the windows open, dancing alone in my room as tunes spew from my brand new CD player. I dance until my mind no longer goes crazy with worry and frustration and that persistent envy and the things I wish I have the courage to tell Mario without coming off like Wario. Maybe I won’t have to tell him—maybe one day, he’ll figure it out on his own. Or maybe he’ll find you and read what I pour into these pages. Or maybe he’ll spend the rest of his games never knowing._ **

**_All right, I gotta stop being negative now. Remember, I’m not the heroic type. I’m a regular Giuseppe. I’m a plumber and a wingman, and a d—n good one at that. And I’m also a mother, and mothers don’t mope around and neglect their kids. I’m proud of who I am, and I’m satisfied with what I have. And when Mario or one of my friends, old and new, needs me, I’ll be happy to help._ **

**_I have to go; there’s gonna be a shooting star tonight!_ **

**_Luigi_ **

**1 November 1992**

**MK**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Mario and Wario had quite the throwdown before the former took back his timeshare. He came back with bruises and a limp. He’s recuperating now, and I’m watching the MK like a hawk. If that Koopa shows up and tries anything, then I’m gonna be very unhappy!_ **

**_But today, my question was finally answered. Mario and I had a long-overdue talk about his first adventure in Sarasaland. He told me that he knows how much I look up to him and that I think of him as godlike, but he’s human, same as me. Then, he admitted that he was too proud to admit to me that he’d volunteered, that he’d come across as some sort of adrenaline junkie, so he told me that he’d gotten roped into it. That’s when I started telling him exactly how I felt, the words spilling from my mouth like an ocean. Mario didn’t break in once, which allowed me to finally break free of that hidden anger. He offered no excuses for his actions and didn’t try to deny it. When I was finished speaking my mind, he quietly admitted what he did and assured me that he wasn’t trying to get away from me. Then—he apologized for not only lying to me but also for not inviting me to join him on that adventure._ **

**_“Some people say that I get off on the adventure,” he said, “and maybe they’re right.”_ **

**_I responded by hugging him, silently forgiving him for that little transgression. Josh is right—I can’t let some petty dispute break us apart. Whatever goes down between us—Koopa and any other threats to the Princess are a considerably worse threat._ **

**_I’m definitely sleeping well tonight._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**19 March 1993**

**MK**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_It appears that me and Mario’s exploits here have gained the ear of the American public. They’re making a movie about us, and it’s due to be released later this year!_ **

**_The details of this movie are under wraps, but I really hope this film is accurate, and I hope they give me credit where it’s due. I wonder who they have playing us, too. Will they have to grow moustaches or parade around with a fake one? And who will they get to play the Princess? And most importantly, which aspects of our lives will they cover? Our upbringing in Brooklyn? Or just the first time we battled Koopa? Rumor has it that Koopa’s also excited about the movie and hopes some of it will shed some light on his motivations. Depends on the film’s target audience._ **

**_Speaking of Koopa, he fell right back into his old ways following the kart race. Every other week or so, he makes off with the Princess, Mario and I go to rescue her, and then Mario gets all of the fame and credit for it. After winning the Special Cup, I still get next to nothing. But I smile all the same. I’m always happy to help Mario. I’m definitely not like Wario, who’d do something like that only if he was paid for it. And come to think of it, I don’t think Mario’s doing it for the fame, either. He’s doing it because first of all, it’s the right thing to do, and second of all, he’s fallen in love with the Princess. I know that I’d help Daisy at the drop of a hat, no questions asked._ **

**_In my spare time, I tinker with and wash my trusty kart, sweat out the toxins in Josh’s gym and of course, dance. The MK has lots of nightclubs, and that’s where I finally show off my stellar moves to the Toads. I don’t cut as loose as I do when I’m alone in my room, but I show off my flexibility, spinning and twirling and whirling and undulating. Both the men and the women go wild and want to dance with me, but I try not to get drunk. I have a few drinks, but I don’t want to get inebriated, I want to enjoy myself._ **

**_And I’m slowly being known through another skill—fixing sinks and toilets in both the MK and Brooklyn. I tend to busy myself with that work—keeps my mind sharp. And no matter what, I always find a way to combat a pesky clog or a leaky pipe. The customers are so impressed that they tip me extra. When a plumbing problem arises, it’s MY time to shine._ **

**_I can’t believe Julian is almost a senior in high school. Has it really been that long since I met him as third-grader at Mac’s qualifying bouts? He’s also fallen in love with a girl in his class, named Jackie. He was her date at the prom last year, and they were actually crowned king and queen! One day at the gym, Julian told me that his parents recently took him aside and had “the Talk” with him. Oh, boy. He also showed me a picture of Jackie, a lovely young woman with loosely curled hair and hazel eyes. She likes playing Mario games, but she has a secret place in her heart for yours truly. It’s nice to have a few fans._ **

**_Mario was in a bit of a mood today, and I know why. It’s the tenth anniversary of his breakup with Pauline, and last we checked, she’s still going strong with Stanley. Better, they’ve gotten engaged and have set a wedding date for next summer. I’ll give him his space and tend to my own affairs, and once he’s ready to talk, I’ll cook him some pasta and listen. Even though he has a new girlfriend, he’ll never forget his first love._ **

**_I think the Princess knows about Pauline, too. Mario must’ve opened up about her sometime during their relationship. But does a past love really matter when he’s the only one standing between her and a stubborn Koopa?_ **

**_Luigi_ **

**28 May 1993**

**MK**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_I—I don’t know what to write today. My mind is still reeling over what I saw on the movie screen today—what they call a “movie”._ **

**_The movie about Mario and me was a titanic letdown. Not a single mention of Mac, Josh, Pauline or DK—four of the most pivotal people in our lives. The film wasn’t even about our discovery of the fantasyland we now call a second home. The Princess wasn’t even a major character. Instead, the film featured Daisy, and the way they portrayed her, as some damsel in distress, was insulting to her personality. Everything about the film was dark and gritty and bleak, Yoshi was re-imagined as some monster, and get this—Koopa’s dastardly plan involved devolution and merging his world with New York. Even the dastardly turtle himself was taken aback. Parallel dimensions? Devolution? That’s not his area of expertise at all. Plus, I was played by an unshaven young kid, and Mario was played by an English actor. Koopa looked more like a lizard than a turtle—my list of grievances can go on forever. Where did they get this stuff from?!_ **

**_Anyway, Mario, Koopa and I talked on the phone and took potshots at the nonsense we just saw, and I called to apologize to Daisy. I spoke to Oliver and Agnes, and they were offended that they weren’t included in the “film”. My next action was to buy_ ** **Flashdance _from a nearby Blockbuster and watch it over and over until the images of the Mario Bros “movie” were thoroughly washed from my brain._**

**_I’m hoping that they try for another Mario movie in the future, and perhaps hire me, Mario and the Princess as consultants. That way, they’ll have a better chance of making it right, instead of the train wreck we suffered through earlier today._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**16 June 1993**

**MK**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Have I ever told you about the educational game they have based on Mario? It’s called_ ** **Mario Teaches Typing _, and it was released close to six months ago. That talking Mario head is uncanny, to say the least. You’re trying to encourage kids to use a keyboard, not scare them off! As if the “movie” was bad enough!_**

**_In other news, almost all of the MK population now has access to cellular phones. The Princess isn’t letting Koopa stop her from keeping her dominion up to date with the times. He’s given us a break so we can recover from the “movie”, but I don’t know how long that break will be. You know what, let’s just—not talk about the “movie” anymore. How about we pretend we never saw it and go back to living our lives? If we’re lucky, it’ll be laughed out of the theater before the year is over._ **

**_I’m gonna go listen to a new song that’s grabbed my attention. It’s called “What is Love” by the Eurodance artist Haddaway. Maybe that’ll clear my mind from the things I’ve seen lately._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**11 May 1994**

**Sarasaland**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Bear with me. I’m about to write some naughty things in here today—the naughty things that took place between me and Daisy last night! Three years after confessing our love for each other, we decided that we were ready to take that next step. She’d invited me to participate in Sarasaland’s court affairs earlier today. That evening, we had dinner and then went for a walk in one of the many sprawling parks. By the time we returned to her castle, the stars were twinkling brightly, and everyone else had turned in for the night._ **

**_Relaxation in her spacious bedroom gave way to cuddling and intimate kisses. We were really enjoying each other’s company. I ran my fingers through her soft hair, and then…_ **

**_“Before we go any further,” I confessed to her, “I think you should know—this isn’t my first time.”_ **

**_“It isn’t mine, either,” Daisy softly admitted, and I could tell by her body language that her first time was far from pleasant._ **

**_“That alien creep…” I growled. Something that pushes my buttons more than anything else is anyone hurting women, either out of anger or just for laughs._ **

**_Daisy took my hand. “Let’s not talk about him, Luigi,” she said. “Tonight is about us and our love.”_ **

**_I couldn’t have agreed more._ **

**_Daisy popped a CD into her stereo, and music began to play as she rejoined me on the bed. We kissed again, deeper this time, tongues probing and hands wandering. But Daisy wasn’t a twenty-something in a Columbia University dorm room—she was a princess and a special lady who met me at a special time in my life. Luckily, the previous girl I was with had set aside some time to teach me the erotic arts. I’d also read books and magazine articles on the subject._ **

**_I broke the kiss and slowly disrobed her, starting with her yellow dress. At the same time, I could feel her own fingers deftly unhooking my overall straps and interlacing around my neck, pulling our foreheads together. She took my mouth in hers a third time before I allowed my coveralls to slide off my body and onto the floor. Her dress followed seconds later._ **

**_Daisy lay back on the bed, and I marveled at her. Anticipation and desire warred in her eyes, and her slightly tan skin was lit up in a warm glow. Neatly sculped muscles further accentuated her lean, curvaceous frame, and her auburn hair was splattered all over the pillow beneath her. I watched her, and she watched me. Then, I slowly pulled my shirt up and over my head and cast it aside with the other clothes._ **

**_“Wow. Luigi,” she whispered as she traced my chest with her soft hands._ **

**_I blushed, and then leaned down and kissed her neck and chest. My fingers slid up Daisy’s bra straps and then set to work unhooking the garment, and she sat up slightly to make it easier. Once relieved of the bra, a pair of firm, perfectly dome-shaped breasts sprung free, accompanied by a sigh from Daisy, a sigh which caused me to blush a little more._ **

**_Slowly, delicately, my tongue trailed across Daisy’s left nipple, and then I took the nipple in, my lips caressing the pink, erected bud while my tongue swirled round and round. I heard her breathing heavily, feeling her skin becoming flushed. The fingers of one hand trailed up and down my spine while I continued to lick and suck, and I stirred to life in a southerly place…_ **

**_“Ohhh…” Daisy moaned softly. “Ohhh—Luigi…” She was feeling her way toward my briefs, so I helped her by discarding them myself. Now, I was completely nude and aware of that familiar, powerful feeling down there._ **

**_After a few heavenly minutes, my mouth released her left nipple with a little “pop”, and then I proceeded to do the same to her right nipple as she clung to me, her moans becoming little gasps and then deep sighs. Her body began to arch, and I helped her slide out of her panties. “Oh, my God,” I heard her say. “Luigi—that feels so good…”_ **

**_I continued my ministrations until I heard her let out a big breath, and then I covered both breasts with slow, sweet kisses, making them jump and quiver. Then I kissed between her breasts and down the length of her body until I reached her mound. Daisy was gasping, and I felt little tremors wracking her body._ **

**_“Are you all right?” I asked. “I’ll stop if you say the word.”_ **

**_“Don’t stop,” breathed Daisy. “Please, don’t stop.”_ **

**_So, I placed a line of kisses across her mound, working my way toward her flower pod. Sliding both hands beneath the small of her back, I looked up and blushed to a deep scarlet._ **

**_“You’re doing fine, Luigi,” she assured me._ **

**_After flashing her a smile, I trailed my tongue along her slick flower petals, and once I savored that taste for the first time, I knew what to do next. My tongue plunged into her core, licking and sucking and slurping without restraint. Above me, I heard Daisy making inarticulate sounds and felt her fingers entangle themselves in my hair. Oh, the numerous things I did with my tongue, moving it in a continuous up-and-down motion while my lips kissed her tightening walls. My hands were now on her hips, my head bobbing with my motions. Her body undulated, keeping time with my licks and sucks._ **

**_“Mmmm—so good,” she gasped. That certainly didn’t sound like discomfort, so I kept going. The little sounds she made had the blood rushing toward my Super Mushroom, and I was soon conscious of a slight ache down there. But it would have to wait. As my tongue went deeper and deeper in her, my slurping noises grew louder and wetter and messier. But we didn’t mind. Her breathing was turning erratic, her flower pod swollen and warm and rippling and ripening. The moisture covered my lips, and I took the time to lick it off before focusing back on her more ravenously than ever, speeding up, and then slowing down, so that it would feel like being on a roller coaster._ **

**_I licked and slurped and lapped away for a good half hour or so before Daisy could take no longer. As my name left her lips, her hot, liquid love exploded into my waiting mouth, bathing the lower half of my face. Her body shuddered, her flower petals contracted and pulsed, and I continued probing my tongue until she calmed down._ **

**_Finally, I drew myself back up, catching my breath, pushing Daisy’s hair behind her ears and kissing her mouth, then her nose._ **

**_“Daisy…” I blushed. “Do you—do you have…?”_ **

**_“Of course,” she said, opening a drawer on her nightstand and withdrawing a bottle of lotion and something snug for my Mushroom. She placed the lotion on the nightstand, unwrapped the little jacket and laid it across her lap before she took me in her hands._ **

**_“Very nice,” she mused, and she was right. Little Luigi was tall and lean, just like me, and he was also thick and pulsing right now. I let out a tiny grunt as Daisy started manipulating the Shroom, pumping and stroking._ **

**_My hands grabbed onto the bedsheets as Daisy continued to pump me in hearty strokes, my body rocking against her hand. I’d never felt such pleasure before in my life. Daisy knew exactly what she was doing. I threw my head back, ragged gasps leaving my open mouth, enjoying the sensations._ **

**_“_ ** **Dio _…” I managed, and Daisy giggled._**

**_“Not yet,” she said, slowing and finally stopping so she could ease the Shroom into the cocoon. It was a perfect fit._ **

**_I waited until I’d settled down slightly before sliding my body over hers, propping myself up slightly so that I wouldn’t squish her too much. My chest just touched the tips of her domes, perfectly aligned, and her arms wrapped around my back. For that magical moment, we laid there._ **

**_And then, as carefully as I could, I guided the Shroom into the Warp Pipe._ **

**_Daisy gasped. “Oh, Luigi!” she breathed._ **

**_Sheathed in her, I was greeted with a warm, wet embrace. After making sure I wasn’t hurting her, I began to move inside my Flower Princess, slowly, sensually, my body undulating as if it was performing a dance. A dance of love, only this time, I had a partner. She pulled me closer to her, a look of ecstasy on her face, her body matching my undulations. I whispered tender words of love in her ear as I continued my slow, steady thrusts, our mounds clapping together and her domes dancing up and down my chest. There was barely any friction, our movements so smooth, the feeling of such softness and warmth making stars swirl before my eyes. But I continued to keep that steady, melodic pace, my arms trembling a bit as they continued to prop me up, Daisy holding me so close that I could feel her heart beat against mine. And then we were truly joined, physically, mentally, spiritually, psychologically. Her voice floated around me as our bodies began to shudder; I inhaled her scent as my thrusts deepened. My lips planted everywhere on her skin, kissing and kissing, driving her nearly insane. I did a waterfall effect with her, rising and falling, rising and falling, holding the sensations in my body as long as humanly possible. All I knew was swelling and thickening and tightening until—_ **

**_An ecstatic explosion hit us at the same time, welding our bodies together. Daisy and I moaned with pure bliss as my Shroom emptied into its jacket and her flower juice squirted around me. Only my arms kept me from collapsing atop her._ **

**_We lay together, recovering, kissing and exchanging sweet nothings._ **

**_“Oh, Luigi—you make me feel so loved,” whispered Daisy._ **

**_“Ditto,” I whispered back._ **

**_I reached over, took the bottle of lotion and squeezed a fair-sized amount into my palm. It smelled of caramel and vanilla. Once again straddling Daisy, I began to rub the lotion onto her skin, starting with her arms and shoulders and moving on to her torso and upper body, my hands gliding like feathers. I cupped her breasts in my hands and lightly flicked my thumbs over her nipples, watching her bite her lower lip in satisfaction. Already, Little Luigi was stirring back to life._ **

**_As I massaged lower and lower, I lowered my mouth toward her domes and kissed them again, continuing even as my palm ran along her daisy petals. It elicited an “Ooooh…” in response, so I gave her flower pod another rub, and another and another—until I was pumping her similar to the way she’d pumped me earlier, pumping her and worshipping her bosom with my lips, pumping her in large, circular motions that had her head lolling back and unintelligible syllables pouring from her mouth. She let me carry on with this for quite a while before she stopped me with a tap on my shoulder._ **

**_“I—need to—try something,” she gasped out._ **

**_Daisy rotated us so that I was on my back and she was sitting atop me. She slid my shroom out of its soiled jacket and slid on a new jacket. Then, she lowered herself onto me._ **

**_“Ahhh…” I gasped._ **

**_My hands flew to her waist as she began to slowly wind her hips. It had been a long time since a woman rode me like this. I found myself mewling and whining her name and jerking my hips up to meet hers. Once she found her rhythm, so did I, our hips gyrating together, her domes bouncing and dancing, her sounds of pleasure mixing with mine to create a wonderful harmony. And then my hands went from caressing her hips to caressing her stomach, then her back, then her butt and then her mound, and she leaned into my touch, her eyes dilating, tipping herself over—and me along with her._ **

**_“Daisy…” I arched my back and exploded a second time._ **

**_“Luigi…” she followed suit as our bodies ground together, now cool with sweat._ **

**_We rested, and then our coupling continued deep into the night. There was nothing except the sensations of mouths and tongues and hands on each other, of softness and heat and liquid, of pistoning hips and writhing bodies and explosions which came deep from our beings, of deep pants and whispers and gasps and moans. By the time we were finished, Daisy’s breasts were kiss-swollen, her body was flushed to a splendid pink color, and we were both bathed in sweat and out of breath._ **

**_“That—was—amazing…” I managed to say, and she agreed._ **

**_We fell asleep, cuddled in each other’s arms._ **

**_I awoke to find a note from Daisy, asking her to meet me in the shower. When I found her there, she was standing underneath the pour, which turned her hair a shade darker. The two of us had lots of fun in that shower, taking turns getting each other lathered up with strawberry-scented body wash, our soapy bodies sliding together. We used soapy sponges (along with a dash of lotion, of course) to make one another explode over and over, and once our arms got tired, we rinsed off the soap, along with the evidence, and then used the handheld shower jet, which could set the spray to different intensity levels, to have more fun. After I finished her with my mouth several times, we were utterly sated and ready to get a jump on the day._ **

**_If anyone finds this diary, all I ask is that you skip this entry, no questions asked._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**8 June 1994**

**MK**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Pauline and Stanley’s wedding is two weeks away, and Mario and I just got our invitations in the mail. I wonder if DK will also be invited. Now_ ** **that _would be interesting._**

**_All in all, I just hope Mario’s on his best behavior. I hope he won’t start acting like we’re in a soap opera and cause shenanigans. He and Stanley struck up a good rapport when they first crossed paths in the mall nearly a decade ago, but that was before we crawled through that pipe. I don’t want to ask Mario about it, because I feel that such a question is too personal. All I can do is just cross my fingers and hope for the best._ **

**_I need to get my outfit ready._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**22 June 1994**

**Brooklyn, New York**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_My fears proved to be unfounded, and Pauline and Stanley’s wedding went off without a hitch. It was a lovely outdoor ceremony, and best of all, it wasn’t too hot. The bride wore a light pink strapless wedding dress and walked down the aisle holding a bouquet of baby’s breath. The groom was clad in a navy tuxedo with a red tulip on his lapel. They exchanged traditional vows beneath an altar decorated with peonies and were showered with Sprite as they kissed._ **

**_DK, as I suspected, was among the invited guests. He couldn’t stop gawking at Pauline and cried silently when Stanley took her in his arms and kissed her. Mario, in contrast, remained perfectly stoic, wearing a freshly-pressed suit and tie, hands in his lap. I could tell it was taking a lot of effort for him to stay so strong._ **

**_At the reception, both Mario and DK congratulated the newlyweds. DK even got some trolling in when he pretended to carry off the bride. We helped ourselves to drinks before the happy couple shared their first dance and cut the cake. After a quick lunch, Pauline changed into a more comfortable dress, and the reception became a dance party! Mario and I stayed until late afternoon; he claimed he was tired, but we both knew the reason. We decided to spend the rest of the day in our Brooklyn apartments._ **

**_One of my favorite TV programs is about to start. I’ll catch up with you later._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**21 November 1994**

**MK**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_DK sent us a postcard from DK Isle today. Along with it was a picture of him with his father, Cranky Kong, and his agile nephew, Diddy Kong. In addition, he’d enclosed a letter narrating his latest adventure. His new arch-enemy, King K. Rool, had stolen his supply of bananas, but DK and Diddy managed to take them back following a chase and a battle aboard K. Rool’s pirate ship. It made for an interesting read. Mario certainly thought so, as he laughed at certain points._ **

**_Just between you and me, I think he’s just relieved that DK’s not obsessed with Pauline anymore._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**31 December 1994**

**Princess Toadstool’s Castle, MK**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_So, there’s this company called Philips, which specializes in producing CD-I games. And earlier today, they released a game called_ ** **Hotel Mario _. My thoughts—it’s even worse than the train wreck I swore never to mention again!_**

**_Which was worse, the voice acting or the cheesy dialogue? Mario and I spent more time laughing at it than actually playing the game. When the Princess came across it, she actually wrinkled her nose when she tried her hand at playing._ **

**_“What_ ** **is _this crap?” she wanted to know, and let me tell you, she rarely uses such vocabulary._**

**_“I think they’re trying to pass it off as a video game,” snickered Mario, and the three of us laughed._ **

**_“All right,” said the Princess when we recovered. “Let’s just send this to Koopa. A special New Year’s Eve gift from the object of his desires.”_ **

**_We wrapped the sorry excuse of a game in some ornate wrapping paper and sent it off by express to Koopa’s Castle._ **

**_“I’m sure_ ** **he’ll _have a ball with that,” the Princess said snarkily, initiating another laughing fit from Mario and me._**

**_But enough of that. It, along with the rest of the year, will be behind us once the fireworks show begins. All I want to think about now is my future with Daisy, along with whatever adventures, misadventures, trials and tribulations the coming year will bring us._ **

**** **Arrivederci, _1994!_**

**_Luigi_ **

**14 February 1995**

**Sarasaland**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_This is my first Valentine’s Day with Daisy since we consummated our relationship, and there’s no sign of us breaking up anytime soon! This afternoon, we went on a nice little boat ride into the Tunnel of Love. Once we were in the tunnel, I gave her a flower bouquet and a box of chocolates and told her how much I loved her, and then she kissed me._ **

**_Earlier tonight, we had a private booth at our favorite restaurant, and we fed each other appetizers, surf-and-turf and chocolate-covered strawberries while sipping on sweet wine and stealing kisses. Back at her castle, we shared a slow dance and another kiss before heading up to the bedroom and—well, you know._ **

**_This must be_ ** **amore _!_**

**_Luigi_ **

**31 March 1995**

**MK**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Oh,_ ** **Dio _—I’m so upset that I can barely write a word, and my tears make it hard for me to see. No—it’s not Mario-related, I promise. It’s because of a shocking act of violence that occurred in Corpus Christi, Texas._**

**_The Tejano pop singer Selena became incorporated into the Mushroom Kingdom’s consciousness from the moment the Toads and their Princess first heard her music. I think “Bidi Bidi Bom Bom” was the first Selena song broadcasted to the MK. And it wasn’t just her singing—it was her dancing! Sometimes, we’d get to see television broadcasts of her concerts, and I had to admit—she danced better than me. A year ago, her efforts won her a Grammy for Best Mexican-American album. Last I heard, she was working on an album in English._ **

**_But we’ll never see the fruits of that labor, nor will we ever get to see her dance or hear her sing again. At around noon, a breaking news bulletin reported that Selena had been shot by her fan club president, who’d been accused of betraying her trust. The singer had met her at the Days Inn in Corpus Christi in order to recover missing, believed stolen, financial documents. An argument ensued between the women, which culminated in Selena noticing the gun, attempting to flee and taking a bullet to the shoulder. EMTs had rushed her to the hospital, where she was in critical condition._ **

**_Shortly thereafter, the Princess summoned us to her castle. Her voice shook slightly as she told us that she heard the news, and that we should pray for Selena’s recovery. For nearly an hour, Mario and I, along with the Toads, sat in complete silence, save for the Princess’s TV as she tuned in for updates._ **

**_At around 1:10 p.m., the Princess broke the tragic news—Selena had been pronounced dead. All radio stations in the MK began playing Selena’s music in tribute, and the Mushroom Flag flew at half staff for the rest of the day. An hour later, Daisy called, saying that she just heard what happened and that she’s ordered her flag flown at half-mast, as well._ **

**_I couldn’t watch the standoff between the killer and the police; instead, I raced to my room and bawled. Selena was only 23—she had so much to live for! And a deranged fan had gunned her down because she’d been brave enough to call her out on her dishonesty. Life, sadly, doesn’t always work out like it does here, with good winning and evil beating a hasty retreat, and everyone has cake before going back to living their lives. Sometimes, the damsels in distress aren’t rescued in time—but you can be d—n sure they’ll be avenged._ **

**_Once I was all bawled out, I called Josh and asked him if he heard the news yet. He told me that it just broke in his area, and he’s tasked Julian to watch over things while he tries to process it. But Julian was also an avid Selena fan; he’s probably taking this as hard as his dad. Josh and I talked for a bit about Selena and her music, and then he put Julian on the phone. Jules was barely keeping it together himself, and he said that Selena didn’t do anything to anyone, so why did she have to die? I wish I could tell you that I had the answer to that question, but I didn’t. All I could tell him was that Selena is among the stars now, free to perform for our ancestors without fear of being shot at or swindled._ **

**_Just like the_ ** **Challenger _disaster nine years ago, there’s going to be a candlelight vigil for Selena later tonight. As for the killer, she eventually surrendered herself to the authorities. The closest thing to a happy ending is the hope that she’ll face the appropriate justice for this crime._**

**_Goodbye, Selena. Until my game is over, I’ll always be dreaming of you._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**14 August 1995**

**MK**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Guess what, guess what? The Princess held a little tennis tournament today! It wasn’t that big of an affair, only consisting of seven participants, but it was another opportunity to show off some skills of mine!_ **

**_Once again, Koopa arrived under a flag of truce to compete in the tournaments, accompanied by a Koopa Troopa. DK made a reappearance as well, with Diddy cheering him on in the stands. As soon as the tennis racket was in my hand, my game face was on. In singles, I faced Toad in the first round, the Princess in the second round and Koopa in the final round. Although that turtle won, I took most of the fun out of his win by not batting an eye when he tried to rub it in my face. Instead, I just walked right past him to warm up for doubles._ **

**_I was about to ask Mario to be my doubles partner when he walked up and asked_ ** **me _! Great minds think alike! Both working and playing alongside my brother gives me such a euphoric feeling, a feeling that’s existed since we were kids. And during the doubles portion of the tournament, it showed. Our final opponents were DK and Koopa, an old rival teaming up with a new. My speed came in handy when I had to return the faster shots, so I stayed toward the back of the court in case the ball went whizzing past Mario, which it did most of the time. Thanks to our strategy, Mario and I won doubles, and I, for once, received some acknowledgment._**

**_Phew—I’m sweaty and stinky! I’m gonna go take a shower now!_ **

**_Luigi_ **

**18 October 1995**

**MK**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_It’s been ten years. Ten whole years since our first showdown with Koopa, ten whole years since the Princess first kissed me and Mario on the nose. Ten whole years since we decided to call the Mushroom Kingdom our second home._ **

**_Today was a fairly rough day for me, regardless. The Princess held a tenth anniversary celebration at her castle, and every last Toad in the kingdom was in attendance. There was a theatrical reenactment of the first rescue, games, speeches, and a big cake. But as always, the spotlight was firmly on Mario._ **

**_I appeared in the theatrical reenactment, but the actors kept forgetting my name and had to ad lib. The speeches extolled Mario’s heroism and coolness under pressure, but I wasn’t mentioned unless it was an afterthought. It was Mario, Mario and more Mario, but I was so happy for him that it negated most of the frustration. I went up and gave a speech of my own, telling the Toads about how he was my hero before we crawled through that Warp Pipe. Mario beamed at me the whole time, positively bursting with every word. After the speeches, the Princess draped a 36K gold medal dangling on a red and blue ribbon around his neck before kissing him on the cheek, bringing everyone in the castle to their feet with thunderous applause._ **

**_At least I had Daisy as my plus-one to keep me company. She held my hand as Mario was presented with his award, sensing my inner turmoil and calming it with the healing power of touch. And with her touch came the reminder of Josh’s wise words, of playing the grateful game. Ten years after helping to rescue the Princess for the first time, I had a lot of things to be grateful for. I was grateful for becoming a “mother” to Yoshi, and grateful for gaining a significant other. And I was grateful for the rise of sporting events here, as they’ve provided safe outlets for my feelings before they boil over. A round of the grateful game was all it took to calm me down._ **

**_As the celebration wound down, Daisy and I sat together with Mario and the Princess, eating some of the leftover cake._ **

**_“Princess—we just want you to know—discovering this place is the best thing that’s ever happened to us,” said Mario._ **

**_The Princess smiled. “You know,” she said. “We’ve known each other for ten years. We should be well past the formalities stage by now.”_ **

**_“Well…” Mario blushed. “We’ve heard people address you as ‘Princess’ or ‘Princess Toadstool’. And I know that’s a mouthful, but…”_ **

**_“After ten years, it’s safe to say that we’re now on a first-name basis,” said the Princess. “From now on, you and the rest of the subjects can call me—Peach.”_ **

**_“Peach,” we repeated._ **

**_I remembered the smell of her perfume when she first greeted us in her red and white dress. How it smelled of peaches. Now I know why…_ **

**_“That’s a very nice name,” I said._ **

**_“It kinda rolls off the tongue,” agreed Mario._ **

**_“And I can’t say this enough,” said the Princess—Peach. “Thank you—for restoring my dominion and giving my people a reason to live and fight another day.”_ **

**_“You’re welcome,” Mario and I said in unison._ **

**_For what it’s worth, it’s been an eventful ten years here in the MK. I’ve made new friends, found a girlfriend and saw new places. My brother and I have fought and then made up. And now we’re on a first-name basis with this fantasyland’s gorgeous ruler—Peach. What more can a plumber ask for?_ **

**_Here’s to ten more years as a plumber and protector!_ **

**_Luigi_ **


	7. Out of the Loop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mario goes on a grand adventure in Peach's Castle while Luigi cools his heels at home, but the latter isn't especially happy about that.

**23 June 1996**

**MK**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Well, it’s official. Mario and Peach are definitely an item. (Boy, am I glad we get to call her by her first name now; it’s much less to write, and thus, less taxing on my fingers.) Earlier this morning, she invited him to her castle to share a cake with her. If that doesn’t sound like a date, then I don’t know what does._ **

**_Just minutes after Mario left, he gave me a buzz. Peach and Toad were missing, and all the doors but one were locked! The door he was able to access took him to a giant painting, which transported him to a place called Bob-omb Battlefield. It was there that he got the scoop—someone’s stolen the Power Stars from the castle, and they plan to turn everyone in the painting world into monsters to help them take over the MK. That was classic Koopa!_ **

**_“So—I guess I’m gonna be gone for a while,” Mario finished, a little sadly._ **

**_“Are you—are you sure you don’t need any help?” I ventured to ask._ **

**_“Nah, I’ll be fine,” said Mario, “but thank you for the offer. Please, look after the rest of the MK while I’m gone, in case anyone else wants to try anything.”_ **

**_“You got it, Bro,” I said. “Good luck. Get Peach back safely.”_ **

**_“Will do. See you when I get back—I’ll tell you all about it!”_ **

**_“Okeydokey. See you then.”_ **

**_I hung up and then punched the nearest wall in frustration. There goes Mario on another adventure, while I’m stuck here. Yes, I could use my skills to protect the MK. Yes, I can maintain some stability while Mario’s gone. But for God’s sakes, doesn’t Mario realize that his lone-wolf mentality can get him killed? Doesn’t he realize how much I worry about him when he goes off on this quest and that quest? Doesn’t he know that I want to help him and protect him against enemies who want him dead?_ **

**_Does he—does he even care?_ **

**_I love my Big Bro, I really do. However, what I_ ** **don’t _love is being constantly locked out of the loop. I’m barely recognized as it is_** **_—the Toads stumble over my name or simply refer to me as “Mario’s little brother” or “Green Mario”. Need I remind them that I don’t look anything like Mario? But—I got my mind off of all that by cooling my heels and keeping the wheels of the MK turning, doing a few plumbing jobs, and when a few Toad retainers thanked me for my help and assured me that they’d take it from here, I headed home and took a cool, refreshing shower._ **

**_Daisy’s schedule is too crammed for a visit right now, so I called her on my new cell phone. She sounded so happy to see me—and also stressed. We were both stressed, and what better time to release it than now? This was the first time I’ve—coupled—with someone over the phone, but it was so easy. I took off my clothes, lay on my bed, applied a few pumps of lotion to my hands and began talking sultrily to Daisy, telling her of the steamy and naughty things I wished we could do together right now as I caressed my Shroom. Daisy, for her part, gave as good as she got, talking about how I had a magical touch and how she loved the things I could do with my mouth and my tongue, leaving no detail untouched as she described what she imagined me doing to her. I heard her getting excited as she told me how she was currently visualizing me planting kiss after kiss on her breasts before wrapping my lips around them and sucking and flicking my tongue over each nipple, how her legs would be balanced on my shoulders while I—_ **

**_Soft moans escaped my lips as I—tended to myself. I manipulated myself in slow, deep strokes, the image of my Flower Princess and what she was describing to me painted before my closed eyelids. Her breasts springing to life the moment I unclasped her bra, her Warp Pipe glistening and waiting and eager, her taut tummy as I kissed down it, her navel dancing in anticipation and her skin turning rosaceous as I did delicious things to her body. Her hands as they massaged my chest and trailed down my back before taking hold of my length and stroking it the way I was doing so now, sometimes running a thumb over the mushroom cap, rubbing and pumping until I was a gasping mess but always stopping before I exploded so she could lower herself onto me and go for the ride of her life._ **

**_And then I talked about how I’d rotate us so that I was on top, and then I_ ** **really _got her excited as I told her how my body would just barely skim against hers and the gentle, passionate way I’d take her. I’d plunge deeply, but never roughly. The last thing I’d want is to hurt her. I went on and on about how our bodies would be joined and how it would feel so good, and I_ knew _that she was trying to hold it all in as she played with herself. We went at this for about an hour, expelling the tension and angst threatening to take us over. By the time we told each other about what we’d do in the shower the next morning, we were about to burst._**

**_We made sure we released together, my pillowcase muffling my cries, Daisy’s voice screaming my name. I lay there on my bed, spent but relieved, the two of us catching our breath before making plans to get together once her schedule lightened up. We told each other “I love you” before ending the call._ **

**_After cleaning up the evidence and changing the sheets, I was ready to continue with my day, and best of all, less angry at Mario._ **

**_I had a quick bite to eat before taking the Warp Pipe to Brooklyn and heading to Josh’s gym. Nowadays, he’s getting help from Julian, who’s 20 now, if you can believe it. Jules is thinking about going to a 2-year college and earning his associate degree, just in case. Then, he’ll co-run his dad’s gym. Josh intends to pass ownership of the place on to his son when the time comes, and Julian wants to take the gym in a fresh new direction. He’s keeping the details top secret for now._ **

**_“Trouble with Mario again?” asked Josh when I emerged from the locker room, ready to exercise._ **

**_“Not that much trouble,” I replied. “He’s just going on an adventure while I stay at home.”_ **

**_I inserted a CD into my portable CD player, hopped on a spin bike, took off my shirt, pressed “play” and started my cardio. I pedaled and sweated and worked my muscles until I could barely take anymore, and then I rested for 30 minutes before lifting some weights._ **

**_“Has Mac been around lately?” I asked._ **

**_“Don’t worry, he hasn’t forgotten us—or you,” Josh assured me. “He tells me that he’s doing well in the WVBA circuit, standing up to the big guys and being a hero for the little guy. And he wanted me to tell you to hang in there—you’ll get your chance soon.”_ **

**_“Next time you see him, tell him that I’m sorry I couldn’t make all of his bouts,” I said. “Mario and I are very busy now.”_ **

**_“He understands. Protecting a kingdom is a really big job.”_ **

**_Julian walked into the room to restock on sports drinks and handed one to me, on the house._ **

**_“Hey, Jules,” said Josh. “You wanna tell Luigi the big news?”_ **

**_“What big news?” I asked._ **

**_Jules blushed. “Well…” Then, he grinned. “I’m gonna be a dad!”_ **

**_I gaped. “No—way.”_ **

**_“Jackie and I had dinner together one night, and we decided to stay at her place,” explained Jules. “We watched a few mushy movies on TV, one thing led to another, and then…”_ **

**_“How did her folks take it?” I asked._ **

**_“We’re not little kids anymore. We gotta take responsibility for our actions. But—I needed a bodyguard when I was around her dad for a while. Jackie and I are keeping the baby. There’s no question regarding that.”_ **

**_“What about…?” I jerked my head toward Josh._ **

**_“I kinda hoped he’d wait a while,” admitted Josh, “but who am I to judge? Besides, how else did he enter this wonderful world? Stork delivery?”_ **

**_“Dad,” chuckled Jules._ **

**_“Yeah, your mom and I were pretty young ourselves when we had you,” said Josh. “You were such a precious, happy little baby. But no matter what, I’ll always be your dad, and I’ll always be proud of you.”_ **

**_Jules smiled. “Thanks, Dad.”_ **

**_“I just don’t want you to make the same mistakes I did, that’s all.”_ **

**_Don’t all parents feel that way?_ **

**_“Congratulation, Jules,” I said. “Boy or girl?”_ **

**_“We’re hoping for a girl,” said Julian._ **

**_We embraced, and then Josh made the usual call to Mario, telling him that I was okay and simply needed cooling off._ **

**_I stayed at the gym, pummeling punching bags, until it was nearly sunset. Then, I showered, wished both Josh and Jules good luck and returned to the Mushroom Kingdom. I turned on the TV in time to hear the news that Mario had once again defeated Koopa, and both he and Peach were safe. As always, I wept and thanked God. Then, I headed into the kitchen and fixed a tasty pasta dish for the two of us._ **

**_Wise choice—Mario was famished when he arrived. Before we ate, however, my bro wrapped me up in a tender hug, and I told him how happy I was that he was all right. Then, Mario looked at me and admitted that he was worried about me, too—that Koopa would set his sights on me while he was otherwise distracted. I told him that I wouldn’t let that turtle put his hands on me without one Hell of a fight. My annoyance toward him was completely forgotten, and we just hugged and hugged until Mario’s stomach grumbled._ **

**_Over our dinner, Mario told me about his adventure while I listened intently. He told me about collecting Stars, returning a baby penguin to his mom before having a sliding race with her, pianos with jaws that snapped at him, undersea creatures, the bosses he fought against, Whomps, and finally, his battle against Koopa. He’d demonstrated his strength by grabbing Koopa by his tail, swinging him round and round, and then tossing him into a nearby mine. After he’d recovered the Stars and returned them to the castle, Peach gave him a well-earned kiss, and with help from her retainers, baked him the best cake he’d had in a while. He saved me about half of it, by the way._ **

**_After he finished telling his story, I told him that Julian and Jackie were expecting a child. He was very happy for them, to say the least, and told me that he’d send them a card tomorrow. Once he retired to his room, I helped myself to a slice of the cake he’d brought home. It was delicious, indeed._ **

**_Time to recuperate from another long day!_ **

**_Luigi_ **

**29 September 1996**

**MK**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_I spent today relaxing with my bro, with no evil takeover plot to worry about. We ordered takeout from a nearby restaurant and ate forkfuls of it in between rounds of playing_ ** **Kirby Super Star _or_ Super Mario Kart _on our SNES. A shiny new console called the Nintendo 64 recently arrived on the market, so Mario and I are saving up our money so we can buy one. But that’s off topic. Anyway, the day was all about the two of us sharing quality time—and Chinese food—together. It’s been three months, but Mario still has some aches and bruises from his latest adventure. I’ve made sure I had plenty of ice and ointment for him, but that’s nothing compared to what a gentle kiss can do. I make sure to kiss all of the bruises I find, just like our_ mamma _used to. And it still works. It actually still works!_**

**_“Hey, Luigi,” Mario said suddenly._ **

**_“Yeah?”_ **

**_“You may think I leave you behind on some of my adventures because I don’t care about you,” he said, “but—it’s because of the exact opposite. I_ ** **do _care about you. You’re the only family I have nearby. And—I leave you here because I know you’ll be safe. If someone or something else attacks the MK, I know that someone will come to your aid. I…” He paused._**

**_“Bro,” I said. “Look at me. Look at me, man.”_ **

**_He did, and I placed a hand on his shoulder._ **

**_“Was I upset that you left me behind? Yes. Did I think it was because you didn’t care? Definitely. But then you came back, victorious, and it didn’t matter anymore because I was so happy you made it through in one piece.”_ **

**_Mario nodded. “I know that you wanna help me, but—the enemies I ran into aren’t like those from a cartoon or whatever. They genuinely wanted to hurt me, or worse, and they’d have no qualms doing the same to you. And if they hurt you, or landed you in the hospital, or worse—I’ll feel like that’s on me. I don’t need that on my conscience, L.”_ **

**_He teared up a little, so I pulled him into a hug, giving him as much comfort as I could. His head was on my chest, his ear next to my heart._ **

**_“It’s—not that I don’t know why,” I said softly. “It’s because—well—we’re brothers. And brothers help each other.” I was so tempted to tell him everything, to confess the very things I’ve confessed to you, but I decided that it would only serve to ruin the moment. “If you run into a problem and you can’t solve it on your own, just promise me—promise me you’ll let me help. Promise me, Mario.”_ **

**_Mario looked up into my eyes. “I promise, Lil’ Bro.”_ **

**_He laid his head back on my chest as I sifted my fingers though his brown locks._ **

**_“We have our own thing, Mario, and it works,” I reminded him._ **

**_“Hey, I said that first,” he laughed, and I laughed with him._ **

**_What was that we both said about brothers?_ **

**_Can’t live with ’em, can’t live without ’em._ **

**_Luigi_ **


	8. La Vida es un Carnaval

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian and Jackie welcome their child into the world as the Mario Bros take another life-changing step.

**10 February 1997**

**MK**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Peach hosted another kart race today. Each of the tracks were updated with a fresh, new look, and she’d even added a few new ones, like Luigi Raceway. (Well, at least there’s a racetrack named after me. Progress!) Also, the kart race’s layout had changed. There were still four cups: Mushroom, Flower, Star and Special, but there were four races per cup, instead of five. In addition, we could utilize new items, such as Triple Mushrooms, Super Mushrooms, Fake Item Boxes, Banana Bunches, Triple Green Shells, Triple Red Shells and Spiny Shells (God, I hated those things!). Racing alongside me were Mario, Peach, Toad, Yoshi, DK and Koopa, along with a brand new racer—Wario. I could see him and Mario shoot each other glares throughout the race._ **

**_The day’s races ran in this order: Mushroom Cup, Flower Cup, Star Cup and the Special Cup as the grand finale. The weather also held, save for a brisk chill in the morning. But before long, the temperature didn’t matter to me. Once again, something deep inside me began to boil, and it roared to life as soon as I hammered down on the gas pedal. I still remembered being left out of Mario’s painting-traversing and star-collecting adventure last year, albeit we talked things out. Even after then, Koopa kept trying—every Tuesday or Friday, or even every Tuesday_ ** **and _Friday. I did my part, I protected Mario from the worst of what Koopa threw at us, and I got dirty and sweaty and bruised and bloody. And no matter how hard I fought, all the Toads seemed to see was Mario. Instead of throwing a tantrum, I’d just focus it inward and use it for productive purposes, like my daily sweat-outs at Josh’s gym (which actually reminds me, Jackie’s about to pop any day now!), plumbing jobs in both the MK and Brooklyn (business is still going strong, even stronger), dancing to the latest, hottest tunes in solitude in my room—and this. My feet on the pedals, my hands on the steering wheel, maneuvering my kart through asphalt, dirt roads, stone roads and even ice, and I took the aggression and frustration and focused it all on one thing, and one thing only—the finish line._**

**_This time, my sleeves were rolled up to my shoulders, perspiration sparkling along my arms. My heart pistoned in time with my engine and the engines of the racers around me. At the green light, I rocketed off, muscling against the others for the item block and the ramp that would give me an advantage. No obstacles on the courses deterred me—not one. Not even driving against traffic on Toad’s Turnpike, not even the lava on Koopa’s Castle. My lips were pressed tightly together, my eyes were narrowed, an item—a Shell or a Banana or one of them in threes—heavy in my hand. My blood was red-hot, and anyone who dared throw a Shell at me or trip me with a banana peel or launch me with a False Item Box was screamed at. By the time the Special Cup started, I was_ ** **really _worked up, taking on the bridges of DK’s Jungle Parkway, the steep canyons of Yoshi Valley and the wooden docks of Banshee Boardwalk with unbelievably steely nerves._**

**_It all culminated on Rainbow Road, the track somewhere in space, with its big drops, wide loops, corkscrews and hairpin bends. Unlike the race in 1992, there were star-shaped guardrails, but thanks to the drops, there was still a chance of falling off the course. I raced past neon-light portraits of me and the other racers, which was a lovely aesthetic addition. Roving Chomps zig-zagged throughout the course, but I was able to evade them with ease, “Coco Jamboo” by Mr. President blaring on my car’s stereo. Nothing like a little Eurodance to boost me through a race. I threw back my head and sang along to the chorus, my stomach doing flips and jumps whenever I encountered a drop, a corkscrew or a hairpin bend. On the final lap, I whooped and hollered and gave it everything I had, flying across the finish line in first place to the strains of “Ecuador” by Sash. The song continued as I did my victory lap and the spectators cheered for me._ **

**_“Bingo! Oh-ho-ho!” I cried as I hopped out of my kart to showers of confetti. “I’m-a Luigi, number one!”_ **

**_The awards ceremony was held at Peach’s castle. In addition to the gold trophy, a gold medal was draped around my neck, as I’d performed exceptionally during the other cups. Yoshi placed second, and Mario placed third. The other racers joined the audience in applauding as more confetti and streamers showered us—except for Wario, who drove off in a huff. A Bob-omb chased after him, and we watched as it catapulted Mr. Ravioli (that’s his nickname) into the air._ **

**_“Wah!” he shouted in displeasure._ **

**_Mario laughed heartily, and I couldn’t resist a chuckle._ **

**_After the awards ceremony, we all went inside the castle and had ourselves a little banquet._ **

**_I really hope we have more of these kart races!_ **

**_Luigi_ **

**16 March 1997**

**Brooklyn, New York**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Earlier this morning, Julian and Jackie’s daughter was born. The proud papa told me the whole story after the fact. When Jackie awoke with mild contractions, Jules rushed her to the hospital, calling Josh the minute he pulled into the parking lot. She was admitted within minutes. Both had decided for a water birth, so Jackie’s room had a special tub for the occasion. Julian had gotten into the tub with her, holding her and encouraging her through the contractions. After thirty minutes to an hour of relatively painless labor, Jasmine Marjorie came into the world, healthy and pink and wailing for her mom. Jules confessed that he’d never cried so much as he did at the sight of his little girl, and Josh bawled right along with him. Jasmine, or Jas for short, spent her first few hours of life curled up on her mom’s bare chest, and after the nurses checked her vitals, weighed her and measured her, she got to do the same with her dad before snuggling with her grandfather. After a morning full of bonding time, Jules and Josh invited me to meet the new arrival._ **

**_I remember the feel of the warm bundle in my arms. Jas looked at me with those big eyes, and she smiled slightly, as if she already knew I was friends with her dad and grandpa. She had her mom’s hair, but most of her dad’s facial features, and her eyes were looking to become her dad’s color, too. Under her parents’ watchful eye, I cuddled with and talked to her, and when Mario came in later, Josh, Jules and Jackie let him hold Jas, too._ **

**_The new family was moved into a new room shortly thereafter, where mother and daughter would be kept for observation for a few days. Mario and I spent most of the day with them, leaving only when the nurse politely shooed us out to check on them. When we decided to head home for good, we shook hands with Josh and Julian._ **

**_“Whatever you need,” I told them, “be it babysitting or extra supplies…”_ **

**_“Don’t worry,” said Jules, eyes still glistening with tears. “We’ll give you a buzz.”_ **

**_“We’d really love to have you in Jasmine’s life,” added Josh._ **

**_I beamed. “I’d like that, too,” I said._ **

**_Mario and I are spending the night in our Brooklyn apartment. I think Mario’s asleep, and I’ll follow shortly, but not before I tell you how happy I am for Josh, Julian and Jackie and that they asked_ ** **me _, not Mario, to play a pivotal role in Jasmine’s life._**

**_Luigi_ **

**23 June 1997**

**MK**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_I was in Toad Town today when I came across Oliver, and he told me of a rumor floating around. A rumor about a fighting tournament coming to these parts, organized by someone more powerful than Peach herself. I remembered the boxing tournaments Mac tended to compete in, and that I have some boxing experience myself, so I asked Oliver where he heard this rumor. He just shrugged and told me that it’s a rumor that’s been floating around for some time. And this fighting tournament wasn’t exclusive only to the Mushroom Kingdom._ **

**_“That’s interesting,” I said. “If Mario and I were to sign up for this tournament, then we’d meet new people. Not to mention the possible political and military alliances Peach can establish through us.”_ **

**_“That’s a good way to think,” said Oliver, “but—it’s still a rumor. We have no actual proof that a fighting tournament is happening, much less where it’ll take place. It’s just something to think about, should you be interested.”_ **

**_I nodded. “I’m definitely interested,” I said, “and I’m sure Mario will be, too. Perhaps tales of his feats have spread beyond these borders.”_ **

**_“Hey,” said Oliver. “Agnes and I have faith in you. You’d do fine in such a tournament. You can jump higher, your sliding can help you dodge—not to mention that you’re taller and a little more athletic.”_ **

**_I smiled. “Thanks,” I said._ **

**_Oliver’s words stayed with me for the rest of the day, when I helped Mario complete plumbing jobs, when I gave Daisy another steamy phone call, when I saw about Josh, Julian, Jackie and 3-month-old Jas (who wound up getting her dad’s eyes, as I predicted), when I did my usual workout at the gym. They remained even as I put on a CD for me to dance and shimmy to, bolstering my confidence. If I could hold my own against Mario in a kart race, a tennis tournament and in a mild shoving match, then I could hold my own against him (and others) in a full-on fight. I’ve always wanted to go several rounds with him, anyway._ **

**_If rumors of this tournament come to pass, then I’m definitely signing up._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**16 March 1998**

**Brooklyn, New York**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Still no word on whether or not there’s going to be a fighting tournament. I know for a fact that organizing something like that takes time—and funds. However, the rumors haven’t died down yet. Oliver and Agnes have to correct me when I say it’s a “boxing” tournament, because according to these rumors, the tournament would welcome more fighting styles than just boxing. I’m apprehensive—until I think back on how Mario and I fight Koopa. Our fighting style isn’t particularly flashy, but it gets the job done. Maybe the two of us should start working on our fighting skills more, because fighting in a tournament is different from fighting to defend a kingdom and its beautiful ruler. I’m still keeping my fingers crossed that rumor will become fact._ **

**_But that’s not the point of today’s entry._ **

**_Today was Jasmine’s first birthday, and both Mario and I were invited. Rather than hold it in a sweaty gym, Josh, Jules and Jackie hosted a modest-sized affair at the park, with close friends and the gym’s frequent clients as party guests. The kids climbed on the jungle gym or took turns in the swings, and Josh even rented a bouncy castle for them. The grown ups sat together, socializing and telling jokes, until Jackie got out her CD player and put on some dance music. Later, the hosts organized games for both the kids and adults, like limbo, sack races and musical chairs, with separate sessions for different age groups. They did this because they didn’t want anyone getting hurt. I think that’s smart._ **

**_For food, we enjoyed some hot, fresh pizza, and toward the end of the party, the hosts brought out the cake, plus a personal one for the birthday girl. We all sang “Happy Birthday” to Jas, and her mom and dad helped her blow out the single candle on her cake. Everyone cooed and took pictures as Jas messily ate her personal-sized cake, her mouth and hands getting full of the dessert. After the parents cleaned her up, they helped Jas open her presents._ **

**_Once the presents were opened, most of the guests had to head home and put their children to bed, and Jules gave them some treats to take with them. Mario and I stayed a little longer, chatting with the hosts and making Jas laugh. We, too, received some goodies to take home as we took our leave._ **

**_A long day of partying tends to leave a person drained. I’d better get some rest._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**18 May 1998**

**MK**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Guess what, guess what?! There’s going to be a fighting tournament! It’s not just rumors and speculation anymore! An actual fighting tournament is coming!_ **

**_Mario and I found out in the exact same place I first heard the rumors—in Toad Town. The two of us were taking a little stroll when we passed a couple of polygon-like humanoids sitting at a booth._ **

**_“You must be the Super Mario Brothers,” said one of the polygons._ **

**_“That’s us,” said Mario. “I’m Mario, and that’s my bro, Luigi.”_ **

**_“They say that the two of you fought a stubborn monster four times your size and won,” said the polygon. “Is that true?”_ **

**_“Yes,” we said in unison._ **

**_“And that you continue to protect and defend this kingdom from those who may want to harm it?”_ **

**_“We do,” I said._ **

**_The second polygon looked us over and chuckled. “Do you think you’re the only role models out there—the brave everymen standing up to a fantastical tyrant, the ones who’d lay down on a wire without question and let the others crawl over you?”_ **

**_“We’re only human,” said Mario. “Not gods.”_ **

**_“He’s right,” I added. “We bleed, we feel pain, we can have our hearts broken. We’re just humans who do the right thing.”_ **

**_“That’s not what I mean,” said the second polygon. “Mario, Luigi—you’ve become part of an entire multiverse. You just don’t know it yet.”_ **

**_“What?” we gasped._ **

**_“We’ve been sent on behalf of the being known as—Master Hand,” said the first polygon. “He’s learned of your adventures, and he wants you to participate in a little get-together he’s throwing.”_ **

**_“Master Hand?” I repeated._ **

**_The polygons showed us a photo of a giant white glove._ **

**_“He’s the Hand of Creation,” said the second polygon, “and he’s been around since the beginning of time. Trust me—he’s older than he looks.”_ **

**_“I’ve heard rumors of a fighting tournament,” I ventured. “Is that the get-together that this Master Hand is organizing?”_ **

**_“Indeed,” said the first polygon, “and it’s not just any old tournament. It’s a tournament exclusive to other Nintendo characters. A crossover event never attempted before. If you want your skills tested, or just wanna have fun and make friends, then this is the event for you. All you have to do is fill out and mail in an application, and you’ll have a chance to be among—the Super Smash Brothers!”_ **

**_“Super Smash Brothers,” we repeated._ **

**_“That’s the name of this tournament?” I asked._ **

**_“Or you can just call it Smash,” said the first polygon._ **

**_“So, what do you say?” asked the second polygon. “Do you wanna step onto the battlefield and test your fighting skills against Nintendo’s other heroes?”_ **

**_“Well,” said Mario. “We’d love to, but we have loved ones we need to talk it over with.”_ **

**_The polygons smiled._ **

**_“Take all the time you need,” said the second polygon. “We’ll be here until December 31. You have until then to sign up.”_ **

**_“Great,” I said. “Thanks. We’re glad we ran into you.”_ **

**_“We’re glad we ran into you, too,” said the first polygon._ **

**_I was wired. This fighting tournament—Super Smash Brothers—looked to be better than I thought! But I couldn’t sign up for anything without running it by Daisy first. Blood sports are the most dangerous kind of sports!_ **

**_Luigi_ **

**19 May 1998**

**Sarasaland**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_The first thing I did after both our plumbing businesses closed for the day was head over and talk to Daisy about Super Smash Brothers. She told me that she already heard about it, but she was happy that I didn’t jump in without talking to her about it first. Daisy told me that she knew there were risks, but that some risks were made to be taken. She also said that I’d be the perfect addition to a tournament, because even though I don’t start fights, you can be d—ned sure I’ll finish them._ **

**_“Come on—don’t you wanna show Nintendo what Mario’s little brother can do?” she asked._ **

**_“I’ve always wanted to do that,” I said._ **

**_“Then I’ll be cheering for you!” she said. “I think you should sign up, because it’ll change you for the better.”_ **

**_I blushed. “Thanks, Daisy,” I said._ **

**_After discussing the tournament, she invited me to spend the night at her castle, and I said yes._ **

**_I was pleasantly surprised at how many ways I could use my mouth to make Daisy—bloom. She wore a nightie with a cut-out in the middle, a cut-out which gave a perfect view of the swell of her breasts. As soon as we were alone, I knelt down and kissed all over the swell, eliciting deep gasps from her. I gave the patch of skin exposed by the cutout as much attention as she could take before I unclasped the nightie straps and watched her breasts spring free._ **

**_Once the nightie was discarded, I moved my mouth up and down her body, spilling an ocean of kisses as I went. She stood perfectly still, breathing heavily, and I continued to lavish her domes and belly with my lips. Then, I moved lower still and made her feel like she’d never felt before._ **

**_All that night, I used my mouth and nothing else, and it turned out that all I needed was my mouth. With my mouth, I didn’t have to worry about hurting her or causing any bruises or irritation. The explosions my mouth gave her were more potent and satisfying, the nectar flowing like lava down my tongue. And I didn’t have to worry about getting tired or—finishing too soon. I just needed to catch my breath, and then we were at it again. We started with her standing, and when her knees almost gave out from her numerous releases, we continued on the bed. And while she was recovering, I could simply move my mouth back up. Her lovely domes got most of the mouth action when I wasn’t tending to her flower pod._ **

**_She’s resting right now, and so I’ve decided to take a rest and tell you about our—talk. I’ll probably go to sleep when I’m finished. Otherwise, Daisy and I will go a few more rounds. Mmm—I’m getting excited just thinking about it._ **

**_Okay, see you tomorrow!_ **

**_Luigi_ **

**20 May 1998**

**MK**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_I told Mario the good news about Daisy, and in turn, he told me that Peach gave him her blessing yesterday. Was it the prospect of new allies, or a genuine desire for him to enjoy himself? Maybe it was both. Anyway, the two of us went to Toad Town and met up with the polygons._ **

**_“We’re in,” we told them, and this made them smile._ **

**_“Have these filled out by the end of November,” they said as they handed us our applications._ **

**_Mario and I thanked them and went home._ **

**_The application asked for our names, addresses, contact information and an emergency contact (Daisy was mine). Then, they asked for any prior fighting experience (it didn’t have to be much, thank God), if we had any conditions they should know about, and finally, a short essay as to why we wanted to join the tournament. After I finished, I read over my answers three times and carefully placed the application in an envelope._ **

**_“How’s it coming, Bro?” I asked._ **

**_“Almost done,” said Mario. “Let’s mail these in tomorrow.”_ **

**_“Good idea,” I said._ **

**_My application’s on the kitchen table, so I can simply scoop it up tomorrow on the way out._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**21 May 1998**

**MK**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Well, we did it. Another possible journey has been set into motion. Mario and I handed our completed applications to the polygons, who told us that we should expect a letter from Master Hand in January of next year. We thanked the two and then decided to calm our nerves with a stroll through Toad Town._ **

**_“I really hope we get in,” I said._ **

**_“Me, too,” said Mario. “We should get out and see the world while we’re still young.”_ **

**_“The world—or the other eight worlds?” I wryly asked._ **

**_“L—not every place has eight worlds to go through,” said Mario. “Some have more, and some have less.”_ **

**_“But just think about it,” I told him. “Maybe we could befriend the other participants, and they’d be willing to help us with our—situation. And if they have a situation of their own, we can help them.”_ **

**_“They’ll scratch our backs and we’ll scratch theirs,” Mario said softly. “That’s brilliant, L! And maybe after this tournament thing, we’ll be able to keep in touch and communicate.”_ **

**_“Yeah,” I said, “but what if that doesn’t turn out, after all? I just can’t help but wonder if things will go wrong.”_ **

**_Mario slung an arm around me. “Listen to me,” he said. “I know something like this will have its downs as well as ups. But no matter what happens, just have fun, do your best—and be yourself.”_ **

**_“Be myself,” I repeated._ **

**_“And whatever happens, I’ll be here for you. Always,” vowed Mario._ **

**_I was touched. “Thanks, Bro,” I said._ **

**_And we hugged in the middle of the town square, many Toads pausing in their activities to fawn over the sight._ **

**_I remember the sense of excitement and trepidation when I applied to join Sal’s crew almost fifteen years ago. When I filled out my application, and during the walk to Toad Town to mail it, that sense visited upon me again. Once again, I’m poised to tread down a new road, a new road which will hopefully bring me more friends as well as more adventures._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**27 July 1998**

**MK**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Here’s a new saying I like to go by nowadays:_ ** **La vida es un carnaval.**

**_Where did I get that saying? From the song of the same name by Celia Cruz. It’s one of the songs I can listen to—and dance to—again and again._ **

**_Like today—I chose a random CD to pop into my stereo, and lo and behold, the first familiar strains came to my ears. “_ ** **La Vida es un Carnaval _” began to fill the room, and my body began to move to the engaging rhythm. I closed my eyes and rolled my shoulders and let the melody fill me, and soon, my body was winding every which way. As I danced, I released the nervous energy which had taken up residence since the day I mailed my Smash application. If I didn’t get in, I could always get some more fighting experience under my belt and try again. But I really REALLY wanted to make it, because I’d had it with being viewed as second-rate. Entry into this tournament meant that I could finally spread my wings and become more than just a wingman. Imagine if I could win battles without Mario’s help, with nothing except my fists and my individual skill set. Imagine if I could take a punch and get right back up. Imagine if a spectator for the tournament saw me walking by and said, “Hey, that’s Luigi!” instead of “Hey, that’s Mario’s little brother!” Imagine if people finally realized that I didn’t need Mario to hold my hand all the time. Imagine if I took on Mario himself—and won. Imagine if I had the chance to battle this Master Hand and take everything he threw at me. Imagine…_**

**_The possibilities swirled about my mind as I danced, vaguely aware of people watching me through the window. I was wearing a pair of stretchy yoga pants and no shirt, so I could understand why that was the case. But I didn’t worry too much about it, continuing to spin and whirl and undulate and gyrate. I usually don’t pay attention to the lyrics when I dance, but this particular song was one exception._ **

**_The lyric roughly translates to: “Life is a carnival”. And life_ ** **is _a carnival. It’s a celebration, it’s a festival, it’s a party. You celebrate the days you’ve been given, use those days to mix and mingle with new people, and the little games you see at a carnival are the hurdles thrown at you—you either win the prize or have to try again. And the intimidating carnival rides—are the times you must ask yourself, “Should I take the plunge?” And then you’ll find that the rides aren’t so intimidating after all. Not only do you celebrate the days you’ve been given, you also celebrate what the days give you. Life is one big carnival._ La vida es un carnaval _._**

**_So, I kept on dancing and dipping and rocking and swaying, winding my hips and shimmying, thinking on what and where my life had brought me so far—and celebrating it all._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**18 December 1998**

**MK**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Peach hosted a party at her castle today, with Toad, Yoshi, DK, Wario, Mario and me in attendance. This party consisted of a day full of mini-games with a common theme. Each theme was consistent with one attendee. Mario had a Rainbow Castle theme, Wario had a Battle Canyon theme, DK had a Jungle Adventure theme (treasure hunting, yay!), Peach had a Birthday Cake theme, Yoshi had a Tropical Island theme and I had an Engine Room theme (likely a shout-out to my past as a mechanic). Some of the mini-games were easy, other games were difficult and a handful of games were outlandishly complicated. The games either had us think or were merely based on luck and chance. I found that if I just stood there during several games, then I could win. That’s right—I learned how to win by doing absolutely nothing! By completing these “themes”, we earned Stars, and the participant who wound up with the most stars was crowned—the Super Star! As always, we all ate cake after the games were finished, along with some ice-cream to cleanse our palate. Cake and ice cream. Om-nom-nom-nom-nom._ **

**_It was a welcome distraction from getting ready for Christmas—and thinking about whether or not I’ll get into that tournament._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**31 December 1998**

**Peach’s Castle, MK**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_We’re five minutes away from popping the champagne and watching the fireworks show. And let me tell you, I’m super-excited for this coming year. It could be the year that I get my first taste of life in a fighting tournament, or the year that I could say that I at least applied to participate in one. In five minutes, it’ll be 1999, but in less than a month, I’ll get a fateful letter from the being known as Master Hand. And in the final moments of 1998, I have a feeling that when Master Hand’s letter falls into my hands, my life will set a new and surprising course, whether or not I make it in._ **

**_So, out with the old, and in with the new! Let’s party like it’s 1999!_ **

**_Luigi_ **


	9. Let's Smash, Bro!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nintendo's best fighters gather for the first-ever Super Smash Bros tournament as the 90s draw to a close.

**21 January 1999**

**MK**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_I was seated in the kitchen, eating a bagel, when Mario came in with the morning mail, a light in his eyes. That’s when I saw the two envelopes in his arms, along with the circulars, bills and well-wishes. The two envelopes in question were sealed with a sticker with a strange symbol on it—a circle with a vertical and a horizontal line drawn across it. The same symbol on the booth manned by those polygons._ **

**_“Mario…” I gasped, setting down my breakfast. “Is that…”_ **

**_“I think so,” said Mario, and I could tell that he was attempting to contain his excitement. He handed me one of the envelopes. “This one’s yours.”_ **

**_With trembling fingers, I opened the envelope and began to read:_ **

**Dear Mario Bros,**

**I would like to congratulate you on your acceptance into the first-ever Super Smash Brothers tournament. You will be given the opportunity to interact with characters from other Nintendo games and franchises. Throughout this event, you will participate in matches which will test your strength, speed and brilliance. A good rule of thumb is to have fun, enjoy yourselves, and most of all, behave accordingly. I look forward to seeing you at the tournament!**

**Sincerely,**

**Master Hand**

**_Mario and I looked at each other, let out a triumphant shout and then leaped into each other’s arms._ **

**_“I can’t believe this!” I exclaimed. “We’ve been accepted into the tournament!”_ **

**_“I knew we’d make it,” said Mario. “This is the start of a whole new adventure for us.”_ **

**_“Should we start packing?” I asked._ **

**_“I dunno. I heard somewhere that the tournament won’t start until April,” said Mario, “but I think we should start getting our stuff together.”_ **

**_“Okeydokey,” I said as I headed to my bedroom, laying a suitcase onto my bed and neatly arranging some items into it._ **

**_“Hey, Bro!” Mario called after me. “Don’t forget to leave room for our power-ups!”_ **

**_“Okay!” I called back._ **

**_Look out, Super Smash Brothers! Here comes Luigi!_ **

**_Luigi_ **

**16 March 1999**

**Brooklyn, New York**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Mario and I went to Coney Island for Jasmine’s second birthday party, where I told Josh, Joan, Julian and Jackie about the upcoming Smash tournament. They’d heard about it, and they were very happy for me, but they didn’t know if spectators would be allowed. I told them that Mario and I would receive our final instructions soon, and if spectators were welcome, then I’d send them a copy of the map so they could get there._ **

**_“What about Mac?” I asked. “Is he interested?”_ **

**_“He’s also heard of it, but he’s too busy,” Josh said sadly. “He’s got to constantly defend his title, you know?”_ **

**_I nodded in understanding. “I hope he cheers me on sometime,” I said._ **

**_Then, Jasmine toddled up. She was growing so fast! Her dark hair was in two little pigtails, and she looked even more like Jules._ **

**_“Hey, birthday girl!” said Julian, lifting Jas up. “Having fun?”_ **

**_Jas giggled in reply. “Dada!” she squealed._ **

**_“I believe the worst is almost over,” I said. “Before long, she’ll be potty trained and have a broader vocabulary, and then she’ll start preschool!”_ **

**_“Well—she’s pretty well-behaved right now,” said Julian. “We’ll just have to see whether or not the phrase ‘terrible two’ will apply to her.”_ **

**_“Wait till she’s a teenager,” chortled Josh. “Not only will the boys start chasing her, she’ll also start rolling her eyes and talking back. I know from personal experience.”_ **

**_We all laughed, even Jules._ **

**_“Thanks for updating us,” said Jackie. “Good luck out there! Kick some…” She caught herself just in time. “You know what I’m saying, don’t you?”_ **

**_“Yup,” I said._ **

**_I really hope Master Hand allows spectators. Having old and new friends cheering me on will definitely give me a competitive edge!_ **

**_Luigi_ **

**25 April 1999**

**MK**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Mario and I have received our final instructions, along with a map to the Smash Mansion, where the tournament will be held. All of our stuff is packed and ready to go. As promised, I sent copies of the map to Josh and his family, and Master Hand has confirmed that he will allow spectators. By this time tomorrow, I will be—a “Smasher”, the term referring to participants of the tournament. I’ll be necking with other video game characters. Nothing will ever be the same._ **

**_I’d better try and get some sleep; I have a big day ahead of me._ **

**_Tomorrow can’t come soon enough._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**26 April 1999**

**Smash Mansion**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_What a day! We haven’t done any fighting yet, because we were so busy getting acquainted with each other. Bear with me as I try to relate the day’s events to you…_ **

**_We woke up at around 6a.m. and gobbled down a quick breakfast. After we got dressed, we were greeted by another of those polygons, who helped us with our luggage. First, we stopped at Peach’s castle, where we exchanged goodbyes-for-now, and she wished us good luck, kissing us both on the nose. Then, we hopped into the polygon’s ride, and it was off to the Smash Mansion!_ **

**_“You guys like Britney Spears?” asked the polygon._ **

**_“Sure,” we said in unison._ **

**_So, the polygon inserted the “…Baby One More Time” CD into the CD player and set the device to “Shuffle”. Mario and I looked out the window at the scenery as “Sometimes” began to play._ **

**_We arrived at the Smash Mansion before the CD had finished playing in its entirety. Mario and I hopped out and followed the polygon to the check-in window, where another polygon was seated._ **

**_“Is that…?” asked the polygon as Mario approached. “Oh. My. God.”_ **

**_Mario smiled. “This is where we check in, right?”_ **

**_The polygon nodded dumbly. “Uh, y-yeah, yeah. Welcome to the tournament. Here is where you sign a waiver, and then I’ll show you to the Reception Area.”_ **

**_“Okeydokey,” said Mario._ **

**_The polygon’s eyes then fell on me. “And—who is this?”_ **

**_Mario rolled his eyes. “That’s my brother, Luigi.”_ **

**_“Oh! Right! Super Mario Brothers—of course.”_ **

**_The polygon then gave us a copy of the waiver, which we read thoroughly before signing._ **

**_“Do you understand that this tournament is not responsible for any injury you may sustain while participating, and is your participation voluntary?”_ **

**_“Yes,” we replied._ **

**_“All right,” said the polygon. “Let me show you to the Reception Area. Your luggage will be waiting for you there.”_ **

**_We followed the polygon down the hall and into a spacious room with drinks and snacks, where ten other people lounged._ **

**_“Now, don’t be afraid to introduce yourselves to your fellow Smashers and help yourself to the refreshments,” said the polygon before withdrawing._ **

**_Mario and I headed over to the other ten Smashers and took a seat. That was when my eye caught a familiar face…_ **

**_“DK?!” I exclaimed._ **

**_Mario whirled at my words and fixed DK with a surprised look. The King of the Jungle and first member of the DK Crew looked equally shocked._ **

**_“Wha—you got in, too?” he asked._ **

**_“Yeah,” I said. “How’d you learn of…?”_ **

**_“Polygons at a booth,” shrugged DK._ **

**_“Same,” said Mario._ **

**_“Look, guys,” said DK. “I don’t want this to get weird.”_ **

**_“Don’t worry,” I assured him. “The past is in the past. It won’t get weird.”_ **

**_DK sighed in relief._ **

**_“Yoshi?”_ **

**_Mario and I turned at the voice._ **

**_“You applied, too?” I asked when I found my voice. “Why didn’t you say anything?”_ **

**_Yoshi shrugged. “I wanted it to be a surprise,” he explained._ **

**_“Okay, but—please, could you run it by me next time?” I asked._ **

**_“All right,” huffed Yoshi, sounding like a moody teenager. “I’m gonna go get us some snacks.”_ **

**_As Yoshi stalked off to the refreshments, a young man in a green tunic and a pointy green hat with pointy ears approached us._ **

**_“Hi,” he said. “Are you guys the Super Mario Bros, the ones who stood up to a fire-breathing dragon?”_ **

**_“We are,” said Mario._ **

**_“I’m Link,” said the elf, offering us his hand, which we shook. “The Hero of Time, bearer of the Triforce of Courage, wielder of the Master Sword and protector of Hyrule. Hyrule is where I’m from, by the way.”_ **

**_“Nice to meet you, Link,” I said. “Mario and I have played a few of your games, so we sort of know what you’re talking about.”_ **

**_Link showed us his right hand, which was imprinted with a strange symbol. Three small triangles were arranged into a larger triangle._ **

**_“That’s the Triforce,” I realized. “I can see why they call it that.”_ **

**_“There are two other pieces in Hyrule,” said Link. “My own archenemy, Ganondorf, bears the Triforce of Power. The love of my life, Princess Zelda, bears the Triforce of Wisdom.”_ **

**_“Oh, my goodness—you have a Princess?!” balked Mario. “What’s she like? Does she bake cakes? Kiss you on the nose?”_ **

**_“Mario—she does more than bake cakes. Zelda is known for her wisdom. She’s a strategist, trying to stop Dorf’s plans before they come to fruition. Dorf is my nickname for Ganondorf, by the way. And even though I have to rescue her sometimes, she’s no perpetual damsel in distress.”_ **

**_Mario blinked. “What are you insinuating?” he asked._ **

**_“I’m not insinuating anything.”_ **

**_“Link,” I broke in. “I know that Mario didn’t mean any ill will toward you or Zelda. He’s still trying to process this ‘part of an entire multiverse’ thing.”_ **

**_“Of course.” Link cleared his throat. “Tell me about your Princess, Mario.”_ **

**_Mario sighed dreamily. “Her name is Peach,” he said. “She’s so beautiful. She’s understanding, compassionate and forgiving—but even such a gentle ruler has her limits, so don’t make her angry. When I rescue her, she always gives me a smooch on the nose, and little hearts come bursting out of me.”_ **

**_“And then she bakes a cake?” asked Link._ **

**_Mario nodded. “A very delicious one.”_ **

**_“So, let me get this straight. You and Luigi beat the [bleep] out of this dragon, and yet he keeps coming back?”_ **

**_“He does,” I said. “And he’s a turtle, not a dragon. His name is Koopa, and I think he wants her for more than just her magic.”_ **

**_“Well, I think Dorf wants Zel for more than her Triforce piece, so we have a lot in common,” said Link. “Luckily, I’m very good with a sword.”_ **

**_“And we’re very good with our fists,” I said. “Listen—maybe we can help you.”_ **

**_“Maybe I can—help you, too,” offered Link. “I just need to think it over.”_ **

**_“Sure thing, Link,” said Mario, and the three of us shook hands again._ **

**_“See you two on the battlefield,” said Link before taking his leave._ **

**_“He seems pretty nice,” said Mario._ **

**_Yoshi returned with three plates of finger food, two of which he placed in our laps._ **

**_“Thanks, Yoshi,” I smiled._ **

**_A figure clad in orange and yellow armor flopped down next to us. “Is it okay if I sit here?” they asked, the helmet slightly muffling their voice._ **

**_“Sure,” I replied._ **

**_“My name’s Samus,” said the figure. “What’s yours?”_ **

**_“I’m Luigi, and that’s my big bro—Mario.”_ **

**_“The Mario Bros, huh?” asked Samus._ **

**_“That’s us.”_ **

**_“I’m a bounty hunter from a place called Zebes,” said Samus. “A monstrous Space Pirate named Ridley killed my parents when I was very young. An alien race called the Chozo took me in and taught me how to fight. They designed my armor, too.”_ **

**_“I’m really sorry about your parents, Samus,” I said._ **

**_“Thanks,” said Samus._ **

**_The suit’s helmet and visor flipped up, revealing the face of a young woman, her blond hair in a ponytail._ **

**_“Surprised?” asked Samus. “Everyone who played my first game was surprised when I revealed myself at the end.”_ **

**_“Well—actually, no,” said Mario. “We’ve heard of the Metroid games.”_ **

**_Samus smiled. “Glad to hear that,” she said. “This suit I’m wearing is called the Varia Suit. As you can see, it has an arm cannon, which I can also use as a battering weapon. In addition, I can fire off Charge Shots, curl up into a ball and drop Bombs and perform what I’d like to call a Screw Attack—I jump into the air while in my Roly-Poly form. You’ll see it on the battlefield. Plus, my arm cannon has a grapple function.”_ **

**_“Interesting,” I said._ **

**_“My job was to hunt down the Metroid, little jellyfish-like creatures who were latching onto people’s heads, and…” She trailed off. “But then I saved a cute little baby Metroid, and he saved me, in turn. So, I adopted him.”_ **

**_The baby Metroid appeared, perching himself onto Samus’s shoulder._ **

**_“Uh—hi,” I said to the Metroid._ **

**_“I see he’s looking at your plate,” said Samus. “I’d better get him something to eat. See you two later.”_ **

**_“Bye, Samus,” we said._ **

**_“You can call me Sam,” she said before taking her pet to the refreshment table._ **

**_“At least we know that this tournament doesn’t discriminate,” said Mario._ **

**_“Poyo!”_ **

**_A pink, round creature with bean-shaped eyes, stubby arms and red shoes puffed toward us._ **

**_“Kirby?” Mario and I gasped as one._ **

**_“Poy!” said Kirby, his eyes sparkling._ **

**_“We’ve played a few of your games,” I explained. “You’re the Hero of Dreamland, the Star Warrior, and it was you who took Dreamland’s supply of food back from its self-proclaimed king, DDD.”_ **

**_“Poyo!” chirped Kirby._ **

**_“I hear you like cake,” said Mario._ **

**_“Poyo poyo poyo poyoyo poyo poyo!”_ **

**_“Well, one of these days, I’ll bring you to meet our Princess. She’s nicer than DDD—way nicer. And she bakes the most mouth-watering cakes. She’ll be happy to hook you up.”_ **

**_“Poyo,” said Kirby. He held out an appendage, and Mario shook it._ **

**_Then, he turned to me. “Poyo poyo poyo poyo?”_ **

**_“That’s right,” I said. “I’m-a Luigi, number one!”_ **

**_“Poyo poyo poyo poyoyo poy poyo,” said Kirby. “Poyo poyo poy poyo?”_ **

**_“That’s the truth of it,” I said. “I hope this tournament gives me a chance to shine!”_ **

**_Kirby smiled. “Poyo poyo?”_ **

**_“Sure,” I agreed. “Let’s be friends—best friends!”_ **

**_“Poy!” said Kirby, and we shook hands before he puffed himself away._ **

**_An anthropomorphic fox sauntered up to us. “Hey, are you the Super Mario Brothers?” he asked._ **

**_“We are,” said Mario._ **

**_The fox grinned. “Nice to meet you two! I’m Fox McCloud, the leader of Star Fox. Essentially, my colleagues and I fight crime in space.”_ **

**_“Hi, Fox,” I said, Mario and I shaking Fox’s paw._ **

**_“My co-pilot is a bird named Falco Lombardi. He’s from Brooklyn, just like you guys. I asked him if he was interested, and he said no. My other teammates are Slippy Toad, who makes my gadgets and Peppy Hare—he keeps telling us to ‘Do a barrel roll!’”_ **

**_“It’s nice for you to have a wingman,” I said. “I’m sort of a wingman myself.”_ **

**_“There’s nothing wrong with being a wingman,” Fox said consolingly. “It’s the wingman who has the hero’s back, who gives emotional support and drives the hero to keep on going. Falco and I argue sometimes, and he’s threatened to leave on several occasions, but he’s the best ace pilot I’ve ever known.”_ **

**_“Well, Mario and I fight sometimes, too, but we make up in the end because we’re a team,” I said. “A dream team.”_ **

**_“One of these days,” said Fox, “I’d like to show you two the Great Fox. That’s our mothership. Would you like to see that?”_ **

**_“We’d be honored,” said Mario. “We’re constantly menaced by a tyrant who has airships at his command. We could use beefed up air defenses.”_ **

**_“Our aircraft are called Arwings,” said Fox. “If there’s time, I’ll teach you how to fly one.”_ **

**_“We can fly,” I said, “using a magic cape.”_ **

**_“You’ll not only fly,” said Fox, “you’ll learn how to engage and survive in a dogfight and how to get past those airships. Would you like that?”_ **

**_“You bet!” I laughed._ **

**_Fox winked. “See you on the battlefield,” he said before taking his leave._ **

**_Mario and I relaxed some more before a yellow mouse with a lightning-shaped tail and red dots on their cheeks scampered up to us. “Pika!”_ **

**_“Hey—you’re Pikachu!” realized Mario. “You’re the Electric Mouse-type Pokémon!”_ **

**_“Pika!”_ **

**_Pikachu curled up between us, and Mario and I took turns rubbing his special spot._ **

**_“Where’s Ash?” I asked._ **

**_Pikachu sighed. “Pika pika,” he replied._ **

**_“It’s okay to be a little homesick,” I said. “I’m a bit homesick myself. But I think Ash knows what he’s doing. He wants you to make new friends and do more than just battle other Pokémon. By the way, I love how you shoot electricity out of your cheeks. That’s awesome.”_ **

**_Pikachu blushed. “Pika pi,” he said._ **

**_“We throw fireballs,” said Mario, “but we need to obtain a Fire Flower to do so.”_ **

**_“Wouldn’t it be nice if we could fire off electricity at that Koopa?” I asked him._ **

**_“[Bleep] yeah,” said Mario. “Don’t tell anyone, but—I’d think you’d be more suited to wield the power of lightning.”_ **

**_“You think so?”_ **

**_“I know so. Whenever we confront that turtle, I see the lightning in your eyes as you fight beside me.” He smiled. “The same lightning in your eyes when we were kart racing and when we competed in that tennis tournament. When I look at the lightning in your eyes—I see things.”_ **

**_“Pika,” Pikachu broke in. “Pika pika pi.”_ **

**_“Yes, Pikachu,” said Mario. “I love him. Very, very much. Just like you love Ash.”_ **

**_“And don’t worry,” I added. “Ash would love to watch you fight.”_ **

**_“Pika!” Pikachu said cheerily._ **

**_“All right,” I said. “I’m gonna take a little walk before my legs fall asleep.”_ **

**_“Okeydokey,” said Mario._ **

**_I stood, patted Mario on the back and began wandering about the Reception Area until I came across a boy wearing a yellow T-shirt with blue stripes, a red baseball cap with a blue bill, denim shorts, red sneakers and a backpack. A baseball bat lay across his lap, and he was tenderly rubbing it with a cloth._ **

**_“Excuse me,” I said._ **

**_The boy looked up. “Hey,” he said._ **

**_“My name’s Luigi,” I introduced myself. “I’m the…”_ **

**_“…younger of the Super Mario Brothers,” finished the boy. “I’ve played a lot of your games.”_ **

**_I pointed to the bat. “You must really like it,” I said._ **

**_“It helped me during my adventure,” the boy explained. “A meteorite crashed into my backyard one night, so I investigated with help from my two friends, Paula and Poo. We wound up fighting an evil being named Giygas, and we learned the Eight Melodies along the way. People—don’t really know me.”_ **

**_“Me, neither,” I sighed. “They barely even know my name. They know my older brother more.”_ **

**_“You help Mario, but you get next to zero credit?” asked the boy._ **

**_“Yeah.”_ **

**_“Mario’s more famous than you think. He’s the face of Nintendo. People don’t have time for me, the protagonist of an obscure game. We really have a lot in common. I’m Ness, by the way.”_ **

**_I shook his hand. “Nice to meet you, Ness. I hope we can be friends.”_ **

**_“Me, too,” smiled Ness._ **

**_Continuing my walk, I found myself locking eyes with a masked man in a blue, tight-fitting racing outfit, a red and gold helmet with a falcon emblem on top, a yellow scarf, yellow gloves, yellow boots and a small sidearm in a green holster. The man’s mouth quirked upwards in a small smirk, and he rose from his seat to greet me._ **

**_“Show me ya moves, pal!” he said._ **

**_“‘Pal’? My name’s Luigi,” I told him._ **

**_“And my name’s Douglas! Douglas Jay Falcon, at your service! Yes!”_ **

**_I frowned. “You don’t have to yell. I’m standing right here.”_ **

**_“Er—sorry. Is this better?” He asked in a slightly lower voice._ **

**_“Maybe. I—I’ve never heard of you. What franchise are you from?”_ **

**_“F-Zero. It’s a racing game,” said Douglas. “I’m also a bounty hunter on the side, hence this little sidearm. And I must say—I’ve never really heard of you, either.”_ **

**_“I bet you’ve heard of my big bro,” I said, a little tersely._ **

**_“Luigi—I meant no offense,” said Douglas. “I’m just saying—people aren’t that quick to mention your name.”_ **

**_“That’s one of the reasons why I joined this venture,” I told him, softening my voice. “Maybe after seeing me fight…”_ **

**_“I kinda feel that way, too,” said Douglas, “and so does Ness over there. I take it you just met him?”_ **

**_“I did.”_ **

**_“And yes, my name’s Douglas, but you can call me Captain Falcon, or just Falcon, if you wish. All three are fine.”_ **

**_“All right, then.”_ **

**_“And one other thing. That bounty hunter over there—Samus…”_ **

**_“You—have a crush on her?”_ **

**_“I looked at her, and all I could think was—wow! Don’t tell anyone, but—I think I really like her.”_ **

**_“Love at first sight, huh?”_ **

**_“I guess.”_ **

**_“Well, it was lovely to meet you.”_ **

**_“Same here. I can’t wait for us to meet in battle.”_ **

**_We shook hands, and then I moved on._ **

**_I stopped at the refreshment table to get more food, where I noticed another pink puffball doodling on something with a black Sharpie. This puffball had big, blue eyes, pointy ears and a curl on the center of their head. Upon closer inspection, I saw that the puffball was drawing on a sleeping polygon._ **

**_The puffball looked up and smiled. “You won’t tell anyone, will you?” they asked in a high, warbling voice._ **

**_“No,” I assured them. “I was just getting some refreshments. I didn’t see anything.”_ **

**_“Puff! That’s wonderful!” said the puffball, finishing their doodle and inspecting their handiwork. Leaping up, they introduced themselves. “My name’s Jigglypuff, but you can call me Jiggs.”_ **

**_“Jigglypuff—you’re the Balloon Pokémon!”_ **

**_“Indeed I am. I like to sing, but my songs put people to sleep,” said Jigglypuff._ **

**_“But you also fall asleep,” I said, “and when you do…”_ **

**_Jiggs blushed. “Let’s not make a big deal over it,” she said. “I’m just happy I got accepted here, alongside Pikachu.”_ **

**_“I’m happy to be here, as well,” I said._ **

**_“Hey—you’re—that guy who’s with Mario all the time,” said Jiggs. “His sidekick—no, his friend—no, his brother! You’re Mario’s little brother!”_ **

**_“That I am,” I said. “That appears to be all I’m known for, but I don’t really mind.”_ **

**_“And the L stands for—Lu—is? Lu—cien? Lu…”_ **

**_“Luigi,” I told her._ **

**_“Luigi! Right! Luigi! It’s a pleasure to meet you, Luigi,” said Jigglypuff._ **

**_“Thanks, Jiggs.”_ **

**_“And I know things are up and down for you right now, but hang in there,” smiled Jiggs. “Your moment’s coming.”_ **

**_“My moment’s coming,” I repeated._ **

**_“Yeah! That’s the spirit!” said Jiggs. “Did you meet everyone yet?”_ **

**_“I think—I spoke to everyone in this room,” I replied. “Are there only twelve of us?”_ **

**_“Yup. Since this is Master Hand’s first attempt at something like this, he’s keeping it small-scale,” Jiggs explained. “I think that’s a smart move.”_ **

**_“I think so, too,” I said. “See ya round.”_ **

**_“Yeah. See ya,” said Jiggs._ **

**_I made my way back over to Mario, casually flopping down next to him._ **

**_“Thoughts?” he asked me._ **

**_“This is unlike anything I’ve ever seen in my life,” I said._ **

**_Suddenly, the chatter around us died down, and I sensed an ominous presence in the room. All twelve of us turned to face—a large, floating white-gloved disembodied hand._ **

**_“Greetings, Smashers,” the hand boomed. “Welcome to the Smash Mansion, the venue for the first-ever Super Smash Brothers tournament. I am Master Hand, the Hand of Creation and Smash’s master of ceremonies. The polygons you met in your home worlds will be happy to help with any of your needs for the duration of this tournament.”_ **

**_“Hello, Master Hand,” we chorused._ **

**_“Allow me to explain how the tournament works,” said Master Hand. “Your matches will commence at 9a.m. and conclude at 5p.m. Lights out is at 11p.m. Breakfast will begin at 7a.m. There are three types of matches: one-on-one, free-for-all and Team Battle. Prior to your match, you will find out which type you will be involved in. When you’re not in matches, there will be many leisure activities available to you. There are lounges scattered throughout the Smash Mansion, a Training Room where you can practice, several swimming pools, a spa, a Replay Area where you can view your matches and a gaming room with board and video games. Also, you will each have a room to sleep in during this get-together. At this time, I’d like to ask you to line up for your room assignments.”_ **

**_We obeyed, and each of us received a card with a room number written on it. Polygons were nearby to assist us with our luggage. To access the rooms, we had to walk through the Main Hall and down a corridor. Master Hand was nice enough to give me and Mario adjoining rooms._ **

**_They were very nice rooms, I admit. A nice, soft bed, a nice view outside, several desks and chairs, a TV, numerous outlets, a spacious bathroom with a shower and a bathtub, lotions, body washes, shampoos, toothbrushes, floss, mouthwash and toothpaste, a mini-fridge, a wet and dry bar, water, a coffee maker with the fixings and a telephone and an Internet router. After looking around my room, I set to work unpacking my things. Just as I’d finished, a polygon knocked on my door, telling me that the rest of the day was a leisure day, and that matches would begin tomorrow morning._ **

**_Good to know. I was exhausted from all that unpacking._ **

**_After the polygon left, I took a short nap to refresh myself, and then I spent the rest of the day in the lounge with Mario and the others, sitting around and talking about life in our respective worlds. We griped about our sworn enemies and gushed about our love interests. I saw glances being exchanged between Samus and Falcon, and even between Kirby and Pikachu. That evening, we ate dinner in the cafeteria and then retired to our rooms, ready to get down to business and fight the next day._ **

**_I really can’t wait to kick [bleep] and take names!_ **

**_Luigi_ **

**27 April 1999**

**Smash Mansion**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_I was awake by 6a.m., warming myself up with a little dancing before taking a shower and dressing. At 6:45, I lined up with the others at the cafeteria, which opened fifteen minutes later. The smells of breakfast filled my nostrils as I found a place to sit and then went to get some food._ **

**_Breakfast was freshly scrambled eggs with maple sausage and chocolate-chip pancakes. There were also juices and milk to choose from, along with a variety of pastries. I ate my breakfast carefully and methodically, surprised that I was even able to keep it down with so many butterflies in my stomach. In between forkfuls of food, I exchanged glances with the eleven other Smashers, most notably Mario, Ness, Captain Falcon and Jigglypuff. Today was the day._ **

**_After breakfast, the Polygons directed us to the Assembly Hall, where we sat in neat rows, waiting for Master Hand to arrive. Once we all were situated, Master Hand teleported in front of us._ **

**_“Good morning, Smashers,” he boomed._ **

**_“Good morning, Master Hand,” we chorused._ **

**_“Today is the first official day of the tournament,” said Master Hand, “and as such, I’d like to officially say—time to settle it in Smash!”_ **

**_We applauded._ **

**_“From this day forward, you are all Smashers,” Master Hand went on, “and not only are you Smashers, you are also my family. I am pleased to welcome you into my domain—what I call the Smash World.”_ **

**_More applause._ **

**_“As for any tournament, there are rules you must follow,” said Master Hand. “You must follow my instructions at all times. You must be respectful to your fellow Smashers at all times. There will be no running or horseplay along the corridors, and you will not act in a manner counterproductive to this tournament. And most importantly—any fighting outside of the day’s prescribed matches and sparring in the Training Area is prohibited. Do we have an understanding?”_ **

**_“Yes, Master Hand.”_ **

**_“I have already set up today’s bouts,” said Master Hand. “You will find them, along with the succeeding day’s matches, on the bulletin board in the Main Hall. I encourage you to look over them either before or after breakfast, so you can prepare accordingly.”_ **

**_“Okay, Master Hand.”_ **

**_“Let me take this time to introduce to you what I’d like to call—match aids. These match aids consist of items from your home worlds. They can be thrown, used as melee weapons or be healing items. I’m sure you’ll recognize a few of them, like the Super Mushroom, the Invincibility Star, the Fire Flower, the Heart Container, the Maxim Tomato and the Pokèball. Some matches will have these items, and some of them won’t. But do the best you can in all of these matches, and don’t rely heavily on items. All right?”_ **

**_“All right.”_ **

**_“Now, before you view your day’s matches, there’s something I need to do,” said Master Hand. “I will now give you all a number, and I’d like to ask you to all line up according to that number.”_ **

**_Mario was first (what a surprise), and I was eleventh. We were lined up in this order: Mario, DK, Link, Samus, Yoshi, Kirby, Fox, Pikachu, Ness, Falcon, me and Jigglypuff._ **

**_“Thank you,” said Master Hand. “Now, this will only take a second.”_ **

**_On those words, he floated over to Mario and then touched his forehead with his index finger. Mario looked surprised for a second._ **

**_Falcon held me back as I rushed toward Master Hand. Hand of Creation or not, he wasn’t hurting my bro!_ **

**_“What in the Inferno did you just do to him?!” I hotly demanded of MH (that’s my secret nickname for him; don’t tell anyone!)._ **

**_MH hovered there, stunned. “Were you going to jump me to protect Mario?”_ **

**_“D—n right I was!” I snapped._ **

**_“Your love and devotion to your brother is admirable,” said MH. “I will make note of that later today. And to answer your question, I didn’t do anything to him—I did something_ ** **for _him. Allow me to demonstrate.”_**

**_Slowly, I relaxed, and Falcon released me from his hold._ **

**_“Mario,” said MH, “could you try throwing a fireball?”_ **

**_Mario nodded, concentrating hard. I saw the familiar red flash in his left hand, and then he wound up and threw. The fireball bounced harmlessly along the ground a few times before dissipating._ **

**_“Whoa…” the rest of us said._ **

**_“What I just did was allow Mario to use his pyrokinesis without the use of a Fire Flower,” explained MH. “In this tournament, you will get to use your special powers without having to access the requisite power-up. For example, Kirby will get to use several of his abilities without having to inhale the requisite enemy.”_ **

**_“I understand now,” I spoke up. “I apologize for attacking you. I…”_ **

**_“You’re forgiven, Luigi. You had no idea what I was about to do with Mario, and you acted instinctively and accordingly.”_ **

**_I sighed in relief._ **

**_MH floated from Smasher to Smasher, touching each lightly on the forehead and unlocking access to their “special powers”. It wasn’t so bad, actually. A gentle press for a few seconds, and then it was over. I wondered what “special hidden powers” I could have. Well, I, along with my day’s opponents, were about to find out._ **

**_After MH was finished, we were dismissed, and we went straightaway to the Main Hall to view our schedules. After looking it over several times, I joined a few Smashers in going to one of the lounges to decompress and chase the butterflies away. En route to my first match, I had to stop to take a tension dump._ **

**_I hopped into a waiting Warp Pipe and emerged atop a giant spacecraft. Stars twinkled all around me, and various planets and constellations slid by, too. It didn’t take me long to realize that I was atop the aforementioned Great Fox._ **

**_A smaller spacecraft swooped down, depositing Fox across from me. He rolled his shoulders and unholstered his Blaster, taking a firm stance as he did. “Hey, Luigi,” he said._ **

**_“Hey,” I said crisply._ **

**_“MH did a good job recreating this place,” said Fox. “Is this your first time seeing Sector Z?”_ **

**_“Yeah.”_ **

**_Fox shrugged. “Unfortunately, you can’t enjoy the view for very long. I’m not holding back on you, Luigi.”_ **

**_“What makes you think I want you to?” I shot back._ **

**_The two of us approached each other in the middle of the stage and stared each other down before shaking hands._ **

**_Fox and I were in a one-on-one stock battle. “Stock” was MH’s way of saying “lives”. The Smasher who ran out of lives first lost the match. The Smasher standing won. And the goal of the fight was to knock your opponent off the stage and into the “blast zone”._ **

**_I heard the cheers in the spectator’s area as I raised my fists. Adrenaline began flowing through my body, my heart beginning to beat briskly like a snare drum. Fox twirled his Blaster before holstering it and standing in his balanced stance._ **

**_MH’s voice boomed above us. “3…2…1…GO!”_ **

**_“Let’s dance, L,” said Fox. “I’ll lead.”_ **

**_He aimed a kick at me, but I dodged, lunged back in and punched him hard in the body._ **

**_“No,” I said in a low voice. “_ ** **I’ll _lead.”_**

**_I punched Fox once—twice—followed by a BIG punch that sent him flying across the stage. Just as Fox picked himself up, I hit him with a flying kick before drilling him with a downwards kick. Fox then grabbed me and tossed me forward, and I hit the ground hard. With a grunt, I kicked at Fox’s legs as he walked toward me and then threw fireballs at him to cover my escape. My fireballs were green and traveled in a straight line, something I really liked. But Fox put up a blue Reflector, causing my fireballs to bounce harmlessly off him. I cursed silently._ **

**_Okay, so I can’t throw fireballs at him._ **

**_Fox whipped out his Blaster and fired at me. I dodged and shielded the fire, but one lucky shot got me, and it stung. A fiery aura built up around Fox, and then he propelled at me with a shout of “Fire!” Both Fox and fire crashed into me, throwing me back to the floor. Before I could get back up, he kicked forward with both feet, knocking me farther back._ **

**_I lay there, coughing, but I wasn’t giving up so easily. Glowering at Fox, I shook off the pain and got up, fists clenching. Fox hesitated, seeing the look on my face. Letting out a yell, I charged forward and smashed my fist HARD into the vulpine, knocking him sprawling. He sat up, only for me to kick him in the face. He tried to roll away, but then I grabbed him, swung him three times and let go. Fox fired his Blaster from the air, but I cartwheeled clear and did a flip kick, loosening his hold on his weapon. I flip-kicked him again and again, and then I spun around in a cyclone motion, battering my opponent with multiple hits before launching him._ **

**_I call that one the Luigi Cyclone._ **

**_Fox grabbed the ledge and pulled himself up. I ran over, dropped down and swept my legs in a breakdancing motion, kicking Fox hard. I looked up just as he did a no-look kick backward, sending me flying. My body twisted, and then I thrust my feet out behind me, doing a backwards kick that hit him square in the stomach. I landed on my feet and rolled to safety before he could retaliate._ **

**_“Wow,” he said. “You’re really good. But I’ve got more tricks up my sleeve.”_ **

**_He lunged at me, but I dodged and blocked his strikes before pulling a trick of my own—a fiery uppercut that lit up the stage in an orange glow. As I watched Fox fly upward and beyond the blast zone, I was breathless with amazement. Did I just really do that?!_ **

**_“Luigi!” shouted a familiar voice._ **

**_I whirled, and there I saw Josh, sitting in the stands. Next to him were Joan, Julian and Jackie, with Jasmine on Jackie’s lap. The four adults cheered when they locked eyes with me, Jas giggling in delight. Jackie gently lifted one of Jasmine’s hands and helped her wave at me._ **

**_Energized by their presence, I whirled back to face the respawned Fox, blocking his attack just in time and countering with rock-hard blows and kicks to the face and body, grabbing and throwing him around when he got too close. Fox nailed me with several more Blaster shots, paw swipes and devastating kicks before heaving me toward the stern of the Great Fox. Balancing myself on the back wing, I threw several more punches at him, but he blocked my last punch and delivered an elbow strike to the jaw, followed by a kick to the solar plexus, sending me reeling onto the stern._ **

**_I pulled myself up, spitting out a mouthful of blood, only for Fox to grab me and toss me against the back wing, hard enough for me to bounce off it. He kicked me back into the wing, and I realized that he had me trapped, using the back wing to rack up free damage points on me, using me as a punching bag. I had to endure a lot of punishment before gathering my bearings and aiming my fist at him the next time I bounced off that wing. Fox flew backward and clung to the fuselage, struggling to maintain his grip. Back on my feet, I marched over there and delivered a shy dirt kick, sending him plummeting downward._ **

**_I hopped back over to the center of the stage, watching Fox respawn. He didn’t wait before aiming a kick at me. I sidestepped and hit back with a hard headbutt. My head hurt, but it was worth it. I jumped up and flip kicked him repeatedly before spin-kicking forward. Fox landed hard, but flipped himself back up. The two of us exchanged heated blows as the spectators shouted encouragement to both of us. Fox would knock me to the ground, but I’d just keep getting back up. I wiped the blood off my face and lanced Fox with a hard, piercing, fiery stare before punching forward with all my might, sending Fox toward the stern._ **

**_Giving chase, I hit him with another uppercut and wasted no time backing him against the wing, battering him relentlessly the way he’d battered me. He’d get some licks in with his Blaster, but I’d simply grab him and toss him back. He managed to kick himself free, and we struggled there on the stern, my strength against his swiftness. I was hot and sweaty and bleeding and bruised, and then I heard the shouts from Josh, Jules and Jackie and Jasmine’s giggling, and I began thinking about the man I wanted to be. My eyes narrowed, my face set, my fist clenched and—POW! I smashed Fox with a final uppercut, taking his last stock._ **

**_“GAME SET!” boomed Master Hand._ **

**_Josh and his family were on their feet, Jackie slinging Jas onto her hip, as they chanted my name. Several others joined in. Grinning like a fool, I raised a triumphant fist in the air. I did it. I actually won. I won my first match in this tournament! Oh, I was so proud of myself!_ **

**_“This game’s winner is—Luigi!” With those words, Master Hand formally announced my victory._ **

**_Fox stood off to the side, applauding. I celebrated my victory with a little slide dance, finishing by waving to everyone._ **

**_“Hey!” I heard Mario shout. “Way to go, Bro!”_ **

**_I blushed. “Thanks, Mario.”_ **

**_Once I got MH alone, I asked him, “That fiery uppercut I did—how did I do that?”_ **

**_MH spread his fingers. “Maybe you have more power than you realize,” he said cryptically, leaving me to ponder over his words._ **

**_After I jumped into a quick shower and changed my clothes, I had an hour before my next match, so I headed over to the lounge. When I arrived, I saw Falcon and Samus sharing a moment together, so I quietly backed out, wishing not to intrude. Instead, I went to the Training Room, finding that I was still wired from the match against Fox._ **

**_A few Smashers were there, sparring with each other or with a Polygon. Quickly, I found a Polygon for a sparring partner, and we went at it until I was called for my second match._ **

**_It was a free-for-all with Samus, Ness and Kirby. The four of us had one stock each and fought on what appeared to a be a storybook with a tree and hearts with faces on them. This stage was called Yoshi’s Story._ **

**_The four of us stood there, bodies tensed, waiting for MH to start the match. I studied my four opponents, wondering which one I should attack first. I breathed steadily, rhythmically, focusing myself. There was the sound of the other three breathing, a little tense, and who could blame them? But all four of our hearts were in that singular drumbeat which filled my ears._ **

**_MH started the match._ **

**_Samus, Kirby and Ness started attacking at once, while I hung back, darting about the edge of the melee, throwing fireballs as I went. Once I had Samus in my sights, I began battling in earnest, opening up with a brutal forward punch and a volley of aerial kicks. Sam recovered and swiped at me with her Arm Cannon, but I ducked and kicked low, sending her stumbling. Unfortunately, she managed to hit me with an axe kick, and I flew right towards Ness._ **

**_He brought his bat up to his shoulder and swung, connecting solidly with my shoulder. I crashed to the floor but got up, sending a fireball into Ness’s face. I really didn’t like hurting children, but I wasn’t about to sit there and let myself get beaten up. Sparkles of energy swirled in Ness’s hands as he attacked once again. That energy, he’d told me as we relaxed yesterday, was called PSI. Anyway, Ness hit me with two psychokinetic attacks and then executed a walk-the-dog trick with his yo-yo, striking me hard in the abdomen. Kirby and Samus were also moving towards me, so I knocked them all back with my Cyclone._ **

**_Now,_ ** **I _had the advantage. Moving toward Samus, I delivered a swift kick to her midsection. Next, I intercepted Ness as he tried to ambush me and stopped him with a one-two punch, followed by a body blow. A sword slashed me, and I turned to see Kirby, his Final Cutter from the Cutter ability in hand. He tried to slash me again, but I backflipped and kicked him skyward. Dropping down, I swung my body about, kicking along the way, as the trio tried to move in on me._**

**_The audience whispered among themselves, but I paid them no mind. I couldn’t afford to be distracted. Kirby, Ness and Sam continued to try and attack me. When I wasn’t throwing fireballs to keep them at bay, I was dancing about the stage, making myself a harder target. So, they passed the time by going for each other. While they were thus occupied, I could use my fireballs to lure them away and trick them into closing in, only to start whaling away when they tried. Whenever they tried to triple-team me, I’d grab and throw one of them or use a Cyclone._ **

**_Kirby was a lightweight character, but the little guy packed quite a punch. He’d pound me with the Vulcan Jab from his Fighter ability, try to drop down from above with his Stone ability, swing his Final Cutter at me and bombard me with all sorts of kicks and Suplex throws. But he’d also Inhale me and spit me back out, emerging with my hat and pyrokinesis ability. When he Inhaled Samus, he sported her helmet and could fire off Charge Shots. And when he Inhaled Ness, he got his baseball cap and PK Fire ability. I saw him discard these abilities at will, changing whose ability to grab as his situation changed. So, I decided to think like Kirby, adapting my fighting style to the situation I found myself in. When all three opponents were bearing down on me, I fought defensively, using my fireballs and hefty throws to maintain my breathing room. Once I managed to send my foes into confusion and focus on just one, I fought aggressively, pummeling them with my hardest attacks and even managing to throw more of those uppercuts. I also utilized the platforms above me—leaping from one to the other and throwing out quick attacks to discombobulate them._ **

**_Ness was truly a pint-sized powerhouse, and he wasn’t playing around with that baseball bat; my shoulder could testify to that fact. When he wasn’t swinging it at Kirby or Samus, he was swinging it at me. I managed to block some of his swings, but I still took devastating hits to the upper body and glancing blows to the face. When I wasn’t in close range, he’d try to get me with PK Fire or PK Thunder. When I threw fireballs at him, he’d put up some energy field, called a PSI Magnet, and use my attack to heal himself. Ness also used his psychokinesis for some of his aerial and ground attacks. I didn’t have anything that fancy, but I made do with what I was given, avoiding that flashy stuff you see in the movies and fighting with straightforward punches, kicks, aerial kicks, fireballs and—well, it was a little flashy, but not super-flashy. Knocking people in different directions by spinning like a top wasn’t something you saw every day. And that uppercut—I was still trying to get used to it, quickly learning that it wasn’t advisable to pull off in crowded environments, because there was this little period where I was open to attack after executing the move. I was going to have to use a strong forward punch or a throw to get my opponents off stage._ **

**_The one who was the most problematic right now was Samus. She wasn’t lying when she said that she could use her Arm Cannon as a battering weapon. In addition to that, her Arm Cannon could fire a few quick orange bursts or a chargeable, brightly-colored shot which could knock me flat on my back. Did I mention that she also attacked with punches and kicks? Do you know how worse an armored fist or foot is than a normal fist or foot? No matter—the attacks were painful, but I walked it off, bringing the arena to a brief stunned silence each time I stood back up with a clenched fist. I countered Samus’s attacks by hitting faster and harder, dodging her Screw Attack and shielding her Bombs. Kirby and Ness stopped battling each other and tried to pounce on me while I was otherwise preoccupied, but I managed to roll out of the way just in time. Kirby tried to grab me, but wound up grabbing Sam instead, and I went back to throwing fireballs and keeping an eye on the situation so I could adapt._ **

**_I punched. I kicked. I rolled. I slid. I backflipped. I grabbed and flung people around, and was grabbed and flung around in turn. I cartwheeled. I breathed through the pain and pushed my body to keep moving. I didn’t use the same attacks—or rather, I didn’t keep using attacks in the same order. If I did, then they’d start anticipating my next move, and I’d lose my advantage. I had to keep my opponents guessing. My blood boiled, and I began to shout. My skin had gotten so hot that you could toast a bagel on it. It was the same feeling that crept over me when behind the wheel at a kart race or standing on a tennis court, gripping the racket in my hand, only far more powerful. Wow. Did Mac feel like this when he was boxing someone? Did Koopa feel like this when he was invading the MK and carrying off Peach to do God-knows-what to her? And why did I have a hunch that this sensation meant something—that I’d finally found the perfect release for the feelings I confide only to you?_ **

**_Josh and his folks were still there—I could hear little Jasmine giggling every so often. I calmed down just a little bit—I couldn’t go too overboard, and MH insisted that this tournament should be family friendly. Besides, we weren’t trying to tear each other apart. This was friendly competition, and nothing more._ **

**_But then again, there were armor-clad fists and feet, an Arm Cannon, PSI, swords, appendages, a yo-yo and a baseball bat swishing through the air at me and whistling past my ears. Breathing deeply, I remained focused and composed, switching up my fighting style, trying to get an opponent isolated so I could send them skyward with an uppercut._ **

**_Kirby was the first fighter defeated, Samus’s Charge Shot knocking him off the stage. I paid her in kind with a fiery uppercut, where she disappeared as a twinkle in the sky. Now, I was left with Ness, who used PK Thunder on himself to propel himself toward me._ **

**_I wish I could propel myself toward people._ **

**_Smoothly, I flipped over his attack and countered with a downwards kick. Ness lashed out with his yo-yo, once—twice—three times; the first two times, I was able to evade the yo-yo, but it hit cleanly the third time. The young Smasher leaped at me, hands out in front of him, sending a full-on blast of PSI into me. I executed a trip attack and then grabbed him, swinging him around thrice before tossing him behind me. After catching my breath and shaking off the pain, I went right back into the fight, leaning out of the way of Ness’s bat and attacking his solar plexus with flurries of swift, sharp strikes, finishing with a powerful punch._ **

**_“PK Fire!” Ness sharply commanded, repeatedly sending the fiery attack at my direction. It did little to slow me down; I ignored the heat of the narrowly-missed projectile and kept walking forward. Steadily, I gained speed, my resolute walk turning into a full-on jog. A wild expression crossed Ness’s face as he kept throwing PK Fire at me, but I either shielded or dodged. One hand became a fist, I pulled back, and I was about to release my fiery uppercut when Ness suddenly leaped backward._ **

**_I wound up punching air, finding myself in helpless freefall._ **

**_Ness brought his bat up to his shoulder, licked his lips and swung fiercely with a grunt. It connected hard with my face, stars exploding before my eyes and my body leaving the stage. I could only gasp as I flew farther and farther into space, and another flash of light told me that I’d hit the blast line. The teenage psychic from Onett had won, and I’d finished second._ **

**_As always, I showed good sportsmanship, shaking hands with the other three and applauding for Ness. I glanced over at Jules, Jackie and Josh, and they were taking it pretty well, too. Kirby laughed and did a little dance, and Samus smiled through her helmet._ **

**_“Poyo!” Kirby said cheerily._ **

**_I smiled back at him. “I’d love to fight you again, too,” I said._ **

**_After another shower, I decided to head for the lounge again. This time, I snacked on candied nuts and read a magazine. Then, a Polygon came in and told me it was time for lunch._ **

**_The twelve of us sat in the cafeteria together, noshing on hot dogs or veggie burgers with chips, a choice of soda and soft-serve ice-cream. At this point, we were battered, bruised and even bandaged, but the injuries weren’t serious, and we were still friends. Things were tense on the battlefield, but off the battlefield, we just bonded and joked around. We didn’t even talk about our matches over lunch. The latest 90s hits were playing over the loudspeakers as we ate. I shared a glance with Mario, and I knew instantly that not only had he managed to spectate my bouts despite being involved in grueling matches himself, he was also silently thanking me for my actions this morning. We smiled at each other and forgot all about our bruises and black eyes and whatnot._ **

**_Later in the lunch break, I got to sneak in some time with Josh and his family. They were practically over the moon regarding my performance in this tournament thus far, going on and on about my fighting skills and where on Earth I learned to fight as I had. I even got to play with Jas, but I couldn’t help but wonder if she knew what we were doing on that stage. Maybe when she’s older, she’ll understand._ **

**_After lunch, the matches resumed. My next bout took me to a jungle-like stage, similar to the island DK described in one of his postcards. I nearly jumped at the sound of splintering wood and found myself face-to-face with DK himself._ **

**_“Okay!” DK grunted enthusiastically._ **

**_Images from that sweltering day in July 1981 flashed through my mindscape. Mario, covered in dirt and blood and bruises. Pauline, her hair unkempt and her dress neatly split in half, leaving her exposed as Mario tried to cover her up. In the succeeding days, I had to see those bruises whenever I visited my brother, the obvious signs that both he and Pauline were suffering from nightmares. And yet I’d swallowed it down and served as mediator a year later when they finally talked things out._ **

**_I wasn’t able to see the iconic showdown that day, and maybe it was for the best. But I was reminded that DK was extremely strong and powerful, and if he wanted to inflict damage and pain, then he could. Caution was key in dealing with this guy._ **

**_This was a timed battle, the timer set for five minutes. I had to survive this hulking ape for five minutes. The fighter who was knocked off the stage less would win, but I wasn’t concerned with winning—yet. I was concerned with surviving._ **

**_But then, I flashed back to Mario’s resolve, his stony face and his defiant glare as he began scaling those girders and I-beams. I remembered the morale boost he gave ordinary people, including me, the regular Giuseppe. And I remembered how I willingly risked my first mechanic job to march over there and give Mario the encouragement and emotional support I knew he needed to push on._ **

**_If Mario could stand up to DK, then so could I._ **

**_As DK grinned down at me, I stood there unflinchingly, my face tight as I stared hard into his brown eyes._ **

**_“3…2…1…GO!”_ **

**_DK started winding up for a powerful punch, but I didn’t waste time gawking. I leaped clear immediately, kicking DK straight in the face. He didn’t even flinch, and I knew without a doubt that I needed to use my stronger attacks with my old friend. My fists hammered heavy punches into his midsection and flaming uppercuts into the base of his chin. All the while, I dodged swipes from his meaty hands, punches from hammy fists and kicks from giant feet. But DK was cunning and clever—not just a brute. He’d slam away at the ground, knocking me off balance so he could pound and swat at me. He could spin around, just like me, repeatedly clotheslining me with his big, hairy arms. And he could grab me, carry me around and fling me all over the place, leaving me slightly disoriented. All the same, I’d see Mario’s face and the way he kept climbing up, up, up, and I’d wrench my body erect and raise my fists, giving DK the hardest look I’d given anyone so far._ **

**_And then I’d keep fighting. Hopping on platforms out of his reach, rolling, dodging, shielding. Attacking his footwork, spin kicking from above, doing my breakdance-style kick, spinning into him. Gathering my power and punching him harder and harder in the face, ribcage, solar plexus and face, using my speed to buzz around him like those airplanes from that movie (you know the one). He’d swat me to the ground, but I’d simply roll over and pick myself back up._ **

**_One of the favorite things DK liked to do was perform a front flip, trying to slam his clasped fists onto me. Or, he’d clap upwards when I was trying to attack him from the air, or jump and stomp downward to meteor-smash me. But most of the time, he’d wind up a few times and punch me hard enough to make me catch air. It was that move which knocked me off the stage twice. But since he had to charge the move first, I’d use that time to get the Inferno out of the way and land a powerful attack myself. I couldn’t anticipate and dodge all of DK’s moves, but I could do my best to try and minimize the damage he inflicted on me._ **

**_As for me, one of my favored approaches was to grab DK and spin him around a few times, briefly putting him in a daze. Or, I’d sidestep one of his blows and uppercut him while he was wide open, or perform my Cyclone attack. But I’d always try to keep out of range of his most powerful blows, bettering my chances of survival. I was able to knock him beyond the blast line four times with my uppercut, but it seemed that for every time I knocked him offstage, he knocked me offstage, too. The score remained close between us._ **

**_Those five minutes felt like five hours. Now I know how Mario must’ve felt almost eighteen years ago. There was no way of telling how much time was left—the only thing I could do was not worry about it and stay in the fight. Faintly, I heard Jackie comforting Jas and could almost picture her covering the tot’s eyes, shielding her from such a scary sight. And so, DK and I continued to trade blows, the muscular ape swatting, smacking and punching me around while my attacks landed with sharp precision. The sound of my breath and my heartbeat almost drowned out everything else, but I could also hear Mario, saying that he believed in me and cheering in Italian. Returning the favor for the way I spurred him on. His voice joined the voices of Josh, Jules, Joan, Jackie and Jas. My mind began anchoring itself on those voices, and not on the pain. And still the five minutes dragged on, and still DK kept coming at me, and still I fought on._ **

**_When MH yelled “Time!”, I nearly collapsed. I’d won by only one point—but I was just happy I was still in one piece. I summoned enough strength to wave at the spectators before I fell half-fainting into Mario’s arms. He rushed me to the infirmary on the double._ **

**_The Polygon examined me and assured me that I had no life-threatening wounds. It was mostly shock, and some rest would be the perfect medicine. After receiving some ointment and ice for the bruises, I went to my room, crumpled onto my bed and took a nap. When I woke up, the pain had dulled, my energy was restored, and most of all, I’d emotionally recovered from my fight with DK. I was ready for more!_ **

**_After once again showering and putting on clean clothes, I was informed that my next match would be my last for the day. Which was understandable—in a tournament with only twelve participants, there are so many ways in which MH could arrange matches. After fifteen more minutes relaxing in my room, I was directed to another stage, which was a perfect replica of Peach’s Castle. Except at the bottom, there was a walkway constantly moving left and right. Above the stage hovered a bumper, and on the top two corners floated two, inwardly angled platforms. The stage looked really pretty and imaginatively designed—it was almost as if I was back in the MK. I rolled my shoulders and scanned the area for my opponent._ **

**_Another Warp Pipe appeared across from me, and out hopped Mario, a look of wonder on his face as he surveyed the stage. Then, his eyes met mine, and something seemed to click in his mind._ **

**_I’d waited for this, dreamed about this, anticipated this. Going toe-to-toe with my brother, proving to him and to everyone that I was also hero material. But not a hint of it showed on my face as I looked at Mario. I studied his face, and I could feel the competitive tension brewing between us. He wasn’t going to pull his punches with me, and I wasn’t going to pull my punches with him. Two brothers taking each other on, with no gimmicks whatsoever. This showdown had never been easier to arrange._ **

**_We exchanged a deep, meaningful gaze before snapping into our fighting stances._ **

**_“3…2…1…GO!”_ **

**_Mario and I circled each other, waiting for the other to make a move. Then, Mario lobbed a few fireballs at me, but I threw my own fireballs back. Our fireballs encountered each other and then cancelled each other out._ **

**_Then, I decided it was time to take initiative. I lunged and threw a kick at his left flank, and Mario answered back with a hefty punch. It hurt, but I shook it off and went at him again, kicking low and following up with a one-two punch. Mario blocked my next blow and made my head snap backward with a right hook and then a roundhouse left, followed by a flying kick of his own. I began to figure out that his fighting style was nearly the same as mine._ **

**_Mario and I had two stocks each and as much time as we needed to deplete the other of those stocks. We circled each other again, sizing each other up, before darting back in. Hard blows flew between us, crisp, precise, relentless. During the exchange, I found that I was slightly more cautious and pragmatic, whereas Mario was aggressive and sought to remain on the offensive. My Cyclone hardly fazed him, and he had a similar move, which he called the Tornado. He’d try to overwhelm me with strikes from all directions, but I’d block half of them and blast his gut with punches and go for elbow strikes. We even shared the same throws. But I didn’t fret too much over that._ **

**_Sweat oozed down my face, soaking my shirt, and Mario was almost as red as pepperoni. A fierce expression was on his face as we fought, but that didn’t stop me. Whenever he managed to hit me, I hit him back harder. Whenever he threw me off the stage, I recovered to the ledge and flipped myself back up. I danced and weaved left and right, giving almost as many hits as I received. Then, I’d grab him and toss him into the bumper, putting up my shield as he aimed his fireballs at me._ **

**_Those long-repressed feelings_ ** **really _started roaring to life then. The first rumblings from 1981, when he was the hero who battled a fearsome ape and I was an ordinary mechanic. That first rescue in 1985, and succeeding rescues, when he was showered with confetti and hoisted onto the Toads’ shoulders while I cooled my heels. How they barely knew my name, especially at the tenth anniversary party nearly four years ago. I remembered how he volunteered to rescue Daisy ten years ago and lied to me about it. I remembered how he wound up in that adventure three years prior and declined my help. I remembered the fears that I was being taken for granted and how I was ceaselessly called “Green Mario” and—_**

**_And—_ **

**_Now, I felt like I could safely let out that aggression and anger without feeling guilty afterward. My punches and kicks doubled in power and strength, and I actually knocked Mario on his [bleep] a few times! In response, Mario just huffed out a breath and fought even more forcefully. That suited me just fine. We exchanged straight punches, hooks, roundhouse blows and uppercuts and kicks. Mario’s uppercut produced a few gold coins, but it didn’t have a fiery effect like mine. I was able to take some comfort from that little difference; unfortunately, I had to be really close to get that special spot, and Mario knew this, for some reason. Oh, well. No sense getting frustrated over it._ **

**_I used my shy dirt kick to take Mario’s first stock. His facial expression was unreadable when he respawned, and for the next few minutes, my priority was to not be overwhelmed by his onslaught. Easily, I slipped into a defensive stance, settling for quick, light blows. But when he knocked me sprawling, my defensive stance quickly turned into an offensive one, the blow setting something off in me, a firecracker, or a simple spark of electricity. My determined look left nothing to the imagination, and the spectators, including Josh and his brood, were left speechless, save for Jasmine fussing. She was probably hungry or tired, or—_ **

**_My focus returned to the fight. I’d worry about Jas later. A flustered look came to Mario’s eyes, and he started making mistakes, mistakes which I had no qualms exploiting. I had him on the ropes, but eventually, my big bro composed himself and escaped the pressure with a spin throw. Then, he ran forward and gave me a headbutt, taking my stock._ **

**_There was zero margin for mistakes now._ **

**_Mario and I stood nose-to-nose, our eyes blazing. Suddenly, he pulled back and dealt one heck of a blow to my face, and then it was on again! Raw determination powered me, and nothing would stop me from going down swinging! If I couldn’t win against Mario, that was fine. At the very least, I’d shatter the illusion that I was weak and helpless without him!_ **

**_The crowd exploded into warring cheers for us. However, I knew that most of them were cheering for Mario; he held the bigger slice of the pie. The difference was miniscule, but it was still there. It only served to bolster my determination, rather than make me give up. Our fierce battle moved from one end of the stage to the other and then back again, the two of us knocking each other against platforms and the bumper, sending each other hurtling into space. I was close to breathless and aching everywhere, bleeding even, but I kept matching my bro blow for blow. Mario was breathing heavily, as well, but he didn’t look to give up anytime soon. I think I was giving him a better fight than Koopa himself! Someone bring that turtle down here and let him see this!_ **

**_Finally, our attacks hit at the same time, sending us flying off the stage in opposite directions. I saw the flash of light and heard Master Hand yell out “GAME SET!”_ **

**_Who won? Did Mario hit the blast line, too, or did he manage to recover?_ **

**_Seconds later, we were back on the stage, facing each other._ **

**_“Sudden Death,” announced MH. “GO!”_ **

**_A tie, then. Interesting._ **

**_Mario took a deep breath and charged at me, while I calmly met the charge, my body firmly planted. No amount of hammering at me could knock me off that stage. I wasted no time hammering back, my strikes less haphazard, sliding and weaving and sidestepping my way past Mario’s fists. The floor vibrated slightly, and I was aware of bombs falling around us. Eventually, one of those bombs would hit one of us, so I had to end the fight. I punched Mario twice on the point of his chin, swiftly maneuvered into position, and—_ **

**_POW! All of that adrenaline and envy and frustration crescendoed into one monster of an uppercut, connecting with my bro’s jaw. I heard him wail comically as he sailed offstage. And then, I heard the words._ **

**_“GAME SET!”_ **

**_I didn’t really think I’d do it, but I did. I beat Mario in a fair fight!_ **

**_Mario was great about it, by the way. After my victory was announced, he shook my hand and gave me a big hug. In the stands, Josh danced a celebratory jig while Jules pumped his fist in the air. Both men swept their significant others into a passionate kiss as Jas grinned widely at me. Then, her eyelids drooped, and she yawned. The other four noticed, waved goodbye to me and headed home to get her ready for bed._ **

**_Tiredness began to settle in for me and the other Smashers, too. After freshening up, we all ate a delicious chicken dinner and wished each other good night before heading to our rooms, changing into our night clothes, going through our nighttime routine, turning off the lights and climbing under the covers of our beds._ **

**_A long, hard day of kicking [bleep] and taking names has come to an end. But I’m confident that I’ll get used to life in the Smash Mansion. On the whole, the aches and tiredness are absolutely worth it!_ **

**_Luigi_ **

**30 May 1999**

**Smash Mansion**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Master Hand sprung another surprise on us today. Turns out there’s something called a tier list that more competitive Smash players use. I just don’t see why it needs to be in the Main Hall of the Smash Mansion; we were doing just fine without it._ **

**_How fine? Well, once you get past the beating each other up part, all twelve of us were the best of friends—family, even, like MH said. Bonds had formed and strengthened, and I’d found myself drawn to Ness, Captain Falcon and Jigglypuff; we eventually named ourselves the Formidable Four. You could find us in the Gaming Area, playing Twister, trying to contort our bodies in the strangest ways as a Polygon manned the spinner and called out directions. Other times, Fox had the spinner. Usually, we’d wind up in a tangled heap, laughing our heads off._ **

**_But all of that changed when the tier list came into being._ **

**_MH made the announcement after lunch. Curiosity got the better of us, and we filed out of the cafeteria and into the Main Hall, where the tier list was tacked onto the bulletin board. We all crowded around, getting a look at our rankings. Cheers and groans rang out. And when I found my position on this list—I couldn’t believe my eyes._ **

**_“_ ** **Dio! _Last place?! Are you f—ing kidding me?!” I bellowed._**

**_After all of the battles I fought, after the ways I negotiated stages like Planet Zebes and Saffron City, after the instances I outwitted Smashers who were more experienced than me—I was still considered garbage?! I leaned against the wall, endeavoring to compose myself, and felt a hand rest on my shoulder. It was Mario._ **

**_“How did you fare?” I asked him._ **

**_“Seventh,” he replied._ **

**_I was shocked. “Seventh?! Mario, you’re a strong fighter who can stand up to an ape and a tyrannical Koopa! You should…”_ **

**_“That list doesn’t define who I am,” Mario broke in, “and it shouldn’t define who you are, either.” He took my hands in his. “Don’t let that piece of paper dictate a value to you. You’ve fought well in Smash, and that’s not gonna change anytime soon.”_ **

**_I felt better already. “Thanks, Mario,” I said._ **

**_Link was fuming, DK was pouting and snacking on bananas, and Samus was listening as Falcon reassured her that the tier list wouldn’t interfere with their relationship. Ness stood there, trying so hard to be strong and clutching a Mr. Saturn. A Polygon came over and cheered Link up with a cold glass of Lon-Lon Milk. Then, I walked over to them, and the four of them walked toward me._ **

**_“We’re gonna be okay,” I told them, “I promise.”_ **

**_I looked into their faces and knew they wanted to believe it. And so did I._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**31 May 1999**

**Smash Mansion**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_The shock of the tier list has passed, and the other shoe has dropped. Two of the people who were nothing but kind and courteous with me want nothing to do with me now. Their names are Fox and Falcon._ **

**_They wouldn’t sit with me at breakfast. Fox would scoff and turn up his nose at me, and when Ness invited him to play Twister, he’d call it “a childish game”. Falcon had the same mindset, referring to Twister as “a silly, juvenile pastime for amateurs”. What, so now those two were just too good for us because of some list? Falcon was only third, and Fox was only fourth. The top two spots had gone to Pikachu and Kirby, respectively, and they weren’t acting like that! What made Douglas and Fox so special?_ **

**_I decided that now wasn’t the time for sulking or feeling sorry for myself. This was incentive to fight even harder and show everyone that whoever made that list was wrong about me. As soon as the day’s bouts began, I was at war. I gave every match my all and made it a point to try and win over the higher-ranked characters. But something had come over the audience, too. Barring Josh and his family, they began booing me, jeering me and throwing things at me. Polygon ushers warned them to stop and did what they could to enforce decorum, but their efforts were futile. Josh had a shaken look on his face when he saw them do this, and Jackie gave the perpetrators dirty looks as she shielded Jas. When I had some time for myself, I explained the situation to them._ **

**_“That’s ridiculous!” gasped Jackie. “The tier list is only a reference, not some psychological weapon!”_ **

**_“I’m not really the competitive type, so I don’t get what this hubbub is about,” said Josh, “and I don’t frankly care about that tier list. No matter what, you’ll always me the headstrong man who frequents my gym.”_ **

**_“Yeah. You’ll always be number one to me, L,” Jules assured me._ **

**_“Just keep fighting the good fight, understand?” added Joan._ **

**_“Thank you for not abandoning me,” I said softly._ **

**_“We’ll never abandon you,” vowed Joan._ **

**_“That’s a fact,” smiled Jackie._ **

**_“Now go get ’em!” cried Josh._ **

**_Energized by our talk, I did just that._ **

**_I just miss the way things used to be, you know? I miss hanging around with Captain Falcon. I miss listening to Fox tell stories about his adventures with Star Fox. I miss the twelve of us being a close-knit group. Friendships and alliances were certainly guaranteed, until that tier list showed up. All I can do is pray that this madness will die down soon, so we can go back to the friendly competition MH brought us together for in the first place._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**16 June 1999**

**Smash Mansion**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_I don’t think this is going away anytime soon. Fox and Falcon are now best buddies, and have taken refuge in audacity as far as I’m concerned. They play phony gross-out pranks on me in the bathroom. They make fun of me on our Smash Blog. They tie my shoelaces together when I’m not looking. And they spend their matches posturing and strutting around rather than fighting. Don’t get me started on the way they act around the Polygons, treating them like their personal servants. And when they’re not harassing me (and presumably other lower-tiers), they’re blasting rap music and downing shots. I just ignore them, and when venting to you doesn’t work, I vent on the blog. I also hit the Training Room, keeping my skills sharp with help from the Polygons. Sometimes, I find Ness, Link, Samus and DK in there, too, grumbling about some stunt Falcon or Fox pulled. At least Falcon is still acting gentlemanly toward Sam. I think they’re adorable together, and I don’t want them to break up because of some list._ **

**_Pikachu and Kirby don’t let their top rankings get to their heads. Remember when I wrote to you about the time they treated us to ice-cream sundaes? Well, they’re more than happy to join Ness, Jiggs and I for our games of Twister. And we all sit together sometimes and play_ ** **Mario Party _. One could argue that Kirby’s a bit too young to know what a tier list is, but he’s a Star Warrior nonetheless, and I think he’s striving to conduct himself like any other warrior. And what about Pikachu? Do the Pokémon tournaments have tier lists of their own? Or is that more of a concern to the Trainers and Gym Leaders?_**

**_I wanted to talk to Fox and Falcon today, but when I walked by the ice cream parlor, I overheard them bragging and boasting up a storm. They were unreachable; they wouldn’t listen to a low-tier like me. So, I wheeled around and went to the Training Room instead, where I happened upon a Polygon who looked almost like the good Captain. We circled one another, and then I struck, the spar quickly tilting in my favor as I forced the Polygon to retreat backwards. The Polygon managed to get a few stout punches in, but they did nothing to stop my advance. The two of us went at it until we heard someone walk in._ **

**_We turned. Mario stood in the doorway, observing us._ **

**_“I’ve got him,” Mario said to the Polygon, who nodded and limped off._ **

**_“Hey,” I said, catching my breath. “Nice to see you.”_ **

**_“Nice to see you, too.”_ **

**_Mario approached me and gave me a calming hug. Then, he went over to the stereo, put in one of his CDs, pressed “play” and set the volume as loudly as we both could tolerate._ **

**_“I’m Blue (Da Ba Dee)” began to pound throughout the Training Room as Mario and I faced each other. And then, our spar began, Mario withstanding more of my punches than that Polygon and even forcing me to retreat a couple of times. Ego had nothing to do with it; our egos had been left outside the room. It was just release, his skill against mine, the two of us trying to body each other. We’d faced each other several times more on the battlefield, but those times didn’t hold a candle to a good brotherly battle in the Training Room, where other Smashers and stragglers would watch us through the window. Mario and I battled it out until the CD started to repeat itself, and then we exchanged a look and ended it with another cooldown hug._ **

**_I plunged into the swimming pool and did a few laps to further cool off before my next match._ **

**_Much later, after the matches had come to an end, I once again tried to talk to Fox and Douglas about their behavior. Predictably, they gave me the brush-off and retreated to the latter’s room to get plastered. I stood there for a few minutes before making a beeline for the lounge._ **

**_They served up sliders and mozzarella sticks with dipping sauce, which I filled up on heartily. Then, the other nine Smashers and groups of Polygons started trickling in, snacking on the greasy food to prepare for what would go down their gullets much later. Well, except for Ness and Kirby, who weren’t even close to the legal drinking age. But what about Pikachu and Jiggs? How well could Pokémon hold their liquor? I guess I was gonna find out._ **

**_The Polygon bartender began mixing spirits at 7p.m. I was the first customer, ordering a Poppin’ Purple Tanqueray, a concoction I’d fallen in love with from the moment I took that first sip. My eyes observed the other occupants of the lounge as I carefully sipped on my drink, feeling a sense of hyperawareness bubbling under my skin. My drink was halfway finished when a Polygon DJ began livening things up with catchy party music. Hearing that music made me realize how tightly wound I was. The tunes called, and I answered the call, taking my drink and joining the others on the dance floor._ **

**_And it was there that I let loose, uncaring of my drink beginning to slosh all over me. In the middle of the crowd, I thought about nothing and danced, shimmying and swiveling and working my hips so rigorously that I was shocked they weren’t aching. And everyone else on the floor started noticing me and egging me on, a handful of them trying and failing to imitate me. I finished the rest of my drink and tossed the empty cup aside, my body and mind REALLY letting go as the DJ spun more high-octane tunes. “Rhythm of the Night”, “Be My Lover”, “Mr. Vain”, “Sweet Dreams”, “More and More”, “Love and Pain”. Even some of my new favorites like “Da Capo”, “All that She Wants”, “Don’t Turn Around”, “It Feels so Good” and a rather fitting one, “Genie in a Bottle”. There were a lot of Britney Spears hits, too._ **

**_I couldn’t get enough of the music, and the other patrons couldn’t get enough of watching me dance. But eventually, my throat grew parched, and I needed a little recharging, so I danced back to the bartender, who gave me a knowing look and whipped up another Poppin’ Purple. As I sucked it down, I felt the drink take the desired effect, the tingle and the urge to go wild, just this once. Once I finished the drink, I tipped the bartender and headed back to the floor, my dancing motions growing more energetic and sensual. My hips began to gyrate, wind, grind, rock and bump. Everyone ate it up, screaming in encouragement and admiration. “Bailamos” was playing, a song with the perfect tempo for the way I was dancing. A few Polygons danced with me during that song, one of them putting their hands on my waist and dancing against me from behind, two of them sandwiching me with their bodies and offering me sips of their own beverages, cautiously tipping their drinks into my mouths when I accepted. And then there was “Livin’ La Vida Loca”, and I really turned heads with the way I negotiated the slightly frenetic tempo, twirling like a ballet dancer and just breaking down my body._ **

**_After that came more songs, from “I Like it Like That” to “It’s a Beautiful Life” to “This is Your Night”. Throwing punches was good, but dancing would remain my top method of release. As the music kept playing, I lit up the floor, swaying and shimmying until I couldn’t take anymore. I took a seat and ordered a water, gulping it down and splashing some of it onto my face._ **

**_But my heart rate had hardly returned to normal when “La Vida es un Carnaval”, an oldie but goodie, started playing. Back I skipped to the dance floor, the other patrons forming a circle around me and clapping to the beat while I danced like never before. I couldn’t resist dancing to that—it was one of my favorites! I didn’t even try to hold myself in, swaying fluidly to and fro as I rolled my shoulders, the rest of my body continuing to undulate in a steamy fashion. I was breathless and covered in sweat, but I kept dancing, a smile on my lips, my eyes closed. It felt SO good…_ **

**_The song ended, and I took a little bow before returning to my seat, flipping more coins to the bartender who gave me a third Poppin’ Purple. Other patrons were gushing about my dancing prowess, but I paid them no mind, taking small gulps of my drink, catching my breath, cooling off and calming down. Once I finished my drink, I’d gulp down another glass of water, take a shower and turn in for the night. I’d worry about that stupid list another time._ **

**_Yeah, I really wish today ended like that._ **

**_“Hey! Hey, Hey!”_ **

**_RRRRIP! The music scratched to a stop as Fox and Falcon stumbled into the room, so intoxicated that they had to support each other._ **

**_Mario strode briskly toward them. “Can I help you guys?” he asked._ **

**_“Where is he?” crowed Falcon. “The last-place loser? You’re the bottom of the food chain, buddy!”_ **

**_He was talking about_ ** **me _! My breath caught in my chest, and I struggled to control myself and not give him what he wanted._**

**_“Yeah—someone needs to explain the pecking order to him,” laughed Fox. “It’s not fun and games anymore.”_ **

**_“Are you guys drunk?” Mario calmly asked._ **

**_“So what if we are?” sassed Fox._ **

**_“You two had better have a good explanation to Master Hand if he sees you like this,” Samus said smartly, “and Douglas, before you even start, drinking and flirting don’t mix.”_ **

**_“Shall I get the bouncers?” asked a Polygon._ **

**_“I’ve got this under control,” said Mario. “Thank you, though.”_ **

**_I tried to ignore them. Really, I tried. I traced the rim of my glass as I glared at the reflections of the two party crashers. And then—Captain Falcon spoke._ **

**_“C’mon, you n—b! Let’s go! Let’s see how low you are!”_ **

**_Okay. That did it. I’ve endured this [bleep] for a little over a month, but that insensitive comment—that was the last straw. I knocked back the last of my drink, slid off my chair and faced Falcon and Fox._ **

**_Most of the lounge applauded._ **

**_“Luigi…” Mario said._ **

**_I gave him a look before rolling up my sleeves and stepping toward the good Captain, glowering at him. Without taking my eyes off him, I spoke to the DJ in a tight voice._ **

**_“A little music, if you please.”_ **

**_The DJ obliged, putting on “I’m Blue (Da Ba Dee)”. It was the perfect song choice._ **

**_“Yes!” Falcon said cockily. “Time to settle this like men—if you’re even capable of doing_ ** **that _!”_**

**_I looked to see if Fox was going to join in, but he’d simply plunked himself down onto a stool, smirking._ **

**_Falcon lunged for me, but he was so plugged to the gills that his coordination was way off. I was slightly intoxicated myself, but not staggering drunk, and I still had my wits about me. Easily, I blocked the wild haymaker and started lighting into him with rapid punches to the face and body. That didn’t convince Falcon, for as soon as he recovered, he sloppily and drunkenly swung at me again and again, not landing a single hit, while I punched solidly and coolly, all of my hits connecting with painful areas, also throwing fireballs just because._ **

**_Almost everyone in the lounge was cheering for me, except Fox, of course. He was off his stool and in Mario’s grip; the vulpine must’ve tried to jump me while I was distracted. The majority of the lounge being on my side was definitely saying something, that those two had taken things too far. Hearing their encouraging shouts caused my confidence to grow, just like any other Smash battle. Meanwhile, Falcon continued to yell drunkenly at me, trying to provoke me, but I held fast to my anger. God help us both if Master Hand walked in on a bar brawl._ **

**_It appeared that Falcon started sobering up a little bit, for he managed to hit me with several punches and knee strikes. But those blows were still sloppy and uncoordinated, making me stumble a bit, but not fall. And the more hits he landed on me, the more motivated I was to put him in his place._ **

**_At one point, Falcon threw a glass of—something—in my face, sending me staggering. With my guard down, I didn’t see the punch coming, the racer’s fist meeting my face. I reeled backward with a grunt of pain, and then he caught me by my overall strap, punched me a few more times, kneed me in the gut and shoved me away before dealing a blinding uppercut to the base of my chin. I crashed hard to the floor._ **

**_“Luigi!” Mario bolted forward, but stopped when I gave him another reassuring look. I shook my head to clear it, hearing Falcon talking trash, and when I looked back at him, he had his arms spread wide, gloating and going on and on about me showing moves._ **

**_He was gonna see moves, all right._ **

**_Fury radiating off of every pore in my skin, I spat out a mouthful of blood and got back up, fists clenched tightly. I could feel my nostrils pulsating in and out. Mario was shooting the racer a dirty look, but when we locked eyes again, even he was taken aback. As for Fox, he’d broken free of Mario’s grip and made himself scarce. So much for the leader of Star Fox._ **

**_Falcon charged again, only to be stopped with a solid uppercut. He reeled and repeatedly swatted at me, but in his dazed state, he could barely touch me. In contrast, my fists hammered and hammered into his body, forcing him toward a wall. He regained his wits surprisingly quickly and tried to push back, but I was too strong, too close. I had him trapped in a corner of the lounge, coldly smashing at his face and solar plexus. He was trying to protect himself, but he never saw my fists coming. Finally, he managed to kick me away from him, and I landed on my back, the impact temporarily winding me._ **

**_Rather than take advantage, he resumed spewing indignant phrases and trying to play up the crowd; they were having none of it. I could feel the heat all over my skin and hear the other patrons shouting to me. Something about their shouts and Falcon standing there and the throbbing from where his strikes connected REALLY set me off. I steadied my breathing and pushed myself back to my feet. Falcon slurred something about me wanting more and lunged._ **

**_He still had his flashy moves, and some very hard blows managed to connect. But all bets were off now. I was gonna make the good Captain eat his words, even if it got me suspended or kicked out of the tournament. So, I let loose with a concerted assault of punches, using my fireballs to further overwhelm him. And as I evaded his strikes and sent him staggering with even harder strikes, a mighty battle cry ripped from my lungs. My shouts rang throughout the lounge, bouncing off the walls, and I didn’t care if Master Hand overheard them. I shouted, I yelled, I hollered explosively, the crowd’s cheering answering my hollers. Blood thudded in my ears, keeping time with the punches and fireballs I thudded into my opponent. I was just—done. Done with being underestimated, done with being picked on because of some piece of paper. Smash gave me an opportunity to prove my mettle, and they’re trying to yank that opportunity from me. This was nearly a month of frustration shooting to the surface. I wasn’t taking this [bleep] from people anymore._ **

**_I neither know nor care how long this went on, Falcon’s lunging and swiping, my punching and exhilarated yelling. But the next thing I remembered were arms around my waist, and other people grabbing Falcon, pulling us away from each other. I struggled against the hold for a few moments, but then a familiar voice spoke._ **

**_“Hey, hey. It’s all right. It’s okay. You did good.”_ **

**_Josh? How did he get into the lounge?_ **

**_Mario was helping Josh hold me, and together, they took me to another part of the lounge, where a Polygon gave me some water. Shakily, I drank it down. My chest heaved, my heart raced; anger still filled me and I wanted another go at Falcon. But then Josh and Mario took turns rubbing the small of my back._ **

**_“He’s not worth it, Luigi,” said Josh. “He’s just not worth it.”_ **

**_“He called me a…” I began, my voice jerky._ **

**_“Shh. I know. Mario told me.” The Polygon swung by with another glass of water. My hand was steadier this time around as I raised the glass to my lips and drank._ **

**_“After Jules and Jackie got Jas settled down, I decided to head back here,” explained Josh. “I went to Master Hand’s office and talked to him about the list, and he’d said he’d talk with you guys tomorrow. Then, I ate dinner at one of the nearby restaurants. Just as I was finishing—Mario called me.” He fished out his cell phone. “He told me what was going on. So, I paid my check and rushed here. You were considered no good because you’re last on the tier list, and here you were, standing up to a smug S.O.B. Even though he was drunk…”_ **

**_“I fought him and won a couple of times when he was sober,” I said softly._ **

**_“And you will again,” smiled Josh. “I’m gonna tell Jules what I saw here tonight, how you made that cocky racer eat his words. I’m proud of you, L.”_ **

**_“As am I,” smiled Mario. “I wanted to give Falcon and Fox the bum’s rush, but then Falcon called you that_ ** **name _, and that look you gave him—I feel sorry for anyone who tries to mess with you.”_**

**_DK was helping a few Polygons carry Douglas to his room. The racer was hiccupping and saying unintelligible things. As they carried him past me, my eyes blazed, my fists clenched, my face hardened and my breath quickened. Both Mario and Josh held me, keeping me from springing forward._ **

**_“I hope he learns something from this,” said Josh._ **

**_“I hope so, too,” I said._ **

**_Now, it’s bedtime, but I can’t sleep. Falcon’s jeering words are playing over and over in my head. How could he turn on me, just like that? We were becoming the best of friends, and he was part of the Formidable Four, and now, none of that matters to him? And Fox—he was supposed to be a leader. What kind of example was he setting for his fellow pilots with his talk about a “pecking order”? And why didn’t he stick to his guns by at least participating in the fight? That’s getting to me more than anything._ **

**_I’m gonna try and get some rest. Tomorrow, I’ll revisit the situation with fresh eyes and a clear mind._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**17 June 1999**

**Smash Mansion**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Falcon and Fox spent the whole day apologizing to me and begging for forgiveness. This, of course, was after the meeting MH called after breakfast this morning. I could tell by the tone of his voice that he was_ ** **very _angry. He called everyone out for using the tier list as “a social scale” and made it clear that it was to be used only by competitive gamers as a reference tool. He also told us that he saw the antagonistic posts on the Smash blog and ordered the culprits to take such posts down immediately. Finally, he reminded us why he organized this tournament—he wanted us to befriend each other and have fun, not mock and talk down to other people because of a tier list. Everyone, even Fox and Falcon, took this seriously, as nobody wanted to cross a being as powerful as Master Hand._**

**_Captain Falcon was especially apologetic over his behavior last night. He wouldn’t stop talking about how bad he felt for calling me a n—b and “the last-place loser” and that he shouldn’t have incited a brawl. Oh, he was very nice to me all day long, showering me with compliments, inviting me to his room to play some_ ** **F-Zero _and telling me that he hoped I could forgive him. And Fox told me that he was very VERY sorry about turning his nose up at me and that maybe we could start over fresh and be friends again. As if it would be THAT simple._**

**_I just looked at them and told them that I’d think about it before continuing on my merry way._ **

**_Could I really forgive them for their actions? And if so,_ ** **should _I?_**

**_Luigi_ **

**26 July 1999**

**MK**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Master Hand gave us a day off today, as he and his Polygon helpers had to do some regular maintenance on the stages. He told us that we could spend some time in our home worlds if we wanted—but we were expected to be back at the Smash Mansion by 7:30 tomorrow morning. Mario and I decided to take MH up on his offer and visit Peach._ **

**_You should’ve seen her when we arrived at the castle! She looked relieved that we were still in one piece, though she was a bit bummed out when we told her that it was just for today. We told her about the other Smashers and about Link and Fox’s offer to help us fight Koopa. I made it a point not to tell her about the tier list drama. Speaking of which, it’s died down somewhat, but that’s a discourse for another time._ **

**_I gave Daisy a call and told her about the off day, and she told me that she’d be able to come over for a bit. After a relaxing morning in Peach’s Castle, Daisy met up with us, and we all went to the golf course to play a few rounds. Then, Wario showed up with his golf bag, and then Koopa, with a Koopa Troopa serving as his caddie, so we held a mini golf tournament. Nothing big._ **

**_After that, Peach, Mario, Daisy and I went to one of the local pools for a refreshing swim. Daisy and I frolicked and fooled around together until it was nearly sunset, and while Peach and Mario headed back to the former’s castle, Daisy led me to a hotel suite she’d booked well in advance. We ordered from room service and watched a few sitcoms, and after the housekeeping staff cleared away what was left of our food, Daisy changed into one of those cut-out nighties, and—well—I’ve already gone into details about that, haven’t I?_ **

**_But now, we’ve had our fill of dessert, and I’ve got to rest up. It’s back to settling it in Smash tomorrow._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**28 August 1999**

**Smash Mansion**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Remember when I said that the uproar over the tier list was dying down? It’s true. Perhaps seeing firsthand that I was far from “the last-place loser” played a role._ **

**_As for the person who bestowed that lovely moniker upon me, am I even close to forgiving him? Well, you can say that. The two of us had it out on Hyrule Castle earlier today, with the tornados I could fling him into and the gazebo I could trap him against for combos. I really had a field day with the good Captain; I think he was limping by the time I was through with him. But it helped. My anger had lessened, and the relationship between us was almost back to the way it was._ **

**_What of his friend and partner-in-crime, Fox? Well, he got his comeuppance, too, on his home stage no less. I actually managed to disarm him of his Blaster during the fight. Once I had him clinging to the ledge, he threw a little hissy-fit about “losing to the worst fighter in the tournament”, or something like that. So, I calmly meteor-smashed him off the ledge with my shy dirt kick. He was quick to apologize to me, though._ **

**_Don’t worry—they also had to answer to my bro. After I was done fighting Fox and Falcon, I sat with Josh and his brood and joyfully watched as Mario socked it to them for how they treated me and the other low-tiers. To say that he gave them a thrashing is an understatement, and to say that I was pleased with the end result is a greater understatement. I really can’t wait till it’s my turn to have a free-for-all with them both._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**4 September 1999**

**Smash Mansion**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_It’s nice to see that the audience isn’t jeering at me anymore. As a matter of fact, it seems that the skills I’ve displayed on the battlefield have stunned them all into silence. That’s all right. I could use the silence to concentrate._ **

**_The day finally arrived, and I got to battle both Captain Falcon and Fox McCloud on Peach’s Castle. Long story short, they were no match for me. I demolished them both as the enraptured spectators looked on. Josh and Jules ate it up, Joan had a small smile on her face, and Jackie was covering Jasmine’s eyes during the worst of the beatdown. Man, I was a sight! And afterward, as I stood in the shower, I felt that I could finally move past that tier list nonsense and forgive those two._ **

**_That evening, Fox and Falcon summoned everyone into the Assembly Hall, where we were greeted with a magnificent feast. They didn’t prepare it, but they paid for it. This feast contained all of our favorite foods, and spirits, cider and Lon-Lon Milk to go around. Then, a live DJ came in and took song requests from us while we ate. The feast was capped off with a giant cake in the shape of what we came to know as the Smash symbol. Wow! How on Earth did Fox and Falcon pay for that?_ **

**_After we had our fill of the cake, the racer and the vulpine took to the stage and apologized to all ten of us for their misconduct. They told us that we were the best friends they’ve ever made, and that we should work together and support each other when times got tough. The Captain looked straight at me as he talked about the people he’d hurt and how he’d move Heaven and Earth to make things right, and then at Samus as he talked about what he must’ve looked like to the other Smashers. Fox said that MH was right—this tournament is supposed to be used to make friends, not enemies, and he brought up his offer to help beef up Peach’s air defenses and teach her constituents how to fly an Arwing. They told us that the time had come to start over and put aside our differences, so that we would officially become—the Super Smash Brothers._ **

**_Despite myself, I stood and applauded after their speech, followed by Samus, Link, DK, Ness, Jiggs, Mario and finally the remaining Smashers. I didn’t want this new venture marred by grudges, and I’m sure everyone else didn’t, either. And so, we all decided to give Fox and Falcon a second chance. They saw the light and had initiated the process of rectifying their mistakes._ **

**_Polygons cleared the tables away, the DJ turned up the music, and we all danced into the night._ **

**_At last, Super Smash Brothers was back on track._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**20 September 1999**

**Smash Mansion**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Remember the party last year with the minigames, and I was able to win some of them by doing absolutely nothing? Well, I flexed that particular muscle in one of my matches today._ **

**_The stage was an exact re-creation of the end of World 1-1 from the first rescue mission fourteen years ago. I stood on one end, and Fox stood on the other end. Between the two platforms was a chasm and two floating platforms. Both of us had two minutes on the clock and one stock each._ **

**_When MH yelled “Go!”, I wound up and was about to release a fireball when Fox leaped off his side of the stage, overshooting one of the floating platforms. He attempted to recover with his Fire Fox move but just missed the edge, freefalling into the blast line below._ **

**_“GAME SET!”_ **

**_“What just happened?” Fox asked in bewilderment after my victory was announced._ **

**_“You SD’d, and I won,” I said, a bit matter-of-factly._ **

**_“Wow. I should be more careful,” mused Fox._ **

**_“Yes,” I told him. “You should.”_ **

**_For the rest of the day, Smashers and spectators alike were gushing about it, and it caused a small smirk to creep across my face. That’s bound to get a rise out of people, winning by doing absolutely nothing. I need to do that more often._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**22 November 1999**

**Smash Mansion**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_A month ago, I told you that DK took a leave of absence. Today, I found out why. His old rival, K. Rool, had stolen DK’s supply of bananas (again), captured a handful of his family members and threatened to blow up DK Isle! Recently, he managed to liberate the rest of the DK Crew, and after destroying the mechanism that would’ve done in their home, they all challenged K. Rool to a final showdown in his very own boxing ring!_ **

**_Being a good friend, DK invited me and Mario to watch him kick some Kremling [bleep], along with Josh and his family. He even reserved the front row for us! Wow, he’s come a long way from the ape who snatched Pauline!_ **

  1. **_Rool was an alligator-type creature with a giant, impenetrable belly and a bloodshot, wild-looking eye. A small, golden crown was perched atop his head, and he wore a blue wrestling singlet and red boxing gloves and shoes, one which had a nasty-looking hole in the front. He raised his arms as the other Kremlings in attendance cheered for him, while Josh and his folks bravely booed. Mario and I couldn’t resist blowing a few raspberries his way, too._**



**_The event’s emcee was a talking microphone with a moustache, who introduced K. Rool and each of the Kongs. Then, the final showdown began!_ **

**_DK was the first to confront K. Rool. As the evil crocodile tried to knock down his rival with shockwaves, the tie-clad ape leaped into a barrel located in the corner of the ring, launching himself at the Kremling King’s face, making sure to wait until K. Rool was preening for the crowd before launching from the barrel. He did this three more times before K. Rool crashed onto his back. The referee started counting, but the corrupt timekeepers rang the bell before he even reached 9._ **

**_The next fight was between K. Rool and Diddy Kong, DK’s nephew. Diddy was clad in a red shirt with a yellow star on in and a yellow baseball cap emblazoned with the Nintendo logo. I’d played_ ** **Donkey Kong Country _a few years back, so I knew he was a sidekick and a wingman, just like me._**

**_“Get him, Diddy!” I shouted, and Diddy looked at me and winked. He actually_ ** **winked _!_**

**_Diddy battled K. Rool by dodging the boxing glove his opponent hurled at him, suiting up in a jet pack and blasting off into the sky, where he fired a peanut popgun at the stage lights above him, sending each of them crashing onto the croc. The last one fell straight over K. Rool’s head, obstructing his vision and bringing him to his knees. Once again, the timekeepers saved him during the referee’s count._ **

**_Third in line to fight this vile villain was Lanky Kong, notorious for his long reach. The stage light still over his face, K. Rool charged blindly at Lanky, who fought back by pressing buttons which dropped giant banana peels on the ring, and then tricked K. Rool into slipping on the peels. It was as hilarious as it was awesome! But K. Rool was again saved by the bell, thanks to his timekeepers._ **

**_Four of K. Rool’s minions helped pulled the stage light off his head. Once that was accomplished, the feisty Tiny Kong stepped up to fight him. She used her pigtails to fly and avoid the shockwaves generated from K. Rool’s Ground Pound. As I watched in fascination, Tiny shrunk herself and ran into K. Rool’s damaged shoe, where she probably stubbed his toes or something. I don’t know. Whatever she did, it sure looked painful. But K. Rool was an a—hole, so I didn’t really feel sorry for him. This time, the timekeepers wound up knocking the bell off its stand._ **

**_It all came down to one final round—K. Rool against Chunky Kong! Here, the desperate K. Rool resorted to turning invisible before launching himself off the ropes at his foe, but Chunky just hopped on a button which made the croc visible again before growing to gargantuan size. And for the cherry on top, he stopped K. Rool’s charge with a mighty straight punch!_ **

**_“Whoa!” shouted Mario._ **

**_“All right!” I cheered._ **

**_“Awesome!” Josh and Jules cried in unison._ **

**_“Wicked cool!” exclaimed Jackie._ **

  1. **_Rool rose to his feet, glowering at Chunky. Chunky looked to his family members for reassurance, and they smiled at him and pumped their fists in response. Smiling, Chunky swiveled back around and faced K. Rool once more, knocking the bane of his family’s existence on his [bleep] three more times before the croc finally gave up, falling senseless onto the mat._**



**_Mario and I joined Josh, Joan, Julian and Jackie in giving Chunky a standing ovation. Chunky looked so proud of himself, too, waving joyously to the crowd._ **

**_“They did it!” I shouted. “They beat him!”_ **

**_“Man, I’ve waited for this moment for five long years,” said Jules._ **

**_We all waved back at Chunky—and then I noticed that K. Rool was back on his feet, looking p—ed. He stomped his feet a few times before charging at the victorious Kong, ready to pound him into the mat!_ **

**_“Chunky, watch out!” I screamed._ **

**_But before K. Rool could reach Chunky, a whistle cut through the air. He skidded to a halt and turned, along with everyone else._ **

**_Strutting out of the tunnel was a gorgeous, blond-haired monkey wearing a pink, midriff-baring top and pink short shorts. Seductively, she beckoned to K. Rool, who forgot all about Chunky and raced to the end of the ring to get a better look at her._ **

**_“Who_ ** **is _that?” I asked._**

**_“That’s DK’s new squeeze,” Jackie explained as she shielded Jasmine’s eyes, protecting the two-year-old from the provocative sight. “Her name’s Candy. Candy Kong.”_ **

**_“Well, I feel sorry for her,” said Mario._ **

**_“Why?” asked Jackie._ **

**_“Because she’s the rebound girl,” huffed Mario. “He’s with her because he can’t be with Pauline.”_ **

**_“Mario…” Josh said in a warning tone. “Let’s not rehash the past, shall we?”_ **

**_Meanwhile, the lovestruck K. Rool was nearly bent over the ropes, reaching out to Candy as she continued to titillate him. I rolled my eyes at the display, only to notice movement on the other side. And purposefully striding onto the scene was none other than Funky Kong, armed with a big boot mounted on a launching device._ **

**_Funky raised the improvised weapon to his shoulder and fired. We all watched as the boot streaked through the air and connected with the distracted K. Rool’s rump. K. Rool was hurtled straight up and out of the venue itself._ **

**_After a beat, we all cheered louder than ever._ **

**_The DK Crew leaped into the ring, celebrating their victory over their nemesis and hugging each other. Then, Funky strode over to us, personally escorting us to the ring and helping us slip under the ropes, where we exchanged high-fives and hugs with the victors and were raised onto their shoulders. After a celebratory dinner at a nearby restaurant, DK bid his folks goodbye-for-now, Mario and I saw Josh and his family off, and the three of us returned to the Smash Mansion in high spirits._ **

**_What a day!_ **

**_Luigi_ **

**25 December 1999**

**Smash Mansion**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Today was my first Christmas as a Smasher! MH greeted us in the morning with cups of hot cocoa with marshmallows in it and a special pancake breakfast. Then, we all sat in the Main Hall and opened presents. All twelve of us had saved our money to buy Master Hand a nice present. I don’t wanna tell you what we gave him, because it’s top secret information. But I’ll tell you that Fox gave me a model Arwing, Ness gave me a CD of the Runaway Five’s greatest hits, Link gave me an ocarina (and a booklet on how to play it), DK gave me some banana bread and Mario gave me a sterling silver watch inscribed with the words “You’re Number One!” Those weren’t all of the gifts I received; just my favorite._ **

**_Once all the presents were exchanged and opened, we went outside and played in the snow like kids for a few hours, and then MH took us to the skating rink. I fell on my butt a lot, but I got the hang of it quickly enough. Falcon and Samus skated together and performed Olympic-style stunts, while Pikachu held hands with Kirby as they glided over the ice._ **

**_MH treated us to lunch at a sleepy little diner, and then we went back to the Smash Mansion, warmed ourselves back up, and baked Christmas cookies as holiday tunes played on the stereo. At 6p.m., we all gathered for a prime rib dinner with all the sides and the fruitcake (just kidding about the fruitcake), and then we ate the cookies we’d baked and emptied several cartons of eggnog before retreating to the lounge for a Christmas dance party._ **

**_Even in an affair where we beat each other up, there’s still time for some holiday cheer. It’s as if the business with the tier list never happened._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**31 December 1999**

**Smash Mansion**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Well, here it is, the moment of truth. We’ve all gathered in the Main Hall, watching the final minutes of the 90s—and the millennium—tick down. It could be the moment where everything goes dark and planes start falling out of the sky as the world’s computers fail, or life would just continue as always. I don’t believe that crazy Y2K stuff, anyway._ **

**_What I_ ** **do _believe is that we’ll be marching into the new millennium together, with friends and family old and new. The adventure that started in the 80s was pushed to further heights in the 90s, and I expect it to reach even further heights as this new decade and millennium dawns. Maybe they’ll be another Smash tournament like this one. Maybe I’ll FINALLY get to go on my own adventure. When the clock strikes and the corks pop, things will change, old journeys will end—and new journeys will begin._**

**_Happy New Year, and happy Y2K!_ **

**_Luigi_ **

****


	10. Millennium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Y2K scare proves groundless, and a new millennium is ushered in.

**1 January 2000**

**Smash Mansion**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Yes, I’m still here. The world didn’t end, and all the computers are working fine. No planes fell out of the sky; there was no global blackout. Everything’s still in its proper place._ **

**_In light of the holiday, today’s a leisure day. The first matches of 2000 will begin tomorrow. As of late, these matches have grown more intense—a sure sign that the tournament is winding down. How does MH plan to conclude Super Smash Brothers? What challenge does he have planned up his sleeve? Will he even tell us, or will it be a surprise? I kind of hope he gives us_ ** **some _clue in advance, so we can prepare._**

**_I’ll talk to you later._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**24 January 2000**

**MK**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_The tournament is in the middle of another one of its breaks. Yup, MH is preparing us for something. A challenge which will test our teamwork, or a series of individual challenges for each of us? We’ll have to see when we come back._ **

**_In the meantime, I’ve made good use of this break, relaxing, learning how to play piano, doing some cardio on my spin bike, and visiting Josh and his folks. Whenever possible, I go to Sarasaland to visit and romance Daisy. She listens raptly as I tell her about my adventures in Smash._ **

**_Today, Peach hosted another one of those parties in her castle—you know, the parties with the minigames. Once again, each of the “boards” had a specific theme—but this time, we got to wear costumes appropriate to each theme. In Pirate Land, for example, we got to wear pirate garb. We dressed as cowboys in Western Land, astronauts in Space Land, archeologists in Mystery Land and wizards in Horror Land. There wasn’t a costume for Koopa Land, though. But I_ ** **did _get to ruffle some feathers by once again winning by doing absolutely nothing. Gee, I should make that a hobby!_**

**_I’ll be back on the Smash battlefield in two days. Until then, let me enjoy this little respite._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**22 February 2000**

**Smash Mansion**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Master Hand all but confirmed today that the tournament is ending soon, and that we should keep an eye out for brand-new challenges. Right now, he hopes to end the tournament by this summer at the latest. He told us that he’s happy we got past the tier list nonsense, and maybe it was his fault for making such a big deal over it. Then, he added that we made such a good impression on him that he’s likely to organize another tournament like this in the future. I’d really like that._ **

**_In the spirit of the new millennium, I’ve worked on my relationships with Douglas and Fox. They made a very grand gesture when they apologized to everyone, but the memories of what they did don’t automatically go away. Still, the Formidable Four is back! Back to playing Twister in the Games Area, back to sitting together in the lounge, back to having splash wars in the pool and having spa dates every month. And Fox finally got around to giving me the Great Fox ride he’d promised at the beginning of this tournament. He allowed me to sit in the co-pilots seat and taught me how to use the controls. There were even showers and freeze-dried snacks! He promised me that he’d show me how to fly an Arwing soon. I’m so happy that he’s back to his old self._ **

**_As these friendships deepened, I decided it was time for them to meet my older friends. I introduced Ness, Kirby, Jiggs, Samus, Link and Pikachu to Josh and his brood, and Josh was extremely pleased by them. In turn, my fellow Smashers were absolutely smitten with Jasmine. Jas was talking at this point, and her parents told me that she had a lot to say, mainly “No!” She always greets me with, “Hi, Weegee!”; I think she can’t pronounce the “L” just yet. What a coincidence, though—Mario’s nicknamed me “Weegee” all my life._ **

**_Finally, it was Fox and Falcon’s turn to meet Josh and his folks. Their reception was initially lukewarm, and who could blame them—but recently, they, too, started putting the past behind them. As a further token of conciliation, Falcon invited all of us to see him in action at the F-Zero Grand Prix. He definitely_ ** **was _as good a racer as they say!_**

**_All in all, I’m just happy that this tournament is poised to end on a high note._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**16 March 2000**

**Brooklyn, New York**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Master Hand gave us yet another break to get ready for the “challenges” he has planned for us. And what good timing! Mario and I were able to attend Jasmine’s third birthday party, once again taking place in the park. Her parents and grandparents wanted to invite some of the other Smashers, but—they’ve only just met, whereas they’ve known me and Mario for years. Maybe in a year or so, invitations to parties and social functions would come their way._ **

**_At the party, Julian and Jackie told us that they’ve enrolled Jas in a preschool, and she’ll start later this year. Just as I made new friends among the Smashers, Jas will finally get to interact with other kids and make friends of her own while preparing for the wonderful world of learning. Presently, she was giggling as she slid down one of the slides and went to climb back up the jungle gym._ **

**_“Does she know what she wants to be when she grows up yet?” I asked._ **

**_“Still too early,” said Julian._ **

**_“Maybe she’ll want to be a carpenter,” offered Jackie, “or a mechanic, just like your old job.”_ **

**_I blushed a little. “That would be nice.”_ **

**_Jas ran up to us. “Mommy, may I please go on the swings?” she asked._ **

**_“Yes, you may,” replied Jackie. “Want me to give you a boost?”_ **

**_“Yeah!” giggled Jas._ **

**_Hand-in-hand, mother and daughter headed toward the swings._ **

**_Later, we all had cake and ice-cream, and I gave Jas my present, a little hat with the Smash symbol on it._ **

**_“Thank you, Weegee,” she said, hugging me._ **

**_“Now, you’re a true Smash Bros fan,” I smiled._ **

**_After the party, Mario and I relaxed in our old apartment, eventually deciding to stay there overnight._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**20 April 2000**

**Smash Mansion**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_The first of Master Hand’s challenges was held today. In this challenge, we had to break several targets floating about the course in the quickest time possible. I signed up for the challenge before I went to bed last night and wound up ninth in line. By the time my turn came up, I had to take two trips to the men’s room._ **

**_In order to break all of the targets, I had to rely heavily on my jumping ability, as well as a few items scattered about the stage. There were a lot of precarious platforms, and one miscalculation could mean a long drop into endless blackness. And there was this one target hiding in a little nook. I managed to nail it by throwing a fireball at it while clinging to the ledge of the nook. It took me 55 seconds to finish the challenge, and about 2 minutes for my legs to stop shaking afterwards. But MH took me aside and assured me that I did well._ **

**_If this was only the first challenge, then that’s saying something for the remaining challenges._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**22 April 2000**

**Smash Mansion**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Today, we participated in Master Hand’s second challenge. It was similar to the first, except that we had to board platforms rather than break targets. The platforms had little red lights on them that turned blue to indicate that we successfully boarded them. I took on this challenge the same way I took on the Break the Targets challenge—using jumping, coordination and good timing. This challenge took me 45 seconds to complete._ **

**_Then, after the bouts had ended for the day, MH lined us up for our third challenge—run an obstacle course in one minute! The course itself was short, but stuffed with impediments like bumpers and attacking Polygons, and had five levels. I didn’t even try to engage the Polygons—I discouraged them from attacking me by throwing fireballs at them. Sometimes, I was able to leap over them. I evaded the bumpers by sliding under or diving between them. Thanks to my speed, I was able to reach the finish line with half a second to spare._ **

**_“Get some rest,” MH said when we were finished. “The next challenge will be especially intense.”_ **

**_“Yes, Master Hand,” we said._ **

**_I’m glad he gave us a fair warning._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**24 April 2000**

**Smash Mansion**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_MH didn’t kid around. His fourth challenge was unlike anything we’d ever seen. Each of us was warped to a stage simply known as the Battlefield, where we had to survive for as long as we could against—the Fighting Polygon Team!_ **

**_While waiting my turn, I could only hear the sounds of the other Smashers’ grunts as they fought against the Polygon horde. They managed to last between one and three minutes. Once my turn came up, I didn’t know if I could even last thirty seconds, but then I reminded myself to think positive._ **

**_My apprehension vanished the moment the Polygons materialized around me. I heard a few snickers, and some of the Polygons smirked. They really shouldn’t have done that. From the moment MH started the match, I was unstoppable. I utilized the provided items, like Hammers, Home Run Bats and Beam Swords, not simply clobbering my opponents with them, but rather, using the items as an extension of my body. I used my rock solid punches, Cyclone and shy dirt kick to knock them off stage. When they tried to overpower me with their sheer numbers, I’d grab, swing them three times and hurl them away. More Polygons materialized for each one I defeated, but I kept my nerve, jumping up onto the top platform to make it easier to knock them in different directions. Even then, I didn’t stay in one place, jumping from platform to platform, throwing Polygons and fireballs and punches, attacking quickly but harshly and grabbing whatever helpful item was within my reach._ **

**_It was five minutes before the Polygons got the better of me. I returned to the Main Hall to find everyone staring slack-jawed at me. Yeah, that’s right. The fighter at the bottom of the tier list lasted the longest against the Fighting Polygon Team. Deal with it._ **

**_Now, MH had one last challenge left for us. What could it possibly be?_ **

**_Luigi_ **

**26 April 2000**

**Smash Mansion**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_How fitting that MH’s ultimate challenge should take place on the first anniversary of Super Smash Brothers!_ **

**_Instead of lining up, MH summoned us at random. My turn came when I was relaxing in the lounge. A Polygon led me to a Warp Pipe which took me to a mysterious octagonal stage somewhere in space. There, I was greeted with a booming, sinister laugh, and I looked up to see MH floating ominously toward me._ **

**_This was the ultimate test—a one-on-one fight against the Hand of Creation._ **

**_And here was the ultimate chance to prove myself a worthy fighter._ **

**_Let me tell you, I gave Master Hand my all. I dodged and jumped over his swats and swipes and pecked away at him with flying kicks, spinning kicks, fireballs and my Cyclone attack. On the ground, I blasted fierce punches into him. He’d fire lasers from his fingers, but I learned to slip behind him when I saw the blue beams coming my way. MH also tended to fire larger projectiles, sometimes in threes, and those managed to hit me, but I wasn’t down for long. He was the most powerful opponent I’ve ever faced in the Smash World. In addition to his swiping and swatting attacks, he could crash on me from above, drill me into the ground, grab, squeeze and throw me, poke me and punch me. His blows left me more dazed than during my first fight with DK._ **

**_Master Hand and I threw down on that stage for about five minutes, until neither of us could withstand another hit. I marched right up to the center of MH’s palm and ended the fight with an explosive uppercut. MH screamed and writhed, flying off into the distance._ **

**_Later that evening, we all gathered in the Assembly Hall. Master Hand told us that he’d never been prouder of us than in the moment we faced him down on the stage he called Final Destination, ready to do battle with him. He summoned Polygons to give each of us a picture to take home, and then announced that the closing ceremony would take place sometime in June. In the interim, we’d still fight matches, but they’d no longer count against our win-loss records. Fighting Master Hand himself was a brilliant way to cap off the Super Smash Brothers tournament!_ **

**_In the lounge, we celebrated Smash’s first anniversary with a nice-sized cake, an open bar and plenty of dancing. All twelve of us joined the Polygons in decompressing after going through all of those challenges. Well, to put it more accurately, the Polygons enviously watched_ ** **me _dance while the eleven other Smashers tried to imitate my dancing. “Better off Alone”, “One More Time”, “Hear Me Tonight” and a few ‘NSYNC hits were just part of the night’s lineup. Thankfully, things didn’t end in a brawl._**

**_It would’ve been interesting, though._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**6 June 2000**

**Smash Mansion**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_The Super Smash Bros tournament has officially come to an end. At 3p.m., we all gathered in the Main Hall, where MH handed out medals for our performance and conduct in our battles. My tenacity, good sportsmanship and fiery uppercut won me three medals. Speaking of which, I finally came up with a name for that uppercut—the Super Jump Punch._ **

**_After we all received our medals, we formed a circle and took turns talking about what we liked most about the tournament and what we thought needed improvement. Then, we all exchanged contact information, so that we’d remain in touch with each other once we were back in our home worlds. Fox promised Mario and I that he’d have an Arwing fleet ready for us—all we had to do was say the word._ **

**_Then, we ate dinner in the cafeteria for the last time, and Master Hand assured us that this wasn’t goodbye—it was until we met again._ **

**_“Until we meet again.” That definitely sounds better than “goodbye”._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**28 August 2000**

**MK**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_I got a letter from Josh today, and I couldn’t believe the news it bore. Julian and Jackie are engaged! They plan to marry next summer and invited me to their wedding. I called Josh right back, telling him to pass along the news that I’d be able to make the nuptials._ **

**_Over two months after the Smash tournament ended, Peach celebrated our triumphant return with a tennis tournament. It had more participants than last time—several Toads, a few Shy Guys, Birdo, a few Paratroopas, some Boos—and Daisy. I was so excited to compete in a tennis tournament with her! Rounding out the competitors was a family of four—Harry and Kate, with their kids Nina and Alex. Everything was going well, the shots volleying back and forth—until Wario crashed the affair._ **

**_And with him was a man whose voice I recognized._ **

**_Throughout the Smash tournament, this whiny, nasally voice was my strongest heckler. Even after the tier list drama ended, that voice never seemed to run out of mean things to say about me. Usually, I was able to tune out the voice, but then, the heckler started making lewd and suggestive comments about Daisy. Who could have the_ ** **nerve _to talk about her like that?! Match after match after match, the heckling had grown more aggressive and personal, until finally, I couldn’t take anymore and told Master Hand about it. Said heckler was removed from the Spectator Area, but that didn’t stop him from using the Smash Blog to annoy me. Eventually, I just blocked him, and in time, forgot all about him. Until now._**

**_The heckler was a tall, thin man with an angular face and piercing eyes with bags under them. His brows and moustache were pointy, just like Wario’s. His getup consisted of a purple shirt, darker purple overalls, white gloves and a purple cap with a gamma symbol on it. Since the gamma symbol was an upside down “L”, I figured out that this man was my polar opposite, just like Wario was Mario’s opposite._ **

**_“Hey, everybody,” cackled Wario. “I’d like you to meet my friend, Waluigi.”_ **

**_“Wah-ha-ha!” laughed Waluigi. Then, his eyes fell on me. “Well—if it isn’t the laughingstock of Smash Bros.” He swung his racket threateningly. “I’m-a gonna have you crying like a baby in five seconds.”_ **

**_“Wanna put your money where your mouth is, buddy?” I challenged, swinging my own racket._ **

**_“Try me, Mr. Eyeballs!” Waluigi shot back._ **

**_The two of us stormed toward each other and got right in each other’s faces. He made it clear that he didn’t like me, and I didn’t like him, either._ **

**_“Hey, stop it!” shouted Mario, trying to come between us._ **

**_Then, Wario turned on him, pointing his tennis racket at his face. “I’m-a gonna win!” he crowed. “Just you wait, Mr. Perfect!”_ **

**_I turned my gaze on Wario. “Leave him alone,” I warned him._ **

**_“Ha! What are you gonna do about it, loser?” challenged Wario._ **

**_His words, in turn, set Mario off, and the two of us glared venomously at Wario and Waluigi as they smirked back and sneered at us. The four of us were inches away from coming to blows, right there on the tennis court._ **

**_“ROOOAAAR!”_ **

**_Mario and I turned as Koopa made his grand entrance. Waluigi and Wario shrieked and darted behind the referee’s chair for cover. Anticipating the worst, Mario and I took our fighting stances, refusing to allow Koopa to spoil everyone’s day for the sake of his obsession with Peach. Then, Koopa smiled and revealed a tennis racket of his own._ **

**_Mario relaxed. “Let’s all play!” he suggested, and everyone agreed, even Waluigi._ **

**_And thus, my heckler finally had a face and a name. I definitely don’t count on us getting together for lunch anytime soon, that’s for sure!_ **

**_Luigi_ **

**31 December 2000**

**Peach’s Castle, MK**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_The first year in the new millennium has reached its swan song, and I gotta say, it wasn’t a bad start! One of my friends is now engaged to the woman he loves, and his daughter is in preschool, making new friends and learning her letters and numbers. I managed to stun others and turn heads as a Smasher, and there’s a possibility that I could become a Smasher again. And I even have a rival and foil of my own, Waluigi. Becoming his friend is_ ** **definitely _not a New Year’s resolution, but still._**

**_It won’t be long before the official start of the 21 st century. And if the start of the new millennium brought me a purple-clad counterpart, then what will the start of a new century bring me? A nifty, new gadget, perhaps? Or another chance to prove that I can play with the big boys as hard as, maybe harder than, my bro?_ **

**_That would_ ** **really _be something._**

**_Luigi_ **


	11. Just Luigi Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes some elements from the first Paper Mario game and expands on them. Also, a couple ties the knot.

**5 February 2001**

**MK**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Once again, my bro went on an exciting journey! He and Peach were on another one of their dates last night, and guess who crashed it? That’s right—Koopa! Mario fought him as best as he could, but Koopa mercilessly beat him and sent him flying out of a window. Then, he pulled a little “all your base are belong to us” stunt on Peach by taking over her castle! Mario phoned me early this morning to bring me up to speed on everything. I wished him good luck before hanging up and going about my day._ **

**_Once again, he went alone. It’s so unfair! If I’d been there last night, then Mario would’ve stood a better chance against Koopa! But there he goes again, treating me like a kid brother who can’t take care of myself, even after watching me hold my own in Smash. Ugh. Best not be_ ** **too _bitter about it, because Mario has his reasons._**

**_Better are the carefree days, when we play sports like golf and tennis and go to parties. But these days are in short supply, as Koopa’s truces with us are briefer and briefer. His invasions occur two days a week now. That’s time Mario and I could’ve spent eradicating a nasty clog or fixing a leaky faucet or tuning up a sink or a toilet. And after everything’s said and done, everything, as always, goes to Mario. Sigh._ **

**_I’m gonna go get some rest. Hopefully, I’ll feel better tomorrow._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**5 March 2001**

**MK**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_I was still a little steamed when I woke up, even after nearly a month, so I handled it the way I always did—I danced. Clad in nothing but peppermint-stripe socks and a pair of workout pants, I spent the morning angrily dancing about my room, the morning programs on mute, the stereo at high volume. Everyone was at work, or on their way to work, anyway, so it wasn’t as if I was disturbing anyone. It was a beautiful day, so I had my curtains open, the sunlight pouring in as I continued to dance like my life depended on it. I think a few straggling Toads noticed, but I don’t think they were disturbed—just envious._ **

**_After I’d calmed down a bit, I dressed and headed for work. My clients had a lot to say about my performance at the Smash tournament, and that’s how I found out that the affair had been televised. They all said that I was a better fighter than Mario, and that if we were pitted against one another again, then they’d root for me. Their remarks further quelled my bad mood, because I knew they weren’t just trying to butter me up. They asked me if there would be another Smash tournament, and I honestly replied that I had no way of knowing. Master Hand said he was planning another one, but putting the first one together must’ve taken time, resources and money. And since he said he wanted to invite more people…_ **

**_“I really hope they do, though,” I’d always tell them, and they’d beam and say that if there’s a second one, then they’d tune in to watch all of my matches. Their commitment warms my heart._ **

**_After I closed up shop for the day, I went to Josh’s gym. Julian was manning it alongside Josh; father and son made the perfect team. Speaking of Jules, he finally earned his college degree and invited me to his and Jackie’s commencement ceremony. Jackie’s doing fine, too, as she’s recently applied for a position at the gym. Jules is thinking of adding an exercise studio, where they could hold classes like step, yoga and Zumba. Zumba—that would be pretty nice. I_ ** **do _love to dance._**

**_A little later, Mario gave me a call. He said that he’s on his way to Peach’s castle to take it back from Koopa. The thought of her at that monster’s mercy made me shudder a little bit, and I wondered if I could undertake a rescue mission of my own. But I trust my bro. He told me he’s brought along some help._ **

**_In other news, I’m gonna remodel the house and put in a secret basement. Mario won’t even know it’s there! It’ll be the perfect place to write to you and confide in you about my day._ **

**_I’m gonna get something to eat before turning in for the night._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**16 March 2001**

**Brooklyn, New York**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Jasmine’s fourth birthday party was held at a skating rink. Wow! Her parents are really splurging this time! Mario gave me a buzz and told me that it’s okay—I can go by myself; they’ll understand his absence if I explain the situation to them. Turns out, the family had already heard about it through the grapevine._ **

**_“You know,” said Jackie. “We’ve never even been to the MK before. It sounds like a good place to visit.”_ **

**_“Yeah? Mario and I would love to have you around. That’ll mean less trips down Warp Pipes,” I said. “But what about the gym?”_ **

**_“Maybe we’ll establish a gym in the MK,” said Josh. “Further help your Toad friends embrace an active lifestyle.”_ **

**_“But what about the Brooklyn gym? Who’s gonna run it?”_ **

**_“It’s been in my family for generations,” said Josh. “I’m not gonna tear it down. I can multitask. Maybe I can send some employees to run the MK gym.”_ **

**_“Jackie and I can do it,” offered Jules. “If we decide to build a gym in the MK, then we’ll run it for you.”_ **

**_“Really?” Josh asked quietly._ **

**_“Really, really.”_ **

**_“But Jas is starting school soon,” said Josh. “Are there elementary schools in the MK?”_ **

**_“Absolutely,” I said. “Jackie, Jules—maybe you can talk to Jas about it. Does she want to go to school here, or to go school in the MK and meet Peach?”_ **

**_“That’s a great idea, Luigi!” said Jules._ **

**_At that moment, the birthday girl approached us, holding her skates in one hand, a chaperone holding her other hand. She wore a blue T-shirt and pink slacks, and her hair was loose and wavy._ **

**_“Hey, Jas!” greeted Jackie. “You’re ready to do some skating?”_ **

**_Jas nodded. “I’m kinda nervous,” she admitted._ **

**_“Don’t worry—I’ve got your hand. Do you need help lacing those up?”_ **

**_“Yes.”_ **

**_“So, Jas,” I said as Jackie helped her daughter with her skates. “How’s preschool going?”_ **

**_“It’s so much fun,” gushed Jas. “I can write my full name now. The first time I did it, Mommy and Daddy were so happy, and then we went out for ice cream.” She pronounced her “r’s” like “w’s”._ **

**_“How about friends? Are you making any friends?”_ **

**_“Yeah. There’s Kate, Claire, Monica, Bradley…” Jas rattled off a list of her friends. “…and then there’s Jake. Jake’s my super-best friend.”_ **

**_“I see,” I said._ **

**_Jackie finished with Jasmine’s skates. “Jas,” she said._ **

**_“Yes, Mommy?”_ **

**_“Your daddy and I were thinking if—you’d wanted to visit the Mushroom Kingdom.”_ **

**_“And meet the Princess? That would be_ ** **so _cool! I wanna be a Princess!” laughed Jas._**

**_“Her name’s Peach, remember?” asked Jules._ **

**_“Oh, right! Peach!” giggled Jas. “And I wanna stay at her castle and have parties and…”_ **

**_“Jas—we can’t stay at the castle,” sighed Jackie, “but we can visit the castle and live_ ** **near _it.”_**

**_“But what about Jake and my other friends? I can’t leave them.”_ **

**_“Jas—we’re talking to you about this because—your mommy and I will probably get a new job in the MK,” said Jules. “Remember, money doesn’t grow on trees. We need the job so you can go to school and get new toys.”_ **

**_“Maybe you can make new friends,” offered Jackie, “and you can visit your old friends over the summer. Wouldn’t that be nice?”_ **

**_Jas bit her lip. “I think so,” she said finally._ **

**_“All right, birthday girl,” said Jules. “We’ll talk more about that later. We’ve got a special day to celebrate!”_ **

**_“Okay!” Jas chirped happily._ **

**_So, we all laced up our skates and headed out onto the rink, Jackie and Jules holding their daughter’s hand. Josh and Joan followed shortly thereafter, clasped in a romantic embrace. It took me a while, and I wound up slipping and falling on my butt, but I eventually got the hang of this skating business._ **

**_The emcee skated out and wasted no time organizing games for the party guests, like limbo, “Wipe-Out” and a conga line as well as keeping the music playing. We took a break to enjoy some fresh, hot pepperoni or cheese pizza and a variety of sodas, and after skating some more, we gathered round for an ice-cream cake._ **

**_The staff and party guests all sang “Happy Birthday”, and then Jas made a wish and blew out the candles. One of the staff members served up slices of the cake. It was pretty good, by the way._ **

**_My gift to Jas was a Super Star necklace. She wouldn’t stop grinning as her parents helped clasp it around her neck. And then, she gave me a big hug._ **

**_“You’re the best, Weegee!” she cried._ **

**_I decided to stay at my old apartment and chatted on the phone with Mario for a few minutes. Then, I turned on the TV and watched programs until I fell asleep._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**19 March 2001**

**MK**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_I heard that a ghost appeared in Toad Town today. It was big—really big—and it had red eyes, a giant, gaping mouth and a moustache. Well—_ **

**_Yaaaah!_ **

**_Have I told you that I f—ing hate ghosts?!_ **

**_What will I do if it appears at night?! I’m not Pac-Man, so I can’t eat it! And I don’t have a proton pack to capture it, and quite frankly, I don’t_ ** **want _a proton pack! The only reason I could watch that movie back in 1984 was because it balanced the scary parts with the funny parts. And like I told my buddies back in 1981 as we played Pac-Man together, maybe a vacuum cleaner would take care of ghosts._**

**_I could really use a ghost vacuum right now—if they even_ ** **make _ghost vacuums._**

**_Luigi_ **

**20 March 2001**

**MK**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Sorry about the other day. I guess the news about that ghost really did a number on me. Ghosts may creep me out, but make no mistake—if one comes near my bro, then I’ll do whatever it takes to protect him, even if I have to [bleep] myself in the process!_ **

**_A Shy Guy appeared at my house this afternoon. I found him asleep in my bed—can’t you believe it?! I chased after him, but he was way too fast for me. People tell me that a lot of Shy Guys also showed up in Toad Town. Rumor has it that they came from Shy Guy’s Toy Box. It must be somewhere in town. Toy Box, huh? I wouldn’t mind seeing that. Maybe they have a Nintendo 64, or something I can send to Jas. If Toy Boxes appeared daily, then I’m sure Jas wouldn’t mind going to school here!_ **

**_Happy first day of spring, by the way._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**21 March 2001**

**MK**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_A family of repentant Mushroom Defectors visited me today. They told me that their son is in Mario’s care, and then they gave me a souvenir! It’s called a Goomnut, a special treat from their village. It looked appetizing, so I ate it. It was just as appetizing as it looked._ **

**_Today, Agnes and Oliver’s pipe burst, so I went to their house to repair it. While I worked, we talked a while about this and that. They, too, watched me in action during the tournament and told me that I could fight well on my own. They added that Mario’s lucky to have a brother like me. D’aww._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**22 March 2001**

**MK**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Word on the street is that Mario went to Lavalava Island—on a tuna. Aaaagh! Unbelievable! So unfair! SO UNFAIR!! I—I—I wanna ride on a tuna, too!_ **

**_Okay, get it together, L—there are more appreciative things in life than riding on a tuna. Like helping Jackie and Jules get ready for their wedding. The two have set a wedding date, and all that remains is for them to decide on a venue. Maybe after Mario defeats Koopa (again), we’ll invite the engaged pair to Peach’s Castle. That’s the perfect place to get married!_ **

**_Luigi_ **

**24 March 2001**

**MK**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Another update just dropped—some Yoshi kids on Lavalava Island got lost, and my bro saved them. Yoshi kids—never heard of them before. I bet they’re just about the cutest things around, though._ **

**_Josh gave me a buzz and said that his son and Jackie want to get married here in the MK. What good fortune! I told him that Koopa still had a hold on Peach’s Castle, but once his hold was broken, Peach would be happy to host Jackie and Jules’s nuptials. Josh sounded so overjoyed!_ **

**_When Mario called later that afternoon, I passed along the news. He agreed to talk it over with Peach after he took care of Koopa, and then he told me that lots of people have helped him during his journey. He also said that the Toads have asked him for autograph and posed with him for pictures._ **

**_“That’s great, Big Bro. It really is,” I said to him. “Don’t worry. I’m holding down the fort pretty well in the meantime.”_ **

**_“I know you are. I always believe in you, Luigi,” said Mario._ **

**_“Er—thanks, Mario,” I blushed._ **

**_We talked some more, and then we said our goodbyes and hung up._ **

**_On a quest to save Peach and her castle, and Mario can’t resist autograph sessions and photo ops._ **

**_I’ve always been a bit jealous of my bro, and that’s unlikely to change._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**25 March 2001**

**MK**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_While I was helping a client today, I was told that I actually have lots of fans, and there are various fan clubs scattered around the MK. Wow! What great news! I bet they’re all hoping that I’ll get to go on my own adventure someday! And not only that—they also hope that said adventure winds up the inspiration for a video game. Nintendo making a Luigi video game—what more can I ask for? Maybe it’ll involve me defending Daisy from a threat. But Tatanga is serving life in prison, and his parole has recently been denied. Which leaves—Waluigi. Yes, maybe I can defend my Flower Princess from Waluigi’s advances! Or maybe my bro’s impulsive ways will get him in a jam, and I’ll have to rescue him. That would be even nicer—rescuing my brother and finally helping him see that he needs me on his quests!_ **

**_Being the star of the show for once would be pretty sweet._ **

**_But I know it’ll never happen._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**1 April 2001**

**MK**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_When I looked up at the sky earlier tonight, I saw a shooting star racing across the sky toward Peach’s Castle. I made a wish to the Stars right away, but I wonder if it’ll really be granted. What I wished was—well—um—er—maybe I shouldn’t write it, even though you’re my secret diary. There’s a good chance you could fall in the wrong hands despite the fact I’ve stashed you somewhere secret._ **

**_Mario’s close to finally beating Koopa—I can feel it!_ **

**_Luigi_ **

**2 April 2001**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_I went about my day as usual, but just as I was finishing my workout at Josh’s gym, I received word that Mario finally rescued Peach! Koopa increased his power with the Star Rod, but my brilliant big bro beat him anyway, thanks to Peach’s Wish power! Thanks to the Peach Beam, Mario sent Koopa packing! I guess he’ll be coming back home pretty soon. I’m looking forward to hearing the full story of his latest adventure. Anyway, I’ll have to finish this entry for now. I’ve got to cook a very special dinner to celebrate Mario’s return!_ **

**_Luigi_ **

**7 May 2001**

**MK**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_After recuperating from her latest run-in with Koopa, Peach hosted yet another party! In keeping up with us being in a new millennium and a new century, the party revolved around something called a “Millennium Star”, said to fly by every thousand years. And two new guests joined this party—Daisy and Waluigi! Waluigi spent most of the affair giving Daisy looks, but Daisy merely ignored him. Doesn’t he know that she’s already spoken for?_ **

**_Anyway, we spent the day competing in minigames and working our way across six boards: Chilly Waters, Deep Blooper Sea, Spiny Desert, Woody Woods, Creepy Cavern and Waluigi’s Island. I got in a few jabs at Waluigi via winning against him by doing absolutely nothing, and he eventually got frustrated and left, saying that he’d never forget this. Wow—it’s just a game! What’s up with him?_ **

**_After clearing all of the boards, we got to see the Millennium Star! The Millennium Star was small and white, and told us that we were the superstars of the universe. After a few photo-ops, the Millennium Star floated back into the sky, and we ended the party with finger foods, soda and cake._ **

**_Best Mario Party ever!_ **

**_Luigi_ **

**22 May 2001**

**Brooklyn, New York**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Today, Julian and Jackie graduated from the university. I sat in the front row with Josh and Joan, Jas on her grandmother’s lap, watching the graduates file toward the podium. With each name called, the person’s family members and friends cheered up a storm. My eyes traveled down the crowd of graduates in their caps and gowns and tassels until I finally found the two I was looking for. Jules and Jackie held hands, exchanging lovey-dovey expressions. They looked a bit nervous. Understandable, since this was a big day for them._ **

**_Joan, Josh and I paid the proceedings no mind until we heard Julian’s name. We looked up and saw him standing at the podium, beaming as he accepted his diploma. Josh stood up, and Joan slung Jas onto her hip and followed suit, and I stood, as well. Jules waved at us and raised his arms in triumph, visibly fighting back tears. We remained standing as Jackie’s name was called—Jackie was also tearing up as she accepted her diploma. Then, Jules took his fiancée in his arms and kissed her deeply, causing Josh, Joan and I to cheer even harder, Jas sporting a mildly grossed-out expression._ **

**_Speaking of which, Mario and I talked to Peach about the happy couple’s wedding plans, and she agreed that her castle would be a suitable venue for the ceremony. She’s hired decorators, caterers and wedding planners. After the commencement was finished, I broke the good news to the engaged couple, adding that preparations should be finished sometime in July._ **

**_“A summer wedding,” said Jackie. “It’ll bring good fortune for sure.”_ **

**_Jules and Jackie stopped at their house to change clothes, and then we all went out to dinner to celebrate their graduation._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**16 July 2001**

**Peach’s Castle, MK**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Jules and Jackie had the perfect storybook wedding. Josh served as his son’s best man, while I was one of the groomsmen. One of Jackie’s old classmates was her maid of honor, and a few more old friends were her bridesmaids. Agnes volunteered to be the ring-bearer, and Jas was the flower girl._ **

**_At 11a.m., we were all gathered in the castle, Jules standing at the altar in a cream-colored tuxedo, a tulip pinned to his lapel. The double doors opened, and the band struck up Pachelbel’s “Canon in D Major” as the maid of honor entered and took her place on the bride’s side of the altar, followed by the rest of the bridesmaids. Then, Agnes entered, the rings on a velvet pillow. Jasmine walked behind her, scattering flower petals every which way._ **

**_Finally, the guests rose, and the bride entered the chapel to begin her walk down the aisle to the strains of “Here Comes the Bride”. Jackie wore a cream-colored, strapless wedding gown embroidered with butterflies, her hair in an elegant updo. Arm-in-arm with her was the proud papa, his chest puffed out like a rooster, wearing a dark suit with a top hat. Her flower bouquet consisted of lilies and daisies, and a blue sapphire necklace was around her neck. Probably her “something blue”. When she reached the altar, Peach stepped forward to conduct the ceremony._ **

**_“Who gives this woman to be wed?” she asked._ **

**_“Her family and I do,” Jackie’s dad replied, kissing his little girl on the cheek and giving Jules a knowing look as the bride joined her groom at the altar._ **

**_“We are gathered here in the sight of God and the Stars to witness the joining of Julian and Jacqueline in holy matrimony,” said Peach. “If anyone can show just cause as to why these two should not be wed, let them speak now or forever hold their peace.”_ **

**_Nothing._ **

**_“I’d now like to ask the groom to place his left hand over the bride’s right hand.”_ **

**_Julian obeyed._ **

**_“I’d now like to ask the groom and bride to extend their joined hands outward.”_ **

**_They did. Peach took a ribbon and used it to gently tie a Star to the couple’s joined wrists._ **

**_“May the power of the Stars bless this union from this day until the end of your days,” Peach softly intoned. “You may now face each other.”_ **

**_They obeyed._ **

**_“Do you, Julian, take this woman, Jacqueline, to be your lawful wedded wife until your game is over?”_ **

**_“I do,” smiled Jules._ **

**_“Do you, Jaqueline, take this man, Julian, to be your lawful wedded husband until your game is over?”_ **

**_“I do,” replied Jackie._ **

**_“Rings, please,” instructed Peach._ **

**_Agnes came forward, holding up the pillow with the rings on it. Julian took the first ring and slid it onto Jackie’s finger._ **

**_“With this ring, I thee wed,” he said._ **

**_Jackie took the remaining ring and slid it onto Julian’s finger._ **

**_“With this ring, I thee wed.”_ **

**_“By the power vested in me by our Lord God, by the Stars and by the Mushroom Kingdom, I now pronounce this couple man and wife,” said Peach. “You may kiss the bride.”_ **

**_And that’s exactly what Julian did._ **

**_The wedding march played triumphantly as the newlyweds whisked their way down the aisle, showered by white rose petals. After untying the Star from their wrists and a swift change of clothes on Jackie’s part, the couple and the guests went outside for the reception. Josh toasted his son and his daughter-in-law, before they shared their first dance as man and wife. It didn’t take long for everyone else to grab a partner and join them on the dance floor. While dancing with Daisy, I spotted Jas sharing a cute little dance with a boy sporting short, blonde hair. Was that her “super-best friend”, Jake?_ **

**_That afternoon, Jackie and Jules cut the cake and playfully rubbed it in each other’s faces. Then, we sat around and enjoyed the food the caterers prepared for us, along with some delicious wedding cake. As the sun began to set, we waved goodbye to Jules and his new wife as they hopped into a limousine and drove off, en route to their honeymoon. Jas would be in her grandparents’ care in the meantime._ **

**_When the stars come out, I’m gonna make a wish for the newlyweds._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**27 August 2001**

**MK**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Today, Peach decided to hold another kart race. It was a relatively small affair, only eight racers: Mario, Peach, Toad, Yoshi, DK, Wario, Koopa and me. Once again, there were five cups, with four races each—Mushroom, Flower, Lightning, Star and Special, with the entire race culminating on Rainbow Road. I won’t go into a long-winded description of the race this time, but I’ll tell you that it felt good to be behind my kart’s wheel after what, four years? I still had the skill, though, and cruised and burned rubber through courses old and new as my kart’s newest sound system blared tunes from such artists like Eminem. Forgive me, but “The Real Slim Shady” is such an ear worm._ **

**_I finished the race a close second, with Mario taking the top spot. After the awards ceremony, the two of us got back into our karts and drove off together as the Toads laughed and looked on. The mellow “The Space Between” played on Mario’s stereo as we calmed down from the pulse-pounding race with our leisurely ride, exchanging smiles every so often._ **

**_Thus, the kart race ended on a heartwarming note._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**10 September 2001**

**MK**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Nothing big to report today, just the usual plumbing jobs, Mario and I hopping up and down Warp Pipes between Brooklyn and the MK. We still have our eyes and ears out for Koopa, though. Tomorrow is Tuesday, and that’s usually when that turtle strikes. Tuesdays or Fridays. That’s why “Taken Tuesday” has become imbedded in the MK’s lingo. We don’t have a cool name for Friday invasions, yet, and the only word I can think of isn’t suitable for young children._ **

**_Jules and Jackie sent a postcard from Barbados. They plan to stay there for about two more months and should be back in town by Thanksgiving. For now, they’re just splashing in the surf, eating crab legs and surf-n-turf, staying in a nice villa and skinny dipping when nobody else is around. Usual newlywed stuff._ **

**_Daisy and I are still together. I called her during my lunch break, an hour of heaven as we coupled over the phone. We’ve gotten used to that, by the way. It’s amazing how someone’s imagination can run wild in such situations. And after I got off from work, we got to couple in person, first on her bed, and then in the shower._ **

**_But most of all, things have never been better between me and Mario. Our fame inequality may chafe a little bit, but I keep remembering what Josh told me on that rainy day in 1990. Mario’s my big bro, the best bro in the history of—brotherhood, and he’ll always put me before himself. I might not agree with his methods, but I understand that he’s trying to protect me. For instance, what if Koopa and his minions had gotten the drop on me that night when he took over Peach’s castle? What would they have done to me had I also been their prisoner? They probably would’ve horrifically tortured me to hit Mario where it really hurt, and also forced me to watch that turtle—take what was his. Brrr. Either way, Mario would’ve kicked himself had any harm come to me. Plus, he told me himself that he trusted me enough to guard the MK in his stead when he was away. It’s not much when I’m kept out of the loop, but it’s enough._ **

**_Like I said, it was relatively quiet today. No invasions, no threats, no ghosts—not a thing. But I think I should turn in early tonight, because today’s tranquility just might be the calm before the storm. Whatever happens, I’ve got to be ready, to defend the MK, to defend Peach—to defend my beloved brother._ **

**_Luigi_ **


	12. Never Forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's just a regular Tuesday morning. Until it isn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to the disturbing imagery in this chapter, a trigger warning is now in effect.

**11 September 2001**

**MK**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Today started as an ordinary morning. An ordinary Tuesday morning on the cusp of autumn in the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario and I still had our senses on high alert, because as I’ve said before, this was one of Koopa’s invading days. We were expecting to see his airships on the horizon. We were expecting to see him make some dramatic entrance on the castle grounds to grab Peach. We were expecting the start of another adrenaline-packed journey through eight worlds, culminating in a climactic battle on the bridge. And then Peach would greet us, barefoot and with barely a hair out of place (though we knew why), and then her Toad retainers would take us all back to her castle, and the MK would celebrate and hail Mario as a hero while I graciously smiled on. That was the only disturbance Mario and I were expecting today._ **

**_But not this. Not this._ **

**_Mario and I woke up at around 6:30a.m. Fifteen minutes later, Peach invited us to her castle, and we accepted. We knew that she was also anticipating Koopa’s “visit”. So, we dressed and hopped down the Warp Pipe to Peach’s Castle. A group of Toads waited for us there._ **

**_We walked inside, where we were greeted by both Peach_ ** **and _Daisy. Breakfast was still being prepared, so we all sat around the TV, sipping mimosas and making small talk. Yoshi showed up about five minutes later, apologized for being late and made himself comfortable. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Mario stiffen every time we heard a “_ thud _”, as it could be one of Koopa’s cannonballs. It was actually coming from the kitchen, but still._**

**_Around 7:15a.m., breakfast was ready. We all sat around a circular table in the banquet hall, watching as plates piled high with sausage, hash browns, French toast and pancakes were brought out and set in front of us. As we dug in, another Toad passed out slips of paper and pens, so we could have omelets cooked to order. The omelets came out at 7:45a.m., nice and piping hot._ **

**_Breakfast concluded with—what else—cake! A variety of cakes, with tea or milk to wash them down. The cakes were brought out at approximately 8a.m. Shortly thereafter, the remnants of our breakfast were cleared away, and we all sat with our cake and beverages, discussing local happenings._ **

**_A quiet, ordinary Tuesday morning, and not a single airship or Koopa Troopa in sight._ **

**_“We like quiet,” a morning talk show host was saying, “but not TOO quiet…”_ **

**_Too quiet? I preferred this over the cacophony of Koopa’s invasions. There was a light breeze blowing, and distant car horns as people headed to work, but other than that, everything was still. Mario and I still had our guard up, though._ **

**_Eventually, Mario, Peach, Daisy and I went to a room away from the TV so we could talk in private. Yoshi went outside for his morning exercise. We heard the Toads bustling about the castle, cleaning up the kitchen. I think some were also preparing for a Koopa visit. I was a bit worried about Daisy’s presence, but she assured me that she’d fight off that turtle; she wasn’t afraid of him. She was a tomboy through and through._ **

**_At 8:50a.m., a Yellow Toad burst into the room, looking pale. “Mario—Luigi—I—I think you two need to see this,” he said._ **

**_“Koopa?” asked Mario._ **

**_“No,” said the Yellow Toad. “It’s much worse!”_ **

**_The four of us followed the Yellow Toad back into the TV room, and there—we saw it._ **

**_The North Tower of the World Trade Center in New York was on fire. Black smoke was pouring out of a ghastly-looking gash in the building. The Twin Towers had been part of our old lives in Brooklyn, and to see one of them LIKE THAT—I could barely breathe, and I saw the color draining from Mario’s face, too._ **

**_“Wh-what happened?” I asked._ **

**_“They say a plane crashed into it,” said the Yellow Toad._ **

**_“Plane—crash?” repeated Mario._ **

**_The Yellow Toad nodded._ **

**_Peach frowned. “That’s the most bizarre accident I’ve ever heard of,” she said. “What do you think…?”_ **

**_“Engine failure?” a Blue Toad suggested. “That’s our best bet.”_ **

**_“If there’d been an engine failure, then the pilot would’ve—should’ve steered the aircraft away from a populated area,” said Daisy._ **

**_“Maybe the engine failure was so sudden that the pilot had no time to react,” shrugged a Green Toad._ **

**_“I think the aircraft flying into New York circle this area a few times before making their final approach,” said Peach. “I’ve been on a flight before, and the planes I’ve been in always make sure to circle major cities before landing at the airport to prevent something like this. What if this was a pilot error?”_ **

**_“Pilot error?” the Yellow Toad repeated. “Then that must’ve been a very incompetent pilot.”_ **

**_“Maybe the pilot was sick,” offered another Toad._ **

**_“If the pilot was sick, then they wouldn’t be flying,” said Mario. “I’m sure no airline would allow someone with impaired judgment to sit in the pilot’s seat.”_ **

**_“Who would NOT see those towers, anyway?” Daisy spoke up. “There’s no haze or fog. The skies are clear. How could it NOT be a pilot error?”_ **

**_“A seizure, maybe?” I said. “An epilepsy attack? Or maybe the pilot just fell asleep at the controls?”_ **

**_Muttering._ **

**_“Or maybe the plane just lost power,” said Daisy._ **

**_“Are they sure it was even a plane?” I asked._ **

**_“Yeah,” said the Yellow Toad. “The station is taking calls from witnesses right now.”_ **

**_Mario suddenly went white. “Pauline,” he gasped, fumbling for his cell phone and dialing._ **

**_“Josh,” I realized, making a beeline for my own cell phone._ **

**_Josh answered after three rings. “Luigi, thank God! Did you hear?” he asked._ **

**_“Yeah,” I said. “A plane crashed into the North Tower. I’m watching it on the news right now. Are you—are you at the gym?”_ **

**_“Yeah—Joan and I are manning it today. We can see the smoke from our location. At around a quarter to nine, we heard what sounded like a distant explosion. My first thought was that it’s 1993 all over again.”_ **

**_I nodded, remembering the news of the WTC bombing from that year._ **

**_“I hollered for Joan to turn on the news, and there it was—they say it’s a plane crash. They’re just as confused about it as we are.”_ **

**_The TV was still on, and I could hear a reporter describing it as “a needle-in-the-haystack” type of accident._ **

**_“You okay?” I asked._ **

**_“Yeah, are you okay?”_ **

**_“I think so. I hope everyone up there is rescued soon. Jasmine…”_ **

**_“She’s in her preschool. Joan and I will pick her up at three this afternoon. Thanks for checking up on me; I was just about to call you.”_ **

**_“All right; keep me posted,” I said before hanging up._ **

**_Mario finished talking to Pauline before also hanging up._ **

**_“What did she say?” I asked him._ **

**_“She was at work when she and her co-workers heard a ‘boom’ and felt some shaking,” said Mario. “Their first thought was that it was a gas line explosion. Then, someone rushed in and told them that the North Tower was on fire. She and a few others raced outside and saw it. There’s paper and debris flying everywhere.”_ **

**_“Stanley…?”_ **

**_“He’s at his extermination business. She called and told him about it.”_ **

**_“Okay,” said Peach. “Okay. Let’s split into two groups. One group will monitor the situation in New York. The other group will be on the lookout for Koopa’s forces. There’s a good chance that he’ll take advantage of this distraction.”_ **

**_“If there was a plane crash, then will it affect airspace?” asked the Green Toad._ **

**_“Maybe, but Koopa’s a crafty one. He’ll find a way to slip past air security,” said Peach. “And you also have his ground forces to consider.”_ **

**_Murmurs._ **

**_Yoshi returned from his exercise. “What’s going on?” he asked._ **

**_“A plane crashed into the WTC,” I explained to him. “I’m sure it’ll be resolved before midday. In the meantime, you can join the others in watching for invaders. As soon as you see an airship with the Koopa Flag, raise an alarm.”_ **

**_Yoshi nodded and joined a forming group of Toads headed back outside to stand guard._ **

**_The rest of us sat there, watching the developing story and speculating over the cause of the mysterious crash._ **

**_Just after 9 in the morning, however, the news cameras showed us a plane flying dangerously low over the New York City skyline._ **

**_“Hey! Look!” I shouted._ **

**_In seconds, everyone’s attention was riveted on the plane._ **

**_Mario frowned. “What in the Inferno…?” he muttered._ **

**_“Where’s_ ** **that _plane headed?” Daisy wanted to know._**

**_Peach squinted as she studied the plane. “You guys, I think something’s…” Her blue eyes widened. “Oh, holy mother of God…!!”_ **

**_Milliseconds after she uttered those words, time seemed to slow down while simultaneously speeding up so fast as the airplane slammed straight into the South Tower, an orange fireball erupting on impact, a few pieces of debris plummeting downward. Everyone began shouting together at once. My breath caught in my throat, and my heart stood still in my chest. I couldn’t believe what I just saw—a plane just_ ** **flying _itself into a building I’d been familiar with since I was a boy. My arms and legs turned lead, my stomach went liquid. I could hear the newscasters struggling to process what had just happened. My power of motion returned in time to see Daisy, both hands clapped over her mouth, and I went to comfort her. Peach, meanwhile, had fallen, half-fainting, into Mario’s arms, and he was guiding her toward a chair._**

**_“Oh, [bleep],” she whispered. “Oh, [bleep].”_ **

**_“I think there might be air traffic control problems,” I heard a caller breathlessly say on the TV._ **

**_“Oh, sweet Lord,” Daisy was saying. “Oh, Luigi—take me in your arms!”_ **

**_I wrapped her in a protective hug, allowing her head to rest on my chest. “Shh. Shh. It’s all right,” I said, but I barely believed my own words._ **

**_Mario was fanning Peach with his cap. Slowly, the color returned to her face._ **

**_“Peachy—are you all right?” he asked, his voice slightly more high-pitched than normal._ **

**_“I—don’t know. I—what was that?”_ **

**_“The South Tower’s been hit,” said Mario._ **

**_“The plane,” said Peach, remembering. Her face was drawn and ashen, and her voice shook as she added, “I don’t think this is an accident anymore.”_ **

**_Silence in the room, save for the TV._ **

**_“I—it can’t be an accident. The plane just swooped in and flew directly into the building. If it had been in distress, it would’ve been wobbling or flailing or—something. This—doesn’t look like an accident anymore. It doesn’t_ ** **feel _like an accident anymore.”_**

**_More silence._ **

**_“Oh, God,” Mario said brokenly as the realization hit him._ **

**_My cell phone rang, snapping me out of my own trance. My hands trembled as I answered it. “Hello?”_ **

**_“Luigi!” Josh practically shrieked. “Did you see it? Did you see the plane?”_ **

**_“Yes—did you?”_ **

**_“I was watching the TV when I heard a jet engine,” Josh hastily explained. “Joan and I ran outside to get a closer look, and then we saw the crash and the explosion!”_ **

**_“Is Joan okay?” I asked._ **

**_“She’s pretty shaken up,” replied Josh._ **

**_“So is everyone here,” I told him. “Peach almost fainted when she saw the crash. Mario’s trying to hold it together, but…” I trailed off. “The castle has been thrown into chaos.”_ **

**_“Luigi—something is happening,” said Josh. “A lot of people are saying that this was deliberate. That someone hijacked those planes.”_ **

**_“Hijacked?”_ **

**_“I’m gonna stay tuned in to the news to find out more,” said Josh. “I think you should, too.”_ **

**_“God help us, Josh,” I said before hanging up._ **

**_Mario was once again talking with Pauline over the phone._ **

**_Daisy was beginning to compose herself. “You really think it’s deliberate?” she asked after a while._ **

**_“That’s what everyone’s saying now,” I said._ **

**_“Who would do something like that?”_ **

**_“That’s what we’re trying to find out,” I replied._ **

**_Mario walked over. “I just got off the phone with Pauline,” he said. “She just witnessed the second plane hit. It’s a madhouse where she’s at. The streets are teeming with police, people are shouting at each other and taking pictures—it’s just a great big mess.”_ **

**_“Josh and Joan saw it, too,” I told him. “There’s no word yet on whether Julian and Jackie found out, and they didn’t say anything about Jasmine.”_ **

**_We all fell silent once again, watching the TV. And it was there that we got confirmation. The two planes that had crashed into the World Trade Center had been hijacked and flown deliberately into the Twin Towers._ **

**_America was under attack._ **

**_Her poise fully restored, Peach glided over to her telephone, picked it up and dialed a few numbers._ **

**_“This is your Princess speaking,” she barked into the receiver. “I want you to mobilize all your units right now! This is no [bleep]! The United States has come under assault! Get all of your available units off their [bleeps] and put them on standby! I repeat, all available units! This is no d—n drill!”_ **

**_Mario and I exchanged a look. Peach RARELY barked or shouted at anyone unless it was a serious emergency. And if she used that kind of language, then something had DEFINTELY gone down._ **

**_Next, Peach dialed another number._ **

**_“I want every one of your ships patrolling my waters! Nobody gets in or out without authorization! Engage any ship that shows hostility!”_ **

**_“Princess, what in God’s name is going on?” demanded the speaker. “What’s happening out there?”_ **

**_“There are planes falling out of the sky, that’s what! Now get those ships out there!”_ **

**_“As you command.” The speaker hung up._ **

**_I knew exactly what Peach was doing. She was mobilizing her armed forces, starting with her ground troops and her navy. Her next action was to call the commander of her air corps._ **

**_“What are you doing in there, playing chess?! Did you see the news?! Someone attacked the World Trade Center in New York! I need those f—ing birds in the air right now! The second I hang up, rouse all of your pilots and tell them to man their planes! I don’t care what b.s. you all had planned—you’ll just have to postpone it! This is a national emergency!”_ **

**_After that, Peach started barking commands at her border patrol, her infantry, her royal reserve and her marine corps. Mario and I just sat there, watching her shout into her phone. Her face had flushed, and flecks of spittle were flying out of her mouth. We hadn’t seen this side of her before. Someone drag Koopa over here, and let him see this! He wouldn’t be so quick to snatch her then!_ **

**_The urgency in Peach’s usually dulcet voice mobilized us into action._ **

**_“We gotta do something,” said Mario. “We gotta get over there, save as many people as we can!”_ **

**_“I’m with you there, Bro!” I shouted._ **

**_“Whoa, whoa, whoa! Time out!” cried Peach. “What is this to you, another frolicking adventure through eight worlds? Whoever’s behind this is nothing like Koopa! We’re talking about people who’d hijack planes full of innocent people and crash them into buildings full of_ ** **more _innocent people just for [bleeps] and giggles! You’re no match for these guys, even with these power-ups!” There was fierceness in her eyes I’d rarely glimpsed until today. Fierceness and worry._**

**_That was when it started to sink in. For the first time since we set foot in the MK, we were faced with something beyond our control. I can’t recall an earlier time when we’d felt such helplessness. A possible terrorist attack was unfolding on our TV screens, and there was nothing we could do about it._ **

**_A small phalanx of Toad guards entered the room. “You all must come with us,” said the head guard. “Quickly!”_ **

**_“Declare a state of emergency, and advise all residents to stay in their homes!” Peach was shouting orders, even as her guards led her—and the rest of us—to a safe location. “Call every last airport in the Mushroom Kingdom, and tell them to ground all remaining flights! Tell any commercial planes in the air to land in the nearest airfield! And you make d—n sure that every train station, bus station, port, national park, monument—any opening to my borders that you find is shut down within the hour!”_ **

**_“Everyone’s where they need to be, Your Highness,” one of her guards said gently. “You’ve trained us well. You’ve trained us well.”_ **

**_Peach, Daisy, Mario and I—along with some Toads—were quickly whisked to an undisclosed location with a small TV set. Once we were situated, the gravity of what was happening really hit me. I needed to call Josh back._ **

**_“Luigi,” he breathed, picking up after the first ring._ **

**_“Josh—it’s really bad,” I said. “We all had to go to a safe location. Peach grounded all outgoing flights and closed her borders, and now her armed forces are on standby.”_ **

**_“The U.S. is shutting down airspace, too, along with national facilities, museums—even Disney World in Orlando. We just got a call from Jasmine’s preschool—they’re sending all the kids home, and Joan left to pick her up.”_ **

**_“Did they at least try to explain the situation?”_ **

**_“I don’t know. Right now, we’re just focused on getting her home safely. The smoke out here is really bad now. Once Joan and Jas get back, I’ll have to lock everything up.”_ **

**_“Oh, Josh—until now, Mario and I have been able to jump into action, but what’s a pair of plumbers against something like this?” I bemoaned._ **

**_“Just listen to Peach’s instructions, okay? I think that’s the only thing you can do at this point,” said Josh. Then, he hung up._ **

**_Now, Daisy was on the phone, shouting to her own commanders and shutting down Sarasaland’s borders. And I sat there, mind whirling, watching the TV coverage with bated breath._ **

**_“We are a nation under siege,” said one newscaster._ **

**** **Is this what it feels like to be powerless? _I thought._**

**_“Oh,_ ** **Dio _—they got the Pentagon!” Mario shouted._**

**_I whirled toward the TV, and sure enough, flames were dancing about the western side of the Pentagon. “Are you sure it was them?”_ **

**_Mario nodded. “Witnesses said a plane crashed into it—and there’s another plane circling about somewhere!”_ **

**_“Who are these guys?” I wanted to know. “Why are they doing this?!”_ **

**_“I…” Mario trailed off and buried his head in his hands as Peach tried to console him._ **

**_By 9:45, the United States had declared a no-fly zone and shut down all means of transportation. The MK was in a similar state, Peach having ordered the roads, rails and skies kept clear for first responders and military vehicles. Anti-aircraft weapons were at the ready, and sharpshooters were positioned on the roof of the castle. I almost dared Koopa to try and invade now._ **

**_Peach clutched the remote in her hand, flipping through channels and gathering information, along with the rest of us. Josh briefly called me a few times, and Mario made more calls to Pauline and vice versa. Julian and Jackie were still in Barbados, and the next time Josh called me, he reported that they’d been notified of the attacks. They were going to cut short their honeymoon and fly back to New York as soon as the airports were reopened._ **

**_At one minute to 10a.m., the South Tower was—gone. In its place was thick, choking smoke. Maybe there’d been another explosion, or maybe—oh. It had collapsed. One half of the majestic Twin Towers had just collapsed. The weakened structure had just—imploded on itself, the smoke extending like tentacles between New York’s skyscrapers. Mario let out a strangled noise and once again called Pauline._ **

**_“You gotta get out of there, now!” he yelled. “The South Tower…”_ **

**_He paused as Pauline spoke. His eyes were bulging and turning red, and he was close to hyperventilating. Once he hung up, he rubbed his jaw in distress. “Oh, God—help us,” he muttered._ **

**_“Is Pauline okay?” I asked him._ **

**_“She—saw the S-South Tower go down,” sniffled Mario. “She and the others are seeking cover anywhere they can find. Inside of buildings, behind cars—she’s trying to help those who are ill or impaired. Good old Pauline.” He smiled sadly. “She’s trying to stay so strong, given what she’s already survived.”_ **

**_“Is there any news on Stanley?” I asked._ **

**_“She said—he was notified and that he’s trying to get to her. He gave her a few calls several minutes before—it happened.”_ **

**_Silence._ **

**_Once again, I phoned Josh._ **

**_“Josh—are you okay? Are Joan and Jas back?”_ **

**_“I—yes,” I’d never heard Josh sound so broken. “They walked in just seconds after the South Tower…” He cleared his throat. “Poor Jas can’t understand what’s happening. We’re trying to explain it to her as best as we can. Joan now has her on the phone with her parents—I think they’ll do a better job. It’s—it’s like the morning Jules saw the_ ** **Challenger _explode on national television, but worse. Only seven lives were lost that day. Here…” He paused. “I heard it collapse, you know. It was a low, rumbling sound, like an avalanche of steel and concrete. The neighborhood has gone quiet, and I just closed the gym to customers. The word I have for all this is—eerie. Downright macabre.”_**

**_“You did the right thing, Josh,” I said, choking up. “Give Jas my love.”_ **

**_“I will.”_ **

**_We talked a while longer, and then I felt someone tap my shoulder. It was Daisy._ **

**_“I gotta go,” I told Josh before hanging up._ **

**_“There’s been a plane crash in Pennsylvania,” Daisy said to me. “Near Pittsburgh.”_ **

**_I was at the TV in one leap, and there I saw the remains of what was revealed to be Flight 93, destined for San Francisco from Newark. “Another hijacking?” I asked._ **

**_“It could be,” said Daisy, “and if so, I don’t think this was their target.”_ **

**_“The passengers—must’ve fought back,” I mused, finding a slight shard of hope in this giant mess._ **

**_“They saved thousands of more lives,” said Daisy, and I could tell by her voice that she was also trying to find some hope._ **

**_Mario had grabbed onto Peach’s hand, the two of them praying silently._ **

**_And so, we all sat there, around that little TV set, watching—praying—hoping._ **

**_Some of our prayers weren’t answered._ **

**_It was nearing 10:30 in the morning when the newscast played a frantic phone call from someone trapped in the still-burning North Tower. The audio was slightly distorted, but the fear and panic in the voice was palpable. I dug my nails into my palms, wishing I could be there, wishing I could pluck that person out of danger. But Peach was right. This wasn’t some skirmish with a princess-snatching villain. Something far more sinister was at play, something that gave little regard for human life._ **

**_“OH GOD!” screamed the voice, and then all we heard was crashing and roaring as tons of steel and smoke vomited outward, like a pyroclastic flow during a volcanic eruption. Everything just froze as the North Tower descended into a mushroom cloud of smoldering and cascading debris, smashing toward the street below._ **

**_“Oh, there it goes, there it goes, there it goes!” shouted one reporter._ **

**_“Good Lord,” said another. “There are no words.”_ **

**_The air was sucked out of the room as we realized that the Twin Towers were no more. Daisy’s pupils were dilated, and she had a hand over her abdomen as she breathed in sobs. Peach was trembling violently. And Mario—Mario stared hugely at the TV before his knees gave out._ **

**_“Oh—no,” I said. “No—no—no—no—NO!”_ **

**_Daisy’s sobs became more hysterical, and Peach let out a scream of anguish._ **

**_“Oh, no, no!” I screamed, hot tears pouring down my face. “Oh, no!”_ **

**_Mario had completely broken down. I think—I_ ** **know _—it was the sight of him breaking that broke me—and when I broke, everyone else in the room broke._**

**_The TV continued to show the wreckage that used to be the Twin Towers, the reporters struggling to maintain their composure and integrity at the ghastly sight. But we’d already dissolved into sobbing messes, pounding our fists and raging at and cursing the heavens for this senseless travesty. I found myself crawling towards Daisy, who threw her arms around me and squeezed me tight, crying into my overalls as my tears dripped into her hair. Mario and Peach were sobbing together, too, and I could see the Toads clutching at each other as they wailed in grief. It had been an ordinary morning, and the Twin Towers had overlooked the city. But now, a vicious, violent act had turned them into a twisted mass of mangled steel._ **

**_“America, offer a prayer,” intoned one reporter._ **

**_I couldn’t have said it better myself._ **

**_It was 11:30a.m. when the all clear was given. Peach stood at the podium in front of the castle as Mario, Daisy, Yoshi, Toad and I stood behind her, her tear-stained face broadcasted to millions of other Toads in the MK._ **

**_“Good people of the Mushroom Kingdom,” she began. “Today, we have witnessed a stunning, willful commission of brutality against a peaceful nation. As you know, two passenger jets were hijacked and deliberately flown into the North and South Towers of the World Trade Center in New York City. Another jet was deliberately crashed into the Pentagon in Washington, D.C. We can only assume that this attack resulted in a cataclysmic death toll. I condemn this act of unprovoked aggression against the United States of America, a nation which has become not only our closest ally but also our closest friend. In the aftermath of these attacks, I call upon every Toad watching and listening to stand in solidarity with the American people, to let them know that they are not alone. I also would like to ask my people to gather bottled water, nonperishable food and medical supplies to send to the people of New York City. Also at this time, I have decreed that all charities are to accept all donations; even if all you can donate is a T-shirt, nothing is too little. And now, if you’d all join me for a moment of silence for the victims and their families.”_ **

**_She bowed her head. Mario and I removed our caps and followed suit._ **

**_“Thank you. May God bless New York City, and God bless America,” she concluded, to quiet applause from her constituents._ **

**_Daisy wasted no time setting up a food, clothing and medical supply drive in Sarasaland over the phone. Mario and I raided our cabinets, grabbing up excess uncooked pasta, excess bandages and gently used clothing we no longer needed to put into the donation bins. But it just didn’t seem like it was enough._ **

**_“There’s gotta be more we can do,” Mario said to Peach._ **

**_Peach nodded. “Yeah,” she agreed. “They need blood. With me!”_ **

**_She escorted us to a blood bank, where we donated a pint of blood each. I barely even acknowledged the needle as it was inserted into my skin, instead keeping my eyes glued to the TV, where President Bush was addressing the nation._ **

**_“Freedom itself was attacked today by a faceless coward,” he was saying._ **

**_Professional photographers snapped pictures of us donating blood. Peach looked positively regal and dignified, sitting there in her dress as a pint of her blood snaked down a tube and into a waiting bag. Mario slipped his hand into hers, and once the photographers were finished, she pressed his knuckles to her lips and gently kissed them. Then, Daisy arrived to give blood, and I kissed her hand, giving her the strength she needed to help herself—and Sarasaland—recover._ **

**_The Mushroom Flag, along with Sarasaland’s Flag, flew at half-mast for the rest of the day._ **

**_Earlier tonight, Peach led a candlelight vigil for those who’d perished on the three jets, in the Twin Towers, at the Pentagon—and for the heroes aboard Flight 93, who found the courage to stand up to their attackers and prevent other landmarks, like the White House, from being targeted. The streets of the MK were aglow in candlelight and teeming with grieving citizens. Toads marched side-by-side with Koopa Troopas, Koopa Paratroopas, Mushroom Defectors, Yoshis and Hammer Bros. Walking next to Peach was none other than Koopa, who’d reached out to us at around 5 that evening to express his condolences and make it clear that he’d_ ** **never _stoop that low. Nice to know that he has lines he won’t cross. Both Peach and Koopa said a few words before and after the march, and then we dispersed, silently heading home._**

**_When Mario and I got back from the vigil, Josh called. He was extremely shaken, and he told us that Jas was too upset to talk to anyone. He’d talked to Julian and Jackie, and they’d been close to inconsolable over the day’s events. Wisely, Josh had kept the conversation short to give them the space they needed. I told Josh about the march and about Koopa’s pledge of support. Josh was also glad that Koopa didn’t take advantage of the situation to spirit Peach off to his castle._ **

**_I don’t know if I’ll be able to sleep tonight. I close my eyes, and I see images of the Towers in flames before crumbling to their foundation, leaving columns of smoke behind. I remember the specks of people who’d jumped from the Towers, preferring the sweet release of death to being trapped in darkness and unbearable heat as the flooring gave way. I remember the sight of New Yorkers stumbling around, dazed, as the debris cloud blocked out the late summer sun. And I remember the sound of the person trapped in the North Tower, desperately screaming for someone to help, seconds before falling headlong into the arms of Death._ **

**_May the Stars forever shine on those who perished on this horrible, horrible day._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**13 September 2001**

**Brooklyn, NY**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Mario and I, along with Josh and his family, visited Ground Zero today. What was once a pair of tall, majestic towers was now a heap of molten steel and other debris. The American Flag was hoisted on a crane over the debris field, lightly fluttering in the breeze. The seven of us stood there, staring at the ruins of the Twin Towers, searching for—something. What was it? Our innocence? Our piece of mind? A chunk of ourselves, which had been taken from us two days ago? Something of ours was in that mess of steel and concrete, and I don’t know if we’ll ever get it back._ **

**_Julian had Jas balanced on his hip, the little girl burying her face into her dad’s shoulder. Josh locked eyes with his son, silent tears trailing down his face. Joan held her husband’s hand in support, while Jackie wrapped her arms around Jules’s waist and kissed Jas on her forehead. I took off my cap, held it over my heart, knelt on the hard asphalt and began to pray, feeling Mario’s hand rest on my right shoulder._ **

**_Footsteps penetrated the silence. I rose to my feet and turned to see Pauline standing there, Stanley next to her. It was the first time Mario and I had seen her since she and Stanley wed over seven years ago. She bit her lip as her eyes swept over Ground Zero, and then she moved swiftly toward us, her heels clicking briskly with her steps as Stanley tried to keep up. Mario and I, in turn, moved swiftly toward them. No words needed to be said as the four of us hugged wildly, standing in the wake of a heinous attack, as Josh and his family reverently looked on. Stanley, Mario, Pauline and I hugged together and cried together, uniting in our shared grief over the pointless loss of life—and our shared determination to heal and move forward._ **

**_Every time Koopa lays waste to the MK, Peach and her constituents always rise up from the ashes and rebuild, their kingdom emerging stronger than ever before. After Tatanga attacked Sarasaland, Daisy’s steady leadership helped her dominion pick up the pieces. And just like both kingdoms stood firm in the face of adversity and saw its citizens stand together, regardless of race or class, to weather the aftermath—_ **

**_—so will New York, and so will the United States of America._ **

**_Luigi_ **


	13. Brothers' Loyalty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, I present to you...the moment we've been waiting for: one of the most pivotal adventures of Luigi's life!

**17 October 2001**

**MK**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_A month has passed, and yet the events of September 11 are still fresh in our minds. Whenever we visit the castle, Mario and I can hear Peach talking to President Bush over the phone. Koopa hasn’t paid one his customary visits once since that horrible day, and when he does show up, it’s under a flag of truce. I make sure to stay in contact with Josh and his family; Mario and I have increased the frequency of our trips to Brooklyn. We may be protectors of a faraway land now, but we’re Brooklynites first. Once a Brooklynite, always a Brooklynite._ **

**_DK phoned us all the way from DK Isle shortly after the attacks. I could tell he was worried about Pauline, so I told him that she’s okay, albeit rattled. She’d witnessed the Towers get hit and collapse firsthand and had to help her fellow citizens outrun the resulting cloud of dust and smoke. Sounding on the verge of tears, DK asked us to give Pauline his best, and we agreed._ **

**_The September 11 attacks have brought old foes together, and old friendships have further deepened. People have swallowed their pride and reached out to their fellow man in this time of strife. We’ve been plunged into our darkest hour, but we’ll make it through._ **

**_Together._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**18 October 2001**

**MK**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_You won’t believe what’s just happened to me today! I received a letter in the mail regarding some contest I don’t even remember entering. Apparently, I’ve won the contest. And the prize? A free mansion! I’ve always wanted a mansion, with my own personal exercise studio, a home theater, and the latest stereo technology. I’m gonna keep this entry brief, because there’s no time to waste—I need to take a look at my new home. I’ve already given Mario a buzz; he’s gonna meet me there!_ **

**_Luigi_ **

**19 October 2001**

**MK**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Well—_ **

**_I—_ **

**_Let me just—tell you what happened last night._ **

**_The letter came with an enclosed map, and I followed the direction to reach my “free mansion”. Turns out, it looked nothing like the photographs they provided me with. It was in the middle of nowhere, in some eerie forest with gnarled tree branches. The wind moaned, and the only company I had was the occasional crow flying overhead. As for the mansion itself, it looked like something out of a B-horror movie. I pushed open the gate and stepped through the walkway, getting a better look at the place. With the windows lit up in an ominous yellow glow and the position of the door, it looked like it was glaring at me. Brrr._ **

**_Reaching the door, I eased it open, gazing into the dimly lit room before me. “Hello?” I warily called._ **

**_No answer._ **

**_Clicking on my trusty flashlight, I ventured inside the mansion’s foyer and started searching every room—well, not every room; some of the doors were locked. “Mario?” I called out. “Mario?”_ **

**_But he wasn’t there. And I also sensed that I wasn’t alone._ **

**_Eventually, I palmed a key which took me into the parlor. As I cautiously made my way inside—an orange ghost with yellow eyes popped out, lunging forward with arms outstretched to grab me!_ **

**_A scream tore from my lungs, and I must’ve jumped a mile into the air. Landing on my butt, I struggled to get back up, to get away from this ghost. My back bumped up against the door, and I screamed again, hysterically, as the ghost closed in—_ **

**_—only for a mysterious suction to pull the ghost back._ **

**_A suction which came from a cross between a backpack and a vacuum cleaner, wielded by a bespectacled old man with a tuft of white hair on the top of his head._ **

**_I leaned against the door, struggling to pull myself together. That’s when I noticed that the old man was being helped by two young woman—well, a raven-haired young woman and an auburn-haired_ ** **younger _woman. All three of them were being dragged about the carpet as the ghost attempted to resist the suction._**

**_“Keep her steady!” instructed the raven-haired woman._ **

**_“I’m trying, I’m trying!” shouted the auburn-haired woman—nay, barely a girl. She looked to be in her teens, with freckles sprinkled all over her face._ **

**_The ghost jerked harshly, sending the trio onto their stomachs and for a brief ride before finally breaking free of the suction, sending them tumbling in different directions. Something which the ghost apparently found hilarious._ **

**_“D—n you, you stupid ghost!” snapped the auburn-haired girl, who’d landed closest to me, shaking her fist at the ghost. It merely made a face at her before disappearing._ **

**_The girl huffed in frustration before getting up and brushing herself off. Then, she turned to me and helped me to my feet._ **

**_“Wow—are you okay?” she asked._ **

**_“Yeah, thanks to you three,” I replied. “J—s C—st, where did that come from?”_ **

**_“We picked up a paranormal signal,” shrugged the girl, “and we followed it here.”_ **

**_“Well,” I said. “That was amazing. I must say—you’ve got heart, kiddo.”_ **

**_The girl raised an eyebrow. “‘Kiddo’? Who are you calling ‘kiddo’?” She stuck out her hand. “The name’s Grace. Grace Larssen.”_ **

**_I shook her hand. “Nice to meet you, Miss Larssen.”_ **

**_“It’s okay—you can call me Grace,” she said. “Or Gracie. Either one’s fine.”_ **

**_Meanwhile, the raven-haired woman helped the old man to his feet._ **

**_“Are you two all right?” Gracie asked with concern._ **

**_“I’m cool,” said the young woman._ **

**_“I can’t take a battering like I used to,” said the old man. “I’m getting too old for this ghost-catching tomfoolery.”_ **

**_“You three just saved my life,” I gushed. “How can I ever repay you?”_ **

**_“No thanks is necessary,” said the woman. “I—see you’ve met Miss Grace. She’s the rookie of the bunch—only been with us for a year.”_ **

**_“Pays the college tuition,” shrugged Grace. To me, she said, “This is my colleague, Rebecca. She also goes by Becca or Becky.”_ **

**_“Hello,” said Becky, shaking my hand._ **

**_“And this…” said Grace, gesturing toward the old man._ **

**_“Don’t worry, Miss Grace—I’ve got it,” said the old man. “I’m Professor Elvin Gadd. Or E. Gadd, if you prefer. And you are…?”_ **

**_“Wait a sec—I recognize you!” Grace broke in, looking me up and down. “You’re—Luigi!”_ **

**_“I am,” I said._ **

**_“Oh, my God! You_ ** **rock _! I am a BIG fan!” gushed Grace._**

**_“Focus,” said Becky._ **

**_“Oh, right. Sorry,” said Grace._ **

**_“Ghosts first, fangirling later,” added Becky._ **

**_Grace rolled her eyes. “Yes, Mom,” she said sarcastically._ **

**_“Ladies,” Gadd said sternly._ **

**_As his two companions clammed up, Gadd said to me, “This house—I swear it seems to have more ghosts every day! What’s a young fellow like you doing around here, anyhoo?”_ **

**_“Well—I was told I won a free mansion, and the map took me here,” I shrugged. “I was duped. Guess I should’ve known better, huh?”_ **

**_We heard cackling and whipped around to see more ghosts coming at us._ **

**_“Okay—we’ll explain everything later,” said Becky. “Let’s move out!”_ **

**_So we did._ **

**_I was whisked to E. Gadd’s ghost research laboratory, where the ghosts couldn’t reach us. There, Gadd, Becky and Grace took turns explaining the situation to me. Apparently, the mansion had been around for a few days, and the Professor had lived here for most of his life. But most importantly—he saw Mario walk inside the premises, and he didn’t even stop to say hello!_ **

**_“My God! You’re saying my brother’s trapped in there?” I exclaimed._ **

**_“He won’t stand a chance against those ghosts without my help! You have to go after him!” shouted Gadd._ **

**_“You just can’t send him back in there. He’s unarmed,” protested Grace._ **

**_“Yeah, you gotta teach him some ghost-hunting basics,” added Becky._ **

**_“Only then will he be able to rescue his bro,” smiled Grace._ **

**_“All righty, then,” said Gadd, taking the red backpack/vacuum cleaner and holding it out to me. “I call this nifty little gadget—the Poltergust 3000! It can suck up all sorts of things—including ghosts!”_ **

**_Gadd helped me slide the Poltergust onto my back. It felt rather lightweight, and I could easily move around with it. I held the nozzle of the vacuum with both hands, shifting its weight first to my right shoulder, and then to my left. Wow! There really_ ** **was _a ghost vacuum in existence, after all!_**

**** **“You vacuuming a ghost! That would be a sight!” _my old friends had chortled._**

**_Oh, if they could see me now._ **

**_Gadd, Grace and Becky then taught me how to use the Poltergust, how to quickly move around with it, turn the suction on and off, and most importantly, capture ghosts. All I had to do was stun them with my flashlight. Then, I could vacuum them up easily. I spent thirty minutes to an hour practicing and getting the feel of my new weapon. By the time the trio decided I’d mastered the basics of ghost hunting, I’d gained a slight measure of confidence._ **

**_“All right—you’ve worked up quite a sweat there,” said Gadd. “Wanna cool off in the Gallery?”_ **

**_“Maybe I should,” I said._ **

**_So, we all sat in the Gallery, Becky fixing us some lemonade to slurp down._ **

**_“I’m gonna need something a little stronger,” I said. “Got any spirits? I’m not talking about the spirits I’m supposed to vacuum up.”_ **

**_“I’ve got Scotch, whisky, vodka, wine, rum…” said Becky._ **

**_“Some wine would be nice, preferably a sweet wine.”_ **

**_“You’re in luck, because I’ve got a few bottles of Moscato to my name,” smiled Becky, pouring me a glass of the aforementioned wine._ **

**_“Thanks,” I said. “How about you, Grace? Interested in a little Moscato?”_ **

**_“Not yet, I’m afraid,” sighed Grace. “I’m only nineteen. Two more years.”_ **

**_“It’ll be worth the wait,” I promised her. Then, I raised my glass to nobody in particular. “Cheers,” I said before taking a sip._ **

**_As I enjoyed my wine, Grace told me a little bit about herself. She was from Los Angeles, California, and her parents were high-school sweethearts. Her earliest memory was of playing_ ** **Super Mario Bros _with her mom, and later with her dad when he got home from work, with her usually playing as yours truly. She’d made a lot of friends in school, but her best friend had been a boy named Greg. People used to call them “G &G” because they were so close. Friendship became love, and their love story climaxed at the junior prom, where the two of them had been crowned prom king and queen, just like her parents before her. Unfortunately, after they graduated from high school, they realized their relationship would never work, due to their diverging career paths. Grace had been interested in the paranormal since she was twelve years old, while Greg sought a career in journalism. So, they’d decided to put their friendship first and amicably parted ways._**

**_“Hey,” I said. “There are other Cheep Cheeps in the sea. I’m sure you’ll find the One.”_ **

**_“Thanks, Luigi,” blushed Grace._ **

**_I slugged back the rest of my wine and stood up. “Okeydokey,” I said. “I’ve got a brother to save.”_ **

**_“I wanna come with you,” said Grace._ **

**_“Gracie—it’s dangerous out there,” warned Becky._ **

**_“I assumed the risks when I took this job,” argued Grace._ **

**_Then, she looked deep into my eyes. “Luigi, please. I can help you. I_ ** **want _to help you find your brother, and not just because I’m one of your greatest fans—but also because I smell adventure, and_ d—mit _, I want in.”_**

**_I smiled at her. “Sure,” I said. “I could use your help.”_ **

**_Becky sighed in resignation. “Very well,” she said. “Just don’t blame me if something happens to you.”_ **

**_“I should be so lucky,” scoffed Grace._ **

**_So, Grace and I headed back to the mansion, with Becky and Gadd seeing us off. “Be careful!” they called._ **

**_“We will!” Grace called back._ **

**_In addition to the Poltergust, I was equipped with the Game Boy Horror, a device I could use to communicate with Gadd and Becky. These were the only tools standing between me and those ghosts. Oh, and I was accompanied by an adventurous, well-meaning, but naïve nineteen-year-old rookie ghost-hunter._ **

**_Bring it on, I guess._ **

**_Upon entering the foyer, we were confronted with a borderline hysterical Toad._ **

**_“Hey,” I said comfortingly. “It’s all right.”_ **

**_“It’s Mario,” sobbed the Toad. “I can’t find him anywhere! Peach sent me look for him—he left when you called him about winning a mansion. But he never came back. And—then—when I arrived here, the place was full of ghosts. Since Mario was nowhere to be found, I just freaked out a little, and I didn’t know what to do! It was awful! For God sakes, Luigi, you HAVE to help me find Mario! If anything befalls him, I don’t know if I’ll ever live with myself! And Peach—she’ll flip!”_ **

**_I knelt beside the Toad and hugged him close. “Leave it to me,” I vowed quietly._ **

**_The Toad grinned, his tears gone. “Yay! You just made my dark and stormy night, Luigi! I knew I could count on you! Wait—who is this lovely young woman?”_ **

**_“This is my new companion, Grace,” I said._ **

**_Grace smiled and shook hands with the Toad. “It’s a pleasure to meet you,” she said._ **

**_“It’s a pleasure to meet you, too,” said the Toad. “You keep L safe, okay? I kinda like him myself.”_ **

**_“You have my word,” said Grace, and the two of them exchanged a meaningful look._ **

**_“Let’s do this, Luigi,” she said to me._ **

**_“Let’s-a go!” I agreed. Mario was counting on me. I_ ** **had _to help!_**

**_Grace and I explored darkened rooms, collecting treasure and keys along the way. We also ran afoul of ghosts. They loved sneaking up on us and giving us (or just me—Gracie was a bit of a nightmare fetishist—for a nineteen-year-old, she’s got nerves of steel!) a scare. But with my Poltergust, I was ready for them. After a couple of near-misses, I was able to expose their hearts and vacuum them up, with assists from Grace, of course. During the trek, I began to hum softly to myself, noticing that it helped keep my nerves under control. At least in a darkened room, I’d hum. In lit areas, where I had more confidence, I’d whistle. Gracie—tolerated it._ **

**_In the study, we came upon our first major ghost. Grace identified him as Neville, the Bookish Father. Being dead has given him some time on his hands, allowing him to read to his heart’s content. Which was what he was doing now. Sitting in a rocking chair and reading a book._ **

**_“Ho ho ho ho,” we heard him say. “Go ahead, try to find me. I can see you, but you cannot see me, ho ho ho ho…” His voice echoed hauntingly throughout the study, sending a slight chill down my back._ **

**_“Steady, L,” said Grace. “Can I call you L?”_ **

**_“Sure,” I said, a little distractedly._ **

**_I gasped as a levitating book headed straight for us! We dove out of the way, and the book continued to chase us around the study. After three minutes of this twisted game, we spotted Neville yawning._ **

**_“Here’s our chance!” shouted Grace. “Fire away!”_ **

**_I didn’t need to be asked twice. I stunned Neville, and Grace helped keep the Poltergust steady as I vacuumed him up. Unfortunately, Neville broke free, and we had to endure two more rounds of Dodge the Levitating Book before we finally captured him. The d—n book managed to hit us a few times, but it was nothing we couldn’t handle._ **

**_A treasure chest appeared behind us. In it, we found a key which allowed us to access the Master Bedroom. My hand shook as I turned the key in the lock and opened the door._ **

**_Inside, there was more treasure and dollar bills to vacuum up, and with them came more ghosts which dragged us this way and that like rag dolls._ **

**_“What’s Gadd gonna think when he sees us with these rub burns, huh?” quipped Gracie after we cleared all of the ghosts._ **

**_I laughed, but there was a nervous edge to it._ **

**_We also came across these contraptions called Elemental Medals, available in three flavors: Ice, Water and Fire. Not to mention the corresponding Elemental Ghosts. Sucking up these beauties blessed my new weapon with all sorts of special powers—shooting out fire, jets of water or ice—helping me defeat ghosts faster and sparing me and Grace a tiring fight._ **

**_“After we get out of this, I’ll tell you about a cute little guy named Kirby,” I said to her after using an Elemental power for the first time._ **

**_“That’s okay,” Grace said politely. “I’ve played a few Kirby games, including his first.”_ **

**_We sat on the bed to rest a bit, and then another ghost caught my eye. A young woman fussing over her long, blond hair with a brush, seated before her dresser and a mirror._ **

**_“Isn’t my hair just gorgeous?” she asked. “Of course, I_ ** **do _spend a lot of time on it. I was so bored, cooped up in that painting. Now, I spend all my time in front of the mirror. It seems to scare people, though, so everything is coming up roses!”_**

**_I tapped Grace on the shoulder and gestured toward the ghost._ **

**_“Oh, dear,” she said. “That’s Lydia, the Mirror Gazing Mother.”_ **

**_“She seems to love her hair,” I mused. “Isn’t vanity one of the seven deadly sins?”_ **

**_“Indeed,” sighed Grace. “Let’s get her in the vacuum, shall we?”_ **

**_I spotted some curtains to her left, aimed the Poltergust, and pressed the suction, causing them to open. Wind came whooshing in through a small hole in the window, disturbing Lydia’s lovely hair._ **

**_“Oh, dear,” said Lydia. “Such a draft…”_ **

**_She got up from her seat and moved toward the window to shut the curtains._ **

**_And there lay my window of opportunity._ **

**_Acting fast, I stunned Lydia, and Grace and I sucked the vain ghost into the Poltergust, to keep Neville company._ **

**_“They’re married,” said Gracie when we were done._ **

**_“Hm. Good to know,” I said._ **

**_“They have a son, Chauncey,” she added._ **

**_“A little baby ghost?” I quirked an eyebrow. “That’s even better to know.”_ **

**_A treasure chest gave us they key to the Nursery. After collecting treasure and capturing more ghosts, we heard a baby’s cry._ **

**_And there was Chauncey, floating above his crib, fussing._ **

**_“Oh, wow!” gushed Gracie. “He is SO cute!”_ **

**_I couldn’t agree more—Chauncey was one adorable ghost baby—in a creepy sort of way, of course._ **

**_“Horsey—rocky—horsey…” he was saying._ **

**_“He—wants to play on a rocking horse,” I said. “Isn’t he a little young for that?”_ **

**_“Maybe—we can try something with that rocking horse over there,” said Grace, pointing._ **

**_So, we blew a gust of air toward the rocking horse, getting Chauncey’s attention. He invited us to play a game with him—not that we really had a choice._ **

**_Chauncey had a weird idea of what a “game” was. His idea of “playing” consisted of trying to hit us with three teddy bears, one after the other. After dodging the bears, we could simply suck them up into the Poltergust. Once the third bear was taken care of, both Grace and I were cross and decided to change the rules a little bit. We sucked up a nearby ball and launched it at Chauncey. Needless to say, he didn’t take it very well._ **

**_“Ow! You gave me an owie!” he whined. “I just wanted to play with you! I HATE grown-ups! Why do you have to be bigger than meeee?! I’ve had enough!” As his hissy fit continued, Chauncey began shrinking us. “Small. Now grow smaller! Small! Itsy! Tiny! Little! Wee! Ga ga goo goo GA!”_ **

**_Wow, what a spoiled little brat._ **

**_Now, Grace and I were Lilliputian ghost hunters in a giant crib, confronted with a giant Chauncey. Playtime was over, and it was time to get serious. First, the two of us had to evade enormous rocking horses. Next, we had to watch out for a slew of bouncing balls. Instinctively, I sucked up the closest ball and sent it Chauncey’s way. Figured he wanted to play four-square, or something. As it turned out, it was enough to stun him. Gracie and I let the Poltergust rip and managed to deplete about a third of his HP before he escaped and started bouncing around, attempting to land on top of us. Luckily, we were too fast for him._ **

**_So, to recap, Chauncey sent huge rocking horses after us, followed by bouncing balls, and then tried to crush us, all because we ruined his little game. Yeesh. Need I mention that we had to go through all of that two more times? We were glanced a few times by the balls, hit several more times by a rocking horse, and while we managed to avoid Chauncey falling on us, the shock wave from his pounce knocked us back quite a distance. Nonetheless, our teamwork won the day, and we managed to get the bratty ghost into the vacuum with his parents._ **

**_“Someone’s lacking in the discipline department,” I gasped once we recovered our bearings._ **

**_“Tell me about it,” chuckled Grace. “Talk about an_ ** **enfant terrible _.”_**

**_“The Poltergust is getting a little heavy—and full,” I said. “We’d better head back to the lab.”_ **

**_Gracie agreed, and we returned to the lab, battered but still alive. Becky hugged Grace the minute she walked through the door, and Gadd was delighted upon seeing the ghosts we caught. He had me empty the Poltergust into a contraption he called the Portrificationizer, which turned Neville, Lydia and their brat son back into portraits. While Gracie took a shower and changed clothes, I put some ice on the bruises I’d sustained and helped myself to another glass of wine. Liquid courage, you know._ **

**_Thirty minutes later, the two of us were refreshed and ready to head into Area 2. Upon entry, Grace and I found the place teeming with ghosts, but by then, we’d gotten the hang of ghost-fighting and ghost-catching. Gracie had even brought along her brand new iPod, filled with upbeat pop songs to keep our spirits up. Since we needed to keep one ear open, she used the right earbud and gave me the left earbud. However, I still found myself humming when in a darkened room._ **

**_In the Ball Room, we were attacked by six Ghost Guys. After capturing them all (no easy feat, I assure you), a dancing ghost couple appeared and performed a waltz, causing the dance floor to spin._ **

**_“The Floating Whirlindas,” gasped Grace. “Former waltz champions.”_ **

**_“You seem to know your ghosts pretty well,” I remarked._ **

**_“Lots of reading,” she said._ **

**_She grabbed my hand, and we dashed onto one of the spinning tiles. “Don’t look at them,” she commanded._ **

**_“What’s your plan, Grace?” I asked._ **

**_“Do you trust me?” she asked._ **

**_“Kinda,” I admitted._ **

**_“Good enough. For now, we wait.”_ **

**_And so, we waited, thankfully, not for long._ **

**_Once we heard the male dancer say “Dance!”, Gracie shouted, “Now!” The two of us—er—whirled—on the Whirlindas and vacuumed them up. Our reward was a treasure chest containing the key to the Storage Room._ **

**_Greeting us in the Storage Room was a Purple Puncher, and then a red Grabbing Ghost. After some struggle, we sucked them up and did our usual treasure collecting. While further exploring the Storage Room, I came upon a switch._ **

**_“Hey, Grace,” I said. “I wonder what this thing does.”_ **

**_I threw the switch, causing a trapdoor to open. And then—_ **

**_“Holy [bleep]!” we shouted in unison as Boos started streaming out of the trapdoor, followed by a bigger Boo with violet eyes and a crown._ **

**_“Who in the Inferno is_ ** **that _?” I yelled, the nozzle of the Poltergust raised in defense._**

**_“I think that’s their king,” said Grace._ **

**_“Hey, look!” the big Boo shouted to the other Boos. “That’s Luigi! He’s the one who disturbed us! We’ll do to him what we did to his brother, only worse!”_ **

**_My gut twisted._ **

**_The Boos then seemed to notice that I was armed. “Wait a minute! Is that the Poltergust 3000? It_ ** **is _the Poltergust 3000! Everybody scram!” Within seconds, the Boos had dispersed._**

**_Exchanging a look, Grace and I raced to Gadd’s lab, where we told him about this development._ **

**_“Those Boos are bad news,” said Gadd. “They’re the ones who freed the portrait ghosts.”_ **

**_“Why are you telling me this just now?” I asked._ **

**_“Apologies—slipped my mind. Anyhoo, the only way you can beat them is by capturing them; their strength is quite literally in numbers. With each Boo you catch, they’ll become weaker.”_ **

**_“Capture the Boos to weaken them. Got it,” I said._ **

**_Back to Area 2 I went, Poltergust blazing, Gracie tagging along. From room to room, all that could be heard was the sound of the vacuum as I sucked up each and every Boo I encountered, this time humming along to the music on Grace’s iPod. Of course, more regular ghosts awaited us, but they only slowed us down for a little bit. By the time we reached the Fortune Teller’s room, we were both sweaty and in the throes of a major adrenaline rush._ **

**_“Ever seen a Boo before, Grace?” I asked._ **

**_“First time,” she said honestly._ **

**_Composing ourselves, we examined our surroundings, and then I shone my flashlight on the crystal ball, making it light up. A Portrait Ghost appeared, a woman with a scarf tied over the lower half of her face and dressed in silks. We jumped at the sight of her._ **

**_“Don’t be alarmed,” she said. “I mean you no harm.”_ **

**_“Madame Clairvoya,” breathed Grace._ **

**_“Yes,” the fortune teller seemed surprised. “And you are…?”_ **

**_“My name’s Grace, and this is my companion, Luigi,” said Grace. “We’re looking for someone.”_ **

**_“We think my big bro is trapped here,” I added. “His name’s Mario.”_ **

**_“Mario…” murmured Madame Clairvoya. “Sounds familiar.”_ **

**_I rolled my eyes. “Of course.”_ **

**_“He may have dropped a few items in this mansion,” she said. “If you bring them to me, I’ll do my best to point you two in his direction.”_ **

**_“You’d really do that?” I asked._ **

**_“I’m a woman of my word.”_ **

**_“Wow,” beamed Grace. “Thanks!”_ **

**_“You’re welcome.”_ **

**_Grace and I left the Fortune Teller’s Room and continued our mission. In the North Corridor of the first floor, we saw a floating candelabra. I had a hunch about that candelabra, grabbed an Elemental Fire Medal and used my Poltergust to light the candles._ **

**_“Ahh!” a voice screamed as a Portrait Ghost materialized. “Fire! Fire! Run away! RUN AWAY!” He fled, and we gave chase, cornering him in the Butler’s Room._ **

**_The ghost made the mistake of placing the lit candlestick under him, lighting him on fire. Screaming, he rolled around in his chair, Grace and I leaping into action and capturing him._ **

**_“What a burn,” said Grace once we had him in the Poltergust._ **

**_The lights came on, and another treasure chest appeared, yielding another key. It would open the door to the Conservatory, but on our way there, we explored the Laundry Room, where we found Mario’s cap. Promptly, we took it to Madame C (my nickname for her—it gives my fingers a break!)_ **

**_“Wh—what is this?” she asked. “If it isn’t Mario’s Hat! Why, it’s so clean, as if—SOMEONE JUST WASHED IT!”_ **

**_“Okay, chill,” said Grace._ **

**_“Sorry—sometimes I like to add a little drama, you know. Ohhh—Harummm—I see that your Mario lives. Well, he isn’t in the spirit world—but one cannot say he is alive. Where is he? Where is he now? Ah, the spirits fall silent! Uuuh—this is all I can tell you for now! Bring to me another clue, and I will show your brother to you. This clue no longer speaks to us…”_ **

**_“Well,” said Grace as we took our leave. “That’s a good starting point, don’t you agree?”_ **

**_“Yeah,” I said distractedly._ **

**_We entered the Conservatory, where an array of musical instruments lay. An acoustic guitar, a drum set, woodwinds, a xylophone, some string instruments and a timpani. Grace crossed the room, picked up the guitar and blew some dust off of it before taking a seat and setting the guitar onto her lap._ **

**_“You play guitar?” I asked._ **

**_“Yeah—I took some lessons,” Grace said quietly as she tuned the instrument._ **

**_Then, she began to strum the guitar, and I was able to recognize the song by the first few chords. It was “Kiss Me”, by Sixpence None the Richer. Grace began to sing, in a soft, slightly mellow voice, her eyes closing and her body visibly relaxing. I couldn’t help but sway and tap my foot as she sang the first verse._ **

**_When she got to the chorus, however, the piano joined in. I stared, wide-eyed, at my companion, who nodded toward the grand piano. There, I saw a Portrait Ghost with blonde hair, wearing a red dress, playing along. Immediately, I figured out that this was Grace’s plan all along._ **

**_“C’mon, L—you know the words!” she encouraged as she approached the second verse._ **

**** **Ah, heck with it, _I thought as I began to sing in perfect harmony with Grace. I didn’t receive any proper training, but it was pleasing to the ear, regardless. Grace and I continued to sing, and the ghost pianist continued to follow along, through the second verse, then the chorus, then the bridge, and then the chorus one final time. One last strum of the guitar, and the song finished._**

**_The ghost applauded. “Wonderful, just wonderful!” she gushed. “Truly, a stirring performance!”_ **

**_“Thank you,” blushed Grace._ **

**_“My name’s Melody. People call me the spectral beauty of the ivory keys!”_ **

**_“I’m Grace, and this is Luigi.”_ **

**_“Hi,” I nervously said._ **

**_“Luigi, Grace—how would you two like to hear my sonata?”_ **

**_“I’d love to hear your sonata,” I said._ **

**_“Yeah—I have a slight ear for classical music,” added Grace._ **

**_Melody sat at her piano and began to play. Grace and I sat across from her and listened intently. It was almost as if she’d brought us under a spell…_ **

**_When she finished, Melody looked at us. “Did you—recognize that piece?” she asked._ **

**_“Yes,” we said together._ **

**_“And what’s the name of that piece?”_ **

**_“The Moonlight Sonata,” I replied. “Almost every piano player’s been taught that piece at some point.”_ **

**_“Excellent,” laughed Melody. “Now, have a battle with my lovely music sheets!”_ **

**_She began to play a dark tune on the piano as the aforementioned music sheets floated into the air and dove at us. Quickly, I readied my Poltergust. The music sheets lightly scratched us, but the show must go on. Grace and I could easily catch the music sheets and suck them up. Once we vacuumed all of the sheets, Melody stopped playing, seemingly entering a melancholy state. I flashed my light at her, and Grace helped me with the capture. We got yet another key for our efforts._ **

**_We proceeded into the Projection Room, fought and defeated some Cinema Ghosts and came across a white glove—Mario’s glove! We took it back to Madame C, where she had this to say:_ **

**_“Wh—what is this? If it isn’t Mario’s Glove! Ah-hah! Still damp with the sweat of the living! Ooh—Harummm—your Mario is imprisoned. But where, oh where is he being held? Yes! A painting! Your Mario has been imprisoned within a painting! My orb shows an odd altar, and—c’mon, you stupid orb—yes! Above it, your Mario! Trapped in a painting!”_ **

**_“M-Mario,” I said shakily._ **

**_“Don’t worry, L,” Grace said consolingly. “We’ll find him.”_ **

**_I wanted to believe that with all my heart._ **

**_In the Dining Room, we encountered the gluttonous Mr. Luggs, who was stuffing his face with food. Grace and I hefted the Poltergust and sucked the food off his plate, followed by two Waiters trying to give him more food. Mr. Luggs responded by shooting fireballs at us, but he eventually tired himself out, and in short order, we captured his fat [bleep] and were rewarded with plentiful riches._ **

**_Next up was a guard dog named Spooky, who we had the displeasure of meeting in the Boneyard. The second we approached him, he started chasing us, barking loudly and trying to bite us. He managed to take a chomp out of my [bleep], but I easily shook him off._ **

**_“What is that noise?” a skeleton known as Mr. Bones demanded, joining the fray. We easily sucked him up, save for a bone that landed in front of Spooky. Spooky licked the bone, allowing Grace and I to suck him into the Poltergust. We looked at his doghouse just in time to see a vortex opening._ **

**_“Should we…?” I asked with some trepidation._ **

**_“Maybe it’ll lead us to the altar Madame C was talking about,” said Grace._ **

**_“Okeydokey,” I said under my breath as we walked up to the vortex and leaped through._ **

**_We found ourselves in a graveyard, the moon our only source of light. The comfortable stream of music from the iPod suddenly stopped, and Grace cursed._ **

**_“The battery ran out!” she hissed._ **

**_Grace used a tissue to wipe off the earbuds before wrapping them around the iPod and placing it into her pocket._ **

**_“All right,” she said. “Just—stay—close.”_ **

**_Together, we ventured deeper and deeper into the graveyard. More of those skeletons greeted us and were quickly vacuumed up. The flashlight beam looked so pitifully thin, and the flimsy moonlight did little to help matters, as it was mostly masked by the wide, gnarly tree branches. I reached out and seized Grace’s hand, squeezing it, and she squeezed back. And then I began to hum that peculiar tune, my voice only amplifying the sense of isolation as it bounced off of various graves and tree trunks. I felt the treble in my humming, a treble which increased as we approached a large, glowing headstone._ **

**_Grace and I paused when we reached the headstone, gazing curiously at it. Suddenly, a lightning bolt struck it, and a purple ghost with a large mouth, yellow eyes and scythe-like arms jumped out at us!_ **

**_I screamed._ **

**_Grace simply gasped. “Bogmire,” she whispered._ **

**_We found ourselves in a mysterious arena, where a shadowy version of this—Bogmire—materialized and slunk toward us. It was soon joined by other Bogmire shadows._ **

**_I gripped the nozzle of the Poltergust so tightly it hurt, and then I felt Grace’s hands slide over mine._ **

**_“Do you trust me?” she asked._ **

**_I nodded vigorously._ **

**_“Let’s try getting one of those shadows,” she said._ **

**_So, we did. Spotting the real Bogmire hiding nearby, I knew exactly what to do, launching the Bogmire shadow at him. Then, we stunned him and turned on the suction full blast._ **

**_After only a few seconds, he violently broke free, sending us flipping backwards. Grace and I had to repeat the process over and over again. Sucking up the nearest Bogmire shadow, hitting Bogmire with it, and then trying to vacuum him. Those shadows managed a few swipes, and those swipes drew blood, but we ignored the pain, only seeing the purple ghost we had to defeat._ **

**_Six tries later, we succeeded. I did a cool flourish with the Poltergust and high-fived Grace. Back in the graveyard, we opened a chest bearing a green key._ **

**_After that harrowing battle, we decided that a break was in order and returned to Gadd’s lab. I emptied the Poltergust and watched as the ghosts were turned back into portraits before tending to my wounds and pouring myself a third glass of wine. Grace, meanwhile, made another beeline for the showers before fussing over her own wounds and charging her iPod. Then, she made herself a sandwich and sat next to me, silently eating it._ **

**_During our break, we discovered that the green key would allow us into the courtyard. After I finished my wine, and Grace finished her sandwich, and as soon as the iPod was charged, that’s exactly where we went._ **

**_After using fire to ward off some ghosts, Grace and I found a letter. Instantly, I recognized Mario’s handwriting and slid it into one of my pockets. After collecting a large amount of treasure, my ears picked up a familiar voice._ **

**_“Did you hear that?” I asked._ **

**_“Hear what?”_ **

**_I beckoned to Grace as I followed the sound to a dry well. Carefully, we climbed the ladder down to the bottom and continued walking until we found a lion’s mouth, with just enough room for both of us to look out._ **

**_We scanned the room in front of us. Candles, stone pillars and more of those lions—and then my gaze riveted on the painting on the far wall._ **

**_I could barely breathe._ **

**** **There he was _, my big bro, helpless and stuck in a picture frame. Bruises and lacerations marred his face, there were the beginnings of a black eye and his lip was busted, signifying that he hadn’t gone quietly. But what really got to me was the way he was pounding on the wall of his prison, fiercely but fruitlessly, millions of emotions flashing in his eyes. And he was screaming. I’d never heard him scream like that before._**

**_“_ ** **Get me outta heeeeere!” _he screamed. His voice was muffled, but I could catch the impending hysteria behind his breaths as he continued to futilely beat on the walls, bruising his knuckles._**

**_He screamed again and again, but there was nobody there to hear him, nobody there to care about him, nobody there to pray for him, nobody there to help him._ **

**_Except me._ **

**_I reached a shaky hand toward Mario, tears blurring my vision. Could he see me? Could he sense me? Did he even know I was searching for him? His screams tore at my heartstrings and seared through my brain. And I hope and pray to any deity paying attention that I never hear him scream like that again._ **

**_“Mario…” I managed to choke out. He kept on pounding and slamming at the glass, screaming occasionally, his pupils dilating. The desperation and hysteria were setting in now. The hero, who always had control of the situation, was now the plaything of a villain neither of us had encountered before. And I didn’t think he was counting on anyone coming for him._ **

**_“Mario,” I said again. “It’s me. I’m here. I’m getting you out of this mess, and I’m gonna bring you home. I swear to you…”_ **

**_I don’t think he saw me._ ** **Yet _._**

**_Before I knew it, I was slumped against the bottom of the well, gasping. Grace knelt across from me, her face paling._ **

**_“Oh, [bleep],” she said. “[Bleep]. That’s—your brother.”_ **

**_I nodded. “I gotta—I gotta get him out of there! God—mit!” I punched a wall. “Why did I think that I won a free mansion, anyway? How f—ing naïve can I be?! I’ve put my own brother in danger!”_ **

**_“Luigi…” said Grace, as I stormed back up the well and back across the courtyard._ **

**_“Luigi, please!” she tried again. “You’re not to blame for this. Whoever’s responsible—took advantage of you. Both of you. Look—give yourself some credit. You’ve gotten this far.”_ **

**_“You’ve gotta understand,” I said. “He’s my_ ** **bro _. Whenever I needed him, he was there for me. We made a vow—that we’d always look after one another. We_ swore _it.”_**

**_“You can’t be there to protect him from everything, L,” sighed Grace._ **

**_“I—I’m not really known for being brave,” I confessed. “Mario’s the first to leap at the call to adventure. Me—not so much. I’m shy. I’m a little awkward. I’m the cautious one, the clumsy one. Hell, Mario gets all the credit during our adventures. The Toads always fumble over my name. To them, I’m ‘Green Mario’. And to top it off, I hate ghosts! But regardless of that—regardless of that, I love Mario with all my heart, and I’ve promised to defend him with my life.”_ **

**_“You still can, L,” said Grace. “Now that you know where they’re keeping him, you can kick some paranormal [bleep] and free him from his prison. You can go the distance and be the hero for once.”_ **

**_I looked at her. “You’re right,” I said. “I’m gonna stand up to these ghosts and save my big bro’s life. And nothing’s gonna stop me._ ** **Nothing. _” I set my jaw and adjusted my cap. “Let’s-a go, Grace.”_**

**_We left the courtyard and traversed the mansion’s many rooms, battling more ghosts as we went and capturing more Boos. Along the way, we picked up two more of Mario’s lost items—his Star in the Observatory and his shoe in the Twins’ Room, after slugging it out with two ghosts named Henry and Orville. Straightaway, we brought the three items to Madame C, and she examined them one-by-one._ **

**_“Listen! Can you hear it? The inner voice of your sweet, beloved Mario!” she cried as she examined the letter. “Oh, horrors! What is this? A—king? King Boo?! What is this King Boo? I don’t understand just what he means, but—beware of King Boo! This is what your brother wishes to say to you. Oh, yes—a Boo who wears a crown. I see! This is King Boo!”_ **

**_I remembered the large Boo that Grace and I encountered when I opened that trapdoor._ ** **We’ll do to him like we did to his brother, only worse…**

**_Grace and I exchanged a horrified look as Madame C looked over Mario’s Star._ **

**_“I can hear it! Your brother, Mario! He cries out for you! What…? The power of the Boos? You wish to tell us something of their mysterious Boo-power? Oh—okay—the Boos do indeed have strange powers. When they gather in numbers, their power grows stronger!”_ **

**_“That’s what the Professor told us,” I said._ **

**_“But! They_ ** **do _fear your mighty Poltergust 3000,” she went on. “Ugh—I fear that I have only enough power within me to read one more of your brother’s dropped items—my strength ebbs away.”_**

**_So, I gave her Mario’s shoe, and it was then that the three of us got a breakthrough._ **

**_“Ah, the spirits return to me! I see! I see! I see your dear Mario! The scene appears before me! Wh-what is this? Koopa?! How can this be?! I see the hideous form of the Koopa King!”_ **

**_“That’s impossible,” I said. “There’s a truce between us.”_ **

**_“Unless he’s decided to break it,” said Grace._ **

**_“No—this is different,” I explained. “Things haven’t been the same since—a month ago…”_ **

**_Something seemed to click for the auburn-haired girl. “I see,” she said quietly._ **

**_“Has King Boo somehow persuaded Koopa to break this truce?” asked Madame C. “This could be horrible—ahhh, no, the powers leave me! The spirits depart! This is all I can show you, Luigi. That was the last of my power.”_ **

**_“You did what you could, Madame C,” I said, a bit shakily. “That’s all that matters.”_ **

**_“I have given words to what the spirits have shown, so I can return to my painting satisfied,” she said. “Send me there now, you vacuum-wielding rogue!”_ **

**_“You’ve been so kind to us,” said Grace._ **

**_“Do it—please. You have to…” the ghost persuaded us._ **

**_We rose from our seats, grabbed up the Poltergust and reluctantly began sucking her in._ **

**_“Ahhhhh! Finally, I can return in peace to my painting,” she cried. “Sweet happiness in oils—I thank you. I thank you, kind Luigi and Grace!”_ **

**_And then she was in the vacuum._ **

**_Silence in the room._ **

**_Without a word of prelude, I walked back out and into the hallway as Gracie followed. My face was set as I encountered twenty more Boos, sucking them into the Poltergust with ease. I looked over at Grace, and she sported a contemplative expression on her face, as if what she’d just learned and seen was penetrating her idealistic worldview._ **

**_“What are you thinking about?” I asked her._ **

**_“I told you that I got into this only to help me finance my college expenses,” said Grace. “There’s more to it than that. I was drawn by the excitement, the rush, the adventure. When I applied for this job, I sent in a masterful thesis on the properties of paranormal beings. During my first year, it was nothing but fun. But now—these ghosts aren’t like the ones in the movies. They fight dirty. And recent events have made me realize the true depravity of human nature.”_ **

**_“Where were you? When it—happened?”_ **

**_“We’d gotten back late from an expedition, so I slept in,” said Grace. “I woke up, fixed myself some breakfast. Planned to go out later that afternoon, but when I turned on the TV, it was all over the news. At first I thought, ‘Well if it’s just a freak accident, the TV stations will milk it dry, and then that’ll be it’. Becky and Gadd came in and watched the story, too. That’s when the second plane hit.”_ **

**_Swallowing, she continued. “Our first priority was the Professor. He was old, and he probably had a weak heart. He didn’t need to see that. He was badly shaken, but otherwise okay. Then, I called my parents. I was still a little numb—until I heard the President speak. Then, I thought, ‘Oh, my God. This is really happening.’ For many days after, I was…” She trailed off. “Seeing the Towers collapse in front of me, I…”_ **

**_“I know,” I said to her, my hand on the small of her back. “I know.”_ **

**_“I’m trying to find out if there’s still some goodness in this world,” Grace brokenly finished. “Is there any ounce of goodness? Or am I living in a world filled with vicious people who spend their days hurting others just because they want to?”_ **

**_“Maybe there_ ** **is _some good in this world,” I said softly. “You just need to look harder.”_**

**_“Yeah,” Grace whispered. “I guess you’re right.”_ **

**_We reached the balcony, where the Boo Radar on my Game Boy Horror started going crazy._ **

**_“We’ve got some Boos here,” I warned. “Look alive, and keep a weather eye!”_ **

**_“I’ve got your back,” said Grace, also preparing for a fight._ **

**_We looked across the balcony, and there we saw fifteen or so Boos, floating around in a circle. After readying the Poltergust, we exchanged a nod and crept forward._ **

**_“That scaredy-cat Luigi and his redhead pal have made it this far,” they sneered. “Oh, we’re so frightened! I guess it’s our turn, then. All right, Boos, let’s assume our real form. But first, how about giving them a little scare?”_ **

**_The Boos vanished, only to reappear, completely surrounding us._ **

**_“Get away!” snapped Grace as another scream escaped me. “Get away, all of you!”_ **

**_The Boos held hands and flew around us, faster and faster, until I was completely discombobulated. Then, I felt myself being lifted up—_ **

**_Grace and I now stood on another balcony, with two unicorn ice sculptures on each side._ **

**_“Where’d they go?” asked Grace. Then, her eyes widened. “Oh, J—s!”_ **

**_She grabbed me and rolled me out of the way, just as a ginormous Boo crashed just inches from us. I yelped, my heart in my throat, as the two of us hopped to our feet and faced this ghost down. Our eyes met, and we spoke the word at the same time._ **

**_“Statue!”_ **

**_I turned on the Poltergust, and Grace helped me pull Boolossus—our name for this monster—toward one of the unicorns, aiming for the sharp horn on the top of its head. Upon contact with the horn, Boolossus popped like a giant balloon, and it was just the fifteen Boos again. I absorbed the Ice Elemental Ghost floating near the statue, and with a loud cry, Grace and I attacked the Boos with ice blasts, freezing them and enabling us to vacuum them up._ **

**_What was left of the Boos reformed into Boolossus. Courage zinged through my system like electricity as Grace and I dragged Boolossus toward another one of the statues, disassembling him into the smaller Boos, freezing them, and sucking them up. As Boolossus shrunk, the Boos making him up became more wary of the Poltergust and tried to avoid us, but all I could think about was why I was here and why I was still fighting, rather than running home and jumping under the covers of my bed. Boolossus would try to collide with us, but we’d leap aside in different directions. He caught on to us and began targeting one or the other. That didn’t stop us, either. When separated, the Boos also barreled into us directly. They might be small, but they packed a lot of hurt! However, whenever they managed to hurt us, we hurt them right back._ **

**_After what seemed like hours, we captured the last Boo. Laughing, I spun Grace around, the two of us celebrating a job well done. We acquired another key, and something told us that we were approaching the final stretch, so we returned to Gadd’s lab to recharge._ **

**_Becky was waiting for us with two plates of food._ **

**_“Thanks,” I said, taking my plate and sitting someplace quiet to enjoy the meal._ **

**_Once I’d cleaned my plate, I helped myself to yet another glass of wine, while Grace drank down some Kool-Aid and once again hit the showers. And I thought back to my brother in that painting, his face contorted with panic and hysteria, beating wildly on the glass and screaming. About what Madame C said—was it possible? Was Koopa really in cahoots with this King Boo character? Even after what happened, I shouldn’t have expected our truce to last for long._ **

**_I poured myself another glass of wine._ **

**_“Easy there, Luigi,” cautioned Becky. “You won’t be any good to Mario drunk.”_ **

**_“Relax,” I assured her. “I have a very high alcohol tolerance.”_ **

**_Gracie emerged from her shower, dressed in fresh clothes, her violet eyes sparking with a sense of purpose. I raised my wine glass to her. “Thanks for helping me get this far,” I said._ **

**_“We’re not done yet, though,” she said. “I have some idea of what Koopa’s like. Hardheaded and stubborn and lusting over a woman who told him ‘no’ repeatedly.”_ **

**_“That’s—one way to put it,” I huffed._ **

**_“I can understand why he teamed up with someone to go after Mario,” said Grace._ **

**_“When I saw him like that, I just…”_ **

**_“You love your brother very much,” Gracie said softly. “I see it in you. You adore him, you look up to him—you’re jealous of him.”_ **

**_I nearly spat out my wine. “How do you know_ ** **that _?” I asked._**

**_“I figure things out in what you’ve said—and what you_ ** **haven’t _said,” explained Grace. “For as long as I can remember, I’ve wondered why you’ve been relegated to the Player Two slot. I’ve imagined how constantly being the second player must’ve made you feel. And in conversations, Mario’s name is likelier to come up first. Wh—why haven’t you talked to him about this?”_**

**_“It’s not that simple,” I said. “Telling him how I feel will make me come across as selfish and entitled. Mario’s the perfect hero, brave and strong and rising to the occasion. I’m barely any of those things, remember?”_ **

**_“You told me that you hate ghosts,” said Grace, “and yet here you still are, fighting them.”_ **

**_“Yes.”_ **

**_“And—I really didn’t have a part in that. I didn’t_ ** **make _you stay. Yeah, I’m sticking by you for emotional support, but the fact that you_ stayed _and didn’t_ run _—that’s all_ you _, Luigi.”_**

**_I considered this._ **

**_“Look at all these ghosts you fought! The scary ones, like Bogmire and Boolossus—they made you scream and yelp, but you kept on fighting! To me,_ ** **that’s _being brave and strong and rising to the occasion. And if I wasn’t here, then I_ know _you’d still find the courage and strength to push on!”_**

**_“For Mario,” I said._ **

**_“Yes! Yes, L! For Mario! For your brother—for the one who grew next to you in your mother’s belly, the one’s who’s stuck with you ever since you entered this world! For—him.”_ **

**_“For Mario,” I repeated, in significantly stronger voice. “For Mario. For Mario! For my big bro! I—I can do this! I’m gonna do this! I’m gonna fight Koopa and his Boo friend, and I’m gonna free my bro!” My voice softened. “Whatever it takes.”_ **

**_“Whatever it takes,” smiled Grace._ **

**_“Whatever it takes,” we said together._ **

**_I knocked back the last of my wine and set down the glass. “Hang in there, Bro,” I said. “I’m coming for you. Those ghosts can just_ ** **try _and stop me.”_**

**_Becky and Gadd stood there and watched us, smiling in approval._ **

**_Hand in hand, Grace and I went back into the danger zone and entered the attic, the iPod freshly charged and playing music on shuffle. We were hardly in the middle of the attic when everything was lit of in a brilliant flash of lightning, accompanied by an explosive clap of thunder which made both of us jump._ **

**_Then, all the lights went out._ **

**_“Blackout,” I said, whipping out my flashlight and turning it on._ **

**_My Game Boy Horror went off._ **

**_“Yikes, what a blast!” exclaimed Gadd. “Are you two all right?”_ **

**_“We’re okay,” I replied. “Thank you.”_ **

**_“If memory serves, there’s a backup generator in the beaker room,” said Gadd. “The two of you need to head over there and turn that generator on.”_ **

**_“Thank God I’ve brought a flashlight of my own,” said Grace, fishing a small light out of her purse and clicking it on. “Thanks for checking up on us, Professor.”_ **

**_“You’re welcome,” said Gadd._ **

**_He hung up, and Grace and I started toward the Breaker Room, our flashlight beams skimming every inch of the areas we passed, in case something tried to sneak up on us. The lightning strike had caused Gracie to put away her iPod for safety reasons, so we moved forward in complete silence, except for the sound of my humming, which had grown increasingly jittery and off-key._ ** **Do it for him _, I reminded myself._ Do it for him.**

**_When we got to the breaker room, the door was locked. Becky contacted us on the Game Boy Horror, telling us that a ghost named Uncle Grimmly must’ve taken the key, and that we could find him in a room with mirrors. Using that information, Grace and I thoroughly searched every room which had even one mirror, finally striking gold in the Wardrobe Room. Uncle Grimmly was just floating there, doing nothing._ **

**_“Nobody will find me because I’m old, cranky and by gum, people are afraid of me!” he boasted._ **

**_We proved him wrong by advancing on him. He tried to scare us with his wail, but while he was doing this, we flashed him with our lights, and after a brief struggle, we got him into the Poltergust. As he was sucked in, he dropped the key to the Breaker Room._ **

**_Once we unlocked the door, Grace and I strode inside and wasted no time finding the backup generator, giving a collective sigh of relief as we turned it on, causing light to flood the room. Grace put away her flashlight, and we were once again free to listen to her iPod._ **

**_And we stormed that mansion with a vengeance! The timid plumber and the rookie ghost hunter became a juggernaut, capturing the last of the Boos and clearing out such unwanted company as the Clockwork Soldiers, Sue Pea, Jarvis and Sir Weston, along with some regular ghosts and some treasure. Nothing could stray us from our ultimate objective—nothing! We simply refused to be tormented anymore!_ **

**_There was one portrait ghost who attacked by painting pictures of regular ghosts and then siccing them on us in waves. We had the unpleasant experience of encountering him in the Artist’s Studio, where he introduced himself as Vincent Van Gore. His “creations”, as he called them, attacked us in groups of three. There were Gold Ghosts, Purple Punchers, Blue Twirlers, Red Grabbing Ghosts, Red Ghost Guys, Garbage Can Ghosts and finally, Purple Bombers. These seven varieties of ghosts gave us a fight—and a fright—to remember, while Van Gore sat back and laughed. But he stopped laughing once Grace and I sent his beloved creations into the Poltergust where he belonged. We sported bruises, cuts and burns, and we were royally p—ed off._ **

**_So was Van Gore, who started throwing a hissy-fit over what we did to his “art”. Unfortunately, his rant made him vulnerable to the Poltergust, and in short order, we sent him off to join his creations. Good riddance._ **

**_Van Gore’s capture also gave us a key. The final key. The key that would take us to the Secret Altar! I stared hard at the key before closing my fist around it._ **

**_“I’m coming, Big Bro,” I said. “Hold on. Hold on. Hold on…”_ **

**_He was counting on me. Whatever confronted me at that altar, I was gonna give one Hell of a fight! I wasn’t about to let Mario down!_ **

**_“Hey,” said Grace._ **

**_I turned to her._ **

**_“I have faith in you,” she intoned solemnly._ **

**_“Thank you, Grace,” I said. “That’s all I need to know.”_ **

**_In order to get to the Secret Altar, we had to descend into the basement, and then walk through this creepy hallway. Some ghosts tried to get in our way, but they were quickly dealt with. When we got to the door, I took several deep breaths and once again looked at the key in my hand._ **

**_“For Mario,” I said._ **

**_“For Mario,” said Grace._ **

**_I inserted the key in the lock and turned it until I heard a click. Then, I pulled open the door and determinedly strode inside, Grace walking next to me._ **

**_“I don’t plan to give up my favorite decoration,” King Boo was saying. “I like Mario where he is.”_ **

**_“What a sick S.O.B.,” Grace spoke in my ear. “Let’s do Mario a favor and hit him extra hard, yeah?”_ **

**_I nodded, and we marched further into the Secret Altar to confront the Boo king._ **

**_He floated before Mario’s prison, so close that they practically touched, taking delight in the way he bashed his fists against the walls to no effect. Mario was sweating now, his pupils completely dilated, his cap knocked out of place and his hair disheveled, strands of it sticking against his forehead. All the while, he was screaming curses, threats and insults at King Boo, but it was more out of hysteria than bravado. All the while, King Boo just floated there, leering sadistically at my bro and making mocking faces at him, licking his already-long tongue at him._ **

**_I stood there watching him, steaming. Grace had her fists clenched. I couldn’t help but notice that the freckles on her face seemed to dance when she was upset or angry._ **

**_“Ahh—I could just stare at my Mario painting for hours,” King Boo sighed in pleasure. “It’s true what they say about fine art—it takes utterly refined sensibilities to truly appreciate it! The way you shriek and rant and rave, Mario—I find it so—satisfying. Perhaps that’s merely because I remember how much trouble you’ve caused me in the past.” And then he leaned forward and_ ** **licked _the canvas with a slow, deliberate upward stroke. Mario recoiled in disgust._**

**_Now I was_ ** **really _p—ed._**

**_“Seriously, though,” King Boo went on, “who would actually believe that mansions get given away in contests?! Talk about stupid! What do they feed you Mario Bros anyway, gullible soup?”_ **

**_Okay, yes—the joke’s on me. Let’s not make a big deal over it._ **

**_“Your brother came all this way just to get turned into a painting. It’s just terrific. However…” King Boo turned and fixed his evil gaze on me. “…This Mario painting looks lonely. I must have a Luigi painting as well! Then my gallery will truly be complete!” He cackled, a truly chilling, menacing cackle._ **

**_Setting my jaw, I aimed my Poltergust right at his face as Grace lanced him with a death glare._ **

**_“I’m not afraid of you, fool!” guffawed King Boo. “I fear only that infernal Poltergust 3000 you carry on your back! Stupid machine! But I’m a KING among Boos! I swear that I shall fear no mere housecleaning device! I must say—I despise the way you SHWEERRPP-SHLOOOORP-WHOOORPP-SHELEEEOOORG-vacuumed up all my friends! Don’t imagine that I’ll flee—I’ll fight you like a true Boo! Now join your brother—inside the painting!”_ **

**_With another unnerving cackle, King Boo flew inside Mario’s painting. Grace and I felt an invisible force dragging us along with him. Then, we, too, disappeared into the canvas—_ **

**_…except, we were warped onto the mansion’s roof, with bright orange flames surrounding us._ **

**_“Mario!” I called. “Are you there?”_ **

**_“Watch out!” we heard his voice shout._ **

**_BOOM!_ **

**_We were nearly sent off our feet as something crashed onto the ground behind us. I whirled and found myself staring into the smirking face of the Koopa King. It was just as Madame C had predicted._ **

**_As Grace and I dodged the gout of fire he belched at us, I started envisioning what would happen should we lose this battle. King Boo selling Mario-as-a-painting to his new friend, perhaps—where he’d be hung in Koopa’s room as a prize. Forced to watch Koopa “exercise his right” with Peach once he took back the MK once and for all. And then, he and all of his minions and allies lining up for “target practice”…_ **

**_Just like that, what was left of my apprehension vanished, and in its place was cold anger. I would_ ** **die _before I’d let that happen. Fist raised, I lunged toward my longtime antagonist._**

**_“Wait!” shouted Grace, stopping me from landing a punch on him. “Something’s off!”_ **

**_And indeed, something didn’t look right with Koopa. He moved stiffly, almost mechanically. His appearance seemed—artificial. And then he summoned spiked balls—a move I’d never seen before._ **

**_“Hey, Luigi!” Mario’s voice seemed to come from all around. “Try to catch one of those balls!”_ **

**_As Koopa—if that was really him—rolled the spiked balls toward us, Grace and I snagged one of them in the Poltergust’s suction and leveled it at our opponent. Something about his head seemed_ ** **especially _off. It was almost as if he was trying to_ adjust _it—_**

**_Mario seemed to read my mind, for his voice commanded, “Aim for the head!”_ **

**_“Fire in the hole!” shouted Grace as we launched the spiked ball at Koopa’s head—which fell off. Revealing King Boo._ **

**_That wasn’t Koopa at all! It was King Boo in a Koopa suit—thingy._ **

**_We wasted no time gawking, running forward and letting loose with the Poltergust. As King Boo struggled, the Koopa head fired ice balls at us, but we were able to lean out of the way while maintaining the suction._ **

**_After a while, King Boo broke free and retreated into the Koopa suit. Fight us like a true Boo, my [bleep]._ **

**_But he_ ** **did _fight hard. And dirty. He continued to belch and spew fire. He charged us like a bull. He sucked me into the suit’s jaws, slicing me with his fangs, as Grace tried to pull me to safety. He punched and slashed his claws. But now that we knew it was just a suit, we were able to take him by surprise by shooting those spiked balls back at him, knocking off the head and exposing the Boo king._**

**_“Hey, L,” Grace said after a while, “have you ever reached that level in Super Mario 64, where you have to defeat Koopa by grabbing him by the tail and throwing him around?”_ **

**_“Yeah,” I panted. “Wanna try that?”_ **

**_“You think it’ll work?”_ **

**_“Worth a shot,” I said._ **

**_Leaping over a stream of fire and a spike ball, Grace and I slid behind the Koopa mech and grabbed it by the tail. With a small grunt of effort, I lifted the Koopa mech several centimeters off the ground, and Grace put in a considerable amount of elbow grease herself. Together, Grace and I swung the Koopa mech in a tight circle, slowly at first and then going faster and faster and faster and faster and faster still until our surroundings were blurred. At my command, we abruptly let go, the mech crashing hard into one of the pillars, with the head skittering a couple of feet from the body._ **

**_King Boo tumbled out, dazed. In seconds, we had the Poltergust trained full-force on him. We managed to suck away a good chunk of his HP before he recovered and leaped back into his suit._ **

**_The final battle was arduous and left me bleeding and in excruciating pain. But I could still hear Mario’s voice, shouting encouragement, telling me again and again that he knew Gracie and I could beat King Boo. There was such hope and strength and confidence and—and_ ** **relief _in his voice, and in it, I felt energy, like a firebrand, circling around me. It was as if he was sending electric signals to me through our bond, motivating me to keep fighting on._** **_And as I battled the King of all Boos, armed with nothing but a ghost vacuum and my wits and my devotion and a plucky teenage girl, I silently repeated those four words over and over and over again._ **

**** **Do it for him.**

**Do it for him.**

**Do it for him.**

**Do—**

**It—**

**For—**

**Him—**

**_“Luigi,” Mario’s voice was now calm and soothing. He knew he had nothing to fear anymore, and so did I. “You can do it, Lil’ Bro. You—can—do—it. Just hang on. Can you do that for me, Lil’ Bro? Just hang on. Hang on…”_ **

**_I could taste my own blood. It trickled and dripped into my mouth, tangy and sweet and coppery at the same time. But I paid it no mind, gripping the nozzle of my trusty Poltergust to the point that my palms were sweaty. Grace’s hands were soft and warm over mine, and I could hear her steady breathing as she stood next to me._ **

**_“What are you thinking about?” she whispered._ **

**_“My bro,” I stated simply._ **

**_“I believe in you,” Mario was saying as the fight raged on. “I’ve always believed in you. The day I had to scale that skyscraper to save Pauline, I saw you in the crowd. And that’s what kept me climbing. And you shouted something—remember that?”_ **

**_“Yes—I told you to weaken the I-beams once you were a safe distance away.”_ **

**_“That’s just what I did. And it helped._ ** **You _helped me save Pauline, Luigi. And it’s you who inspires me to be the best I can be, so I can pick you back up when you fall down, so I can make you laugh when you’re sad, so I can stick up for you when someone tries to badmouth you. You may not know it, and you may not want to believe it, Luigi, but you made me the working class hero I am today. And now, when I’m in a situation where there’s seemingly no hope, I look to you. You kept me from breaking under this a—hole’s torment, kept me strong while I was trapped in this painting. So—I know you can do it, Luigi. I know you can beat him. And no matter what may come between us, I’ll_ always _believe in you. Always.”_**

**_My grip tightened on the Poltergust. Without even taking my eyes off of King Boo in his Koopa suit, I said, “Let’s finish this, Gracie.”_ **

**_Sucking up one final spiked ball, we launched it into the mech, sending the suit falling backward and leaving King Boo exposed. This time, we hit him with the most powerful suction we could muster. And with one last push, the King of all Boos now resided in the Poltergust 3000 along with everyone else._ **

**_King Boo’s bejeweled crown clattered to the floor. Grace picked it up and examined it before handing it to me. We stood there and watched as the Koopa suit collapsed, useless, into a heap._ **

**_“Wow,” I said. “We did it. We beat him.”_ **

**_“No,” said Grace. “_ ** **You _did it.”_**

**_“Well, you helped come up with a few ideas,” I said._ **

**_“That may be true,” said Grace. “But I counted on you to stay with it. And you did. Way to go, Luigi.”_ **

**_I blushed and looked at my feet. “Th-thanks, Gracie,” I said._ **

**_The two of us were transported back to the Secret Altar, where my Game Boy Horror started ringing._ **

**_“Luigi!” Gadd exclaimed when I answered. “You did it! Truly remarkable, my boy!”_ **

**_“Oh, my goodness, Grace!” Becky chimed in. “Look at you, standing up to the Boo king himself!”_ **

**_Grace tossed her head. “He didn’t scare me,” she crowed._ **

**_“Well done, both of you,” said Gadd. “I supplied the Poltergust 3000, but you two ran with it all the way to the top! You made me so—_ ** **sniffle _—proud!”_**

**_We waited patiently as Gadd composed himself._ **

**_“King Boo didn’t fight fair,” I said. “He jumped into some sort of mech in Koopa’s likeness, blew fire, punched, clawed and threw spiky balls at us.”_ **

**_“They were pretty big balls, too,” added Grace. “You can say that we—defeated him using his own big balls.”_ **

**_Laughter._ **

**_“In all my years of ghost research, I’ve never heard such a fantastic tale,” gasped Gadd. “And that career spans sixty years, mind you. Why, I still recall starting out as a youth who trembled at the mere thought of a ghost—TREMBLED, I tell you!”_ **

**_“No, way,” I said. “You were afraid of ghosts, too?”_ **

**_“Indeed,” said Gadd, “but I conquered my fear, just like you.”_ **

**_“Whoa,” was all I could say._ **

**_“But—that’s a story for another time. Grab your brother’s painting and bring him to the lab!”_ **

**_Grace and I turned around to see Mario slumped over in his artistic prison._ **

**_“_ ** **Dio _…!” I started forward, only to relax when I heard him snore softly and mutter about pasta-based foods._**

**_Gadd chuckled. “The poor little guy’s fallen asleep. He must’ve just collapsed with relief and exhaustion when he saw you arrive. I’ll get the machine ready to return your brother to his rightful state, okay? I’ll be expecting the three of you!”_ **

**_He hung up._ **

**_Grace hung back as I approached Mario’s painting, gently removed it from the wall and then raised it over my head with a triumphant laugh. Then, I tucked the painting under my arm, and Gracie and I practically skipped toward Gadd’s lab._ **

**_Gadd and Becky were waiting for us when we got there, bearing handshakes and hugs._ **

**_“Thank God you’re alive,” said Becky. “Your friends and loved ones will be overjoyed to know you’re safe.”_ **

**_“Over the course of a single night, you two have learned to rely on one another,” mused Gadd. “Well done!”_ **

**_“Only one night?” I asked. “_ ** **Dio _, it felt like forever.”_**

**_“That mansion the Boos built has disappeared, but the treasure you’ve earned seems real enough,” said Gadd. “Becky and I have no interest in such stuff, so go on and keep it.”_ **

**_“Wow—okay,” I said._ **

**_“We know you’re desperate for your brother back,” Becky joined in, “but first, we have to take care of these last ghosts you’ve captured.”_ **

**_I emptied the Poltergust into the machine and stood back while it did its job. While Gracie went to “freshen up for the big reunion”, I finished off the bottle of Moscato and devoured the Subway sandwich Becky offered me. Once Grace was done “freshening up”, Becky offered her a Subway sandwich, too. We ate our meals silently while Becky helped Gadd reverse the machine’s mechanism, which would turn the Mario portrait back into Mario._ **

**_“All right,” Becky said finally, once the painting was in place. “Let’s get this show on the road!”_ **

**_Gadd started the machine, and the rest of us watched Mario go through the process backwards. I winced slightly each time Mario yelped or hollered, but I knew deep down that it was nothing compared to whatever King Boo had subjected him to._ **

**_With a THUNK and a muffled “Oof!”, Mario landed on the other side of machine. I just stared warily._ **

**_“Go on,” Becky said softly. “It’s okay.”_ **

**_Gracie simply nodded to me._ **

**_Tentatively, I approached the grate. “M-Mario?” I uttered nervously._ **

**_Mario shot out of the machine like a rocket, sending me to the floor and briefly winding me. Kinda like a red rocket. A red—missile. Huh. Something like that would come in handy if there was another Smash tournament around the corner. But I digress._ **

**_“Mamma mia,” I moaned as Grace helped me back up._ **

**_And there, right in front of me, was Mario. He lay face-down for a moment, legs swaying in the air, before flipping back over, the machine’s frame around his neck, disoriented from his trip through the machine, banged up—but alive._ **

**_Alive—and free._ **

**_And looking completely ridiculous._ **

**_Forgive me, but I just couldn’t take it anymore. The emotions I’d bottled up inside all night came bursting forth. I began laughing hysterically, laughing at the sight of my dizzy brother, a frame around his neck as Becky attended to him. Laughing at the fact that my brother was still in one piece. Laughing at the fact that_ ** **I _was in one piece. Laughing at the fact that—it was over._**

**_Over._ **

**_I laughed and laughed and laughed. And I also cried. Tears raced down my face, snot running out of my nose, as I cried and laughed in pure relief. My shoulders shuddered, my chest heaved and my breath stuttered into hiccups as my emotions finally overpowered me and continued to rush in torrents. All the while, Gracie smiled on, and Gadd and Becky managed to pull the frame off of my bro._ **

**_Mario stopped swaying, and his senses returned. I guess he was following the sound of my voice, for he swung his head around and looked right at me._ **

**_“Luigi,” he said softly. “Hey, hey. Luigi…”_ **

**_Before he even had a chance to get up, I rushed over and fell to my knees beside him, throwing my arms around him and pulling him close. And then his arms rounded my body and encircled my back. His strong, red-sleeved arms. And he hugged me as tenderly as I hugged him._ **

**_“Luigi,” he said again. “My Luigi—my baby bro—my brave, brave, baby bro…”_ **

**_I_ ** **really _lost it then, shaking and sobbing in Mario’s arms. My head on his chest, his warmth and protection encircling me. God, I felt so safe, so good, so refreshed between his arms. And his fingers began entangling in my hair, which only made me sob harder and clutch him even closer to me. I wasn’t about to let him go again._**

**_“Hey,” whispered Mario. “It’s okay. Don’t cry…”_ **

**_I was partly aware of Gadd shooing away his two colleagues so Mario and I could have a private moment together. I was also aware of my sobs beginning to subside, Mario’s touch doing its job._ **

**_“Mario,” I choked out. “Mario…”_ **

**_“Oh, Luigi—now you’re gonna make_ ** **me _cry!” And cry he did, right into my shoulder, which caused my sobs to start right back up. In Gadd’s lab, Mario and I cried and cried and cried and cried in each other’s arms, not giving a d—n who saw, savoring each other’s presence and feel and essence and—everything._**

**_“I—I—I almost lost you!” I managed to say, my breaths high-pitched and jerky._ **

**_“But you didn’t,” sobbed Mario, “and you never will. I swear it. Luigi—I’m sorry I put you through all that…”_ **

**_“I’m sorry, too! I shouldn’t have fallen for that scam! But let me tell you—I’ll go through that again and again if it means seeing you safe and sound!”_ **

**_“Luigi! My bro! You came—I—knew—you—would…”_ **

**_And we just kept on hugging, kneeling on the floor of the lab, crying until we were all cried out._ **

**_I decided I’d tell him all about my adventure later._ **

**_Gadd, Becky and Grace walked back in as Mario and I picked ourselves up._ **

**_“Hey, Mario,” I said, my voice a little jerky from crying. “I’d like you to meet my new friends…”_ **

**_After introductions were made, Becky served Mario a hot meal, while Gadd and Grace fussed over the last of my wounds. As the last of the epinephrine left me, my body remembered that I had been up half the night. I was totally exhausted. Luckily, Gadd had a spare bedroom where I could crash._ **

**_I flopped onto the bed without even changing into any pjs. All I did before snuggling under the covers was pull off my shoes. Then, I lay on the pillow and allowed myself to relax after arguably the longest night of my life so far._ **

**_The last thing I heard before drifting off was Gracie and Mario talking in low voices._ **

**_When the action is over, and we look back, we understand both more and less. This much is certain. Before last night, I was merely the timid, cautious half of the Super Mario Bros. And after, I was the cautious but committed Mario Bro who’d rise to the occasion if a loved one was threatened. As the sun rose to reveal a brand new day, word of last night’s events began to spread. The Toads seemed to realize for the first time that I was just as resourceful as Mario and resolved to put more of their faith in me. I realized that I had more fortitude than I gave myself credit for and resolved to focus more on the sunnier aspects of things. It was a night that changed us, inside and out. I walked from place to place with a bigger skip in my step and a bigger smile on my face. Mario visibly showed greater caution going into certain situations, and he started coming to me for advice. As for young Gracie, she’d notched some hard-core ghost-hunting experience under her belt, with an added bonus of finally meeting one of her favorite video game characters in person. That should give the others at UCLA something to ponder over._ **

**_“Will I ever see you guys again?” she asked as Mario and I got ready to head home earlier today._ **

**_“Anything is possible,” I winked at her, and she beamed._ **

**_No doubt, our paths would cross again._ **

**_My life up to this point can now be divided into two distinct periods: before the mansion and after the mansion. That mansion, for me, represented a tipping point, where I learned to tap into and embrace my hidden bravery. I was almost brought down, but I rose from the ordeal harder and stronger._ **

**_And with three new friends, but that’s missing the point._ **

**_Mario and I suffered greatly last night, but we held fast and grew stronger. It wasn’t inevitable. King Boo tried our souls—and through that trial—_ **

**_—we overcame._ **

**_Luigi_ **


	14. Join the Melee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The year concludes with the second Super Smash Brothers tournament, Melee.

**21 November 2001**

**MK**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Almost everyone here is talking about how I beat the odds and rescued Mario. Like I said before, it’s like they’ve had their eyes opened. Mario wasn’t too proud to admit that yes, he’d found himself in distress that night, with zero chance of rescue, and it was me who bumped up that percentage to a hundred. A few weeks after it happened, the MK held a small celebration for me. It wasn’t as bombastic as the ones after we brought Peach home from Koopa’s clutches, but it was_ ** **something _._**

**_Just the other day, I got a call from Josh._ **

**_“How’ve you been?” I asked._ **

**_“A little better,” he replied. “Any adventures on your end?”_ **

**_“Well…” I said bashfully._ **

**_Eventually, I allowed Josh to coax it out of me._ **

**_“Holy [bleep]! You saved your brother last month?!”_ **

**_“With some help,” I shyly admitted._ **

**_“Oh, Luigi—that’s wonderful! My folks are gonna be SO stoked!”_ **

**_“He was held in a mansion full of ghosts, and I hate ghosts, but I kept thinking—_ ** **Mario’s in there; I gotta do it for him. Do it for Mario _. And I did!”_**

**_“You told me about your phobia of ghosts,” breathed Josh, “but all fears are meant to be faced. And you faced yours.”_ **

**_“For my big bro,” I said. “I also told you that such fears are moot when it comes to the well-being of someone I love.”_ **

**_“And I believed you—I still do. Wow—I’m proud of you, Luigi. I knew you had bigger b—s than you’d care to admit.”_ **

**_“Thank you, Josh,” I said. “Give Joan and the others my love.”_ **

**_And in Toad Town today, I was going on a little shopping spree when a “Psst!” got my attention._ **

**_I turned and saw a pair of humanoids composed of pink wires, with a familiar symbol on their faces, manning a booth. And I was at their booth in one leap._ **

**_“Uh—hi,” I said._ **

**_“You’re the one who fought King Boo?” asked the male wireframe._ **

**_“Yes,” I replied._ **

**_“Despite your fear of ghosts?” he asked._ **

**_“Yes.”_ **

**_“And you beat him to free your brother?” asked the female wireframe._ **

**_“Yes.”_ **

**_Both beamed._ **

**_“Does this mean…?” I spluttered. “Is there…?”_ **

**_The female wireframe gently shushed me. “Master Hand learned of your bravery not too long ago,” she explained, handing me an envelope sealed with the Smash symbol. “Congratulations.”_ **

**_“I—th-thanks,” I managed to say before racing home on the double, tearing open the envelope and reading the letter inside._ **

**Dear Luigi,**

**I’ve just been informed of the events of October 18 of this year, how you took on a haunted mansion filled with ghosts, aided only by a vacuum cleaner and a nineteen-year-old rookie ghost-hunter, for the sole purpose of retrieving your brother from the clutches of King Boo. I’d like to take this time to extend my praises for your stunning act of valor. Facing your fears is an action we hold in high regard in the Smash World. On that note, I’d like to invite you to participate, along with the rest of the Original Twelve, in the brand new Super Smash Brothers Melee tournament which will commence on December 3. I’ve planned some exciting new changes for this tournament, and I will tell you these changes after all participants have reported to the Smash Mansion. I hope you’ll find the enclosed map, instructions and tentative itinerary for the first day handy, and I look forward to seeing you in Melee!**

**Sincerely,**

**Master Hand**

**_I couldn’t believe it. There was gonna be another tournament! And I’d been personally invited back! I wasted no time calling Mario, and he told me that he’d been automatically invited back, as well. He also heard somewhere that returning participants didn’t have to re-apply—but newcomers still needed an application._ **

**_“The MK is gonna have more representatives this time around,” he said cryptically._ **

**_“How—do you know?” I asked._ **

**_“I—just do. And you’ll find out at the tournament.”_ **

**_“O—kay. I’d better start getting ready,” I said before hanging up._ **

**_After telling Daisy, Josh, Joan, Julian and Jackie about Melee, I began packing my suitcase. Maybe I should set aside some time to brush up on my fighting style and strategy and shape it into something—different from Mario._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**3 December 2001**

**Smash Mansion**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_It was similar to the first tournament. Mario and I grabbed something to eat and said our goodbyes—except that Peach had a little twinkle in her eye and told us that she’d see us again “sooner than you think”. Then, a Wireframe drove up in a minivan to take us to the Smash Mansion. Mario and I hopped in, and we’d only driven a couple of feet when the Wireframe braked._ **

**_“Thanks!” chirped Peach, hopping in between us. Off of my shocked look, she said, “Told ya.”_ **

**_“MH invited you, too?” I asked._ **

**_“What can I say? I have a lot of stress to let out,” she explained._ **

**_I recovered from my shock and said, “I’m sure the other Smashers will be happy to have you aboard.”_ **

**_“_ ** **I _sure am,” said Mario, giving Peach a flirty look._**

**_Peach blushed in response._ **

**_Once again, we listened to a CD during our ride to the Smash Mansion. Upon arrival, we went to the check-in window, where another Wireframe greeted us._ **

**_“Thank God you’re okay, Mario!” said the Wireframe as they helped us with our luggage. “I don’t know what would’ve happened if we’d lost you!”_ **

**_“Boy, news travels fast,” said Mario, “and while you’re at it, thank Luigi, too. He’s the one who saved me.”_ **

**_The Wireframe whooped and gave me a high-five._ **

**_“Had to do what I had to do,” I said quietly._ **

**_Then, Mario helped Peach out, and the Wireframe bowed when they saw her. “Princess,” they said politely._ **

**_“It’s okay—you can call me Peach,” she smiled._ **

**_We were led to the Main Hall, where we were, like last time, encouraged to mingle with both new and returning Smashers._ **

**_Mario and I greeted the eight other veterans, and we wound up in a big group hug in the center of the room. Then, we introduced them to Peach._ **

**_At once, they all knelt at the sight of her. Her eyes scanned them before she spoke._ **

**_“Arise,” she said, and they did._ **

**_“Wow…” said Fox. “It’s an honor to meet you.”_ **

**_“It’s an honor to meet you all, too,” said Peach. “I take it you got along well with the Mario Bros?”_ **

**_“Well…” said Falcon. “Yeah.”_ **

**_“Oh, yes,” Fox said quickly. “We did.”_ **

**_I gave the two of them a_ ** **look _._**

**_Link cleared his throat. “Actually—there’s someone I’d like you all to meet, too,” he said._ **

**_From another part of the room, a young woman wearing a pink and white dress and sporting pointy ears rose and stepped daintily toward us._ **

**_I gaped. “Is that…?”_ **

**_“Yes,” said the woman. “Princess Zelda of Hyrule, bearer of the Triforce of Wisdom.”_ **

**_Mario and I removed our caps and knelt before her, followed by everyone else._ **

**_“You bow to no one here,” said Zelda. “We are all equal in Master Hand’s eyes. Arise.”_ **

**_So, we did._ **

**_“By the way, was that the Toadstool Princess I saw in the crowd?” asked Zelda._ **

**_“Peach is fine.” On those words, Peach stepped forward to meet Zelda._ **

**_“Oh, my gods!” Zelda cried. “I’ve heard so much about you! I think we have a lot in common.”_ **

**_“Indeed,” giggled Peach, and the two women hugged._ **

**_“Shall we?” asked Zelda, and the two women strode off, chattering._ **

**_Then, Fox came forward, accompanied by a blue-feathered avian. “You guys, this is Falco Lombardi, the best d—n pilot Star Fox has ever seen.”_ **

**_“Hey,” said Falco._ **

**_“He’s quit or threatened to quit several times, but overall, he’s cool,” added Fox._ **

**_“What made you change your mind about Smash?” I asked._ **

**_“I dunno,” said Falco. “Maybe I wanted a piece of the action. I asked myself, ‘Can I be Fox’s wingman in other places than Star Fox?”_ **

**_“Good man,” mused Link._ **

**_“Where are you from?” asked Ness._ **

**_“Brooklyn,” smiled Falco, “and proud of it.”_ **

**_“Oh, my God!” I cried. “Mario and I are from Brooklyn, too!”_ **

**_Falco nodded smartly. “Let’s be friends,” he said._ **

**_“Best friends,” I smiled. “I think that’s what Smash is all about.”_ **

**_That’s when a short man in doctor’s attire walked briskly into the room. “Sorry I’m late,” he said. My eyes bugged—he looked just like Mario!_ **

**_“Wha…?” I asked._ **

**_“I’m Dr. Mario,” explained the man. “MH invited me.”_ **

**_“So—we have two Marios now?” asked DK._ **

**_“Looks like it,” said Dr. Mario._ **

**_“Puff! MH invited some more Pokémon!” warbled Jiggs. “Here’s Pichu…”_ **

**_Pichu was Pikachu’s pre-evolved form, small and yellow with pointy ears, except that he could hurt himself using his attacks. He was twice as cute as Pikachu!_ **

**_“…and here’s Mewtwo. You’ll have to watch out for him, because he’s into mind control.”_ **

**** **Don’t worry, _Mewtwo assured us._ I won’t bite—not that hard.**

**_Mewtwo was a Psychic-type Pokémon, and as Pikachu explained to me in pika-speak, was an antagonist in the Pokémon universe. Pikachu, Jiggs and the other first-gen and second-gen Pokémon had to fight him. But, the electric mouse was quick to add, Mewtwo had more or less cleaned up his act and accepted MH’s invite into Melee._ **

**_“I’m still keeping an eye out for him,” I said._ **

**_“Good idea.”_ **

**_I jumped. The voice had come from directly behind me. “Who said that?!”_ **

**_“I did.”_ **

**_Whirling, I found myself eye-to-eye with a blond-haired ninja with reddish eyes, clad in a gray-white sneaking suit._ **

**_“My,” I said. “I didn’t see you there.”_ **

**_“That means I did my job,” said the ninja. “The name’s Sheik, and I’m the last of the Sheikah tribe.”_ **

**_“Hi, Sheik,” I said. “What universe are you from?”_ **

**_“The Zelda universe. I’ve appeared in one game so far, but people liked me so much, that MH sent me an invite.”_ **

**_“Melee is just the place for you,” I smiled. “My name’s Luigi. It’s very nice to meet you.”_ **

**_“You may not know this, Luigi, but we already met,” Sheik said cryptically._ **

**_“What are you talking about?”_ **

**_With a swirl of sparkles, Sheik was gone, and Zelda stood before me._ **

**_“Ta-da!” she said. “Sheik’s my alter ego. I used that persona to escape from that stupid demon king.”_ **

**_“Ganondorf? Link told me a little about him,” I said._ **

**_“Oh, boy,” sighed Zelda._ **

**_“What?”_ **

**_“MH invited him, too,” groaned Zelda. “He’s getting chummy with_ ** **your _archenemy as we speak.”_**

**_“_ ** **My _archenemy?! Don’t tell me…”_**

**_I looked, and sure enough, there was Koopa, holding a glass of punch and chatting up the King of Evil, Ganondorf._ **

**_“Poor Mario—he’s in for an awful surprise,” I said._ **

**_“If he doesn’t know already,” eyerolled Zelda. “So, I was talking with Peach, and I think that a political alliance between us would be_ ** **very _beneficial. She can help me deal with Dorf, and I can help her deal with Koopa. Plus, my hero can work with hers!”_**

**_I nodded. “They’re already good friends, so a strong alliance makes sense,” I said._ **

**_“All right,” said Zelda. “See ya!” On those words, she teleported out._ **

**_A monochrome, 2D man tottered up to me, offered me a cupcake, and then tottered away. He reminded me of the games Mario and I used to play on the old Game and Watch system. His language consisted of BEEP and BOOP._ **

**_“That was Mr. Game and Watch,” said Link, suddenly appearing next to me._ **

**_“Thanks for the info,” I said._ **

**_Then, I noticed the younger elf beside him. “Is that your son?” I asked._ **

**_Link chuckled. “I wish! That’s my past self, Luigi! He simply goes by Young Link, or YL, for short.”_ **

**_“Hey, Luigi,” said YL. “I stopped a moon from destroying the world!”_ **

**_“A moon?” I asked, puzzled._ **

**_“No, really. The moon was possessed by an entity named Majora, who also possessed a Skull Kid. I had to defeat Majora by going_ ** **inside _the moon. And if I messed up, I could simply use my ocarina to go back in time!”_**

**_“Interesting,” I said._ **

**_“Hey, Nana! Popo! Come meet my new friend!” called YL._ **

**_Two young kids wearing parkas, a boy and a girl, ran over._ **

**_“This is Luigi,” YL said to the two._ **

**_The boy frowned. “Never heard of him,” he said, causing me to roll my eyes._ **

**_“You never played_ ** **Super Mario Bros _?” asked YL. “That game rocks!”_**

**_“I’ve heard—of the game,” said the boy, obviously weighing his words. “Just—not of—him. Sorry.”_ **

**_“Don’t apologize,” I said. “Mario’s the more famous one.”_ **

**_“It’s good to meet you, Luigi,” smiled the boy. “I’m Popo.”_ **

**_“I’m Nana,” said the girl._ **

**_“And we’re the Ice Climbers!” they said together._ **

**_“We’re from this obscure game where we climb mountains and interact with polar bears and all that good stuff,” explained Nana._ **

**_“Well—I’ve never heard of that game before, so I guess we’re even,” I quipped._ **

**_The Ice Climbers giggled._ **

**_“See you on the Battlefield, L!” they said before skipping off with YL._ **

**_I ventured over to the refreshment’s table and helped myself to a croissant sandwich, some cookies and some punch before sitting on a sofa to eat it. A blue-haired man clad in armor, a red cape and armed with a sword sat next to me._ **

**_“Hey,” I said._ **

**_“Hey,” said the bluenette. “Luigi, right?”_ **

**_“Yes,” I said, surprised._ **

**_“Everyone in my homeland, Altea, won’t stop talking about you,” he said._ **

**_“I have fan clubs in this—Altea?”_ **

**_“As of recently, yes. We learned of how you undertook a perilous journey to save your older brother, even though your fears tried to weigh you down._ ** **That _is true courage.”_**

**_“I’d live and die for Mario, just like he’d live and die for me. I wasn’t about to let King Boo get his appendages on him!”_ **

**_“I’d do anything to protect my countrymen, too,” said the man. “Oh—we haven’t been properly introduced. My name’s Marth, and I’m the rightful prince of Altea. The sword on my hip is called Falchion, the divine sword. You know—lots of people name their swords.”_ **

**_“It’s a beautiful sword,” I said._ **

**_“And there he is,” smiled Marth as a red-haired man walked in and sat on his lap. “Luigi, this is my friend, Roy.”_ **

**_“People call me the Red Lion,” said Roy. “Good to meet you, Luigi. I’m the Lord of Lycae, and my sword is known as the Sword of Seals.”_ **

**_Marth smiled wryly. “Like I said, lots of people name their swords.”_ **

**_The two men leaned in and kissed, and then they kissed some more, laughing like a pair of young lovers._ **

**_They separated quickly when MH warped into the room._ **

**_“Smashers,” he boomed._ **

**_“Hello, Master Hand,” we all said._ **

**_“To the returning fighters, welcome back, and to our newcomers, welcome to Super Smash Brothers Melee,” greeted MH. “I am Master Hand, Melee’s master of ceremonies and the Hand of Creation. The format is similar to the previous tournament, but with several new and improved features. Allow me to explain…_ **

**_“Instead of Polygons, the Smash Mansion will be staffed by Wireframes. Matches will once again run from 9a.m. to 5p.m. Lights out will be at midnight, and breakfast will begin at 6:30a.m. You will still get to compete in one-on-one, free-for-all and team battles, but I have introduced a new mode, Stamina Mode. The first fighter depleted of their hit points loses. In addition, we have a renovated Training Area, renovated lounges, the Windows XP operating system for our computers, additional pools, a remodeled spa and a remodeled Replay Area. And finally, I have introduced Multi-Man Melee. Sign ups for each Multi-Man event will be available the day prior, and I expect them to fill up fast. You can choose from 10-Man, 100-Man, 3-Minute, 15-Minute and Endless, and your opponents consist of Wireframes._ **

**_“I expect you to once again abide by battlefield decorum, and there will be no fighting outside of your battles whatsoever. Am I clear?”_ **

**_“Yes, Master Hand,” we replied._ **

**_“Good. You will now form two lines. Returnees on the left, newcomers on the right.”_ **

**_We arranged ourselves as instructed and received our room assignments. The rooms were almost the same as last time, except that now we had charging stations for our iPods. There was also more room for us to move around. Once again, the matches would not begin until tomorrow._ **

**_So, I unpacked my stuff, napped for a while, took a quick bath and then joined the newcomers and returnees in the lounge to bond or otherwise catch up. A very popular topic was what happened in that mansion. Being talked about is something I still need to get used to._ **

**_Time to get back into fighting shape! See you tomorrow!_ **

**_Luigi_ **

**4 December 2001**

**Smash Mansion**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_What better way to start Melee than pitting me against two formidable villains? I don’t know what MH had in mind when he composed that match spreadsheet, but that was the first match of the day._ **

**_I made sure to use the men’s room well before reporting to the stage of choice. The three of us fought on a stage similar to the one where I fought those Polygons, known simply as Battlefield. Koopa and Dorf smirked and sneered at me, taunting about how they were gonna reduce me into a green smear on the floor. But I wasn’t about to make it easy for them. The Luigi they were expecting had long gone!_ **

**_“Ready—GO!” commanded Master Hand._ **

**_That was my cue to jump and leap all over the stage, throwing my fireballs. Dorf was the first to close in, aiming a dark-aura surrounded fist at me. I spot-dodged and battered the Gerudo King with volleys of sharp, quick karate chops. That was better than my previous f-air, I’ll give you that. It was an attack I could throw out quickly, and I could throw out multiple chops in a single jump. My jump-kick helped keep most of the heat off me, too, but I preferred to use that more defensively._ **

**_I hammered Dorf with my Cyclone and then turned to face Koopa, cartwheeling out of the way of his Fire Breath. Memories of that fight on the roof came, but I stubbornly shooed them away as that turtle slashed at me with his claws. I got him back but good with a forward knifehand thrust attack I’d spent the last month perfecting, hitting him in the center of his gut. But I didn’t drop my guard for a moment, coming after him with fireballs and aerial attacks and finishing with my Super Jump Punch._ **

**_Harshly, I was whipped around, a hammy fist slamming hard into me. [Bleep]. I almost forgot about Dorf. Slightly dazed, I stood to face the evil king, who tried to punch me again. But I was too fast, dropping to the ground and pulling off a flare kick, knocking him off his feet. Koopa grabbed me from behind and violently body-slammed me, but I shook that off, as well, grabbing him by his tail, swinging him till I was almost dizzy and tossing him into Dorf._ **

**_“Is that the best you can do?!” yelled Dorf._ **

**_They really shouldn’t have asked that._ **

**_Crouching down, I focused all of my energy and power, a warm feeling building up in my navel—and then blasted off. The wind was a high-pitched whistle in my ears, and the sensation was like being on a zipline. The top of my head collided with Koopa’s abdomen, and I could hear the satisfying sound of the air leaving him as he flew offstage. The force of my attack also sent Dorf stumbling, which I capitalized on with another spearhand strike. The ache in my hand was worth it._ **

**_“You’d better save your energy, Green ’Stache,” said Koopa when he respawned. “My new friend and I—we’ve got you for ten minutes. Ten minutes of PLAYTIME!”_ **

**_Bring it on._ **

**_As one, the two villains rushed at me, but I knocked them back with a kick and two karate chops and then flipped myself onto one of the floating platforms, throwing out back aerials when they tried to follow me. I’d also disrupt their assault with a Cyclone or a Smash attack (that’s what the heavier attacks are called, by the way), or simply leap here and there, engaging them in a tiring (for them, hopefully) game of cat-and-mouse, keeping myself covered with my fireballs and quick punches and kicks, changing my strategy along with theirs—if they had one._ **

**_But they were larger and stronger than me, and I was reminded of that more than once. Dorf had this move called the Warlock Punch—a charged punch encountering my body. Three guesses as to how much that hurt. He also had several diving kicks in his arsenal, a double-footed stomp, a shoulder charge, a forward kick and and upwards kick. And of course, Koopa had his claws, tackling attacks, kicking attacks—and he also attacked using his shell, the Whirling Fortress. But more often than not, he’d throw me all over the stage—he even stole me and Mario’s Ground-Pound! Halfway through the fight, I was covered in burns, bruises and blood. I could feel swelling and throbbing. But I wasn’t about to give them what they wanted, oh, no. After every punch, slash and kick and toss, I’d just get back up and focus on attacking before they did._ **

**_“All right, Luigi!” yelled a familiar voice._ **

**_Sitting in the Spectators’ Area in their usual spot were Josh and his folks! Josh was dressed in a green polo shirt and jeans, Joan was clad in a blue blouse and skirt, Jackie was wearing a green casual dress with a green cardigan over it, Julian was in a green sweatshirt and blue jeans with a green baseball cap, and Jas was wearing a green, long-sleeved shirt and green leggings, with a green ribbon in her hair. The five waved at me when I made eye contact._ **

**_“Give them heck, buddy!” Jules shouted down to me._ **

**_“Yeah, Weegee!” laughed Jas._ **

**_I turned back toward my two opponents and went at them like never before! First, grabbing Dorf and slamming him down over and over, and then assailing Koopa with knifehand strikes and flip-kicks, using my fireballs to prevent them from double-teaming me. Later in the fight, I found that I could meteor-smash them from above with my downwards kick. Those ten minutes were definitely playtime—for me. I continued to take hefty blows from the two heavyweights and spite them by getting back up, glaring defiantly. I continued to flit about the stage, ignoring the pain, dealing twice as much as I was dealt. I continued to breathe, controlled breaths which not only conserved my oxygen but kept me under control. And I continued to listen to the voices in the stands, Josh shouting, Julian exhorting, Joan cheering, Jackie whooping and hollering, Jas beginning to replace her little girl giggle with a big girl laugh. And then there was Mario’s voice, Peach’s voice and the voices of my Smasher friends, people looking forward to Koopa and Dorf being taken down a notch. And that’s when I told myself—almost two months ago, I faced down someone worse than these two!_ **

**** **I can do this! _I told myself._**

**_In the final minutes of the battle, I dashed toward them, clenched my fist and served up a sizzling Super Jump Punch to my foes, launching them sky high._ **

**_“TIME!” yelled MH._ **

**_Everyone in the stands rose to their feet, cheering._ **

**_“Yeah! You did it, Luigi!” shouted a feminine voice I also knew well._ **

**_I looked into the Spectators’ Area and saw her in the front row, a section away from Josh and his family. Her auburn hair was loosely curled, and she was attired in a spaghetti strap carnation pink dress, waving a pink cardigan around like a rally towel. The violet eyes flashed, and excitement mixed with fascination on her face, animating her freckles._ **

**_“Grace,” I gasped._ **

**_Our eyes met, and Grace’s grip slackened on her cardigan, causing it to float into the air and soar above the stands, like a beautiful, pink bird. Or more like an angel—a lovely pink angel._ **

**_My newest friend, no longer a girl but not yet a woman, stared breathlessly at me. I knew this was her first time seeing me in a Smash battle. And she appeared amazed at seeing this side of me. I beamed at her in response, touching the bill of my hat, silently thanking her for being here. It was just like she said—my determination in that mansion had visibly left an impression on her, inspiring her, and I guess that was why she was here. To remind me that even though I wasn’t quite as heroic as Mario, I still had the power to touch the people around me._ **

**_Her presence here was her way of saying “Thank you.”_ **

**** **You’re welcome, Grace _, I thought as Master Hand announced my victory._**

**_Since there were more fighters on the roster, MH had a greater variety of matchups at his fingertips. I got to fight a few Smash veterans, like Link and Fox and Pikachu. And after lunch, I got to take on the Ice Climbers and their aggravating Wobble technique, Marth and his Shield Breaker, Mr. Game and Watch and his Judge move and Mewtwo and his psychokinesis, which was more powerful than Ness’s. Through all of those fights, Grace was there, along with Josh, Joan, Jules and Jackie, with Jas sometimes napping on one of their laps or other times greedily lapping up the action. And after my last match of the day, I autographed one of Grace’s notebooks for her._ **

**_“I think we met each other at a very strange time in our lives,” she said._ **

**_Oh, yes, we did._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**20 December 2001**

**Smash Mansion**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_I can’t believe we’re over three weeks into Melee! And just like the previous tournament, I settled rather quickly into the schedule. The matches I fought were significantly more grueling, and there were more of them per day, but what else could I do with the aggression and nervous energy inside me? It turns out that in spite of—recent events—some still don’t take me seriously as a Smasher. But I don’t get mad about it—I get even. During one-on-one fights, I battle aggressively, pounding my foe with relentless, rock-hard blows and finishing with a Super Jump Punch or my rocket move, which I’ve since named the Green Missile. I’ve done a lot of tinkering with that move to the point I’ve managed a “Misfire”, in which I’m propelled by an explosive blast, heat briefly flashing around me as I launched myself faster and farther, hitting the foe so hard I could hear a rib or two crack. Due to this move, my stats have improved significantly. But you didn’t hear that from me._ **

**_Several times, Peach finally got the opportunity to confront her longtime tormentor. It was positively delicious. Mario and I sat in the front row, along with Yoshi and a few other friends, drinking in the sight of Peach beating the ever-loving [bleep] out of Koopa with such moves as a ribbon twirl, blows with a frying pan, golf club or tennis racket and a Parasol. But my personal favorite was when she’d unleash the Peach Bomber, a powerful hip-bumping attack with an explosive effect. That turtle got a few claw strikes in, but he was no chance for a Princess loaded for bear. And she won. She actually_ ** **won _!_**

**_I don’t see Koopa carrying her off anytime soon._ **

**_But the main piece of news I want to share with you is that I competed in my first Multi-Man event today. Yesterday, I decided to sign up for 15-Minute Melee, and a lot of people expected me to fall. Except Marth, of course. He asked me about it, and I told him that I was tired of being treated like someone’s kid brother. Then, he smiled and said that he believed in me, and that I’m far from a kid brother because of my actions two months ago. He told me that he was rooting for me, as was Roy. I think both of us needed that little pep talk._ **

**_And during those fifteen long minutes against loads and loads of Wireframes, Marth and Roy sat together, next to Mario, Peach, Josh, his family and Yoshi, with Grace seated a short distance away. I could feel their presence, even with the Wireframes all around me, and that was what kept me fighting on, the knowledge that at least some still had faith in me. While faced with those Wireframes, I relied heavily on my Smash attacks and throws, as well as my Cyclone and Green Missile. But not the Super Jump Punch, because I had to get in really close for it to work. I used quick aerial attacks and fireballs to negotiate crowds, and most of all, didn’t stay stationary for long. If I did, one of them would grab me. Over the cacophony of battle, I heard the cheers, the many voices replenishing my energy. And I hollered my battle cry, loud and strident, as I Smashed my way through Wireframe after Wireframe, not relaxing for a single second until—_ **

**_“COMPLETE!” boomed Master Hand. “A new record!”_ **

**_Everyone in the front row cheered, while everyone else stared at me in slack-jawed disbelief. I fixed all of them with a meaningful look before exiting the battlefield. They didn’t think I’d survive fifteen minutes with those aggressive Wireframes. Well, they thought wrong._ **

**_A lot of what they thought about me was wrong._ **

**_“Luigi—that was—amazing!” cried Fox._ **

**_“We knew you could do it!” cheered Roy._ **

**_Even MH was taken aback, and that’s saying something. “Is there_ ** **anything _you can’t do?” he asked._**

**_I merely blushed in response._ **

**_And I still can’t believe it myself. I was in there for fifteen minutes, and I didn’t break once. If someone had asked me to do that before the mansion, then I would’ve said ‘no way’. But now—I would’ve looked them in the eye and said, “Give me twenty minutes with them instead.”_ **

**_Because I’m not a regular Giuseppe anymore._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**31 December 2001**

**Times Square, NYC**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_When the ball drops, the roughest year of my life so far will be behind me. Mario and I have decided to watch the ball drop, rather than celebrate in the Smash Mansion or the MK, because we want to stand in solidarity with our fellow New Yorkers. Even after three months, the wounds from the September 11 attacks are still fresh. But tonight, there’s an air of optimism. The famed Ball is red, white and blue this year, symbolizing a nation coming together after unspeakable tragedy. Time stood still for those 102 minutes—but slowly, yet surely—the wheels of time began to turn once again._ **

**_Time is now marching us steadily toward a new year. Mario and I have joined the rest of NYC, including Josh and his brood, in jamming Times Square, looking toward the New Year with nothing but good feelings. The time has come to recover, to heal, to rebuild, and most importantly, to learn from our experiences. 9/11 and the mansion put me and my loved ones to the test, but we passed—there’s only the future to look forward to now. And one of my high points for the coming year is possibly deepening my friendship with Grace._ **

**_The big ball drop is twenty minutes away—I have to get ready. Happy New Year!_ **

**_Luigi_ **


	15. Out of the Loop 2: The Loopening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It appears that Mario has gone on vacation, with Luigi once again left behind. But upon arrival, he's suspected of vandalizing Isle Delfino! Is that scheming Koopa behind this?!

**16 March 2002**

**Brooklyn, NY**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Jasmine’s fifth birthday party was held at a water park. I asked Daisy to accompany me, and she accepted. And boy, Jas was_ ** **thrilled _to meet my Flower Princess. We explained to her what a “special friend” was, and that when she got older, she’d meet a special friend of her own._**

**_“Like Jake?” she asked. “I think_ ** **he’s _my special friend, because I really, really like him.”_**

**_“I really can’t say,” said Daisy. “Only time will tell.”_ **

**_“Yeah,” I said, remembering Grace’s story about Greg. “And your special friend doesn’t necessarily have to be the one you marry.”_ **

**_“Marry? And have babies? Ick!” grimaced Jas. “I didn’t say anything about marrying Jake. I only said that he’s my special friend.”_ **

**_Daisy and I exchanged a look._ **

**_I volunteered as a chaperone, keeping the younger party guests out of trouble and tending to them whenever they got “boo-boos”. When some were wary of the water slides, I identified with them, so I accompanied them during the ride, both of us screaming and laughing in no time. The majority of the little ones recognized me and shyly confessed that they preferred me over Mario, and they told me about this game for the GameCube,_ ** **Luigi’s Mansion _. So—they made a video game out of my exploits. Plus, it was the launch title for the GameCube. Bonus points!_**

**_When we weren’t riding down water slides or splashing in the pool, I kept the young party guests occupied by telling them my side of the mansion story. They listened quietly, goggle-eyed, only asking questions when I was finished._ **

**_“And people say I’m not brave,” I shrugged._ **

**_“But you are,” one of the kids, identified by her name tag as Monica, told me. “You are.”_ **

**_“Just—cautious,” said another, named Kate. “My mommy and daddy say that being cautious is a good thing, because if you’re not, then you can get a boo-boo.”_ **

**_I gave a nervous laugh. “You don’t have to remind me.”_ **

**_“Is it okay if I tell my parents and my friends about this?” chirped a boy named Bradley._ **

**_“Just—be careful who you tell,” I said._ **

**_“That was a very fun story,” said another boy, and I finally got a good look at Jake, Jasmine’s special friend._ **

**_He was dressed in a white shirt with a purple clip-on bow-tie and tan slacks with black suspenders. His hair was wavy and dirty-blonde, and his hazel eyes were innocent and kind. Jake and Jas were sitting next to each other, covertly holding hands._ **

**_“Thank you for sharing, Luigi,” Jake went on._ **

**_“You’re welcome,” I said._ **

**_“But I’m not scared of any ghosts or Boos or their kings,” he said, puffing out his chest. “Just let one come near Jas. I’ll knock ’em out flat!”_ **

**_“I was thinking the same thing!” gasped Jas._ **

**_“You—really like each other, don’t you?” I asked._ **

**_“Yeah,” the two said in unison._ **

**_“Do you see yourselves as—special friends?”_ **

**_They scrunched up their faces. “Yuck!” they shouted._ **

**_“Luigi!” shouted Jas, giving me a death glare._ **

**_“Okay, truce,” I said quickly._ **

**_“But, yeah,” said Jake. “I really, really like her. Jas—do you really, really like me?”_ **

**_“Yeah! You’re my best friend!” chirped Jas._ **

**_I just smiled._ **

**_Later on, we enjoyed sandwiches (the crusts were cut off for the kids) and potato chips. At four o’ clock, the cake and ice cream were brought out. We sang “Happy Birthday” and cheered as Jas blew out her candles. Once we had our fill of sweets, Jas opened her birthday presents. Her friends gave her Barbie dolls, a tiara—even a few Luigi plushies. But Jake’s gift was especially worth giving—a game guide for_ ** **Luigi’s Mansion _! Jas smiled and gave Jake a big hug._**

**_The festivities started breaking up at 5:45. It was 6:30 when I said goodbye to the birthday girl, her family and the remaining guests. As always, I decided to spend the night in my Brooklyn apartment._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**16 July 2002**

**Brooklyn, NY**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Today is Jackie and Jules’s first anniversary! The happy couple celebrated their first year as husband and wife at their favorite restaurant, and all of their friends were invited. Jas seemed to understand the occasion and was relatively well-behaved. We all sat at a long table and toasted the pair, wishing them happiness for many years to come._ **

**_But so much has changed in the first year of their marriage. I look out the window of my old apartment and see the empty space where the Twin Towers used to stand. And the couple told me themselves—any movie involving the Towers, or even old jokes about the Towers are less appealing now. There was this one movie in which the protagonist went crazy and snapped at a flight attendant toward the climax, which used to be funny, but in the wake of those attacks, it’s just—chilling. I guess we’re still trying to make sense of it all._ **

**_After the dinner, Jules and Jackie told us that they were going to “finish” their honeymoon. Not in Barbados, but somewhere a bit closer—like Miami. There should be plenty of kid-friendly activities to keep Jas occupied. Then, they told me that Jas agreed to a compromise regarding a possible gym in the MK. They’d stay in New York over the school year and visit the MK over the summer. That way, she wouldn’t leave Jake and her other friends behind._ **

**_We said our goodbyes in the parking lot, and then I drove back to my apartment. I gazed out my window, nursing a glass of wine. There were two beams of blue light filling the empty space the Twin Towers left behind. It was both beautiful and sad at the same time._ **

**_I fell asleep, feeling surprisingly at peace._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**19 July 2002**

**MK**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_So—Mario and Peach have decided to go on a little vacation. And after risking my life and confronting my deepest, darkest fears to save him from eternal imprisonment in a portrait, you’d expect him to invite me to come along, too, right?_ **

**_Noooooooope._ **

**_In fact, he left without so much as a by-your-leave. All I got from him was a letter stating that he was catching a flight to this place called Isle Delfino, and that he’d be gone for at least two months. But he knew that the MK would be just fine in my hands._ **

**_Yes, Mario—the one who saved your [bleep] would be left behind to protect the MK from possible threats in your absence._ **

**_My reward for my bravery was being locked out of the loop—again._ **

**_No sense in staying bitter about it. When life gives you spaghetti sauce, you make spaghetti—and then you eat it. And if you can’t eat it all in one go, you save it for later._ **

**_A good round of dancing dispelled the worst of my anger. Then, I took on plumbing jobs in Toad Town, in the rest of the MK and in New York. My temper further cooled when I passed Ground Zero. There were a lot of things worse than being out of the loop. I shouldn’t make a huge deal over it, because Mario and I needed each other now more than ever._ **

**_At 2 in the afternoon, the Toads thanked me and assured me they could handle things from here. I was at home, contemplating paying Daisy a visit, when my phone rang._ **

**_“Hello?” I answered._ **

**_“Hi, Luigi,” Grace’s voice chirped on the other end. We’d exchanged contact information several days into the Melee tournament—which is still going on, by the way. MH is having scheduled maintenance done on the stages._ **

**_“Hey, Grace. What’s new with you?”_ **

**_“Becky and I have decided to vacation at Isle Delfino—and we ran into Mario on the flight,” said Grace. “He wanted me to tell you that he’s sorry for not telling you about his plans sooner, and also for not inviting you.”_ **

**_“Aw, that’s okay, Grace. I’ve gotten over it. But it was nice of him to apologize,” I said. “Where’s Mario now? Skinny-dipping in the ocean with Peach?”_ **

**_“Uh—that’s also why I called,” Grace’s voice turned somber. “Luigi—Mario’s been taken into custody—for a crime he didn’t even commit.”_ **

**_“_ ** **Dio _! What happened?”_**

**_“When we landed, there was this paint-like goop everywhere,” explained Grace. “Mario met the witnesses’ descriptions. He didn’t even get a chance to defend himself.”_ **

**_“I can scrape some bail money together, but it’s gonna take a while,” I said._ **

**_“I don’t even think they gave him bail,” huffed Grace. “I think the only thing they’ll allow him is a phone call. Expect him to contact you later in the day. I’m so sorry about this, L.”_ **

**_“You didn’t do anything wrong,” I said softly. “You did the right thing by telling me. But I hope you enjoy your vacation regardless.”_ **

**_“Thank you, L.”_ **

**_“Is Peach all right?”_ **

**_“She is, and she’s determined to fight this thing to the end. I’ll keep you posted on the situation.”_ **

**_“I appreciate it. Take care, Grace.”_ **

**_“You, too.” Then, she hung up._ **

**_I couldn’t believe it. My big bro, handcuffed and then caged like an animal for something he didn’t do! Was he framed? Was it a misunderstanding? Was it…?_ **

**_My phone rang again._ **

**_“Hello?”_ **

**_“Luigi!” That was the second time I’d heard Mario’s voice sound like that. “Thank God! I didn’t even think they’d allow me!”_ **

**_“Grace told me,” I breathed. “They didn’t hurt you, did they?”_ **

**_“Well—no,” said Mario. “They used the old intimidation tactic about throwing me in with the hardened criminals for a little ‘fun’—but I know they don’t mean it. Luigi—you’ve got to believe me, I’m innocent!”_ **

**_“Of course,” I said. “You’d never vandalize anything.”_ **

**_“Peach told me that she saw a shadowy—thing—in my likeness during the in-flight video,” he went on, “but I was too distracted to spot it. Maybe—you would’ve snapped me out of it.”_ **

**_“Mario…” I sighed._ **

**_“I’m sorry, Luigi. I must come off as an ungrateful b—d right now! You saved my life, and this is how I thank you!”_ **

**_“It_ ** **did _feel like that,” I said honestly, “but I handled it.”_**

**_“Luigi, in case the worst happens, I want to say—thank you. Thank you for saving my life. Thank you for always believing in me. Thank you for always having my back. It may seem like I’m taking you for granted, but I’d never do that. You’re my_ ** **blood _. I’m only trying to protect you.”_**

**_“I know.”_ **

**_“That night, I told myself, ‘I know I’m gonna make it through this, because I have my lil’ bro.’ That’s how much I count on you.”_ **

**_“Oh, Mario. I have faith in Peach and Grace. They’re gonna help clear this up.”_ **

**_“I sure hope so. Talk to you later, Bro.”_ **

**_“Bye, Mario.”_ **

**_I hung up and sighed deeply. My feelings regarding this situation were conflicted. Mario had apologized, but I was still a little stung over being left out. Six years ago, the same thing had happened, and I thought he’d learned the first time. Evidently not._ **

**_A little later, I went to Josh’s gym to sweat out the last of my heated feelings. I spent an hour on the spin bike, staring straight ahead as I focused my emotions on my pedaling strokes. After catching my breath and recovering, I battered a punching bag. Which actually reminds me, the Smash Mansion now has something similar in the Training Area. They’re canvas bags with big, beady eyes on them, and Master Hand calls them Sandbags. So, if the Training Room was empty, or I just couldn’t find a sparring partner, I just used a Sandbag to practice. But we’ll get to that later._ **

**_Josh walked up to me as I rested on a bench. “I called Peach,” she said. “She told me everything. Really, they just assumed Mario was the culprit because he fit a description? What kind of justice system do they have here?”_ **

**_“I don’t know,” I huffed, taking a draught of Gatorade._ **

**_Julian walked over. “How come he didn’t invite you?” he asked._ **

**_“Julian,” Josh said in a warning tone._ **

**_“That’s okay, Josh. Mario already apologized,” I said. “Not that it makes it better. But think about it—what if I’d been arrested along with him? If I’d seen them put their hands on him and rough him up, I would’ve taken action!”_ **

**_“Definitely,” said Jules._ **

**_“And had I pleaded his innocence, I would’ve come under suspicion, too,” I added. “I just hope things work out.”_ **

**_“Me, too,” said Josh. “I know your brother’s a good man. He didn’t maliciously leave you behind, nor did he—cover a beach with paint.”_ **

**_“You always know how to make me feel better, Josh,” I said._ **

**_“That’s what friends do,” said Josh._ **

**_After my workout, I headed back home and gave Daisy a buzz. Peach had already told her about what happened with Mario. We commiserated over it a bit before changing the subject to more—steamy—matters. It_ ** **really _helped me work off my angst, manipulating myself as I vividly described the naughty things I wanted to do to Daisy and hearing her moan and gasp and sigh and eventually scream my name in response. A perfect end to an okay day._**

**_I hope things look up tomorrow. But don’t we all?_ **

**_Luigi_ **

**20 July 2002**

**Smash Mansion**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Master Hand has learned of Mario’s situation and attempted to reach out to the Isle Delfino Police Department, with no success. Everyone else was whispering about it in their free time. I was able to keep it from distracting me while fighting, but there were some (i.e. Dorf and Koopa) who thought that Mario’s absence meant open season for me. I swiftly got that idea out of their heads by proving that I could still tussle with the best of them without my big bro around._ **

**_That afternoon, we all got a development. Peach gave us a call and told us that Mario, thankfully, wouldn’t serve any jail time. In return for this leniency, he’d have to perform some community service. Translation—clean up all that paint. Luckily, Mario had acquired a device designed by none other than Gadd himself, F.L.U.D.D. Then, Mario got on the phone, and we were all relieved to hear his voice. Mario told us that with his new gadget, cleaning up the paint would be a breeze. In addition, he’d also try to find out the real cause of this paint. He also added that F.L.U.D.D. was sentient and tried to comfort him during his night in a cell._ **

**_“We’re going to be friends,” he said joyfully. “Together, we’re gonna clean up that mess, solve this mystery—and enjoy our vacation. Wish me luck, everybody!”_ **

**_“Good luck, Mario,” I said, relieved that not only was Mario a free man, but also he’d retained his sense of adventure and joy._ **

**_After I ate dinner in the cafeteria, I called Grace, and she told me that she’d help him as best as she could, just like she helped me. I told her to make sure she set aside some time for herself, and she laughed, assuring me that it wouldn’t be a problem._ **

**_I’m definitely sleeping better tonight._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**22 July 2002**

**Smash Mansion**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Mario’s still hard at work cleaning up the paint while soaking up some sun and sea at the same time. He’s encountered a few bosses, like Monty Mole and Petey Piranha, but he’s found ways to defeat them using F.L.U.D.D. Resourcefulness definitely runs in the family, can’t you tell?_ **

**_But the big news today came from Grace. She was following my advice and relaxing on the beach in her bikini, drink in hand, when she saw a young man around her age emerge from the water. According to Grace, this man had deep red, curly hair, a broad, muscular chest and wore red-orange swim briefs. She told me that she couldn’t stop staring at the man as he strolled through the surf, onto the sand—and walked straight up to her._ **

**_They made small talk, and then the man introduced himself as Roland Butter, or Rollie to his friends. He’d lived on Isle Delfino his whole life, raised by its inhabitants, called Piantas, for reasons she’d rather not tell me just yet. Then, she introduced herself, and he’d only quirked an eyebrow when she told him that she hunted ghosts for a living. The two of them hit it off immediately, spending the rest of the day together. They rendezvoused with Mario and F.L.U.D.D. early that evening, and Roland was sympathetic to Mario’s situation and promised to help in any way he could._ **

**_Roland Butter, huh? He sounds like a pretty good guy._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**31 July 2002**

**Smash Mansion**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_I can safely say that Grace is smitten with Roland. When we talk on the phone, she can barely stop gushing about him, and I have to remind her to update me on Mario’s situation, too. She sent me a few pictures in the mail, along with a postcard, and they look so happy together. When she was done singing Roland’s praises, she told me that Mario was almost finished cleaning up the paint—and encountered an old friend._ **

**_Apparently, King Boo manned this slot machine thing, which could either reward Mario or give him enemies to fight. Mario, luckily, kept his wits about him and found his old captor’s weakness—hot peppers! Way to get that ghost fired up, Mario!_ **

**_In other news, Mario finally got a good look at the culprit—his shadowy clone! He chased him throughout the island, but eventually lost him. But Grace made up for that by snapping several pictures of Shadow Mario. She plans to show them to the police when they’re done developing, so she can prove once and for all that Mario’s innocent._ **

**_And a got another postcard, from Julian and his brood. They’re really enjoying themselves in Miami. The next thing on their agenda is visiting the Space Center in Cape Canaveral. He and Jackie have always had a space travel fetish, after all, and they hope to pass it along to Jas. After everything that’s happened, I’m just glad they managed to snag some downtime._ **

**_Call me crazy, but I have a feeling about that shadowy clone. Who else wants to stick it to Mario for making a fool out of him countless times? Who would benefit the most if Mario suddenly found himself thrown in jail?_ **

**_Plus, I haven’t seen Koopa in the Smash Mansion for a while. That only makes him_ ** **more _suspicious._**

**_Luigi_ **

**4 August 2002**

**Smash Mansion**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Shadow Mario has struck again! Mario gave me a buzz, and his tone was excited as he told me that his clone had made off with Peach! Imagine that—snatched on her own vacation. When will she ever catch a break? I wished Mario good luck in rescuing her before hanging up and passing the info along to Master Hand._ **

**_“Do you know where Koopa went?” I asked him._ **

**_“I’m afraid not,” he replied. “He just told me that he had a family matter to attend to.”_ **

**_“And you let him go?” I asked incredulously. “He’s a villain, Master Hand. He’s been a threat to the MK even before Mario and I got there. Didn’t you suspect something?”_ **

**_“Not really,” said MH. “No.”_ **

**_I just shook my head. “Wow,” I said._ **

**_“He sounded very sincere, Luigi. I’m powerful, but I’m not all-knowing.”_ **

**_I jerked a nod. “I’ll remember that,” I said before striding out of the office._ **

**_Note to self: don’t rely on Master Hand when it comes to Koopa._ **

**_I ran into DK in the lounge, and he gave me a loaf of banana bread. It’s been twenty years since I helped him and Mario make peace—twenty whole years! I’m so happy he didn’t forget, even though he started a new life in DK Isle. DK’s gift made me forget about my annoyance at Master Hand—if only a little bit._ **

**_Before I went to bed, I called Grace. She told me that the photos she’d taken of Shadow Mario were developed, and that she just picked them up, quickly adding that she, Mario and Roland are chasing after the clone as fast as they can. I really can’t wait to meet Roland. His willingness to help Mario, no questions asked, really says a lot about him._ **

**_I have to get some shut-eye. See you tomorrow!_ **

**_Luigi_ **

**7 August 2002**

**Smash Mansion**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_It turns out that Shadow Mario is none other than Koopa’s youngest son, BJ! Using his Shadow Mario persona, BJ framed Mario for vandalizing Isle Delfino and has now brought Peach to his dear old dad! Mario told me everything over the phone, his voice breathless. And not only that—BJ thinks Peach is his mom. Say_ ** **what _?_**

**_“Go get them!” I said. “I believe in you!”_ **

**_“You don’t have to remind me,” he said before hanging up._ **

**_Leave it to Koopa to ruin someone’s vacation—again. Leave it to him to involve his son in his scheme, grooming him to be just as villainous when he grows up. And leave it to Koopa to drag two twenty-year-olds into this. Technically, Roland and Grace voluntarily got involved, but it does little to negate the impact of Koopa’s actions!_ **

**_I got to blow off some steam in a new event MH set up. The Home Run Contest. MH gave each of us a Home Run Bat, placed a Sandbag in front of us, and gave us ten seconds to batter the Sandbag before sending it flying with a powerful swing. SMAAAASH! A strong swing combined with hard, unrelenting blows allowed me to send the Sandbag about 1028 ft. Not bad. Ultimately, I placed third in the contest. MH promised to hold more of these Home Run Contests in the future._ **

**_I sure can’t wait to use a bat on Koopa after Mario’s finished with him._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**26 August 2002**

**Smash Mansion**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_The drama on Isle Delfino has finally come to an end. Mario’s name is cleared, Peach is safe, and Koopa’s even decided to take a vacation of his own with BJ. Let me tell you what Mario and Grace told me over the phone._ **

**_Mario, Grace and Roland confronted Koopa in his hot tub, where he was relaxing with BJ and Peach. The hot tub had five points on it, resembling a star—or the Sun Sprites BJ had also made off with while framing Mario. Peach looked okay—only her head and shoulders were visible above the water, and her umbrella was on a duck-shaped pool float. As soon as Mario arrived, Peach calmly swam over to the float and pulled herself onto it. Koopa, upset that the trio had disturbed his “family get-together”, went on the attack with his Fire Breath, while BJ assisted by firing Bullet Bills. Grace and Roland had jumped into the water to comfort Peach and get her to safety while Mario battled Koopa. Using F.L.U.D.D.’s jets, he performed a Ground-Pound on each of the five platforms around the tub. Roland, Grace and Peach got in on the action by—flinging bucketfuls of water at the villainous father-son duo. After the fifth and final platform was destroyed, the hot tub fell apart, sending all occupants falling earthward. Koopa, Mario and BJ were screaming as they plummeted down, while Grace and Peach were holding onto the former’s umbrella. Upon realizing that the weight was too much, Grace told Peach that it was an honor meeting her, let go and allowed herself to fall—right into Roland’s arms! Turns out, he’d somehow acquired a Cape Feather, allowing him to gently float down, along with Peach. Respect, Super Roland. Respect._ **

**_They all landed on the beach more or less all right—but the throwdown had left F.L.U.D.D. in very bad shape. Painfully, it had asked Mario if it had helped him during the adventure before shutting down in his arms. Mario told me that F.L.U.D.D. had indeed helped him, and they’d become the best of friends._ **

**_Just like the Poltergust had become_ ** **my _friend during my own proverbial trial by fire, but that’s missing the point._**

**_Peach, Grace and Roland had done their best to comfort him, and the quartet had concluded the day by watching the sunset._ **

**_But the Toads had one last surprise for Mario—a newly repaired F.L.U.D.D.!_ **

**_“The vacation starts now!” the robot had announced._ **

**_Due to the—setback, Mario and Co. would be staying on Isle Delfino for two extra months, hoping to return before Halloween. But it didn’t matter that I wasn’t with them—I was just happy they all were safe, and that Koopa had once again gotten his just desserts._ **

**_“Hey, Luigi,” Grace told me once she and Mario were done narrating the adventure._ **

**_“Yeah?”_ **

**_“I think I’ve fallen in love,” sighed Grace. “I know Roland and I met only a month ago, but—I just feel something when we’re in the same room together. And the way he donned that Cape and caught me in his arms when I was ready to give my life for Peach—so romantic!”_ **

**_“I’m really happy for you, Grace,” I said. “Just—take it slowly, all right? You’re young. You’ll have plenty of time to determine if he’s that special person. When I met my special one, I waited a little over two years to tell her how I felt, and it worked.”_ **

**_“Thanks for the advice, L,” said Grace. “Hopefully, we can meet up when I get back. I’d love for you to meet Roland.”_ **

**_“I’d love to meet him, too,” I said. “He sounds like a wonderful young man.”_ **

**_We said goodbye-for-now and then hung up._ **

**_And so, once again, all was well and another day—and Princess—saved, thanks to my big bro, with some major assists from a new friend and the young, red-haired man who splashed out of the surf and into her life._ **

**_And once again, the little brother was kept out of the loop, but just like last time, I made peace with it, made do and moved on. I’m just relieved that Mario surmounted this latest adversity thrown at him._ **

**_Luigi_ **


	16. Starry-Eyed Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A feud, a couple of anniversaries, an engagement and brand new adventures await!

**7 September 2002**

**Smash Mansion**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Have I ever told you about the—contest—that’s been brewing between me and Pikachu? The issue at stake—our side-special moves. More specifically, the originality of my side special move. One fine day, Pikachu was nice enough to point out the similarities between my Green Missile and his Skull Bash. But the Green Missile was unlike Skull Bash—Pikachu uses electricity to propel myself forward, and I use—my own power. Unfortunately, Pikachu persisted and began to accuse me of copying his move. Slowly but surely, other Smashers found themselves dragged into the conflict, and Dorf merely sided with Pikachu just so he could dump on me more. Thankfully, Pikachu still had standards and called the Demon King out in pika-speak when his methods got too extreme for him, but still._ **

**_Pikachu and Pichu passed around petitions regarding my lovely Green Missile. They put up posters vilifying me. I couldn’t even pass them by in the halls without them hurling insults at me. Today, it finally got too much. Pikachu had decided on the juvenile tactic of taping a piece of paper which read “Shame the Copycat” onto my back. As a result of that sign, I was verbally and physically harassed by complete strangers who decided to do what a piece of paper told them to, because why not? I’m just Player Two—it’s not like anyone would care. I discovered the sign when I passed by a mirror and—well—I reached my limit._ **

**_When I confronted Pikachu to call him out on his childishness, I tried to be calm. I tried to reason with him. But he just kept making flippant comments until—he said that I was just a Mario clone, and the only thing original about me was that I wore green and carried around a vacuum cleaner. That was a low blow. Forgive me, but I just—lost it._ **

**_I made my displeasure known with a punch to the stomach. In response, Pikachu headbutted me, and then we_ ** **really _started going at it, brawling right there, in that room. We were obviously breaking the rules, but we didn’t care anymore. We wanted to destroy each other. So we just kept trading punches until two Wireframes happened upon us, broke up the fight and escorted us to Master Hand’s office._**

**_MH didn’t penalize us, but he ushered us into a room, placed a few bottles of spirits on ice on the table and left us there. After imbibing a bit, Pikachu and I loosened up, apologized and talked things out. I told him how upsetting and immature his behavior was, and he told me that he honestly thought the Green Missile was a carbon copy of Skull Bash. Over a few more shots, I helped him see that our side-specials were similar, but overall different. We agreed that it was a petty thing to feud over, and by the time MH checked on us, a shaky peace had existed between us—and we were sufficiently drunk, too._ **

**_Pikachu’s just lucky that Mario’s still on vacation._ **

**_On the lighter side of things, today was Jas’s first day of school. Jas suffered from a little bit of separation anxiety, but Jake’s presence helped alleviate it. The anxiety was worse on the parents’ side, as Jules periodically called me with rattled nerves and Jackie did the same, just needing someone to talk to. But in the end, it turned out okay. Jas had been bathed for the first time in the pool of knowledge, grown closer to her current friends and even made some new friends. There was Tiffany, Dave, Zoe, Kaleigh and Ralph, to name a few. I know this because Jas herself called me after her post-school nap._ **

**_Can’t you believe Jas is in school? I still remember the day I first met her, when she was a cute little bundle in Jackie’s arms. Before you know it, she’ll be learning how to drive, trying on makeup and finally discover what makes someone a “special friend”. Poor Jules and Jackie are gonna have their hands full—dropping her off at school for the first time is only the beginning!_ **

**_Luigi_ **

**11 September 2002**

**Brooklyn, NY**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_It’s been a year. A year since life as I knew it was upended. A year since our innocence was lost. A year since an ordinary day turned into a day full of horror._ **

**_We all gathered in the Smash Chapel this morning, where Master Hand conducted a beautiful, tear-jerking service. He paid special attention to the firefighters and law enforcement officers who gave their lives to save others, as well as everyone aboard United Flight 93, whose heroism prevented further bloodshed. Following a few prayers, we all talked in hushed voices about where we were when the news broke._ **

**_“When the first plane hit, I was in bed,” said Captain Falcon._ **

**_“I was cooking myself some breakfast,” said DK._ **

**_“I had my best clothes on, and I was headed to school,” said Ness._ **

**_“I was sitting on the toilet with my pants down,” said Marth._ **

**_“Fox and I were conducting a training exercise,” said Falco. “Peppy called us back to base, and he was clearly shaken as he told us what had happened. He’d hardly finished when we saw the second plane…” He breathed shakily. “We had to obtain clearance before flying in for a rescue mission. I don’t think we saved enough people. But then the Towers weakened and collapsed—we almost didn’t make it out.”_ **

**_“I was going for a morning ride on my horse, Epona,” said Link. “When I got back to the castle, Dorf was there. I assumed the worst and drew my sword to defend Zel. But—he looked so sad—and then Zel came down and explained that she’d asked him to come. I didn’t know what was happening until she told me about the plane crash. Imagine it—a hero, a princess and the villain sitting together, united in grief. When the second plane hit, Zel declared a state of emergency and issued a shelter in place warning. I knew that Dorf had no part in this—how could he? He normally doesn’t engage people unless they’re in the way of his plans.”_ **

**_“Like all villains,” Dorf chimed in._ **

**_“I was about to dock my gunship at the Brinstar base when these guards came charging out. I had to convince them that I wasn’t a hostile,” said Samus. “Then, one of them just looked at me and said, ‘Where do you think you’re going?’ And I told them, ‘Well, onto the base.’ And then the guard said, ‘You’re not going anywhere. Didn’t you hear? There are planes falling out of the sky!’ They allowed me inside the building, and I saw the Towers on fire. Airspace had been closed to commercial aircraft, and we couldn’t get authorization to attempt a rescue mission. I honestly couldn’t blame them—we have strange-looking aircraft. We all just sat there, helpless, as the Towers came down.”_ **

**_Then, I told my story, how we were all relaxing in Peach’s Castle, bracing ourselves for an encounter with Koopa, when the Yellow Toad brought the first attack to our attention. The frantic phone calls Mario and I made to Pauline and Josh, respectively. The sheer horror and despair that set in when we realized that we couldn’t beat the perpetrators the way we beat Koopa. And finally, Mario breaking down when the North Tower collapsed._ **

**_“This is history, Smashers,” MH solemnly intoned. “Our children, and our children’s children need to know about this—so we can prevent it from happening again.”_ **

**_There were no matches today, as Master Hand declared a day of mourning in remembrance of the 9/11 attacks. I decided to visit Ground Zero again, and I took Falco with me. Josh, Joan, Jules and Jackie were already there when we arrived, and I introduced them to the avian. We all placed flower bouquets at the site, and then all six of us knelt and prayed for the fallen, as well as for the survivors. Stanley and Pauline joined us shortly thereafter, and we all just stood there, talking quietly, before eating dinner at a nearby restaurant and somberly parting ways._ **

**_When I arrived at my apartment and saw those light beams where the Twin Towers once stood, I fell onto my bed and cried. I cried like a baby. After I was cried out, I gave Mario a call, and he sounded teary too as he told an interesting story…_ **

**_During his—ordeal—he’d had a bit of a talk with King Boo about the attacks. And his captor had actually reached out to him and comforted him about what he’d seen. For that brief moment, the duo had come together, discoursing over whether humanity was still worth fighting for. Then, the king remembered his personal grudge against us, but it was a surprisingly good conversation._ **

**_A year has gone by, but have we truly gotten over 9/11? No._ **

**_Will we ever truly get over 9/11? Probably not._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**8 October 2002**

**Smash Mansion**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_So many things went through my mind as I stood on the tarmac of Smash Airport, watching Mario’s plane glide in. So many emotions, and for a few seconds, I didn’t know which one to settle on. When the landing gear came down, however, and I watched the plane glide smoothly across the landing strip and taxi over to the terminal, I settled, as always, on relief._ **

**_Mario was the first to exit the plane, wearing sunglasses and a Hawaiian shirt with blue shorts. He walked fairly fast down the steps and into my waiting arms; he smelled of sunscreen and sea._ **

**_“Luigi,” he breathed._ **

**_“Mario,” I replied. “Thank God you’re all right.”_ **

**_We just stood there on that tarmac, hugging and hugging, unwilling to separate but reluctantly doing so when the other passengers started down._ **

**_Peach and her Toad retainers descended the steps in a graceful, single-file line. She was clad in a sleeveless dress, her parasol clipped to her left side. Mario took her hand and helped her down the rest of the way._ **

**_“I’m sorry you had to go through that,” I said to her._ **

**_She smiled. “It was worth it.”_ **

**_“Why did BJ think you’re his mom?” I asked._ **

**_Peach wore a grossed-out expression. “I don’t know, nor do I want to know the things that turtle puts in his boy’s head,” she said._ **

**_We looked up as Grace exited the plane, hand-in-hand with her new friend, Roland. The former was clad in a nude-colored, strapless, casual dress, and the latter was wearing a blue shirt with a Shine Sprite on it with tan shorts. Both had sandals on their feet and were hefting bags of merchandise._ **

**_“Good to see you again, Grace,” I said as we shook hands. “I take it your vacation went well?”_ **

**_“It did,” nodded Grace before turning and giving Roland a quick peck on the mouth._ **

**_I also turned to face Roland. “You must be Mr. Butter,” I said._ **

**_“Luigi, please. Mr. Butter was my father. I’m Roland.” He shook my hand. “Gracie told me a lot about you.”_ **

**_“Uh—she told me a bit about you, too,” I said. I couldn’t get enough of how_ ** **handsome _he truly was. From his head of curly, deep red hair to his brown eyes to his fine jaw, he was absolutely_ stunning _!_**

**_“Nice, firm handshake,” mused Roland. “Says a lot about a man.”_ **

**_I couldn’t help but blush as he looked me over._ **

**_Eventually, the handshake ended, and Roland smiled. “All right,” he said. “Lunch is on me.”_ **

**_We all had lunch at this newest café, Brewster’s. And it was there that I learned Roland’s story. When he was young, he and his family boarded a flight bound for Isle Delfino, but the plane had crashed, with him as the sole survivor. The Piantas had found him, and he’d lived on the island ever since, with the Piantas serving as his parental figures. They fed him, clothed him and educated him, and when he grew up, he helped support their thriving tourist economy. And then he met Grace._ **

**_“I’m thinking about going back to school,” said Roland. “Get a college degree.”_ **

**_“You’ve been through so much,” I gasped._ **

**_“Yep,” said Roland, “and I keep trudging on. You know—you and I aren’t so different, Luigi. Grace gave me a brief synopsis of what you’ve been through, and yet, you’re still standing.”_ **

**_I smiled. “I can’t break down as long as people are relying on me.” Mario and I exchanged a look as I said these words._ **

**_Roland nodded. “You’re an all right, guy, Luigi,” he said. “You’re all right.”_ **

**_We smiled, an understanding forming between us._ **

**_In the Smash Mansion, Mario was pompously welcomed back. Link, Samus, Fox and Pikachu were among the ones who glomped him. MH expressed his apologies for what he went through on the island, and wished that there had been better ways to help him. Mario didn’t have to fight any matches, by the way. Master Hand figured that my bro was exhausted and jet-lagged from the trip back. Besides, who wants to fight a jet-lagged person, right?_ **

**_Luigi_ **

**18 October 2002**

**Smash Mansion**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_The Smashers threw a surprise party for me today. After the day’s matches were fought, I went to the lounge to unwind, and there they all were, waiting for me. It wasn’t very often that parties were thrown for me, so I was pretty shocked. And then I remembered. I remembered what happened one year ago._ **

**_One year ago, they told me I won a free mansion._ **

**_One year ago, I found myself in a haunted locale filled with ghosts, which I hated._ **

**_One year ago, I was equipped with the Poltergust 3000, and I embarked on a mission to find my bro._ **

**_One year ago, I made the acquaintance of the spirited Grace, of the eccentric Professor Elvin Gadd and the more reserved Becky._ **

**_One year ago, I faced off against the King of all Boos and lived to tell the story._ **

**_One year ago, I rescued Mario from a fate worse than death._ **

**_And they all remembered._ **

**_Smashers lined up to give speeches on how they initially reacted to the news. They told me that I was a good man, and that I had more courage than I could ever realize. Grace was all smiles as she told of the positive first impression I made on her. Then, Mario gave his speech, and he told the Smashers about how the mere thought of me gave him hope, gave him what he needed to push on, rather than throw up his hands and consign himself to an eternity in a painting. He talked about what was going through his mind as he watched Grace and I battle King Boo, how we were able to hear him as he gave encouragement and instruction. He talked about how the two of us got up after taking a hard-hitting attack. And he talked how my face was the only face he was concentrating on, the first face he looked for once he was freed. My heart was full by the time he was finished._ **

**_“With his arms around me,” said Mario, “King Boo’s torment didn’t matter anymore. None of it. In Luigi’s strong, green-sleeved arms, I felt safe. I_ ** **was _safe. And I’m proud of you, and I thank you, and I—I love you, Luigi, so fiercely.”_**

**_“Awww…” said the audience as they applauded._ **

**_Then, Mario bounded over and hugged me, whispering words of love to me in Italian. I gave up the fight and cried, and he cried along with me._ **

**_After the speeches, we all enjoyed a cake with a frosting “L” in the middle, and then I received one last surprise._ **

**_Gadd summoned us to the place where it all went down. Only this time, it was bright and cheerful rather than dark and gloomy. And waiting for me in the clearing was…_ **

**_…my very own mansion._ **

**_It was painted green and white, with a “L” mounted on top. There was a garden, fountains—it was everything I wanted in a mansion! Of course, I had to go to Gadd’s lab to read over and sign paperwork, and there was a property tax to pay every year, but I was cool with that._ **

**_“Professor, I can’t thank you enough,” I said once I was done signing the paperwork._ **

**_“No thanks is necessary,” said Gadd. “This mansion is my ‘thank you’ to you.”_ **

**_I’d never been so proud of myself as I was in that moment._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**21 October 2002**

**MK**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_It was that time again! Yep, Peach’s Castle was the site of yet another Mario Party! Wario and Waluigi were also invited back to cause trouble, but no antics could spoil a good party. All of the boards of this party were, well, party and amusement themed. We had Toad’s Midway Madness, Seaside Soiree, Greedy Gala, Boo’s Haunted Bash, Shy Guy’s Jungle Jam and Koopa’s Gnarly Party. Also, it couldn’t be a Mario Party unless I won by doing absolutely nothing! Once we cleared all of the “boards”, we had a dance party, followed by a mini-buffet, ice cream and cake._ **

**_Good times, indeed!_ **

**_Luigi_ **

**21 November 2002**

**Smash Mansion**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_MH has prepped the Smash Mansion—and us—for “something big”. It can only mean one thing—Super Smash Brothers Melee is almost over!_ **

**_Today was our first big challenge—a fight against Giga Koopa, Dorf and Mewtwo on Final Destination. We all sat in the stands and cheered on the selected fighter as they took on these three powerhouse villains. The lightweight characters, like Jiggs and Kirby, handled themselves pretty well. By the time my turn came, I was fired up and ready to kick some villainous [bleep]!_ **

**_Those three didn’t fight fair. Mewtwo could telekinetically throw me into his teammates and stand back while they used me as a punching bag. Giga Koopa could pounce on me from above before unleashing his Koopa Klaw attack. And Dorf could try to incapacitate me with his Warlock Punch or Gerudo Dragon move. If I defeated the most dangerous of the three first, then I had a better chance of winning the fight._ **

**_Luckily, my fellow Smashers were there, as were Josh and his family (excluding Jas, who was in school), along with Roland and Grace. The auburn-haired young woman was the most energetic spectator, and it was like I absorbed her energy into my heart and the blood in my veins. Truly, I’d never had a supporter quite like her._ **

**_My quick thinking, even quicker maneuvering and my punishing blows forced the trio on the defensive. I took Mewtwo out of the fight first with my forward knifehand strike. Then, I worked on Giga Koopa and Dorf for a bit, mixing up aerials with Smash attacks. With a crushing Misfire, Dorf was down for the count. I couldn’t celebrate for long, for Giga Koopa spun into me with his Whirling Fortress, the shell spines slicing into my skin. Quickly, I shook off the pain, grabbed him by the tail and started swinging him round, grunting with the effort. When I let go, I dashed forward and punctuated things with a mighty Super Jump Punch._ **

**_Master Hand’s shout of “COMPLETE!” was lost in the wild cheering. I then noticed that Jackie had a JVC video recorder in her hand, probably recording the match so Jas could view it later._ **

**_I know that we’ll all have to fight Master Hand eventually. What new tricks will he pull up his sleeve then?_ **

**_Luigi_ **

**3 December 2002**

**Smash Mansion**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_The second and final challenge took place today, like last time, on the first anniversary of Melee. Due to my upswing in confidence, I decided to go first. I was taken to Final Destination, where Master Hand gave a sinister laugh as he floated toward me. And then, the battle began._ **

**_MH’s attacks were similar to the first tournament, with a few upgrades. Some of his punching and swiping attacks could bury me for a few seconds, and he’d poke me thrice instead of once. For my part, I used similar tactics during the fight. I jumped behind him to evade his lasers. I attacked mainly from the air, fast-falling to the stage whenever he blasted into the air and rolling out of the way of his flying punches and swats. Then, I introduced him to the Green Missile, an attack that had him smoldering and reeling. My face was sweaty and set, my body jumped and leaped and flipped. When an attack left MH stuck to the ground, that’s when I’d pound him with harder attacks, but for the most part, I used aerial attacks to batter away at him._ **

**_When MH’s hit points were halfway depleted, everything froze._ **

**_“What the…?” I asked._ **

**_MH grinned, if that was possible. “I’d like to introduce you to someone,” he said._ **

**_Maniacal giggling sounded behind me, and I whipped around to face another giant glove with wriggling fingers. Who was_ ** **that _?! Did MH_ clone _himself?! This was shaping up to be a tough fight!_**

**_“Did I miss anything?” asked the wriggling hand._ **

**_“Actually—you arrived right on time,” said MH. “The look on Luigi’s face right now is priceless, don’t you agree?”_ **

**_“That’s the truth of it,” giggled the wriggling hand. To me, he said, “I am Crazy Hand, Master Hand’s twin brother and the Hand of Destruction. Let’s see if you have what it takes to beat both of us!” He giggled again as MH joined in his laughter._ **

**_I took a slow, deep breath and let it out. “C’mon, L. You can do this,” I said before jumping back into the fight._ **

**_And I approached it with extra finesse and caution, because attacking one could leave me open to the other’s attack. Together, they could stun me with a clapping attack, whack me back and forth like a Pong ball, and grab, squeeze and slam me into the stage. A single snap of their fingers could daze me unless I shielded against it, and Crazy Hand could rain bombs all over the stage. In the stands, there was dead silence, everyone else just as shocked at Crazy Hand’s appearance as me._ **

**_But the shock wore off as I continued to dominate the fight. Mario started cheering again first, followed by Peach, Yoshi, DK, Kirby, Fox, Ness, Falcon, Pikachu, Link, Zelda and finally the rest of the Smashers. Then, Josh started a clapping cheer, joined by his wife, son and daughter-in-law. And I could hear Grace exclaim, “He’s gonna do it! You’re gonna do it, Luigi!”_ **

**_That show of faith in me was all I needed. I brushed off the claps, the punches, the swipes, grabs, squeezes, swats and bombs and other things in the Hands’ arsenal. I dodged and slid and stung with fierce knifehand strikes and kicks and punches of my own. Master Hand fell to my Super Jump Punch, and Crazy Hand barely saw my Misfire coming. Both let out an echoing cry before sailing off into the distance._ **

**_Thus, I was the first Smasher who faced Crazy Hand in a fight—and won._ **

**_After the other Smashers had their turn, there was an informal Q &A with Crazy Hand, where we learned that the whole “craziness” thing was part of his persona, and that he was just as affable as Master Hand. I think CH was trying to wrap his—fingers—around the fact that I was on almost equal ground with him as far as fighting skills were concerned._ **

**_Master Hand and Crazy Hand announced that Melee was officially over. Our next matches wouldn’t affect our win-loss records, and the closing ceremony was scheduled for early next year. Good move. Let’s get the holidays over with first._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**17 January 2003**

**Smash Mansion**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Melee’s closing ceremony was today. We sat in the Main Hall and ate finger foods while discussing the best parts of this tournament and possible improvements for next time. MH knows for sure that there’s gonna be a third tournament, as he’s aware of it’s ever-increasing popularity. It’s only a matter of how long it’ll be until the third tournament._ **

**_“It was lovely meeting you all,” said Crazy Hand, “in a crazy way, of course.”_ **

**_“And it was lovely to see my returning Smashers interact so well with the newcomers,” added Master Hand. “When the third tournament is realized, I hope to expand Smash’s horizons even more.”_ **

**_“Who else do you have in mind?” asked Samus._ **

**_“Ah-ah-ah,” chided MH. “It’s a surprise.”_ **

**_“Hey, Master Hand,” Mario piped up. “My new gadget, F.L.U.D.D., came in handy during my adventure at Isle Delfino. Is there anyway the third tournament will allow me to work F.L.U.D.D. into my fighting style?”_ **

**_MH beamed at him. “Anything is possible,” he simply replied. Turning to me, he added, “The same goes with your Poltergust.”_ **

**_“How did you know…?” I asked._ **

**_“I just do,” MH said smoothly._ **

**_The two Hands then brought out a big cake in the shape of the Smash symbol and cut it together, like a pair of newlyweds. There was even enough for seconds!_ **

**_Another exciting Smash tournament has come to an end. But at least we have a third one to look forward to!_ **

**_Luigi_ **

**16 March 2003**

**Brooklyn, NY**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Mario and I volunteered as chaperones for Jas’s sixth birthday party, once again held at the park. Jules and Jackie even rented a bouncy castle for the occasion. Can’t you believe it? A bouncy castle! That bouncy castle was the life of the party, as Jas, Jake and the rest of her friends spent most of the party in it. Only such classics as a scavenger hunt, sack-races, hide-and-seek and the swings were able to draw those kids out of that bouncy castle._ **

**_“Hey,” I said to Jas as we sat at the picnic benches, eating pizza. “How would you like to see a_ ** **real _castle?”_**

**_“Peach’s castle?” asked the birthday girl. “But my mommy and daddy said I could see it over the summer.”_ **

**_“Maybe they’ll be willing to make an exception on your special day,” I said. “Mario and I will talk to Peach after talking to your parents. Would it be nice for you to celebrate your next birthday at a real castle instead of a bouncy castle?”_ **

**_“Celebrating at a castle would warrant a more special occasion,” said Jackie. “Four more years, and you’ll be in the double-digits. Want to wait until then to have a party at the castle?”_ **

**_“Okay,” Jas agreed._ **

**_“We’ll still talk to Peach,” I said._ **

**_“If she was willing to host a wedding, then she’ll probably be willing to host a birthday party,” said Jackie. “But Jas, when the time comes, your dad and I expect you to conduct yourself properly.”_ **

**_“I won’t misbehave,” said Jas. “Cross my heart.”_ **

**_Later, we had the customary cake and ice cream, and then Jas opened her presents. Among them was the video game based on Mario’s island adventures,_ ** **Super Mario Sunshine _. I guess Nintendo really has to make a video game off of everything big Mario does—even taking a vacation._**

**_“I still wanna be like you when I grow up,” whispered Jas._ **

**_“You mean—fight ghosts, like I did?” I asked._ **

**_“No—I wanna be a mechanic,” said Jas, “but fighting ghosts sounds fun, too.”_ **

**** **And dangerous _, I wanted to add, but maybe she’d understand that part better when she was older._**

**_Mario and I helped the adults clean up, and then we said our goodbyes before spending the night at our apartment._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**24 March 2003**

**Los Angeles, CA**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_I’m spending a few days in the City of Angels due to a special occasion. My new friend and colleague in the ghost-hunting business, Grace, turned twenty-one today. And what better way to celebrate reaching the legal drinking and gambling age than going to a nice nightclub?_ **

**_Wisely, the guests arrived before things started getting crazy. The birthday girl was shocked, and then elated, that I’d shown up. I explained that I had some partygoing experience myself, and I’d be the perfect candidate for showing everyone the ropes._ **

**_“You dance?” asked Grace._ **

**_I nodded._ **

**_Before that, though, we primed ourselves with some dinner, first sharing a platter of sliders and then ordering sundaes for everyone. Gracie herself was served a warm brownie sundae with sparklers on top. We all took pictures with our Kodak cameras before she dug in._ **

**_At 8p.m. sharp, the DJ started spinning the music. “Get Busy” by Sean Paul was first on the list. We silently decided that opening presents could wait and immediately hit the dance floor. I started busting loose, breaking down my body like I did in the clubs in the MK and the Smash Lounge, the patrons wasting no time noticing and pausing their own dancing to watch. Grace and her friends’ mouths flew open, and Roland appeared especially interested. They formed a circle around me, clapping and egging me on, and I responded by dancing more and more passionately. You should’ve seen the way my body wriggled and shimmied! After the song finished, I rested, allowing the others to have their turn. Roland and Grace danced together, cheek to cheek, him spinning her around like an expert ballroom dancer, her arms around his neck while his hands were on her waist. The two of them shared breathless kisses as they danced, the very picture of young love. I gamely sat out two or three songs before jumping back in to the first notes of Fat Joe’s “What’s Luv?”, several clubgoers doing their best at copying my stellar moves. Throughout the dinner proper, I’d remained sober, but as the birthday girl and her paramour and her friends began cutting loose, I ordered my first drink of the night. More party hits were spinning, from “Rock Your Body” to “Stand Up” to “Get Low” to “Crazy in Love”. Bodies swayed and voices laughed and whooped, and I took that energy and made it my own._ **

**_“All right!” I heard someone say. “The green one knows what this is all about!”_ **

**_Indeed._ **

**_We all danced and sweated until the club closed for the night. Then, we went outside, where Grace opened her presents. Roland had given her a new iPod, while I gave her a small trophy which read, “To Super Grace—A Super Ghost Hunter.”_ **

**_“There’s no such thing as a ‘best’ present,” she said. “Any present is a good present. But—thank you, L. If you wanna go full-time on this ghost-hunting stuff, Gadd has an opening.”_ **

**_I chuckled. “Thanks, but no thanks,” I said._ **

**_“I understand,” said Grace, “but be ready. You’ll never know when the Professor might call you up.”_ **

**_“I’ll remember that,” I told her. “Happy birthday, Grace.”_ **

**_We all said our goodbyes, and then I hailed a taxi which took me back to my hotel._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**28 July 2003**

**MK**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Today, I participated in the Toadstool Tour Golf Tournament. I invited Grace to serve as my caddy, and she politely declined, telling me that she had to get ready for her junior year at UCLA. But she’d be happy to be my caddy at the next golf tournament. School came first, after all. Eventually, a Green Toad volunteered to be my caddy._ **

**_Instead of boring you with a narration of eighteen rounds of golf, I’ll give you some highlights. Daisy showed off her golfing prowess, and I couldn’t help but snark a little bit at Waluigi during his turn on the green. Once again, Koopa was present under a flag of truce. He finished the golf tournament in third place, with Peach coming in second and Daisy winning first prize. I was so happy for my Flower Princess._ **

**_I was getting a bit tired of Mario winning at everything, too, but you didn’t hear that from me._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**7 November 2003**

**MK**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_We did something new with our kart races today. Instead of one racer per kart, there were now—two racers per kart! This tournament was called Double Dash, and we all got to pick our teammates prior to the race. Peach picked Daisy, DK picked his nephew, Diddy, a newcomer to the kart races, a Koopa Troopa picked a Koopa Paratroopa, Wario picked Waluigi, Koopa picked BJ, Toad picked a newcomer named Toadette and I picked Mario._ **

**_Mario and I were the perfect team for a two-person kart race! I manned the kart, while Mario handled the items. Now that I could have both my hands on the wheel, I could better steer and control the kart, while Mario expertly scouted enemies and tossed Banana Peels for those behind us and Shells for those in front of us. The tournament was divided into four cups: Mushroom, Flower, Star and Special, with four races per cup. In addition to the usual Item Blocks, there were Blocks grouped into twos, which yielded two useful items instead of one._ **

**_Best of all, when my hands got tired, Mario and I could easily switch places. Mario leaned hard on the gas pedal while I held onto the railing, clutching an item or two and narrowing my eyes at approaching racers. I’ve never been in a kart race like this before, and the feeling of euphoria was indescribable. Mario and I also took turns with the stereo; he’d play some of his favorite songs, and I’d play some of mine. We laughed and high-fived each other, and most importantly, we didn’t let the other do all of the elbow work. The item handler would give the driver tips on how to better maneuver the vehicle, and vice versa. It was this teamwork which guided us into first or second place in all of the races._ **

**_We all ended up—where else—at Rainbow Road. A finale we knew all too well. The race started with Mario at the wheel, and at the green light, he nailed the gas and zoomed us forward. In the rearview mirror, I could see his mouth working. He snapped at the racers who tossed items at us and even let fly some colorful words in Italian. Then, he’d catch himself once he remembered that there were kids in the audience._ **

**_On the final lap, he turned control of the kart over to me, while he let off steam throwing items. I settled easily into the driver’s seat, fingers molded to the wheel, keeping my temper boiling just under the surface as I muscled against the other karts. I caught Mario’s expression as a weaved the kart through the course’s infamous hairpin curves. He appeared quite envious of my coolness under pressure. As far as I was concerned, that was for the best._ **

**_We zoomed across the finish line as “Hey Ya” by Outkast blared on our stereo. We waved at the crowd as they cheered for us, and then held hands as we were awarded the first place prize. Mario was so happy that he actually lifted me up and swung me round._ **

**_Boy, am I beat. I’d better get some rest._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**10 November 2003**

**MK**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Our fifth-ever Mario Party was held at Peach’s Castle. And it’s so close to the fifth anniversary of these parties, too! Toad and a Boo were among the newest party guests, and though the Boo freaked me out a little, I still had a good time. This party’s theme had to do with dreams—dreams and nightmares. Of course, Koopa and his allies were on the side of the nightmares, and we heroes were on the side of dreams. Each board dealt with a specific type of dream, too. First, there was Toy Dream, followed by Rainbow Dream, Pirate Dream, Undersea Dream, Future Dream, Sweet Dream (yummm) and finally Koopa’s Nightmare. That last board packed a wallop of mood whiplash, but it was lessened somewhat when we managed to clear the board. I think my winning by doing absolutely nothing helped._ **

**_After the party, I had changed into my night clothes when Grace called. She sounded extremely excited, and I had some clue why before she told me. Roland had proposed to her, and she said yes. She was now an engaged woman! The two planned to marry next summer and invited me and Mario to their wedding. As soon as she hung up, I told Mario the good news, and he said that he’d be happy to attend the ceremony._ **

**_So, all of my friends are getting married. But Daisy and I aren’t in a rush to tie the knot, and Mario and Peach—I can’t speak for them, but I don’t see a trip to the chapel on the horizon for them, either._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**21 November 2003**

**Beanbean Kingdom**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Well—a new villain has been added to our rogues gallery. Her name is Cackletta, and she’s stolen Peach’s voice! At least she_ ** **thinks _she does; what she doesn’t know is that Peach had anticipated her arrival and swapped places with a Birdo, which means that Cackletta stole that Birdo’s voice instead. Her right-hand man is a crazed inventor named Fawful, and let me tell you—that guy would give Gadd a run for his money. Their plan is to use what they think is Peach’s voice to activate an ancient artifact called—the Beanstar, which has the power to grant wishes. And so, Mario and I were whisked off on a brand new adventure in a brand new fantasyland!_**

**_Shortly after our arrival, Mario and I rescued the Beanbean Kingdom’s equivalent of Peach—Prince Peasley! My God, was he handsome! If one gets past the whole green-skin thing, they’ll find that Peasley is good enough to eat. He has long, shoulder-length blond hair, a broad chest, muscular arms, a flowing, red cape and a cool-looking rapier. Once Mario and I freed him from Cackletta’s curse, I could barely take my eyes off of him. He enlisted our help in finding the Beanstar pieces before Cackletta reached them, and we instantly agreed._ **

**_This adventure is gonna be better than I thought._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**22 November 2003**

**Beanbean Kingdom**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Mario drank—something—a vendor offered him and got sick. Very sick. The doctor examined him and told us that he’d come down with Bean Fever. Unless we cured him with Crabbie Grass, my big bro would spend the rest of his life as a bean! This Crabbie Grass was located in Guffawha Ruins—a home to ferocious monsters who showed no mercy toward intruders._ **

**_Yaaaah!_ **

**_Do you honestly think that I wanted to be f—ing monster food?!_ **

**_But I didn’t have much of a choice, now did I?_ **

**_Before I get into that, I need to tell you a few quick things. Mario and I have learned to fight with hammers. These hammers pack more of a punch than our fists, and they’re good for deflecting projectiles, too. And not only have we taught ourselves to fight with hammers, but we also taught ourselves to perform special, choreographed team attacks. We call them Bros Attacks, and if our timing is right, these attacks can increase in power._ **

**_Now, back to the story._ **

**_I was once again in a situation where I had to save Mario, with frightening creatures blocking my path. This time, there was no plucky young woman around to help me. But did I run? No. Did I want to run? Yes. Did my love for Mario overpower my desire to run and not look back for the second time in the new millennium? Yes._ **

**_On my way to this Guffawha Ruins, I was fortunate enough to meet the Thunder God (no, not THAT one). He sat me down, and we talked a little bit about my situation. I told him of my trepidation, and he knew just the solution._ **

**_“You have heart,” he said. “I see it in you. In fact, I think you have enough heart to wield—the power of the thunderstorms!”_ **

**_“Thunderstorms, huh?” I asked. “I mean, my bro and I can control one element—fire.”_ **

**_“Why control fire when you can control_ ** **thunder _?” quizzed the Thunder God. “You can manipulate it in a greater variety of ways than simply chucking fireballs.”_**

**_I thought about it. “Yeah—I’ve always wanted to manipulate electricity.”_ **

**_And so, the instruction began. It started off basic, with me learning to simply concentrate and generate the lightning in my fist. Then, I learned to manipulate it from hand to hand. Eventually, I graduated to shooting lightning bolts at targets, similar to Pikachu, and then using the electricity to get past tight squeezes. And finally, I learned to infuse lightning with my other attacks, first with my fists ( I got in several electric uppercuts) and finally my trusty Hammer. Ho-ho! I was now a master of the Thunderhand!_ **

**_Armed with this new ability, I heartily thanked the Thunder God before continuing on my journey. And it wasn’t long before I came upon Guffawha Ruins and its monsters. Using what I learned, I subdued the monsters, grabbed the Crabbie Grass and hightailed it back to where my Bean Fevered brother lay._ **

**_Once I fed him the Crabbie Grass, the green color disappeared, and he gasped as his fever broke. I just broke down in tears and hugged him, and he hugged me, too._ **

**_I let him recover for an hour before telling him about my adventure to retrieve the Crabbie Grass for him. When I told him of how I learned the Thunderhand, he smiled knowingly._ **

**_“Somehow, I knew you’d pick up electrokinesis,” he said._ **

**_Mario needs his rest, so we’re spending the night at a hotel. We’ll be back in action tomorrow!_ **

**_Luigi_ **

**23 November 2003**

**MK**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Mario was full of energy when we woke up this morning, so we set out to confront Cackletta and halt her evil scheme. We first cornered her and Fawful at a university, where I used my hammer to knock Fawful away. As our journey progressed, I found that I could incorporate my Thunderhand into our Bros. Attacks. My personal favorite was the Super Thunder Bros, in which I actually went underground and surprised our enemies with a thunderous uppercut! Wow! If there’s another Smash tournament, then I’m gonna talk to Master Hand about this!_ **

**_Oh, man—there’s so much that happened during our trip to the Beanbean Kingdom, and way too much to tell you. So many times Mario and I got separated and our touching reunions when we found each other again. So many times where he displayed concern for me, and I for him. I even got to meet the Jellyfish Sisters, where I perfected my Thunderhand technique. A little later, I got another chance to play hero when a Piranha Plant ate Peasley. He even gave me a kiss on the cheek in thanks. Sweet!_ **

**_You know what? I’ll just tell you the best part._ **

**_We’d seemingly defeated Cackletta, and we were on our way to save Peach and take back the Beanstar. But then, Fawful infused Koopa with Cackletta’s soul, turning him into a Cackletta/Koopa hybrid. Our first plan was to trick the duo using a phony Beanstar, but they saw through the ruse. Luckily, with help from one of Peach’s extra dresses, Plan B was born. That’s right, I got to cross-dress as the Mushroom Princess herself. My imitation of her was spot-on, right down to her laugh. The only problem was my moustache, so I had to cover my mouth with my hands. The Cackletta-possessed Koopa tricked me into dropping my hands, thus exposing the charade, but by then, it was too late. I’d already stolen back the real Beanstar, and now it was showtime! We battled Fawful first, and then we took on our possessed archenemy. A sudden sneak attack reduced us to 1 HP each, and then Koopa actually INHALED us—where we were confronted by Cackletta’s soul!_ **

**_Mario and I were at low health, but we weren’t out of the fight just yet. Good thing Mario had some extra Max Nuts handy. Just one of them was enough to restore most of our hit points. With our energy fully restored, we began the fight to destroy Cackletta once and for all._ **

**_Cackletta’s soul had a head and two arms, but the center was shaped like a heart, even pulsed like one. Mario and I concentrated most of our attacks there, while evading strikes from the limbs, fire attacks and big energy projectiles fired in our direction. The ones we couldn’t jump over, we fired back at our opponent using our Hammers. We abandoned solo attacks in favor of our coordinated, choreographed Bros Attacks, like the Splash Bros and Chopper Bros. It was a difficult, tiring fight, but with one lucky, powerful strike, Mario and I won the day!_ **

**_But the final blow went to Prince Peasley. He’d rigged the castle with explosives, giving us three minutes to escape. Once we were safely on the ground, we watched as the explosion shot the now Cackletta-free Koopa into the sky. As a final parting shot, Peasley wrapped Koopa up in a gift box and gave him back to us as we said farewell at the airport. We towed him on the back of our flight, and we were even nice enough to drop him off at his own castle. Since he’d been possessed, we felt like we owed him._ **

**_But think about it. I now control two elements—fire and electricity. I think I’m gonna wait awhile before I blab to my friends about it. And maybe I shouldn’t tell anyone about Peasley, either—mentioning him is_ ** **bound _to make them jealous._**

**_Before we left, Peasley and I exchanged contact information. I plan to write to him at least once a month. And if I have some time on my hands, perhaps—_ **

**_Perhaps—_ **

**_I’ll drop into the Beanbean Kingdom to visit him again._ **

**_Luigi_ **


	17. Good Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Bros continue to defend Peach and her kingdom from Koopa and other threats. Sibling rivalry flares at a sporting event. A couple ties the knot and later welcomes a child. And Mario takes shocking action to deal with the Star Gate.

**16 March 2004**

**Brooklyn, NY**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_The community pool helped host Jas’s seventh birthday party. And as Jas gets older, she looks more and more like her dad. She’s also picked up Julian’s outgoing personality and love of exercise, but that doesn’t stop her from eating sweets!_ **

**_I put on my swimsuit, plunged into the pool and helped organize games with the kids. Someone started a splashing war, but it ended when we accidentally splashed a lifeguard. Parents accompanied their kids, of course, checking periodically for “prune fingers”. And once we all had our fill of swimming and playing water-based games, we dried ourselves off, dressed back in our regular clothes and ate—wraps. There were ham-and-cheese, turkey and Swiss and vegetarian wraps. To wash it down, the guests could choose between fruit punch and soda. And to cap off the celebration—a big cake lit by a candle shaped like the number 7._ **

**_In other news, preparations for Roland and Grace’s wedding are underway. The pair have settled for a traditional ceremony in a church, followed by a casual reception in the park. Nothing splashy—they had better things to do with their money. Now_ ** **that’s _thinking green._**

**_Time to write my monthly letter to Prince Peasley!_ **

**_Luigi_ **

**28 June 2004**

**Los Angeles, CA**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Today was Grace and Roland’s special day! Mario and I got to sit in the first pew, alongside Professor Gadd, the bride’s mom, Brigitte, and a slew of the bride’s childhood friends. Greg, in a show of goodwill, was the best man, and Becky was the maid of honor._ **

**_Roland stood at the altar, clad in a navy tuxedo with a pinstripe tie, forgoing the customary flower on his lapel in favor of a Shine Sprite replica. His curly red hair was perfectly coiffed, and the way it framed his face—holy ravioli. Grace was one lucky gal!_ **

**_“Here Comes the Bride” began to play on the church organ, and we all stood as Grace walked through the chapel doors in a sleek, white wedding gown. No frills or puffy skirts or poufy sleeves—just a sleeveless, simple, yet elegant gown and silver wedge heels. A bouquet of sunflowers was clasped in her hands as her dad, Niels, walked her down the aisle. He wore a white shirt, gray vest, gray tie, gray blazer and gray slacks, and was clearly fighting back tears._ **

**_Grace’s auburn hair was in a loose ponytail, secured by a white ribbon. A moderate amount of makeup accentuated her face, but her freckles were still visible. When she reached the altar, she smiled at her groom, and he smiled back._ **

**_“Who gives this woman to be wed?” asked the priest._ **

**_“I do,” said the proud papa. “Niels Larssen.” He kissed Grace on the cheek and—quite reluctantly—let her go to join her husband-to-be._ **

**_“Take care of her,” he beseeched his soon-to-be son-in-law._ **

**_“I will,” Roland promised._ **

**_Thankfully, there were no objections or hiccups. The bride and groom exchanged traditional vows. Grace gave Roland her grandfather’s ring, and Roland gave Grace his great-great grandmother’s ring. The priest pronounced them man and wife, and the two shared a deep, hot kiss, to cheers from the congregation._ **

**_Grace changed into a cream-colored, knee length dress and more comfortable sandals, and off we went to the park for the reception. Her proud parents, along with Greg, Gadd and Becky, toasted the couple, and then Mr. and Mrs. Roland Butter shared their first dance. Finally, other couples joined them on the dance floor, while the rest of us told stories and nibbled on hors’ d’eurves. At sunset, the newlyweds cut the cake and seductively fed each other forkfuls before serving up the rest of the pastry to the wedding guests._ **

**_Once the cake was eaten, we all lined up and showered the pair with confetti and Silly String as they climbed into a limousine. We cheered as the limo whisked them off toward their honeymoon, catching a glimpse of them kissing in the backseat before the limo turned the corner._ **

**_If things go according to plan, Grace and Roland will return from their honeymoon in October or November. They plan to send a postcard once they’re settled into their honeymoon suite._ **

**_Once it had gotten completely dark, my bro and I helped clean up before catching a ride to our hotel, where we stayed in adjoining rooms._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**5 November 2004**

**MK**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_I met the Butters at the train depot as they returned from their honeymoon. And as soon as they stepped off the train, I knew that something was different about them. Grace was_ ** **glowing _! She’d allowed her hair to grow slightly past her shoulders, and the way she carried herself suggested newfound maturity. She and her husband were arm-in-arm, and I walked over to help them with their luggage._**

**_“Welcome back,” I said._ **

**_“Thanks, L,” said Grace. “We kinda missed you.” As she spoke, she put a hand over her belly._ **

**_“Any news from the MK?” asked Roland._ **

**_“Just the usual Koopa stuff,” I said._ **

**_“I think he targets this place just for sport,” said Grace._ **

**_“Or maybe he loves Peach_ ** **that _much,” offered Roland._**

**_“Maybe,” muttered Grace, patting her belly._ **

**_“Love?” I asked. “He comes in, firing cannonballs and making a big show of military force. That’s not love. That’s obsession. Obsession and lust.”_ **

**_“Lust for her magic?” asked Roland. “Or lust for…?”_ **

**_“Let’s—get off that subject, shall we?” I broke in, turning green. “Did you two go on any adventures during your honeymoon?”_ **

**_Grace beamed. “Well—you can say that we started a_ ** **new _adventure together,” she said, her hand still on her belly._**

**_“An adventure that will last a lifetime,” added Roland, placing a hand over his wife’s._ **

**_I gasped, hands flying to my mouth. “Oh, my—a little Butter is on the way?”_ **

**_They nodded._ **

**_“We’re about four months along,” said Grace._ **

**_“Congratulations!” I said. “Boy or girl?”_ **

**_“Tomorrow, we’re gonna see the doctor to find out,” said Roland._ **

**_“I’m so happy for you!” I gushed. “If you want—maybe I can help with the baby-proofing and stuff.”_ **

**_“We’ll take all the help we can get,” Roland told me._ **

**_“Do you—need a ride?” I asked them._ **

**_“We’ve already arranged transportation,” said Grace, “but thank you for the offer.”_ **

**_“One last thing,” I said. “Does Becky know? Does Gadd know?”_ **

**_“As soon as we get unpacked, I’ll tell them the good news,” Grace promised me. “Take care, L.”_ **

**_“You, too,” I said._ **

**_I kept to myself as I returned home and went about my day. But inside, I was bursting with joy. Grace was about to be a mom. I think she’ll make an excellent parent._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**8 November 2004**

**MK**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_After weeks of preparation, the Power Tennis Tournament finally arrived! The action began early this morning, with my bro and I, along with Peach, Daisy, Wario, Waluigi, DK, Diddy, Yoshi, a Koopa Troopa, a Boo and a Shy Guy arriving at the tennis courts with rackets and tennis balls in hand. The matches started at 9a.m. sharp, with me facing off against Waluigi._ **

**_Yeah, we weren’t even close to becoming friends. The two of us played an aggressive game, with me winning by one point. The rest of the tournament continued as planned, until it was almost noon. At that point, Mario and I were in an intense contest against Wario and Waluigi. I helped Mario score the winning point, nearly getting struck in the face in the process. Wario and Waluigi threw a little hissy-fit as Mario and I high-fived and congratulated each other. With our victory, the Wario Bros had been knocked out of competition._ **

**_During a break, I found out that the Wario Bros were none too happy about their elimination and took a black Sharpie to me and Mario’s picture’s on the bracket spread; they were chased away by security. I just rolled my eyes and thought nothing of it. Looking towards the stands, I saw Josh and his brood chowing down on concession food, chatting up—Roland and Grace! My new friends and old friends had finally met up! My gaze lingered over the scene until it was time for the tournament to resume._ **

**_Up next, it was me and my bro against Yoshi and DK. Except the screen then changed to show the Wario Bros, back in competition! The arena was plunged into confusion, and then Koopa arrived on a blimp made to resemble one of his airships, with Wario and Waluigi in tow. Peach frowned lightly in disapproval, and everyone in the stands booed and hissed. Then, the Wario Bros attacked, firing Bob-ombs at us! Those two were actually trying to_ ** **hurt _us because we eliminated them! Koopa aided the duo by grabbing armfuls of Bob-ombs and flinging them in our direction. Bravely, Mario and I grabbed our tennis rackets and battled back, sending the harmful objects off-course where they’d cause no harm. Even our fellow players jumped in to help as the spectators cheered us on._**

**_Then, Koopa sent a Bullet Bill at us, but Mario gave it a solid whack, sending it into the Wario Bros’ mechanism. In the mad scramble to get it back, Wario fell atop Waluigi. The launcher then flipped upwards and fired a Bob-omb at Koopa’s blimp. It detonated, and there we could see rows upon rows of Bob-ombs._ **

**_“This looks bad,” I remarked._ **

**_Koopa lost control of his blimp and could only hang on as it soared toward the Wario Bros. I glimpsed Josh covering Joan, Jules covering his wife and daughter and Roland covering his pregnant wife before I, too hit the deck and braced for impact. The blimp encountered the stadium floor, the premises rocked by a huge explosion, destroying most of the area. Miraculously, nobody was killed or seriously injured._ **

**_We had to pause the tournament to repair the arena, which only took about an hour. In a gesture of conciliation, Mario arranged for the Wario Bros to be allowed back into competition, and for Koopa and his son, BJ, to join them. That’s Mario for you. Always kind and just and forgiving._ **

**_Due to the delay, the tournament went on later than projected. As always, the affair was divided into singles and doubles. The doubles were conducted first, and then the singles. I teamed with Mario in the doubles round, and our final match pitted us against our respective princesses. They gave us a good game, and after an action-packed eighteen minutes, we scored a close win over them. Peach and Daisy were great about it, offering each of us a peck on the cheek. And then Daisy gave me a big, wet one on the mouth. And then I took her in my arms, and we started making out until an official nicely asked us to tone it down for the young ones. So, we sneaked into the locker room, put up an “out of order” sign and got in a quick one during the transition into singles. And, well, since there were showers in the locker room…_ **

**_Five minutes before the singles round began, Daisy and I emerged, nice and freshened up, making sure to take down the “out of order” sign. I took a deep breath and grabbed up a brand-new tennis racket. This was my chance to take the singles bracket by storm._ **

**_My first match was against Koopa Troopa. Then, I faced Waluigi (again) and Koopa. And my final opponent? Mario._ **

**_We stared each other down, smacking our rackets against our palms, before the contest began. And let me tell you—it was an exhausting, sweaty contest. I focused all of my angst, ire, envy and frustration on my racket, on my swing, and on the ball. But with every point I managed to score, Mario managed to score two. The spectators clung to the edges of their seats, watching in suspenseful silence, as Mario and I volleyed that tennis ball back and forth. Slowly, my greater jump height, reach and overall better athleticism began to overtake Mario’s aggression and force. Sweat nearly blinded my vision and got into my nostrils and mouth, and I wound up taking off my shirt in the middle of the showdown, to murmurs of admiration. The wind blew lightly over my heated skin, but it did nothing to quell the fire inside me. I wanted to_ ** **win _. I wanted to win over Mario, on this tennis court, in front of God and everyone. Three years after rescuing Mario, the hubbub, sadly, had begun to die down. It was time I reminded them that Mario wouldn’t even be here if not for me. Everyone was slowly forgetting about what I did, yet they all seemed to remember what Mario did and has done for nineteen years? SO UNFAIR!_**

**_Throwing the last of my strength into my swing, I finally scored the winning goal against Mario after twenty-five good minutes of play._ **

**_I raised my arms as the spectators around me cheered up a storm. They hadn’t forgotten after all. They actually_ ** **hadn’t _! How do I know? Well, one spectator cried out, “Hey, that’s the ghost-hunter! Let’s give him a hand!” And in that crowd, I also saw the seven people who’d never forget my actions three years ago, no matter what. The victory cooled my fire, and I slowly calmed down as people started chanting my name._**

**_I did it. I took the singles bracket by storm._ **

**_But then—my victory celebration happened._ **

**_When I was presented with my trophy, I was so happy. For once in my life, everyone was genuinely cheering for me and calling me by my name. Not “Mario’s little brother”. Not “Green Mario”. But my own, God-given name. I was dancing and twirling about with my trophy, drinking in the cheers, reveling in the knowledge that whatever fan clubs I had out there were alive and well. Everything was great._ **

**_Until Mario showed up._ **

**_He marched onto the stage, applauding and half-heartedly congratulating me. I could tell that something was up by the tone of his voice. He was going on and on about how happy he was for me and saying things like “Whoo-hoo! Nice job! Way to go!”, but there was just something—passive aggressive—in the way he said them. When Mario reached me, he gave me a “friendly” pat on the back—_ **

**_And then—_ **

**_I felt it—_ **

**_Slight pressure and stinging on my right foot. So, I looked down—_ **

**_And—_ **

**_There—_ **

**_Mario’s shoe was firmly over my foot, grinding it into the dirt. He must’ve seen me wince, for he looked down, too, watching himself_ ** **step on my foot _. And there was this—strange look on his face._**

**_I gave him a look of pure disbelief as he continued to press his shoe against my toes, intruding on my moment and outright spoiling it. He looked back up, still sporting that bemused expression, and gazed into my face._ **

**_And then he laughed._ **

**_He actually laughed._ **

**_My big bro—the very man I looked up to—who cares so god—m much about me, stepped on my foot because I beat him in a tennis match and thought it was hilarious._ **

**_Very mature, Mario._ **

**_Very f—ing mature._ **

**_I don’t remember much after that. I remember that my trophy didn’t look as appealing anymore, so I put it in my closet. Then, I turned up my music and just—danced._ **

**_Wow._ **

**_Just—wow._ **

**_I don’t know what else to say. I think I’ll just end this entry here._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**9 November 2004**

**MK**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_I still don’t understand. I thought Mario was a better sportsman than this. In all of our previous sports tournaments, he didn’t act up because I won. Why did he step on my foot in front of everybody? Why did he ruin my special moment? Why, why, why?_ **

**_This morning, Mario offered me a perfunctory apology and told me that it had been an “accident”. Yeah, sure. It didn’t_ ** **look _like an accident, especially with the way he was laughing about it. But I didn’t lash out. I just smiled at him and told him I accepted the apology before sending him on his way. Something looking like regret had flashed across his face, but he’d swiftly composed himself and left. Then, I cranked my music back up and spent the morning dancing off the rest of my roiling emotions before commencing my routine of taking plumbing jobs in the MK and New York._**

**_After work was done for the day, my mood hadn’t improved at all. On the contrary, it had worsened. When I walked into Josh and Julian’s gym, the row of spin bikes were already cleaned and set up. Father and son even had my favorite locker ready for me. The minute he saw me, Josh grabbed his cell phone and opened it, but hesitated._ **

**_“It’s okay,” I said, a little tightly. “I may be upset, but I don’t want him to worry about me.”_ **

**_“Luigi—Jules and I know what we saw yesterday,” Josh said, his voice quietly angry. I don’t think I’d ever seen him angry before. “_ ** **You _know what you saw. And I thought I could expect better from him.”_**

**_“Josh,” I sighed, whipping off my shirt and hopping onto a spin bike._ **

**_“I can’t believe he did that to you,” Jules joined in, that same calm anger in his voice. Like father, like son indeed. “And you know what gets me? My little girl saw it.”_ **

**_“Is Jas okay?” I asked._ **

**_“She’s just—confused,” said Jules. “Mom’s pretty worked up about it. Jackie’s p—ed. Your new friends, Grace and Roland, are pretty p—ed, too.”_ **

**_“Julian, we don’t use that kind of talk,” Josh said sternly._ **

**_“Look, I’m sorry, okay? It’s just…”_ **

**_“I know,” Josh put an arm around his son. “I know.”_ **

**_“You braved your worst fears to save him, and this is how he thanks you?” Jules went on. “That’s my thought process right now.”_ **

**_“So is mine,” I said, plugging my earphones into my iPod and setting the music to shuffle._ **

**_“Mine, too,” said Josh._ **

**_“Josh—call him,” I said before facing forward and beginning to pedal._ **

**_It was a deeply therapeutic experience. My favorite tunes playing at just the right volume in my ears, from old favorites to the newest hits. The continuous motion of my legs. My eyes closing and my mind going blank as I worked myself harder and harder. Perspiration painted my face and slid down my neck and forked down my arms and back and the rest of my body. I breathed in and out in a sharp cadence, in through the nose, out through the mouth. Thirty minutes into my workout, my foul mood finally began to extinguish. I took a quick Gatorade break before resuming my pedaling for another thirty minutes, and on and on it went._ **

**_Finally, I just let go for forty-five minutes until I was dripping and sopping with sweat. And then I slid off, wiped down the bike and wiped my face and neck before resting on the bench._ **

**_“All right, L,” said Josh. “I gave him a call. He knows you’re okay.”_ **

**_“That’s good to know,” I said as I drained my sports drink._ **

**_“What are you gonna do?” asked Josh._ **

**_“I’m gonna do what I usually do to get this out of my system, and then I’m gonna cool off and hear him out,” I said. “You told me yourself that I shouldn’t let something like this tear us apart. Maybe it works both ways, too.”_ **

**_“But this isn’t a misunderstanding,” said Jules._ **

**_“Maybe it is,” I said. “Maybe it_ ** **was _an accident, and I just let my imagination run off. When he decides to explain himself, I’ll listen. I don’t know if I’ll forgive him right away, but I’ll at least listen.”_**

**_Father and son exchanged a look._ **

**_“Maybe you’re right,” Jules said finally. “Maybe we all just assumed the worst because of your—situation. But the fact remains that he_ ** **laughed _about it, and Jas saw the whole thing. He’s supposed to be a positive role model for children, and here he was, acting like that! That gets under my skin more than anything.”_**

**_“After I clear my head, I’m positive that my bro and I will get this sorted out,” I said. “Just—don’t do anything_ ** **I _wouldn’t do, all right?”_**

**_“Very well,” said Josh._ **

**_“You have my word,” said Jules. “Good luck, L.”_ **

**_“Thanks,” I said before taking my leave._ **

**_Back home, I played some more downtempo music as I fixed myself some dinner and poured a glass of wine. While I was eating, I received a call from Grace. She was as spirited as usual, and as Jules said, very fired up over the incident._ **

**_“L, you need to ditch that a—hole, and fast,” she said. “A brother like that is only gonna bring you more pain!”_ **

**_“I’m sure he didn’t mean it,” I said._ **

**_“Yeah—that’s what they all say,” said Grace. “I’m gonna catch the next flight out tomorrow, and I’m gonna give him a piece of my mind!”_ **

**_Luckily, cooler heads prevailed. Stress would pose a greater risk to her_ ** **bambino _, after all. After Grace calmed down, we chatted about local matters before she hung up to get some sleep._**

**_I thought Mario would at least try to explain himself, but he didn’t. Maybe I shouldn’t push him, but I need answers. I need to know what made him think it was okay to step on my foot like that. I need to know if it really_ ** **was _an accident. There are so many things I need to know._**

**_Guess I’ll sleep on it._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**10 November 2004**

**MK**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Mario woke me up bright and early with breakfast in bed. He’s always known how to soften my edges. We made small talk as I ate, the two of us sharing mimosas and distractedly watching the morning news. Once I was finished eating, Mario’s face turned solemn—and then he apologized. Sincerely, this time._ **

**_“I—I didn’t know what I was thinking,” I said. “I was trying so hard to be happy for you, but I guess I just got jealous. I’ve told myself that I have a reputation to uphold, as the MK’s top dog, and by convincing myself of that, I’ve damaged my most important relationship—my relationship with you.”_ **

**_I smiled at him then, a big smile._ **

**_“Luigi, I—I don’t know if you can forgive me. I saw the look on your face after I stepped on your foot. You haven’t really spoken to me since. I know I hurt you and upset you, but just tell me how I can make this right.”_ **

**_“You can play the grateful game with me,” I offered._ **

**_He frowned. “The what?”_ **

**_“The grateful game. It’s always helped me after we had a disagreement.”_ **

**_“Okeydokey. How do you play this—grateful game?”_ **

**_“It’s simple. You silently list the ways you’re grateful for the person you had a fight with. And then you’ll come to realize that whatever grudge you’re holding over that person is—ludicrous. C’mon—let’s play the grateful game together.”_ **

**_And so we did._ **

**_Both of us felt better when we finished._ **

**_“You and I are the only people standing between this kingdom and a power-hungry turtle,” I said. “If some random misunderstanding tears us apart, then we put the lives of every Toad here at stake. We’re brothers. We have to look out for each other.”_ **

**_“That sounds like something Josh would say,” said Mario._ **

**_“Yes, because he’s the one who said it,” I said. It was a piece of advice I haven’t forgotten, even after fourteen years._ **

**_“In that case, he’s absolutely right,” said Mario. “We’re a team, and whether it’s a sporting event, the Smash tournament or fighting_ ** **him _, we always get the job done because we work together. I love you, L.”_**

**_“I love you, too, Bro,” I said._ **

**_And then we hugged it out, as always, crying in each other’s arms._ **

**_“Forgive me…” breathed Mario._ **

**_“I do, Mario,” I said. “I do.”_ **

**_Later that day, I called Josh and made him promise not to rip Mario’s head off the next time they met. The crisis was over, and the two of us had made up. Then, I told him to pass it along to the rest of his family and to secure the same promise from them. When Josh reluctantly agreed, I broke the news to Grace and also asked her not to raise the roof over it._ **

**_“For the baby’s sake—I’ll try,” she said._ **

**_“Don’t try,” I said wisely. “Do.”_ **

**_“All right,” she said._ **

**_We hung up before I went about my day as usual._ **

**_Fourteen years ago, Mario had told me that we have our own thing, and it works._ **

**_And that still rings true today._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**21 November 2004**

**MK**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_I’m so glad Mario and I had that talk over a week ago. I’ve grown less and less angry over it, even coming close to forgetting about it all together. I shouldn’t be mulling over the bad things, after all. Just the good things._ **

**_I just got a letter from Peach. She’s invited me, along with Mario, Wario, Roland and Grace, to her castle. I’ll be back later to tell you how it went!_ **

**_Luigi_ **

**2 December 2004**

**MK**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Well, our tea date with Peach didn’t go_ ** **quite _as expected. I haven’t written to you lately because I was on an adventure, alongside Mario and everyone else Peach had invited, to thwart another of Koopa’s plans to take over her castle!_**

**_When we arrived at the castle, all of us were ambushed by Koopa and his minions! We put up a good fight, but we were eventually overpowered and locked into rooms with mirrors on them. Koopa must’ve had it in for me today, because the mirrors in my room projected Boos floating around. Those Boos may not have been real, but I was so frazzled! So, I sat, cross-legged, on the floor, controlling my breathing, trying not to think about those Boos and their laughter. And I started thinking about the good times I’ve shared with Mario and my friends, and the good feelings those good times brought with them._ **

**_“You know, you’ve never told me what else happened to you in that mansion,” I remembered saying to Mario not long ago._ **

**_“That’s because you don’t need those images in your head,” Mario had replied, and we’d left it at that. Even after proving my mettle, Mario always wanted to look out for me._ **

**_Sitting there in that room, I smiled to myself. “He’ll come,” I told myself. “I know he will.” Then, I took out my iPod and listened to some soft rock._ **

**_When I heard commotion, I knew that Mario had arrived. I listened in anticipation as Mario battled the boss guarding my room. I also heard Grace’s voice shouting among the fray. My bro must’ve freed her on his way to free me! Then, she probably freed Roland before the two of them joined Mario…_ **

**_The door opened, and Mario practically tackled me to the floor. “Luigi! Thank God you’re all right!”_ **

**_“Mario…” The calm gave way to full-bodied relief as we hugged wildly, the Butters smiling on._ **

**_“Where’s Peach?” I asked once we’d both settled down._ **

**_“Koopa has her,” said Mario. “Remember what he did back in ’96? Well—he’s trying it again, and this time, he’s got all of us involved.”_ **

**_“Big mistake on his part,” I said._ **

**_I stood, stretched my limbs and followed Mario out of the room._ **

**_“Thanks for helping Grace,” I told Mario._ **

**_Mario blushed. “Actually—that was all her,” he confessed, “with a bit of help from Yoshi.”_ **

**_Grace nodded. “I was able to pick the lock and break out of my room,” she explained. “I armed myself with a two-by-four and escaped to the roof, where I got Yoshi’s attention, and then he gave me one of those Wing Cap thingies. I hitched a ride on his back, and we fought and defeated the first boss, earning the key to Mario’s room. We met up with Roland in the castle’s Main Hall. Turns out, he’d managed to pick his lock, too, and he was trying to find me.”_ **

**_“All that’s left to do is to find Wario,” said Roland. “He may not be a pleasant man, but we’ll need his strength to fight Koopa.”_ **

**_I nodded. “Let’s go.”_ **

**_So, the five of us went through the portraits in the castle, solving puzzles, racing penguins, swimming through oceans and rivers, fighting imposing bosses and collecting Stars. Gracie continued to show us that she was far from a damsel in distress. She’d escaped from her confines, fended off Koopa’s minions with a two-by-four, climbed onto the roof, wore a Wing Cap, rode Yoshi and helped free Mario from his room. Now, she was knee-deep in a Mario adventure and enjoying every second of it. While four months pregnant. Anyone have a problem with that?_ **

**_When we freed Wario, all we got was a mutter of “Thanks”, and I bet he joined with us because he expected to be rewarded. But Roland was right. We needed Wario’s might to get past certain obstacles, and he could send some bosses staggering. He_ ** **did _liven things up on our trek by telling some dirty jokes. But most of the time, we broke out our iPods, finding our music more entertaining than Wario’s gross humor._**

**_Koopa had the last Star, and we all confronted him on a bleak-looking stage. He blew fire at us, but we dealt with him in our own unique way. All six of us could easily hoist him by his tail and swing him, throwing him into the five mines surrounding the arena. On contact, each mine detonated, briefly stunning our foe and breaking off a section of the stage. Once all five mines had detonated, the stage was in the shape of a star. Koopa was on his shell, dazed, bemoaning the fact that three plumbers, a dinosaur, a “silly redhead” and a pregnant woman had gotten the best of him. He relinquished the final Star and vowed to return before disappearing._ **

**_Using our Wing Caps, we all flew back to Peach’s Castle and used the last Star to restore its magic. We saw sparkles outside the stained glass window, and Peach’s form slowly materialized, along with two Toads. Gently, they floated onto the ground, and we approached them, hats in hand._ **

**_Peach smiled at us. “The power of the Stars has been restored to my castle—and it’s all thanks to you. Thank you all.”_ **

**_And then, she gave each of us a kiss on the forehead._ **

**_“You guys must be hungry after all of that,” she said. “How about I bake a delicious cake—for my heroes?”_ **

**_“May I help?” asked Grace._ **

**_“Sure.”_ **

**_So, we all wound up having that tea date, after all. Of course, after word of the adventure spread, the Toads only sang Mario’s praises. Wario was upset that he didn’t get any gold, and the Butters were okay with it. They told me that they were happy to help, and that at least they spent some quality time with their new friends._ **

**_“I almost forgot to tell you,” said Grace. “It’s a boy. We’re having a baby boy!”_ **

**_“We’ll wait till later to decide on a name,” said Roland, “but I think Gavin sounds like a good name.”_ **

**_“After the singer, Gavin Rossdale?” I queried. No Doubt was one of my newest favorite bands._ **

**_“Yes, that’s—part of the reason,” said Grace._ **

**_“Gavin is also the name of one the Piantas that raised me,” explained Roland. “I don’t know where I’d be if it weren’t for him.”_ **

**_“And for his middle name, I’m thinking about Arthur,” said Grace, “after one of my ancestors.”_ **

**_“Gavin Arthur. That’s a name that rolls off the tongue,” I mused._ **

**_All in a day’s (or a few weeks’) work. Time to get some rest!_ **

**_Luigi_ **

**6 December 2004**

**MK**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Four days after our latest adventure concluded, Peach hosted the sixth Mario Party, with Toadette as the newest guest. This year’s theme was the relationship between the sun and the moon, and day and night. Our objective was to collect Stars via playing minigames in order to fill the Star Bank. Once the Star Bank was filled, we could help end the feud between the sun and the moon._ **

**_Each of the six boards had two sides, representing day and night. The boards, in order, were: Towering Treetop, E. Gadd’s Garage, Faire Square, Snowflake Lake, Castaway Bay, and finally Clockwork Castle. After the sun and moon looked over our hard work, they agreed to squash their beef. The two were especially impressed to see that I collected several stars by—you guessed it—doing absolutely nothing._ **

**_Perhaps the sun and moon should meet up with Josh…_ **

**_Luigi_ **

**16 March 2005**

**MK**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Mario and I couldn’t make Jas’s birthday party this year. Just days into this new year, Koopa decided to throw a New Year’s celebration of his own by grabbing Peach. So, while everyone else was putting away their holiday decorations for next year, Mario and I were journeying through eight worlds and fighting Koopa’s generals._ **

**_As we approached Koopa’s Castle, I called Jules and told him about the situation._ **

**_“Hey—don’t feel bad,” he said. “Peach’s safety should be your top priority. Jas knows what you do, and she also knows that Koopa doesn’t care about someone’s birthday. You’re really not missing anything, anyway. Jackie and I decided to throw a small affair at our house.”_ **

**_“After Mario and I rescue Peach, we’ll send Jas a belated birthday present,” I said._ **

**_“And we’ll save a slice of cake for you,” said Jules. “Now go get that Koopa!”_ **

**_I hung up, nodded to Mario and burst through the castle doors to confront our nemesis. After a heated fight, we left him dazed but alive, and raced into Peach’s room._ **

**_“Oh! That was fast,” said Peach, quickly adjusting her dress and slipping on her shoes. “Thank you.”_ **

**_She kissed us on the nose, and her Toad retainers arrived to take us home._ **

**_Back in Peach’s castle, while everyone was thanking Mario, I picked out a nice birthday card for Jas and mulled over a present suitable for an eight-year-old. Later still, Peach, Mario and I brainstormed together and eventually decided to give Jas a Star. She could hang it in her room, or take it along with her for luck. Carefully, we wrapped up the Star and sent it, along with the birthday card, to Julian and Jackie’s address._ **

**** **Dio _, when will that turtle finally get the hint?!_**

**_Luigi_ **

**3 April 2005**

**MK**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_I bring very good tidings! Grace and Roland’s baby boy has arrived in this world! I was relaxing at the park when my phone rang; the proud papa was on the other end. He sounded so full of joy that he was about to explode. In the background, I could hear the baby’s squeaks. He sounded pretty healthy._ **

**_According to Roland, Grace felt her first contractions at around 8a.m. They grew more intense and frequent at 10a.m., and at 12:15p.m., she was fully in labor. Roland rushed her to the hospital, and about an hour after she was admitted, out came Gavin Arthur Butter! Once the nurses cleaned the gunk off of him, the new parents saw that Gavin had his mom’s hair color, but it was curly like his dad’s._ **

**_“He’s such a beautiful baby,” sniffled Roland. “He cried right away, and the doctor assured us that he was perfect and healthy. The instant they put him on Grace’s chest, he just snuggled into her. The two of them were skin-to-skin for ninety minutes. Oh, Luigi, we wish you could see him!”_ **

**_“Are they allowing visitors yet?” I asked._ **

**_“Just family members for now. Besides, you won’t get a good look at him now; his grandparents are here, smothering the little guy with kisses. Maybe after they leave, we’ll see if we can get you in here.”_ **

**_“How’s the new mom?”_ **

**_“Resting. Bringing another life onto this planet is hard work!”_ **

**_“I’ll say,” I said. “Congratulations, both of you.”_ **

**_“Thanks, Luigi.”_ **

**_I hung up, smiling._ **

**_I can’t wait to meet the new arrival!_ **

**_Luigi_ **

**23 April 2005**

**MK**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_The Butters brought little Gavin over to Peach’s Castle to formally introduce him. Everyone present just melted at the sight of him. We couldn’t make out his eye color yet, but he was leaning toward his mom’s eye color. Just as Roland said, the boy had little curls of auburn hair on his head. Gavin wore a green onesie with Super Mushrooms all over it, and he was curious and alert, looking around at these new people. The parents allowed us to hold Gavin, and I had the honor of holding him first. I cradled him tenderly in my arms like I did with Jas eight years ago, watching as he flexed his fingers and kicked his little legs._ **

**_“Hey, Gavin,” I said. “It’s-a me, Luigi.”_ **

**_Gavin stared at me, as if to say,_ ** **Ah, so this is the friend Mommy won’t stop talking about _. He gave me the beginnings of a smile—and then he hiccupped. I placed him over my shoulder and started patting him on the back to relieve the hiccups._**

**_“I got it,” said Roland, a bit quickly, holding his hands out._ **

**_Carefully, I placed Gavin into his dad’s arms._ **

**_“Thanks, though,” Roland went on, rubbing his son’s back, giving me a side-eye as he did. And as everyone else took their turn holding Gavin, I was left wondering over that side-eye._ **

**_Best not think about it_ ** **too _much. Maybe it’s just me. After all, Roland’s just doing his job as a first-time dad._**

**_That’s all the big news for today. Good night!_ **

**_Luigi_ **

**28 June 2005**

**MK**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_The more I think about it, the more I see it. Roland’s attitude towards me is changing. When we first met, he was light-hearted, even friendly. But since Gavin’s birth, he’s been giving me_ ** **looks _. He’s wary of letting me around his son. I have steady hands; it’s not like I’m gonna drop him on his head. And it’s not like I’m gonna hurt him, either. But I think about it even more, and I’ve come to the conclusion that this sudden shift in stance has nothing to do with his son. It has to do with his wife, and how close we are._**

**_Well, we’re quasi-colleagues, so what did he expect? Didn’t Grace tell Roland about her line of work when they met on Isle Delfino? Since he stayed with her, he understood and agreed to take the risks involved with dating and later marrying a ghost-hunter, right? And let’s not forget—it was Grace who helped me save Mario. Of course I’m gonna feel close to her for that. And another thing, I’m already seeing someone, and I don’t plan on sabotaging my relationship with Daisy anytime soon. Roland has absolutely no reason to be suspicious around me._ **

**_But I tell myself, “It’s just a phase; don’t push it.” I keep it to myself. I decide not to tell Grace about my concerns. She’s so happy with him, and he treats her well. They’re so in love. Today was their first anniversary, so they left Gavin in Becky and Gadd’s care and went to dinner at a posh restaurant. Then, they shared a dance and a few kisses, but they refrained from drinking any wine, knowing that they had to pick up Gavin later on._ **

**_So, of course Roland would have his guard up. He’s a new dad, and on top of it, recently married. All he wants is to protect his family. I just don’t see why he thinks they need protecting from_ ** **me _._**

**_Luigi_ **

**29 August 2005**

**MK**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_After so many years on the golf course, the tennis court and the Smash battlefield, Super Mario has expanded his sports repertoire to include the baseball diamond! It was a beautiful midsummer day, and Mario had brought his old baseball equipment from New York. So, we called up some friends and met up at the baseball diamond near Toad Town. Mario and I were team captains, and we all took turns picking team members. Once we were nicely divvied up, it was time to play ball! Passersby noticed our little game and quietly snagged prime seats in the bleachers. Then, they pulled out their cell phones and started hollering to their friends. As a result, the stands filled up quickly, and they had to call in vendors to satiate everybody._ **

**_This wasn’t an ordinary baseball game, though. Mario used his pyrokinesis to aid in his pitches, while I used the Green Fireball as my special pitch. I don’t need to describe nine innings of baseball to demonstrate how AWESOME that was. We were finishing up the game when who else but Koopa charged onto the scene, challenging us to play against him. Two teams united into one big team, with Mario as the captain, against Koopa and his Koopa Troopas, Dry Bones, Shy Guys and Mushroom Defectors. The scene_ ** **really _had people’s tongues wagging!_**

**_Ironically, it was my sliding around which won the game, stopping Koopa’s team from scoring a home run and giving us the victory point. Koopa didn’t throw a tantrum—he just huffed a little. I guess he was used to losing to Mario._ **

**_So, yes—we’re playing baseball now. I hope this becomes just as frequent as the other sporting events!_ **

**_Luigi_ **

**18 October 2005**

**MK**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Today was the 20 th anniversary of our first rescue of Peach. Just like in 1995, most, if not all, of the attention went to Mario. I didn’t get a single mention in the Toads’ speeches, and the actors in the reenactment forgot my name. The first person to alleviate this was Peach, who made it clear that I gave my all in that first fight against Koopa. And when Mario gave a speech of his own, I was the first person he thanked and acknowledged. He talked about the significant instances in that first adventure where my quick-thinking and cleverness got us out of a jam, and was also quick to mention that sixteen years after that adventure, his game would’ve been over had I not been there. He gently but firmly reminded the Toads that this was a celebration about me as it was a celebration about him._ **

**_Peach’s cake for us was designed to look like World 1-1 of our first adventure, complete with blocks, Warp Pipes and the first castle. And written on it in frosting was “Thank You Mario Bros.” Not “Thank You Mario”, but “Thank You Mario Bros.”_ **

**_Progress comes in slow steps—_ **

**_Luigi_ **

**24 October 2005**

**MK**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_I finally had a chance to truly show off my dancing prowess! An amateur dancing contest was held in Toad Town, and I was among the first to sign up. I arrived at 7a.m. to warm up and survey the competition. The spectators began mulling in at 8:15. Josh and his brood arrived at 8:30, followed by the Butters at 8:45. Gavin had recently turned six months old, sporting a mop of bouncy auburn curls and his mom’s violet eyes. His mom and dad were cooing at him, and then Grace lifted one of Gavin’s hands to help him wave at me, causing a smile to break out on his face. As for Roland—I couldn’t read his facial expression, but something told me that he didn’t like what he was seeing._ **

**_At 8:55, I lined up along with the other dancers. A “friendly” nudge to the ribs told me that Waluigi was competing, too. But I ignored his teasing, as I always did. He wasn’t worth making a scene over._ **

**_The emcee told us that the last dancer standing would face off against a secret dancer with MAD skills. I rolled my shoulders and took a deep breath. My attire for the occasion was very dance friendly, consisting of a green tank top and navy blue leggings, with brown sneakers and my usual peppermint-stripe socks. Waluigi, by contrast, was wearing his usual shirt and coveralls. I saw Wario out of the corner of his eye, cheering for his friend. But I wouldn’t let him distract me._ **

**_Just after 9a.m., the first round started. Me against Waluigi. I thought Waluigi would take the opportunity to intimidate me by going first, but no. He decided to let me go first. In no time flat, he was wishing he hadn’t. My music started, and my body began moving to the beat. I closed my eyes, tuned out Wario and let the song overtake me. I was doing incredible leaps and spins, amazing breakdance moves and gravity defying flips like a gymnast. I was winding my hips and twirling on the balls of my feet and swaying my arms as the spectators clapped to keep time. I finished with a flourish and a pose, and the throngs screamed in admiration. Waluigi stood there like a kid who had his candy bar taken away._ **

**_When his turn came, all he did was try to copy my moves and prance about. There were mutters and halfhearted cheers in response. But then, Waluigi started doing vulgar, upward pelvic thrusts and making a chopping motion toward his—regions—with his two hands. The crowd gasped in horror, the Butters covering Gavin’s eyes while Jules tried to do the same with Jas. The emcee stopped the music and penalized Waluigi for his choice of choreography. As Waluigi stomped off, the emcee took the audience’s votes. I won by a landslide._ **

**_Refreshing myself with a glass of Kool-Aid, I could feel Waluigi glaring at me. Like it would change anything. I distracted myself by watching the other dancers duke it out, paying attention to each style. If I wanted to win, I needed to mix things up a little. Doing the same dance for each round would quickly cause me to lose favor._ **

**_The first round lasted about half an hour. Ten minutes elapsed before the start of the second round._ **

**_My next opponent was a young woman named Bea, clad in a pop-arty sports bra with matching leggings. She was chosen to go first, and I have to admit that I got a little nervous watching her perform her part ballet, part hip-hop routine. Bea was pretty good! But then, it was my turn, and I just thought to myself,_ ** **Just do your best _. And I managed to do just that without copying her, without stressing over which of us would receive the most votes. I didn’t dance to win prizes—I danced to release. I wound up winning the vote by a slim margin, but Bea was better about it than Waluigi. The two of us talked heartily as the other dancers who’d advanced had their turn._**

**_In the third and final round, I faced a dancer by the stage-name of Cortex. He, too, decided to take the first turn. His dance style was breathtaking—the emcee described him as a seasoned performer, and it showed! All of the girls in the audience fawned over him, and Cortex played it up. I bit my lip—this guy was giving me a lot of stuff to top! Then, I looked above him, at the audience, and saw_ ** **him _making his way into the stands and take a seat near the Butters._**

**_Better late than never, I guess._ **

**_Mario looked straight at me, and I looked straight at him, and then he smiled and nodded. I knew exactly what he was telling me. Don’t look at Cortex—look at him. And don’t worry about Cortex—just dance the way I always dance._ **

**_Breathing deeply, I stepped forward and waited for my music to start. And it was a salsa track. I imagined myself, back in my room with the lights off and the curtains open, letting the sunlight (or the moonlight) in, uncaring of any eyes that fell on me. And as my body began to move, I remembered_ ** **why _I danced, how much of a hot mess I’d be if I didn’t have that pastime, how it calmed me down when I was angry or upset or frustrated—or when something was on my mind. And I was wound pretty d—n tight right now. And so I rocked my hips and wound my belly, the rest of my body swaying, spinning, undulating—catching myself before it got too much because this was a kid-friendly event. I stopped stressing out over Cortex and just_ danced _, telling a story with movement as the spectators tried to decipher that story. I kept going, even as I felt the heat and sweat on my face, even as my top stuck to my body. And when I finished, the crowd was in silent awe, eyes sparkling._**

**_When it came time to take the votes, there were liberal cheers for Cortex, but they gave me a standing ovation. I responded with a reserved smile and wave, and then the emcee motioned for quiet._ **

**_“We have now come to the final, FINAL round,” the emcee announced, and then I heard a deep, familiar laugh._ **

**_Koopa arrived on the scene in his Clown Car. But he didn’t have Peach with him—yet. What was his play here?_ **

**_“Do you really think you can out-dance me, Green ’Stache?” he challenged._ **

**_“Do_ ** **you _?” I retorted._**

**_“We’ll see,” smirked Koopa. “If you win, I won’t go after Peach for a month. But if you lose, I’m heading straight to her castle, and you’ll have to give me a month’s head start.” He laughed again._ **

**_“It’s a deal,” I said._ **

**_The emcee gave the first turn to Koopa, who broke into a full-on breakdance display. How could a hulking turtle be so limber? He even used his shell to perform more impressive stunts. Josh and his family were far from impressed, as were Mario and the Butters. However, everyone else in the stands was considering it—_ **

**_“Beat that!” guffawed Koopa when he was finished._ **

**_I strode forward and took off my shirt to hums of approval from the audience. It was getting damp and stinky, anyway. As the first strains of “Pon de Replay” began blaring over the loudspeakers, I began to shimmy and swish my torso to and fro as I rolled my shoulders and kept perfect time with the beat. I gave that dance everything I’ve saved for the grand finale, mixing in some playful leaps and backflips and cartwheels, even spinning around balanced on one hand. I could feel all of my muscles at work, contracting, relaxing, flexing and rotating. I could also feel everyone’s eyes on me. I had the whole house’s attention. But I didn’t allow myself to relax—that beat was calling, pulsing through the synapses in my body, and I was answering it. It was almost like that night in the Smash Lounge in 1999—all of those wonderful tunes playing and me feeling the energy of everyone around me as I danced until I barely had any breath in my lungs, only to keep dancing. There was that familiar parched feeling at the back of my throat, my lungs were aching, my heart was pumping and the perspiration was dripping, but I was still engaged with the beat and the simple raw need to just keep dancing—to let out whatever stress I was feeling at the moment._ **

**_The audience unanimously voted for me._ **

**_Instead of a trophy, a gold medal was draped around my neck, and the emcee raised my arm in victory. Koopa had a sullen look on his face, but he clapped along with the others._ **

**_The medal is now safely tucked into my drawer. Now, I’m perusing through this brand-new, video-uploading site called YouTube, and clips of the dance contest had already been posted. I spent a few minutes relaxing with some wine and watching my own performance at the contest. If another one rolls around, then will I sign up?_ **

**_Maybe not. My dancing isn’t for competition, it’s an outlet._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**18 November 2005**

**MK**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_The soccer field in Mushroom Park was the site of our first ever Strikers soccer tournament! This wasn’t any old soccer match. There were no referees, we could use Power-Ups to help score goals, and rowdiness was generally encouraged, except for blatantly starting fights for no reason._ **

**_Mario and Co, along with a robot named Super Team, were team captains. Toads, Koopas, Hamer Bros and Birdos were the team sidekicks. Kritters acted as the goalies. Each team captain could perform a Super Strike, which could hit the soccer ball directly into the goal. My Super Strike was called the Vicious Vortex, in which I leaped into the air, a bright green vortex behind me as I fiercely kicked the ball into the goal. So powerful and fast was the shot that not even the best goalies could intercept it._ **

**_The Butters had to take Gavin to the doctor for a routine checkup, and he was tired and fussy afterwards, so they weren’t able to make it. Good thing the event was televised! However, Josh and most of his folks (Jas had school) arrived at the arena before it even opened, allowing them to score a front row seat._ **

**_I won’t tell you whose team won, but I’ll tell you that things indeed got rowdy on the soccer field. There weren’t major fights, thank goodness, and no blood was drawn. But blood DID boil, especially in my case. People have started describing me as “dark horse” when it comes to sports, and sports is the only area in which the Toads pay attention to me for once. Sports, to me, serves the same purpose as dance—as a release. I have no desire to go pro, because when will I have time to defend the MK? A relatively thankless job, but it has to be performed. And playing so hard in sports is the way I complain about this thanklessness. And in a sport as intense as soccer, it isn’t that much of a bad thing._ **

**_But once I get that aggression out, I tend to get a bit exhausted. I’m definitely sleeping in tomorrow!_ **

**_Luigi_ **

**29 December 2005**

**MK**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Sorry I haven’t written in so long. Mario and I just returned from an adventure which took us somewhere we’ve never been before—back in time!_ **

**_Peach, for some reason, had decided to embark on some time-traveling adventure which took a nasty turn. An alien race called the Shroobs had invaded Past MK—guess who they made off with. Mario and I had to follow Peach into the past, where we learned that the time machine she used ran on the power of something called the Cobalt Star, which was now in fragments. We had to collect those fragments and reassemble the Cobalt Star to send us—and Peach—back to our own time._ **

**_But that wasn’t the most important part. Oh, no. The part about this adventure that really stands out—we got to interact with our own past selves! Baby Mario and Baby Me were so cute—and could mix it up with the best of them. The two spent most of the adventure with us piggy-backing them, but they actually helped us at several points, most notably when we were ambushed and eventually knocked out after a protracted fight. That was the first time we met, by the way._ **

**_At some point in our venture, we met a slightly younger Gadd, who gifted us with a talking suitcase named Stuffwell to help us carry the shards. Stuffwell liked using big words, and when he couldn’t think of any—well, he made them up._ **

**_So, we all collected the shards and pieced them back together to form the Cobalt Star. But wait! It was all a trick! The Princess of the Shroobs had led us along in a gambit to free her sister, the Elder Princess Shroob! Peach had sealed the malevolent royal in the Cobalt Star and then shattered it—which kinda explains why the Shroobs wanted her. No matter. Mario and I, joined by our baby selves, were able to kick their [bleeps] to kingdom come, along with the rest of the Shroobs, and get Peach back._ **

**_By the time we parted, there was this—admiration—in my baby self’s eyes as he studied the handsome, skittish yet bold young man he’d become. Before we left, we shook hands, man-to-man, and he offered me his Hammer. How cute!_ **

**_However…_ **

**_There’s one moment in particular which is forever imprinted into my memory. The four of us came across the Star Gate, who had to test our “worthiness” before we could pass. Of course, Mario easily got through, as did our baby selves. Not so much for me, and that Star Gate actively encouraged them to leave me behind. They wouldn’t have any of that, so the Star Gate told us that maybe I’d be worthy if I could reach a block called the Aurora Block. We easily brought it back to the Star Gate, who proceeded to ask me which one of us did the work. Every answer I gave was deemed wrong. And get this—the correct answer wasn’t even among the choices the block gave me! Well, the Star Gate gave me plenty of grief about it, telling me that everyone contributed. When I rightfully told the Star Gate that “everyone” wasn’t among the three proffered choices, it called me a liar. Unbelievable._ **

**_“D—mit!” I shouted, exploding in sobs. “God—mit!”_ **

**_Then—something amazing happened._ **

**_Our baby selves started pounding on the Star Gate. And Mario—_ **

**_Mario—_ **

**_He marched right up to that f—ing Star Gate and told him just what he thought of it._ **

**_“Incredible,” murmured the Star Gate after stoically listening through Mario’s tirade. “All of you—you are truly—AMAZING.” Smiling, it added, “You are the best siblings ever!”_ **

**_My sobs began to subside as I heard those words._ **

**_“Come, green man of moustache, you need weep no more. Rise and face me.”_ **

**_I obliged._ **

**_Then, the Star Gate explained that its excoriating and castigating was merely a test to see how well we worked as a team._ **

**_“For the sake of your brother,” it said to Mario, “you went in search of the Aurora Block. “You endured hardships and supported your sibling. Your feelings for your brother are genuine. What a grand older brother!”_ **

**_I looked at Mario, a wave of happiness threatening to swamp me. Everything the Star Gate said was true. Mario was willing to take risks, break the rules, get his hands dirty—anything to keep me from harm’s way. And in trying to look out for me, he’d employ methods that I wouldn’t agree with, most notably leaving me out of his great adventures. And sometimes, I’d be so mired in that little fact that I’d forget—I’m a part of Mario, just as he’s a part of me. We’re inseparable. And I’d leap over numerous hurdles and jump into a pit of Boos to support him. Mario really_ ** **is _a grand big bro._**

**_“I’m—quite moved,” said the Star Gate. “Green man of moustache—for all that I’ve forced you to endure, forgive me. You see, I know the truth. Your heart is like a gemstone, multi-faceted and beautiful. I see how it sparkles.”_ **

**_A gemstone. That’s an interesting comparison._ **

**_“There are places that need polishing, but you are vital to your companions,” the Star Gate went on. “You must march bravely on—you have my undying support.”_ **

**** **Bravely march on. I will. I swear to you, I will. For my bro. Do it for him.**

**_“You may all pass. I will not hinder you. Now, green man of moustache—please strike the block with all of your newfound grace.”_ **

**_My heart swelled as I approached the Aurora Block and gave it a truly strident uppercut._ **

**_“Yes, a fine jump,” said the Star Gate. “Oh, and by the way, the Aurora Block—it can alter it’s shape to match the size of the heart of the one who strikes it.”_ **

**_Well, that’s interesting—wait, WHAT?!_ **

**_BOOM! A now giant-sized Aurora Block landed on top of me. Luckily, I emerged relatively unscathed._ **

**_But that’s not the point. The point is that I saw the depth of Mario’s love and loyalty in action. When he stood up to that Star Gate and defended me, I wanted to confess everything I’ve written in these pages—I was so grateful. The fights, the hidden frustration and annoyance, the trauma from that mansion—it didn’t matter anymore. On that day, I glimpsed a great heart as well as a great hero. Twenty years of helping to protect the MK with barely any credit to my name had culminated in that one special moment._ **

**_And I shall cherish it forever and ever._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**31 December 2005**

**Peach’s Castle, MK**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Waiting for yet another year to close its book, my heart is overflowing with so many good feelings. First and foremost are the memories of our encounter with the Star Gate. The words it had said during my “test” had lowered my self-esteem, but Mario’s passionate speech in my defense had brought it higher than the Empire State Building. No matter how powerful they are, who they are, or where they come from, my bro would never allow anyone to bully me. The Star Gate could’ve gotten angry and attacked him, and Mario knew it, but he spoke up, anyway. That, in my opinion, is truly being a hero. Fighting tyrants and courting princesses are only part of the trick. And in the following days, I revisited the incident at the Power Tennis tournament and realized that Mario wasn’t being mean. He was just being playful. A strange kind of playful, but still playful. Now, thinking about it doesn’t make me as upset as it used to. Scratch that, I’m not thinking about it at all anymore. Starting tonight._ **

**_So, in 2006, I resolve to be more open-minded regarding my bro. Heck, I resolve to be more open-minded regarding my newest friends, especially Roland. I don’t know what they’re thinking, but I can at least try to understand their thought processes. There’s nothing productive about being all humdrum and assuming the worst about people. That doesn’t make a good life, does it?_ **

**_When something gets me worked up and ready to attack and throw punches, if Mario and I somehow get into another fight—whatever else happens in 2006 and in the years to come—_ **

**_I’ll just sit back—_ **

**_Close my eyes—_ **

**_Take a deep breath—_ **

**_And focus on the good feelings._ **

**_Luigi_ **

****


	18. Take Me As I Am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roland clears the air with Luigi, and a few anniversaries are celebrated.

**24 February 2006**

**MK**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Roland has softened his attitude toward me since the beginning of this year. He invited me for coffee, and we sat and talked things over._ **

**_“Listen, I’m sorry, all right?” he said. “I didn’t mean to act so—abrasive. Being a first-time parent made me so—antsy. But I don’t want you getting the wrong idea about me. I appreciate how you helped Grace, and how she helped you. And maybe I should take the time to say—thanks.”_ **

**_“You’re welcome,” I said._ **

**_“Let me make this up to you,” said Roland. “Gavin’s first birthday party is coming up, and we’re planning on holding it at Mushroom Park. Would you be interested in helping out?”_ **

**_“Sure—I’d love to,” I smiled. “Thanks.”_ **

**_“You’re welcome. And—if that Koopa keeps giving Peach any trouble, I can give you a hand,” he offered._ **

**_“I’ll think about it,” I said. “Okay?”_ **

**_“Okay.”_ **

**_We shook hands before heading our separate ways._ **

**_Roland Butter is—one complicated man, to say the least. Either he figured things out on his own, or Grace talked some sense into him. But even though we’re on better terms now, I’m still keeping an eye out for him. Old habits die hard._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**20 March 2006**

**MK**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Jules and Jackie’s MK-based gym is now open! They held a ribbon-cutting ceremony this morning. Julian wore a nice business suit, Jackie wore a peasant dress and Jas was clad in a blouse and skirt. Security was through the roof, not just for the family, but also for Peach. Koopa could take advantage of this event, swoop down and grab her! Well—nothing of the sort happened, but we weren’t about to take chances!_ **

**_Peach gave a short but effective speech commemorating the gym before Jackie and Jules cut the ribbon. The Toads applauded, excited at the prospect of exercising without holding a sports tournament, as multicolored confetti streamed down on everyone. Then, the couple gave us a tour of the property. There was a weight training area, a cardio area, a cycling studio, a dance studio, a smoothie bar, locker rooms and a pool. While the gym was filled with state-of-the-art equipment, it retained the original gym’s down-to-earth atmosphere. Josh must be so proud!_ **

**_Later that day, I dressed in workout clothes and became one of the new gym’s first clients, signing up for a flexible membership with many benefits. The very first thing I did in that gym was try the cardio area. There were treadmills, arc trainer, rowing machines—and spin bikes! After my usual workout, I rested for a while before trying out a spin class._ **

**_Best decision ever. That spin class had one of the most energetic cycle instructors I’d ever encountered. Everyone in the class got breathless to a variety of tunes, and we were encouraged to adjust our resistance level as needed. Cycling by myself was when I could be alone with my thoughts, but cycling with a group, hearing the breaths of other people and the gears whirring was a more—immersive—experience. I loved this new gym already, and I made sure to tell Jules and Jackie on my way out, as well._ **

**_But I’m still going to Josh’s gym. It’s always been a huge part of my life, I’ve gone there in the past to calm down, and I don’t want that to change just because of a newer gym. I can split time between the two. For example, if I have time after completing a plumbing job in New York, I can decompress in Josh’s gym. He can rest easy for now—he’s not about to lose one of his best customers!_ **

**_Luigi_ **

**3 April 2006**

**MK**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_As promised, Roland allowed me to help out at Gavin’s first birthday party at Mushroom Park. I chaperoned the young children, organized several races and helped soothe the birthday boy when he got fussy. There were a few freckles on his cheeks, and I knew they’d multiply as he got older. His curls had been tamed somewhat, but they still tended to bounce in his face._ **

**_“We don’t want to cut too much of his hair,” Grace had explained to me. “And I think he likes his curls.”_ **

**_“He gets that from me,” Roland had proudly added._ **

**_It was a short party, as Gavin was getting a little drowsy and was due for a nap soon. While the guests helped themselves to cupcakes, Gavin got to eat a small birthday cake with a “1”-shaped candle on it. His parents helped him blow out the candle, and he giggled as he started shoving handfuls of cake into his mouth._ **

**_After Gavin was cleaned up, his parents helped to open his presents. My present to him was a green hat with an “L” on it, along with a onesie made to look like my shirt and overalls._ **

**_“That’s very creative,” gushed Roland._ **

**_“Indeed! And so nice of you, too,” added Grace. “Thank you, L.”_ **

**_“You’re welcome,” I said._ **

**_By the time the party ended and I’d helped the parents clean up, Gavin was fast asleep on his mom’s shoulder. The Butters quietly said goodbye to me before buckling their son into his child’s seat, got in the car and drove home. After seeing them off, I, too, went home._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**15 May 2006**

**MK**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Peach has been grabbed again! She and Mario were going on a nice walk when they saw smoke pouring out of the castle. As Mario left to investigate, BJ sneaked up on her and whisked her away! Now, Mario and I must chase that bratty Koopaling down before Peach falls into his dastardly dad’s hands!_ **

**_I think BJ knows that Peach really isn’t his mom, but he’s just as obsessed with her as his dear old dad. Yes, it’s a different kind of obsession, but still._ **

**_Time for another mission to rescue our Princess. Let’s-a go!_ **

**_Luigi_ **

**1 July 2006**

**MK**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_It was just like old times, Mario and I jumping and sliding our way through eight worlds. Only this time, there were new—or upgraded—enemies hindering our progress. Luckily, we managed to get our hands on some new power-ups as well as the old. There was the Blue Shell, which gave us a shell on our back so we could imitate a Koopa Troopa. The Mega Mushroom turned us into a colossal giant for about a minute or so, and we stomped happily through enemies and obstacles. Mini Mushrooms shrank us down to bite size, allowing us to get past tight crevasses. Roulette Blocks were scattered throughout each level, gifting each of us with a random item. Helpful Toads sold us their wares in Toad Houses, and some of them offered us ice cold energy drinks for free. Awesome._ **

**_Our journey to rescue Peach took us through grasslands, deserts, islands, oceans, forests, ice, rocky mountains and even the sky before leading us to a dark, purple forest which turned into a volcanic environment. I couldn’t help but notice that Mario swallowed his pride and outright looked to me for assistance more often. And remembering what the Star Gate had said enabled me to take the lead as needed. Our first-ever adventure had pushed us to rely on each other, and our first post-Star Gate adventure pushed us even harder. Often, Mario would pass me the stronger power-up, and when faced with a boss, I’d use that power-up to cover his back. I repaid him by taking the most severe attacks aimed at Mario, and whenever someone got a hit in, I gave them a scathing look. Mario would_ ** **really _get upset whenever they attacked me, too._**

**_Like we usually do throughout these ventures, we worked on our own time. We subsisted on snacks when we wanted, slept when we felt like it, rested when we needed it. Our earphones were plugged in, iPods once again set to shuffle, and we charged them frequently. Generally, we kept our breaks short. Another minute at rest meant another minute Peach spent in Koopa’s claws._ **

**_A boss waited at the end of each world. The first boss was Koopa, followed by Mummipokey, Cheepskipper, a giant Mushroom Defector, Petey Piranha, Monty Tank and Lakithunder. In addition to these bosses, BJ gave us some trouble at the end of each Tower we cleared. We fought them with fireballs, punches, kicks and our other power-ups, but our most vital weapon was our Ground Pound. The bosses we encountered tended to give up after three Ground Pounds—the trick was timing them correctly._ **

**_It all ended up at Koopa Castle, where we faced down the villainous father-son duo. Peach was on a platform away from the danger zone, her face glowing with hope. But when I looked closer, I noticed something—off. She fixed her hair periodically, and her makeup was a little out of place. Her dainty, gloved hands played with her pumps, taking special interest in the pointy heels._ **

**_“Tough luck, plumbers!” boomed Koopa. “Thanks to Peach, BJ and I are about to get everything we ever wanted—a beautiful Princess, the perfect mom and the whole MK! You’ll never see her again!”_ **

**_Mario and I narrowed our eyes at Koopa, and our battle began._ **

**_BJ had given his dad something which allowed him to grow three times his size. While Koopa fired bowling-ball sized fireballs (and iceballs) at us, BJ spun around in his shell, trying to knock into us. Mario and I could easily subdue BJ, but as always, it was Koopa who gave us the biggest fight. He bounded this way and that, trying to stomp us. When we showed even greater persistence, he sliced and slashed with his claws, tried to Ground Pound us, and spun around in his shell. But I helped Mario evade the most brutal of Koopa’s blows, and vice versa. All the while, Peach shouted down to us, the tone of her voice sounding so—giddy and joyful, as if she knew that we’d beat him. We’d been at this for over twenty years—whatever Koopa threw at us, we’d bounce right back._ **

**_Mario and I stood on that bridge, winded and wounded and wired, with still enough juice in us to kick Koopa into the next century. Our eyes met, and Mario gave me a nod as if to say,_ ** **I’m with you to the end of the line _. I nodded back, and we both raised our fists as Koopa stomped toward us and roared, ready to make our last stand—_**

**_—when Koopa suddenly jerked, his eyes rolling up in his head, and collapsed face-down onto the floor. His massive body slid off the bridge and into the ditch below, revealing a red pump lying where he once stood._ **

**_We smiled up at Peach, who casually waved back at us, her remaining pump in hand._ **

**_The platform she was on broke, and she glided herself down onto the bridge below. Mario and I ran up to meet her as she landed._ **

**_“Thank you,” she said, kissing us both on the cheek._ **

**_The rumble of a car engine broke the moment. Seconds later, the Toad retainers arrived in their cool car, “Hips Don’t Lie” by Shakira playing on the stereo. Happily, the three of us hopped into the car, and we all hit the road for Peach’s castle._ **

**_Upon our arrival, a crowd of Toads had assembled, two of them helping Mario and Peach out of the car. I don’t think they even looked in my direction._ **

**_“Mario’s done it again!” they cheered, hoisting my big bro onto their shoulders and carrying him inside the castle._ **

**_I just remained in the car, listening to the music, fighting those familiar feelings threatening to creep over me. I’d made a resolution following the Star Gate incident, and I was going to keep it. Not all resolutions were easy to keep, after all. But I just thought after what the Star Gate had said to us, Mario would start paying just a little more attention—_ **

**_None of the Toads had seemed to realize that I was still out here, sitting in the car. Not a single one came out to check on me. That was all right. I wasn’t a kid; I didn’t need to be checked on. I could handle this. I’ve handled this for two decades. I was just exhausted after another long adventure. And if I went into that castle, it would be Mario, Mario, Mario. Mario this and Mario that and oh, we can’t live without Mario, look what Mario’s done for us. If I was lucky, I’d at least get a slice of cake. Being exposed to that wouldn’t help me keep to my resolution._ **

**_Eventually, however, I climbed out of the vehicle and pushed open the doors into the castle. Mario came running up with the biggest slice of cake I’d ever seen, offering it to me. I was feeling better already. Gratefully, I took the slice, and then Mario turned toward the crowd._ **

**_“Hey, let’s hear it for Luigi!” he cried, and the Toads all cheered._ **

**_Aw—thanks, Mario. You’re supporting your brother, indeed._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**16 July 2006**

**Brooklyn, NY**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Jules and Jackie threw a little party to celebrate their fifth anniversary. It was a casual affair, taking place in their backyard, with the couple firing up the grill with hot dogs, burgers and ribs. They’d also invited a few of Jas’s classmates, including Jake. The interaction between them is heartwarming, from Jas giving Jake half of her burger to Jake shyly asking Jas to dance with him. And they’re only nine years old. Can’t you believe it?_ **

**_“Jake and Jasmine, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!” teased Kate. “First comes love, then comes marriage—then comes a baby in a baby carriage!”_ **

**_“Not if I have anything to say about it,” vowed Julian, but in a playful tone._ **

**_“Dad,” sighed Jas._ **

**_Once the grill was extinguished, we all gathered round as Jackie and Jules cut an ice-cream cake and began leveling out slices onto plates. Then, the couple got downright lovey-dovey, feeding each other spoonfuls of the cake, getting icing all over their mouths and using kisses to discreetly lick off the icing._ **

**_“Yuck,” giggled Jas._ **

**_As evening fell, it was time for the kids to go home, and for Jas to get ready for bed. After the kids and their parents had left, it was just me, Mario, Josh, Joan, Jackie and Jules. We sat around, snacking on leftover cake and talking. Finally, we decided to leave the pair to some “private time” and took our leave, too, Mario and I staying the night at our apartments._ **

**_What’s their secret?_ **

**_Luigi_ **

**27 July 2006**

**MK**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Which sport_ ** **hasn’t _Mario revolutionized yet? Well, today, he crossed basketball off the list._**

**_We were all going about our own business near the park when the basketball courts caught Mario’s eye. It wasn’t long before we secured a few basketballs and took over one of the courts for some three on three games. It started off with me, Mario, Yoshi, Peach, Daisy, Waluigi, DK, Wario, BJ and Diddy. But as a crowd gathered and the games heated up, some new players joined the fray, as well. Birdo, Koopa, Dixie Kong, a Paratroopa, a Boo, and a Fly Guy jumped in, as well as a few visitors, like the White Mage, Cactuar, Moogle and the Black Mage. Someone explained that those four characters were from the_ ** **Final Fantasy _franchise. If we included a few more franchises, then this would’ve been like Smash Bros, except with basketballs._**

**_It wasn’t a tournament, per se—it was just a series of random basketball games. A few phone calls from Peach and Daisy later, vendors had arrived on the scene, selling everything from cookies to Chinese food. Eventually, we all just changed into lighter clothing and played away the rest of the day. Nobody kept track of which team won the most games. It was just another way for all of us to get together._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**11 September 2006**

**Brooklyn, NY**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Exactly five years have passed since that dreadful Tuesday morning. Five years—funny how so much can change in five years, and yet how so much can remain the same. Mario and I found ourselves drawn toward Ground Zero this afternoon. They’ve cleaned up a lot of debris, and there’s talk about constructing a memorial at the site of the Twin Towers. I think that’s an excellent idea. It’s something to fill the void and commemorate the lost souls._ **

**_Jas was four when it happened, but now that she’s in fourth grade, she’s gained a better understanding of the situation. And standing at Ground Zero, she began to tell me and Mario her story._ **

**_“I remember that I was in preschool, playing with Jake and Claire and a few others,” she said. “Then, our teacher came in, and she looked—shaken. She was almost about to cry as she told us to grab our things and wait outside for our parents. And then she said that something had happened at the World Trade Center, and they had to shut down the school for safety reasons. I didn’t like the way she was saying that, and when Grandma arrived, I was throwing so many questions at her. Just when she brought me to her and Grandpa’s house—it was on TV. There was this billowing smoke everywhere, and then Grandpa and Grandma sat me down and explained that someone had flown planes into the Towers, and one of them had collapsed. Then, they sent me upstairs, and I wished my mom and dad were there.”_ **

**_“We were in the MK, bracing ourselves for Koopa’s attack,” I told her. “We were still focusing on it when the news first broke, because we didn’t know…” A tear slid down my face._ **

**_“Nobody knew,” said Jackie, “until it was too late.”_ **

**_“But look at us now,” said Joan. “We haven’t fallen. We haven’t thrown in the towel. We’ve shaken off the rust and moved forward, but we’ve also taken the time to remember what happened and how it touched us, and why we continue to fight for what’s right.”_ **

**_“Yeah,” I said. “The world stopped, but it started moving again. It was touch and go at first, but now—all that exists is a scar. But at least it’s not a raw, open wound anymore.”_ **

**_“Well spoke, Luigi,” said Josh. “Well spoke.”_ **

**_We spent the day in the area, talking quietly and contemplating what had happened to us in these last five years. Eventually, we sat around a table, noshing on Nathan’s Hot Dogs and fries, before ending the day in serenity at Central Park, watching the sunset._ **

**_Now, I’m back in my apartment, gazing out at the city—our city. The place where the Towers stood doesn’t feel like a void anymore. And if there was going to be a memorial, then it would chase away the ghosts of 9/11 and give all of us_ ** **true _closure._**

**_In time, though. In time._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**18 October 2006**

**MK**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Just as I was getting dressed this morning, someone knocked on my door. I put on my cap, pulled on my gloves and answered it. And there was Mario, standing there, holding out a medium-sized cake with “Thank You Luigi” written on it in green icing, a huge smile on his face. Standing behind him were Roland and Grace, Gavin on the former’s hip._ **

**_“Surprise!” the trio said in unison._ **

**_“Oh, my…” I said. “What’s the occasion?”_ **

**_“Luigi—it’s the 18 th,” said Gracie._ **

**_“The—18 th of October,” I realized. “It was five years ago today.”_ **

**_“Yeah,” said Mario, “and I thought we might celebrate.”_ **

**_I blushed. “Oh, Bro…”_ **

**_I let them inside, and Mario set the cake on the table while the Butters laid out the place settings._ **

**_“And to wash this cake down,” said Grace, “I was thinking about a nice, refreshing glass of strawberry-kiwi punch.”_ **

**_“Because it’s green?” I asked, teasingly._ **

**_“Yup,” said Grace, pouring the aforementioned beverage into a pitcher._ **

**_Mario set down a cake server and a knife. “Care to do the honors, Lil’ Bro?” he asked._ **

**_“No, thanks, Mario,” I said. Off of everyone’s looks, I added, “Wanna do it with me?”_ **

**_“All right,” said Mario._ **

**_Together, Mario and I cut out a neat slice of cake, eased it out, and slid it onto one of the plates as Grace and Roland clapped and Gavin laughed._ **

**_“Looks good,” said Grace._ **

**_Mario and I levered out three more slices, and then cut a small slice to give to Gavin. Then, I took the pitcher and filled our cups with strawberry-kiwi punch._ **

**_“I know it’s been mentioned many times,” said Mario, “but Luigi, you saved my life, along with the balance of the MK. The Star Gate may have only acknowledged the instances I risked everything for you, but five years ago, in that mansion, you risked everything—and more—for me. For all I know, you had every right to leave me to an eternity as King Boo’s plaything, given the situation regarding our fame. But you didn’t. Because our brotherhood and bond is more important than fame, and you recognized that. Luigi—you’re not only my baby bro, but also my teammate, my partner in life, my wingman. And on this day, the fifth anniversary of an unlikely rescue—we drink to you.” He raised his glass. “To Luigi.”_ **

**_“To Luigi,” said Grace._ **

**_“To Luigi,” said Roland._ **

**_Gavin just smiled as he lifted his sippy cup._ **

**_I raised my glass, the liquid sloshing a little due to my trembling hand. “Here’s to you, too,” I said. “To Gracie, for meeting me at a very strange time in my life. To Roland, for giving Grace not only a second chance at love but also a beautiful_ ** **bambino _. And to Mario—for believing me, loving me, cherishing me, comforting me and honoring me, no matter what.”_**

**_And then we all drank._ **

**_It wasn’t like the lavish parties for Mario, just like the celebration immediately after my adventure. But it was recognition, credit and acknowledgement—three things there’s been a dearth of for me lately. Five of us, eating cake, drinking strawberry-kiwi punch, reminiscing about the mansion and then talking about lighter subjects while Gavin babbled about this and that. Just taking the time to catch up before the day began._ **

**_And you know what? I may not be heroic material, but I_ ** **can _be a hero. I’m far from a perfect person, and there aren’t a lot of perfect people in this world. But I have loved ones I’m willing to protect. I have a strong moral code and a sense of justice. I have the brains and brawn allowing me to hold my own in a fight. And I have undying hope for each time I see the sun come up._**

**_I admit it, freely and proudly—I’m not the type of person Mario is. But that’s what makes me unique. And if I need to throw a few punches, then you can be d—n sure I will. Being cautious isn’t the same as being useless or spineless, and I’m none of those things. I have flaws, but I’m also a hero in my own right._ **

**_So those Toads should just take me as I am._ **

**_Luigi_ **


	19. Two-Sided Coin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The snarky masked man has no time for diaries; scratch that, he doesn't care for diaries. But how come he feels like he's come across this diary before?

**16 March 2007**

**MK**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Jas was ushered into the world of double-digit-dom in style! A handful of Toad retainers had picked up her and her parents in their car and drove her to Peach’s Castle, where many more Toads were lined up, applauding for her. There were ribbons dangling out front, along with a giant banner that read HAPPY 10 TH BIRTHDAY JASMINE. Jas herself was clad in a cyan scoop neck princess dress, with minimal, wash-off makeup applied to her face. Her fingernails had been freshly manicured and painted with sparkly nail polish. Jackie and Jules were also dressed like royalty, with the mom in a purple, V-neck dress and the dad in a fancy tuxedo with a white bow tie and white gloves. He’d even added a fake sword, just because._ **

**_Hand-in-hand with her parents, the birthday girl walked into the castle to find it just as well-decorated as the front. Star-shaped, sparkling confetti lightly showered onto her, and even more Toads lined the walkway on both sides, cheering. Jas blushed and walked further down the hall, her mouth flying open when she was met by none other than Peach herself._ **

**_“No way,” she gasped in disbelief._ **

**_Smiling, Peach glided toward Jas and her parents. Jas started to curtsy, but Peach stopped her._ **

**_“You don’t have to bow or curtsy on your special day,” said Peach, removing a tiara one of her retainers held on a pillow and placing it on the birthday girl’s head. “Today,_ ** **you’re _the Princess.”_**

**_“I’m the Princess…” Jas repeated to yourself. “Does that mean I can stay up past midnight?”_ **

**_“No,” her parents said in unison._ **

**_“But anything else you wish will be yours,” smiled Peach. Off of Jules’s and Jackie’s looks, she amended, “with reasonable restrictions, of course. Happy birthday, Jasmine.”_ **

**_“Thank you,” beamed Jas._ **

**_“All right,” said Peach. “Let the festivities begin.”_ **

**_Everyone cheered._ **

**_The party started with the Toads giving Jas and her parents a tour of the castle. When they got to the kitchen, one of the cooks gave Jas a free pastry. At the end of the tour, they went outside, where several rides, games, booths, exhibits and a DJ were set up. The first thing Jas did was ride on the swings till she almost got sick._ **

**_“Hey, Luigi!” she cried later, running up to me as her parents tried to keep up. “Guess what—I’m a princess for the day!”_ **

**_We high-fived, and then I said, “Wow, Jas—you’re growing up. You’re not a little girl anymore. And after tomorrow, you won’t be dressed like a Princess anymore—but will you still be able to act like one?”_ **

**_“Well…”_ **

**_“And that doesn’t mean barking orders at people,” I said. “Acting like a Princess means listening to your parents, staying in school, not getting into fights…”_ **

**_“And what if someone attacks me and tries to—hurt me?” challenged Jas._ **

**_“If it comes to that, you have every right to protect yourself,” I said. “Other than that—if someone tries to provoke you, ignore them. And if something doesn’t work the first time—ask for help. That’s what I mean by acting like a Princess.”_ **

**_“I think I can do that, Luigi,” said Jas._ **

**_“You know—if that turtle showed up and saw you dressed like this, then he’d get confused and think you’re a real Princess,” said Jules._ **

**_Jas tossed her head. “I’m not scared of him,” he said._ **

**_“Neither are we,” said Jackie. “The day he lays hands on our daughter, he’s really had it.”_ **

**_“I assure you,” I said. “It won’t come to that.”_ **

**_“That’s awesome to hear,” said Jules. “Catch you later, L!”_ **

**_The family strolled off in search of another activity._ **

**_Later that afternoon, we all went back inside, where the cooks wheeled out one of the largest birthday cakes I’d ever seen, topped by two candles which formed the number 10. They lit the candles, dimmed the lights and sang “Happy Birthday” to Jas before she closed her eyes, made a wish and blew out her candles to cascades of applause._ **

**_The cake was a combination of vanilla and chocolate with fudge filling. The cooks also brought out cold water to wash it down, followed by some fruit punch. Once we could barely eat anymore, what was left of the cake was carefully wrapped in foil and placed in a food-safe container for the family to take home._ **

**_Once the table was cleaned, Jas opened her birthday presents. Among those presents was a brand new Wii and several new games. But I think her favorite was the handmade Luigi outfit, with a hat and a Hammer to match._ **

**_“All right!” she cheered. “Thank you so much!”_ **

**_When it was time to go home, Jas sighed. “Being a Princess was fun,” she said, taking off her tiara and holding it out to her hostess._ **

**_“Keep it,” said Peach. “It’s yours.”_ **

**_The smile was back on Jas’s face. “Thanks.”_ **

**_“You’re welcome.”_ **

**_Jas gave me a hug before the family left. “Don’t worry, Luigi,” she said. “I’ll act like the best Princess you’ve ever seen!”_ **

**_“I’m gonna hold you to that,” I said._ **

**_After seeing the family off, I went back inside to help the others clean up._ **

**_It may have been a splashy party, but you only turn ten once!_ **

**_Luigi_ **

**9 April 2007**

**MK**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_A phone call practically jolted me out of bed at 8:00 this morning. Still drowsy, I answered with a mumbled, “Hello?”_ **

**_“Hey, didn’t you hear? Peach is getting married!” said an unfamiliar voice._ **

**_“Wh-who is this?” I asked._ **

**_“I prefer it if you not know that information.”_ **

**_“Is this a prank call?”_ **

**_“No. Peach is actually getting married. To Koopa.”_ **

**_“_ ** **Dio _! You think someone’s forcing her into it?”_**

**_“I_ ** **know _someone is. A blue creature dressed in white is officiating the ceremony. His name is Count Bleck, and his mission is to create a perfect world.”_**

**_“I gotta tell Mario so we can…”_ **

**_“There’s no time! Luigi, you have to stop him!”_ **

**_I barely even hesitated. “Leave it to me,” I said._ **

**_“Thank you,” breathed the voice before hanging up._ **

**_I threw some ice cold water onto my face before dressing into my usual clothes. If it was_ ** **that _urgent, then I guess Mario could sit this one out. Don’t worry, Peach—I won’t let you down!_**

**_Luigi_ **

**10 April 2007**

**Castle Bleck**

** Dear Diary, **

** I honestly didn’t know I had a diary around. It’s such a childish thing. I have better things to do than sit around telling a mere notebook how I feel. I don’t need to tell ANYONE how I feel. **

** But since you’re here, I might as well introduce myself. I’m Count Bleck’s newest and most faithful servant. I came into his employ yesterday, though I barely remember. He’s all I ever think about, night and day, and as such, I must come up with brand new ways to help him advance his plans. **

** The Count has other people helping him out. He has a beautiful assistant named Nastasia, who likes to wear white. Her area of expertise is brainwashing. Hm—I don’t need to mess with people’s minds, because I can build stuff. As a matter of fact—let me just tell you about the Count’s other minions first. **

** Next is a little shapeshifter named Mimi. She’s small and green, like me, and she likes to wear dresses. But when she demonstrated her power to me, I was a little creeped out. Her legs grew, and her head TWISTED. Urgh. I can definitely do without THAT. **

** And then there’s O’Chunks. Ah, what to say about O’Chunks? I don’t like him. He’s abrasive and condescending, and I don’t think he likes me either, so we’re square. One of his favorite things to do in my presence is whine about teamwork. Ha! Who needs teamwork? I’ll do just fine on my lonesome, thank you very much. So, I avoid O’Chunks whenever possible and spend most of my time in my lab, tinkering with my latest inventions. **

** But don’t get me started on the Count’s right-hand man, Dimentio. Dimentio has a bit of a jester thing going on with him, and he always has that unsettling smile on his face. He reminds me of a psychopath. And sometimes, it looks as if he’s hitting on me. Note to self: don’t trust Dimentio. **

** Now that I’ve got that out of the way, let me tell you about my project that’s in the works. Down here in my lab, I like to sweat and labor away at my brainchild—a fighting machine I like to call the Brobot! Brobot is shaped just like my face, with a hat and a cool moustache to match. I’ve also given him flying and jet thruster capabilities, an arsenal of weapons and—er—I guess that’s about it. **

** All that remains to do is to test out Brobot in actual combat. And when that’s finished, I’ll show him off to Count Bleck. He’s gonna be SO stoked upon seeing my labor of love! Maybe he’ll give me a promotion. Then, I won’t have to deal with that stupid O’Chunks and that psycho Dimentio. A man can only dream, right? **

** But enough of that. The Green Thunder is signing off for now. It’s time to get to inventing! **

** Mr. L **

**3 May 2007**

**Castle Bleck**

** Dear Diary, **

** Today was one of the worst days of my life so far, bar none. I don’t see the point in this, but I’ll tell you about it, anyway. **

** The castle had some intruders today. First was a silly-looking man in red who liked to jump all the time, followed by a girl in a pink, frilly dress and a reptile who liked to grab the pink n’ frilly girl. After introducing myself, I engaged the trio in a fierce battle. Mr. Jumpsallthetime had his jumps, punches and kicks, Ms. Pink n’ Frilly had her parasol, and Mr. Alwaysfoiledbymrjumpsallthetime had his claws and his fire breath and whatnot. When I was unable to beat them hand-to-hand, I took them into space and introduced them to my Brobot! He pummeled them at first, only for them to regroup and turn my precious brainchild into scrap metal! **

** Those three had won the battle, but that didn’t mean they won the war! **

** I have to go now. My Brobot is in dire need of repairs—and an upgrade. And when we meet again, I’ll make them pay for what they did to my beautiful Brobot! **

** Mr. L **

**13 May 2007**

**Castle Bleck**

** Dear Diary, **

** Repairs on my Brobot are finally complete, and I’m ready for a rematch against Mr. Jumpsallthetime and his crew! While waiting for those three to show up, I fended off the advances of Dimentio and snarked a little bit with O’Chunks. Castle Bleck would be better off without those two—especially Dimentio. I have a _bad_ feeling about him. **

** I also found an iPod today, and aside from the low battery, it was fully functional. After charging it, I put in the earphones and scrolled down the list of songs. And as I did, I somehow—recognized those songs. As if I’d heard them before. But I haven’t listened to any music lately; I’ve spent most of my time tinkering with my Brobot. Was it my mind playing tricks on me? Or did I somehow live a past life? **

** Well, I decided that you only live once and pressed “Shuffle”. And as the music began to play, all sorts of scenes began to flood my brain. Scenes of dancing after dark in an apartment, shirtless. Scenes of being mounted on a spin bike in some street gym, in the middle of a senses-shattering workout. Scenes of trekking through a fantasy land, a man in red by my side. A man bearing a striking resemblance to—Mr. Jumpsallthetime! How am I associated with that p—k? I hate him. I hate his guts! He looks silly and he thinks he’s everything because he likes to jump! I’d rather die than work alongside him! **

** And then there’s a woman in a few of these scenes, the pink n’ frilly girl. She wasn’t always pink n’ frilly. I see her in a white dress with red accents, red-haired and barefoot. She must’ve adopted the pink n’ frilly look as the years went by. And that turtle—he’s in there, too. Why was I seeing my foes? And why do I feel like they weren’t always my foes? **

** Eh. I’ll deal with that later. I’m gonna tinker some more with my new and improved Brobot. Maybe that’ll clear my head. **

** Mr. L **

**14 May 2007**

**Castle Bleck**

** Dear Diary, **

** D—mit! God-f—ing-d—mit! Those three beat me again! I don’t know how, but they once again managed to outsmart me—and my upgraded Brobot! **

** Because I’m beginning to like you, I’ll pour out my tale onto these pages. Earlier today, I confronted the trio once again. In the interim, I’d taken up boxing, even sparring with that annoying O’Chunks from time to time, so I first engaged them as such. I guess they’d practiced, too, because they proceeded to lay me out on my [bleep] in several minutes. At that point, I unveiled my Brobot L-type (the upgraded version of my Brobot) and took the battle back into space. Not even the updated lasers, missiles and other weapons could stop them. They surrounded me on all sides and hammered me with a three-pronged assault. After fifteen minutes, they emerged triumphant, with me once again in the wreckage of my Brobot L-type. **

** God—mit. **

** I’m back in my workshop, about to start repairs on my lovely brainchild. The third time’s the charm, after all. But now, something’s really gnawing at me. It’s about Mr. Jumpsallthetime. **

** I—I—I KNEW him. **

** I knew Mr. Jumpsallthetime. Our second fight hit me with a serious case of déjà vu. The way he jumped and threw punches and fireballs, his blue eyes, his persistence in battle. It’s like I’ve seen it before. And I used to fight alongside him and stick up for him and support him and—love him. He called me—brother. **

** Brother— **

** And Ms. Pink n’ Frilly was his girlfriend, and the turtle guy always tried to take her. But I helped Mr. Jumpsallthetime get her back. **

** I had a life before Count Bleck. A fun, extraordinary life. But I can’t remember much about it. **

** Clues surfaced as I flipped through the pages of this diary. Names and places bringing more memories popping to the surface like popcorn. Josh. Julian. Joan. Jackie. Jasmine. **

** Daisy. She’s Ms. Pink n’ Frilly’s best friend, and I—love her. Daisy… **

** Grace. Roland. Gavin. **

** I—know these people. How can I know someone I haven’t met? **

** Maybe I DID meet them, in a past life, a life before the Count. **

** And these places. An apartment. The sewers. A house. A park. A haunted mansion. A weird vacuum-cleaner thingy. A mushroom. A flower. I’ve been to these places and used these items. **

** And there’s another name. **

** Mario. A mustachioed man in red who smiled at me and called me “brother”. **

** My brother. **

** Mario— **

** I have a brother named Mario? **

** Is Mr. Jumpsallthetime my brother named Mario?! **

** Did I just fight my brother and try to—oh, wow. **

** I **

** I **

** I— **

** I don’t know what’s happening. I feel like my mind is being pulled in different directions. One force is pulling me toward Count Bleck, who I’ve promised to serve for the rest of my life. The other is pulling me toward this older life, this—happier—life, a life with a pink n’ frilly princess and an orange-clad girlfriend and a guy named Josh and his family. A life with a man who’s my brother and who met me twice as an adversary. **

** Oh, wow. **

** Well, you’re my diary. You’re supposed to help by keeping my darkest secrets in these pages. What do you think I should do? **

** That f—ing jester’s coming; I have to go. **

** Mr. L **

**15 June 2007**

**MK**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Oh,_ ** **Dio _. I’m so sorry. So sorry for the words_ he _wrote in your pages, so sorry that you bore witness to the man I was turned into. Not a man, but a monster in the guise of a handsome, suave, smooth-talking man. A monster who was—set upon his own brother._**

**_The last thing I remember, I was challenging Count Bleck to try and stop him from marrying Peach to her worst enemy. It turns out that this marriage would open a passage called the Void and also allow him to use an artifact called the Chaos Heart. But then the Count’s assistant, Nastasia, subdued me and then put some sort of_ ** **spell _on me. The next day, I was someone else._**

**_Someone who acted on his negative feelings toward Mario._ **

**_I remember_ ** **everything _. Every punch and kick and fireball I landed on him. Every time I fired upon him with that robotic device. Every cry of pain from him, every mocking and derisive comment from me. Every time he winced and bled, and every time I enjoyed trying to beat him, along with Peach and Koopa(!), into submission._**

**_But most of all, I remember my encounter with the psychopathic jester, Dimentio. The childish glee on his face as he announced that my usefulness had run its course. The way he snapped his fingers, trapping me in a box, and then the burning—oh, God, the burning. I screamed and screamed as the intense flames consumed me, but nobody was there to hear me. And then my vision went white, and then dark—and then I knew no more._ **

**_Until Mario came to get me in—the afterlife. I’d actually_ ** **died _! That jester had ended my game! It was all too much, and I broke down in his arms, apologizing over and over. When I’d calmed down, Mario told me about Count Bleck. He used to be a man named Blumiere, in love with a young woman named Timpani. His old man—didn’t like it, so he cursed Timpani. And thus began his son’s transformation into the vengeful Count Bleck, thinking his true love was dead. But Timpani wasn’t dead. A wizard named Merlon had saved her life by turning her into Tippi, a Pixl. This Pixl had accompanied Mario throughout the adventure. Once I digested this information, I realized that Dimentio was the true villain, and that Count Bleck—Blumiere—was just as much his pawn as me. But why me? Why was I so important to him? Why did he have Nastasia brainwash me?_**

**_After Mario and I reunited with Peach and Koopa, we each battled Dimentio one-on-one, ending when Dimentio enclosed us in a box and blew us all up. He even offered to spare us if we agreed to help us defeat Count Bleck, but we saw right through his offer and told him where to stick it. As always, we managed to recover from his finishing move, and we confronted Bleck and his minions at his castle._ **

**_We all did battle, and once we had him at his mercy, Tippi revealed herself as Timpani, giving the man she loved a chance to reclaim his identity as Blumiere. The Count, overjoyed that Timpani was alive, told us all that he hadn’t forgotten his love for her and decided to abandon his quest for vengeance, with encouragement and support from his minions, of course._ **

**_Then, Dimentio showed up._ **

**_Nastasia threw herself between Bleck and Dimentio’s surprise attack. After the jester sent the wounded pair into another dimension, he finally revealed his dastardly plot. Using the Chaos Heart, he planned to destroy all worlds and create one perfect world. And as it turned out, I was the perfect host for the Chaos Heart, because while I was pure overall, I had those hidden feelings about being in Mario’s shadow, the feelings I’ve confessed to no one but you._ **

**_After Dimentio finished his evil monologue, I once again lost control of my body after feeling a splitting pain on the top of my head. That jester had implanted a Floro Sprout in me while I was incapacitated after our fight! Then, he merged me with the Chaos Heart, added himself to the mix, and created Super Dimentio, a behemoth which knew nothing but destruction. I—I tried to fight it, but the Chaos Heart and Dimentio were just too powerful. There was nothing I could do but watch as I was forced to fight—and almost end the game of—my big bro and my friends (well, one friend and one enemy, but you get the idea). None of their attacks seemed to do anything—until Blumiere and Timpani reaffirmed their love, leading to the revival of the Pure Hearts to counteract the Chaos Heart. Thanks to the Pure Hearts’ power, Mario, Peach and Koopa curb-stomped Super Dimentio and freed me from that jester’s control._ **

**_But there was one last thing we had to contend with—the Void. Dimentio’s last words were promising that we’d join him in death before he exploded. But Blumiere and Timpani would have none of this. Using nothing but the strength of their love, the couple were able to seal the Void, sacrificing themselves in the process. Somewhere in the Underworld, Dimentio lost whatever sense of victory he had left._ **

**_The world was saved. Blumiere had redeemed himself, reunited with his lost love and fixed what he’d broken. But for me—that was a different story altogether._ **

**_Blumiere and Timpani’s sacrifice doesn’t change the fact that I tried to end my brother’s game. I’ve only confided in you about my conflicting feelings toward Mario, and somehow, Nastasia was able to tap into it and create Mr. L. Sometimes, I can still hear his voice, talking to me, trying to seduce me to act on those negative feelings of my own volition._ **

**_Maybe Josh was right. Maybe I should’ve talked this over with Mario. But his recent behavior suggested that he had figured it out—or was close to figuring it out. Yes, I wasn’t in control of my mind, but I can’t help but feel responsible, you know? My envy was the reason they messed with me in the first place, why I was able to merge with that Chaos Heart. I told myself that such envy wouldn’t stop me from helping Mario whenever he counted on me—but I’d failed him. And worst of all—I can’t help but think that I meant some of the things I’d said to him during those first two skirmishes._ **

**_I guess there’s only one thing I can do._ **

**_I have to talk to Mario._ **

**_I have to get these feelings off my chest once and for all._ **

**_It’s the only way._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did I do with Mr. L's voice and personality? Did you like it? Does it need improvement? Let me know in the comments!


	20. A Most Cosmic Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luigi recovers from his ordeal at Castle Bleck and prepares for the Star Festival, along with the upcoming new Smash tournament.

**18 July 2007**

**MK**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Sleep comes to me only in short bursts. Most of the night, I’m wide awake, thinking about what happened. How I gave in to those feelings inside me, thanks to Nastasia’s hypnosis. How I almost helped some psycho destroy all worlds just because I was secretly jealous. I didn’t see this coming. I thought I was handling it! Mario and I have squabbled and fought, but I always brought my envy under control, and we made up. Given the Koopa situation, I couldn’t afford to let my jealousy rage out of control. Yet it did. And now I can barely sleep, because I can’t stop thinking about it._ **

**_And when I’m not thinking about it,_ ** **he _is. He’s laughing and chortling and telling me how fun it was to finally push back against Mario. His voice whispers in my ear, and it makes me shudder—he’s trying to draw me back in. I can’t let him. I won’t. I have to fight back. Otherwise, his voice will always be inside my head, I’ll never get a decent night’s sleep, and all of my relationships will suffer. There’s no way I’m gonna let that happen._**

**_Relief comes when I’m in Josh’s gym or in Jules and Jackie’s. Either one is fine. A good forty-five minutes to an hour on a spin bike gets that voice out of my head. Especially in the cycling studio, with the instructor’s music pulsing around me and my fellow cyclists. I close my eyes and let everything melt away, stopping only when my muscles start yelling at me. The workouts help in spades, because after I get home, I shower and fall into bed, dozing off almost instantly, with no nightmares to torment me, for a while, at least._ **

**_“You were right, Josh,” I said to him when I finally told him what happened. “You were right.”_ **

**_“It’s not too late,” Josh said softly. “Now that you’ve seen what hiding those feelings can do, you can finally talk them over with Mario. Otherwise, some other powerful villain will use it against you.”_ **

**_“How can I broach the subject?” I asked. “I’m not the only one torn up over what happened. Mario’s pretty shaken over having to fight me—three times.”_ **

**_“You can broach the subject once he’s had time to recover—or you can be willing to hear him out if_ ** **he _broaches the subject,” Josh told me. “Either way—you have to address it if you want to get past it.”_**

**_I nodded. I would wait until Mario was ready, and then I’d finally confess everything to him. The days of hiding everything inside me are over._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**22 July 2007**

**MK**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_I was relaxing at home, watching a sitcom, when Mario knocked on the door._ **

**_The second I let him in, he started talking._ **

**_“Lil’ Bro—why didn’t you tell me?” he asked._ **

**_I knew exactly what he was talking about._ **

**_The two of us sat on the couch, and I began explaining everything to him._ **

**_“Mario—it’s true. I feel like I’ve spent the last twenty-one years in your shadow. But—I didn’t think it was proper to tell you. I didn’t want to ruin anything. If I said anything—then I’d come across as petty and selfish. You’re the better hero, anyway.”_ **

**_He looked at me like I was crazy. “You’re just as good a hero as me,” he said. “If I’d gone on that first mission by myself, I don’t think I would’ve made it far. Yes, the Toads acknowledged me, and didn’t acknowledge you, but I wish you’d said something—I would’ve corrected them.”_ **

**_“I almost died for you, several times,” I told him. “I put in just as much effort as you, perhaps more. So when the Toads mobbed you like a savior and left me in the dust, was I upset? Yes. Did I hold you personally responsible? No. I didn’t want to give you the wrong idea, Mario.” I lowered my head and began to cry. “I love you so much. I’d do anything to protect you. But everyone stumbles over my name and calls me the Green Mario—and after a while…” I sobbed deeply, Mario gathering me into his arms._ **

**_“I’m sorry, L,” he said._ **

**_“I’m sorry, too,” I hiccupped. “I let my feelings get the best of me…”_ **

**_“No,” said Mario. “That was Nastasia, not you. You hear me? You were hypnotized into serving the Count.”_ **

**_“And why did they pick me? Because I was the perfect host for the Chaos Heart. She was able to tap into the feelings I’ve hidden from you…”_ **

**_“Oh, Luigi—Luigi,” said Mario, kissing me on the cheek._ **

**_I just clutched him and sobbed._ **

**_“I—there’s something I have to tell you,” Mario went on._ **

**_I pulled myself together a little bit. “You looked in my diary?” I asked._ **

**_Mario looked taken aback. “How did you know?” he asked._ **

**_“After you stopped Koopa from taking over Peach’s Castle in ’01, you started acting a bit—different,” I said. “And all of a sudden, it was like you started—noticing things. How did you find my diary, anyway?”_ **

**_“When I got back, I noticed that my footsteps sounded—hollow—when I reached a certain area,” Mario explained. “It was like I was standing on a trapdoor, so I gave it a Ground Pound, and sure enough, I found myself in a secret room. That’s when I found your diary and started—reading. I only meant to flip through it, but then I saw—I’m sorry, Luigi. I’m sorry for sniffing around in your diary. I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you. I’m sorry I didn’t notice your situation sooner. But I’m paying attention now, and I’m gonna make this up to you. Whatever it takes. I’m gonna rectify certain inequities.”_ **

**_“Oh, Mario,” I said. “You are already making this up to me. By talking to me about this.” I drew a shuddering breath. “Do you think we need counseling?”_ **

**_“I really can’t say,” he said, “but if you think counseling will help, then I’ll call Dr. Toadley tomorrow and see if he can pencil us in.”_ **

**_“Why not Dr. Mario?”_ **

**_Mario rolled his eyes. “He’s obviously biased,” he said, and I laughed._ **

**_So, we sat on that sofa and talked some more, and by the time he left, I felt at peace, proud of myself for finally following Josh’s advice after twenty-six or so years. And that night, when_ ** **his _voice tried to tempt me, I told him—in my mind, of course—to [bleep] off._**

**_I have a feeling that things are going to get better._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**23 July 2007**

**MK**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Our appointment with Dr. Toadley went swimmingly! For close to thirty minutes, Mario and I simply talked to each other, saying exactly what was on our minds with the bare minimum of filters, as Dr. Toadley listened in and jotted down notes and gave advice on how to communicate with each other. For example, he taught us how to use “I” statements to get certain points across. An “I” statement made things sound less hostile and defensive and more assertive, yet empathic. After we were finished, Dr. Toadley decided that we should see him once a month, and if he saw significant improvement between us, then we’d start seeing him bi-monthly. Mario and I agreed._ **

**_Later that day, I told Josh about it, and he nodded in agreement._ **

**_“I think you made the right decision,” he said._ **

**_“Josh—you’ve helped my relationship with Mario more times than I can count,” I said. “I can’t thank you enough.”_ **

**_Josh blushed._ **

**_Still later, I called Grace and brought her up to speed on recent events._ **

**_“How’s Gavin?” I asked._ **

**_“He’s your typical two-year-old,” she said. “Roland and I have our hands full!”_ **

**_“If you need a break…” I offered._ **

**_“Oh, Luigi—you’re too kind. But what about the MK? What if that Koopa attacks while you’re in L.A.? Mario will be left to fend for himself.”_ **

**_“My God, you’re right,” I gasped._ **

**_“But we appreciate the offer,” Grace assured me._ **

**_“The door’s always open if you wanna visit,” I said._ **

**_“Thanks, L,” said Grace._ **

**_I hung up and got ready to make dinner._ **

**_Let me tell you, tonight will be the first healthy sleep I’ve had in two months._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**22 August 2007**

**MK**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_When I checked my mail this morning, my eye caught two envelopes with a familiar seal on them. I grabbed the mail, raced back home and presented one of the envelopes to Mario. You should’ve seen his eyes widen._ **

**_Together, Mario and I opened the two envelopes and read the letter from Master Hand, inviting us to his third tournament—Super Smash Brothers Brawl! Preparations were already underway, and the tournament was set to commence in March of next year. Quickly, Mario and I wrote back, telling MH that we’d be delighted to participate in Brawl. I decided not to mention the incident that took place earlier in the year._ **

**_We visited Peach to tell her the news, and she told us that she, too, had been invited back—along with Koopa._ **

**_“We dealt with him once, and we can deal with him again,” she said optimistically._ **

**_Later that afternoon, we got a call from DK. He excitedly told us that he’d also been invited back for Brawl—and that his nephew, Diddy, had just sent in his application. I’d seen Diddy fight against K. Rool in 1999, so I had no doubt in my mind about his skills._ **

**_“How about the other Kongs?” I asked. “Were they interested?”_ **

**_“Not really—they want to remain on DK Isle in case K. Rool or some other enemy wants to try something else. Diddy remembers you from the K. Rool battle in ’99. He can’t wait to see you again.”_ **

**_“Tell him I said the same thing,” I told him._ **

**_“Will do. See you at the tournament!” laughed DK._ **

**_“See ya,” I said before hanging up._ **

**_Next, I broke the news to Josh and his folks. They didn’t know if they’d be able to spectate like they used to, now that they’re running two gyms, but they assured me that they were rooting for me all the same._ **

**_“The matches are televised now,” I said._ **

**_“That’s even better,” said Jackie. “If we can’t make it in person, then we’ll watch you on TV. Either way, you’ll know you still have our support.”_ **

**_When I got back from the gym, Mario was waiting, his face pale._ **

**_“What’s wrong?” I asked._ **

**_“It’s—Wario,” he said. “He just gave me a call and told me that he sent in his application for the Brawl tournament. If he gets in…”_ **

**_“Mario, relax,” I told him. “He’s your childhood rival, and he’s nothing like Koopa. What’s the worst he could do?”_ **

**_“When it comes to people like Wario and Koopa, I’ll always assume the worst,” he said._ **

**_“Well,” I told him, “if Wario tries to antagonize you, then he’ll have to answer to me.”_ **

**_Mario smiled. “Thank you, L,” he said._ **

**_This upcoming tournament is exactly what I need to get my mind off of recent events!_ **

**_Luigi_ **

**20 October 2007**

**MK**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Mario and I have received phone calls from our fellow Smashers in these past two months, confirming that MH invited them all back for Brawl. Samus, especially, gave us some interesting news. MH was allowing her to fight both with and without her Varia Suit. She told us that three years ago, she’d wound up stranded somewhere, and someone had taken her suit, leaving her with only a sidearm and her hand-to-hand skills to defend herself. After word got to MH, he was psyched enough to allow her suit-less self into Brawl as “Zero Suit Samus”, or ZSS, for short._ **

**_Sadly, Dr. Mario, Pichu, Young Link and Roy wouldn’t be returning for Brawl. Link told us that his younger self would be replaced by a cartoonish version of himself named Toon Link, and Marth announced that another Fire Emblem representative, Ike, had sent in an application. Kirby excitedly told us, in his own language, that his two frenemies, King Dedede and Meta Knight, would make their Smash Bros debut next year. Fox informed us that_ ** **his _frenemy, Wolf O’Donnell, had also applied to join the roster. Pikachu announced, in pika-speak, that not only would a new Pokémon, Lucario, join the Smashers, but also there would be an actual Pokémon_ Trainer _, who would use three Pokémon: Squirtle, Ivysaur and Charizard, to fight._**

**_If there are any new fighters, I guess we’ll just have to find out next year._ **

**_Daisy seemed a tad—melancholy—when I told her. I think I know why. Ever since Mario freed her from Tatanga, she’s never had an adventure of her own. With her plucky, tomboyish nature, I think she’d fit in well among the Smashers. I promised her that as soon as I could, I’d talk to Master Hand about inviting her to any future tournaments on the horizon._ **

**_Brawl is promising to be an interesting affair!_ **

**_Luigi_ **

**12 November 2007**

**MK**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_The Star Festival’s taking place tonight! This is one of the most important nights in the MK, as it commemorates the creation of the very first Power Star. On that night, a comet filled the sky, and out of it spilled dozens of shooting stars. The first Power Star was made from these Star Bits._ **

**_Jules and Jackie are closing their gym early today to prepare, and they invited Joan and Josh, as well. Roland gave me a buzz and said that he, Grace and their son_ ** **might _be able to make it, but Gavin tends to fuss if he’s kept up too late. And Peach sent Mario a letter, asking him to meet her at the castle tonight, as she has something for him._**

**_“I’ll be catching Star Bits with the other Toads if you need me,” I told him._ **

**_“I promise—if anything happens, I’ll pick up the phone,” smiled Mario._ **

**_We shared a hug before he left for the castle._ **

**_I guess it’s time for me to head out. You won’t believe how quickly this place will become crowded. Tomorrow, I’ll tell you all about it!_ **

**_Luigi_ **

**14 November 2007**

**Ghostly Galaxy**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_I’m glad Grace and her family decided to sit out the Star Festival. Otherwise, they would’ve been caught up in the latest mess Koopa made!_ **

**_The Star Festival started out normally, with everyone catching as many Star Bits as possible, eating some good food and just hanging out and having a ball. But then, an hour into the festival, we heard a loud BOOM. I’m sure it caused Josh and his family to flash back to 9/11, because it certainly did in_ ** **my _case! After recovering myself, I leaped into action, calming the Toads down and getting them to safety. That’s when I saw Koopa’s airships flying overhead, en route to Peach’s Castle. Oh, no—I had to call Mario!_**

**_I whipped out my brand-new iPhone to call him—but then, Koopa’s minions attacked us! The Toads and I fought as hard as we could, but our opponents’ sheer numbers prevailed, and we all wound up separated in the confusion. As an insult to injury, our attackers cast me into the Ghostly Galaxy, where I’m still stuck._ **

**_It’s been a day and a half of sheer Hell. I don’t know if Mario’s okay. I don’t know if Josh and his family got caught in the crossfire. There are Boos everywhere, cackling and leering at me. And as far as I’m concerned, Peach could once again be in Koopa’s clutches. Where’s the Poltergust 3000 when you need it?!_ **

**_Thank God I brought you along with me. It’s a small distraction from the creepiness. Whenever I start to get scared, I’ll just take up my pen and write in you. I’ll also keep my ears peeled for news on my missing friends—and Mario._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**26 November 2007**

**Comet Observatory**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**** **Mio Dio _! I thought I was gonna go mad in the Ghostly Galaxy! After twelve days of Boos all around me, my nerves were shaved razor thin! But my big bro showed up, just as I was about to break._**

**_I’m so happy Mario’s safe, but that’s nothing new. And get this—before being thrown into the Ghostly Galaxy, I managed to snag a Power Star! When Mario arrived, I gave it to him, and he just smiled at me. One of his smiles is enough to make things better._ **

**_En route to the Comet Observatory, Mario told me about the current situation. Koopa had attacked the Star Festival because he wanted to recreate the galaxy in his own image, and he took Peach, along with her castle, with him because—why not? I was more than ready to help despite my experience in the Ghostly Galaxy, but Mario wanted to introduce me to someone first._ **

**_Her name was Rosalina, and she was in charge of the observatory. She was a platinum-blonde young woman wearing an off-the-shoulder light blue dress with star patterns on it. In her hand was a magic wand. When Mario and I arrived, she introduced us to her children, the Lumas. Well, she introduced me, because Mario had already been acquainted with them at this point. There was even a Luma hiding under Mario’s cap! Rosalina explained to us that she met Mario after Koopa and one of his advisors, Kamek, had blasted him into outer space, and she’s tasked Mario with finding and collecting as many Power Stars, as well as Grand Stars, as he could, in order to stop Koopa from taking over the universe._ **

**_“Maybe I can help,” I offered._ **

**_“You can start at the Gusty Garden Galaxy,” said Rosalina. “There are lots of Power Stars you can collect.”_ **

**_“Okeydokey,” I said, grateful for the chance._ **

**_“How about you rest first?” suggested Mario. “You can set out tomorrow. After all, you’ve been through quite the ordeal.”_ **

**_“All right,” I told him._ **

**_Guess I’d better get some sleep._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**3 December 2007**

**Comet Observatory**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_What can I say about my first-ever adventure in outer space? I got to chase some Star Bunnies around. I was introduced to new Mushrooms, like the Bee Mushroom, the Boo Mushroom and the Spring Mushroom (I like the Bee Mushroom better). In Gusty Garden, I fought one Major Burrows, who was bullying those poor Star Bunnies. Major Burrows found out in a painful way that I don’t like bullies, regardless of where they’re from. After saving the Star Bunnies and collecting all of the stars, I proceeded to the Freezeflame Galaxy, where I tangled with various intervals of ice and lava, faced off against Baron Brrr, collected purple stars and scaled my way to the top of the summit to collect silver stars. Finally, I explored the shifting sands and tornadoes of the Dusty Dune Galaxy, also dodging Bullet Bills and hunting for treasure along the way! By the time I returned to the Observatory, I had armfuls upon armfuls of Power Stars. Mario’s jaw hit the floor, while Rosalina was more composed._ **

**_“Good work, Luigi,” she said._ **

**_“Thank you,” I replied._ **

**_As I rested, Mario plunked himself down beside me._ **

**_“Listen, L,” he said. “I know you mean well, but—I think you should stay behind and watch over the Toads. I can take it from here.”_ **

**_Biting my lip, I nodded. “Good luck, Bro. Stay safe.”_ **

**_“Same here,” said Mario, ruffling my hair._ **

**_Well—it was fun while it lasted. Now, it’s back to keeping up morale until Mario gets back._ **

**_And checking on Josh and his folks._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**14 December 2007**

**MK**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_I can honestly say that I did a good job looking after the MK’s denizens while Mario was off in the galaxy. I was also relieved to see Josh and his folks relatively unscathed. They sat with me and told me about their own adventures in the stars; how they took up residence in one of the smaller galaxies and finally found the strength to contact Rosalina, who used her magic to send them back. Jas proudly showed off the Star Bits the family had caught, and I convinced her to help assemble them into a Power Star, which she did. Then, we all sent it into the sky for Mario to collect._ **

**_Mario’s final confrontation with Koopa had decided the fate of the universe. That turtle fought by belching out fire, generating seismic waves and trying to ram Mario with his shell. But Mario countered with his Star Spin technique, eventually sending Koopa flying—into the_ ** **sun. _While they were battling, Peach had taken a leap of faith off of Koopa’s airship—catching Mario’s hand after he’d defeated Koopa._**

**_Unfortunately, their fight led to the creation of a black hole. But then the Lumas showed him that they were more than just cute lil’ stars. Working together, they sealed the black hole and caused what could be described as a supernova, sacrificing themselves in the process. As Mario grieved, Rosalina appeared and told him that all stars would eventually be reborn. And then, he heard the newborn stars crying—they sounded just like newborn babies—_ **

**_Mario found himself back at Peach’s castle, along with Peach and Koopa. The former looked pretty well, notwithstanding a black hole and a supernova explosion, and Koopa was merely dazed for someone who’d been knocked into the sun. Wisely, Koopa had decided that enough was enough and headed back to his castle, while Mario helped Peach back into hers._ **

**_“I really hope I see Rosalina again,” he said after he was finished telling his story. “She’s pretty cool.”_ **

**_He’d better not let Peach hear that._ **

**_So, not only did Mario save Peach, but also he saved the universe._ **

**_Can any other plumber put that on their resum_ ** **_é_ ** **_?_ **

**_Luigi_ **

**31 December 2007**

**Peach’s Castle, MK**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_The drama of Count Bleck and Dimentio is finally behind us, and our main focus of the coming year is the Brawl tournament. Master Hand said that he’d try to allow me and Mario to implement our respective Gadd-designed gadgets into our fighting styles, and he’d also posted something onto the brand-new Smash Bros website. Since the end of the first tournament, he’s spent his time working on a “vessel” which would help unlock our “true powers”. After some scrapes and stumbles, this “vessel” is finally complete, and he’d show it off to us on the first day of Brawl. And not only that, we’d also get some new Smashers to join us on the battlefield. There’s nothing more special than getting to show a new Smasher the ropes._ **

**_But I’d say that the biggest accomplishment of this year is finally having “the talk” with Mario, finally telling him everything that’s been on my mind since our adventures in the MK began. Over two decades later, Josh’s advice and suggestions have finally paid off. And I guess the universe thanked Josh for said advice by giving him and his family a small adventure of their own. They’re currently mingling in the castle right now, along with me, waiting for the big fireworks show._ **

**_However, just because the cat’s out of the bag doesn’t mean I don’t need you anymore. Oh, no. Now that my status as a shadow is an open secret, I need you more than ever. There may be times when Mario will let himself be wrapped up in the attention after a rescue mission and forget. There may be times when those feelings will well back up, and I’ll need a confidante in case I do something drastic. And generally, writing in you makes me feel better._ **

**_What a year this has been. As always, it’s time to say goodbye with a splendid fireworks show—and to say hello to 2008—and Brawl._ **

**_Luigi_ **


	21. Having a Brawl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crème de la crème of Nintendo gathers for Super Smash Brothers Brawl, and they must band together to defeat a threat unlike any they've ever seen.

**9 March 2008**

**Smash Mansion**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_All of our stuff had been neatly packed several days prior. After a quick breakfast, Mario and I grabbed our luggage and went to Peach’s castle to await our transportation to the Smash Mansion._ **

**_DK and Diddy were already there, doing stretches on the lawn. Peach stood with her own luggage in hand, smiling at the prospect of another tournament ahead of her. And there was Wario with his bags, chewing on a clove of garlic._ **

**_“Hey!” said a voice._ **

**_It was Daisy, running over with Waluigi in tow._ **

**_“Hey, Daisy,” I said, giving her a kiss._ **

**_“I’m really gonna miss you—again,” she said._ **

**_“I can always visit Sarasaland,” I told her._ **

**_Waluigi rolled his eyes. “Do you wanna hear my news?”_ **

**_“What news? You’ve been invited to the tournament, too?”_ **

**_“Yeah!” His face fell. “As an assist trophy.”_ **

**_Mario frowned. “What’s that?”_ **

**_“I’m not one of the fighters, but what I have to do is basically help the Smasher who ‘summons’ me. MH will tell you about it, I’m sure.”_ **

**_“Maybe I’ll get my chance someday,” Daisy said optimistically._ **

**_Waluigi laughed. “That’ll be the day.”_ **

**_I whipped toward him, lancing him with a glare._ **

**_Daisy put her hand on my shoulder. “Forget him,” she said. “I’ll watch you on television.”_ **

**_“I’d like that,” I beamed._ **

**_A horn honked in the distance. A minivan with the Smash symbol painted on it drove up to the castle. Two metallic-looking humanoids hopped out, introduced themselves as Alloys, and opened the doors for us. Daisy gave me a good-luck kiss, and we clambered into the van._ **

**_“Welcome to Brawl,” said the red Alloy. “Now, let’s roll.”_ **

**_The driver put the minivan into “drive”, and we rode off._ **

**_“Hey, The Killers have dropped a new album,” said the green Alloy. “Wanna take a listen?”_ **

**_“Sure,” I said._ **

**_Smiling, the Alloy slid the CD into the CD player. Within seconds, the first notes of “Human” began wafting throughout the minivan. We simply leaned back, gazed at the scenery and enjoyed the ride to the Smash Mansion._ **

**_“Wait a minute—is it ‘denser’ or ‘dancer’?” Mario asked as we pulled up at the drop-off area._ **

**_“I think it’s ‘denser’,” I said. “It makes more sense.”_ **

**_“No, it’s ‘dancer’,” said Wario. “I heard it quite clearly.”_ **

**_We all climbed out of the minivan and grabbed our luggage. A yellow Alloy waited for us at the check-in window._ **

**_“Hi, guys!” they said cheerily. “Right this way.”_ **

**_The Alloy led us into the Main Hall, where muffins, pastries and other snack foods waited for us on tables located at different sides of the room. We served ourselves before finding a place to sit._ **

**_Shortly after our arrival, Koopa lumbered in, blew Peach a kiss and shoveled several muffins onto a plate._ **

**_Peach wrinkled her nose. “He’d better not try anything,” she said. “I’m not in the mood for his b.s. during this tournament.”_ **

**_“Hey—welcome back!”_ **

**_Hand-in-hand, Link and Zelda walked in, accompanied by Toon Link, Ganondorf walking behind them._ **

**_“Hi,” said TL. “It’s very nice to meet you.”_ **

**_“When he heard that Young Link wasn’t making it back, Toon Link was quite happy to represent our universe,” said Zel._ **

**_“Don’t let my size fool you,” TL boasted. “I can wield a sword just as well as Big Me!”_ **

**_“He can,” nodded Link. “I learned the hard way when we sparred.”_ **

**_Dorf laughed nervously. “You don’t have to tell me, either,” he said. “What’s up, Koopa? How’ve you been?”_ **

**_“Dorf!” Koopa approached his fellow villain and glomped him. “I recently tried to take over the whole universe!”_ **

**_“And…?”_ **

**_Koopa rolled his eyes and gestured toward Mario._ **

**_“Wow—that’s rough, man,” said Dorf._ **

**_The two of them walked off, grumbling about Mario._ **

**_Yoshi walked in, then, accompanied by Samus, clad in a tight-fitting bodysuit._ **

**_“Hi,” I said. “You must be Zero Suit Samus.”_ **

**_“Just call me Samus,” she said._ **

**_“My driver picked her up along the way,” said Yoshi. “So—Brawl, huh? A cooler name than Melee, I admit.”_ **

**_“My suit’s in a special suitcase,” said Samus. “I’ll unpack it the minute I get to my room.”_ **

**_“Poyo!” said Kirby, puffing into the Main Hall._ **

**_“Welcome back, Kirby!” I said as I shook one of his appendages._ **

**_A blue penguin with a hammer and a navy puffball with a mask and a cape regally strode in._ **

**_“Poyo poyo,” said Kirby, introducing the pair to me._ **

**_I held out my hand. “Hello, Your Highness. Sir Meta Knight,” I said._ **

**_The penguin grinned. “Just call me DDD,” he said in a distinctive Southern drawl._ **

**_“Okay—DDD,” I said. “I’m Luigi.”_ **

**_“Uh-huh. And what have you heard about me, Luigi?”_ **

**_“You—stole food. And broke a Star Rod. Granted, it’s because Nightmare wanted to use it for his own ends, but stealing food? Low blow, buddy.”_ **

**_“I—realized that,” said DDD. “And after I helped Kirby defeat Nightmare, we kinda—made peace. We have picnics and compete in friendly races. And now—he lobbied for me to join Brawl.”_ **

**_“Poyo!” chirped Kirby._ **

**_“I’m glad you two made up,” I said. “Our rival—I don’t think we’ll ever become friends.”_ **

**_“Hey—you’ll never know,” said DDD. “They used to say the same about Kirby and Meta.”_ **

**_“Well—we weren’t serious enemies,” said Meta, speaking with a gentle Hispanic accent. “My airship, the Halberd, made landfall in Dreamland, and I guess Kirby assumed I wanted to invade it. We battled it out, and I was so stunned at his swordsmanship that I took him in as a pupil.”_ **

**_“Meta—I’ve heard a lot about you. Why did you sit out the first two tournaments?”_ **

**_“I wanted to step back and see how well Kirby performed. As the other game franchises started getting more representatives, I didn’t want my pupil to feel underrepresented, so I applied to join, along with DDD. And I’m glad I did.”_ **

**_“So am I,” said DDD. “C’mon, Kirby. Let’s get something to eat.”_ **

**_As the three Kirby representatives strode toward one of the food tables, I finished my own food, dumped my trash and wandered around the hall, searching for both familiar and new faces._ **

**_“Hey, L,” said a voice._ **

**_I turned. Fox and Falco stood behind me, along with a smirking, anthropomorphic wolf._ **

**_“I’d like you to meet Wolf,” said Fox. “He’s one of Star Fox’s greatest archrivals.”_ **

**_“Hey, there,” said Wolf, offering his hand to shake, which I accepted. “I’m the leader of Star Wolf, and as Fox here mentioned, Star Fox always foils our plans.”_ **

**_“How’d you get interested in this?” I asked._ **

**_“Read about it in the newspapers,” shrugged Wolf. “Figured that these tournaments could use another villain—a hardcore villain.”_ **

**_“Koopa’s pretty hardcore,” I said. “We recently stopped him from taking over the universe.”_ **

**_“Uh—actually,_ ** **Mario _did,” said Wolf. “I read all about that, too.”_**

**_“Wolf…” Falco said in a warning tone._ **

**_“It’s fine, Falco,” I said sweetly. “Nice of Wolf to remind me.”_ **

**_“I’m just going off what I read,” shrugged Wolf._ **

**_“Wow, you actually believe everything you read?” I asked._ **

**_“Well, I—oh, [bleep],” said Wolf._ **

**_“I collected a few Power Stars myself,” I told him, “and then Mario insisted that I sit the rest of the mission out. But—no sense fussing over things of the past.”_ **

**_Wolf laughed. “You got that right. Can’t wait to face you one-on-one.”_ **

**_“Neither can I,” I said smartly before leaving the trio to their own devices._ **

**_Pikachu and Jigglypuff entered, followed by the Pokémon Trainer and Lucario._ **

**_“Pika!” Pikachu called in greeting._ **

**_“Hello, Pikachu,” I said. The relationship between us was still undergoing repairs following the incident with our side specials, and I could tell that Pikachu was testing the waters himself._ **

**_“Pika,” he said solemnly._ **

**_“I know,” I said._ **

**_“Pika pika pika pi?”_ **

**_I shrugged. “I really don’t know. But I can try.”_ **

**_Pikachu grinned. “Pika!”_ **

**_“C’mon, you guys,” said Jiggs. “Brawl is a clean slate. Who knows? A situation might arise which requires us to work together.”_ **

**_“I’ll—keep that in mind,” I said._ **

**_The cat-like Lucario sidled up to me, looking me over._ **

**_“Uh—what are you doing?” I asked._ **

**_“Oh! Apologies,” he said. “I was just reading your Aura.”_ **

**_“Aura—of course,” I said. “That’s—where you get your power.”_ **

**_“The Aura will help me fight in this tournament,” said Lucario. “It can increase the power of my attacks, and I’ll also use it to counterattack.”_ **

**_“Interesting.”_ **

**_“People are saying that I’m a Mewtwo clone. I mean, can’t you believe that?”_ **

**_I frowned. “Mewtwo’s a Psychic-type. You’re a Steel and Fairy-type. That’s a very big difference.”_ **

**_“Try to tell them that,” said Lucario. “Oh, my gosh—Red?!”_ **

**_He whirled and gave the Pokémon Trainer a big hug. “It’s so good to see you,” he breathed._ **

**_“Good to see you too, Lucario,” said the Pokémon Trainer, a.k.a. Red. “How’s it like to be an independent Pokémon?”_ **

**_“Uh—still getting used to it,” said Lucario, “but I’ve made some new friends. Like—say, what’s your name?”_ **

**_“Luigi,” I said._ **

**_“Yeah, like Luigi. And I’ve stayed in touch with Pikachu and Jiggs. Wait—where are your Pokémon?”_ **

**_“They’re resting right now,” said Red, indicating the three Pokèballs in his satchel. “It’s been a long trip.”_ **

**_“Luigi, this is Red,” said Lucario. “I’ve known him since I was a Riolu. I used to be among his Pokémon.”_ **

**_“Hello, Red,” I said, shaking his hand. “You—look a bit like Ash.”_ **

**_“Ash Ketchum? Yeah, I do, don’t I?” smiled Red._ **

**_“How is he?” I asked._ **

**_“He’s still catching Pokémon,” said Red, “and he’s doing quite well. When I see him again, I’ll tell him you said hello.”_ **

**_“Thank you,” I said._ **

**_“I joined Smash because I’ve heard Pikachu and Jiggs talking about it, and I’ve heard other Trainers and Gym Leaders talking about it—so I decided to try it out for myself. But—what’s the difference?”_ **

**_“The fights aren’t turn based,” I said._ **

**_Red grimaced. “Thanks for telling me that. I’m sure my Pokémon will adapt. I have Charizard, Ivysaur and Squirtle, and MH says I can switch them out at any time.”_ **

**_I nodded. “I think that’s a good strategy.” I tossed a wave at Captain Falcon as he entered the hall._ **

**_“Excuse me—may I borrow Luigi for a minute?” asked Marth as he approached us._ **

**_“Sure,” said Red. “Nice meeting you, L.”_ **

**_“Same here,” I said._ **

**_Marth led me toward a man with short, blue hair and a very big sword._ **

**_“Luigi, I’d like you to meet Ike,” said Marth. “He’s a Griel mercenary, and he fought in the Crimean War. The sword he’s holding is called Ragnell, and trust me—it can really hurt.”_ **

**_“Hello, Ike,” I said, shaking Ike’s hand._ **

**_“Hi, Luigi. Look, I may look like Roy’s replacement, but there’s something else you need to know about me,” said Ike. “I fight for my friends.”_ **

**_“So do I,” I said._ **

**_“I’ve heard,” said Ike. “Marth and Roy told me about what you did for your brother. Even after almost seven years, the tale is so—inspiring.”_ **

**_“And almost seven years later, it’s still a very important moment in my life,” I said. “I still have the Poltergust, you know.”_ **

**_“Do you see yourself doing that again?”_ **

**_“If I have to,” I said._ **

**_“Good man,” said Ike. “I’ll see you on the battlefield.”_ **

**_I went back toward where Mario was sitting, stopping cold when I saw a blue hedgehog with red shoes, sitting next to him._ **

**_“Oh. My. God,” I said._ **

**_“Yup,” sighed Mario. “They invited Sonic.”_ **

**_Sonic was SEGA’s breakout character and mascot. He and Mario had been involved in a small professional rivalry since 1991. It had long since simmered down, but still—_ **

**_“Hey, Luigi,” said Sonic. “I was just catching up on old times with Mario. Didn’t think you’d see me in something like this, did you?”_ **

**_“Well…” I began._ **

**_“They call me a ‘third-party’ fighter because I’m from a different video game company,” said Sonic._ **

**_“It’s—good to have you here, Sonic,” I said. “How about Tails—he wasn’t interested?”_ **

**_“Not really. I think tinkering with stuff is more of his style,” said Sonic._ **

**_“And Amy?”_ **

**_Sonic grimaced. “I’m glad to be away from her,” he said. “Anyway, I can’t believe that Nintendo and SEGA’s greatest powerhouses are together again, ready to duke it out! I hope you can keep up, Mario, because I gotta go fast!”_ **

**_I rolled my eyes, tuning out Mario and Sonic’s bantering. Then, I saw Ness, holding hands with a blond-haired boy in a yellow and orange striped shirt and denim shorts. Excusing myself from Sonic and Mario, I went over to the two boys._ **

**_“Luigi! You’re just in time!” said Ness. “This is my new friend, Lucas.”_ **

**_“Hi,” Lucas said shyly. “I—my brother and I played some of the Mario games. Sometimes, I was you, and other times, he was.”_ **

**_I shook Lucas’s hand. “You have a brother, too? I can only imagine what that’s like,” I said._ **

**_“His name’s Claus,” said Lucas. Dropping his head, he added, “He couldn’t make it.”_ **

**_“That’s all right,” I said. “There could be another tournament after this…” I saw the tears in his eyes as he looked up. “…oh. I’m so sorry, Lucas. I didn’t…”_ **

**_“That’s okay,” murmured Lucas. “I’d rather not talk about it right now.”_ **

**_Ness put his arm around Lucas. “Whenever you’re ready, I’m all ears,” he said._ **

**_“You can come to me, too. I’ve experienced a loss myself,” I added._ **

**_Lucas smiled wanly. “Thanks,” he said, “but frankly, I joined Smash to get my mind off of it.”_ **

**_Ness and I exchanged concerned looks. Before we could do or say more, a brunette angel walked up to us, holding a tray of sweets._ **

**_“Any of you care for some baklava?” asked the angel._ **

**_“Sure,” I said, taking a piece, with Lucas and Ness following suit._ **

**_“My name’s Pit,” said the angel. “I’m the Captain of the Guard to Palutena, the Goddess of Light.”_ **

**_“Uh-huh,” said Ness._ **

**_“You’ve never played_ ** **Kid Icarus _, huh?” asked Pit._**

**_Ness sadly shook his head._ **

**_“How about you?” Pit asked me._ **

**_“Nope,” I sighed._ **

**_“Eh, no big deal,” said Pit. “It’s a pretty obscure franchise, anyway. Always overshadowed by that portly plumber.”_ **

**_“Pit—I’m his brother,” I said calmly._ **

**_“Oh—gods! I didn’t mean any offense!” cried Pit. “Wait—Mario has a brother?”_ **

**_“Yes,” I said._ **

**_“Funny nobody mentioned that,” shrugged Pit._ **

**_“Well, we’re the Super Mario Bros,” I said._ **

**_“Forgive me. I’ve only played the one-player mode. I mean, I heard somewhere that he has a brother, but they really didn’t tell me that brother’s name.”_ **

**_“My name’s Luigi,” I said._ **

**_“Luigi? That’s a nice name. Say, how come they don’t make_ ** **you _the protagonist? You’re more handsome, and you have the better moustache.”_**

**_“They have one game starring me,” I said. “It’s about hunting ghosts in a haunted mansion.”_ **

**_“Haunted mansion? I have no idea what that has to do with the Mario universe, but I’m sure it’s a fun game!” said Pit. “I think you and I will get along quite well, because we both know what it’s like to be overshadowed.”_ **

**_“It’s no big deal,” I told him. “I’m used to it.”_ **

**_“Always thinking about the bright side of things,” nodded Pit. “That’s awesome.”_ **

**_He patted me on the shoulder and left, offering baklava to every Smasher he passed._ **

**_“Look!” shouted Ness. “Pikmin!”_ **

**_“What…?” Glancing toward the entrance, I saw tiny, red, yellow, blue, white and purple creatures with flowers in various stages of bloom on their heads, gathered around a small man in a spacesuit and helmet._ **

**_“You know them?” I asked._ **

**_“Yeah,” said Ness. “That’s Captain Olimar, of the Hocotate Freight Company. When his ship crashed, he had to rely on those cute critters to survive. We’re friends on Facebook. Hey, Olimar!”_ **

**_Olimar tossed Ness a wave as he tended to his Pikmin._ **

**_My eyes slid over to a familiar-looking robot. I recognized him from the Famicom system, way back in the 80s. He was wandering aimlessly about the Main Hall, his head turning this way and that. He paused when his head swiveled toward me, and he gave me a little wave before continuing on._ **

**_“That’s the Robotic Operating Buddy,” I mused. “Everyone would call him R.O.B.”_ **

**_“How do you know that?” asked Ness._ **

**_“He’s from the 80s, like me,” I said._ **

**_Leaving Ness with Lucas, I plunked myself onto an ottoman, beside a carboard box with an exclamation point on it._ **

**_“That’s odd,” I murmured as my eye fell on the box._ **

**_Which then tilted upward to reveal a bearded man in a gray sneaking suit and a black headband._ **

**_“Hey,” he said, in a gruff but friendly tone._ **

**_“Hi,” I said. “What are you doing in a box?”_ **

**_“Old habits,” shrugged the man. “My name’s Solid Snake. I’m a mercenary, you see.”_ **

**_“Hi, Solid Snake,” I said. “My name’s Luigi.”_ **

**_“Just call me Snake,” he said. “I work for an organization known as FOXHOUND, and we’re tasked with fighting against nuclear devices known as the Metal Gear. We’ve been around since 1987.”_ **

**_“Nuclear devices?” I repeated._ **

**_“What do you do?” asked Snake._ **

**_“I’m a plumber,” I said to him. “I tackle leaks and clogs along with my big bro. But most of the time, we fight a giant turtle.”_ **

**_“Giant turtle, huh?” asked Snake. “Everyone in my home world talks about that. This giant turtle—he seems to have a thing for lovely Princesses?”_ **

**_“Yup.”_ **

**_“Has he ever considered finding someone else?”_ **

**_“He’s hard-headed and stubborn, so—no.”_ **

**_“Which one of us has it worse?” asked Snake. “Maybe I should quit FOXHOUND and become one of her bodyguards. I’m getting too old for Metal Gear, anyway.”_ **

**_“That’s something to think about,” I said._ **

**_We shared a laugh, and then we sensed a powerful presence in the room. By now, the rest of the Smashers had gathered in the Main Hall._ **

**_Master Hand had teleported in, floating above us, along with Crazy Hand._ **

**_“Hello, Smashers,” he said to us._ **

**_“Hi, Master Hand,” he said._ **

**_“It is my pleasure to formally welcome you to Super Smash Brothers Brawl,” said MH. “The layout, styles and modes of each match has stayed the same—except now, spectators are able to stream their matches online using our brand-new Wi-Fi service. This mansion is now staffed by Alloys, who will also serve as your opponents in various Multi-Man Brawl events. I’ll get you checked into your rooms in a minute, but first—there’s something I’d like to show you.”_ **

**_He held up a strange, multicolored orb with the Smash symbol on it. “This is—the Smash Ball,” he said, holding it out for us to see. “Destroy this—and you will unlock your true hidden power.”_ **

**_Whispers._ **

**_“Mario—would you like to demonstrate?” asked MH._ **

**_We watched as Mario stepped forward, warily eyeing the Smash Ball MH held in front of him._ **

**_“All you have to do is break it,” said MH._ **

**_Mario drew in a breath and then punched the Smash Ball until it finally gave way. Instantly, my big bro was surrounded by a multi-colored aura._ **

**_“Whoa,” he gasped, gazing down at himself. “I feel so—wow.” He clenched and unclenched his fists, and when he looked up, we saw that his eyes were glowing yellow. Instinctively, we all took a step back._ **

**_“All right, Mario,” said MH. “Let her rip!”_ **

**_Bright red fire swirled round Mario’s hands, his glowing eyes now flashing with excitement. “Oh, yeah!” he exclaimed, shooting both palms forward. “HIIIYAAAAHHHH!”_ **

**_Two large swirls of fire ripped from Mario’s palms and shot across the room. We stood there, rooted in our spots, watching the bright tongues of red-orange, feeling the heat even from where we stood._ **

**_“_ ** **Dio _,” I gasped._**

**_Before the fiery swirls hit the wall, Alloys ran forward and assailed them with fire extinguishers. The hall remained perfectly intact, with not even a scorch mark._ **

**_“Mario—that was amazing!” I cried._ **

**_“That_ ** **felt _amazing!” Mario shot back. “Master Hand—how did you pull that off?!”_**

**_“I’ve spent nine years working on that,” said MH. “Nine years, and I finally got it stabilized. These Smash Balls have the ability to turn the tide in a Brawl. And as for your true powers you can now access, I’d like to call them—Final Smashes.”_ **

**_“Final Smashes?” asked Mario. “Well, it_ ** **does _have a nice, dramatic ring to it.”_**

**_Now, we were all interested in our true powers, especially me. What would_ ** **my _true power look like?_**

**_Well, I had to wait to find out, because as with the previous two tournaments, the first day was a leisure day. We all received our room assignments and spent the rest of the day relaxing and pondering over this newest addition to Smash Bros._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**10 March 2008**

**Smash Mansion**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_My first Brawl was against none other than Ike, the Griel mercenary. I discovered that Ragnell was wielded with two-hands—which was bad news because that meant that it was a heavier sword than I thought. My playstyle hadn’t changed much since Melee—I was still quick on my feet with surprisingly powerful attacks and fast aerial attacks. But all it took was one swing of Ragnell for Ike to take the lead. And his Aether—dear God, his Aether. The execution was similar to Kirby’s Final Cutter, slashing me up into the air and then slamming me back down—except instead of Kirby’s sword, it was f—ing Ragnell, the biggest, widest and longest sword I’d ever seen. Geez—was he compensating for something or what?_ **

**_Anyway, I spent my first match of the third tournament in a defensive stance against Ike. Marth was cheering wildly for him in the stands, along with a few more Ike fans and what I could assume to be his fellow mercenaries. I blocked that out, though, focused on nothing but evading that big f—ing sword and using his slower attacks as an opportunity to move in close and whale on him with Smash attacks._ **

**_“Prepare yourself!” he kept saying, and I did. Oh, yes, I did. With a sword_ ** **that _size, it’s a good idea to prepare yourself. Because if you don’t, I guarantee that it will_ hurt _._**

**_Don’t worry, though. Halfway through the match, I barely paid attention to Ragnell’s strikes. I was so slicked up (with sweat, that is) by then that size really didn’t matter anymore. I even got in a Super Jump Punch! Unfortunately, I lost the match by one point. Losing your first match of the tournament—not a good start. At all._ **

**_“You’ll get no sympathy from me,” said Ike as his victory was announced._ **

**_“Holy [bleep]!” shouted Marth. “That was awesome!”_ **

**_“Lots of practice,” smiled Ike._ **

**_“Good fight, Ike,” I said as the two of us shook hands._ **

**_“You did great, L,” he assured me. “Just keep practicing.”_ **

**_“Okeydokey,” I said._ **

**_As Ike walked off, I caught Marth’s hand. “Hey,” I said._ **

**_“Yeah?”_ **

**_“How come his is so much bigger than yours?” I wanted to know._ **

**_Marth gave a [bleep]-eating grin. “In the Fire Emblem universe, the bigger, the better!”_ **

**_We laughed._ **

**_“We’re—talking about the swords, right?” I asked._ **

**_“Oh, yes,” Marth said quickly. “Uh—as a matter of fact, you just got me pumped for my next match. I gotta get ready.”_ **

**_“Good luck out there,” I said._ **

**_We shook hands before Marth departed._ **

**_I got to Brawl with at least half of the newcomers today. I’m not gonna describe every last one of them, since that’ll take too much room. So, let me rattle off some highlights. I was pitted against Meta Knight’s graceful sword skills with his blade, Galaxia, where I also showed off some footwork of my own, but overall evaded the overly flashy stuff to exploit the flaws in his swordsmanship. Later, I went hand-to-hand with Wolf. His fighting style was similar to Fox and Falco’s, except he could throw out brutal strikes with his claws and throw me off with some well-placed slashes to the limbs. After lunch, I tangled with Wario, ZSS and DDD, which meant that I had to deal with two heavyweight bruisers and one lightweight but still dangerous fighter. ZSS could stop me in her tracks with her Paralyzer beam, leaving me open to my other two opponents. Wario liked to fart in my face, try to run me over with his bike and even chomp on me, in addition to his dirty boxer fighting style. And DDD attacked primarily with his hammer, although he inhaled me, almost like Kirby, and tried to squash me flat. How did I try to negate this? By staying out of a situation which made me an easy target for the three of them. I fought from the side, using fireballs and long-ranged attacks, and then amped up the aggression when a single fighter was in my clutches. It worked in the first two tournaments, and it could certainly work now._ **

**_By the time the bulk of my matches was behind me, there were dull aches and bruises all over my body, my lip and nose a bit bloodied. But I was still wired—which was a good thing because I had several trickier opponents ahead of me._ **

**_And after dealing with those trickier opponents, my first day of Brawling concluded with a match against Snake. He fought with a combination of punches, kicks and what he called C4—missiles and grenades and stuff. Surprisingly, I managed to fight the guy to a standstill. Me, the cautious, lesser known Mario Bro! I had a missile, too, the Green Missile, and one lucky Misfire could wind the C4 expert. I cartwheeled over his explosive traps, easily cut him down with flurries of aerial kicks and knocked him off me with forward knifehand strikes. When things became deadlocked between us, I just kept pushing and pushing, conscious of a select few spectators chanting my name._ **

**_I guess MH noticed the deadlock and decided to do something about it. Snake and I glanced upward at the sound of a collective gasp and saw it floating just above the battlefield. A Smash Ball. Without a second to waste, I kicked Snake away and chased after it, furiously hacking at it with f-airs as Snake also tried to swipe at it. But it was me who landed the final strike._ **

**_An acute powerful feeling stirred within me, starting at my navel and then spreading to my limbs. But there was also something else. Something—darker. Dangerous. I was caught up in a swirl of memories, of watching Mario appearing on Larry King in 1981 while I was still a nameless mechanic working for Mr. Lanser. Of watching those Toads swarm around him, leaving me in the dust. Of everyone I’ve met—well, almost everyone I’ve met—stumbling over my name or just giving up and calling me “Green Mario”, “Mario’s little brother” or “that green guy”. Of being locked out of the loop, thrice so far, while Mario went on this adventure and that adventure, saddling me with the task of keeping the MK running. Of winning that tennis tournament, just to have Mario ruin it all by stepping on my foot. All of those memories hit me at once—and I felt such_ ** **hatred _. Hatred and rage and frustration—and I wanted everyone to feel my pain. EVERYONE. Every. Last. F—ing person. In that room. I just couldn’t take it anymore—I was gonna explode. Unless—I did what I did best in these situations._**

**_I danced._ **

**_I danced and danced and danced, twirling and twisting my body in ways I never have before, dancing away the bitterness and envy and resentment. As I danced, I could see those negative feelings emanate from me in the form of a spherical aura. Everything and everyone it touched had their color scheme inverted, like a photo negative. I saw a flower sprout atop Snake’s head as he dizzily stumbled around. I saw various audience members sway in their seats before falling into a deep sleep. Mysterious, mystical music played, music that only I could hear, as I continued my dance, a nonsensical incantation spilling from my lips._ **

**_The orb of inverted colors remained after I finished my dance. My fists clenched as I stormed toward Snake, wound up, and landed one good Smash attack on him, sending him offstage and taking his last stock._ **

**_And then I stood there, breathing heavily, those feelings continuing to swirl around me as the sweat poured down my face—and then the aura receded. The orb shrank and shrank until it had completely disappeared, those violent emotions dispelling from my system. All of the spectators recovered, murmuring in disbelief. And then something clicked, as they noticed that I was the last fighter standing, and I’d won the match._ **

**_Then, they all cheered._ **

**_Wearing a big smile, I raised my arms in victory._ **

**_I’d just discovered my Final Smash._ **

**_But what was it? What was my true power, and where on Earth did it come from? Did it come from being in Mario’s shadow for so long? And if so, should I tell Dr. Toadley about it at our next therapy session?_ **

**_Whatever it was, it was one heck of a Final Smash!_ **

**_I’d better get some rest. More Brawls await me tomorrow!_ **

**_Luigi_ **

**16 March 2008**

**Smash Mansion**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Has it really been almost a week into Brawl? Time flies even faster by the second. At this point, I’ve fought all of the newcomers at least once and most of the veterans several times, and I’ve witnessed their Final Smashes. Kirby’s, for example, utilized his Cook Ability, sucking nearby fighters and items (if they were allowed) into a giant cooking pot, heaping on damage before ejecting the fighters and sometimes KO-ing them. Marth and Ike shared a Final Smash, which functioned as some sort of Limit Break, as did the Star Fox representatives, which consisted of controlling a Landmaster for about a minute. Also, I couldn’t count out Ness and Lucas’s, the aptly-titled PK Starstorm, a visual spectacle of a meteor shower. All of these Final Smashes were spectacular in their own right. But they all paled in comparison to mine._ **

**_Day after day, people are talking about my Final Smash and asking me about it, questions that even_ ** **I _can’t answer. Where did I learn something like that? I don’t know. Did I know that I had that type of power? Not really. Did I know that I had the coolest Final Smash? Well, I did now. What was my name for this Final Smash? I called it—the Negative Zone. First, because the scene looks like a photo or film negative, and second, because it’s powered by negative feelings._**

**_The Negative Zone, to me, is a double-edged sword. When I’m struggling in a Brawl, and I get that Smash Ball, I can turn the situation around in an instant. However, having those negative feelings flood through me kind of takes a psychological toll. I went to Dr. Toadley and spoke with him about it, and he postulated that these feelings started exploding from me because I’d kept them suppressed for a protracted period of time. Over twenty years, to be exact. Now I_ ** **really _wish I hadn’t waited so long to heed Josh’s advice._**

**_We were eating lunch when I came upon a pleasant surprise—the Butters! Grace explained that Master Hand had offered her, along with Roland, a job helping him around the Smash Mansion. Their hours would be more flexible once Gavin started preschool later this year._ **

**_“The benefits are just awesome,” gushed Grace. “VIP seating is only the tip of the iceberg. We get to feel the heat of the Mario Finale and the cold of the Ice Climbers’ Final Smash—see all of the fighters up close.”_ **

**_“And—what about my…”_ **

**_“We just duck when it comes,” said Roland. “Interesting Final Smash you’ve got, by the way.”_ **

**_“Thanks,” I said. “It’s a blessing and a curse.”_ **

**_“A—curse?” Roland raised an eyebrow._ **

**_“The blessing is that with my opponents otherwise—distracted—I can hand their butts to them,” I said, taking Gavin’s presence into consideration. “The curse is that those feelings are stemming from my relationship with Mario. And—given what happened last year…”_ **

**_“It wasn’t your fault,” Grace said comfortingly._ **

**_“I still can’t help but feel that way,” I said. “I hid those feelings because—I didn’t want petty jealousy to interfere with my job. And my job is to help Mario defend the MK.”_ **

**_“You guys are still in therapy?” asked Roland._ **

**_“Yeah.”_ **

**_“Then keep at it,” said Roland. “I’m sure the therapy sessions will help sort this Negative Zone business out.”_ **

**_“I hope so,” I said._ **

**_“We’ll see you round,” said Grace before the family went to get their meal._ **

**_Luckily, with each utilization, I learned how to command and control my Negative Zone so it wouldn’t affect the spectators. In free-for-alls, I’d activate it in the area with the most opponents. During one-on-ones, I’d activate it in the middle of the stage, so at least there would be a chance that my opponent would run straight into it. But luckily for me, most of the Brawls were without items, and in the times items were allowed, he’d summon the Smash Ball sparingly. So mainly, I used my speed, my fists and even my slipperiness to win—or try to win—a Brawl._ **

**_Late this afternoon, I had the immense pleasure of squaring off with Mario. The two of us fought on the Battlefield stage. No gimmicks—just us. And it was perfect. Mario’s style had changed drastically since the beginning. He could wind up and unleash short bursts of fire. He could headbutt and sweep his legs around, as I could. And his forward aerial since Melee was “the Plunger”._ **

**_What can I say about the Plunger? Mario would swing his fist in a downward arc and smash the other fighter downward. It had the ability to meteor-smash someone into the stage or in the lower blast zone. Need I mention it hurt? His Tornado move was now a downward aerial attack, and the special move replacing the Tornado was—F.L.U.D.D._ **

**_So, Mario was able to get his equipment into the tournament, but I wasn’t. Better luck next time, I guess. At least I have my mansion as a stage, but that’s for another time._ **

**_Anyway, Mario and I duked it out, both of us holding nothing back, his aggressive, bruiser style clashing with my aggressive, yet more cautious and fluid style. The spectators cheered around us as we fought, and over the sounds of battle, I heard the familiar calls from Josh and his family. They were able to make it today. And then I remembered—today’s Jas’s b-day; she’s turning eleven! This must be her birthday present, allowing her to watch me face off with Mario. The family was seated in their usual area, dressed casually, even though Jas was wearing the tiara Peach gave her last year. They all smiled and held up motivational signs when they saw me, and just seeing them was enough to alleviate the heavy emotions I was feeling lately._ **

**_Both of us wound up heavily damaged, but I still managed to K.O. my bro with a Super Jump Punch to the base of the chin. Fighting my bro also serves to defuse things between us, too. I shouldn’t count that out._ **

**_It was the last match of the day, so I showered, dressed in clean clothes and gave Jas a card along with a Smash Ball pendant._ **

**_“Happy birthday, Jas,” I said as I presented my gifts to her._ **

**_“Thanks, Luigi,” said the birthday girl. “My, you’re a really good fighter.”_ **

**_“You really think so?” I asked._ **

**_“Totally,” smiled Jas. “Where did you learn to fight like that?”_ **

**_“You can say—I taught myself,” I admitted. “Plus, I spar regularly with my bro.”_ **

**_“Being a Smasher sounds like fun,” said Jas. “Maybe I can—join the tournament once I’m old enough.”_ **

**_“Jasmine!” Jackie and Jules gasped in unison._ **

**_“Mom, Dad—it’s not like anyone gets badly injured,” sighed Jas. “Besides, I didn’t say right now.”_ **

**_“The most we can do right now is sign you up for taekwondo lessons,” said Jules. “And Jake gave you the Smash Bros game yesterday as an early present, remember?”_ **

**_“How can I not forget?” asked Jas._ **

**_“I’m glad you could make it today,” I said._ **

**_“We finally managed to fit something into our schedule,” said Josh._ **

**_“Is your gym still doing okay?” I asked._ **

**_“Oh, yeah—it’s not going under anytime soon,” smiled Josh. “Jules comes by at least once a week to help me run it. But Jules—what if something happens to me? You’ll have two gyms to run then.”_ **

**_“Should the worst happen, I have plenty of colleagues willing to step up to the plate,” Jules assured him. “We won’t let you down, Dad.”_ **

**_“Wait—why are we talking about…?” I began._ **

**_“L, face it. I’m getting old. I’ve got some aches and pains—it’s inevitable. But best not mull over that, because our priority should be just—living. You know?”_ **

**_“I do,” I said._ **

**_“Keep up the good work in Brawl,” said Joan. “Whenever we can and however we can—we’ll root for you.”_ **

**_“But one last thing,” said Josh. “What if there was a little—shake-up—in this tournament? Wouldn’t that be refreshing?”_ **

**_“In a twisted way, yes,” I said. “But that would give us an opportunity to band together, so we can fix things.”_ **

**_“Hm. That’s a good way to think,” said Jackie. “We have to get Jas home, so we can have some more of her birthday cake.”_ **

**_“Bye, Luigi,” said Jas._ **

**_“Bye,” I said. “Keep in touch.”_ **

**_“Will do!” they all said._ **

**_But it would be a sight, wouldn’t it? Heroes and villains of various franchises working together to stop something or someone threatening this tournament. That sounds like an excellent video game idea if you ask me._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**25 June 2008**

**Smash Mansion**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_I think I finally understand how I can harness the power of the Negative Zone. My suppressed feelings made me the perfect host for the Chaos Heart, but I’d learned to fight back by finally confiding in Mario and seeking professional help. But despite the monthly visits to Dr. Toadley, I still have a lot of unresolved feelings to tangle through. And that’s the makeup of the Negative Zone._ **

**_But even though it helps me in a heated Brawl, I don’t like taking things out on people. That’s not my style. My first instinct is to remove myself from the situation and channel those feelings and emotions through constructive things. Exercising, for instance. And Brawling. Holding my own against various opponents is like applying a detangling spray to my hair and then running a comb through it, rooting out the little snarls and making the hair smooth and healthy. Maybe that’s why my blows are so powerful—I’m using what I’m feeling inside as fuel. But after a long day of Brawling, I have time to think, and what I’m thinking now is—maybe I should be even more open with Mario. Getting rid of those negative feelings would allow me a higher quality of life, and I’d just have to think of a new Final Smash. A small price to pay, don’t you agree?_ **

**_I can think of a new Final Smash off the top of my head right now. A certain ghost vacuum, perhaps? Where I can suck in my opponents and then launch them into the blast zones for the win? That would be more practical than my current Final Smash._ **

**_But there are lots of other things going on here in the Smash Mansion. Sonic and Mario are trying to 1-Up each other at every turn, and there’s_ ** **something _going on between Marth and Ike. What happened with Roy—did he and Marth break up in the interim? It’s none of my business, so I don’t ask._**

**_However, something more pressing has captured my attention. Koopa, Wario and Dorf had gotten together, and I think they’re planning something. Whispering in dark corners, sneaking passersby furtive looks. I don’t know what they’re planning, but it can’t be good. And when I tried to talk to MH about it, he seemed a little—dismissive. If there was a plot brewing that was detrimental to the tournament, then shouldn’t he at least be a little_ ** **more _concerned? But the red flags REALLY started going up when those three accosted me just hours after my visit with MH, telling me that I should stay out of their business if I know what’s good for me._**

**_Something was definitely up. Either MH was in on this scheme or—I don’t even want to say it._ **

**_I’m still keeping my eye on the four of them._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**1 September 2008**

**Smash Mansion**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Apologies for the long hiatus. Before I get into the details, I just want to say that I was proven right. Koopa, Dorf and Wario were up to something, but I think they were played just as much as the rest of us._ **

**_Okay, here we go:_ **

**_After arguably one of the most intense line-ups I’ve had in my nine years as a Smasher, I was hot and cross and needed some introspection. The first thing I did was chat with all of my friends over the phone. Josh and his son talked about their respective gyms and Jas’s adventures (and misadventures) in sixth grade. Grace talked about Gavin’s first days in preschool and how much he loved learning. Now that their son was in school, she could find time for herself and for Roland for the first time in three years. Speaking of Roland, trouble was starting to brew between us again. Following a two-year détente, I know it without a doubt—Roland doesn’t like me around his wife. He’s trying to keep it subtle, but it’s there. When I’m on the battlefield, he’s cheering for me, but I don’t see it in his eyes the way I see it in everyone else’s. I want to say that it’s just another phase due to separation anxiety from his son, but I’m not sure this time around._ **

**_All right, back to the story._ **

**_So, I talked with my friends long-distance for a while before getting out my earphones and listening to music from my iPhone, and then fiddling around with my Wii. Those activities calmed me somewhat, but not enough. After charging my phone and grabbing a bite to eat in the lounge, I went for a little walk, taking a hiking trail recently erected near the Smash Mansion._ **

**_I decided not to whip out my earphones, instead choosing to move in silence and solitude. As I moved further away from the Smash Mansion, the sounds of hustling, bustling and Brawling melted away, replaced by the breeze and the songs of various birds. My fingers trailed along the long blades of grass around me, and when I approached a flower, I leaned in to smell it. Every few miles, I paused to take a swig from the water I’d brought with me. I stepped cautiously down steep slopes and sweated my way up sharp inclines. There were showers and restrooms scattered about the trail, and when I needed to use them, I used them. I paused at a lake and took a seat at one of the benches surrounding it, refreshing myself with the cool air and another drink of water. Then, I dozed for an hour._ **

**_When I woke up, I felt more refreshed than ever. Everything inside me had simmered down to a manageable level. I wasn’t even stressing about my Negative Zone anymore. Pushing myself off the bench, I knelt beside the lake, rolled up my sleeves and splashed some water onto my face and arms. And then, I stood and continued on my way._ **

**_Not long after, I happened upon a restaurant and a mini mart. Perfect timing—my stomach growled. I walked into the air-conditioned building and was soon seated at a booth, sipping on a soda and surfing the Web on my iPhone._ **

**_Around me, the restaurant staff was discussing something, but by that time, my food had arrived, so I wasn’t really paying attention. It was none of my business, anyway—or was it?_ **

**_I finished my food, paid the bill and made my way to what looked like the ruins of a lost city. And among those ruins were small, weird-shaped creatures with beady eyes that waddled about to and fro. Not knowing whether or not they were hostile, I approached cautiously. When one of them waddled towards me, I snapped into a fighting stance, but the creature passed me by with no incident._ **

**_Okay—they weren’t so bad, after all. And they looked kinda cute—_ **

**_That’s when another one toddled up behind me. Startled, I leaped up and got right back into my fighting stance._ **

**_“J—s! Don’t scare me like that!” I admonished. “And furthermore, where did you guys come from?”_ **

**_The creature blinked at me and waved. I waved back. Then, they invited me to pet them, and I was just about to take them up on their offer when something rock-hard smashed into me from behind._ **

**_I barely had time to scream or even react to the pain before everything went black._ **

**_When I came to, I was seated in a ruined castle, my back throbbing, something sticky over my nose. Delicately, I smoothed my hair and was about to touch the thing on my nose when I heard a voice. “Luigi?”_ **

**_I glanced over—and started. “Ness?! What happened?! What are we doing here?!”_ **

**_“Last thing I remember, Wario was menacing Lucas with a cannon thing, and I pushed him out of the way,” said Ness. “Now, I have what looks like a badge on my shirt—wow, you have one, too!” Swiftly, he yanked the badge from my nose, causing a slight stinging sensation._ **

**_“It’s not a badge,” I realized as I took a closer look at it. “It’s a—brooch. And it has DDD’s face on it.” Then, it all hit me at once. “Ness—we were turned into trophies, and these brooches revived us! DDD wasn’t trying to hurt us; he was trying to help!”_ **

**_Looking over, we saw the trophified King of Dreamland lying among some rubble. Ness and I stood up, walked over and touched the base of the trophy, reviving him._ **

**_“Wha…?” muttered DDD as he stirred and looked around. Then, his face lit up when he saw me and Ness. “They worked!” he cried, hugging us. “They actually worked!”_ **

**_“Wait a minute—did you hit me in the back with your hammer?” I demanded of him. “Furthermore, WTF were those things waddling around that hiking trail? What’s your plan? And what in the Inferno happened while I was gone?!”_ **

**_“Just—bear with me, L,” said DDD. “The Smash Mansion is located in the Smash World, which is close to a place called Subspace. Subspace is ruled by a guy named Tabuu. His goal is to take over the Smash World, and he’s turned everyone into trophies so they wouldn’t resist his conquest.”_ **

**_“Ev—everyone?” I gaped. “_ ** **Dio _! While I was taking a walk, Mario was turned into a trophy—along with everyone else?!”_**

**_“I created the brooches you found to counteract that blue S.O.B’s power and give us a fighting chance,” said DDD._ **

**_“Well, there’s no time to waste, then,” I said. “It’s up to us to help the other Smashers! Can I—count on you?”_ **

**_“You sure can!” said Ness and DDD._ **

**_“Our other friends are counting on us too,” added DDD. “Kirby, Meta…”_ **

**_“Lucas,” said Ness. “He probably risked his life to help me after our run-in with Wario.”_ **

**_“And Mario, Peach, Yoshi, DK, Diddy—and all of my friends here in Smash,” I finished, holding hands with my three companions. “We’re all they have right now.”_ **

**_Ness nodded. “Let’s do this.”_ **

**_Bravely, the three of us marched into the darkness of Subspace._ **

**_DDD was the brawn of the group, with his girth and his Hammer helping us clear out scores of enemies we’ve never seen before. But Ness and I didn’t slouch around either. Ness used his psychokinesis to throw enemies while also fending them off with his bat and yo-yo. I was helpful when it came to explosive traps like mines, throwing fireballs at them to prematurely detonate them and using blistering Smash attacks to plow my way through enemy hordes. My high jumps helped me to reach high platforms, but DDD would also give me and Ness a boost off his hammer. He truly had a heart of gold._ **

**_Ness and I shared the roles of the brains and the heart of the group, encouraging each other and DDD to keep going and thinking of the quickest ways to defeat enemies. There were shadowy creatures called Primids who fought like the Alloys, black wheel-shaped enemies who spat out either fire, ice or lightning and small creatures known as Mites, to name a few rogues greeting us in Subspace. There were also obstacles like those mines, along with stone walls and exploding blocks. DDD, Ness and I worked together to pool our skills in order to surmount those obstacles._ **

**_Along the way, we revived any Smasher within our reach, beginning with Samus. With each revived Smasher, the three of us learned more about what happened._ **

**_It had all started after a heated match-up between Kirby and Mario, with Peach and Zelda among those in attendance. The Halberd had flown into the stadium, but something had been—off—about it. Groups of Primids dropped onto the battlefield, but Mario, Peach, Zelda and Kirby had easily fought them off—before Petey Piranha had gotten the jump on the ladies and Mario had been blasted off by a Subspace bomb, which had been manned and armed by two R.O.B.s. Kirby defeated Petey, but then Wario had arrived on the scene, turned Zel into a trophy and made off with her. Peach and Kirby had escaped to safety on the latter’s Warp Star as the Subspace bomb had detonated. After trekking through a field, Kirby had been distracted by something, and when he turned back around, Peach had gone._ **

**_We’d later find out that Koopa had surprised and trophified her, using what were called Shadow Bugs to create a False Peach, which attacked a nearby Link and Yoshi. Mario, who’d been aided by Pit after that Subspace Bomb had knocked him into the sky, arrived on the scene and misconstrued the situation. Cue a fight._ **

**_Well, the four of them straightened things out rather quickly and decided to stop Koopa, who also made off with DK’s bananas, just for [bleeps] and giggles. DK and Diddy defended their stash, but DK wound up trophified in his nephew’s defense, sending Diddy on a mission to save him. While this was happening, Lucas was attacked by Porky Minch while wandering around an abandoned zoo; Ness helped him fight Porky off, only for the boys to run afoul of Wario. That’s when we were told of the Dark Cannons, which Dorf, Koopa and Wario used to turn people into trophies. Ness took a Dark Cannon blast for Lucas. Guilt-stricken over putting his new friend in danger, Lucas set out on a rescue mission, where he encountered Red. The duo further bonded as they searched for Ness and Wario, fighting fearsome bosses along the way. Lucas even saved Red’s life at one point!_ **

**_Wario, meanwhile, had crossed paths with Koopa and swiped the Peach trophy from under his nose. After DDD had ambushed me, he and those cute little guys, which he called Waddle Dees, set up a perimeter for Wario. Their strategy worked, and DDD swiped Wario’s trophies and made for his castle, but not before running afoul of Mario and his group, which Kirby had joined. Mario had seen Peach (but not me, for some reason), which motivated everyone to give chase. Kirby had used the Final Cutter to sever part of DDD’s cargo hold, forcing the king to cut his losses and retreat to his castle, where he stuck his brooches on me, Ness and Peach. He was knocked out after someone attacked his castle. The attacker had been Koopa, who took Peach back._ **

**_While searching for DK, Diddy had run into Fox, and later Falco. The trio had encountered Samus and Pikachu. Samus had told of how she’d found Pikachu held captive in some facility which apparently greenlit the use of torture. Their bond had strengthened once Sam freed the electric mouse, and they’d even fought Ridley together! How did Ridley get involved in this, anyway?_ **

**_More R.O.B.s were running rampant. Olimar saw one of them and ordered his Pikmin to attack, but they could hardly put a dent in the R.O.B. Captain Falcon, however, could. The duo investigated together and eventually met up with Samus, Pikachu, Diddy and a revived DK at a factory mass-producing the R.O.B.s, the operation being overseen by an entity named the Ancient Minister._ **

**_The Halberd, as it turns out, had been commandeered by Tabuu. In his mission to retrieve his ship, Meta Knight had encountered Marth, Ike, Lucario and the Ice Climbers. The commandeered Halberd was engaged in a firefight with the Great Fox and had wound up colliding with an icy mountain. When Meta and Lucario boarded the ship, they came across Snake, and they fought off the invaders, freeing Zel and Peach in the process. The ladies decided to get in on the action, with Zel turning into Sheik, and they sneaked onto the top deck as Fox sought to destroy the Halberd’s Combo Cannon. A misunderstanding caused Sheik to attack Fox, forcing him to eject from his Arwing. Luckily, Peach cooled things off with some tea!_ **

**_Meta retook his ship as Snake, Lucario, Fox, Zel, Peach and Falco battled and subdued Duon, who dropped Mr. G &W’s trophy upon its defeat. As it turns out, Tabuu had created the Subspace Army using the Shadow Bugs in G&W’s blood, and he was also behind Pikachu’s capture and torture to power his facilities. Peach reprimanded G&W before giving him her umbrella; chastened, the monochrome man had joined with the heroes._ **

**_Falcon and Olimar’s group had infiltrated the Bomb Factory, where a R.O.B. squad and the Ancient Minister had waited for them. A hologram of Dorf appeared and ordered the rest of the bombs to be detonated, which would allow the entry of the brand-new Subspace Gunship. The Ancient Minister moved to stop the R.O.B.s, but Dorf somehow overrode their programming, causing them to turn on their leader and arm the bombs as the Smashers present had endeavored to stop them. Dorf ordered in some more minions and signed off, and the Ancient Minister cast aside his burnt cloak, revealing himself as the R.O.B. present during the opening ceremony. After DDD, Ness and I revived R.O.B., he told us that Tabuu had threatened his race living on the Isle of Ancients to force him into compliance, and yet reneged on his supposed promise by perpetuating a mass suicide anyway. Once DK rescued R.O.B. against his will, he was now the last of his kind. Everyone evacuated the doomed factory on Douglas’s Falcon Flyer, but had to tangle with Meta Ridley before they could get out safely. Following Meta Ridley’s defeat, DK, Diddy and their group joined with the Smashers on the ground._ **

**_The Halberd, now back in Meta’s hands, next confronted the Subspace Gunship, captained by Koopa and Dorf. After a brief dogfight, the Halberd was easily destroyed, only for Olimar’s Hocotate Ship, the Falcon Flyer, Samus’s gunship and an Arwing to emerge and begin rapidly firing on the gunship. Koopa and Dorf returned fire, but they didn’t notice Kirby fly in on the Dragoon and disable the gunship’s main artillery, forcing the baddies to retreat._ **

**_The twenty-nine Smashers who’d joined at that point entered Subspace and fought their way through, only to notice Master Hand bleeding on the ground with Tabuu floating over him. Everyone moved to attack, but with a single flap of his butterfly wings, Tabuu unleashed his attack—the Off Waves, turning everyone into a trophy._ **

**_If it hadn’t been for DDD’s brooches, all hope would’ve been lost._ **

**_“Wait—Josh and his folks—were they at the stadium?” I asked Mario once he’d been revived._ **

**_“I didn’t see them, thank God,” said Mario. “After Pit first revived me, I gave Josh a call. He said he watched me on the TV in his gym, but then the feed cut off. He knew something had happened.”_ **

**_“D—mit, Mario—I…”_ **

**_“Don’t,” Mario stopped me. “This isn’t your fault. Nobody anticipated this.”_ **

**_“I was taking a walk when I came upon a restaurant,” I said. “I heard the staff talking about something, but I wasn’t paying attention. Perhaps this was it.”_ **

**_“So—you were on a walk when DDD…”_ **

**_“It was for the best. If he hadn’t done that, then we’d all be trophies, subjected to Tabuu’s wicked whims,” I said. “Mario, there was a lot going on in my mind, and that hiking trail was the perfect place to think.”_ **

**_“You’re still thinking about it,” said Mario._ **

**_“About that and—my Final Smash and where it came from,” I added._ **

**_Mario shuddered. “The Negative Zone,” he said._ **

**_“I haven’t been entirely open and honest with you, but that’s about to change,” I told him. “In our adventures, I’ve been relegated to a secondary role. And in the games based off of those adventures, I’m the second player. And even though I’ve come up with some of the key strategies we use, everything goes to you when all is said and done, and I can’t help but feel left out._ ** **That’s _where the Negative Zone comes from.”_**

**_“Luigi,” breathed Mario. “I…”_ **

**_I cut him off, wrapping him up in one of our brotherly hugs._ **

**_“I can’t read your mind,” said Mario. “Next time you feel like that—could you please just tell me?”_ **

**_“I explained why I was reluctant to do that,” I said. “I’m happy for you. You’ve got a steady job—_ ** **two _steady jobs, that is—and a loving relationship. But…”_**

**_“Regardless, nothing is more important than your well-being,” said Mario. “Got it? I put you above everyone else, including myself. And now—look what you and DDD and Ness accomplished. Risking your lives to save everyone else’s—you’re far from useless. It’s time to take a deep breath, step back and stop letting those negative feelings weigh you down. Because you’re better than you think you are.”_ **

**_I kissed the top of Mario’s head. “Th-thanks, Mario,” I said._ **

**_As the Smashers we revived moved on ahead, DDD, Ness and I came across Koopa’s trophy. Hesitantly, we revived him, and the first thing he did upon awakening was attack DDD. I rushed forward to defend the blue penguin, but DDD halted me with a gesture and handily defeated Koopa using his trusty hammer._ **

**_Koopa roared at DDD when the latter revived him a second time, only for DDD to flick him in the face, glaring at him._ **

**_“Are you out of your mind?!” I snapped at Koopa, also glaring. “Smash is at stake, and you’re attacking the person who saved you!”_ **

**_“Well, he…” Koopa started._ **

**_“It was for her own good,” huffed DDD. “Look over there, Koopa. Look!”_ **

**_He pointed, and Koopa followed DDD’s finger to stare at MH, limp on the ground._ **

**_“Wha..?” he asked. “He was—I—that glove was duped, too!”_ **

**_“What are you talking about?” asked Ness._ **

**_“I knew that you, Dorf and Wario were up to something,” I spoke up. “When I told MH, he didn’t act that concerned, and that same day you tried to strong-arm me into staying out of it. Now, I know why. Tabuu was manipulating you. All three of you.”_ **

**_“Even Dorf?” asked Koopa. “He—betrayed me. I thought…”_ **

**_“Without MH, we won’t have a tournament,” I said. “Is that what you want?”_ **

**_“No,” said Koopa._ **

**_“All right, then,” said Ness. “Who you should take your anger out on is pretty obvious, isn’t it?”_ **

**_Koopa huffed. “Guess so,” he muttered before lumbering off._ **

**_Continuing on to the Great Maze, DDD had a touching reunion with Kirby. Just as we approached the stairway leading to the entrance, Wario pounced on DDD and started beating him up for stealing his cargo. Ness and I quickly ran over to stand with DDD, sobering Wario up enough for him to recognize us as two of the trophies he’d carried with him. Nailing him with a death glare, we pointed out the stairwell behind him. Picking his nose, Wario followed our gaze._ **

**_“You’ve been played, Wario,” I said. “Are you gonna help us fight the real bad guy, or are you gonna sulk around over some stolen loot?”_ **

**_Wario grinned, revved up his bike and rode on ahead of us. “See you there, losers!” he chortled._ **

**_Now, all 35 of us entered the Great Maze and did battle with the bosses some of us had encountered before. This Great Maze was composed of pieces of the Smash World Tabuu had colonized, and we could see the tournament’s stages floating in small bubbles around him. Compounding the danger were Tabuu’s standard enemies from most of the Nintendo multiverse, as well as false copies of ourselves, created from the Shadow Bugs while we were still in trophy form. Tabuu warped us all into separate rooms, where we each confronted our shadowy clone. The false version of me briefly reminded me of the man I’d been turned into last year, but I fought back the memories and did amazingly against my clone, knocking him away inside of thirty minutes._ **

**_Having cleared the Great Maze, we all faced Tabuu, defiantly facing certain death as Tabuu folded back his wings to unleash a second, game-ending strike. But before he could, a blue blur cut two diagonal slices into his wings and landed on the ground in front of us._ **

**_“Sonic!” we all gasped._ **

**_“Where in the Inferno have you been?” asked Mario._ **

**_“Busy,” explained Sonic, “but I appeared to have arrived in the nick of time.”_ **

**_“Several minutes ago wouldn’t have been so bad, either,” I said._ **

**_Tabuu recovered from the surprise attack and glared malevolently at us._ **

**_“Let’s stop this now!” I shouted, raising a fist in the air. “Charge!”_ **

**_And the final battle began._ **

**_Let me tell you, all of us brought our A-game to the table during the fight against Tabuu. Due to the limited space, only two Smashers at a time could confront him, but that didn’t make our offensive any less powerful. Samus and Falcon were the first two to face Tabuu, and they had a little “battle couple” thing going on as they launched coordinated attacks against their foe, Samus’s Charge Shot, Missiles, Bombs, Screw Attack and her other moves backing up Falcon’s Falcon Punch, Falcon Kick, Raptor Boost and Falcon Dive, along with his other punches and kicks. He had a small sidearm on his hip—how come he didn’t use it? Was it for show only? But I digress._ **

**_Tabuu was a crafty fighter, teleporting all over the stage, flinging his fighters around by turning into a bracket-shaped—thing, spitting out copies of himself, firing lasers from his eyes and lashing out with his Chains of Light and energy swords. However, Sonic’s attack hadn’t completely disabled the Off Waves; it had just reduced their power. Instead of turning everyone back into trophies, the attack merely knocked the duo off the stage. Luckily, the rest of us were there to catch them._ **

**_The next two challengers were Ike and Marth, the former favoring brute swings with Ragnell while the latter danced gracefully about the stage, performing intricate moves with Falchion, favoring his Dancing Blade and Shield Breaker attack. Their blades could clash with or deflect Tabuu’s, and Falchion could easily slip through to stab the opponent. Unfortunately, they, too, were surprised by the weakened yet still powerful Off-Waves, the two of them trying to Counter it but failing._ **

**_As pairs of Smashers stepped up to face Tabuu, Master Hand seemed to be recovering from his torture at the fiend’s hands, summoning healing items and Beam Swords for us to utilize. I’d never forget seeing him bloodied like that—before then, he was a powerful authority figure. Maybe after this was over, MH would tell us where Tabuu came from and how we can prevent him from trying something like this at future tournaments._ **

**_Peach and Zelda were a great team when they decided to face off against Tabuu. The latter alternated between her current personality and her Sheik personality. The former plucked Turnips and flung them at her enemy, shouting out, “Time for you to eat your vegetables, you meanie!” She’d also bring the pain with her frying pan, tennis racket and golf club—along with her Peach Bomber hip bump. Zel zapped Tabuu with her magic, while Sheik mounted a more aggressive offense of lightning fast moves. When Tabuu unleashed his Off Waves, Zel tried to shield herself and Peach with a magical barrier, with no success._ **

**_There_ ** **had _to be some way to counteract those Off Waves._**

**_My thoughts were cut off when Mario tapped me on the shoulder._ **

**_I turned and met my bro’s hard, determined gaze._ **

**_“Let’s-a go!” he said, pumping his fist._ **

**_Crisply, I nodded. “Okeydokey!”_ **

**_Mario and I marched onto the stage, to gasps of “Be careful” and “Watch out for those Off Waves”. Tabuu smirked when he saw us, two common plumbers taking him on. He wouldn’t be smirking for long._ **

**_We opened the fight with several stinging strikes to Tabuu’s legs. As Tabuu winced, I sent a Super Jump Punch into his stomach. Yelling out, Mario smashed several f-airs into Tabuu as I recovered, and then we attacked him together, preceding our assault with a loud battle cry. We would’ve done better if MH had allowed our Hammers into the tournament, but we did well enough with our fists, feet, fireballs and coordination. The Mushrooms we ate made sure of that._ **

**_Mario pounded away at Tabuu, while I leaped and danced fluidly across the battlefield, slamming as many f-airs, u-airs and b-airs as I could into our blue foe. I slid about on the ground to evade the Chain of Light and his eye beams and dodged between his copies. But most of the time, I just covered Mario. Whenever he started getting exhausted, I was there to pick up the slack, switching from aerial attacks to Smash attacks. Whenever MH dropped down a healing item, I always tossed it to Mario. Whenever Tabuu managed to catch Mario off-guard, I’d take the attack in his place. It granted me plenty of good karma points, as Mario immediately did the same for me. Mario’s aggression and force and my caution and clever tactics went hand in hand, and it showed as Tabuu took one Inferno of a beating from us._ **

**_Still, Tabuu managed to get his shots in. The Chain of Light lashed out fiercely across our faces and shoulders, and his bracket attack flung and slammed us about. He’d use his copies to distract us before attacking with his sword. But the attack we were_ ** **really _worried about was his Off Waves. They were no longer apocalyptic, but they were still a one-hit KO. The Smashers before us had only tried shielding, reflecting or using a counter move against it—but they hadn’t tried dodging._**

**_Dodging—_ **

**_It was worth a shot._ **

**_“Hey, Mario,” I said._ **

**_“Yeah,” he panted._ **

**_“I know how we can avoid those Off Waves,” I said._ **

**_“Really?”_ **

**_“Shielding and using a reflecting or counter move won’t work on them,” I said. “We’ll have to dodge them, and time our dodges perfectly. If he curls his wings, then he’s about to release the attack. When you see him do that, move to the center of the stage and wait for my signal. He’ll release the Off Waves in groups of three—we need to dodge all three of them.”_ **

**_Mario’s eyes sparkled. “Luigi—that’s—brilliant!” he exclaimed._ **

**_“I don’t know if it’ll work,” I said honestly, “but we have to try. If we can’t get past those Off Waves, then we can’t win.”_ **

**_“Okeydokey,” said Mario. “Here we go!”_ **

**_The two of us moved back into the fight, keeping our attacks in sync and covering the other’s back. We heard the Smashers below cheering us on as we continued holding our own against Tabuu, blocking and shielding his attacks while being on the lookout for that_ ** **one _move. This was more than just a fight for the victor’s spoils. This was a fight for our lives and for all of Smash. We weren’t about to let our new friends down. So, we let our fireballs fly and used our Smash attacks to pound him from all sides, shouting defiantly as we did. We were delighted to see that it was working—Tabuu was slumped over, breathing heavily, and purple liquid seeped from the cuts on his face and arms. If he could bleed, then he wasn’t invincible!_**

**_Then, I saw Tabuu curl his wings and shouted a warning to Mario. We darted to the center of the stage and watched as he charged the attack. And then he flexed his wings, three concentric circles shooting toward us._ **

**_“Now!” I commanded._ **

**_Sucking in a deep breath, Mario and I dodged the Off Waves in quick succession. As they passed, it was as if we were looking at each other through the surface of a wrinkly pond. The edges of the waves brushed us; blowing our hair back, knocking our caps to the side. Small thrills of pain still coursed through my body, and the waves took my breath away, but it was better than being knocked off the stage, I’ll tell you that._ **

**_I caught my breath as the attack passed, Mario and I still on our feet, exchanging a quick look to see if the other was okay before giving Tabuu a look that said, “Yeah, we did that. Deal with it.”_ **

**_But we didn’t waste any time gloating. The attack had taken a lot of energy out of Tabuu. It was time to capitalize on it._ **

**_The other Smashers murmured in astonishment, but we paid them no mind, pounding the stuffing out of Tabuu with all we had. I seized a Beam Sword and used it to block Tabuu’s blade as it descended toward Mario, allowing him to attack unperturbed as Tabuu and I continued our swordfight. By now, however, Mario and I had decided that tiring Tabuu out was our best course of action. To accomplish this, we maintained a mostly defensive stance, allowing Tabuu to swipe at us as many times as he pleased, while we simply dodged or blocked the attacks and retaliated with only quick, light blows. We’d also bait him into using his Off Waves, now that we knew how to avoid them. Our timing only served to improve, anyway._ **

**_It took a while, and we took many blows. But thanks to our efforts, Tabuu was soon reduced to taking sloppy swipes at us, swipes we could easily evade and deflect._ **

**_“I think he’s on the ropes!” I shouted._ **

**_“Then let’s knock him over!” Mario shouted back._ **

**_Suddenly, Tabuu froze in place, as if pinned by an invisible force. That’s when we saw Master Hand, flexing his fingers, casting some sort of spell on his former captor._ **

**_“MH! You’re alive!” Mario exclaimed._ **

**_“You’re not getting rid of me that easily,” said MH._ **

**_Mario and I beamed at him._ **

**_“Well, what are you waiting for?” asked MH. “Finish him!”_ **

**_And with one last spirited battle cry, Mario and I did just that, simultaneously landing a blistering uppercut on Tabuu._ **

**_Tabuu let out a nightmarish shriek and began to writhe in agony. I could see his hold on the stages loosening. Then, the fiend was enveloped in a blinding light as he imploded._ **

**_Our fellow Smashers helped us down as the ground began to shake. MH ushered us as far away from Tabuu as he could before commanding us to take cover. The light and the shaking grew more and more intense. What was happening?_ **

**_I soon figured it out. With Tabuu’s defeat, he’d lost his grip on the Smash World, which was now returning to its proper state. Someone should’ve warned me that it was gonna come with intense light and earthquakes. But I diligently stayed in my duck-and-cover position as the quaking and light grew to unbearable—and then lessened and finally stopped._ **

**_“Okay,” said MH. “We can all get up now.”_ **

**_We all found ourselves standing on a cliff, looking out at the Smash World. A saddened feeling swept over me when I saw the bright “X” where the Isle of Ancients and R.O.B.’s home world had been. Everything else was relatively intact, save for some slight damage. But this damage would be repaired; we’d work together to ensure that._ **

**_Just like with 9/11, we would heal._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**23 September 2008**

**Smash Mansion**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_The Smash World is finally as good as new, and protective measures have been enacted to ensure that the Smash World never comes under attack like that again. Earlier today, MH honored all of us for our bravery, first during Koopa, Dorf and Wario’s campaign, then during the trek through the Great Maze and finally during the final fight. DDD, Ness and I received additional accolades for our trek through Subspace, reviving the other fighters when all hope seemed to be lost. Our Subspace adventure, as this came to be called, also ushered in some long-lasting changes. We were less likely to quarrel among ourselves. Rogues like Koopa, Wolf, Dorf and Wario were still considered villains, but we learned to tolerate them more. And most importantly, instead of saying “The Super Smash Brothers_ ** **are _…”, we began to say “The Super Smash Brothers_ is _…”._**

**_Tabuu’s failed campaign made us an “is”._ **

**_Luigi_ **


	22. The Inside Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An outbreak strikes the Mushroom Kingdom.

**11 January 2009**

**Smash Mansion**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_The Subspace drama is even further behind us, and Brawl is now firing on all cylinders. Some of the Smashers take the time to thank me for reviving them, even though I had good reason to leave them in their trophified state. I’d always tell them that grudges didn’t matter when there was a malevolent being seeking to destroy everything that Super Smash Brothers stood for. I’ve been all but flooded with calls from Josh, Jules and their wives, along with the Butters. I had to calm them down and assure them that I was okay, just buffeted a bit, and we all managed to triumph over Tabuu and save the tournament. In turn, I expressed my relief that they hadn’t been caught in the crossfire. If Tabuu had done anything to them—_ **

**_But we don’t talk about Tabuu anymore. We don’t talk about anything Subspace-related anymore. The only proof that it happened was in our newfound closeness. Koopa, Dorf and Wario even apologized to us for everything they’d done due to Tabuu’s machinations. The King of Evil also talked things out with the Koopa King after the dust settled, apologizing for his betrayal. Ironically, Koopa was a forgiving soul, and this villainous friendship beat the odds and survived._ **

**_During one of my fights today, I was getting a bit overwhelmed by Sonic’s speed. So, I grabbed a nearby Assist Trophy and summoned it. When the help popped out, I could barely believe it—and neither could he._ **

**_“Luigi?!” gasped Mac._ **

**_“Little Mac!” I replied._ **

**_“Long time, no see!” said Mac as we hugged. “Is this what you’ve been up to lately?”_ **

**_“Yeah,” I replied, “along with saving the MK occasionally, and…”_ **

**_“Josh told me that you faced off with King Boo,” said Mac._ **

**_“I did,” I nodded, “because he was threatening Mario, and that’s all you need to know for now. How about you?”_ **

**_“I’m still in the WVBA,” said Mac, “fighting old foes and new, winning titles, losing some and then winning them back. Thank God for Doc—he’s keeping my skills sharp.”_ **

**_“But how come you made it to Smash as an Assist Trophy?” I asked._ **

**_“After one of my bouts, I was approached by an Alloy acting on Master Hand’s behalf,” explained Mac. “He said that due to my schedule, I might not be a full-on Smasher, but I could help one of the Smashers during a fight. Then, I asked them how you were doing, and they said that you were one of the best Smashers out there. I just—wanted to see my old friend again.”_ **

**_“Oh, Mac—I’m glad to see you, too,” I said. “As a matter of fact, could you…?”_ **

**_“Of course,” smirked Mac, dashing at Sonic and grounding him with a flurry of punches, ending with an uppercut._ **

**_“Thanks,” I said._ **

**_“You’re welcome,” said Mac. “We’ll do lunch!” On those words, he disappeared, and I went back to Brawling against Sonic._ **

**_But now that I think about it—I believe Mac deserves a shot as a Smasher in this tournament. I caught snippets of his fights and read about his other exploits on the Internet. With the advent of Facebook, iPhones and Android phones, I was able to catch up on what Mac’s been up to. And as always, Josh was a good source of info, as well, as Mac continued to frequent his gym. With his swiftness and boxing skills, Mac could give Nintendo’s top fighters a run for their money. And Mario, having officiated at Mac’s 1987 go-round, could also testify to that._ **

**_Given what happened, I shouldn’t pester MH over it just yet. But maybe if a fourth tournament rolled around—_ **

**_Luigi_ **

**11 February 2009**

**MK**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_An outbreak has struck the Mushroom Kingdom. Something called the Blorbs has afflicted at least a quarter of the MK population, causing the Toads to swell up to massive size! The very moment Peach was informed of the Blorbs outbreak, she went straight to Master Hand, who granted her, me and Mario emergency leave so we could deal with the problem. I’m writing this while en route to the castle for an emergency meeting. I hope things won’t come to it, but Peach might have to declare a quarantine if the outbreak worsens. When I can, I’ll update you on the situation._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**20 April 2009**

**MK**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Who knew that one could use an outbreak as a diversion to grab Peach?_ **

**_Before we get to that, do you remember Fawful, Cackletta’s right-hand man? Well, he came back, and he wanted revenge on us. Let’s break it down, shall we?_ **

**_Okay, here we go. Mario, Peach and I gathered in her castle for the emergency meeting I mentioned earlier. While Peach was droning on, I became conscious of how exhausted I was and wound up falling asleep. I awoke just as something was sucking me in—Koopa! How did_ ** **he _get here?!_**

**_I had no time to ponder that, because I wound up sucked inside of Koopa, along with Mario, Peach and everyone else who had assembled for the meeting. That’s right, Koopa actually SWALLOWED us. We found out how that came to be after everything settled down, but let me tell you a little bit about our adventure inside of our archnemesis first._ **

**_Mario and I had been deposited inside the Trash Pit of Koopa’s body, and we got his attention by hammering on his exposed nerves. Also joining us for this go-round was a yellow, ball-shaped fairy named Starlow, who never ran out of ways to sass at people. She communicated with our nemesis under the alias “Chippy”, reminding him—and telling us—what had happened. He’d burst in on the emergency meeting, and Mario had fought him, assuming the worst. Peach and Starlow used the former’s wish power to weaken the reptile, and with a few simple hand gestures, Peach had thrown her sworn enemy out on his [bleep]. That filled in some gaps, but not all of them._ **

**_Anyway, we ventured through Koopa’s body while Koopa did—something which we wouldn’t find out until much later. First, we defeated a Scutlet bug, allowing Koopa to regain access to his Fire Breath. Then, we had to tangle with a Durmite which made him ill. Apparently, he fell unconscious at some point, because we had to use the Rump Command to revive him (and also turn him giant, but that was inadvertent). Mario and I came across the Flab Zone and met up with Peach, where she told us about Fawful’s return. He’d orchestrated this mess to obtain the Dark Star, a malevolent being which had been kept under Toad Town. The only way to revive this Dark Star was through Peach herself. Just as she was finished explaining things, she was pulled out of Koopa’s body as we gave chase._ **

**_In the Pipe Yard, we were able to navigate Warp Pipes to find the way out of Koopa’s body and into the Toad Town Caves. We pursued Fawful, but arrived moments too late to prevent Fawful from taking the Dark Star. To add insult to injury, he threw up a magical barrier to keep us from chasing him further, and off he went to Peach’s Castle to wreak havoc. With no other options left, we consulted Dr. Toadley, who told us that the only way to beat back the Blorbs was via three Star Cures, and the first one just so happened to be the Durmite we fought earlier, which was still in Koopa’s body. So, back inside we went._ **

**_We were able to find the Durmite, which escaped through a Boo Block barrier. Mario, Starlow and I cooled our heels for a few minutes before a mysterious light (later revealed to be from something called a Boo-ray Machine) eliminated the Boo Block Barrier and helped us navigate a maze to uncover the Durmite. After revealing herself as Wisdurm, a sage, we battled. She accepted her defeat nobly, relinquishing the first Star Cure without further resistance, turning into a butterfly, and flying away._ **

**_A little later, Koopa told “Chippy” that he needed the combination for a safe, which contained the second Star Cure. This mission sent us to the Memory Banks and pitted us against memory block versions of ourselves. He must really take us seriously if he protected his Memory Banks with guards in our likenesses! After the fight, we cooled down by solving a puzzle which revealed the memory. Then, we wound up heading into Koopa’s gut to snag the second Star Cure._ **

**_It turned out that Koopa had been betrayed by three of his minions and was shoved into the safe containing the Star Cure. Using the Pipe Yard again, we headed back to Toad Town, where Dr. Toadley lent us his messenger bird to help us find the final Star Cure. On a cliff overlooking Plack Beach, we encountered another sage, named Chakron, who told us that he’d give us the Star Cure if we could get him out of the pose he was stuck in. We had to collect Attack Pieces for a move known as Snack Basket, which could knock Chakron over, but a Sockop wound up snatching Mario! So, Starlow and I had to rescue him. I improvised by using a subdued Sockop as a nifty little disguise. Mario was pretty shaken up after I saved him, hugging me and crying and thanking me, and seeing him cry made_ ** **me _cry, as well. Once that was out of our systems, we knocked Chakron over, and he kept his word and gave us the third and final Star Cure._**

**_Using those Star Cures, Dr. Toadley created the Miracle Cure, which swiftly counteracted the Blorbs and turned the Toads back to normal. Now, all that was left to deal with was Fawful and the Dark Star._ **

**_Mario, Starlow and I charged through Fawful’s barriers toward Peach’s castle, but his muscle, Midbus, and his robot, Junker, got in our way. We trashed Junker and thrashed Midbus, and the malfunctioning Junker tossed a safe into some garbage, which broke open to reveal Koopa. He’d been in that safe for so long that his back was cramped, so we went back into his body to play chiropractor and use him to storm the castle._ **

**_From what Koopa told us later, he had to fight Midbus, who Fawful had turned into Blizzard Midbus, and gave Fawful a whale of a punch, interrupting his attempt to absorb the Dark Star. Most of it wound up inside of Koopa, forcing Mario, Starlow and I to chase it around; unfortunately, we lost it. We finally got our opportunity to battle the Dark Star, now the Dark Star Core infused with Fawful, after Koopa had dueled a dark clone of himself. After we painfully handed Dark Star Core Fawful his [bleep], he tried to pull a “taking you with me” stunt, but he only caused Koopa to regurgitate everyone and everything he’d inhaled in the first place—after finishing off his dark counterpart, of course._ **

**_As it turned out, Fawful had initially tricked him after his first humiliating defeat at the castle, giving him what he called the “Lucky Mushroom”, which was how he gained the ability to inhale things. He was almost like Kirby, except he was a spiny-shelled, despicable supervillain who got his rocks off grabbing Peach every Tuesday and Friday. No, scratch that, he was like DDD, because DDD didn’t copy the people he inhaled. Because he’s already perfect. But that’s off topic. Anyway, after eating this mushroom, Koopa had been almost like DDD, except that he was a spiny-shelled, despicable supervillain who got his rocks off grabbing Peach—well, you get the idea._ **

**_Once the MK was rid of the Dark Star’s power, the Toads joined Peach in congratulating us (that’s right,_ ** **us _, not just Mario!) while Koopa stood around, confused. Once he figured out that Mario and I had been snooping around in his body, and that “Chippy” was actually Starlow, he kinda lost it. The Toads got Peach out of harm’s way as Mario and I took on Koopa in a decisive battle._**

**_Later, Koopa had promised to leave the MK be for a while, at least until the damage from Fawful and the Dark Star’s rampage had been repaired, but I didn’t trust him, and I don’t think Mario did, either. We kept a sharp eye out for our foe as we helped Peach with the rebuilding and renovating. Later, we called Master Hand and told him what happened, and that we could return to the tournament the following day. MH sounded relieved that we got out okay, and given what happened last year, could you really blame him?_ **

**_Once the MK’s repairs were close to finished, Peach baked a cake for—Koopa! Despite what he kept putting her through, Peach took the time to thank him for his help in beating back the Dark Star. Mario and I were worried about how Koopa would receive it, but a week later, Koopa sent us a letter genuinely thanking her for the dessert. Proof that King Koopa has a heart._ **

**_Wait a minute—_ **

**_When we found Peach, she was in the Flab Zone, near Koopa’s—love handles!_ **

**_Love handles—_ **

**_He really_ ** **does _love her, doesn’t he?_**

**_He really does—_ **

**_He just has a bizarre way of showing it._ **

**_All right, it’s time to rest up. Mario and I have to report back to the Smash Mansion early tomorrow morning!_ **

**_Luigi_ **


	23. Fireflies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You would not believe your eyes/If ten million fireflies/Lit up the wall as I fell asleep." The 2000s are coming to an end, and Luigi is ready for the decade to come.

**26 April 2009**

**Smash Mansion**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Master Hand did something different when it was time for the climactic battle against him. Instead of challenging us one-by-one, he took all of us to Final Destination and told us that he and Crazy Hand were going to fight everyone at the same time. The last Smasher standing would win the challenge._ **

**_The ensuing battle was a frenzy. The two Hands shot lasers at us and swiped, swatted and punched all across the stage, with Crazy Hand dropping his bombs. They’d also dive down and grab the first Smasher they saw in a viselike grip, forcing the victim to try and break free. Those who had projectiles fared the best, as they could attack the Hands from a safe distance while trying to regroup. Heavier fighters fared well, too, but their strength cost them speed, and they were frequently caught in the Hands’ attacks. For my part, I just leaped and darted from Hand to Hand, peppering them with f-airs and flip kicks, pulling out my three “special moves” when they were in a vulnerable position. I kept my eyes on the situations of my fellow Smashers, and when one or both of the Hands managed to corner them, I swiftly came to their rescue. Around half of us wound up knocked off the stage, but by then, we’d completely subdued Crazy Hand, leaving us only Master Hand._ **

**_With his powerful surprise attacks, MH whittled his group of opponents down to Koopa, Wario, Dorf and me. The former three, sadly, weren’t above taking cheap shots at me while I was busy with the Hand of Creation. When the four of us remained, I don’t think those three landed a single blow on him—only on me. MH frowned in disapproval whenever they did this, and I could tell they were in for a tongue-lashing when this was over. Those three were so ungrateful—just moments ago, I took the heat off them when the two Hands had them on the ropes. They might have changed since Tabuu’s failed attack, but they didn’t change that much._ **

**_Eventually, MH forced the villainous trio back into the fight, but I still did most of the work, landing the final blow on him. Those three were—disappointed, to say the least._ **

**_After MH gave Wario, Dorf and Koopa a good talking-to in his office, he summoned us all to the Main Hall, thanking us for keeping him and his twin on their toes. The closing ceremony would be held sometime next month, and as always, our remaining matches wouldn’t count against us if we lost. After that, some alloys brought out a big cake and an equally big tub of ice cream to help celebrate the 10 th anniversary of Super Smash Bros!_ **

**_After everyone had a slice, we were allowed to take some cake home with us. These tournaments as a whole nearly came to an end, so it was very nice of MH to end things on a high note!_ **

**_Luigi_ **

**8 May 2009**

**Smash Mansion**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_After breakfast, MH summoned us to the Main Hall, where he gave another speech praising our bravery during the Tabuu incident. Then, we sat around and talked about what we liked about Brawl and what could be better. The general consensus was that the Smash Balls were a welcome addition, as before then, there wasn’t a definitive way to turn the tide in a Smash battle. But then, the mood turned solemn as we discussed how the Subspace adventure changed us. I talked about how it had forged a bond between me, DDD and Ness. Lucario said that it had led to a deep friendship, a bromance even, with Meta Knight. And it had pushed Mario and Pit closer, as well, along with Samus and Pikachu, and Falcon and Olimar, Ness and Lucas and Diddy, Fox and Falco. Finally, we all agreed that if something like that happened again, then we’d be ready._ **

**_After the closing ceremony, we packed our stuff and killed time in the lounge. Tomorrow, we get to go home. Following the Fawful business, Mario and I have resolved to check up on the MK more often during these tournaments. Which actually reminds me, there will indeed be a fourth tournament, and MH has promised that this one will blow our minds._ **

**_I’m gonna hold him to that._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**17 May 2009**

**MK**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Guess what? Mac called me up and told me that he was competing in another boxing event tomorrow, and for the first time in years, I’ll be able to make it! I passed the news along to Josh and his folks, and they told me that Mac invited them to cheer him on, as well. Mario wouldn’t be serving as referee this time, but he encouraged me to have fun and cheer my hardest._ **

**_Mac also emailed me an ad for the event, promising that the last boxer standing would be pitted against a surprise opponent. Hm. Maybe that’s why Mario won’t be able to referee, because he’s become a fighter who can mix it up with even the best boxers!_ **

**_I guess I’ll just have to find out this opponent’s identity tomorrow._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**18 May 2009**

**Brooklyn, NY**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Josh, Joan, Jules, Jackie, Jas, Jake (with his parents) and I arrived at the arena long before the event was scheduled to begin and grabbed ringside seats. While wandering about the concourse for something to eat, Doc Louis greeted us and then sneaked us into the locker room so we could talk to Mac._ **

**_“Hey!” said Mac as Doc ushered us in._ **

**_“Hi, Mac,” greeted Josh, shaking Mac’s hand and giving him a hug. “How do you feel about this one?”_ **

**_“There’s talk about this mystery opponent,” shrugged Mac. “They’re boasting about how he’s nigh unbeatable. I’ve heard them say the same thing about other boxers I’ve defeated.”_ **

**_He pulled on his purple hoodie. “You’ll be ringside, right?”_ **

**_I nodded. “We made sure of that.”_ **

**_“Just like old times, right?” asked Mac._ **

**_“Just like old times,” said Jules, “except, you know, I was just a kid.”_ **

**_“And now you have one of your own,” said Mac. “Hi, Jasmine—you’ve gotten tall!”_ **

**_Jas blushed. “I can’t wait to see you in action again, Mr. Mac,” she said._ **

**_“You’re actually about to graduate from elementary school?” asked Mac._ **

**_“Yes, sir. And I’m very proud of it.”_ **

**_“That’s the spirit, Jas. Don’t forget—stay in school, because there’s more to life than just being a fighter.”_ **

**_Jas nodded. “Good luck, Mr. Mac.”_ **

**_“Just call me Little Mac.”_ **

**_“Okay, Little Mac.”_ **

**_Jas then introduced Mac to Jake, and although the pair insisted that they were friends, Mac wasn’t convinced. We all sat around for a few minutes and chatted like the old friends we were, and then Doc whisked us back to our seats before the locker room security could catch us._ **

**_Mac emerged onto the ring in his best form yet, wearing a red muscle shirt and white boxing shorts with blue stars on them, along with his trademark green gloves. He gave us a wave and a wink as he passed us by and climbed into the ring, hopping on the balls of his feet, bursting with pent-up energy. I couldn’t help but notice how popular he’d become since his start in the 80s, but that he still kept his down-to-earth, underdog mentality. He was a hero in his own right, but he’d chosen to stay a hero to the little guy. And I say that kind of hero is the best hero._ **

**_The night opened, as always, with a match against Glass Joe. He’d always been the easiest opponent in Mac’s title fights, and one of his main flaws was his vanity, always trying to discourage Mac from hitting him in the face. We weren’t surprised when Glass Joe was knocked out not long into the second round._ **

**_After Glass Joe, Little Mac fought several more opponents we knew all too well. Bald Bull, Soda Popinski, Von Kaiser and King Hippo had their rematches with the Bruiser from the Bronx. But in the front row, my friends and I cheered the loudest and hardest, and whenever he was sent to the mat, he locked eyes with us before pulling himself back up. There was Doc, in Mac’s corner, shouting out directions as he noshed on a chocolate bar. And there was Mac, a twinkle in his eye and a slight smirk on his face as he bobbed and weaved before dashing in to hammer at his opponents. It promised to be a high-octane night._ **

**_I won’t narrate all of Mac’s fights tonight. If I did, then the descriptions would start getting a bit repetitive. But I’ll tell you that he fought a new opponent named Disco Kid and a hulked out version of himself, named Giga Mac. And finally, once he’d beaten them all, Mac was finally introduced to his mystery opponent—Donkey Kong!_ **

**_“What?!” I exclaimed as DK dropped down into the ring on a rope ladder, surrounded by banana bunches and a barrel._ **

**_“Yikes,” said Josh._ **

**_You must remember that Josh and his folks have seen DK fight before—and I’ve experienced it firsthand in Smash. All of us exchanged looks, worried for Mac._ **

**_DK wore red boxing gloves with the DK symbol on them in yellow, along with his signature red tie. When he saw us, his face broke out in a grin, and he waved._ **

**_“Sorry, big guy,” Josh said quietly, “but we have to root for Mac on this one.”_ **

**_“I’m with you there,” I said._ **

**_Mac looked at us as if to say, “I’m fighting THAT?!”_ **

**_“You can do it, Mac!” I called to him._ **

**_Mac nodded, pumped his fist and turned to face DK._ **

**_The King of the Jungle liked to posture for the crowd, making goofy faces, dancing around, taunting Mac and beating his chest. But he was also quite the serious boxer, and also a mass of muscle compared to the diminutive Mac. His boxing style was similar to his playstyle in Smash, his swings a bit slow but savage—he even had a modified version of his clapping attack. He’d also try to slam his fists onto Little Mac from above, and a single punch could take a lot out of his foe. But Mac would attack when DK was busy taunting or scratching himself or preening, and he was a speedy dodger. My friends and I clung to our seats, rooted, as Mac did his best to evade DK’s hammy fists and sent a ton of rapid fire punches into his face and body. One eye was swelling up, and he was bleeding from the mouth, and there were other large bruises all over him. But Mac also gave DK a bloody lip and nose, and there was a slight cut over the ape’s eyebrow. During breaks, Mac would splash himself with the water Doc proffered and glance reassuringly at us._ **

**_“I won’t give up,” he mouthed at us._ **

**_“You’ve got this, Little Mac!” cried Jas. “We believe in you!”_ **

**_And then, the fight would begin again, DK relying on brute strength and Mac relying on his swiftness and iron will. Each time DK managed to punch him, he shook it off. Even when he was close to getting a TKO, Mac kept fighting. His determination soon paid off, as he managed to knock down DK for the third and final time._ **

**_“Yeah!” we all shouted as the bell was rung and the ref raised Mac’s arm in victory._ **

**_Doc helped us slip under the ropes so we could personally congratulate Mac._ **

**_“I can’t believe it,” he gasped. “DK’s a fearsome fighter, and I beat him.”_ **

**_“We’re happy for you, Mac,” nodded Josh. “If you can beat DK, then you can beat anyone.”_ **

**_“You all came through for me tonight,” said Mac. “Thank you.”_ **

**_“You’re welcome,” I said before walking over to DK._ **

**_“D—n, he’s good,” the ape mused as I helped him up. “You know him?”_ **

**_“Yeah,” I said. “Just as long as I’ve known you. I’ve been a longtime fan of his.”_ **

**_“You two have a lot in common,” said DK. “Both of you fought me and won—and you kept getting up after everything I threw at you.”_ **

**_He lumbered over to Mac and shook his hand._ **

**_“If I whetted your appetite, then I happen to know a venture that could use a fighter like you,” said DK. “You did well as an Assist Trophy, too. Want me to put in a good word to Master Hand?”_ **

**_Mac looked deep into his eyes. “Why not? I’ll finally have the time to try out this new Smash thing.”_ **

**_I blinked. “What are you saying?”_ **

**_“L, Josh—this is my last bout. I’m retiring from the WVBA,” said Mac. “Doc and I were talking about it, and—I think I’ve had a good run.”_ **

**_“Wow,” I gasped._ **

**_“It’s best that I cut my losses before I get serious brain damage,” said Mac._ **

**_“But Mac,” I said. “What will you do, now that you’re no longer in the circuit?”_ **

**_“Maybe,” smiled Mac, “I’ll get a job at Josh’s gym.”_ **

**_Josh smiled. “We could use some extra hands.”_ **

**_Mac slung his arms around me and Josh as we all walked toward the locker room._ **

**_Once Mac was showered and dressed, we went to a nearby pizza place for a celebratory meal. After we all said goodbye-for-now, I headed to my old apartment to crash._ **

**_Even though Mac has decided to retire, his story is far from over._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**6 June 2009**

**Brooklyn, NY**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_I joined Jules and his folks at Jas’s elementary school commencement ceremony, which took place in the school’s gym. The proud dad wore a checkered business suit, while Jackie was clad in a floral-print dress. The beaming grandparents sat behind their son and daughter-in-law, Josh’s hand on his son’s shoulder. When Jas’s name was called, Jules covered his mouth with one hand and broke down, and I felt myself getting choked up, too. The snugly swaddled newborn I got to hold in my arms was now finished with elementary school, about to start junior high. Jas was beaming from start to finish, waving joyfully at us—but her eyes were also moist. She held her diploma daintily across her lap as she took a seat, and later on, all of the graduates got to take individual and group photos._ **

**_“Jasmine—you did it!” breathed Jules as he hugged his little girl (well, she wasn’t quite little anymore). “We’ve never been prouder of you!”_ **

**_“Thanks, Dad,” Jas said humbly. “I couldn’t have done it without you guys.”_ **

**_“So,” Jackie ventured. “Are any of your friends following you to junior high?”_ **

**_“Yes, but the best part is, Jake is one of them!” gushed Jas._ **

**_Jules looked worried. Josh and Joan exchanged knowing looks._ **

**_After the ceremony was finished, there was a small lunch, and the family was taking Jas out to her favorite restaurant later. I declined their invitation, deciding that a celebratory graduation should be something shared between Jas and her immediate family. But I_ ** **did _decide to spend the rest of the day in New York, looking after the plumbing business._**

**_Luigi_ **

**28 June 2009**

**Los Angeles, CA**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Grace has been Mrs. Roland Butter for five years. Five years, and her love for him has yet to waver. Yet there’s still the small matter of Roland chafing a bit whenever I interact with Grace, and his spouse of five years is finally starting to catch on._ **

**_“You don’t have to worry about him,” I heard her say to him as I arrived for their anniversary party. “Nothing’s going on between us, if that’s what you’re worried about.”_ **

**_“It’s not just that,” he said gently. “Did you see his Negative Zone in that tournament? What if it rages out of control—what if you get hurt? And Gavin—what if he gets caught up in it?”_ **

**_“Do you—see a Smash Ball around here? No? Then there’s nothing to fret over, all right?”_ **

**_A sigh. “All right.”_ **

**_Roland appeared to loosen up around me after that talk with Grace. He admitted that he was just as worried about me as his wife during last year’s drama, as well as the Blorbs drama earlier this year. He also told me that if he and Grace decided to renew their vows, then I’d be his first choice for a best man. I really don’t know if he’s trying to placate Grace, butter me up (_ ** **snicker _) or both, or if he really means it, but I’m keeping an open mind and meeting him halfway. I know that he loves Grace and that he’d never hurt her, and that he spent most of his childhood surrounded by Piantas, so she’s the first human contact he’s had in a long time, and he really wants to cherish her. I’m not trying to make excuses for him, but—_**

**_That, however, was all but forgotten once the party got into full swing. Roland was still quite charmed by my dancing prowess and put my drinks on his tab. We all socialized and laughed and cracked jokes as the spirits poured and the food was passed around. By the time the anniversary cake was brought out, most of us were quite tipsy (Gavin was spending the night with Gadd and Becky, but his parents were still abstaining)._ **

**_“Are you doing anything else to celebrate?” I asked. “An exotic vacation?”_ **

**_“We’re thinking about going to the place where we first met,” said Roland. “Isle Delfino. It’ll be an anniversary for both of us, and a bit of a homecoming for me. We’ll talk to Gadd and see how long he and Becky are willing to keep Gavin. If push comes to shove, then he can stay with his grandparents. Luigi—we’re okay, right?”_ **

**_“Yeah,” I said. “We’re okay.”_ **

**_Roland winked at me. “Keep on doing what you do,” he said before rejoining his wife._ **

**_Ah, Super Roland Butter. I’ll never know what to think of him._ **

**_But hopefully, he and Grace can make it to their 10 th anniversary!_ **

**_Luigi_ **

**25 August 2009**

**MK**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_I spent most of the day talking to Jules and Jackie. You see, today was Jas’s first day of middle school, and both parents were on edge. Starting at around 9:30 this morning, the two began calling me every few hours, sounding very frazzled. Jules, for the most part, was more concerned about his daughter’s closeness to Jake and what he might be doing with her. I’ve only met the kid a few times, but I know that Jake is a sweet boy who’d never take advantage of anyone. But Jules would simply say that it was what they all said. Most of my conversations with Jules was mainly Jake this and Jake that and if he ever lays hands on Jas or hurts her or makes her shed even a single tear, then he’ll sing soprano for the rest of his days and never father any children. But don’t all fathers feel that way?_ **

**_Jackie, on the other hand, liked to make small talk, and I had to coax her to spill her thoughts about Jas at a new school. With the rise of new technology, like Facebook and the newborn Twitter and Android phones, has come the rise of cyberbullying. Jackie’s just worried about what would happen should Jas become a target._ **

**_“Tell her to do what I do,” I said. “Ignore them.”_ **

**_“If only it was that easy,” sighed Jackie._ **

**_At around 4 in the afternoon, they called and apologized for hounding me so. Jas emerged from her first day as a middle school student unscathed, and she’d even made more new friends. I told them that there was no need to be sorry; they did the right thing in turning to a friend for advice and comfort. Still, they promised me that they wouldn’t blow up my phone as much tomorrow, and the many days after that. And I got to talk to Jas, who sounded both happy and exhausted at the same time. I kept the conversation short so that she could get started on her homework._ **

**_Imagine Jules and Jackie’s state of mind once Jasmine starts high school!_ **

**_Luigi_ **

**15 November 2009**

**MK**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_You’re not gonna believe this. The Koopa King has struck once more—grabbing Peach in the middle of her birthday party! We were all at the castle, enjoying ourselves, when someone brought in this huge cake. And from this cake, out jumped the Koopalings, who made off with Peach during the fracas and sped off on Koopa’s airship._ **

**_I mean, what kind of person would snatch the object of their desires on their birthday?!_ **

**_No sense in moping about that, though. Mario and I, joined by a Blue Toad and a Yellow Toad, must chase after that airship and rescue our Princess—again._ **

**_Here we go!_ **

**_Luigi_ **

**3 December 2009**

**MK**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Mario and I were grateful for the extra company during this rescue mission. Not only did we have two more souls to talk to, but also we had additional help in solving puzzles and getting past obstacles. Those Toads have more pluck than they realize, and they were pretty enthusiastic in helping us save their beloved monarch._ **

**_We had the usual power-ups to aid us, the Super Mushroom, 1-Up Mushroom, Invincibility Star and Fire Flower. But on this go-round, we made the acquaintance of the Ice Flower, which allowed us to throw iceballs at our enemies, the Penguin Suit, which gave us better traction on icy terrain and allowed us to slide on our bellies as well as throw snowballs, the Propeller Mushroom, which gave us higher jumps and stronger Ground-Pounds, as well as a cute-looking propeller on our heads and the Mini Mushroom, which shrank us to bite-size, allowing us to walk and run on the water’s surface. Yoshis would also pop up from time-to-time, happy to give us a lift on their backs._ **

**_We were still quite miffed that Koopa crashed Peach’s birthday party, which gave us a little extra energy in traversing through eight worlds. The four of us explored grasslands, sun and sand-swept deserts, icy wintry wonderlands, beautiful beaches with sparkly waters, lush jungles, rocky mountains and even the clouds in the skies above. At the end of each world, a Koopaling waited for us. Defeating them was relatively easy once we figured out their fight patterns—just Ground Pound them thrice. Along the way, we made sure to enjoy ourselves, resting at Toad Houses, splashing in the cool surf of the beaches, playing around in the snow and catching snowflakes on our tongues and keeping each other’s spirits elevated. We listened to our favorite songs on our new Android phones. We ate, slept and rested whenever we needed and kept our stays in the Toad Houses as brief as possible._ **

**_Finally, we reached the volcanic world leading to Koopa’s Castle. After tangling past crumbling structures and trying not to fall into the sea of lava, the four of us burst into the castle and made our way to that bridge, where Koopa waited and Peach sulked in a cage, her back to us._ **

**_There were no preludes. Faces set, we leaped into action, the two Toads using fireballs to fight from a distance while Mario and I took on that monster head-on with our usual punches and kicks, even grabbing and throwing him to one another. Finally, Mario nailed him with that singular downward punch, sending Koopa into the lava below._ **

**_“Serves him right,” he muttered._ **

**_“Easy,” I cautioned, putting a hand on his shoulder._ **

**_“Oh, boy,” said the Yellow Toad. “That was fun!”_ **

**_“Tell me about it,” laughed the Blue Toad._ **

**_We all looked up at the golden-haired figure in the cage, who promptly turned around and laughed. That wasn’t Peach! That was Kamek, Koopa’s trusted advisor! We’d been duped!_ **

**_Kamek cast a spell, and Koopa slowly emerged from the lava—now several times his size!_ **

**_“Holy [bleep]!” yelped the two Toads._ **

**_The four of us took off, leading the giant Koopa on a chase across intricate floating platforms with shortening footholds, wide chasms and delicate stone walkways as he belched giant fireballs at us and swiped with his claws. Whenever we could, we turned around and launched our own fireballs at him, but it did little good. I think I caught a slash or two as I tried to protect our Toad companions. Luckily, several Propeller Mushrooms were nearby to help us navigate the increasingly perilous environment. Faintly, we heard a familiar voice shouting to us, and we concentrated on that voice and that voice alone._ **

**_Soon, Peach came into view. She was in a gilded cage with a ribbon on top, watching the four of us with cautious optimism. In one hand, she tightly clutched a hairpin, and we could tell that she’d been endeavoring to pick the lock. Save for the slightly disordered hair, the light film of sweat on her face and the barely noticeable disturbance in her makeup, Peach was relatively untouched._ **

**_“It’s okay!” Mario called to her. “We’re gonna get you out of here!”_ **

**_Peach smiled and pointed below her, and that’s when we saw the big yellow button with the exclamation point on it._ **

**_Perfect!_ **

**_With one last jump, all four of us landed on the button, stopping Koopa in his tracks and sending him plummeting down the chasm._ **

**_“I just wanted to wish her a happy birthday!” roared Koopa as he fell._ **

**_“Way too close!” gasped the Blue Toad as the Yellow Toad nodded vigorously._ **

**_We looked up as the bottom of Peach’s cage opened, and she used her magic to gently float down._ **

**_“Wow, what an a—hole,” she huffed as she smoothed her dress. “Thanks for teaching him a lesson.”_ **

**_“You’re welcome,” said Mario. “Sorry you had to go through this on your b-day.”_ **

**_“Are you kidding?” giggled Peach. “You_ ** **came _for me, Mario! This is the best f—ing birthday ever!”_**

**_The two Toads blushed at the not-so-dignified profanity._ **

**_Peach leaned forward and kissed Mario deeply on the mouth. “Thank you,” she said, in a gentler tone._ **

**_Mario sighed pleasurably, hearts in his eyes._ **

**_We whipped around as the Toad retainers showed up in their usual ride, “I Gotta Feeling” by the Black-Eyed Peas playing on their stereo._ **

**_“Hey, guys!” they greeted. “Need a ride?”_ **

**_“Actually,” I smiled. “I have a better idea.”_ **

**_Along with the Yellow Toad and Blue Toad, I commandeered two of Koopa’s hot air balloons and souped them up with a good sound system. I rode in one balloon, while the Toads road in the other. We carefully guided them outside Koopa’s castle, where the retainers had Peach and Mario waiting for us._ **

**_I touched down first in my balloon, climbed out and then pushed the door open, inviting Mario and Peach to board. Silently, they accepted, Mario giving Peach his arm as they stepped inside. After tossing the Toads a wave, I made a grab for the railing so I could safely re-board and wound up grabbing air, losing my balance and falling to the floor. Turns out, the door had slid closed, and Mario and Peach had taken off without me. I could see them as the balloon began its ascent, exchanging mushy, loving looks. Sigh. Left in the dust again._ **

**_The first strains of “Party in the U.S.A.” snapped me out of my thoughts, and I spun around to see the two Toads with their hot air balloon, happily inviting me to ride with them._ **

**_“Thanks!” I said as I hopped aboard, and we, too, took to the skies._ **

**_We arrived at Peach’s Castle as the sun began to set, making a smooth landing at the castle’s entrance. Peach and Mario exited from their balloon first, followed by me and my Toad companions._ **

**_“M-A-R-I-O! Mar-i-o!” cheered the Toads, causing a huge smile to break out on my bro’s face._ **

**_A few Toads ran up to hug the Blue Toad and Yellow Toad._ **

**_“Thank goodness you’re all right!” they exclaimed._ **

**_“Well, we had the adventure of a lifetime,” said the Blue Toad. “If you come with us, then we’ll tell you all about it…”_ **

**_“You two go on ahead,” I said. “Tell the others I’ll join them later.”_ **

**_“Okay,” said the Yellow Toad. “Bye, Luigi! Thanks for helping us!”_ **

**_As they walked into the castle, I strode out into the grass and flopped down on my back, gazing at the darkening sky and the brightening stars._ **

**_I risked my hide in commandeering those balloons, along with the Blue Toad and Yellow Toad. I wanted to give Peach something special to make up for her ruined birthday. She’d smiled at me, indicating that she appreciated the gesture, but on Mario’s end? No so much as a simple “thank you”. And he’d taken off and left me there._ **

**_And once again, all of the Toads went gaga over Mario, but for me—crickets. At least those two Toads got something._ **

**_I lay there in the grass, keeping my breathing steady and my thoughts on the positive side. And then I saw the small, bright yellow lights hovering above me._ **

**_Fireflies._ **

**_Multitudes of them materialized as night fell, drifting lazily through the air. Around me, they danced, their lights flickering in a visual symphony. Something about those fireflies and the way they lit up the night and the blades of grass began to soothe me, the usual melancholy following a rescue mission beginning to fall away. Slowly, I sat up, watching those fireflies dip and float and wink, and I smiled. I began to imagine the fireflies as the little lights in my life, the lights I should hold onto to keep me from falling into the darkness. Maybe Mario didn’t mean to take off on that balloon without me; he was sidetracked with making sure Peach was okay. And at least the Toads gave me a ride, and it was quite enjoyable._ **

**_I cupped my palms and watched a single firefly fall into them, studying it intently as its light flickered in an intricate pattern. It was reminding me—yes, reminding me—that I was still guided by these little lights. As long as I followed them, I’d never get lost. As long as I followed them, the lights would never extinguish. And as long as I followed them, life would still be worth living._ **

**_Feeling much better, I released the firefly and watched it rejoin its brethren._ **

**_Peach’s cake could wait. Right now, I was drinking in the millions and millions of lights in my life—the breathtaking dance of the fireflies._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**31 December 2009**

**Peach’s Castle, MK**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_The 2000s had ushered in a new millennium, and with it, sweeping changes for my life in the MK and Brooklyn. I’d made a new best friend, saw an old friend marry the love of his life, stabilized my relationship with Mario (somewhat) and finally proved myself to be the hero I knew I could be. I’d witnessed the heart-wrenching attacks on the Twin Towers on national television, became an unwitting vehicle of evil and went toe-to-toe with a malevolent blue humanoid tyrant, and yet after each incident, I’d built myself back up as a stronger person. Mac was expanding his horizons by retiring from boxing, while Jasmine was expanding hers by entering the world of junior high. Mario and I went on adventures spanning numerous kingdoms and worlds, including galaxies and the innards of our sworn enemy! Old stories had ended, sure—but new stories had begun._ **

**_And these new stories will continue and bud off newer stories in the 2010s. Jasmine could grow up, fall in love, decide how she wants to grow up and take her first steps toward independence from Jules and Jackie. Roland could further navigate the new world he’s found himself in as a husband and father, and finally come to terms with the fact that I had a place in it as his wife’s friend and colleague. Mario and I could face off against more enemies like Fawful and Cackletta and the Shroob Princesses and Tabuu, further cementing our status as a dream team. And maybe—just maybe—I could expand on my ghost-hunting expertise just a little bit more. My Poltergust 3000 is sitting in my room, gathering dust, after all. It needs to see some more action, or it’ll just break down._ **

**_But most of all, I hope that whatever happens in the 2010s, the lights in my life continue to burn and dance around me like fireflies, reminding me to never give up—or give in._ **

**_I need to find myself a prime viewing spot for the fireworks. Happy New Year!_ **

**_Luigi_ **


	24. Into the Tens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the Mario Bros celebrate milestones and continue to thwart Koopa's plans, a relationship encounters choppy waters.

**16 March 2010**

**MK**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Peach made a few phone calls to allow the Mushroom Sports Complex to host Jasmine’s Lucky 13 birthday party. Jas has grown to become a very athletic girl, and according to her parents, she’s shown interest in many sports, from basketball to tennis to volleyball and even dodgeball. So, the staff at the Sports Complex made sure that there were plenty of games set up around the venue. Inside, there was table tennis, basketball and dodgeball. Outside, there was volleyball, tennis, soccer, kickball and baseball. Mario and I joined the complex’s staff and the parents of the younger guests in supervising these games, encouraging the participants to try out the other sports so those waiting in line could have a turn. To suit the occasion, Jas was dressed in athletic wear and told her opponents not to hold back on her just because it was her birthday. The occasion wouldn’t make the outcome of the game any different. Jas really was taking the lessons she’d learned to heart._ **

**_At around four in the afternoon, the staff called the guests into a makeshift banquet hall, where a cake in the shape of an Invincibility Star was placed before Jas. We all sang the birthday song before the guest of honor closed her eyes, waited for a moment and blew out her candles._ **

**_“Happy Lucky 13!” we cheered as Jas blushed._ **

**_We helped ourselves to the cake before giving Jas her presents. The latest DVDs and music CDs and the hottest video games—including_ ** **Super Mario Galaxy _. She also received new clothes, headwear and shoes. And from Jake—she received a brand new bicycle, along with the necessary accessories._**

**_“Omigosh—I’ve always wanted a bike!” gushed Jas. “Thanks, Jake!”_ **

**_“You’re welcome,” said Jake, a bit shyly. “It’s a special gift for a special friend.”_ **

**_“Awww…” we cooed._ **

**_“You’re getting a bit too old for wrapped gifts,” Jules said to Jas after the party had concluded and we were helping clean up. “How about next year, your mom and I give you some money for you to buy your own gifts? It’s time to teach you about money matters, after all.”_ **

**_“Okay,” said Jas._ **

**_“Soon, you’ll be old enough to use our gym,” Jules went on. “When that day comes, we’ll have to talk memberships, and let me tell you, they don’t come cheap.”_ **

**_“A gym membership,” mused Jas. “I’d like that.”_ **

**_Once we finished cleaning up, I wished Jas a happy Lucky 13 before heading home to unwind._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**3 April 2010**

**MK**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_What can I say about Super Grace? She has the patience of a princess. That’s why I’ve started calling her Super Princess Grace._ **

**_Roland has promised me—and her—that his aloofness toward me would soon come to an end, a promise he’s reneged on again and again. At the very least, he’s trying to be nice about it, but his manner toward me can only be described as passive-aggressive._ **

**_What is his issue with me? Because I’ve run out of possible answers._ **

**_He toned it WAY down at Gavin’s fifth birthday party today, though. Roland would be caught dead acting like that around his son. To me, that’s one of his redeeming qualities, being a father first. Gavin’s party was a simple affair, like Jas’s parties back in the day, just a nice little jaunt in the park. The birthday boy riding the swings till he was nauseous and playing tag with the other kids, among them his fellow preschoolers, as I helped the parents supervise._ **

**_“Is he excited about starting kindergarten?” I asked._ **

**_“We can’t say for sure,” said Roland. “I think he_ ** **looks _excited, but he’s such a ball of energy that it’ll take him a while to buckle down and start learning.”_**

**_“But_ ** **we’re _excited,” Grace joined in. “He’ll be in school for most of the day, giving us more time for ourselves. And once he starts first grade, Roland and I will have more time to—catch up.”_**

**_“How’s Gadd?” I asked. “Has he mentioned me?”_ **

**_“L—he’s talked about no one BUT you,” said Grace. “You left one heck of an impression on him, and he really hopes you’ll cross paths with him again.”_ **

**_“Don’t tell anyone—but I’m dying for another adventure,” I said. “I haven’t seriously used my Poltergust 3000 in—years. I don’t even know if it works anymore.”_ **

**_“Don’t sweat it,” said Grace. “Gadd is already working on a new model as we speak.”_ **

**_“And what about Becky—is she doing okay?”_ **

**_“She is—that adventure brought us closer than ever.”_ **

**_“What does Gavin think of them?” I asked._ **

**_“You know—I’m really not sure,” said Grace. “They babysat him a few times, but I don’t think Gadd’s really shown him around. Roland and I are antsy when it comes to our son around ghost-hunting equipment.”_ **

**_“But maybe when he gets older…” I said._ **

**_“Yeah,” mused Grace. “Maybe.”_ **

**_“All right—I think that’s enough mixing business with leisure for the day,” said Roland. “You know—I met Gadd and Becky. And while I’m still skeptical about things regarding the supernatural and paranormal, I think they’re very dedicated and professional people. But enough of that. I know how we can get Gavin to_ ** **really _enjoy school.”_**

**_“Fire away,” said Grace._ **

**_“Nothing like good old positive reinforcement,” said Roland. “The school we enrolled him in isn’t far from Anaheim. And if he behaves himself and gets good grades…”_ **

**_“…we take him to Disneyland? I was thinking the same thing!” cried Grace._ **

**_“And if Disneyland is closed for some reason, we’ll bring him to the MK to meet his video game heroes,” added Roland, giving me a look. “No kid has done THAT before.”_ **

**_“That’s even better incentive,” Grace said after a beat._ **

**_“Mommy! Daddy!” Gavin sang out. “May I please ride on the tire swing?”_ **

**_“Not without us!” the parents said in unison, running over to join their son._ **

**_After Gavin’s stomach settled, the guests gathered for cake and ice cream, and then the birthday boy opened his presents._ **

**_“Hey, Luigi,” said Gavin as the party was breaking up._ **

**_“Yes?”_ **

**_“You’re super-cool,” smiled Gavin, “and I just wanna say—thanks for helping Mommy.”_ **

**_“You’re welcome,” I said. “Happy birthday.”_ **

**_Gavin smiled as his parents herded him to their car._ **

**_Maybe when he gets wary of what’s under his bed or in his closet, Grace and Roland could introduce him to E. Gadd, and then he’d learn that there’s nothing to be afraid of._ **

**_Now_ ** **that’s _a thought._**

**_Luigi_ **

**23 May 2010**

**MK**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Tonight, everyone in the MK will be treated to a shower of shiny stardust, a phenomenon which has occurred every hundred years. Due to this event, Josh, Jules and Jackie have closed their gyms a little early today, and the former is traveling to the MK with Joan to experience it with his family. Jules even invited Jake and his parents, with a strict warning to him and Jas not to leave the adults’ supervision. Even the Butters decided to drop in from the City of Angels to attend. That’s justifiable—they’d all be pretty old or dead by the time the next hundred years roll around!_ **

**_As for Mario, Peach invited him to share some cake with her while they watched the shooting stars together. It seems like every date they have planned involves cake. When he rescues her (_ ** **we _rescue her), the reward is cake. Either she likes cake, or he likes cake, or they both like cake, or cake leads to something else—or the cake is a lie. But I highly doubt that._**

**_I’ll just set up a sleeping bag and a pillow in the grass outside and lay on my back as the stardust drifts onto my face. Heat up a nice mug of cocoa or break out a bowl of ice cream or pop some popcorn as I enjoy the show. Just a night of relaxation, all to myself, with no fame inequality or a friend’s passive-aggressive husband to worry about._ **

**_Oh, yeah!_ **

**_Luigi_ **

**27 May 2010**

**MK**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Well—_ **

**_My night of relaxation was going pretty well, until—_ **

**_BOOM! BOOM! I heard the familiar sound of cannons. The MK was under attack!_ **

**_My first impulse was to find Josh and his family, along with the Butters, and get them to safety, along with any Toad I came across. As I grabbed power-ups and rounded up antsy citizens, Mario called. His tone was frantic as he explained that Koopa had grown to gargantuan size, attacked the MK and (surprise, surprise) grabbed Peach! His plan was to once again attempt to create an empire in his own image._ **

**_“Some Lumas are with me now,” he said. “They’re gonna launch me into space so I can pursue that turtle.”_ **

**_“Hang tight, Bro,” I said. “I’ll join you soon.”_ **

**_“Bro—I can list a thousand reasons why you shouldn’t do that,” said Mario. “You need to stay on the ground, assess any damage and tend to any injured. I should be back before you know it.”_ **

**_I sighed internally. “Good luck, Mario,” I said before hanging up._ **

**_Seconds later, the phone rang again. It was Grace._ **

**_“Luigi—are you okay?” she asked._ **

**_“Yeah—I was gonna ask the same about you! Where are you guys?”_ **

**_“We’re fine, thank God. Gavin’s just a little shaken up. As soon as we heard the cannons, we took cover. Now, we’re in Mushroom Park. Meet us there; we need to discuss a plan.”_ **

**_“The only plan I have right now is to get everyone to safety,” I said. “I need to check on some other friends, as well. Stay where you are, and when I get to the park, I’ll find a Warp Pipe that’ll take you back to L.A.”_ **

**_“We don’t wanna go back to L.A.,” said Roland’s voice. “We wanna help!”_ **

**_“Yeah!” added Gavin._ **

**_“All right—okay,” I said. “Once I get there with my other friends, we’ll talk about what we can do at this point.”_ **

**_“Be careful,” said Grace._ **

**_“I will,” I said before hanging up and dialing Josh._ **

**_“Luigi! WTF happened?!” Josh demanded._ **

**_“Koopa attacked us and made off with Peach,” I said._ **

**_“Again?!”_ **

**_“Again.”_ **

**_“Before you ask—yes, we’re safe. We took shelter in Jules’s gym. Jas and Jake are practically clinging to each other. What’s your plan of action?”_ **

**_“Well—Mario wants me to stay here and keep everyone safe.”_ **

**_“And what do_ ** **you _want?”_**

**_“This isn’t about what I want. The MK’s safety is always my top priority,” I said, but I knew what Josh was saying. I wanted to be out there, helping Mario. But doing so would leave the MK at the mercy of a second strike._ **

**_“Tell you what—meet me at the park,” I said. “We’ll help as many Toads as we can first, and then we’ll see if we can help my bro.”_ **

**_“Good plan. See you there,” said Josh, and then he hung up._ **

**_I raced to Mushroom Park, where I found Grace and Roland, taking turns pushing Gavin on the swings. They helped him off as soon as they saw me._ **

**_“L!” shouted Grace._ **

**_“Man! Thank God you’re alive!” added Roland. “Where are Josh and his folks?”_ **

**_“They took cover in the gym and are on their way here,” I told them._ **

**_“We kept Gavin distracted while waiting for you,” said Grace._ **

**_“This is his first Koopa invasion, huh?” I asked._ **

**_“Yeah,” Gavin said softly, “but Peach is in trouble. We have to help her!”_ **

**_“Hey!” said Josh, running up with his brood. “Is everyone all right?”_ **

**_“Everyone’s fine,” I said. “The first thing we need to do is look for anyone who’s been injured. C’mon!”_ **

**_So, all of us ran through the MK, rounding up Toads and helping them save anybody trapped in rubble. I saw Agnes and Oliver also helping with the rescue efforts, offering nonperishable food and water to anyone they passed. The Toads we rescued formed themselves into the Toad Brigade, who wanted to join Mario up in space and help him fight Koopa._ **

**_“I’m coming with you,” I said after a while._ **

**_“We wanna come, too!” said Jasmine._ **

**_“Jas, no!” cried Jackie. “That monster won’t hesitate to hurt a child!”_ **

**_“Actually, we could use all the help we can get, but Jas, make sure you stay close to us,” I said. “Grace, Roland—if you want to tag along, Gavin is still your top priority. Keep him safe.”_ **

**_The Butters nodded._ **

**_When we got to Peach’s Castle, we were greeted by several Lumas who quickly put us on a Launch Star into space. Jas and Gavin whooped and giggled, respectively, throughout the ride into the stars._ **

**_We landed in Tall Trunk Galaxy—the base of a very large tree. And wouldn’t you know it—Mario was already there, about to scale the trunk!_ **

**_“Hey!” I called to him. “I brought some help!”_ **

**_Mario turned and gaped at me. “Lil’ Bro!” he exclaimed. “What happened? Are you…?”_ **

**_“Yes, I’m fine,” I said._ **

**_Mario threw his arms around me. “How did you get here? Are the Toads safe?”_ **

**_“You told me to get them to safety, and I did,” I said. “You just never told me what to do afterward.”_ **

**_“Well—there_ ** **are _lots of things to do here,” said Mario._**

**_As Mario, my volunteers and I scaled the outside—and then the inside—of the tree, we were brought up to speed on my big bro’s adventures. He’d encountered a large, purple Luma named Lubby, whose ship was attacked by Koopa. Together, they’d constructed the Starship Mario, a spacecraft in Mario’s likeness, and set sail across the galaxies._ **

**_“I don’t know about you, but I think Jas and Gavin should stay inside the starship when we face Koopa,” said Mario._ **

**_I didn’t argue with that._ **

**_Of course, the two kids sulked when I passed on this news to them, but Mario and I were firm about it. They got over it pretty quickly, though, as we got to slide down the tall trunk and collect Purple Stars. Also, they found the starship pretty cool, too._ **

**_And as we explored various other galaxies and outran cosmic clones, Mario told me a little bit more about Koopa’s plan. The reason why he was so huge was that he was using the power of the Grand Stars. If we could collect those Grand Stars, we could weaken him and save the day._ **

**_The Toad Brigade, Josh and his family and the Butters handled themselves pretty well as we traversed galaxies, completed missions and challenges and pursued Koopa, but Mario and I didn’t take any chances, keeping them on the sidelines when a major boss menaced us. We also tangled with BJ, Koopa’s number-one son, along with his Bullet Bills. The galaxy which really brought on the creepiness factor was the Shiverburn Galaxy, with those humanoid figures_ ** **just standing there _, watching us from the shadows. We had no idea who they were, whether or not they worked for Koopa, or if they were just figments of our imagination. They didn’t chase after us once we left the galaxy, so they probably weren’t THAT bad—_**

**_Earlier today, we finally reached Koopa’s Galaxy Generator. As Josh, Joan, Jules, Jackie, Jas and the Butters watched from the safety of Starship Mario, my big bro and I faced off with our archnemesis. He had Peach in some kind of bubble, and she did NOT look happy. At least he was nice enough to send her off to a shady spot before the battle began._ **

**_Just when we thought we’d defeated him and claimed the final Grand Star, Koopa leaped out of the pit we’d knocked him into, ate the Grand Star and summoned a black hole for us to battle in. A black hole! Luckily, there were meteorites nearby, and we could easily Ground-Pound them into our foe as he tried to get at us._ **

**_Together, we knocked the last meteorite into Koopa, who let out a roar of anguish._ **

**_“My powers—gone!” he bemoaned. “My empire, shrinking—my huge cake, never got a slice…”_ **

**_We watched as Koopa tumbled into the black hole._ **

**_Mario and I wound up in a meadow, where the starship was already waiting for us._ **

**_“My God!” said Jules. “That turtle really pulled out the stops!”_ **

**_“How did you survive a black hole, anyway?” gasped Roland. “Furthermore—what’s in those Mushrooms?”_ **

**_“What makes you think it’s the Mushrooms?” I challenged._ **

**_“Hold on—where’s Peach?” Jas piped up._ **

**_Mario and I glanced back at the black hole—just as the Grand Star came launching out of it, “Not Afraid” by Eminem playing faintly at first—and then steadily growing louder._ **

**_Calmly perched on the Grand Star was none other than Peach herself, a Bluetooth speaker clutched tightly in one hand. So THAT was where the music was coming from._ **

**_“Peachy!” cried Mario._ **

**_“Awesome!” gasped Gavin._ **

**_“Wicked cool,” chuckled Jas._ **

**_Smiling, Peach guided the Grand Star downward._ **

**_“How did you…?” I began._ **

**_Peach spread her hands. “There was a window of opportunity,” she said, “and I took it.”_ **

**_She alighted from the Grand Star and strode toward us. “Thank you,” she said. “All of you.”_ **

**_“Just doing our civic duty,” said Josh._ **

**_Just then, a baby Luma popped out from under Mario’s hat and waved at us, deciding to keep the iconic headgear as a souvenir. Thank goodness my bro had more hats at home._ **

**_The crisis averted, we climbed into the Starship Mario and sailed for home._ **

**_“Hey—what’s that?” Grace suddenly asked._ **

**_Glancing outside the window, we all saw a bite-sized Koopa floating in the black void, pouting. At least he was okay._ **

**_“He looks sad,” Gavin observed._ **

**_“Don’t worry,” Mario assured the boy. “He’ll be all right.”_ **

**_And we had a good laugh._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**18 October 2010**

**MK**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Koopa hasn’t bothered us since we thwarted his second plot to recreate the galaxy in his image. I guess seeing people like Josh and Grace standing up to him has given him a reality check. Or maybe he’s just trying to recover his wounded pride. Nonetheless, that turtle is still considered a high-level threat in the MK._ **

**_We spent the day in Peach’s Castle, celebrating the 25 th anniversary of our first rescue mission. The Toads did a better job of remembering my name during the reenactment, and a few presidents of my fan clubs were also in attendance. After the reenactment, Peach gave a speech, talking about how the MK’s economy and quality of life had skyrocketed since our arrival. Then, she invited the other guests to speak about the Super Mario Bros._ **

**_Grace talked about—and showed off photos of—her playing the first NES game with her mom, and sometimes her dad, when she was just three years old. Josh talked about how working together to beat the game and save the Princess helped him bond with Julian, as they’d spend Saturdays tackling it. Jas told us that her first Mario game was_ ** **Super Mario Sunshine _, and how she joined the Mario-mania when she got the Game Boy remakes of the original games. Blue Toad and Yellow Toad had a lot to say about my efforts during last year’s adventure. And finally, the rest of the Toads delivered little speeches of their own, thanking us for continuing to protect them when others would’ve just given up._**

**_A cake in the shape of the castle was brought out, and the Toads cheered as Mario and I made the first slice and then rubbed icing all over each other’s mouths._ **

**_Twenty-five years ago, we crawled through that pipe into the MK as simple plumbers, and emerged from it as saviors and protectors of a faraway magical land. And during those twenty-five years, we experienced things that made us stronger, wiser and better than we could’ve ever imagined._ **

**_I wouldn’t trade the last twenty-five years for all of the treasure in the world._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**7 February 2011**

**MK**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Remember the plethora of sports at the Sports Complex for Jas’s birthday last year? Well, Peach must’ve drawn inspiration from that, for she declared today a Sports Day! Both the Sports Complex and Mushroom Park hosted a variety of sports, including basketball, volleyball, dodgeball and hockey. Characters from the_ ** **Dragon Quest _and_ Final Fantasy _franchises were also invited to participate. We played the basketball games first, followed by the volleyball games, then the dodgeball games and finally the hockey games. Josh and his family were there to cheer me on, but the Butters had to leave bit early, as Gavin had grown cranky and sleepy. All day long, I played my hardest, my best, aiming to win more games than Mario. People might not recognize me during our regular adventures, but when it came to sports, that was a different story! That’s why I love it when Peach hosts those sporting events. My two personal favorites are tennis and kart racing, because they really make my blood pump! Basketball’s not so bad, either._**

**_Hopefully, we can keep these Sports Days few and far between. I don’t want Jules and Jackie’s gym going out of business!_ **

**_Luigi_ **

**19 March 2011**

**MK**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_I don’t get it with Roland. I just don’t get it. One minute, he’s all smiling and buddy-buddy with me, and the next, he’s bristling over my closeness to Grace. Lately, his stance was leaning farther from the passive side and more toward the aggressive side. He’s not overtly hostile, but nowadays, we can’t cross paths without him taking a crack at me. I ignore him and move on, because that’s the best thing to do._ **

**_Now I think that Grace is the most tolerant young woman I’ve ever met, because anyone else would’ve thrown Roland out years ago. I think he’s trying to hide it when he’s around her, but she’s not stupid. She can see through his little charade. When we talk over the phone, she tells me how she keeps trying to ease Roland’s fears about me._ **

**_“What is it about me that he doesn’t like?” I finally summoned the courage to ask her today._ **

**_“I don’t know,” huffed Grace. “I wish he’d tell me.”_ **

**_“I wish he’d tell me, too,” I said._ **

**_Despite this, Grace and Roland are still on solid ground, and are committed parents to Gavin. They reward him for good behavior in school and discipline him when that behavior starts to slide. They divide their time between L.A. and the MK, and let me tell you, Roland can still be civil with me when needed. But he still manages to sneak in barbs when his wife’s back is turned._ **

**_But for the most part, I don’t worry too much about Roland. He’s not the one menacing the MK every Tuesday and Friday. Whenever he gets on my nerves, I just hook up my phone to the AUX cord of my stereo and let my music take my mind away as I dance. If Roland wants to get under my skin, then he’ll have to try harder._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**15 May 2011**

**MK**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Today, I told Josh about my situation with Roland, and he was just as puzzled. The two had met before, and Roland had seemed like an affable guy. But then again, not all people are what they seem, are they?_ **

**_“My prayers are with that poor woman and her son,” said Josh. “If something isn’t done about Mr. Butter’s attitude, then where will that lead them?”_ **

**_“Grace is strong,” I said confidently. “I know she’ll find a way.”_ **

**_Besides, Roland hasn’t taken it out on those two—yet._ **

**_After dinner that night, my phone rang._ **

**_“Hello?” I answered._ **

**_“Hey, L,” said Grace. “I think Roland’s jealous of you.”_ **

**_I blinked. “I think so, too. But why? Because I fight ghosts?”_ **

**_“Well—because I’ve been a big fan of you since I was a girl. I think he’s—taking that the wrong way.”_ **

**_“Wow. Has he confronted you over it?”_ **

**_“No. Earlier this afternoon, the three of us went to the Universal Studios theme park. It was fun.”_ **

**_“Okay, but if he does anything…”_ **

**_“L, I appreciate the concern, but I can handle my husband,” Grace assured me. “If he tries anything, then he risks being kicked out of Gavin’s life, and I think he understands that.”_ **

**_“Next time he gets in a mood over me, tell him that I’m already spoken for,” I said._ **

**_“I met Daisy,” she said. “We’re really good friends, and she understands what was going on when we met each other. Of course, we have that bond, because we helped each other.”_ **

**_“Thank God I don’t have to worry about my Flower Princess turning into a green rage monster,” I laughed. “All right, take care.”_ **

**_“You too.”_ **

**_And then we hung up._ **

**_To think that_ ** **I _had it bad with the jealousy issues._**

**_Luigi_ **

**8 June 2011**

**Brooklyn, NY**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Jasmine, Jake and her friends have graduated from middle school and are on their way to the nuanced world of high school. Jules, Jackie, Josh, Joan and I were all smiles at the commencement ceremony. Nervousness was mixed with pride on Jas’s face as she received her diploma, and we flashed her thumbs-up signs when she glanced in our direction. After everyone had their portraits taken, I whipped out my phone, opened the camera and took several pictures of Jas and her family._ **

**_“Congratulations,” I said to Jas later._ **

**_“Thanks, L,” she replied._ **

**_“Are you thinking about college yet?”_ **

**_Jas pursed her lips. “I’m torn between NYU, UConn, Harvard and Mushroom U,” she said._ **

**_“Just between the two of us, Mushroom U is a little cheaper,” I said, “and less rigid. And more fun.”_ **

**_“Hm,” said Jas. “I hope Mom and Dad agree with that.”_ **

**_After we helped ourselves to some sweets, I said my goodbyes and headed to my apartment._ **

**_Jas is carving out a wonderful life for herself. I wish her the best._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**16 July 2011**

**Brooklyn, NY**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Jules and Jackie celebrated ten years of marriage today. After a sweet, simple vow renewal ceremony in the park, we all ferried across the Hudson River and visited the Statue of Liberty. We all scored quite a view from the observation deck, located in the torch, and made sure to take lots of selfies. Then, we decided to kill a few hours at Coney Island, screaming our lungs out on the rides and chowing down on hot dogs and fries._ **

**_While we were relaxing in Central Park, Jackie and Jules revealed that to mark their tenth anniversary, they were going to Isle Delfino for a few weeks, planning to catch the first flight out tomorrow morning. Jas would be staying with her grandparents during that time, and from the looks on Josh’s and Joan’s faces, I knew that they were gonna spoil her rotten. She’d be able to bypass most of her parents’ rules and restrictions, but not all of them._ **

**_“I hope we make it to our twentieth,” said Jules, taking Jackie in her arms and kissing her. “It sure wasn’t easy getting to this milestone.”_ **

**_“Don’t worry,” smiled Jackie, smoothing her husband’s hair. “We will.”_ **

**_I believed her._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**25 August 2011**

**MK**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_You’re not gonna believe this. Roland’s jealousy has escalated to the point that he’s accused Grace and I of seeing each other behind his back! Seriously, WTF?! I have a strong, healthy and loving relationship with Daisy, and we’ve always found ways to keep our relationship fresh, despite being a couple for twenty years. Why would I want to sabotage that? Need I mention that she was only_ ** **nineteen _when we first met?!_**

**_I found this out from Grace herself when she gave me a buzz. She told me that she and Roland had gotten into a tiff over my presence in their orbit, and that’s when he made those accusations. From what I’ve gathered, Grace has shown her husband nothing but love and loyalty. They have a six-year-old boy together. What Roland was accusing her of sounded especially ludicrous to her. How could she do that to Gavin, anyway? But Grace didn’t freak out—didn’t even raise her voice. She politely told him that his accusations were a load of you-know-what and calmly showed him the door. Pure. Class._ **

**_Of course, Roland showed up earlier in the evening, cooled off and armed with all of his wife’s favorite things and a nice speech about how sorry he was, and that he just had a bad day and needed to let off steam, so could she please forgive him? And she did. She actually did!_ **

**_“I don’t know if I did the right thing, though,” she told me later that night. “This tension between the two of you hasn’t gotten any better.”_ **

**_“Grace—the two of you have a son, and you need to focus on him first,” he said, “but if his antics persist or worsen, then you need to kick him to the curb. Gavin doesn’t need that in his life, and neither do you.”_ **

**_“I just don’t wanna give up on him so easily, because he’s a d—n good father. But I’ve drawn lines here, and if he crosses them, then yes—he’s out of here. I spoke to my parents about this earlier, and they said that if it gets to that point, then they can make room for me. And Gadd and Becky still have my old room, too.”_ **

**_“You have a lot of lovely friends, Grace,” I said. “Have you two talked things out?”_ **

**_“Well, kinda—but I just can’t shake the thought of him accusing me of that without any hard proof. Who’s to say that he won’t do it again?”_ **

**_“Like I said—if he does, then he doesn’t deserve you,” I said._ **

**_“I’d better sleep on this,” said Grace. “Good night.”_ **

**_“Good night,” I said._ **

**_You want to know my thoughts? While Mario and I have had our fair share of quarrels, both in childhood and adulthood, I always forgave him, but not that swiftly. I didn’t want Mario to think he had a free pass just because we were blood-related. Gracie—she’s compassionate and understanding and doesn’t hold grudges, and I fear that her husband is taking advantage of that. I’m worried for her and her son. Very worried._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**12 September 2011**

**Brooklyn, NY**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Today, Mario and I visited the newly-opened 9/11 memorial. The solemn, simplistic design makes it perfect for remembrance and reflection. This memorial consisted of two black squares inscribed with the names of the fallen, water continuously cascading down them. We waited until the crowd had dispersed before heading over to the monument._ **

**_I ran my fingers over the names, listening to the rushing water. Against the black marble, they felt like scars. Scars still visible after ten years—the sights and sounds of that day, of the visuals on the TV, are still burned in my memory. Of Mario breaking down as the North Tower fell. Of reality seeming to shatter once we saw the second crash, of the crashing steel and roiling smoke. Of Josh’s frantic and anguished voice over the phone. Of the pained voices of the reporters and anchors and of the voice of the caller trapped in the North Tower, seconds before its final descent._ **

**_But there was also the quiet determination of America’s citizens from coast to coast, the grim courage of the firefighters and law enforcement, the defiance of the passengers aboard United Fight 93. Peach, sitting calm and dignified as she gave blood. Daisy giving me strength as she rested her hand over mine. How we’d all come together to deliver food, water, medical supplies, clothes and anything that was needed. How enemies became friends, if only for a brief moment._ **

**_Mario and I stood there, gazing quietly out over the monument in deep contemplation. The click of high heels told us that Pauline had joined us, as well, along with Stanley. She greeted us with a smile, but didn’t say anything. Then, Josh and his family showed up, clad in their Sunday best, and joined us in our silent vigil._ **

**_We remained there for most of the day. Only after we left that sacred area did we allow ourselves a quiet conversation._ **

**_Even after ten years, I don’t think we’ve gotten back what was taken from us that day._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**18 October 2011**

**MK**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_I awoke to find a note from Mario, asking me to meet him at the castle. When I arrived, Mario rushed forward and jumped into my arms. As I savored the contact, I found myself looking back on that night ten years ago._ **

**_Yes, I was fooled into thinking that I won a free mansion. But imagine the things that wouldn’t have happened if I didn’t fall for it! I wouldn’t have met Gadd or Grace, I wouldn’t have learned how to use the Poltergust, I wouldn’t have rescued my bro and I wouldn’t have experienced a much-needed confidence boost. When I was up there on that roof facing the King of all Boos, I kept repeating the same thing over and over in my mind,_ ** **Do it for him _. I’d forced myself to forget about the unnerving environment I’d found myself in and instead think about the moments my bro and I shared together—the moments we’d no longer experience if King Boo had his way. I was not only Mario’s hero, but a hero to a driven young woman, a woman who remains driven even as her marriage faces choppy waters. A decade later, the mansion remains one of the most important events of my life._**

**_Also greeting me were Josh and his folks, Gadd, Becky, Gavin and Grace. Roland wasn’t present—that wasn’t a very good sign. But today wasn’t about him, so why stress over that? We ate a big breakfast, and then the castle hosted a small party commemorating the tenth anniversary of my heroic act. There was even a cake shaped like the Poltergust 3000!_ **

**_In these past ten years, the question I’m asked most often is: If I had to do it again, then would I?_ **

**_I would. I’d do it thousands of times over if it meant seeing my friends and loved ones safe._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**3 November 2011**

**MK**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Last night, there was a terrific storm. The wind howled, and the rain spattered the windows. Everyone had battened down the hatches and stayed indoors, snuggled up in sheets and blankets and watching the Super Leaves blow by._ **

**_This morning, the weather had calmed, so we went outside to inspect the damage. Luckily, it wasn’t serious—just piles of Super Leaves strewn all over the place._ **

**_A letter with a heart-shaped seal floated down to us. Mario took it and opened it—and then he went pale._ **

**_“What is it?” I asked._ **

**_Wordlessly, Mario showed me the photo._ **

**_“Oh,_ ** **Dio _!” I shouted._**

**_It was a photo of Peach, grasped in Koopa’s hand as he grinned into the shot!_ **

**_Mario and I exchanged a look before dashing off—the start of yet another adventure._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**13 November 2011**

**MK**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_What a trek! Our latest rescue mission tested us like never before with new obstacles such as flip panels, which, true to their name, flipped when Mario and I jumped. There were rotating blocks, Monty Moles and Donut Blocks, which disappeared if we stood on them for too long. Fortunately, with these new obstacles came brand new power-ups! The Super Leaf turned Mario into a Tanooki and me into a Kitsune._ ** **Dio _, we were so cute! Using our tails, we could jump, float, knock away smaller enemies and deflect projectiles as well as activate mechanisms. The Boomerang Flower gave us a shell on our backs along with a boomerang to deal with persistent enemies. The Propeller Box granted us the power of flight, which helped us negotiate perilous footholds and wide chasms. The ? Box was like a ? Block, except that we could wear it on our heads, and it awarded us coins by simply walking. Talk about easy money._**

**_We still had the classic Super Mushroom, Fire Flower and Invincibility Star, but we also gained access to the Invincibility Leaf, which gave us the powers of both the Invincibility Star and the Super Leaf, with our respective costumes turning a white-gold color. And the Statue Leaf allowed us to turn into statues to Ground-Pound our enemies, just like our quest to help those seven monarchs back in 1990, with an added twist._ **

**_Some of the enemies were powered by the Super Leaf, as well, and they’d try to use that against us. There were even copies of Koopa with tails on them! We fought them at the ends of Worlds 1 and 5. The boss of Worlds 2, 3 and 7 was named Boom Boom, whose primary move was a spin attack. For Worlds 4, 6, and also 7, we had to deal with Pom Pom, who threw boomerangs at us. After figuring out their attack patterns, we defeated them by jumping on them three times, and then continued on our way._ **

**_Mario and I teamed up and combined our Tanooki powers to navigate these treacherous courses. The only times we ate, rested and slept were in Toad Houses. We’d come upon more Toads along the way, who gifted us with items, power-ups and more photos from Peach. And we’d always find time to take selfies in our adorable Tanooki and Kitsune suits and send them to all of our friends._ **

**_In some of the photos Peach sent us, she was actively resisting Koopa and his minions. In one such photo, a stack of Mushroom Defectors tried to intimidate her, but she introduced them to her Parasol! She'd tell us after the fact how she'd push back against her tormentor, but I think this was the first time we really got to view it in action._ ** I guess she’d decided to put her Smash Bros skills to good use! 

**_Halfway through, we were informed that Peach had undertaken an escape attempt! Wow! Go Peach! Unfortunately, Koopa and his minions thwarted it, but Mario and I saw that Peach was far from a delicate pushover._ **

**_We continued to exchange communications with Peach as we proceeded through the eight worlds of land, sea and sky. Once we arrived at Koopa’s Castle, we stormed our way through enemy hordes and traps, along with a phony Peach sign, before finally locating the real deal._ **

**_She was tied to the checkpoint flag with a pink satin ribbon, but she’d managed to work her hands free and was now trying to jostle the ribbon loose. Her cheeks were flushed, her brows were knit and her eyes were narrowed as she puffed from the exertions. Other than that, though, she didn’t look too tousled up, considering that she’d tried to escape earlier._ **

**_Her eyes lit up when she saw us standing there. “Oh! Hey!” she cried. “Just—hang on a sec! I think I got this!”_ **

**_THUD!_ **

**_Koopa landed between us, roaring._ **

**_“Nice to see you again, plumbers,” he chuckled, “but I’m afraid we have no time for chitchat. I have a hot date with a peachy princess, if you know what I mean.”_ **

**_Mario and I raised our fists, glaring at him._ **

**_But before we could properly fight, the floor, weakened by Koopa’s dynamic entrance, gave way, sending us tumbling down one story._ **

**_“Way to go, turtle,” we heard Peach’s voice snark._ **

**_“I really need to refurbish my castle,” said Koopa as the three of us got up, “but I guess that’ll have to wait. Anyway—this ends here, you pesky plumbers!”_ **

**_Mario and I engaged him then, aiming most of our blows at his fleshy underbelly. At the same time, we began dashing up a walkway, leading to a bridge with a familiar switch. As we leaped over hurdles of blocks, bricks and concrete, Koopa breathed fire and merely charged his way through them to get at us. Finally, we landed on the switch at the same time, causing the bridge to collapse into the lava below, taking Koopa along for the ride._ **

**_“Just you wait! I’ll thrash you someday!” vowed Koopa. “I’ll…”_ **

**_WHUNK! A piece of bridge fell atop Koopa’s noggin, knocking him out cold._ **

**_Mario and I waved after him and then turned and ran to the checkpoint flag, where Peach had used her parasol to cut herself free of the ribbon._ **

**_“Almost forgot I had that,” she muttered._ **

**_“Peachy!” cried Mario._ **

**_“Mario!” The couple spun each other around in victory before sharing a big kiss._ **

**_The two of us pulled out a spare Super Leaf, and then Mario lifted Peach into his arms and took to the sky with her as I followed._ **

**_“We Found Love” by Rihanna began playing faintly as we approached Peach’s castle, and as we made our descent, we saw that there was already a party in full swing, including a DJ spinning pop hits. Gently, we landed right in the middle of the crowd, who caught us in a sea of hands and set us onto the floor._ **

**_“All right, all right! Let’s give it up for Mario!” yelled the DJ, and the Toads showered my bro with soda pop as Peach’s retainers led her into the castle._ **

**_Half of the other Toads hoisted Mario onto their shoulders and carried him inside, too. I gamely smiled after them before showing the remaining party guests how well a Kitsune could dance._ **

**_After a few more songs, the party broke up, and the rest of us headed to the castle for a slice of that celebratory cake._ **

**_All’s well that ends well, I guess._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**19 November 2011**

**MK**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Bear with me, because I have a lot on my mind today._ **

**_First and foremost—that party we dropped in on after we rescued Peach. I was right there, and they didn’t even notice me. The DJ just pointed them toward Mario, and that was it. Even after sweating my Kitsune tail off and helping Mario through these weird obstacles, I was still invisible to them. Even Peach—bless her heart, but it was like she forgot about me the instant she was in my bro’s arms._ **

**_And then, there’s more activity on the Roland front. He’s graduating from implicit hostility toward me to outright harassment. He and Grace are butting heads more frequently, and they can barely enjoy a family outing without him suddenly going off about me for no particular reason. Grace does what she can to salvage these outings, but everyone has a limit, including her. She spends most of her free time on the beach nowadays, or bonding with Gavin, playing video games on the Nintendo 3DS together. One time, she called me, saying that she suspects her husband is trying to turn Gavin against me, too! What kind of person would try to get their son involved in something like this? My patience is also wearing thin, and I decide that the best course of action is to avoid Roland altogether until he gets it through his head that Grace and I aren’t having an affair._ **

**_You know what? [Bleep] him. I’m not gonna let him disrupt my quality of life. And I’m sure not gonna end my friendship with Grace because of him. If he wants to busy himself with his delusions, then that’s fine by me. Because he’s not gonna break my stride, and he’s not gonna slow me down._ **

**_Nothing’s breaking my stride or slowing me down anymore._ **

**_Luigi_ **


	25. Well, the World Didn't End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As one relationship reaches its breaking point, another relationship begins. And spoiler alert: the world doesn't end.

**26 January 2012**

**MK**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Where to begin?_ **

**_That infernal turtle is at it again, snatching Peach every Tuesday and Friday. I think he’s pretty upset that she tried to escape the last time he had her. Surprisingly, he hasn’t increased his security measures because of it. It’s like he_ ** **wants _her to try and escape. Like he_ wants _us to infiltrate his castle and fight him. There’s no doubt about it—he wants the MK under his control and Peach as his queen, but he also likes p—ing me and Mario off._**

**_And when we make our triumphant return, it’s Mario, Mario and more Mario. I try not to let it bother me the way it used to, knowing what happened nearly five years ago, but it still hurts. And I guess that Mario is so swept up in the hoopla that he forgets I’m there, too. He vouches for me later, of course, but it does little to lessen the impact._ **

**_We’ve grown, in a spiritual sense, in the two decades we’ve spent protecting the MK and its ruler. But Mario’s shadow has also grown, covering me entirely. Just when I think I’ve stepped out, I’m pulled back in. That’s why I linger outside after the rescue missions, enjoying the cool breeze and the feel of the soft grass beneath me as I lay on my back, gazing at the sky. If it’s nighttime when we get back, I study the stars and watch the fireflies come out and dance. My frustration simmers down when I see them, reminding myself to remember those little lights in my life and to play the grateful game. And once I’ve completely calmed down, I head inside the castle for some cake and other goodies._ **

**_Josh has remodeled his gym. The cardio machines now have audio ports for Android and iPhones and sleeker displays. He’s not trying to compete with the gym in the MK; he just wants to keep up with the changing times. I’m in that gym almost every day of the week, sweating out this thing and that thing that’s bugging me. Sometimes, I’m on that spin bike for so long that Josh has to tap me on the shoulder and let me know that he’s locking up for the day. Luckily, Julian and Jackie’s gym is now open 24/7, with its employees working in rotating shifts._ **

**_Good thing, too. Because Roland Butter is really getting on my nerves. He’s not letting this go, continuing to insist that I have a romantic interest in his wife. Several times a day, he’s ranting at me over the phone, telling me to stay away from Grace. He’s tried to confront me in public, and when I refuse to take the bait, he persists. He’s even spread rumors about me on social media. And all the while, Super Princess Grace, bless her heart, keeps forgiving and forgiving and forgiving, shouldering the burden and trudging on, gently but firmly telling her hubby to calm the [bleep] down and back the [bleep] off. But a day will come when Roland will push things to far, and his wife will have to put her foot down—that’s definitely certain._ **

**_I vent about Roland to my friends, and Grace vents about her spouse to her friends, too. When we can, we vent to each other. There’s a flash in her violet eyes whenever I see her, a sure sign that Roland is touching a nerve that shouldn’t be touched. He’s supposed to love his son, but lately, he’s put poor Gavin on the back burner. Family outings and trips to the amusement park? It was a miracle if they lasted an hour without a kerfuffle. If that man sees the slightest thing pertaining to me, like something green, nothing else matters to him anymore. Grace has threatened to banish him to the couch numerous times, and she tells me that next time, she’s actually going to do it._ **

**_“That should shape him up,” she said._ **

**_“And if it doesn’t?” I asked._ **

**_“As long as he acts this way, Roland and I won’t have our—fun—at night,” said Grace. “He just_ ** **wants _to believe I’m cheating on him with you, even when evidence to the contrary is staring him in the face. I just—I…”_**

**_“What else has he done?” I asked. “He’s really starting to harass me, but…”_ **

**_“Oh, no—he wouldn’t_ ** **dare _take it that far,” said Grace. “He knows I can hold my own in a fight. If he lays hands on me, then he’ll wish he hadn’t.”_**

**_At least I don’t have that problem with Daisy. She knows those rumors are false. Despite her duties in running a kingdom, we squeeze in time for each other. And there’s that_ ** **thing _we like to do over the phone, which is just as pleasing as the actual act itself. So, infidelity isn’t an issue with me and my Daisy. I really wish Roland would be more like her._**

**_But still, I chill. I help Mario tend to both of our plumbing businesses. I work out in Josh’s gym and Julian’s gym. I dance. And I write in you. Anything to keep my mind off of Roland Butter and the Koopa King._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**12 April 2012**

**MK**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Jas gave me a call today, and she sounded excited and committed._ **

**_“I’m gonna do it!” she cried._ **

**_“Do what?”_ **

**_“I’m gonna tell Jake how I really feel about him!”_ **

**_“Wha—Jake? I…”_ **

**_“It took me a while, but I finally figured it out! I finally figured out what a ‘special friend’ is! We’ve known each other since preschool. He’s been in my corner, and I’ve been in his. Luigi—I’m in love with him!”_ **

**_“What if he doesn’t feel the same way?”_ **

**_“If he doesn’t—then I can handle it! At least I took initiative! That’s what my parents and my teachers have always talked about—taking initiative, making the first move, not letting opportunities slip in your grasp. What if I hold this inside me until it’s too late? Then I’ll spend the rest of my days moping about ‘the one that got away’! I have to do this, Luigi! I_ ** **have _to!”_**

**_“There’s still your dad to consider,” I said._ **

**_“Yeah, but—I’m not a little girl anymore,” said Jas. “He’s known Jake and his family. He won’t_ ** **kill _him, at least.”_**

**_“But it’ll take him a while to warm up to Jake as a prospective in-law.”_ **

**_“I never said anything about marrying him, Luigi. I just want to confess my feelings to him.” Jas cleared her throat. “Any tips?”_ **

**_“Well…” I began. “Don’t be overly dramatic. You can add in_ ** **some _romance, but overall, speak from the heart. And most importantly, don’t overthink it. I mean, I told Daisy I loved her after playing eighteen rounds of golf. But however you wish to do it, just act natural.”_**

**_“Act natural,” repeated Jas. “I think I can do that.”_ **

**_“Good luck, Jas,” I said._ **

**_“Thanks,” replied Jas before hanging up._ **

**_I just hope she gives Jules and Jackie fair warning first._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**17 May 2012**

**MK**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_When Grace phoned me, it was in her voice before she spoke the words. She had been minding her own business when her dearly beloved had barged in, spewing his nonsense. An exchange of heated words ensued, during which Roland said some things that I’m not going to repeat, out of respect for Grace’s privacy. She didn’t even bat an eye when he was finished. Instead, she coolly told him to pack his things and get the [bleep] out of her house. Immediately, Roland’s attitude had done a 180, and he turned on the waterworks and the “I love you”s and the “I’m sorry”s and tried to blame everything on his terrible upbringing (eyeroll), but Super Princess Grace would have none of it, shoveling all of this things into a suitcase and thrusting it into his hands. Eventually, he got the message and left._ **

**_“Did he…?”_ **

**_“No, it didn’t get physical, thank God.”_ **

**_“That doesn’t make any difference. You did the right thing, Grace. And Gavin…”_ **

**_“He was in school when it happened. I explained the situation when the school bus dropped him off.”_ **

**_“What’s the plan for now?”_ **

**_“Once Roland is ready to act his age, we’ll discuss that. Right now, I want him out of my house and out of my life.”_ **

**_“I’m sorry,” I said._ **

**_“Don’t blame yourself,” she said. “That’s exactly what he wants. If push comes to shove, I’ll stay at Gadd’s and visit my parents.”_ **

**_“You know what, forget him,” I said. “What about that Greg guy? From what you told me, he seemed nice.”_ **

**_“Rollie and I are taking a break, and nothing else,” said Grace, “and Greg started a family of his own. I’m not gonna ruin that because my own spouse is a…”_ **

**_“I get you. Grace, if there’s anything you need, don’t hesitate. I don’t care what that S.O.B. says.”_ **

**_Grace let out a breath. “That means a lot, Luigi,” she said. “Part of me hopes we can sort things out, though.”_ **

**_“Me, too, Grace,” I sighed. “Me, too.”_ **

**_After we finished talking, I was seething with rage. What part of “Grace and I aren’t sneaking around” does he not understand? And now look what’s happened. He’d better have a good explanation for Gavin when he asks about this._ **

**_Huffing, I dressed in gym clothes, grabbed up my gym bag and a sports drink and headed off to Julian’s gym for a late-night sweat out._ **

**_This has gone too far!_ **

**_Luigi_ **

**12 June 2012**

**MK**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_First, the heavy stuff._ **

**_The morning after getting the boot, Roland had calmed down and called Grace, going into his usual spiel. He was in for a rude awakening. Turns out, his smooth-talking and sweet-talking wasn’t gonna get him out of this one. Grace told him under no uncertain terms that she wasn’t letting him back in her home for a long, long time. Then, Roland started blubbering, but Grace had finally reached her limit. He had spent the night at a modest hotel with free breakfast in the mornings, and as far as Gracie was concerned, he could stay there and think about what he did. Then, she hung up and went about the rest of her day._ **

**_Recently, she’s defrosted somewhat, allowing her estranged hubby to stay in Gavin’s life. She pointed him towards a nice apartment so that Gavin could stay with him during the weekends. Roland had also taken a part-time job to supplement the family income and sent Grace half his pay at the end of every month. The two of them sat Gavin down one Saturday and explained that they were having a little disagreement and thus needed some time apart. I think that’s a gross understatement, but I also know that they’re trying to make this as painless as possible on Gavin’s part._ **

**_Unfortunately, the Butters’ separation has painted a larger target on my back. That’s right—Roland’s taking it out on me, saying that it’s_ ** **my _fault he and Grace are having problems._ My _fault?! I’m not the one who acted like an a—hole! I’m not the one who instigated quarrels with Grace on a daily basis! I’m not the one who disrupted family outings with nonsensical rants! I just walk right on by as he spits insults and reproaches at me. He’s lucky I haven’t told Mario about his conduct yet._**

**_Sometimes, I just want to fire right back at him. Whether I’m on the lookout for those airships or solving a plumbing problem, I brainstorm ways to teach Mr. Butter a little lesson. Ultimately, cooler heads prevail, as I realize that if I succumbed to that temptation, then I’d be just like him and lose everyone’s respect. So, I swallow it down and wait until I’m by myself or at one of the gyms to release it._ **

**_Now, for the lighter stuff._ **

**_Jas’s declaration of love to Jake was a smashing success! She’d taken him to the Guggenheim Museum after they’d finished their homework. After looking at all of the exhibits, they went to the courtyard, where Jas poured everything out and asked him to go out with her. In response, Jake had picked her up and playfully swung her around before saying “yes”._ **

**_She’d also heeded my advice and let her parents know well in advance. Jackie was all smiles, while Jules was a bit—blindsided. He called me up later and told me that he’d seen this coming, but it still managed to sneak up on him._ **

**_“Now I know how Dad felt,” he said. “I just hope they don’t—you know—because then Jake and I will have problems.”_ **

**_“Isn’t she taking a health class?”_ **

**_“Yeah, she’s learning about that stuff, but I’m still worried. I’m keeping these dates supervised for now.”_ **

**_“Jules—take it easy, all right?” I pleaded. “I knew you when you were Jas’s age. And I remember when you and Jackie officially became an item.”_ **

**_“Yeah, but—I don’t want her making the mistakes I made.”_ **

**_“You’re sounding like your dad.”_ **

**_“Well—he’s a good dad,” Jules said smartly. “All right—let’s see where this takes us.”_ **

**_“Don’t be afraid to reach out,” I said before ending the call._ **

**_One relationship is coming apart, while another has just begun. And Jules has every reason to be worried. There’s a chance that Jas and Jake will wind up like me and Daisy, steady and enduring. And there’s a chance that they’ll end up like the Butters, hindered by paranoia and jealousy. They’re still so young, having just touched the water’s edge of the concept of love. As they grow and wade deeper in, will they sink—or will they swim?_ **

**_Luigi_ **

**22 July 2012**

**MK**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Grace sounded sad and weary when she called me today. Ten years after she met Roland, their relationship was hanging in the balance. So, she caught a flight to Isle Delfino and went to the beach for some introspection, staying long after the other beachgoers had departed. She’d plunged, nude, into the waters, and just as she’d returned to shore from a much-needed swim, she’d seen him._ **

**_“What did you do?” I asked._ **

**_“Well—he was just standing there, looking like a lost little boy,” sighed Grace. “I think he’d been drawn to the site of our first meeting just as much as I had. We looked at each other and—we got to have our first decent talk in months. Both of us were so sad that we wound up like this, fighting and—I didn’t know what to make of it. I think now that it’s a sign, a sign that there’s still hope for us.”_ **

**_“He could be manipulating you,” I said._ **

**_“That was what I thought, too,” she said, “but his attitude was—too earnest—to be manipulation. The two of us got to disconnect and talk about us—and then we went for a swim together.”_ **

**_“A swim?” I repeated._ **

**_“Yeah. I missed him_ ** **so _much, and I could tell that he missed me. So, we just…”_**

**_“Where does that leave you two?” I asked._ **

**_A sigh. “I dunno. It still hurts. But I think Roland’s starting to come around.”_ **

**_“It took long enough,” I said. “When are you returning to L.A.?”_ **

**_“In a week, maybe. I need some time. And L?”_ **

**_“Yeah?”_ **

**_“If he finally decides to apologize to you, at least hear him out.”_ **

**_“I’ll do my best,” I promised. “Bye, Grace.”_ **

**_“Bye.”_ **

**_Don’t tell anyone else this—but I think Grace is moving way too fast. Because where will they be tomorrow, after the nostalgia has passed?_ **

**_Luigi_ **

**28 July 2012**

**MK**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Today was supposed to be a fun-filled day at Peach’s Castle. After a light lunch, the three of us sat around discussing adventures past, present and future, as well as an email Master Hand sent out telling us that preparations were officially underway for a fourth Smash tournament. Then, Mario broke out the old Super Leaves which turned him into Raccoon Mario and me into Fox Luigi, and we took off from the second floor of the castle to collect some coins._ **

**_Using our tails, we gently alighted onto the ground to take a breather, when a mysterious shadow blotted out the sun._ **

**_“What in God’s name?” I asked._ **

**_Koopa’s Clown Car slammed onto the grass between us, knocking us to the floor and taking away our Super Leaf powers. The seven Koopalings grinned at us before BJ revealed that they had Peach!_ **

**_“You’ve gotta be kidding me,” I muttered._ **

**_“Catch us if you can!” BJ taunted as the Clown Car flew off, the two of us giving chase._ **

**_I’d better end this entry here; there’s no time to waste!_ **

**_Luigi_ **

**19 August 2012**

**MK**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_I was grateful for the welcome distraction from the Butter family drama. At least he wasn’t around to give me a hard time. And I could use my aggression from putting up with him to deal with the enemies and bosses in our way._ **

**_Mario and I had almost forgotten about those Super Leaves. They added an extra spring to our jumps and allowed us to soar through the crowds, almost like the Tanooki and Kitsune suits, except the latter two could get stuffy at times. We glided together, hand in hand, like those Blue Angel airplanes, collecting lots of coins and using our tails to knock enemies out of our way. And with the Invincibility Leaf, Mario became a White Raccoon, while I became a White Fox!_ **

**_That was another thing—coins! The worlds we found ourselves in had lots and lots and lots of coins! While staying focused on the task at hand, I tried to collect more coins than Mario, making things more interesting. At various points, we came across a coin box, which automatically rewarded us one-hundred coins if an enemy didn’t knock them away. And then there was the Golden Flower, which gave us a bit of a Midas Touch. Our fireballs were golden, and we could fling them at blocks to turn them into gold, and turn our attackers into gold, as well. At least for Mario, it was gold._ ** **My _fireballs were silver. Remind me again which placing the silver medal is given to?_**

**_The Super Mushroom, Fire Flower, Star, Mini Mushroom and Mega Mushroom also made their return, and we could collect several power-ups at a time to save for later. Every so often, we came across Toad Houses, where the hopeful Toads waited with plentiful goodies. While staying at the Toad Houses, I’d text my friends in New York and Los Angeles, keeping them updated and sending them selfies. Then, I’d recharge my phone, and Mario and I would be off!_ **

**_There was still nothing better than journeying with my big bro through land, sea and sky, both of us listening to tunes on some music app on our phones. Skipping through grasslands, trekking through sun and sand-kissed deserts and then cooling off in the water, cautiously making our way through luscious forests with a river of pink—stuff—that hurt us on contact. Then, there was the frosty world of ice and snow and finally—the foreboding world of lava where Koopa and his brat kids waited._ **

**_And in that final world, Mario and I had to contend with falling volcanic debris as it decimated platforms. Here was where that Super Leaf_ ** **really _came in handy, allowing us to jump, float and fly when the footholds became too perilous to stand upon. Due to my higher jumping height, I tended to help Mario across, and he’d smile at me in response each time I saved him from falling short of the next platform. If that wasn’t enough, large fireballs barreled at us, which we had to jump over, slide under or dodge._**

**_At Koopa’s Castle, we battled each of the seven Koopalings before facing off with Koopa himself. We could see he learned at least_ ** **something _from last time, for he had Peach in the gilded cage again. Despite her situation, a sunny smile was on her face, her eyes snapping and sparking as she looked at us. There must’ve been a bit of that Wish power in her gaze, for when we looked at her, we felt a surge through our veins._**

**_Mario and I exchanged a look before bounding at our foe, driving blow after blow into him and using our Super Leaves to evade his attacks. I nimbly flitted and buzzed around that turtle, peppering him with the sharpest, stinging blows in my arsenal, as Mario just attacked and attacked. I had to knock him out of the way of a hammy fist, a hammer or a gout of fire several times. Eventually, though, Mario corralled his adrenaline and became more reserved in his attacks. He grabbed Koopa by the tail and tossed him to me, and then I slammed him to the ground before dealing an excoriating uppercut which sent him sprawling off the bridge._ **

**_Mario and I high-fived._ **

**_“Nice job, you two,” said Peach. “I’m really glad you saved up those Super Leaves.”_ **

**_We ran up to the cage, and then we noticed how Peach’s hair looked damp—as if it had just been washed. She tucked one curl behind her ear and jiggled the hairpin she was using to try and pick the lock._ **

**_“You came in the nick of time,” she went on. “I was just about to figure out this stupid lock…”_ **

**_The chain above the cage abruptly rattled before hoisting it—and its occupant—upward._ **

**_“Hey, what the..?” Peach balked._ **

**_“Hang on!” Mario shouted as three bone platforms materialized._ **

**_The two of us hopped up the platforms and onto another bridge, where Peach knelt intently at the lock of her cage, licking her upper lip as she continued to work at it with her hairpin._ **

**_“Something’s up,” whispered Mario._ **

**_I nodded. “What’s that turtle’s play now?”_ **

**_We glanced up as the cage was hoisted higher._ **

**_“Oh, come on!” Peach shouted in exasperation._ **

**_The seven Koopalings zoomed down to us, wands in hand, and cast some sort of magic as the ground rumbled and purple smoke began to rise._ **

**_“Oh,” Mario and I said in unison._ **

**_Koopa, now giant-sized, emerged from the smoke, inadvertently sending the Clown Car spinning out of control, and roared in our faces._ **

**_“I’ve got you now!” he chortled._ **

**_Gracefully, Mario and I leaped from floating platform to floating platform, using our tails to keep ourselves at a steady forward or downward glide. Meanwhile, Koopa took large swipes at us, his giant hands smashing through platforms like they were nothing. Each time we reached level ground, he tried to strafe us with fire, but we simply jumped over his head. This process repeated two more times before we reached the big button at the very top. And there was Peach, looking like she was holding her breath as she watched._ **

**_The two of us jumped onto the button, and Koopa stopped mid-swipe, looked around in confusion and then clawed at the air as he dropped to the castle floor far below._ **

**_The bottom of Peach’s cage opened, and she floated down so that she was standing between us._ **

**_“Thank you,” she said, kissing each of us on the nose._ **

**_“Thank goodness you’re okay,” said Mario, lifting her into his arms and carrying her out of the castle as I followed behind._ **

**_Outside, the Toads were already waiting for us in their car, “Don’t You Worry Child” by Swedish House Mafia playing on the stereo. Mario helped Peach inside before taking a seat himself, with me scooting in next to him. The car then turned around and headed homeward._ **

**_As always, Mario was welcomed back with great fanfare, while I wasn’t. What did I have to do, hold up a sign?! Remaining in the car, I texted my friends to let them know I was back in the MK. Then, instead of heading into the castle, I decided to go for a little walk._ **

**_I stopped at a restaurant for a quick bite, exchanging texts with Mario and Peach. The Toads were asking about me. Which begs the question, how long did it take for them to realize that I was gone? I told them that I was fine; I just needed some solitude, but I’d be back by nightfall._ **

**_By the time my little stroll was finished, it had worked its magic. My mind had reset, and I was calmer and ready to continue. I dropped by the castle, thanked everyone for thinking of me and ate a few slices of cake._ **

**_“Hey,” said Mario. “You did good.”_ **

**_I guess that’s all that matters._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**30 September 2012**

**MK**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Grace is now staying with Gadd and Becky, and her room is just the way she’d left it. Of course, it looked like the room of a nineteen-year-old, so she had to put up some new decorations so it could look like a thirty-year-old woman’s room. I guess being in the house overpowered her with memories of happier times, so she retreated to a place which reminded her of a simpler life._ **

**_I don’t know whether or not she should take Roland back, and quite frankly, it’s none of my business. But if he’s convinced himself that Grace likes me more than just a friend, what kind of example will he set for Gavin when he, too, falls in love? I haven’t seen him act that way around Grace’s other male friends, and he’s even cordial with Greg—her first love! What does he have against me? Why does he see me as a threat to his marriage? Because Grace and I had to band together during a dangerous situation?_ **

**_At least the two of them are communicating regularly. Roland’s also starting to get a little wake-up call, for he’s scaling back on the vitriol against me, or at least going back to the passive-aggressive stuff. We’ll see if he begins to finally take responsibility for this rough spot in his marriage._ **

**_On the other end of the spectrum, Jules told me that Jas and Jake are about to go on their first official date. He sounded like a bundle of nerves, like all parents. He’s already compiled a list of rules for the couple to abide by, and he asked me if it needed editing. It does—he should shave off at least half of those rules!_ **

**_Shortly after Jules called, Jas called to vent over said rules. I agreed with what she was saying, but I also told her to cut her dad some slack. Once he gets used to Jake being her boyfriend, Jules would relax a little bit—just like Joan and Josh steadily relaxed around Jackie. Eventually, Jas conceded and hung up to prepare for her date._ **

**_I think I’ll let you go for now._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**18 November 2012**

**MK**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_I should’ve known something was gonna go down today; Koopa hadn’t bothered us for a few weeks. He must’ve used those weeks to plan something huge._ **

**_Mario and I had joined Peach for a casual tea party, joined by Blue Toad and Yellow Toad. Music played on low as we discussed local happenings and plans for the upcoming holiday season. Too bad this tranquility wouldn’t last._ **

**_Our converse ground to a halt when we heard distant cannon fire. It just_ ** **had _to be Koopa’s airships! All business, Peach set down her tea, picked up the phone and started making phone calls, speaking crisply and tersely to the person on the other end. The last time Mario and I saw her like that, the whole world seemed to be falling apart due to a situation beyond our control._**

**_She’d finished one phone call and was about to dial another number when a mechanical arm reached inside,_ ** **gently _eased the phone out of Peach’s hand, dodged out of the way when she tried to hip bump it and then softly stroked her hair before smashing down onto us as we tried to run to her aid. Then, it scooped up the four of us, swung us around three times and flung us far away from the castle._**

**_Fortunately, the boughs of a big tree broke our fall, and we emerged dizzy but otherwise unharmed._ **

**_We got to our feet and were galvanized into action at the site of Koopa’s airship fleet firing upon Peach’s Castle. That turtle’s tactics were growing increasingly aggressive. If we didn’t get back there on time, then he could achieve his goal of taking over the MK from the inside!_ **

**_Luigi_ **

**8 December 2012**

**MK**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_The tree we’d landed in contained Super Acorns, which turned us into Flying Squirrels. With this power-up, we could cling to walls, jump higher and fly over tough obstacles. We quickly grew to like this new power-up, but we also utilized older power-ups, such as the Fire and Ice Flowers, the Penguin Suit and the various Mushrooms._ **

**_Due to the increased severity of Peach’s situation, the four of us ate and slept on the go. If we decided to stay at a Toad House, we kept the stay as brief as possible. Most of the day was spent on the move, listening to our music to keep ourselves alert, resting only when we needed to. Yoshi and his brethren helped us along the way, and there were also Baby Yoshis, too. They could either glow in the dark when our visibility decreased, balloon up to give us an extra buoy or blow out bubbles to trap enemies and turn them into useful items. Our journey took us across the calm Acorn Planes to the arid Layer Cake Desert; afterward, we plunged into the aptly-named Sparkling Waters to swim our way past the various coral reefs. We climbed up Frosted Glacier Mountain and tangled with a poison bog in the Soda Pop Jungle before exploring the dank coolness of the Rock Candy Mines and plodding our way across the fluffy Meringue Clouds. At the end of each world, we boarded the airships of each of the Koopalings and did battle with them. Three Ground Pounds usually did the trick, but if we were equipped with a Fire or Ice Flower at the time, then we’d use those projectiles to fight them._ **

**_Peach’s Castle was a sordid sight by the time we arrived, surrounded by a lava moat and teeming with enemies. Storm clouds had gathered, casting the area in a haunting, red-violet hue. The castle itself appeared intact, and we were happy to see that Koopa and his minions considered it below their dignity to loot the place. As we ran deeper into the besieged castle, our hearts raced faster and faster. Where was Peach—and was she all right?_ **

**_The four of us kept going, evading BJ, who attempted to dive-bomb us in his Junior Clown Car. By the time we confronted that turtle on the bridge, we were hot and giddy with worry._ **

**_“Don’t be alarmed,” he smirked at us. “I’ve been giving her the royal treatment.”_ **

**_I saw Mario bite his lip hard, drawing blood, and gave him a warning glance._ ** **Don’t take the bait _, I silently told him. Nearby, the Toads glanced worriedly at each other as they contemplated all possible meanings of Koopa’s words._**

**_He leaped at us, but we simply slid under him and pressed the switch that activated the axe. I had no idea Peach had those installed in her castle. Perhaps she anticipated Koopa pulling this stunt?_ **

**_However, we knew that this was too easy. That turtle wasn’t done with us yet. Cautiously, we moved toward the castle’s outer balcony—and there, through the window, we saw Peach._ **

**_Her chin rested on her fists as she gazed at what Koopa had wrought upon her castle, and the sight of those familiar buds in her ears let us know that she was trying to calm herself by listening to music. Wait—he was letting her listen to her music? How nice of him—too bad he was trying to take over her castle!_ **

**_Peach raised her head, and we saw the rosy flush on her cheeks and the light film of sweat on her face. The storm on her face dispelled, and she tossed us a wave._ **

**_“You guys okay?” she called._ **

**_“Yeah!” Mario shouted back. “You?”_ **

**_“Uh—been better!”_ **

**_“Hang in there, Peach!” I said to her. “We’re gonna finish this!”_ **

**_“Is there anyone else in there?” asked Blue Toad. “Anyone hurt?”_ **

**_“No—everyone’s fine—ish,” shrugged Peach._ **

**_“Why are you all—sweaty?” Yellow Toad wanted to know._ **

**_“_ ** **You’d _sweat like this if you were in my situation,” said Peach._**

**_“True,” said Mario, giving me a side glance._ **

**_Peach opened her mouth to say something else, but then she leaned out the window and glanced down. “Here comes trouble!” she warned._ **

**_BJ flew over in his Junior Clown Car, towing his now oversized dad, who he deposited across from us._ **

**_“How do you like us now?” laughed BJ as Koopa gave a menacing roar._ **

**_Mario, Yellow Toad, Blue Toad and I stood our ground as father and son advanced on us. I made the first move, leaping on BJ’s head and knocking him out of his car before piloting it over to his dear old dad’s head and using it to perform a Ground Pound._ **

**_“Never would’ve thought that,” Peach mused as she calmly watched the fight._ **

**_I bailed from the vehicle as Koopa tucked into his shell and chased us from one end of the bridge to the other. After finishing the move, he next sent a hailstorm of large fireballs raining toward us. We all scattered, barely managing to avoid them. Once the hailstorm passed, BJ reappeared._ **

**_“Let’s go for that vehicle!” shouted Mario, and we ran toward our opponents._ **

**_We evaded their attacks and landed some of our own before once again stealing BJ’s craft and slamming it down onto Koopa’s head. We repeated this twice more, and after the final time, Koopa swayed back and forth, dazed before falling backwards. BJ looked where his old man had fallen, looked at us—and then beat a hasty retreat._ **

**_Peach was slightly slumped in relief against the windowsill, catching her breath and gathering herself. The four of us raced into her room on the double._ **

**_She was once again composed by the time we got there, smoothly gliding toward us._ **

**_“Thank you,” she said._ **

**_“My pleasure, of course,” said Mario._ **

**_“If he’s learned something from this, then he won’t try something like this again,” I said._ **

**_“But—he will,” eyerolled Peach._ **

**_“He’s really not gonna quit, huh?” chimed in the Blue Toad._ **

**_“He’s not gonna quit getting on my nerves, I’ll tell you that,” said Mario._ **

**_Someone knocked frantically on the door. “Oh, my God—is everyone okay?” asked a Toad’s voice._ **

**_“Yeah—we’re good!” Peach shouted. “You can come in now.”_ **

**_The door opened, and Peach’s retainers came streaming in._ **

**_“Hey, everyone!” shouted a Toad. “Mario saved the castle!”_ **

**_Cheers._ **

**_“Well done you, Mario!”_ **

**_“Mario really came through for us today!”_ **

**_“We knew you could do it, Mario!”_ **

**_Once again, they hoisted Mario onto his shoulders and carried him out of the room._ **

**_Peach blinked. “I don’t know about you, but I feel like baking a cake,” she said. “Who wants to join me?”_ **

**_“I do!” exclaimed the Yellow Toad._ **

**_“Right behind you!” added the Blue Toad._ **

**_“Okeydokey!” I chimed in, thankful for something to do._ **

**_At the obligatory party later, the Toads droned on and on and on about how thanks to Mario, Koopa could never get to them for long, even from within. They didn’t bring up the fact that I’d thought up of commandeering BJ’s vehicle to use against Koopa, nor did they touch upon the leadership skills I’d demonstrated during various parts of our trek. Why? Because a shadow did those things. What’s the point in paying attention to a shadow, right?_ **

**_After the party, I changed clothes and went to Julian and Jackie’s gym. The pair could tell that I’d come straight from a rescue mission. Jackie called Peach, while Jules called Mario, to tell them that I was there. Like father, like son—and daughter-in-law._ **

**_When I returned home later that night, there was an ice cream sundae waiting for me in the freezer, along with a thank-you note from Mario. Happily, I carried the dessert to my room, took up a spoon and dug in._ **

**_I’m sleeping in tomorrow!_ **

**_Luigi_ **

**14 December 2012**

**MK**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_I—I don’t know what to write today. I don’t even know_ ** **if _I want to write anything today. My hands are shaking, and I can barely keep this pen steady. I just—I can’t wrap my mind around the fact that there are some who’d have no problem hurting or killing others just for fun. There’s Koopa, who’s a thorn in our side with his weekly “visits”, but he’s displayed a softer side and has clear morals and lines he won’t cross. Then, there are people like Adam Lanza._**

**_Who is Adam Lanza? Well, he’s someone whose name didn’t explode into the public consciousness until today. Around mid-morning, Mario and I were doing our plumbing thing, on our way to assist a client, when Peach summoned us, along with the rest of her constituents, to her castle for an emergency meeting._ **

**_“What’s going on?” That was the first thing Mario asked when we arrived._ **

**_“Yeah, is everything okay?” I added. That’s when I saw that Daisy was there, and both royals looked deeply shaken._ **

**_“Something—has happened,” Peach said in a shaky voice._ **

**_“What has that turtle done now?” asked Mario._ **

**_“I didn’t do anything.” Koopa had suddenly appeared, and was now enfolding Peach’s gloved hand in his. “I—I just got word of it myself.”_ **

**_“It’s okay,” Peach said off of Mario’s expression. “I asked him to come, too.”_ **

**_Mario relaxed._ **

**_“You guys,” said Daisy. “There’s really not an easy way to say it—so we’re just gonna say it. There’s been a mass shooting at Sandy Hook Elementary School in Connecticut.”_ **

**_We stood there in silence as her words sank in._ **

**_“A man named Adam Lanza broke in at around 9:30 this morning and just…” She trailed off, shaking her head. “Before then, he killed his mother and took her weapons. A school full of young children, and he…” She squeezed her eyes shut._ **

**_My blood ran cold. “How—bad?”_ **

**_“28 dead, 2 injured,” said Peach. “That’s including the mother. Most—most of them were children. When the news broke, they said that—21 children had…”_ **

**_“21 poor, defenseless children,” I rasped. “Oh, God…”_ **

**_I fell to my knees on the carpeted floor, breathing in sobs. Daisy knelt in front of me, cupping my face in her hands and pressing our foreheads together, also crying. Mario looked positively ill._ **

**_“But—why?” he asked._ **

**_“I don’t know,” Peach said sadly. “I don’t know. Right now—there’re saying that he had a history of mental problems—like_ ** **that’s _an excuse.”_**

**_“Oh, Peachy,” blubbered Mario. “Peachy—just—just hold me!”_ **

**_And she did._ **

**_Our usual smug and arrogant archnemesis had nothing to say, just sinking onto a sofa with a look of profound sorrow on his face._ **

**_21 children had perished at the hand of someone they didn’t even know, spending their final moments in fear and confusion. 21 souls who had their futures spread out before them. Imagine their parents as the police had to inform them that they wouldn’t be picking up their offspring from school today—and the days after today. Imagine the pain of their grandparents, uncles, aunts, cousins, younger siblings, older siblings, as they had to wrestle with the fact that they’d never see these children again. Imagine the families and friends the six teachers and faculty had left behind, as well as the coming trauma for the survivors. And all because one man had decided to shoot up the school because he wanted to show how powerful he was with his big f—ing gun._ **

**_I let out one wrenching sob after another, and I could hear Mario heavily sobbing next to me. The other Toads who’d assembled were also reacting in horror, and I could also hear Jules and Jackie in the crowd, trying to get ahold of their daughter. She was nowhere near Connecticut or the school in question, of course, but it didn’t lessen her parents’ worry._ **

**_Looking up, I could see Koopa slumped over in grief, silent tears rolling down his face. He might be a ruthless villain, but he was also a father. I could imagine what was going through his head right now._ **

**_Slowly, we all began to calm down. Still holding Mario, Peach led an impromptu prayer service for the slain. Afterward, Koopa grabbed his cell phone and called each of his Koopalings, telling them that he loved them and that they’d always make him proud. Jules and Jackie announced that their gym was closed for the rest of the day, and Peach announced that she was opening a relief and food drive. Both monarchs ordered their flags lowered to half-mast and would come together for a candlelight vigil later tonight._ **

**_Why are there terrible people in this world? What makes them snap and want to kill people who didn’t offend them in the slightest? And furthermore—why are firearms readily available to such psychotic people?_ **

**** **Dio _. Those poor kids. I’m—I—I can’t write anything else right now._**

**_Luigi_ **

**21 December 2012**

**MK**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Good news—the world didn’t end today._ **

**_But it’s changed. There’s new technology, new words introduced into our vocabulary. There’s Facebook, Google+, Twitter, Tumblr and a mess of other social networking sites. There’s faster Internet service, new and improved cell phones, and by extension, vastly improved means of communication. And even within the borders of a whimsical kingdom, we’re reminded of the harshness of the real world, where people storm into schools and riddle young children with bullets for the heck of it, where people hijack planes and crash them into buildings, where avaricious people can betray the trust of pop singers and gun them down to protect their own secrets—where even a simple anomaly can cause a space shuttle to disintegrate in midair and claim seven lives._ **

**_We’re still shaken from the Sandy Hook tragedy, and of Adam Lanza’s blatant disregard for human life. But we’re also reminded of our own mortality. Jules and Jackie have taken the week off, leaving their gym in the hands of their employees, to spend more time with Jas. Koopa told us that he wasn’t gonna invade us for a very long time so he could further bond with his Koopalings. Even Roland put aside his nonsensical beef with me in favor of interacting with Gavin more. And while I don’t have children of my own, I’ve spent the past five days playing the grateful game, appreciating the various people in my life, friend or foe. It’s true that I’m living in Mario’s shadow, but at least I’m_ ** **living _. For 21 children, 6 teachers and one mother, their lives ended five days ago in a senseless act of violence._**

**_Life’s hardly perfect, and there are times, like today, when we thought the world was going to end. But in my opinion, life is still worth living._ **

**_And in the end, the world will keep on turning._ **

**_Luigi_ **


	26. Year of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 30 years after his video game debut, Luigi earns a year all to himself. Meanwhile, another ghostly adventure helps Roland see the error of his ways.

**15 February 2013**

**MK**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_I can barely sit still. They just announced in the Nintendo Direct that the entire year would be centered around me! As you know, it’s been thirty years since my introduction into the video game world. As such, Nintendo has decided to do something special. After so many years of longing, I finally get a whole year in the limelight! I can’t wait to see what exciting things they have planned!_ **

**_Luigi_ **

**16 March 2013**

**MK**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_The Year of Luigi (or Year of Me) is in full swing. Josh and his folks visited me, bearing gifts and congratulations. The presents really don’t matter. I’m just happy I’m finally getting recognized!_ **

**_Speaking of which, Jas’s Sweet Sixteen birthday party was me-themed. The birthday girl was dressed like me, sans the moustache, and almost all of the guests turned up wearing green. Jackie and Jules organized a Mario Party tournament, followed by four guests at a time playing_ ** **New Super Mario Bros U _. There was even a_ Jeopardy _-style game featuring questions about my adventures. Jas’s birthday cake was chocolate with green frosting, topped with several figures of me._**

**_“Today is about you as much as it’s about me,” said Jas. “Happy Year of Luigi!”_ **

**_“And happy Sweet Sixteen,” I replied._ **

**_Then, Jas opened her presents, which were wrapped in green wrapping paper. Jake’s present to her was a charm bracelet, the charms made to look like Boos and my face._ **

**_“Oh, Jake,” said Jas, kissing him sweetly. “Thank you!”_ **

**_“I made that by myself—with some help,” said Jake._ **

**_“Your craftsmanship is extraordinary,” said Jas._ **

**_Jake blushed. “Happy birthday,” he said, and they kissed again._ **

**_“You know what we need?” Kate, one of Jas’s friends, asked later. “Another_ ** **Luigi’s Mansion _game. And there should be a multiplayer mode!”_**

**_“So—another player controls Gadd?” asked Jas._ **

**_“I—don’t know. Maybe it can just be another Luigi,” shrugged Kate._ **

**_“But an online mode would be even better,” Jake put in. “Nintendo’s come a long way from the GameCube. I’m sure that if there was another_ ** **Luigi’s Mansion _game, they’d add some refreshing new features.”_**

**_“Plus, a new Poltergust would be nice,” said Jas._ **

**_“You’re right,” I agreed. “I don’t think my old one is in working condition anymore. And Gadd has spent these past years working on inventions. I’m confident that he has a new Poltergust waiting for me!”_ **

**_Come to think of it, it’s been nearly twelve years since my ghost-hunting adventure. Perhaps another, bigger and better one isn’t far from the horizon…_ **

**_Just a thought._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**25 March 2013**

**Evershade Valley**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_My chance to return to my ghost-hunting roots came sooner than I expected—and maybe hoped. But in some way, I’m glad it came, because I feel I came out of it a different Luigi. Allow me to explain._ **

**_I had my TV on mute, and I was just settling in after a long day. In the middle of the night, I was awakened by static, and I saw that the TV had the color bar test pattern. As I started to inspect it—Professor Gadd’s face suddenly popped into the frame, giving me a brief fright!_ **

**_“Luigi! Thank goodness!” said Gadd. “We need your help, sonny—the ghosts have turned hostile!”_ **

**_“Wha?” I asked, still a bit drowsy. “Ghosts?”_ **

**_Grace’s image appeared beside Gadd. “Remember when I said that I was helping Gadd with some research?”_ **

**_“Yeah.”_ **

**_“Well—we came upon this place called the Evershade Valley and decided to set up shop. The ghosts here are very friendly and playful—well, they were until a few minutes ago,” Grace told me. “I took the job because—I needed more time away from Roland. I’ve noticed that he doesn’t bother you much anymore, but there’s still the matter of that exchange between us.”_ **

**_“What about Gavin?”_ **

**_“I video-chat with him and his dad when I’m at work. Over the weekends, I come over and see them. We—gosh, why are you on the floor, L? Did we wake you?”_ **

**_“You can say that,” I said._ **

**_“I’m so sorry!” gasped Grace. “It’s just—Gadd, Becky and I didn’t know who else to call.”_ **

**_“That’s okay,” I said._ **

**_“We’ll talk more about this when you get here,” said Gadd. “Don’t move—I’m preparing the Pixelshifter!”_ **

**_“The WHAT?” I balked._ **

**_“New invention,” Grace quickly explained, looking nervous as Gadd pressed some buttons._ **

**_“All right, here we go!” said Gadd, pushing another button._ **

**_“Hey, wait!” I shouted, trying to retreat, but I’d hardly gone a few steps before feeling myself—disassemble—and float through space before reassembling and falling butt-first into a room filled with computers and other machinery._ **

**_“Luigi!” Gadd shouted joyfully, clapping his hands. “I knew our paths would cross again!”_ **

**_“Hey, Professor,” I said, getting up and dusting myself off. “Nice to see you again, too.” We shook hands, and then I did the same with Becky and Grace. “But—what exactly is going on here?”_ **

**_“The ghosts in the Evershade Valley started acting hostile toward us,” said Grace. “Becky and I had to get Professor Gadd to safety. Those ghosts can’t reach us in this impenetrable Bunker.”_ **

**_“We started construction on it not long after we first met you,” Becky chimed in. “It’s bigger than it looks. It has a dining room and a few guest rooms—there’s even a rec area.”_ **

**_“Our initial findings allowed us to discover why these ghosts were so friendly toward us,” said Grace. “It’s due to an artifact in the sky known as the Dark Moon.” She showed me a picture of a purple crescent moon. “It appears that someone has shattered it, causing the ghosts to act aggressively. To make things worse, a purple mist is obstructing our view.”_ **

**_“But we managed to recover one piece,” said Gadd. “It seems to be corrupted by some kind of dark magic.” He pulled out the Dark Moon piece and set it on a machine that looked like a vintage turntable. “Fortunately for us,” he continued, turning the machine on, “this device can clean up the piece.”_ **

**_We watched as multiple arms sprouted from the machine to wipe down the Dark Moon piece. Once it was squeaky clean, Gadd removed the piece and checked a map projection._ **

**_“Perfect! Some of the mist has cleared away!” exclaimed Gadd. “It appears that the only area open for exploration right now is the Gloomy Manor. My bet is that another Dark Moon Piece is hidden in there.”_ **

**_“You want me to go in there and retrieve it for you,” I said. It wasn’t a question._ **

**_“Luigi—you’re the best ghost-hunter I know,” said Gadd._ **

**_“He’s also the_ ** **only _ghost-hunter you know, Professor,” sighed Grace, “and he’s also unarmed. I think you left his_ present _in the Gloomy Manor’s garage.”_**

**_“You have a present for me? What’s the occasion?” I asked._ **

**_“Any day is a good day to give you a new ghost-hunting device,” said Gadd. “I’m sending you and Grace to the Manor so you can recover it.”_ **

**_“Well, it_ ** **has _been a while,” I stated, a bit nervously._**

**_Gadd gave me a communication device which was more advanced than the Game Boy Horror—the Dual Scream, with better visuals and a catchier chime. Then, he used his “largely untested” Pixelshifter to send me and Grace to the Gloomy Manor._ **

**_The Gloomy Manor was a run-down, haunted mansion similar to the one I’d explored last time. Rain poured as Grace and I were deposited outside the gate, armed with nothing but a flashlight._ **

**_“Oh, boy,” I muttered as I looked over the place Grace and I had to explore._ **

**_“Hey—I’ve got your back,” said Grace._ **

**_“It’s my front I’m worried about,” I told her._ **

**_We walked through the gate, which slammed behind us. Once we approached the front yard, we looked through one of the windows to see two green ghosts, which we decided to call Greenies, in the garage, playing around with some sort of lightbulb. The front door was locked, but then we saw a mouse with the key on its tail. Easily, we chased down the mouse, recovered the key and unlocked the door, cautiously stepping inside._ **

**_“Hello?” I softly called out as Grace and I scanned the entrance with our flashlights._ **

**_We jumped a little as the door slammed after us, with me clutching my flashlight tightly._ **

**_“I really didn’t miss this part,” I said._ **

**_The two of us headed to a door on our left, leading to the garage. And there, under the car, was a brand-spanking new Poltergust!_ **

**_“Oh, yeah!” I cheered, holding up the ghost vacuum triumphantly._ **

**_Seconds later, the Poltergust was on my back where it belonged._ **

**_“It suits you,” said Grace._ **

**_Then, Gadd called, instructing me on how to use the Poltergust 5000. It was similar to the 3000 model, except that it had greater suction power. Per his advice, I tested out my new gadget all around the room, vacuuming up piles of dust and dirt and sheets. One such sheet contained a chest with a key._ **

**_Unfortunately, one component was missing, the Strobulb. Grace and I would have to search the mansion to find it. That would be fun._ **

**_After using my vacuum to fetch a key atop a ceiling fan, we used the first key to unlock the Guard Hall. A peculiar lightness was in my step as I strode confidently down the hall, Grace beside me once more. I smiled at the familiar feelings of the vacuum in my hands, the hum and whirr causing it to vibrate between my fingers and Grace’s hands sliding over mine to give me additional support. We sucked up a few spiders and chased some mischief causing Greenies into the foyer, dashing past suits of armor swinging various weapons at us along the way. In the Foyer, the Greenies pointed out the Strobulb, resting atop a chandelier. First, we tried vacuuming it from the first floor, and when that didn’t work, we tried doing so from the second floor, the vacuum spinning a blade which lowered the chandelier. Grace nimbly palmed the device and handed it to me, and I screwed it onto my flashlight._ **

**_Now, we were ready for action._ **

**_One door was blocked by a switch; flashing it with the Strobulb caused the switch to activate and the door to open into a coatroom. I continued practicing with the vacuum, sucking up coats, dollar bills and coins. A rotating wall revealed a hidden room, where we came upon a Greenie taking a shower; startled, it escaped into the other room. Pink gates suddenly slammed down over the doors as a small group of Greenies floated toward us. I readied my Poltergust and held down the Strobulb, hearing and feeling it build up power with a high-pitched hum, and then I steadied my breathing and released the trigger._ **

**_ZZZAP!_ **

**_The bright flash stunned the Greenies, and Grace and I began to vacuum them up, planting our feet and pulling the nozzle in the opposite direction as they tried to escape. They didn’t go down easily, winding up before trying to punch us. We took a few blows before managing to clear the ghosts from the room. Then, we made our way back to the foyer, battling more ghosts along the way, and we had an exciting tussle with a few more Greenies at our destination before Gadd recalled us to the Bunker._ **

**_Just like last time, Gadd had me empty my Poltergust into a vault. That way, he, Grace and Becky could study them later. As we rested, Gadd told us that there was a mechanism in the Foyer. If we activated that mechanism, it would reveal a new area to explore on the second floor. Once Grace and I were ready, Gadd sent us there._ **

**_It didn’t take long for Grace and I to find the mechanism, but as we stepped toward it, four brutish-looking ghosts, which Grace told me were Slammers, flew in and disassembled the machine, each of them taking a gear with them. During our pursuit of the Slammers, a Greenie caused more headaches by locking us out of the Common Hall and taking the key. We cornered him at the entrance, vacuumed him up and retrieved the key. One of the doors was locked, and the other led us to some sort of Lab. We simply vacuumed around the place, searching for anything, until we uncovered a Greenie behind a blackboard, who was soon joined by two more Greenies and one of the Slammers that held the gears. Cue a knock-down, drag-out fight which culminated in all of the ghosts in the Poltergust, the first gear in hand and Grace and I slumped against a wall, composing ourselves._ **

**_“Oh, how I’ve missed this,” I said._ **

**_“I actually need a tussle or two,” shrugged Grace. “Keeps me on my toes.”_ **

**_We vacuumed up any treasure we could find, eventually pulling away part of the wallpaper to reveal a secret pocket stuffed with treasure—and a key._ **

**_As we headed back to the Foyer so we could look around the second floor, I found myself humming softly—anything to keep my nerves steady. Grace didn’t seem to mind this time; I think her current situation has given her frazzled nerves herself. But we’d only gone halfway up the stairs when the lights went out and the stairs dropped under our feet, sending us sliding back to the main floor. That was my introduction to the blue, thin ghost which Grace identified as a Hider, which disappeared and then reappeared frequently, throwing objects at us._ **

**_A flash of the Strobulb stopped his stealthy sneaking, and he was vacuumed up in short order, along with a few other ghosts who’d tried to help him. We started back upstairs and then used the key to unlock the door to the Master Hall. In the Parlor, we found an old phonograph; turning our vacuum on it caused it to play—and also caused two Greenies and a Slammer to pop out. The Slammer held the second gear, but we had to capture the Greenies before capturing him._ **

**_All right. Halfway through._ **

**_In the bedroom, we used the Poltergust to yank on a cord, revealing a bed._ **

**_“A Murphy bed, huh,” mused Grace. “Nice.”_ **

**_We sat together on the bed to rest._ **

**_“Do you see yourself taking him back?” I asked._ **

**_“Well, I want to, but…”_ **

**_The bed threw us into another room before she could finish._ **

**_“A secret passageway,” we said together._ **

**_We were now in a study, and after mulling over the many bookshelves in the room, we came across the third gear—which was promptly palmed by a Greenie. Three of his buddies joined him, and a tussle was soon raging about the study. Just as we’d captured the Greenies, a Slammer holding the third gear accosted us. After a heated struggle, we captured the Slammer and claimed the gear._ **

**_While searching for a way out of the study, we used the Poltergust to roll back part of the carpet, uncovering a hidden switch. When we threw the switch, the fire in the fireplace extinguished._ **

**_“Think it’s another secret passageway?” asked Grace._ **

**_“Maybe,” I said._ **

**_The “fireplace” was indeed a secret passageway which dropped us into a studio, where two Hiders waited for us. After a frustrating battle, the Hiders were safely in the Poltergust. Now, we had to face a Slammer holding the last gear. He didn’t give up that gear without a fight, I’ll tell you that. We were dead on our feet by the time the Slammer was defeated. Once we cleared away a large dirt pile blocking a door, we trudged over to the Foyer, but since those Slammers had manhandled the gears, we couldn’t activate the mechanism. Gadd called us, congratulated us on a job well done and recalled us to the Bunker so he could fix the mechanism._ **

**_“Regarding your question—I really want to take him back, because Gavin needs both his parents in his life,” said Grace as we tended to our injuries, “but I can’t help but think about what he’s done and said, and—what kind of father is that?”_ **

**_“I feel the same way,” I said. “Sometimes, I think he deserves a good punch in the face. But violence isn’t the answer.”_ **

**_“He’s just happy Gavin wasn’t there to see his old man act like a fool,” said Grace. “Don’t get me wrong—he’s a good father. But for some reason, he can’t think straight when it comes to you.”_ **

**_“Maybe he’s jealous because I can hunt ghosts and he can’t,” I sniffed._ **

**_“Maybe,” said Grace. “Whatever it is, he needs to get it together, and pronto.”_ **

**_Once Gadd repaired the mechanism, he sent the two of us to the foyer. The mechanism was pretty easy to figure out, and upon activation, it lowered the aquarium, revealing a set of double doors. We raced up the stairs and through the doors into the lobby, where we captured two Greenies, and then a Slammer, granting us access to the Library._ **

**_Gadd then gave us a buzz, telling us that there was some eerie music coming from the Library, and we had to figure out the source._ **

**_Once we entered the library, we discovered books flying around everywhere as a piano played seemingly by itself. Suddenly, the flying books started diving at us, and we were able to suck up a few before the barrage grew overwhelming, forcing us to retreat._ **

**_“Instead of hitting the books, the books hit us,” quipped Grace._ **

**_I chuckled._ **

**_We flashed the Strobulb at some golden spiders and mice, turning them into treasure, as we made our way to the dining room. After searching it, we came across an elevator which took us into the kitchen. There, we were ambushed by Greenies wielding tools like pots, pans and rolling pins, which protected them against the Strobulb’s flash. Eventually, we captured them by stunning them when their guards were down, allowing us entry into the Library._ **

**_There, we found a yellow ghost with a large head and a purple brain sitting at the piano. So,_ ** **that _was where the music was coming from!_**

**_“What—is_ ** **that _thing?!” I asked as the ghost towered over us._**

**_“It’s called a Poltergeist,” Grace calmly explained._ **

**_The Poltergeist then disappeared from view and attacked us with flying books._ **

**_“And—it can do that,” added Grace._ **

**_The two of us sucked up or dodged the flying books before letting the Strobulb rip. The first time, our enemy shielded the flash with a book, but we got him the second time. Then, we turned up the suction to max power and began vacuuming him up, accomplishing this in two tries. Need I mention that we had to fight two more of these guys?_ **

**_Thankfully, Gadd transported us back to the Bunker after the fight._ **

**_Oh—I forgot to tell you—the treasure we collected enabled me to upgrade the Poltergust and the Strobulb, making it easier to control. Something told me that I was gonna need those upgrades._ **

**_A little later, Gadd reported that someone was casting illusions in the manor. The only way we’d uncover these illusions was via the Dark-Light Device, which he’d left in the lab. What was it with Gadd and leaving important objects?_ **

**_If only if it was_ ** **that _easy. When we were pixelated onto the scene, the door to the Lab disappeared. Gadd got in touch with us, telling us that this was the work of what he called Spirit Balls. Great. Guess we had to take the long way._**

**_The long way involved a fight with a Hider and a Slammer, who buffeted us both before we got them in the Poltergust. In the Parlor, the fireplace extinguished, immediately revealing itself as a secret passageway to the Lab. The Dark-Light lay there on a shelf, waiting for us—only to get snatched by a Greenie wearing sunglasses! These ghosts were getting smarter!_ **

**_Luckily, so were we. We vacuumed up the sunglasses before unleashing the Strobulb and vacuuming_ ** **him _up; we took care of two more of these Greenies in the same fashion._**

**_I screwed on the Dark-Light, and Grace and I continued on our way, using the Dark-Light to reveal hidden doors and objects—even flashing it on paintings to reveal treasure and keys. But if we held it down for too long, it could burn out, and we had to give it time to cool off before our next use._ **

**_Remember back in 2001, when Grace brought an iPod along with her? Well, this time, we listened to music on her phone, keeping one ear open, of course. It kept our blood pumping during confrontations with ghosts, and it kept_ ** **my _nerves steady when we had to explore darkened areas. Seriously, how did Grace hold it together, between this and that hubby of hers?_**

**_In the dining room, we finally uncovered who was behind these Spirit Balls—a Boo! After undoing his work, he raged at us, but we exposed him with the Dark-Light, pulled on his tongue and sent him bouncing all over the room, dizzying it. We had to bounce on it a little bit to fit it into the Poltergust. Our mission accomplished, we were recalled to the bunker._ **

**_While we rested, Grace video-chatted with her estranged husband. I couldn’t really hear what they were saying, but I could tell by Grace’s gentle tone that at least they weren’t fighting. So, I let her be and ate some of the food Becky had prepared. Then, I called Josh and his family to tell them about my adventure, but when I tried to call Mario, I wound up getting his voicemail. Huh. Maybe he was busy with something. Or maybe—no, don’t go there; it’s just gonna cause more headache and heartache._ **

**_After we’d recuperated, Gadd told us that the Gloomy Manor was now infested with sticky spiderwebs. So, he sent me and Grace to do a little housecleaning. There were webs we could simply vacuum up, and then there were the tougher webs. There were web balls laying around on the floor, along with dangling web cords. Using any candles we could find in the hallway, we lit these web balls and web cords on fire and used them to clear away the thick masses of webs. Along the way, we cleared away more Spirit Balls, collected treasure and turned fire portraits into more flame sources with the Dark Light. At one point, we found ourselves in the rafters, where we had to shuffle across thin planks to get to the other side. That was unnerving. By the time we cleaned up the last web, we were sweaty and cross._ **

**_“Did you see that?” I asked Gadd after he recalled us to the Bunker. “Because I’m not doing that again.”_ **

**_“Seconded,” huffed Grace, plunking herself down._ **

**_“You’ll need all the rest you can get,” said Gadd, “because my Parascope just picked up a large reading in the cellar. And it doesn’t look happy.”_ **

**_Grace and I nodded before helping ourselves to a few glasses of water. She then chatted with Gavin before rushing off to the ladies’ room, while I plugged in my earbuds and escaped for a few minutes. When Gadd asked us if we were ready, I replied by making a dash for the men’s room._ ** **Now _I was ready._**

**_From the lobby, we unlocked an elevator which took us into the cellar. Cautiously, we ventured down the stairs, which retracted us and sent us tumbling to the bottom. We checked ourselves, and then each other, for major injuries before looking around the room. Most of it was blocked by a giant web._ **

**_“Might as well,” I said, and we started to pull a web cord toward a nearby torch on the wall._ **

**_What we didn’t count on was a giant spider with glowing green eyes jumping down in front of us, knocking us off our feet!_ **

**_Grace spat out a curse. I, on the other hand, screamed._ **

**_The spider glared at us, her mouth pincers snapping threateningly, before raising her forelegs and slamming them forward. If we hadn’t moved out of the way fast enough, then we would’ve been her dinner._ **

**_“What kind of spider is that?!” I shrieked._ **

**_“I think that’s more than just a spider,” said Grace. “Let’s burn that web and see what happens.”_ **

**_The two of us started toward the web cord again, stunning the spider when she tried to attack us. As we dragged the cord toward a suit of armor carrying a torch, the spider spat purple gobs at us. As the armor took a swipe with the torch, we leaned out of the way so that only the web was ignited. The spider scuttled backward as the flame drew closer, and she was knocked onto her back once the fire destroyed the web._ **

**_Out of the spider flew a white ghost, who looked around, formed a force field around himself and barreled at us, only to hit a wall instead. On impact, the force field disappeared._ **

**_We nailed the ghost with a Strobulb flash and vacuumed away what appeared to be a layer of skin._ **

**_“I knew it!” shouted Grace. “That’s a Possessor ghost!”_ **

**_“I thought you only saw them in a movie,” I shuddered._ **

**_We leaped aside as the Possessor, now back in the giant spider, charged at us and then charged back, smashing through several brick walls as they went. We ignited the web cord, now attached to a chandelier, a second time to burn away some webbing to the spider’s left, revealing another suit of armor with a spear. And then, we knew what we had to do._ **

**_Stun the spider. Drag a fresh web cord over to the spear and hook it while avoiding the purple stuff and some dangling small spiders. Spin the chandelier around until the charred web cord ignited to set fire to the fresh web cord, so it could burn the web the giant spider was resting on, knocking the Possessor back out. Stun the Possessor and vacuum away—a second layer of skin._ **

**_“I think we have to do this just one more time,” I told Grace as we evaded the spider’s charge._ **

**_This time, we were given a web ball and a web cord to utilize. First, we took the web ball all the way back to the torch-bearing armor, lit it on fire, used the flaming web ball to ward off the small spiders in our path and then lit the torch on another suit of armor. Second, we dragged the web cord over to the torch and ignited it to destroy the web. Finally, we stunned the Possessor and vacuumed him up, recovering a Dark Moon piece in the process._ **

**_The spider the possessor had targeted shrunk to a normal (for her, as she was a spider queen) size, a few red spiders trailing along after her._ **

**_Then, we felt the ground shudder, and I shrieked as I saw a bunch of spiders stampeding after their queen. The two of us darted for cover and waited for them to pass. When the last of the spiders had gone, I wiped my brow in relief._ **

**_As Gadd prepared to pixelate us back, Grace and I did a little victory dance which was interrupted when I was startled by a stray spider._ **

**_We gave Gadd the Dark Moon piece, which he cleaned using that machine I mentioned earlier. But we weren’t done with the Gloomy Manor yet. While we were busy with the Possessor, a mess of ghosts had gradually infiltrated the building! So, Grace and I went through every room, tangling with and capturing any ghost we met, sometimes using the web balls and web cords to accomplish this. It took five minutes for us to clear out all of the ghosts, and after that, we had to use the Dark-Light to expose and vacuum up a Boo. Thankfully, Gadd let us rest up a bit after he told us that the purple fog had cleared over a locale known as the Haunted Towers._ **

**_As Grace video-chatted some more with Roland and Gavin, I again tried to reach Mario, with no success. Then, I called Josh, who told me that he couldn’t reach my bro, either. I wanted him to not only know where I was but also know that I was okay. We agreed to keep trying, and then I calmed my nerves with a cup of tea._ **

**_Grace also poured herself some tea when she was finished with her video chat._ **

**_“Roland—wants to apologize to you, L,” she said. “He feels badly over harassing you, and he’s finally realized that there’s nothing going on between us.”_ **

**_“He’s a little late,” I said. “I’ve waited for him to apologize for the better part of a year.”_ **

**_“So did I,” said Grace._ **

**_“If he wants to apologize, he should do it to my face, not hide behind a computer screen,” I went on. “What snapped him out of it?”_ **

**_“Maybe the fact that we had to fight a giant spider queen,” suggested Grace._ **

**_“Hm. Better late than never,” I shrugged._ **

**_After we finished our tea, Gadd told us that the Hydro Generator in the Haunted Towers wasn’t working, and that the two of us needed to check out the problem. Well—that was something I knew a thing or two about…_ **

**_The Haunted Towers consisted of two broken down buildings degraded by overgrown agriculture, most significantly a giant oak tree which had grown smack in the middle of it. Flashing the Strobulb at the plants near the entrance yielded treasure, and in the case of one of the flowers, a key which opened the gate. Grace and I explored the courtyard, which led us to the Hydro Generator. When we got there, a Slammer had just flown out through the ceiling. After finding another key hidden in a treasure chest, we went back into the Courtyard, yanked away a leaf and entered the tower lobby, where we located a hidden door using the Dark-Light and captured some Spirit Balls._ **

**_In the greenhouse, we ran into some Greenies, who armed themselves with shovels and engaged us. After the scuffle, we went to the other side of the Tower Lobby and ascended the stairs to a plant nursery, where two carnivorous plants started snapping at us. We saw some spiked plants nearby, and, getting an idea, gave the two a meal to die for. Back in the tower lobby, I managed to prevent Grace from walking into a carpet trap which could’ve sent us to the bottom floor and made us repeat our hard work._ **

**_At a skybridge, we had to move quickly to avoid being hit by a swarm of crows. We found ourselves in some laboratories, where a handful of Greenies confronted us. After we captured them, we dealt with two Slammers in the same fashion._ **

**_Soon, we discovered that the flowers in this room were composed of a gum-like substance which expanded when air was pushed inside. Using this substance, Grace and I were able to float our way up to the next floor, which contained a lounge area. Through a door in the lounge was the water supply and a switch closer machine. There, we came across a bucket and some yellow slime._ **

**_“What’s that stuff?” asked Grace. “Is that what’s blocking this machine?”_ **

**_A Greenie popped out and took the bucket, but we captured it in seconds. Then, we put the slime in the bucket and used it as an equilibrium to activate the switch. And with one flash of the Strobulb, the Hydro-Generator was up and running. We looked around as water rushed, gurgled and streamed throughout the room._ **

**_Gadd phoned us. “How goes it?” he asked._ **

**_“This was easier than I thought,” I said. “I’m still a plumber, you know.”_ **

**_“Great. Now that the machine is working again, we’ll powwow in the Bunker,” said Gadd._ **

**_“All right—see you soon,” said Grace._ **

**_But as we turned to leave, we heard the machine shudder. Something yellow forced itself out of one of the spigots. A nasty clog, maybe?_ **

**_Oh—no…_ **

**_A big, yellow ghost which hawked up and spat mouthfuls of yellow gunk at us!_ **

**_“Ew—gross!” I spluttered as one such blob of gunk splattered onto my overalls. “Grace—have you seen this type of ghost before?”_ **

**_“Yeah—it’s called a Gobber,” said Grace._ **

**_“Well—this is the nastiest ghost I’ve ever seen,” I said._ **

**_“Tell me about it,” said Grace. “Let’s collar him!”_ **

**_We aimed the Strobulb at the Gobber and fired before letting the vacuum rip. This Gobber could still spit gunk at us, even as he was being vacuumed. It splattered onto our faces, got in our hair, and I even caught some on my moustache! By the time we captured this Gobber, we were nearly covered in gunk._ **

**_“Hey, Gadd,” I said when he called us. “We need a shower!”_ **

**_Back in the Bunker, I emptied the Poltergust before Grace and I rushed off for a quick shower and some clean clothes._ **

**_Afterward, Becky put out some snacks for us, and while we ate, I sent Mario a voicemail and a text message. Then, I got a text from Josh._ **

**** **Still no word yet on Mario from my end. Sorry.**

**That’s okay _, I texted back._ We’ll keep trying.**

**_“I just want him to know where I am,” I said quietly._ **

**_“What?” asked Grace._ **

**_“Nothing,” I said quickly. “Just—some private stuff.”_ **

**_“You think something’s happened to Mario?” asked Grace._ **

**_“Well…”_ **

**_“Look, I know you two as well as anyone else,” said Grace. “I was there the first time you had to save him. Maybe he got roped into something, and he hasn’t had time to call you.”_ **

**_“That’s a sure bet,” I said, “but what if it isn’t—and I’m stuck here doing Gadd’s housework?”_ **

**_“C’mon—don’t be like that,” said Grace. “He’s getting old—can’t work out in the field like he used to. And even though I’ve mastered these ghost-hunting skills myself—I have a feeling about you. Tonight, I think you’re going to do something awesome. Something which will propel you out of Mario’s shadow once and for all.”_ **

**_“Well, it_ ** **is _my year,” I said._**

**_“It’s about time you had one,” Grace chimed in._ **

**_After chatting some more, Gadd walked up to us._ **

**_“Now that the water flow has been restored, we can continue our search for the Dark Moon piece,” he said. “You guys ready?”_ **

**_“Do I have to answer?” I asked._ **

**_Gadd warped us back to the entrance to the Haunted Towers. We strolled across the Courtyard and came to a pinwheel gate, where we used the vacuum to blow on it so that it turned like a fan, beginning to open the gate._ **

**_But just as we’d opened it, a Hider drew our attention, and while we were thus distracted, a few other Hiders disassembled the pinwheel, laughing as they flew off._ **

**_“F—ing troublemakers!” snapped Grace. Then, she sighed. “Guess we’ll have to chase them down. C’mon, Luigi.”_ **

**_With long-distance help from Gadd and his Parascope, Grace and I tracked the Hiders to the East Hall, who quickly split up in different directions. We found one of them in a gardener’s dwelling and chased it into the gardener’s lab, but a sunglasses-wearing Greenie was waiting for us, followed by another. We had to capture them before capturing the Hider and recovering the first pinwheel vane. A second Hider was in a toolshed, with two Greenies and a Slammer covering him. Again, we captured all of the ghosts and grabbed the second vane. Our search then took us into a garden, chasing the Hider concealed there into the garden’s lower area. We had to use a lawn mower to get to the lower area, and even then, we got some trouble from two Greenies and a Gobber. These Hiders sure loved to have other ghosts do the fighting for them! After a struggle, we overcame the ghosts, captured the Hider and took back the third vane._ **

**_Grace and I proceeded through a toolshed and up the toolshed stairs, where we captured a Greenie to get into a botany lab. Sensing something, we shone the Dark-Light, revealing several pipes, before using the Strobulb to activate the mechanism. Water began streaming out, splashing onto a plant below, which grew until it touched the ceiling. Using the leaves as stairs, we climbed up to a seedling laboratory, where a battle with some Greenies and a fourth Hider ensued. We emerged from it a little buffeted but with the fourth vane in hand._ **

**_For the last vane, we made our way to the Conservatory, where we saw a Slammer playing an organ (very badly) as a Hider concealed himself among the organ pipes. After defeating the Slammer, Grace and I took turns playing the organ (not quite at a professional level, but significantly better than the Slammer) to force out the Hider, suck him up and claim the final vane._ **

**_“That was some good organ playing,” said Grace._ **

**_“You’re not that bad yourself,” I replied._ **

**_Gadd then pixelated us back to the Bunker in order to reassemble the pinwheel._ **

**_As we were resting, Jules gave me a phone call, telling me that he, too, will be on the lookout for any calls, texts and emails from Mario. I thanked him before settling back, charging my phone and listening to music._ **

**_Gadd eventually tapped me on the shoulder, revealing the repaired pinwheel._ **

**_“Good as new,” I said._ **

**_“What’s our next move?” asked Grace, walking over._ **

**_“After repairing the pinwheel lock, you should be able to get into that tree growing in the middle, the Hollow Tree, and look for the passageway to the top,” said Gadd._ **

**_Grace and I exchanged a look. “Let’s do it,” we said together._ **

**_The first thing we dealt with upon arrival was a Flytrap blocking the gate. Watering one of the plants revealed a spiky ball, the Flytrap snack that was to die for. Once we got past that, we came upon a Greenie and a Slammer messing around with the remaining vane. Then, two more Slammers emerged. Unfortunately for them, we weren’t having any of it and defeated them in short order, followed by a Greenie. My experience as a mechanic came into play as I set to work repairing the lock as Grace looked on. And at long last, we were through the pinwheel gate and on our way to the Hollow Tree._ **

**_Once inside the Hollow Tree, some ghosts tried to impede us by malfunctioning the stairs, but we eventually put an end to their little game. We burned a web cord and revealed a passage, only for a door to slam and block our way. So, we had to lower ourselves using another web cord. I think my legs were shaking a little after that perilous descent. Anyway, we ignited some web balls which allowed us to burn away the webbing which blocked the tree root._ **

**_We inched our way down the small passageway and cleared some vegetation to reveal a botanical elevator. It shot us out of the mouth of a bird statue, and after regaining our bearings, we realized we were in some sort of old graveyard. At once, I was assailed with repressed memories of our fight with Bogmire. I heard Grace whistling—a raucous, nervous whistle, and I could tell she was remembering Bogmire, too. Her whistling trailed off as I began to hum—a jerky, quivery hum. We proceeded into a crypt, where we yanked on a nearby plant rope until the wall crumbled. And there—was a painting of a Toad!_ **

**_“What the…?” I asked._ **

**_“Oh, my God—that’s one of Gadd’s assistants!” cried Grace._ **

**_“Gadd has assistants?” I asked. “He never told me that.”_ **

**_“The poor fellow must’ve forgotten…” Grace shook her head. “I’m starting to worry about the Professor. His years are starting to catch up with him. I mean, what other mistakes is he bound to make?”_ **

**_We aimed the Dark Light at the painting, freeing the Toad._ **

**_“Finally! I’m free!” cried the Toad. “It was so awful, stuck in there, unable to move, or—wait a minute, Luigi? Where’s M…”_ **

**_“I honestly don’t know,” I said. “Do you know who did this to you?”_ **

**_“Well, a Boo surprised me, and then…” The Toad trailed off. “Hey, Grace! How’ve you been?”_ **

**_“Okay, I guess,” Grace replied._ **

**_“Thanks for freeing me,” said the Toad. “You both rock!”_ **

**_Then, the Professor called._ **

**_“Why didn’t you tell us about your assistants?” I wanted to know._ **

**_“I must’ve forgotten,” sighed Gadd. “I’m really sorry. But I’m happy you found him. There’s a Pixelator in the Gardener’s Lab. I need you two to get my assistant there safely.”_ **

**_“You can count on us,” said Grace, and then we ended the call._ **

**_Grace and I led the Toad out of the Hollow Tree and toward the lab, tangling with ghosts along the way. But in the Garden, just outside the lab, we were confronted by three ghosts, who Grace identified as the Three Sisters. The ghostly trio took the time to flirt with me—and also with Grace—before going for the attack. We could only battle them one at a time, as we couldn’t stun them unless they lowered their mirrors. The Toad spent the fight running about and shrieking, and after the Sisters were defeated, we had to comfort him before continuing into the sewers, which eventually deposited us in the lab. Once we activated the Pixelator, the Toad waved gratefully at us as he was transported to safety. Then, Gadd decided to pixelate us back, as well._ **

**_The Toad wasn’t completely helpless—he’d managed to take a photograph before the ghosts overwhelmed him. We studied the snapshot—it appeared to have been taken at a rooftop pool and showed a Boo and a ghost called a Sneaker holding some sort of key—the key which would unlock the door which slammed in our faces in the Hollow Tree. There were other Boos cavorting around, as well, two of them carrying a portrait in a sack._ **

**_“If there are more people stuck in portraits, then we have to help them,” said Grace. “Time to get to the bottom of this!”_ **

**_Gadd sent us to the Courtyard, where a couple of Flytraps snapped at us. Outrunning the carnivorous plants, we found ourselves in a plant nursery, where we turned on the water source and watered a withering plant, which turned into a leafy stairway to a rumpus room. A dollhouse provided a reflection, enabling us to find a shuddering box filled with—Greenies! We sucked them up, two or three at a time, and then explored a family room, pulling some sort of red tassel-like cord to unveil the stairs. Up those stairs was a bedroom._ **

**_It appeared to be a small room, until blowing on a ceiling fan revealed it to be a huge bedroom. A trio of Hiders were engaged in a pillow fight and hid under the beds when they saw us. We revealed them by vacuuming the covers away, and then vacuumed them, obtaining a key to the West Hall._ **

**_In the West Hall, the door to the north wouldn’t open, forcing us to travel through a crow’s next and back into the Conservatory. With some help from a Bulb, one of those balloon-type plants, we floated up to the second floor and walked through a door, finding ourselves back in the crow’s nest. We shone the Dark-Light on a painting of a key, finally granting us access to the room north of the West Hall, which was the West Bathroom._ **

**_Inside, a vain Slammer was checking out his reflection, allowing us to get the jump on him and vacuum him up. He was followed by two Greenies, one of them wearing sunglasses, and then a purple, gelatinous ghost called a Creeper, which attacked by giving us a bear hug, trapping us inside it, before spitting us back out. Hitting him with a Strobulb flashed reduced the Creeper into smaller copies of himself, which we eventually captured. When we sat on a chair to rest, we were catapulted to the Rooftop Pool._ **

**_We couldn’t resist splashing some water onto our faces before revealing a frog statue using the Dark Light. And there was the special key! But as I reached out for it, it was swiped by some Sneakers! If that wasn’t enough, after capturing the sneakers—an adorable ghost puppy grabbed the key in his mouth and played with it, like a bone._ **

**_“No, no, no!” I admonished. “Bad doggie!”_ **

**_But the puppy didn’t listen, continuing to play around with the key before tossing it out the window and leaping after it._ **

**_“A Polterpup,” said Grace. “Cute but annoying.”_ **

**_We told Gadd about the Polterpup, and he pixelated us back to the Bunker so he could track down the pooch with his Parascope._ **

**_I sent out texts to Mario, Josh, Julian and their wives as Grace video-chatted with her husband and son._ **

**_“I don’t know, Rollie—I just don’t know,” she was saying. “I still love you, and I miss you, but—it still hurts.”_ **

**_Dutifully, I tuned her out and ate some more snacks as I listened to some more tunes._ **

**_After her video-chat, Grace looked emotionally rattled, but she was ready to continue the adventure. After Gadd gave us some clue where to start using the Parascope, the chase was on. The Polterpup was lounging in the courtyard when we arrived, but he aggravated us further by eating the key and scurrying off to the Tool Shed. We used the Dark-Light to uncover the pawprints and follow him into the toolshed’s drawer, where the Polterpup leaped out and gave me a loving lick as Grace chuckled._ **

**_“When I was little, I always wanted to have a dog,” she mused as we chased the paranormal pooch into the Garden._ **

**_The Polterpup turned on the lawn mower and dashed off, and we had to fight off three Sneakers before giving chase. We stopped to activate a fountain and battle a Creeper before running up the toolshed stairs and pursuing the Polterpup through the seedling lab and the conservatory. The organ had disappeared, so we had to uncover it using the Dark-Light and then play the organ to make the ghost doggie pop out. While we were distracted by a Creeper, followed by three Greenies and a Gobber, the Polterpup ran off._ **

**_Grace and I searched the crow’s nest, and then hurried down the West Hall into the West Bathroom. We found the pooch in the bathtub and pursued him back across the West Hall into the West Bedroom, running afoul of three Creepers along the way. Once we reached the West Bedroom, a Creeper dropped down on us. After capturing him, we pulled away the blankets until we found the Polterpup; this time, he gave both of us a lick. We nailed him with the Strobulb, vacuumed him up and palmed the special key._ **

**_Following that chase, we were long overdue for a rest, and Gadd agreed. The key was covered in doggie drool, anyway. Unfortunately, the Polterpup escaped the vault, licked each of us and then leaped out of the bunker. Oh, well, at least we had the key._ **

**_According to the Parascope, the Dark Moon piece was at the treetop. Gadd pixelated me and Grace to the Hollow Tree, where we used the key to unlock the door. Ahead of us was an eerie staircase with different sets of steps, and only one set would allow us to proceed. One false move, and we were unceremoniously dumped to the bottom with some ghost to fight, and had to start all over again. We were covered in welts, splinters and bruises by the time we made it to the top, yanking down a cord to reveal a ladder. Then, we climbed up into a Tree House…_ **

**_…whereupon we were nearly squished by a giant f—ing staircase!_ **

**_“The staircase is alive?!” I exclaimed._ **

**_“Looks like it!” shouted Grace as the staircase snapped its “jaws” at us before shooting blue fire in our direction._ **

**_We darted and dodged out the staircase’s way until it leaped up and tried to pounce on us again. Then, we saw that red, tassel like cord, ran over and pulled it taut, causing another Possessor to tumble out. We tricked him into charging into a wall, causing him to drop his force field, and then we vacuumed away the first layer of skin._ **

**_Great. We just had to repeat that twice more. I took a deep breath and braced myself._ **

**_After what seemed like hours, the Possessor was defeated, and the Dark Moon piece was ours! We leaned against each other, catching our breath, before calling Gadd and telling us that we’d made it. I couldn’t resist doing a little victory dance, which was interrupted when I saw a spiky plant ball stuck to my back. In short order, Grace and I were recalled to the Bunker, where Grace and I tended to our wounds while Gadd cleaned the Dark Moon piece. More of the purple fog cleared, revealing a factory of sorts in the shape of a clock. Gadd’s name for it was, appropriately, Old Clockworks. But just like with the Gloomy Manor, hordes of ghosts had launched a hostile intrusion of the Haunted Towers, so we had to go on another ghost-hunting run to clear them out._ **

**_As we rested from that excursion, Gadd told us that the next Dark Moon piece was at the top of the Clock Tower. Before we set off, I checked up on Josh and his family, who told me that they still hadn’t heard from Mario. An uneasy feeling began to roil in the pit of my stomach._ **

**_Gadd sent us to the Clockworks Court, the sand around us causing me to sneeze. Through slightly irritated eyes, I glanced up and saw the spot Gadd had pinpointed. This should be easy._ **

**_We opened the gate using the Strobulb and came across a clock door. Though we didn’t know if it would work, we turned the clock hands with a crank so that it would match the time on a nearby clock—and we were very surprised when it opened. In a warehouse, we came upon a Greenie, who shockingly didn’t want a fight and fled. Using a nearby mechanism, we unraveled two ribbons and then opened a safe by way of the Strobulb, which yielded a gold ribbon, which in turn yielded a key._ **

**_Thanks to this key, we got to explore a workshop, where two Greenies were tinkering on a robot—thing. Upon closer inspection, we saw that it was a robotic bomb—a Robomb, and we could arm it by flashing the Strobulb at it. The explosion stunned the Greenies long enough for us to vacuum them with little resistance._ **

**_Past the workshop was the Clock Tower Gate. When we got there, however, the clock hands had gone missing! And we didn’t have time to contemplate our bad luck, because two Greenies attacked us by making sand whirls. Once we defeated these Greenies, we searched for anything valuable in a cargo room, detonating another Robomb, causing sand to pour into the room and allowing us to ascend to the next floor._ **

**_After fighting off some more ghosts, we trudged up some stairs, uncovered a bridge using the Dark Light and went to a drafting office, where we captured a Greenie hiding among some papers. Thanks to a ceiling fan, we pushed back the walls to reveal a secret area teeming with Sneakers. It took nearly ten minutes to defeat them all, and then we palmed the special compass that would help us. Gadd recalled us to the bunker so we could take a look at it._ **

**_In the interval, Grace and I dressed in more desert-appropriate attire (I just changed into a short-sleeved shirt) and downed a bottle of water each. The special compass pointed toward the underground area, and Gadd put an “X” on the map, indicating where we should proceed. We took a few extra bottles of water along with us for our journey, and Grace even took the time to grab a first-aid kit._ **

**_Grace and I arrived at the correct spot in record time, working together to work the special compass into a piece protruding out of the sandy ground. It triggered a door, which opened and dropped us into a storm cellar below._ **

**_I helped Grace to her feet, and we faced off against a couple of Greenies before opening a gate by placing a rock on a mechanism near the entrance. We trekked down a canyon hall, pulled down a wall curtain to get to the canyon narrows and used a series of hanging cords to cross the ravine, looking anywhere but down, to get back to the canyon hall. My hands were shaky afterwards—scratch that—_ ** **all _of me was shaky, so I had to compose myself before we continued on our way._**

**_In a roundhouse pit, we broke the fragile wall by yanking a cord and slid down a big slide into a quarry. There, we created level ground for the sand flow by pulling a mine cart into it. While waiting for the sand to fill the upper level of the quarry, we tangled with three Greenies, followed by three Sneakers, and then walked into an antechamber._ **

**_The place was clogged with webs, but we noticed a web ball and dealt with them in our usual way. In a tomb, we searched the coffins until we found the clock hands we were looking for, but then another Poltergeist, an “ancient” one, snatched them up and flew off. The sand beneath us shifted, and I stopped breathing as three mummies rose out of the ground and shambled toward us._ **

**_Impulsively, I flashed my Strobulb at one mummy, causing it to tumble forward._ **

**_“Hey!” shouted Grace. “One of its bandages is loose!”_ **

**_She pointed me toward the loose bandage, and then we gave it a solid yank. The bandage unraveled to reveal—a Greenie on stilts!_ **

**_“Clever,” we said in unison._ **

**_Our apprehension gone, we sucked up the Greenie and made short work of his buddies. Then, Gadd gave us a buzz and pixelated us back to the Bunker so we could powwow about that Ancient Poltergeist._ **

**_We sipped on some iced tea as Gadd used the Parascope to track down the Ancient Poltergeist. Luckily, he had a very strong paranormal signal, allowing Gadd to pinpoint him in a roundhouse. After we finished our beverages, Gadd sent us to the warehouse to fight this ghost._ **

**_Taking the elevator to the upper floor, we used a Robomb to blow up an obstruction and enter a clockmaker’s chambers, which took us to the roundhouse. What ensued next was a balancing act as Grace and I walked and leaped across a series of beams to cross the roundhouse. Below us, we heard the Ancient Poltergeist doing—something, but we dared not look down. Instead, we fixed our eyes on an open door on the other side, which slammed shut the second we finished our perilous crossing. Subverting our expectations, we were able to go through it without any problems. Instead, we had to deal with steps which pushed us back each time we tried to climb them._ **

**_After wandering blindly, we went to a finishing room, where we were able to access an upper level of those steps, as well as clear out a trio of Greenies. Through the transportation hall, we walked into a container yard, where two Slammers waited for us. After capturing them, we pulled a knob, releasing two Robombs, their combined weight steadying the floor so we could venture further into the room—but also raising another platform. So, we armed and detonated the Robombs to lower it, proceeding back through the transportation hall into a kiln room._ **

**_Thick fog filled this room, which disrupted a nearby Strobulb switch. After using the Dark-Light on a hidden wheel, we blew on the wheels with the vacuum until the air flow ceased, and then simply vacuumed the fog. Now, we were able to flash the Strobulb at the switch, which released two Greenies. We vacuumed them, went to the uppermost area of the transportation hall and freed a key from a portrait with the Dark-Light. At last, we could go into the lower floor of the roundhouse and confront the Ancient Poltergeist._ **

**_This ghost burrowed in sand, tossed bombs at us and then tried to pelt us with bricks. Over the course of the fight, Sneakers dropped in to help. But Grace and I didn’t give up, capturing the Ancient Poltergeist and his Sneaker buddies following a long (at least for us) brawl in the roundhouse. We claimed the minute hand as our prize, lowered a tilted bridge and then showed the minute hand to Gadd, who recalled us to the Bunker._ **

**_“According to my readings, there’s some activity in the clockworks court,” said Gadd._ **

**_“Hm—that sounds like a place we should check out,” said Grace._ **

**_So, we did._ **

**_Two Greenies were playing catch with the hour hand as the Polterpup we encountered earlier looked on. We groaned as Polterpup ate the hour hand and scurried off as the Greenies flew after it and we chased after them. After capturing a Greenie surrounded by a force field, we used the Dark Light to follow those spectral paw prints into the workshop, but then the pooch ran to the second floor and into the drafting office. Grace and I found him in a drawer, but he, along with a Greenie, fled once again._ **

**_Battling ghosts as we went, Grace and I chased the cute ghost dog into the clockmaker’s chambers; he bolted out of a closet and into the roundhouse’s upper level, which we had to reach via perilous beam-hopping. The chase went on through the transportation hall and into the finishing room, then right back to the transportation hall, where we were stopped by more ghosts._ **

**_“Regular dogs cause less trouble,” I gasped._ **

**_“I still think this Polterpup is adorable,” said Grace._ **

**_“I never said it wasn’t,” I told her._ **

**_We set off some Robombs in the container yard, crossed its upper area and reached the upper level of the transportation hall. And our breathless chase finally came to an end when we cornered and captured Polterpup, triumphantly claiming the hour hand._ **

**_Back in the Bunker, Grace made another video call to her family, while I was once again booted to Mario’s voicemail and checked in with Josh and his folks via text. The Polterpup had jumped out of the vacuum and escaped for the second time. We’d taken back the clock hands, but we needed one more component to fix that Clock Tower Gate. He pixelated us to a service elevator to begin our search._ **

**_In a gear chamber, we took an elevator to a lower level and peered through a crack at some Greenies and a Sneaker with a cracked-looking exterior as they messed around with the rotor until one of the Greenies put a brick over the crack. Then, Gadd called us, telling us to go into the synchronization room to meet with another of his Toad assistants._ **

**_“Hopefully, he won’t have waited long,” said Grace as we headed back downstairs._ **

**_In a maintenance hub, we used the suction to hang onto a dangling cord, which carried us to the other side. Then, we uncovered a hidden door to the north of the hub and walked into a crank room, and at the bottom, we used the Dark-Light to reveal a crank, which controlled the other cranks around us. These cranks powered gears which took us up the room; we encountered two Slammers at a gap within a rotating gear, which won us a key._ **

**_This key unlocked a door to a synchro gantry, where we yanked down a spiderweb so that a conveyor belt could function. After activating a cuckoo clock, the clock’s bird sent us to the gantry’s left area, where we vacuumed up another web to get to the synchronization room._ **

**_The place was sprawling with gears, but the Dark Light uncovered a rotor. By turning this rotor, we moved the gears aside, revealing another painting of a Toad. Flashing the Dark-Light freed this Toad from the portrait’s confines._ **

**_“Wait—Luigi?” asked the Toad. “What are you doing here?”_ **

**_“Helping Gadd with his work,” I replied._ **

**_“Do you know who trapped you here?” asked Grace._ **

**_“Some Boos. It was horrible! You see—I’m afraid of clocks!”_ **

**_“Then why did Gadd have you working here?” I wanted to know._ **

**_“I guess he forgot,” the Toad shrugged._ **

**_“Yikes,” said Grace. “All right—let’s find a Pixelator and get you out of here.”_ **

**_We lifted the Toad onto a switch, allowing it to open up, and then fired him into the conveyor belt. He didn’t mind at all. As for Grace and I, we used the cuckoo clock to get us to the other side of the gantry._ **

**_A couple of Greenies bothered the Toad, but we captured them easily. After launching Toad to the other side of the maintenance hub, we had to fight a trio of weapon-baring Greenies to get across ourselves. Then, we escorted the Toad assistant all the way back to the gear chamber, only for the weird looking Sneaker to confront us!_ **

**_We’d find out from Gadd that the Sneaker’s cracked appearance meant that he was stronger. The Strong Sneaker fought by sending trios of Greenies upon us. The first trio was unarmed, the second trio wielded shovels and the third trio had those force fields. As a trio of mummies pulled themselves up from the ground, the Strong Sneaker finally joined the fight, and the mummies were once again revealed to be Greenies on stilts. We subdued and captured them all before continuing our search._ **

**_In the storage room, we moved aside some posters to reveal an area with enough room for Toad to explore. Toad grabbed the rotor for the Clock Tower Gate and passed it to us. After that, we found the Pixelator in the service elevator and thanked the Toad for his help before sending him to the Bunker._ **

**_A few minutes later, we followed._ **

**_Just like the previous Toad, this Toad managed to procure a security image. But first, Grace and I needed a rest. We ate some mac and cheese Becky prepared for us and gossiped._ **

**_When we finally examined the security image, we found a third Possessor Ghost, surrounded by some other ghosts and some Boos toting around a portrait in a sack—the same portrait we found in the first image. Over them was a shadow of a particularly large Boo, complete with a familiar-looking crown…_ **

**_But that was impossible! I saw him turned into a portrait myself! Unless he_ ** **somehow _broke free…_**

**_“Professor,” I said. “Do you still have that painting of King Boo?”_ **

**_“Ah—oh, b—cks,” he cursed._ **

**_“What?” asked Grace._ **

**_“I sold that portrait at a yard sale,” groaned Gadd. “I must’ve forgotten…d—mit!’_ **

**_“You’re forgetting a lot of things,” I said with concern._ **

**_“Let’s just—let’s just find that Dark Moon piece, shall we?” asked Gadd, sounding and looking flustered._ **

**_He quickly sent us to the Clock Tower Gate, where we peeked through a crack to find a digital clock bearing the time 7:30. It_ ** **had _to be a clue, so we inserted the rotor and clock hands, and then turned the rotor so that the clock face read 7:30. Lo and behold, the gate opened, revealing a door which took us into the movements. Rotors lined the wall, and we spun them in order to progress up into a belfry. When we reached a ladder, a springboard catapulted us into the belfry’s clock, and were promptly attacked by ghosts._**

**_It was a harrowing fight, and it grew even more harrowing when one of the hands on the clock glowed ominously and swung around the clock face. After jumping over it, the Possessor Ghost made his presence known. He was possessing the belfry clock!_ **

**_The Possessor denoted each hour of the clock with a ghost—or many ghosts—to fight, giving us a minute for each skirmish. Every four “hours”, the Possessor would pop out, giving us time to try and capture him. With each progressing “hour”, the enemy horde grew more difficult, and we took more hits. But there was so much adrenaline flowing through us that we barely felt any tiredness._ **

**_1:00 was a Greenie. 2:00 was three of them. 3:00 was five of them. 4:00 was two Slammers followed by the Possessor._ **

**_5:00 was nine Beetles. 6:00 was three Sneakers. 7:00 was three armed Greenies, which gave us a difficult fight. 8:00 was three “mummies”, followed by the Possessor._ **

**_9:00 was fourteen of those Beetles. 10:00 was five Creepers. During the 9:00 and 10:00 fights, the clock hands were red hot, the slightest touch burning us. 11:00 was eleven Robombs. And 12:00 was everything the Possessor had left to throw at us. A Greenie, a Robomb, a Sneaker, five Beetles, plus one Slammer, an armed Greenie and the burning hazard—followed by the Possessor. The pain receptors in my body were_ ** **really _screaming at me by the time we subdued that overset Possessor. But when we saw the third Dark Moon piece, I knew that it was worth it._**

**_“Outstanding, you two!” cheered Gadd. “You sure made him clock out a little early! Hold on—I’m bringing you back.”_ **

**_Grace and I sat on the clock hands to rest—and were swiftly startled by the giant wooden bird. Well,_ ** **I _was, at least._**

**_Once we were back in the Bunker, Gadd cleaned the Dark Moon piece, clearing away more of the purple fog to reveal a chalet and a mining area atop a snowy mountain. Gadd told us that the place used to be home to a secret mining project, but was abandoned due to unknown circumstances. Nowadays, the secret mine was covered in snow and ice._ **

**_That, however, would come later. The paranormal signals in Old Clockworks were through the roof! Grace and I were pixelated back there, and we went from room to room, clearing away the ghosts. Seven minutes later, this outlandish interruption was taken care of._ **

**_After emptying the Poltergust, Grace and I bundled up in coats, scarves and gloves for our descent into the Secret Mine. Gadd tried and failed to contact his Toad assistant, who was supposed to be at the chalet._ **

**_“He’s probably napping in front of the fireplace,” shrugged Gadd._ **

**_“We’ll check on him for you,” said Grace._ **

**_“Stay warm, stay together—and be careful,” implored Gadd before sending us on our mission._ **

**_Grace and I combed through the mine, but the only souls we found were ghosts. It was colder than we thought, numbing our ears and turning our cheeks deep red. Our breaths hung in the air, and we found ourselves huddling close to keep from shivering too much._ **

**_“What would_ ** **he _think if he saw us like this?” I asked._**

**_“Luigi—he apologized,” sighed Grace. “I think he’s starting to get the hint.”_ **

**_“It doesn’t change anything,” I said._ **

**_“No,” mused Grace. “It doesn’t.”_ **

**_Gadd gave us a buzz._ **

**_“Any sign of him?” he asked._ **

**_“No—a lot of ghosts to fight, though,” I said._ **

**_Gadd thought it over, and then he told us to search the fishing hut before hanging up._ **

**_In the fishing hut, we used some web balls laying around to melt away some of the ice. And there was another Toad portrait hanging there. Shining the Dark-Light, Grace and I freed the Toad, and he landed right in our arms._ **

**_“Thanks, Mar—Luigi! Is that you?” asked the Toad._ **

**_“Yep—it’s me,” I said. “Do you remember Grace?”_ **

**_“I sure do!” laughed the Toad. “Boy—I’m so happy to see you both!”_ **

**_In his excitement, he started hopping about, which cracked the ice we stood on. As we watched in horror, the crack grew, and then the ice shattered, sending the three of us on a terrifying drop. Fortunately, the soft snow broke our fall._ **

**_The Dual Scream’s reception was weak when Gadd called. I knew we were underground in the mines. From what I was able to make out, there was an elevator in the Airway which would help us get back to the Chalet, where a Pixelator would be there to take the Toad back. Thus began a third Toad escort mission through the cold, snowy mine._ **

**_It was further exacerbated when we saw that we couldn’t activate the zipline to the elevators. No matter—we found an alternative, yet longer, way, protecting the Toad from ghosts wanting to menace him. And when we finally reached the airway, some Sneakers took us by surprise! Grace directed Toad to get behind us as we faced the Sneaker horde head-on. Thanks to our teamwork, we were able to defeat the Sneakers and keep the Toad safe. There was a rickety bridge leading to the elevator, which I fixed up as Grace kept the Toad warm. Finally, we led the Toad across the bridge and took the elevator up to the Chalet._ **

**_“That was so close!” cried the Toad. “Thanks for helping me.”_ **

**_“You’re welcome,” I said._ **

**_We activated the Pixelator and saw the Toad off._ **

**_Gadd pixelated us back, too, and he had cider waiting for us. After we’d thawed off, we looked at the security image the Toad brought back. In it, the Boos were forcing ghosts inside these red, crystal-like things, and I told Gadd about the familiar laughter I heard during the mission._ **

**_“It sounded like him,” I shuddered._ **

**_“Check the Crystal Quarry,” said Gadd. “That’s our best bet.”_ **

**_My heart started to race as Grace and I were sent back to the Airway. Before pixelating us, Gadd told us to try one of his E-Gates to get around the mine. We came across one such gate, which we activated with the Strobulb. Cautiously, I slid my hand into it—and watched in awe as my hand came out of the gate on the other side. I spent a minute or so waving at myself, and then Grace did the same, waggling her fingers and making shadow puppets before giving herself—and me—a thumbs-up._ **

**_“You know what these remind me of?” asked Grace. “Portals.”_ **

**_Using the E-Gates, Grace and I found ourselves in a room which just so happened to be a slide. This slide deposited us close to the very bottom of the mine, where we got to our feet and found a smuggler’s hideout, where we had to battle some Greenies and a Sneaker. After that, we arrived at an elevator shaft, and as we descended, we saw some ghosts carrying large, red crystals, managing to capture a Gold Greenie._ **

**_In a Deep Hall, Gadd helpfully informed us that we were now at the bottom of the mine and near the Crystal Quarry. We found a key trapped in some ice and melted it (the ice, not the key) using burning rocks and wood we came across. With this key, we accessed the Crystal Quarry, where we saw just what those red crystals did to the ghosts. The ghosts now had white stripes down their bodies, and they appeared fiercer, meaner and more powerful. The Boos taunted us before leaving us to the mercy of their own creations. Simply approaching the crystals caused one of the ghosts to fly out and attack. We had a whale of a battle in that quarry—but we won, and Gadd called us back for yet another thawing._ **

**_This time, Becky brewed some mint tea for us. After sipping down half of it, I tried for the umpteenth time to reach Mario, and then called Josh. I was growing increasingly apprehensive. What could’ve happened to him?_ **

**_Grace, meanwhile, was wrapped in a blanket, talking quietly to her husband and son._ **

**_“It’s getting dangerous,” she was saying. “I—I don’t wanna leave things unsaid…”_ **

**_Again, I tuned her out, putting in my earbuds and listening to my music._ **

**_Finally, the Parascope located another Possessor ghost, and where there was a Possessor, there had to be another Dark Moon piece! But in order to get them, we had to find a way across the chasm, since the Pixelator camera near the workshop was currently non-operational. But no fear—we could ride the gondola across._ **

**_It was easier said than done. The elevator that would take us to the gondola’s terminal was frozen solid, thanks to a window that had been left open. A bit of elbow grease got the window closed, and a few fiery logs melted the ice away. Now that the elevator was back in working condition, we headed to the terminal and detonated some Robombs blocking the gondola._ **

**_“After you,” I said._ **

**_“Thanks,” said Grace._ **

**_But before she could step on, a Strong Gobber, a Strong Greenie and a Strong Slammer popped out of nowhere. The three ghosts had what appeared to be chains wrapped around their forms. I quickly leaped between Grace and the ghosts, but they paid us no mind, instead chaining up the door leading to the gondola and splitting up._ **

**_“I knew this was too easy!” huffed Grace._ **

**_We found the Strong Gobber first, and after capturing three Hiders, we turned the Poltergust on him. He put up a far more aggressive fight than a regular Strong Gobber, and his balls of gunk hurt like heck, but we managed to subdue him, removing the yellow chain on the gondola._ **

**_The Strong Greenie was dealt with next in the smuggler’s hideout. First was a fight with a trio of Sneakers before a throwdown with him. Whatever those chains were, they made these ghosts stronger and less predictable._ **

**_Last but not least was the Strong Slammer in the Chalet. Before taking him on, we had to take on three Greenies, with one surrounded by a red force field. With the Strong Slammer’s capture, all three chains on the gondola were finally broken._ **

**_After boarding the gondola, we used a catapult-like machine to fire burning rocks onto the frozen wires blocking access to the workshop before riding the gondola there._ **

**_At the workshop, Grace and I disembarked and looked through a window to see yet another Possessor harassing a Fuzzball. The door to the next room was blocked, so we went into a maintenance room and took a peek at the generator. Utilizing my old skills once again, I fixed up the generator. Now, the Pixelator camera was back up and running, and the door was unlocked._ **

**_Just as we were about to leave, there was a sudden, small avalanche which snowed us in. Luckily, Gadd used the camera to send us back to the warmth and safety of the Bunker._ **

**_“Thank God you repaired that camera,” Gadd told me as we sat around with mugs of cocoa._ **

**_I nodded, and then my phone went off._ **

**_“Luigi,” said Josh, “I may have a clue as to Mario’s whereabouts.”_ **

**_“Really?” I asked._ **

**_“One of Jules’s clients told him that he heard King Boo had escaped,” said Josh, “and he likely wants to hurt you for what you did to him.”_ **

**_My stomach twisted as I recalled seeing a pair of shoes in that painting from the security image._ **

**_“My best bet is that he intends to lure you both into a trap, make you watch as he does whatever he pleases with Mario, and then…” He trailed off. “I think you should have your guard up over these next few days.”_ **

**_“So should you,” I said urgently. “I don’t know if he knows about you and Jules, but I’m not taking any chances.”_ **

**_“Don’t worry—we’ll be fine,” said Josh. “Good luck, Luigi.”_ **

**_“Same to you, Josh,” I said before hanging up._ **

**_“Hey, Grace,” I called. “Make sure your family is safe. I think…”_ **

**_“King Boo’s out for revenge,” finished Grace. “I already checked on them and told them to protect themselves by any means necessary.”_ **

**_“If he’s behind this, then you two need to be on your toes,” cautioned Gadd. “That possessor’s in the Workshop, and he likely has the next Dark Moon piece. But I know you can beat him.”_ **

**_I blushed. “Thanks, Professor,” I said._ **

**_The Possessor had vanished, however, by the time we got there. The only thing we saw was a large ice sheet. Gripping the Poltergust tightly, Grace and I slipped inside the Workshop, and when we turned around—_ **

**_The Possessor was right in front of us!_ **

**_Alarmed, we jumped back, and the Possessor jumped into the ice sheet, which came alive with the sound of ominous crackling. An icy face grinned at us before descending into a frozen pit, knocking down some barrels as it went. Staring down at the pit in shock, we were flipped onto a sled which fired bombs, and we steered the sled after the ice monster._ **

**_Grace and I went on a chilly ride down that pit with that ice monster, firing bombs at the ice sheets protecting its face and then shooting a bomb into its mouth when it tried to EAT us. The explosion blasted the Possessor out of the ice, and after trying to ram us thrice, he tired himself out, allowing us to vacuum up his first coat. Then, he hopped back into the ice, and it began again, the two of us taking turns operating the bomb-launching mechanism as the number of protective ice sheets multiplied on the ice monster. The two of us screamed and shrieked like we were on a roller coaster, the ice-cold wind slashing through our hair and knifing our skin, our voices echoing throughout the pit. By the time we captured this shrewd Possessor, our blood was pumping like crazy, and we had to remember that we were deep underground in a cold mine. The Dual Scream’s reception was mostly static, and it was only a stretch of luck that allowed Gadd to teleport us back._ **

**_But we’d hardly come down from our adrenaline high when Gadd alerted us of a severe infestation that had been taking place while we were battling the Shrewd Possessor. It was as good a time as any to send us back to the Secret Mine to deal with it. And so, Grace and I moved from room to room, slipping across ice and trudging through snow, chasing down and vacuuming up any ghost we uncovered. Most of the ghosts had those markings and didn’t go down without a fight. But along with the Poltergust, we utilized the environment we found ourselves in and captured those ghosts as quickly as Gadd’s Parascope pointed them out._ **

**_When we returned from that exhilarating hunt, Gadd had cleaned off the Dark Moon piece we’d found, dissipating more of that purple fog and revealing one last area—the Treacherous Mansion, a museum erected in the middle of a large ravine. The Parascope’s readings instantly spiked, and even Gadd mused that going in there was a death wish. But we had to if we wanted to claim the last Dark Moon piece. The location was drowned out by this paranormal activity, so we had to look for the piece on our own. Oh, joy._ **

**_Grace called her son to give him her love before Gadd pixelated us onto a veranda._ **

**_We walked through the large gates, and the wind picked up, nearly blowing my hat away. Steadying ourselves, we stepped across the narrow cliffs which barely managed to hold our weight, collapsing as soon as we reached the other side. While gathering ourselves at the front door, we were about to use the key Gadd had given us when Polterpup returned to stir up more trouble, sending us stumbling flat on our butts and jarring the key out of my hand. Polterpup gobbled it up, woofed playfully at us and trotted off._ **

**_“Bad doggie,” we said in unison._ **

**_Peeking in through a window, we saw several Boos turning one Toad into a portrait while forcing another to watch. Both Toads screamed throughout the entire process, and once the Toad was in painting form, his friend shared the same fate. We exchanged aghast glances. There was no time to waste—we needed to get that key back to investigate what all of this mess was about!_ **

**_Using our Dark-Light like last time, Grace and I proceeded to follow Polterpup, our search taking us to the bottom of a well, through a guard tunnel and onward to a ceremonial chamber, dealing with some strong ghosts along the way. In the ceremonial chamber, we lit three torches and watched a throne with a suit of armor sitting atop it appear toward the back of the room. We walked toward it, only to be intercepted by a walking suit of armor!_ **

**_The armor chased us about the chamber until we figured out a way to literally yank the rug out from under it. The armor fell to pieces, revealing that a Strong Greenie had possessed it. We captured that ghost, along with another one, before Grace offered to take a picture of me seated on the throne. I accepted, but once I sat on the throne, it began to lower. Another secret passageway. Nimbly, Grace raced over to join me, and the throne lowered us into the catacombs._ **

**_We moved through the catacombs in silence, save for the music playing on Grace’s phone, stunning and sucking up the ghosts who tried to ambush us. The harrowing search led us to some dungeon cells, where we fought off a Strong Hider and detonated a bomb we found in a portrait to locate the Polterpup hiding in a barrel. After some struggle, Polterpup was captured for the third time, and Gadd proudly announced that he’d fixed the vault so that the cute ghost puppy would remain inside. After recalling us to the Bunker, he enabled the Pixelator near the front door, allowing us a safe gateway for future missions and side-quests._ **

**_Our next task was to find a Toad in the mansion’s exhibit hall, as he could have information about the last Dark Moon piece. Plus, he was starting to get worried for him. We promised that we’d find the Toad, and then Gadd sent us to the mansion’s front door._ **

**_At this point, I figured I’d seen everything. Giant spider queens, possessed staircases, a possessed clock, ice monsters. So, I approached the door with a confident stride and inserted the key into the lock._ **

**_“You’re finally starting to get the hang of this,” mused Grace._ **

**_“I am,” I said as I swung the door open._ **

**_The room was so pitch black that our flashlights couldn’t penetrate it. Confused, I looked around and then back outdoors. A minor chill crept along the back of my neck as I sensed someone behind me and then whipped back around, standing protectively in front of Grace._ **

**_But no one was there._ **

**_“What was that?” breathed Grace._ **

**_“I don’t know,” I said, “but I think it would be really great if it didn’t happen again.”_ **

**_We walked inside the Treacherous Mansion as the doors slammed behind us and made our way to the Exhibit Hall, collecting treasure and tussling with ghosts as we went. In the Jungle exhibit, we found the Toad assistant Gadd mentioned, his mouth frozen in a scream. We ran toward it, only for two spear-wielding Strong Greenies to force us back and a Flytrap to snap at us. We vacuumed up the Greenies, but we had to search for a way to water a plant we saw earlier, hoping to grow those spiky, deadly snacks. With some luck, we discovered a Portal—I mean, E-Gate—in a treasure chest, which took us to the Dark Age exhibit. After fighting two Strong Hiders, we grabbed a bucket, carried it back to the Jungle exhibit, filled it with water and splashed it onto the plant. When the spiked fruit had grown, we fired it into the Flytrap’s maw and used the Dark Light to free the Toad._ **

**_“Thank you so much, Luigi!” gushed the Toad. “You’re my new personal hero! Those Boos—they made my friend watch, and I think they turned him into a portrait, too! You’ve got to help him!”_ **

**_“Your—friend,” I said._ **

**_“Huh. The professor didn’t tell you there were two of us? I’m not surprised. He always thinks we’re the same person,” scoffed the Toad. “I wonder if he’s color blind…”_ **

**_“Or if his mind’s going,” Grace said worriedly. “I’ve known him for nearly thirteen years. When he hired me, his mind was sharper than a number two pencil. I should talk to Becky about this…”_ **

**_Keeping the Toad close by, we found the other Toad assistant in the Ice Age exhibit after narrowly defeating a couple of Strong Sneakers. Unfortunately, he was encased behind a wall of ice. Luckily, there was an Ancient exhibit nearby with a desert theme. We could find plenty of heat-related things in there._ **

**_When we flashed the Strobulb at a statue’s eyes, the sand level lowered, allowing us to pull part of the statue away. It had concealed another E-Gate! But our attention was soon grabbed by four “mummies”, which we knew were just Greenies on stilts and wrapped in bandages. Strong Greenies, in this case. We dealt with them, activated the E-Gate and went back to the Jungle exhibit._ **

**_After plucking a log, we went to the Ancient exhibit to set it aflame. Using this, we melted away the ice trapping the second Toad and freed him. The two Toads hugged each other, and then hugged me in gratitude. Gadd told us there was a Pixelator in the inner courtyard, so that was where we headed, battling ghosts and protecting our charges._ **

**_A structure in the inner courtyard had two cages on it. We helped the Toads inside the cages, where they uncovered parts we had to activate with the Strobulb. But suddenly, the structure disappeared, courtesy of a Boo! He summoned three Strong Sneakers to take care of us, but we wound up taking care of them, undoing the Boo’s work and reactivating the mechanism. The statue moved back, allowing a staircase to ascend from the ground._ **

**_“That’s interesting,” I said._ **

**_We walked up the stairs, reached the Pixelator and sent the two curators to the Bunker. Two minutes later, Gadd pixelated us back, too._ **

**_“I have good news,” said the Professor after we’ve rested. “The Toad curators brought back a security-camera image. Maybe it’ll give us some clues about the final Dark Moon piece.”_ **

**_Nothing could prepare me for what I saw in that image._ **

**_It was that portrait in the sack the Boos have carried around all this time. But now it had partially slipped out of the sack, revealing the portrait in its horrifying glory…_ **

**_“Mario…!” I gasped._ **

**_Mario, against the canvas, was an unmoving, black-and-white image. From his posture, he was trying to ward off whatever—whoever—had turned him into a painting, but it was the helplessness, pain and terror on his face which got me. Just like last time, his face was mottled with bruises and peppered with cuts, signifying that he’d attempted to resist._ **

**_Moving as if in a trance, I placed my hand against Mario’s image, my breath shuddering. I squeezed my eyes shut. And then they snapped open, my jaw tightening, my other hand closing into a fist. I turned back toward Grace, Becky and Gadd, and they seemed taken aback when they met my gaze._ **

**_“We’re gonna find him, L,” said Grace. “We did it before—and we’ll do it again.”_ **

**_Silently, I nodded, and we studied the image more intently. Just then, I noticed the background was of a train, and one of the Boos was bigger, with a commanding and intimidating air about him._ **

**_And then this Boo turned around and looked directly at me, laughing that wicked laugh as the image glitched and then fuzzed out._ **

**_“Oh, God,” I breathed. “It’s him.”_ **

**_“King Boo_ ** **was _behind all of this!” cried Grace. “He was right here—he could’ve attacked us at any time. But he wants us to play a game.”_**

**_“The background—that’s the Train exhibit,” said Gadd. “There are huge paranormal readings in there. Before we deal with King Boo, we have to find Mario. I know he can help us.”_ **

**_He handed us a rotor. “Use this to move that staircase in the Inner Courtyard,” he said._ **

**_After wishing us luck, he sent us to the front entrance._ **

**_The rotor fit at the bottom of the staircase, and we could use the Poltergust to twist it around as needed. Gadd phoned us, saying that we needed to make for the Train exhibit. After twisting the staircase, we went to the east corridor, barely avoiding a trapdoor, and proceeded to a study._ **

**_There was a crack in the wall, which allowed us to see the Train Exhibit. But there was nothing of interest. What_ ** **did _interest us was that we could see the reflection of a book on a table in the mirror, but not the actual book. We made it visible with the Dark Light and tried to put it back in the bookcase. Force of habit, you know. But a yellow hand pushed it back out. Gesturing for Grace to stay back, I looked cautiously at the gap between books—only to be roughly shoved out, hitting the ground hard._**

**_From the gap emerged a Strong Poltergeist, who grabbed the book and made off with it as Grace helped me back up._ **

**_We’d later find out from Gadd that without that book, we couldn’t get into the Train Exhibit, and due to the massive interference, he couldn’t get a good reading from the Parascope. He directed us to head over to the west side of the first floor and pray that we’d find the Poltergeist somewhere in that area._ **

**_But we made a stop in the Nautical exhibit, where a Strong Slammer turned a wheel controlling a compass on the floor. Before vacuuming him, we had to close a vent letting in some mist and then vacuum the mist. Two Strong Greenies joined the fight, but they were no match for us. We activated an E-Gate and spun the compass till it pointed North. A portion of the wall flipped round, which made the E-Gate face the study. We then went to the west area by way of the staircase in the inner courtyard._ **

**_Three Creepers awaited us in the west corridor. Two Strong Greenies and a Strong Hider awaited us in the Aviation exhibit. A Gold Greenie awaited us in the Archives. We handily defeated them all, and then located a hidden door which took us into a Space exhibit._ **

**_There was an E-Gate in a rocket, which we activated. Then, we looked through a telescope at some planet with rocks all around it, surrounded by smaller planets and orbiting moons, with a bright, light blue star in the background._ **

**_“Whoa,” breathed Grace._ **

**_We stepped back—only to find ourselves in space, standing on one of the orbiting rocks of that planet. The Strong Poltergeist towered over us, ready to fight._ **

**_He flung star-shaped rocks at us, changed the rotation of the rocks orbiting the planet and attacked us with bombs and beetles. All we needed to do was avoid these projectiles, and then stun the Poltergeist and suck him in._ **

**_If only if it was as easy as it sounded. We finished up the battle covered in bruises and scratches, and I was bombarded by thoughts of Mario. Taking the book, we slid it into its proper place. Instantly, the shelf slid beneath the floor to reveal the Train exhibit. After facing off with a few strong ghosts, we searched the area for Mario’s portrait._ **

**_And there he was, in the miniature train model, shrunken to bite size, with bite-sized Boos doing—something—to it. The sight caused my knees to buckle, and I knelt there, gasping, thinking about nothing but what they could be_ ** **doing _to him in there._**

**_Grace knelt beside me, silently rubbing the small of my back as she also gazed solemnly at the scene._ **

**_I pulled myself together long enough to answer a call from Gadd._ **

**_“Did you find him?” he asked._ **

**_“He—he’s in the train—model,” I managed to say._ **

**_“Hang on, I’m bringing you two back,” said Gadd._ **

**_Once he did, Grace made a beeline for her laptop, calling her husband and son to see if they were still okay. I dialed up Josh and brought him up to speed._ **

**_“You were right—King Boo has him!” I cried. “I don’t care where you are—get inside the house, lock your doors, lock your windows, arm your security system, arm yourself—and tell Jules and his family to arm themselves, as well! He might have discovered your relation to me and sent Boos after you!”_ **

**_“Done and done,” said Josh. “Nobody’s using_ ** **us _as bait.”_**

**_“I don’t think he wants to use you as bait,” I said. “He wants you for something_ ** **far _worse. He’ll want to hurt me—by hurting you.”_**

**_“Well, we’re not gonna give him the chance,” said Josh. “Don’t worry about us. We’ll be fine. Now, go and save your brother.”_ **

**_“God be with us,” I said before hanging up._ **

**_“Hang in there, my boy,” Gadd said soothingly. “We’ll get him out of there.”_ **

**_“I just love you more than anything,” I heard Grace say. She sounded on the verge of tears._ **

**_“That train model has an itsy-bitsy camera inside,” Gadd went on. “Give it a few minutes, and I’ll be able to hack into it and send you in there. You and Grace will get the drop on King Boo, get Mario’s painting and whisk him to safety.”_ **

**_I nodded, allowing myself to hope, for Mario’s sake._ **

**_After Gadd hooked up the Pixelator to the aforementioned tiny camera, he warned us that the Parascope went wild in the Train Exhibit, a strong sign of King Boo’s presence. Our plan was to surprise the master of illusions, subdue him and save Mario. But like most plans, they were unlikely to work out correctly._ **

**_Gadd sent us into the model, which consisted of a track, a ton of balloons, and the train. But the train’s engine was missing—must’ve been concealed by those Spirit Balls. Grace and I used the Dark Light to reveal the engine and capture the Spirit Balls, whereupon the train started its engine, tooted its whistle and chugged down the track, popping all of the balloons._ **

**_“Well, there goes our element of surprise,” muttered Grace._ **

**_We jumped at the sound of maniacal laughing as a Boo flew out of the train. “Looking for someone?” he taunted._ **

**_He was quickly joined by nine more Boos, and they merged together to form one large Boo. Was this Boolossus, looking for a rematch?_ **

**_“I may not be the king, but I’m big,” boasted the Big Boo. “Big enough to crush_ ** **you _!” Shrieking with laughter, he advanced on us, and then we knew—King Boo and his minions had anticipated our arrival. Instead of us trapping them, we’d been the ones ambushed and lured into a trap. Grace and I looked at each other and nodded. We were gonna fight our way out and find Mario, even if it killed us._**

**_Big Boo attacked by charging at us from slightly underground, or by leaping thrice into the air and trying to slam down onto us. As the train chugged around us, Grace and I noticed the large drill mounted on the train’s engine. I remembered how we’d gotten the best of Boolossus by “popping” him with the horn of that unicorn statue. My breath steadied. A slight smile quirked onto my lips, and by glancing askance at Grace, I knew that she had the same idea._ **

**_So, we tricked Big Boo into jumping and landing onto the train, stunning him. We pulled his tongue taut, and when the drill was in sight, we released him like a slingshot. It was a clean, direct hit, and as we’d hoped, Big Boo “popped” into the ten regular-sized Boos. But instead of sucking them up, we launched them into the train’s compartments, trapping them inside, using the Dark-Light when they turned invisible. When the Boos merged back into Big Boo, we simply repeated the process until all of the Boos were stuck inside the compartments. Big Boo had managed to ram me several times, but I’d pushed Grace out of harm’s way and taken the full impact._ **

**_“No sign of Mario, eh?” asked Gadd when he called us. “Don’t you worry—we’ll find him. Now, hold on. I’ll try to get you out of there.”_ **

**_Overjoyed that we’d escaped Big Boo’s trap, I twirled Grace around and then did a goofy little dance._ **

**_After emptying the Poltergust and downing a glass of wine to soothe my nerves, the Parascope signals were suddenly sent into the red. King Boo had sent his strongest minions to launch a terrifying invasion of the Treacherous Mansion! Grace and I went straight into the danger zone, vacuuming up scores of ghosts right and left. Something told me that this was merely a warm-up of things to come._ **

**_And it was. After returning, Gadd revealed to us that the Parascope detected a distortion in the fabric of this dimension—a paranormal portal that had opened on the terrace!_ **

**_“I think the last Dark Moon piece is in that portal,” he said, “along with Mario and King Boo. Entering a paranormal portal is dangerous, but what choice do we have?”_ **

**_“I don’t think we have one,” I found myself saying._ **

**_“God be with you,” Gadd said before sending us to the inner courtyard._ **

**_We ran up the spiral staircase and burst through the door into the terrace, skidding to a halt when we saw King Boo floating near a golden altar. With a crazed laugh, he built up power in his jeweled crown before firing a pink bolt somewhere above the altar, causing it to open up into a portal. The King of all Boos then floated through this portal, as all varieties of Strong ghosts came racing out to wreak havoc. Gadd’s call made the situation clear—we had to capture those ghosts, or all of our dimension would collapse upon itself! Fun, right?_ **

**_As pink lightning flashed and crashed around us, Grace and I went through the exhibits, fighting for our lives and for time and space itself against these ghosts. We started with the Nautical exhibit, then Space, then Jungle, then Ice Age, then Ancient and then Dark Age. Once the exhibits were clear, we had to clear out all of the restrooms and the kitchen._ **

**_“I’ve got some mighty strange readings from the Terrace!” shouted Gadd. “Head over there, posthaste!”_ **

**_Back on the Terrace, waves upon waves of ghosts surged out of that paranormal portal—and we had to fight all of them. In normal circumstances, I would’ve gotten hysterical, but then I thought about Mario, stuck in this madness, this time unable to move—and probably unable to communicate with me._ ** **Do it for him _, I repeated, over and over._ Do it for him.**

**_I thought it would never stop, but mercifully, it did, and I half-collapsed in Grace’s arms._ **

**_“It’s okay,” she whispered. “We’re gonna be okay. We’re gonna get through this and see our loved ones again.”_ **

**_“Grace…” I uttered._ **

**_The Dual Scream rang._ **

**_“You are a ghost-catching artist, you know that?” asked Gadd. “And the same goes for you, Grace. Before going into that portal, how about you empty those powerful ghosts into the vault?”_ **

**_He recalled us to the Bunker, where I emptied my Poltergust and then polished off two glasses of wine. Then, I crumpled onto a sofa, willing myself to stop shaking. An epic disaster was narrowly avoided, thanks to me and Grace, but I couldn’t help but mull over what_ ** **would’ve _happened._**

**_“Josh,” I said when I called him, “I just want you to know—you’ve been an important part of my life. And I just wanna say thank you.”_ **

**_“I—where is this going, L?” asked Josh. “Now, you listen to me. You’re not gonna die in there. Your game—your story—is far from over. You’re gonna look King Boo in the eye and remind him who you truly are. You’re gonna fight him to the bitter end, find your brother and bring him home—you hear me?”_ **

**_“Yes,” I said._ **

**_Then, I called Joan, Jules and Jackie, and the latter put Jas on the phone. They pretty much said the same thing—not to give up or break down, because I was close, so close._ **

**_“Go get him!” cried Jas. “We’ll be waiting for you!”_ **

**_“Thank you, Jas,” I said softly before hanging up._ **

**_Grace, meanwhile, was practically blubbering as she spoke to the family she might never see again if King Boo had his way, saying the things that needed to be said. I guess that Roland was also making the apologies he needed to make. Funny how events like these can push people back together, reminding them of what they had and what they cherished. Sometimes, circumstances could impel us to play the grateful game, because one day, you could have something, and the next, it’s gone for good._ **

**_“There’s something I need to tell you,” said Gadd._ **

**_And just like that, Grace had once again acquired an unflappable demeanor. As did I._ **

**_“King Boo must’ve flipped out after you two overcame Big Boo,” Gadd surmised. “Those ghosts you fought was a desperate effort on his part to…” He trailed off. “Thankfully, his actions have allowed me to track him down, and I’m sending you both after him. The portal’s still open, but it’s only a matter of time.”_ **

**_I sucked in a breath and slowly let it out. “For Mario,” I said._ **

**_“For Mario,” said Grace._ **

**_“For Mario,” said Gadd and Becky._ **

**_Gadd sent us to the Terrace, where we were almost immediately sucked into the paranormal portal. Grace and I landed in a room with five suits of armor, and we saw the last Dark Moon piece on one of them. We ran over to the suit of armor to grab the Dark Moon piece and get out of there, only for another Possessor to appear and slam us backward with a wave of energy. Scrambling back up, we could only watch as the Possessor cloned himself, and the two clones flew into two suits of armor._ **

**_Grace cursed loudly. I yelped loudly._ **

**_But then I forced myself to calm down and remember the suit of armor we faced in the ceremonial chamber. Looking down, I saw the three carpets on the checkered floor._ **

**_“L,” Grace was saying. “Are you thinking what I’m thinking?”_ **

**_“I sure am!” I announced._ **

**_We waited until both suits of armor were on one of the carpets, and then sharply yanked it from under their feet, sending them crashing to the floor. The Possessor and his clone flew out, merged and then charged at us. We waited for him to drop his shield before blasting him with the Strobulb and sucking away his first coat._ **

**_The Possessor split into three copies and possessed the remaining three suits of armor. Those three were dealt with in the same fashion, although we took a few blows from those medieval weapons before finally getting the timing right._ **

**_Laughing mirthlessly, the Possessor created multiple clones of himself and then flew out of the room. We heard an ominous CLANK, followed by another and another and another—_ **

**_Until—_ **

**_A giant, possessed suit of armor loomed over us, cleaving through the walls with a massive sword before marching inside, one foot nearly squashing us and flinging us forward. And as that giant armor stabbed at us with his sword, sending debris raining earthward, we managed to trick him into putting one foot onto a carpet. By yanking both carpets away, we could first knock the armor off-balance and then send it clattering uselessly to the ground. Thankfully, the plan worked, the Possessor clones piled atop each other, dazed, and we could finally capture that tough Possessor once and for all._ **

**_“Yes!” I cried as I grabbed the Dark Moon piece. “We did it!”_ **

**_The Dual Scream went off, and I answered it._ **

**_“There it is—the final Dark Moon piece!” exclaimed Gadd. “Hey, Grace—you’ll never guess who came knocking while you were battling that Possessor.”_ **

**_“Who?” asked Grace._ **

**_“Why, no one else but Mr. Butter himself,” said Gadd. “Now, at first, I didn’t know if I wanted to let him in. But then there was that look in his eye, and I figured, let bygones be bygones. He’s worried about you, you know.”_ **

**_“Well, you can tell him to breathe now,” said Grace. “Is—Gavin with him?”_ **

**_“Yes, he is. He’s just looking around at these gizmos he’s never seen before. One of these days, I’m gonna show him around the place.”_ **

**_“Tell my two boys that I love them, and I’ll see them soon,” said Grace._ **

**_“All righty. It’s not gonna be easy, but I’ll try to bring you out of that horrible illusion! Pixelshifter, this one is crucial! Don’t fail me now!”_ **

**_I felt the sensation of being disassembled into pixels, floating through cyberspace, and then being pulled—somewhere._ **

**_When we landed, we were in anywhere BUT the Bunker. Just a dark room with a purple-spiraled floor. We hopped to our feet and scanned our surroundings. As far as the eye could see—nothingness._ **

**_“Where are we?” asked Grace._ **

**_Cackling sounded, echoing around us. I broke out into a cold sweat, and Grace was obviously trying to hold it together. Multitudes of windows opened, a familiar silhouette flying back and forth. I think I dizzied myself looking around at those windows. Then, the windows disappeared, leaving us in darkness once again._ **

**_My stomach was nearly liquid._ **

**_“Look at me,” Grace was saying. “Look at me.”_ **

**_I obliged._ **

**_“I’ll tell you what we’re_ ** **not _gonna do. We’re not gonna panic,” she said. “We’re gonna find a way out of this place.”_**

**_I nodded shakily._ **

**_Then, we saw a painting across from us. As we approached it, we saw that it was the painting we were searching for._ **

**_“Mario…” I breathed, reaching for the portrait._ **

**_It disappeared, and in its place was the reviled Boo King!_ **

**_I jumped back, spooked._ **

**_“Now, what do we have here?” asked the villain I hoped never to see again. “Why, if it isn’t my old pal Luigi! Or is it Baby Luigi? I can’t tell the difference.”_ **

**_“What do you want with us, King Boo?” Grace sharply demanded of him._ **

**_“I’m just getting to that part, Mrs. B,” chuckled King Boo. “Remember when you trapped me in a painting for all eternity? Good times.”_ **

**_“Indeed,” I said. “I was also hoping that you’d, I dunno,_ ** **stay _there.”_**

**_“Well, guess what—I GOT OUT!” snapped King Boo. “And now—I’m painting this town red!”_ **

**_“You were responsible for this mess, weren’t you?” asked Grace._ **

**_“Smart girl—I was the one who broke the Dark Moon,” gloated the king. “This power-enhancing jeweled crown of mine made it easy. And now that every ghost in Evershade Valley is under my control, it’s time to take my rightful place as supreme ruler of your world! You—that annoying scientist, that family of gym proprietors, your friends and everyone you’ve ever loved will look great hanging from the wall of my throne room.”_ **

**** **Dio! _He knew about Josh and Julian, after all!_**

**_“And who knows? Regarding all of those gorgeous-looking people in your lives, I just might let my faithful minions [bleep] them. Every. Last. One. And then I’ll let my allies [bleep] them while you_ ** **watch _. And after that, when they’ve become shells of their former selves and lost the will to fight, you will know that your debt has been paid.” King Boo let out a sadistic cackle._**

**_I narrowed my eyes at him. “Not if we can help it!” I vowed._ **

**_“You’re not getting near my son!” hissed Grace. “C’mon, L! Let’s take this b—d down!”_ **

**_And thus, our final battle began._ **

**_Our opponent opened the fight by slamming himself onto the platform, causing a shockwave and sending three spiked balls crashing down. But he’d also act like any old Boo, covering his face whenever we looked at him. We used this to our advantage, shining our flashlights in his face when he was directly under one of his own weapons._ **

**_BOOM! One spiked ball landed right on him, disorienting him and allowing us to move in, pushing the Poltergust as hard as it could go to vacuum him up._ **

**_Just as we sucked him up, King Boo pulled himself free and glared at us before slamming down on the platform, tilting it and sending us sliding into a mansion hallway. He then made us run through an obstacle course as he rolled in pursuit of us, collecting some treasure along the way. But our priority was to avoid running into obstacles and not get flattened. Wow, he must’ve seen_ ** **Raiders of the Lost Ark _!_**

**_A spring catapulted us out of the hallway and onto another platform. Our foe used his magical crown to try and trip us up with sand, ice and spiked patches, and he also shocked all but one square of the platform. After this attack, the cycle repeated twice more._ **

**_With each cycle, however, King Boo’s attacks grew more lethal, but we simply refused to die by his hand. Here I was, in unfamiliar territory, with an auburn-haired mother of a soon-to-be-eight-year-old son as my sole companion, fighting it out with someone more dangerous than the Koopa King! I looked into his eyes and saw that he’d gone completely off his rocker. Somehow, he knew about Josh and his family—even Jasmine. Right now, there could be Boos on their way to get them. And what King Boo said he’d let his minions and allies do with them—he’d have no qualms over having that done to a sixteen-year-old while making me and Grace watch. The mere thought, combined with the image of Mario immobilized in a monochrome portrait, caused my fire to grow, and I tightened my grip on the Poltergust’s nozzle, glaring malevolently at the master of illusions._ **

**_“This is no time to get angry,” Grace whispered in my ear. She’d probably felt my grip tighten. “Don’t give him what he wants.”_ **

**_I nodded, breathed and silently recited my mantra as King Boo’s hate-made eyes bore into us._ ** **Do it for him. Do it for him. Do it for him.**

**No. Do it for THEM.**

**_Grace and I looked King Boo straight in the eyes and blinded him with our flashlight beams. And then, one of his spiky balls flattened him. Again, we let the Poltergust rip, but he kept trying to free himself by slamming on the floor again, and he also yanked us toward the other two spiky balls rolling around._ **

**_“You almost have him,” said a voice. “Push, Luigi. Push, push, push…”_ **

**_Was I going mad? Mario was completely frozen in that portrait, unable to…_ **

**_“No, you’re not going crazy. There are things about our bond that King Boo failed to consider.”_ **

**_The voice whispered from all around the arena, and I glanced at Grace to check if she could hear it, too. She could._ **

**_“My body may be in this painting, but my mind roams free,” Mario’s voice explained. “In my mind, I can see you. You’re hurt, stuck in a strange place—but you’re still fighting. King Boo’s giving you everything, but you’re still fighting. I have faith in you, Bro. I had faith in 2001, and I have faith now. And because of this, King Boo can’t frighten me. Because in spite of your fears, you’ll fight for me. You’ll die for me. You’ll come for me all the same. You can’t give up now.”_ **

**_Grace and I planted our feet and held fast to the vacuum’s nozzle, pulling it in the opposite direction King Boo was trying to go. His HP was three-quarters of the way depleted, and as such, he was resisting harder than ever. I tasted the sweat rolling down my face and into my mouth, mixing with blood. My arms trembled with the effort I was putting in, but thanks to Grace, I was able to keep the vacuum steady._ **

**_“Keep going,” Mario’s voice whispered. “Keep going…”_ **

**_And that’s just what we did, giving the vacuum one final surge._ **

**_“You…” I vowed to our rival. “…will never—hurt anyone—again!”_ **

**_On that declaration, Grace and I sent the King of all Boos into the confines of the Poltergust 5000. Only his power-enhanced gem was left behind._ **

**_We stood there for a moment or so, catching our breath and composing ourselves from the grueling fight. Then, we walked over to the gem and picked it up._ **

**_“We—won,” Grace said softly. “Wow—we won!”_ **

**_We high-fived, and then I did a little victory dance before triumphantly holding up the gem. “Yeah! We did it!”_ **

**_Then, Grace and I were sent out of that nightmarish dimension and into the Treacherous Mansion’s terrace. Once we re-oriented ourselves, my eye caught Mario’s portrait._ **

**_“Mario!” I cried, running toward him, tenderly touching the canvas. “I’m gonna get you out of there! Somehow…”_ **

**_I turned as Gadd, Becky, Roland and Gavin pixelated in._ **

**_Grace cried out in delight and rushed into her estranged hubby’s arms._ **

**_“Mom!” shouted Gavin, joining his parents. “You’re all right!”_ **

**_“When the Dark Moon piece reached the Bunker and not you…” said Roland._ **

**_Grace shushed him. “It’s over,” she said quietly. “It’s over.”_ **

**_“Gavin and I almost lost you—I blame myself…”_ **

**_“You’ll never lose me. You have my word,” promised Grace._ **

**_Becky and Gadd walked up to me._ **

**_“We’re glad you’re safe, L,” said Becky. “Now, about your brother…”_ **

**_“Use your Dark-Light. Just like with my Toad assistants!” added Gadd._ **

**_Grace and her family stood back and watched as I shone the Dark-Light on Mario’s painting._ **

**_And then Mario fell out of the portrait, landing ungracefully on his face. He’d hardly pulled himself up when I dropped to my knees before him and took him into my arms._ **

**_“Mario…” I uttered, breaking down into grateful sobs._ **

**_“Luigi…” he whispered, quickly returning my embrace. “You’ve done it again. You saved my life. Way to go—you’re number one!”_ **

**_“I—did it?” I sniffled._ **

**_“Yes, you did,” smiled Mario._ **

**_I sobbed profusely, holding him close. No one would ever do something like this to him again._ **

**_The Toad assistants Grace and I had freed earlier now pixelated onto the scene, each holding a Dark Moon piece, except the Toad in the front, who held two pieces. The lead Toad approached me and handed me one of the pieces. I looked to Mario, Gadd, Becky and Grace for guidance, and they nodded. Sighing in relief that this mess was finally over, I walked over to join the Toads._ **

**_We stood in a circle and held out the Dark Moon pieces, which began to glow brightly. Then, we let go of the pieces and watched them float into the sky, reassembling into the shape of a crescent moon. The newly-repaired Dark Moon then grew back to its original size before swooping back up into its rightful place in the star-studded sky, releasing an aura of purple light as it did._ **

**_Grace, Roland, Gavin and Mario walked over to join me, my bro slinging an arm round my shoulders. Gadd pressed a button on a remote control, and within seconds, we were all joined by the ghosts of Evershade Valley. With the Dark Moon restored, they were their friendly selves once again. They wasted no time scooping us up, carrying us around and playing with us._ **

**_Then, Polterpup slowly walked up to me, looking chastened. However, a big smile broke out on my face. “Come here, doggie,” I said, forgiving the spectral pooch._ **

**_Joyfully, Polterpup leaped into my arms and gave my face a hearty lick._ **

**_“Aw—he likes you,” cooed Becky as she and Gadd looked on._ **

**_Mario was positively beaming. “That’s my bro!” he said._ **

**_I blushed. “Th-thanks, Mario,” I mumbled._ **

**_Then, a Greenie set up a camera as everyone gathered together in the Terrace._ **

**** **Why not? _I thought._**

**_The Greenie motioned for us to say cheese, and then we all leaped high in the air, striking a pose._ **

**_At the beginning of this entry, I mentioned that this latest ghostly adventure changed me. And it did. It really did. The Dark Moon’s power showed me that not all ghosts are ill-tempered or out to hurt us. They could actually be quite playful. I’ve resolved to spend more time here in Evershade Valley, helping Gadd with his research. Because I’m not so afraid of ghosts anymore. I’m still a bit skittish around them, but I’m not gripped by paralyzing fright each time I see one. How shall I say it—I’ve come to keep an open mind when it comes to the paranormal._ **

**_Please excuse the paw prints all over these pages. My Polterpup is anxious for a cuddle. I guess here is a great place to end this entry, anyway. Besides, I’ve got to tell the rest of my friends that I’m a proud supernatural pup owner!_ **

**_Luigi_ **

**2 April 2013**

**MK**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Gavin’s eighth birthday party was held today, and as a gesture of conciliation, Roland invited me to volunteer. I guess he owes me for keeping Grace safe during our adventure that night. Of course, Grace didn’t just automatically take him back after all was said and done. The two would celebrate their son’s birthday together and then—only God would know._ **

**_I was just as popular as the birthday boy, by the way, perhaps even more. Most of them are playing the new_ ** **Luigi’s Mansion _game which was released shortly after my second encounter with King Boo. That’s right—I faced him down twice, and I survived. When the guests asked me about it, I was honest. Yes, the Master of Illusions unnerved me. Yes, I nearly lost it and felt to urge to turn back several times. But it was Grace who kept me in the game, along with reminders of the person I wished to be. I was tired of being seen as cowardly. And so, I’d kept going. Now, I’m glad I did._**

**_After cake and presents, I introduced the guests to my Polterpup. He was already tamed and housebroken, smiling and inviting everyone to rub his belly before curling onto my lap. He was also pretty mushy with Grace, and seeing that Mario and I could be sent on an “adventure” at any moment, I started thinking that we could come to an arrangement—_ **

**_But we’d discuss that later. Grace had more important things requiring her attention._ **

**_“I hope we all can start fresh,” said Roland as the party wound down._ **

**_“I hope so, too,” I said, even though he’d said something along those lines before._ **

**_But come on. I’m not like that. In my opinion, life is too short to hold grudges. With time, I’ll forgive Roland. But I’ll never look at him the same way again. Whether or not Grace takes him back isn’t up to me. However, a small part of me hopes that she doesn’t._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**7 April 2013**

**MK**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Today, I received a card from Master Hand. He wrote that he hoped I’m enjoying my special year, and that he and CH look forward to seeing me at the fourth tournament. Speaking of which, most of the veterans have been invited back. Unfortunately, Wolf, Snake and the Ice Climbers wouldn’t be returning. But Dr. Mario, after sitting out Brawl, would once again join the fighters! Later in the year, we’d all get wind of any newcomers to the tournament. But it’s shaping up to be a good crowd already._ **

**_It appears that Grace has made her decision. She sent me a photo of herself and Roland with a Greenie dressed up like Dr. Freud. It was both funny and touching at the same time, but I think they need an actual therapist to work past the kinks in their marriage. Unless the photo was her way of telling me that they’d already sought counseling._ **

**_Either way, I wish them the best._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**18 June 2013**

**Pi’illo Island**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_After all of the drama of the first part of this year, Mario, Peach and I are taking a well-earned vacation. Our destination, Pi’illo Island, is ruled by the benevolent Prince Dreambert, who had gone missing at the time of our arrival. The inhabitants look like talking pillows, and the names of the landmarks and attractions have something to do with sleep. One would say that this island has a—dreamy—quality about it._ **

**_Aside from this weird dream I had about a nightmarish, bat-shaped creature, it was a relatively smooth trip. Our old friend, Starlow, even met us at the terminal! Now, I’m settled into my hotel room, ready to experience what this island has to offer._ **

**_I’ll be sure to attach pictures!_ **

**_Luigi_ **

**25 June 2013**

**Dream World**

**Dear Diary,**

**When we saw him in front of us, the first thing we did was hug him. We really, really didn’t want to let him go. He’s our brother. We have to protect him.**

**We’re glad we came across this diary, but these pages are hardly enough to write everything down, everything about our love for Mario, everything about how we want to help him. And we CAN help him. We are everything we’ve always wanted to be, and we can do anything. An obstacle blocking Mario? We can simply blow it away. A chasm he can’t clear with his jumps? We can help him across. Enemies confront him, but we can use our power to give him an extra “oomph” for his jumps and other attacks.**

**There are many of us, and we can multiply, too. We’ll form into a large ball that Mario can kick into his enemies. We’ll stack up for miles to slam down on those who dare harm our brother. We’ll jump onto Mario’s hammer to create a bigger, more powerful hammer. We’ll make our fire burn bright with a giant fireball. We’ll form a wall around enemies, where Mario can launch us into them. And we’ll form ourselves into a tornado, swallowing up hordes of foes.**

**Nobody messes with our big bro. Because if they do, then they’re in for a world of pain.**

**Dreamy Luigi**

**26 June 2013**

**Dream World**

**Dear Diary,**

**We freed Prince Dreambert from the Nightmare Chunks today. He told us about the nightmarish Antasma, who’s after the Dark Stone to fulfill his nefarious desires. The Pi’illo had trapped him in the Dream World, but he’d escaped by destroying the Dark Stone. Any Pi’illo soul hit by a Nightmare Chunk will be instantly trapped. Trapped—we can’t let that happen to Mario. Not again, not again!**

**No—we can’t let anyone or anything take Mario from us. He’s safest with us. He knows that we won’t let him down. And he won’t let us down, either, right? Right? He’ll let us come along on his adventures, right? He won’t leave us behind again, right? We really want Mario to bring us with him; he won’t last very long by himself. Please understand, Mario. We want to help!**

**Dreamy Luigi**

**28 June 2013**

**Dream’s Deep**

**Dear Diary,**

**We can’t find him. We can’t find our Big Bro. Where did he go? Where is he headed? We have to find him. Big Bro, we’re coming! You have to—**

**Please, Big Bro, you have to take us with you! Please! You have to! BIG BROOOO!**

**It’s probably dangerous ahead! You may not be able to come back. We can bring you back, Big Bro.**

**You’re cool, Big Bro. You’re so cool.**

**Yes. Our bro is the best! He rocks! And we wanna be like him! We’ve always wanted to be like him…**

**Hey, Big Bro! We fight ghosts, remember? We’re not clumsy!**

**Big Bro—Big Bro—please—**

**We don’t know what’s up ahead—maybe you can leave if you jump towards that light—**

**Big Bro—**

**It’s your choice—**

**Luigi—will follow you.**

**And before you go—we wanna tell you something—**

**We’re all here for you, Bro. Always.**

**Always…**

**Dreamy Luigi**

**1 July 2013**

**Dreamy Dozing Sands**

**Dear Diary,**

**This—this robotic drill—thing—who is this? Why does it want to hurt our Bro? We can’t let it hurt our Bro! Our Big Bro’s in danger! He needs us!**

**And so we join together, and then we grow—and grow until we’re about as tall as the—thing—threatening Mario. But this new form is quite scary to us—until we see Mario hopping his way up, and so we hoist him to safety atop our hat.**

**Hold on. We have a giant drill to fight.**

**Dreamy Luigi**

**2 July 2013**

**Dream World**

**Dear Diary,**

**We grew giant twice more today. First, against an actual MOUNTAIN that tried to mow down Mario. We took care of that fiend with a sound hammer whack and then glared at them, defying them to do their best. Oh, yes—we chiseled that f—ing mountain down to size with our hammer and our jumping ability, and to finish the job, we put Mario on a star-shaped discus and then flung him toward said mountain’s weak point.**

**With each fight, we’re getting used to our giant form. You don’t wanna [bleep] with us when we’re in our giant form. On second thought, go ahead and [bleep] with us if you’re feeling good, but DO NOT, under any circumstances, [bleep] with our bro. Our hammer will smash you into little bits, as the mountain and an attacker known as Earthwake found out the hard way.**

**We don’t sleep; we just lay there and think about how much Mario means to us. How he’s our focal point. How we want to be like him, how we look up to him and how we’re always confined to his shadow. And does it really matter that we’re in his shadow? Sometimes it does, and we want to prove we can step up and wear the hero’s mantle. And sometimes it doesn’t, and we want nothing more than to fight at his side.**

**Dreamy Luigi**

**5 July 2013**

**Dreamy Somnom Woods**

**Dear Diary,**

**What don’t they get about “Nobody messes with our Bro”? The Zeekeeper was obviously late to the party, and his first action was to barrel at Mario! Granted, he was trying to break the Zee Egg, but still! Seeing the look on Mario’s face as the Zeekeeper bore down on him galvanized us into action. We protected Mario from the initial charge by forming a sturdy wall of us around him, and then we assumed our giant form, leaped on the Zeekeeper’s head and thrashed him into submission. That’s four giant battles under our belt. Dreambert got the Zeekeeper to cooperate by explaining the situation to him, but we’re not becoming his friend anytime soon.**

**Dreamy Luigi**

**6 July 2013**

**Koopa’s Dream World**

**Dear Diary,**

**This is it. The fight against the one villain who’s made Mario’s life unbearable for nearly twenty-eight years. We’ve infiltrated his dreams, and now he’s facing us as a towering giant. But he’s not the only one who can grow giant.**

**We look at Mario, clasp his hand and understand what we have to do. Trillions of us emerge, trillions and trillions of us, joining together and growing taller—taller—taller, chanting Mario’s name like our mantra as we form into a giant stories high, ready to help our Bro beat this menace. And we’ll defeat Koopa together—with our bro!**

**Dreamy Luigi**

**9 July 2013**

**Koopa’s Dream World**

**Dear Diary,**

**Today, we confronted the bat creature from our dreams. Antasma. But in our dream, Mario defeated him effortlessly. Because Mario can defeat** **anyone effortlessly. He’s that good. It appeared that he and Koopa had an alliance going, but Koopa must’ve remembered Fawful and decided to pull one over on the Bat King! Unfortunately, Koopa would have to wait. Antasma was the more dangerous of the two. And so, we fought him. And we won.**

**Antasma attacked Mario by putting him to sleep and then infiltrating his dreams. He also tried to use us as a human shield. And Mario’s eyes flashed and burned whenever the fiendish bat did the latter. Our tactics were mainly defensive for this fight, guarding Mario, keeping him safe, keeping Antasma from intruding his dreams. And whenever he managed to down Mario, we gave him a vicious, punishing smackdown.** **Nobody, and we mean NOBODY, messes with our bro, not even a fearsome bat king.**

**It appears our work is done. We protected Mario during his sojourn through the Dream World, defended him against giants and helped him take down the monster menacing Pi’illo Island. Mario will return to the real world to face down Koopa, and we can finally rest, knowing that our bro will beat him as always and save the day.**

**Dreamy Luigi**

**11 July 2013**

**Pi’illo Island**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Once again, Koopa spoiled our vacation. Well, Antasma did first, but you get the idea. In Koopa’s mind, only_ ** **he’s _allowed to grab Peach, so it didn’t count as a big surprise that he betrayed him in the end._**

**_But what WAS surprising is the fact that I finally became the fighter I knew I could be. I was asleep and adventuring in the Dream World, but I remember each fight vividly. How I defended Mario against raging giant monsters, even though they terrified me. How I summoned the willpower to grow into a giant myself. How my every action was centered around aiding Mario. How, during that fight against the giant Koopa, I looked at Mario and shook his hand, feeling a surging confidence I’ve never truly felt before. By the time the adventure was over, even Koopa was forced to acknowledge me, finally referring to me by my real name instead of “Green ’Stache”._ **

**_Even Peach and Starlow got in on the action by destroying the Dream Stone in an attempt to remove it as Koopa’s leverage. He merely inhaled the shattered pieces, but that still took guts! Wow! After all of that adventuring, we really DO deserve a break!_ **

**_Luigi_ **

**20 July 2013**

**Brooklyn, NY**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Thirty years ago today, Mario and I reported for duty in the sewers of New York City and quickly became known as the two who solved the mysterious clog earlier that year. Thirty years ago, we became plumbers, and we’ve only improved our craft since then. Those were the simpler days, when there were no kingdoms to defend or evil reptilian tyrants to face off against. But if we’d stayed in those simpler times, I wouldn’t have become an expert ghost hunter. I wouldn’t have saved Mario. I wouldn’t have discovered so many things about myself. I wouldn’t have met Daisy and fallen in love. I’d still be a timid regular Giuseppe with phasmophobia._ **

**_We were surprised that Sal recognized us when we toured our old place of business. He was retired, but his children and grandchildren were doing a great job looking after the workers._ **

**_“Wanna go under one last time?” he asked._ **

**_“We’re good,” I laughed. “Has anyone crawled through that pipe yet?”_ **

**_“Y’know—shortly after you two went through it, it just—vanished,” said Sal. “Maybe you two were the ‘chosen ones’ or something. Because you can go between here and that fantasy world any time you like. Wanna catch up later?”_ **

**_“Sure,” we said._ **

**_The three of us had a late afternoon meal at a restaurant we used to frequent when we were still working in those sewers. Sal told us that Chicago’s subway system was doing something special for me. Their L Train was now a “Luigi Train”, painted green with pictures of me posted on the walls. I should ride that train sometime._ **

**_After catching up with Sal, we went to our old apartment, where Mario later surprised me with a cake._ **

**_“Happy plumber-versary, Bro,” he said._ **

**_“Happy plumber-versary to you, too,” I replied._ **

**_Here’s to the next thirty years!_ **

**_Luigi_ **

**25 August 2013**

**MK**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Mario was away on some unspecified business, so it was just me, Peach, Yellow Toad and Blue Toad sitting around in her castle, enjoying a rare quiet moment. This moment was broken when Koopa, having recovered from his latest throwdown with us, and his forces attacked and pulled another “all your base are belong to us” stunt, casting me and my Toad companions out into Acorn Plains. While picking ourselves up, we met a purple guy named Nabbit who offered to tag along with us. We decided that we could use an extra member of our team and let him in._ **

**_Looks like it’s up to me to take on the role Mario has mainly played during these rescue missions. Here I go!_ **

**_Luigi_ **

**9 September 2013**

**MK**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_I found myself slipping into Mario’s role relatively quickly, helping my companions negotiate the toughest terrain we’ve ever encountered. This go-round introduced semi-solid platforms which rocked up and down, and I had to keep my footing as I hopped from platform to platform. My high jumps, as well as my newly-acquired skill of scuttle-jumping (paddling my legs in midair), came into play here, and both adult and baby Yoshis arrived to assist us, as well. They were surprised that Mario wasn’t present, and I had to explain to him that he was away on business. Which begged the question—was it all a setup by Koopa?_ **

**_For the first time, I led my Toad compadres on an epic quest across land, sea and sky, showing them that I could hold my own against enemies and bosses, even without Mario. I sang along to the tunes playing on my phone, opting for a playlist filled with my favorite hits from 1983 as well as listening to current chart-toppers. When my phone was charging, or in situations when I needed my ears open, I told raunchy jokes to the Toads and Nabbit. Sometimes, they got the punchline. Other times, I had to explain it to them. It always gave them a good laugh, alleviating the situation. Along with the usual bricks and power-ups, we’d hit red blocks with an “M” on them, reverting the physics to those of our past adventures. The airship bosses and the Koopalings sneered over Mario’s absence, but they weren’t sneering for long._ **

**_When we reached Peach’s castle, those dark red-violet clouds were swirling in the sky, and everything was surrounded by lava. Koopa was already waiting for us, smirking as we confronted him on the bridge._ **

**_“This is gonna be easy,” he said before charging at us._ **

**_I directly engaged Koopa, distracting him long enough for the Toads and Nabbit to reach the other side. Once I stunned my foe with a good punch, I leaped across, hitting the switch that would destroy the bridge._ **

**_“Way to go, Luigi!” cheered Blue Toad._ **

**_“We’re not done yet, though,” I cautioned._ **

**_The four of us ran out onto the outer balcony and saw Peach at the window. Her golden hair slightly disarrayed, light sweat on her brow, cheeks flushed._ **

**_“Luigi!” she cried, waving. Even_ ** **she _sounded surprised._**

**_“Don’t worry!” I called to her. “I’m gonna…”_ **

**_BJ’s familiar laugh interrupted me, and I saw him ride in with his Junior Clown Car._ **

**_“Guess what?” he crowed. “The other Koopalings and I got invited to the upcoming Smash tournament along with Papa! Here’s a little sampling of what’s to come!”_ **

**_With a roar, a now super-sized Koopa crash-landed on his feet in front of me. But I stood there, unfazed, as father and son prepared to attack together._ **

**_“Remember what you did last time!” Peach exclaimed._ **

**_“Look away, Mama,” BJ said to her without taking his eyes off of me._ **

**_“For the last time, I’m_ ** **not _your Mama!” huffed Peach._**

**_Nabbit, Yellow Toad, Blue Toad and I knocked BJ out of his vehicle and piloted it over to his dear old King Dad, using it to perform a Ground Pound. We did this twice more, evading fiery projectiles, and then the battle was won._ **

**_“Just you wait until the tournament!” cried BJ before fleeing._ **

**_Victoriously, we raced into Peach’s room, where she was now seated on her bed, fixing her hair._ **

**_“Peach,” I gasped. “Are you okay?”_ **

**_“As okay as I’ll ever be, I guess,” she replied, sliding one last hairpin into place._ **

**_Then, she slid off the bed and glided toward me. “Thank you, Luigi,” she said, kissing me lightly on the nose._ **

**_“You’re welcome,” I said._ **

**_The Toad retainers raced into the room. “Hey, M—Luigi?! What happened? Where’s…?”_ **

**_I rolled my eyes. “Mario’s fine,” I said, “and so are we.”_ **

**_“So—you saved Peach?” they asked._ **

**_“I did—with some help,” I said humbly._ **

**_Silence. Then—_ **

**_“Hey! Let’s hear it for Luigi!” shouted a Toad._ **

**_And they all cheered._ **

**_For once in my life, I was getting the fanfare and acknowledgement I’d labored so hard to receive. For once, the post-rescue party was held in my honor, and I got to cut the first slice of cake. For once, I was in the spotlight._ **

**_And once Mario came back, things would probably shift back to the status quo. That was alright. Because I don’t ask for that much recognition. I only want an equal slice of the pie._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**22 November 2013**

**Super Bell Hill**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Earlier tonight, Peach, Toad, Mario and I were enjoying the fireworks at the Thanksgiving Festival when we came across a strange pipe. Sound familiar? Only this time, it wasn’t a green Warp Pipe, but a clear one, and it was leaning off to one side. Mario and I sprang into action, whipping out our tools and fixing the pipe so that it stood upright. When the pipe was repaired, all manners of goodies and power-ups gushed out of it. It was almost as if we’d struck oil._ **

**_To our surprise, a fairy-like creature wearing a green dress shot out of the pipe. She looked footsteps away from panic._ **

**_“Hey,” I called. “Are you okay?”_ **

**_“Wh-what is this place?!” asked the fairy._ **

**_“You’re in the Mushroom Kingdom,” said Peach. “I’m their ruler.”_ **

**_“I’m a ruler, too!” cried the fairy, “along with six others. There are seven Sprixie Princesses in total!”_ **

**_“Sprixie Princesses?” repeated Mario._ **

**_“That’s where we’re from—the Sprixie Kingdom!” explained the Sprixie Princess._ **

**_“There’s another kingdom down this pipe?” I asked. “This isn’t the first time this happened to us. Twenty-eight years ago, Mario and I were just ordinary plumbers from Brooklyn when we crawled through a pipe and, well…” I gave my companions a loving look. “The rest is history.”_ **

**_“Brooklyn, huh?” questioned the Sprixie Princess. “The Dodgers are from there, right?”_ **

**_“They were, but they moved to L.A.,” I said._ **

**_“Oh. That’s good to know,” said the Sprixie Princess, “but we’ll discuss that later. Something—horrific—is happening in the Sprixie Kingdom!”_ **

**_We listened intently._ **

**_“There’s this turtle-dragon hybrid who just burst in without so much as a by-your-leave! His minions pillaged and plundered and—did other stuff, while he started plucking my Sprixie co-rulers one by one! I managed to get out of Dodge to find help and—maybe you can help us!”_ **

**_“Turtle-dragon hybrid?” asked Peach. “I know who you’re talking about. His name is King Koopa.”_ **

**_“This—King Koopa—gives you problems, too?” asked the Sprixie Princess._ **

**_Peach nodded. “Every Tuesday or Friday or both, he comes in, trashes the kingdom a little and grabs me. We call it Taken Tuesday or—ahem. Luckily, I have two people I can rely on.” She indicated me and Mario._ **

**_“Oh—hey,” blushed the Sprixie Princess when she looked at us. “You’ve fought this Koopa before?”_ **

**_We nodded._ **

**_“Great! Maybe you can send him packing out of our kingdom!” she cried._ **

**_At that moment, Koopa emerged from the pipe. “I heard someone mention me!” he guffawed._ **

**_Mario and I instinctively leaped in front of Peach._ **

**_“Nah, you’re good, Peachy,” smirked Koopa. “I’ve moved on to greener pastures.” As he spoke, he held out a jar containing a royally p—ed off Sprixie Princess._ **

**_“Let me out of here, you f—ing psycho!” she cried, banging on the jar._ **

**_Koopa just laughed. “Feisty—just like my favorite peachy princess. I like these Sprixie Princesses already! Listen, I’d love to stay and chat, but I have a new kingdom to conquer and rule. See ya later, alligators!” Still laughing, he disappeared down the Clear Pipe, taking the Sprixie Princess with him._ **

**_“Get back here!” shouted Peach, clamoring over the Clear Pipe’s lip and leaping down._ **

**_Mario, Toad and I exchanged a look before the three of us leaped into the pipe after her—Mario first, Toad second and me last. And as we rode down that pipe, Peach’s skirt billowed up around her. Let’s just say that—Mario didn’t really mind._ **

**_The Clear Pipe deposited us here—Super Bell Hill. True to its name, there are bells scattered all over the place. Maybe these bells can help us find and save the Sprixie Princesses._ **

**_Hey! Remember the dream Mario told me about 25 years ago? About the four of us going on an adventure to stop a supervillain? I guess that dream is finally a reality!_ **

**_I’ll let you know how things turned out!_ **

**_Luigi_ **

**6 December 2013**

**Sprixie Kingdom**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Those Bells we found had turned us into kitty cats! I lost track on how many times we got to scamper and pounce like little kittens and scale up walls. It was a welcome change from the times we had to hop across large gaps in platforms. In our cat forms, we could dash faster, as well. Not to mention that our cat forms were super-cute! Cat Mario had golden fur, I had green fur, Cat Peach had pink fur and Toad had blue fur. While equipped with a Super Bell, we couldn’t resist acting like cats, either, playfully pouncing on and roughhousing with each other as well as with enemies, getting distracted by and chasing after butterflies and birds and absentmindedly licking our fur._ **

**_But we utilized other power-ups, as well, like the Super Leaf, the Super and Mega Mushrooms, the Fire Flower and the Boomerang Flower. Also returning were the Invincibility Star and the Invincibility Leaf. Sometimes, we could wear Cannon Boxes or ? Blocks on our heads, and with the Lucky Cat power-up, we could turn into a Golden Cat Statue to defeat enemies. For situations requiring stealth, there was a mask which disguised us as a Mushroom Defector. But the coolest of the new power-ups was the Double Cherry, allowing us to create clones of ourselves. These clones collected coins, completed side-quests and explored otherwise difficult-to-access areas. Grabbing more Double Cherries made more clones, but for some reason, we were able to tell which of our companions was the real deal and which ones were merely clones._ **

**_Then, there was Plessie. In certain beach areas, Plessie invited us to hop on their back and give us a ride. Riding on them was like being on a flume ride at an amusement park, sailing down inclines, splashing into the sun-sparkled waters, even going underwater at several points. Plessie expertly guided us past crowds of enemies and obstacles while we hung on and enjoyed the ride, yelling out with delight. And the best part—Plessie ferried us from the start of the course to the finish free of charge, although they_ ** **did _appreciate the tips we offered them._**

**_Long story short, the four of us ventured throughout the Sprixie Kingdom, fighting a boss at the end of each castle and freeing a Sprixie Princess held within. It was quite refreshing to see Peach equipped with a power-up, shooting fireballs and defeating enemies alongside us. She was sick and tired of always needing rescue, and it showed. When we were in our Cat Forms, we were unable to listen to our music, as we couldn’t hold our phones properly with paws. But when we were equipped with other power-ups, those moments were fair game for jamming to our favorite tunes._ **

**_After we liberated a red Sprixie Princess, Koopa showed up and revealed his scheme—he wanted to use the Sprixie Princesses to power his very own theme park! Then, he undid some of our hard work by grabbing all seven Sprixie Princesses in a large jar and escaping, with us giving chase._ **

**_“Frankly, I liked him better when he was crushing on me,” mused Peach._ **

**_The final showdown took place in a glittery world with neon lights, simply known as World Koopa. Koopa greeted us by taking a Super Bell and pinning it onto his spiked collar turning him into a—tiger? He_ ** **looked _like a tiger, or a very large cat. But he was unbelievably_ adorable _!_**

**_He was a deadly kind of adorable, but adorable nonetheless. Earlier in our journey, he’d fought us in a pimped-out ride we’d never seen him in before. Maybe after losing to us for so long, he’d decided to step up his game. He was starting to take both of us seriously. In my opinion, that’s both a good AND bad thing._ **

**_We dodged his swiping attacks and dove into a Clear Pipe which took us to the top of a building. As Koopa pursued, he wolfed down a few Double Cherries and spawned numerous clones of himself that attacked us at every turn. But our swiftness won the day, and we soon found the real Koopa, perched atop a large POW block, holding the large jar containing the seven Sprixie Princesses. They pounded furiously but futilely on the glass, yelling muffled reproaches and obscenities at their captor—and then yelling muffled encouragement to us as we reached the top of the building. As the Koopa clones closed in on us, we took turns striking the POW block again and again and again._ **

**_And with the last hit, Koopa was launched high into the air, losing his grip on the jar. Using their magic, the Sprixie Princesses shattered their prison and watched as Koopa flew into the distance, a firework in the shape of his face exploding in the night sky._ **

**_The seven Sprixie Princesses cheered and swarmed around us, spewing thanks for freeing them. Peach was blushing at the chance to finally show her heroic side. Then, the Sprixies invited us to spend the night in their kingdom, and we accepted. They threw a thank-you party for us at their castle, where they had a wall of cupcakes instead of a giant cake. Wall of cupcakes—very inventive. Later, the Sprixies got their revenge by trapping Koopa in a giant jar. Let’s see how_ ** **he _likes it._**

**_After the party, I called Josh and his folks, and then Grace and her folks, to tell them about my adventure. By the way, Grace is still staying at the Bunker with Gadd and Becky. She and Roland are finally taking steps to repair their marriage, but she’s still not ready to fall back into his arms. Her guard is still up, as it should be._ **

**_Time to turn in for the night!_ **

**_Luigi_ **

**31 December 2013**

**Peach’s Castle, MK**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Peach has invited the Sprixies to her castle to help ring in the New Year. Around me, Toads and Sprixies alike are interacting with each other, sharing toasts and patiently waiting for the final countdown, where the fireworks will light up the sky and all of our slates will be wiped clean._ **

**_I’m a little sad to see 2013 go. 2013 was the Year of Me, after all. For twelve exciting months, I was the star of the show. The stores were flooded with my own games. There was the_ ** **Luigi’s Mansion _game, the_ Dream Team _game, a spin-off of the original_ Mario Bros _game starring me and a palette swap of me,_ New Super Luigi U _and most recently,_ Dr. Luigi _, a spinoff of the Tetris-style_ Dr. Mario _game. Hands down, 2013 will go down as one of the best years of my life._**

**_But alas, all good things must come to an end. I’ve had my year in the limelight, and now, it’s time for Mario to return as the primary hero while I play his second banana. But that’s okay. 2013 shaped me into a more laid-back, confident person, something bound to remain once the clock strikes midnight and 2014 is ushered in._ **

**_Luigi_ **


	27. They See Me Rolling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Year of Luigi ends, Josh makes a shocking announcement, and someone gets a little too zealous at the summer's kart race.

**3 January 2014**

**MK**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Well—as far as Nintendo’s concerned, it’s still the Year of Me! A few extra months could do me some good. My special year was announced last February, anyway, so it hasn’t officially been a year yet._ **

**_The fourth Smash tournament is scheduled to begin later this year, as early as September. Mario and I are already at work preparing, packing our stuff and sparring together. BJ had already told us that Koopa and the Koopalings had been invited, and we already knew that Peach and most of the veterans, including Dr. Mario, were returning. I’ve gotten cards and gift baskets from the majority of the Smashers, wishing me a happy anniversary and a happier Year of Luigi, and they also made sure to call after my exploits in Evershade Valley, telling me that they hoped to see me back on the battlefield. Luckily, there would be no interruptions like in Brawl._ **

**_But then, there’s still my Final Smash to consider. Now that no more negative feelings are weighing me down, chances are that my Negative Zone won’t be of any use. Good thing I have a backup plan—I just need to bring it to Master Hand’s attention and make a few adjustments, and it’ll be ready to go!_ **

**_I’ll check back later!_ **

**_Luigi_ **

**18 March 2014**

**MK**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_I didn’t get a warning. There was no effort to stop the blow. All I got was a phone call and a blunt announcement: “The Year of Luigi is over.”_ **

**_What can I say? I’ve had a good run last year. Conquering my phasmophobia once and for all, giving King Boo, Antasma and Koopa a run for their money, growing into a giant to protect Mario, leading a mission to rescue Peach. What more could I want now? The only direction available to me is forward, so that’s how I’m moving._ **

**_Hours after the news dropped, calls from Josh, Grace and their families came pouring in. I get that they’re trying to look out for me, but I don’t need to be coddled. I’m fine. I’m really fine. My year is over, but the fourth Smash tournament is about to begin—yet another opportunity to show everyone everywhere what this man in green can do._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**10 April 2014**

**MK**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Close to two years after they first separated, Grace and Roland have reconciled, and the former has moved back in. She was so happy when she called me with the news. Going into counseling was definitely a wise decision on their part. However, they were taking things slowly. Roland had to work to regain his wife’s trust, and Grace had to work to let her hubby back in. By the looks of things, I think they’re going to do it._ **

**_Despite this, I really hope Grace knows what she’s doing. It’s not my call, but I still hope she knows._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**23 April 2014**

**MK**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Josh called me on the phone today, sounding very solemn, and asked me to meet him at his place. I took a Warp Pipe there, and when I arrived, Joan, Jules, Jackie and Jas were there. The mood was very somber, and my first thought was that something terrible had happened._ **

**_“Is everything all right?” I asked._ **

**_“I—don’t know,” said Joan. “Josh…”_ **

**_Josh took his wife’s hands in his. “I’ll do it,” he said. To me, he began, “L—there’s something I have to tell you. My folks know already, but I think they should be here, too.”_ **

**_I sank onto a couch, catching my breath. “What is it, Josh? What happened?”_ **

**_Josh seemed to steel himself before telling me, “I’m—sick, Luigi. Very sick. A few weeks ago, I went to the doctor because I had some discomfort, and—they gave me the news this morning.”_ **

**_“_ ** **Dio! _You don’t mean…” I gasped._**

**_“I’m sorry, L. But the doctor said that I have two to three years at the most,” sighed Josh. “However—I’m not gonna worry about the time I have left. Right now—I’m gonna savor each day given to me.”_ **

**_“He needs us,” Jules said to me, “more than ever. And we’re gonna get him through this, but we need your help. Can we count on you?”_ **

**_“Yes,” I managed to say. “We’re gonna make Josh’s last years the best years ever.”_ **

**_“Don’t worry about whether or not they’re my last years,” said Josh. “When we die, we die. It’s inevitable. But first—we’ll live.”_ **

**_I nodded._ **

**_“But this isn’t a funeral service,” said Josh. “I don’t want anyone weeping over me when the time comes. Just bury me with my ancestors, and instead of mourning for me, celebrate me. It’s the better way to send someone off, don’t you agree?”_ **

**_Silently, we nodded._ **

**_“You’re right,” I said. “We should cherish the days you’re given instead of fretting over the days you have left. But if there’s anything you need—pick up the d—n phone. Please?”_ **

**_“Ah, Luigi,” said Josh. “A true friend to the end.”_ **

**_I still can’t believe it, though. One of my closest friends, a man so spirited and outgoing despite what he’d experienced, is dying. I bore up well until I returned home. And then, I cried._ **

**_But like he said—when we die, we die. But first, we’ll live._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**6 May 2014**

**MK**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Rosalina has joined the Smash roster! And she won’t be fighting alone. One of her Lumas will be by her side on the battlefield. She was relatively composed when she phoned us with the news, but the undercurrent of excitement was in her voice. I was so happy that the tournament had more representatives from the Super Mario universe. And even though they were our enemies, I was a little happy that the Koopalings would have the chance to do battle alongside their dad._ **

**_A lot of Smash-related news has poured in lately. Pikachu happily told us about the new influx of Pokémon joining the tournament’s ranks. Charizard was returning, but as an independent Pokémon, as Red had found success with other Pokémon tournaments. Greninja, the Water-type, was also a newcomer. Again, Mewtwo wouldn’t initially be returning, but the door was always open for him. Also, Lucas hadn’t been invited back, but thanks to social media, he’d be able to keep in touch with Ness._ **

**_From Pit, we learned that the Goddess of Light, Palutena, would join him in this go-round, along with his clone, Dark Pit. Marth informed us that his descendant, Lucina, was the newest Fire Emblem representative, alongside two white-haired mage twins. The brother’s name was Reflet, and the sister’s name was Robin. Still no word yet on Roy._ **

**_“Wow,” I told Mario. “MH is inviting some very interesting characters.”_ **

**_He nodded. “He’s also hinted that he’s inviting more third-party fighters, in addition to Sonic,” he said. “Imagine, the mascots of different video-game companies duking it out!”_ **

**_“Yeah, that would be a sight,” I agreed._ **

**_I wonder who else will receive Master Hand’s invitation…_ **

**_Luigi_ **

**20 May 2014**

**MK**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Our eighth-ever Mario Kart tournament is just around the corner! I’m gonna spend these next few days fixing up my kart and going on practice runs. Historically, I’ve given these kart races my all, but this one’s gonna be_ ** **especially _different. They think that just because my year is over, they can sweep me back under the rug? Oh, no. These Toads haven’t seen anything yet. I’m got going back into the Player Two slot quietly. Nor am I going back into Mario’s shadow quietly. I hope my fellow kart racers are ready, because when race day rolls around, I’m gonna show them exactly why I should still be taken as seriously as Mario, Year of Luigi or otherwise._**

**_Luigi_ **

**30 May 2014**

**MK**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Today’s kart race had memorable turnout. In addition to Mario, Peach, Daisy, Yoshi, Toad, Koopa Troopa, Shy Guy, our baby selves, Koopa, DK, Wario, Waluigi and me, there was Rosalina, Metal Mario, Lakitu, Toadette, Rosalina’s baby self, Pink Gold Peach, the Koopalings and avatars of real-world players, known as Miis. But the purpose of this entry isn’t to tell you about the turnout. It’s to tell you about the race itself._ **

**_Instead of four cups, there were eight cups. The first four: Mushroom, Flower, Star and Special, were composed of entirely new racecourses. The last four: Shell, Banana, Leaf and Lightning, consisted of retro courses. We still had the Shells, Mushrooms, Fire Flowers, Stars, Bloopers, Bob-ombs, Bullet Bills and Lightning as power-ups, but this race introduced the Boomerang Flower, the Piranha Plant, the Super Horn and the Crazy Eight, which gave us eight items to use. However, that isn’t the focal point of my entry, either._ **

**_At 9a.m. sharp, we all lined up for the day’s first race, at Mario Kart Stadium. We started our engines and revved them, waiting for the Lakitu’s stoplight to turn green. And when it finally did, we slammed the pedal to the metal and zoomed off._ **

**_Thus, the fun began._ **

**_Shortly after the first hairpin turn, the race became absolute chaos. Red, Green and Blue Shells slammed hard into drivers. There were screams and curses as karts spun out. More unlucky racers slipped and slid on Banana Peels and careened out of control, allowing other racers to overtake them. Piranha Plants snapped viciously at neighboring karts, and Boomerangs flew straight into faces, sending karts flipping all over the track. Lakitus swarmed the track, and the tracks following this one, with fishing rods in hand, rescuing unlucky racers who’d been sent out of bounds. This time around, one racer took no prisoners. And that racer was—me._ **

**_I smoothly guided my kart away from the chaos I’d created, chest heaving, sweat rolling down my face, chest and back. One hand gripped the wheel tightly, while my other hand gripped a green shell. My stereo was turned up almost to max volume, “Ridin’ Dirty” by Chamillionaire pounding in my ears. And on my face was the most seething and malicious look of bloodlust I’ve ever sported in my life. Never again would I be the meek, cowardly man in green who took everyone’s [bleep] with a smile on my face. On this racing track, I was GOD! I ruled supreme! I would finish first and earn the coveted gold trophy. Once they ate my shells, they’d eat everything they’d said and everything they’d thought about me!_ **

**_Waluigi, my strongest critic, made the mistake of trying to muscle past me. But I didn’t freak out. Methodically, I curled back my arm and let my green shell fly. It hit the rear of Waluigi’s kart with a satisfying CRASH, sending one of the banes of my existence flipping into the air with a pitiful “WAA!” I just rode on past him, giving him a cold look of pure venom._ **

**_And on the final lap, who should dare to throw a shell in my direction than my fame-hogging brother, Mario? His red shell encountered the side of my face, briefly knocking me off course and allowing him to take the lead, laughing. But I smoothly corrected myself, grabbed a Blue Shell and gained on him. I leaned slightly out of my seat, licked my lips, took deadly aim and hurled the shell like a javelin. Mario swore in Italian as the Blue Shell appeared in front of him, seconds before it smashed directly into his handsome face and made his kart backflip. I drilled a baleful look into him as I drove by._ **

**** **That was for the Power Tennis tournament, _I thought._**

**_Race after race, cup after cup, I gave no quarter. Even heavyweights like Koopa, Wario and DK were no match for my racing and shell-throwing skills. Interspersed with the music on my stereo were the sounds of shell on metal, metal on metal and metal on concrete. The_ ** **whoosh _of sparks igniting spilled gas really made my heart pump. My opponents shrieked, prayed aloud and spat invective at me, but not once did I let up, leaving a nightmarish morass of red-orange and black in my wake. Flames licked greedy tongues along wrecked karts as their drivers bailed out, battered bodies helping each other to relative safety. I made them_ remember _me with a menacing glare slicing deep with hate, continuing to fling shells, Banana Peels, Boomerangs and the like and not giving a flying [bleep] who I hit. Glancing up at the stands, I saw the Butters sitting there. Grace, dressed in a black V-neck shirt and blue jeans, had a look of rapt fascination, as did Gavin, wearing a T-shirt, shorts and a baseball cap. But Roland, clad in a white, button-down shirt and black slacks, was paler than the aforementioned article of clothing. He looked_ scared to death _of me. As far as I was concerned, that was a_ good _thing._**

**_Further down, I saw Josh and his family, the former making good on his promise not to let a terminal illness keep him from having fun. He grinned like a fool and waved at me, and Joan raised her drink in a toast. Jules and Jackie waved rally towels while Jas and Jake held up a sign, urging me on. My face softened just a little bit—and then hardened again as I turned my gaze back to the course before me. They looked taken by my king-of-the-road mentality. It was as if they were saying, “We understand. Go a little wild. You’ve earned that right.”_ **

**_So I did._ **

**_And after the race, my blood simmered down, and I smiled and apologized to my fellow racers for giving them such a scare out on the track. They were just as gracious as me, knowing all too well the feeling of blood boiling as they sat in that kart, holding the wheel with one hand while holding an item with the other as your music blared. I made especially sure to hug Mario warmly, to assure him that there were no hard feelings between us. After the awards ceremony, we parted ways, and then I went home and took a nice, cool shower._ **

**_Yet I made something crystal clear today._ **

**_The Year of Luigi was over—but the Era of Luigi had only begun._ **

**_Luigi_ **


	28. A Fourth Smash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fourth Super Smash Bros tournament is underway.

**28 June 2014**

**MK**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_The Butters almost didn’t make it to their tenth anniversary, but here they were! There was no big, splashy party. The couple had an intimate dinner at home and then planned a trip to Isle Delfino. It made sense—after all, it was where they met. In the meantime, Gavin would stay with his grandparents in Los Angeles. And whenever he missed them, they were just a phone call away._ **

**_I still don’t think reconciling with that man was Grace’s best choice, but it’s a choice I’ll respect. When all is said and done, Roland is trying to be a better man, if not for his own sake, then for his son’s. Not that it changes how he treated me back in the day._ **

**_This whole thing has me so confused. I’ll put it aside for later, and then come back to it when my mind has cleared._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**7 July 2014**

**MK**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_There’s more Smash news to share! Let’s start with the best part:_ **

**_I was between clients when Little Mac gave me a buzz._ **

**_“Hey, Mac,” I said._ **

**_“Hey, Luigi,” said Mac. “It’s good to hear your voice.”_ **

**_“It’s good to hear yours,” I said._ **

**_“Hey—remember back in Brawl when I was an Assist Trophy?” asked Mac._ **

**_“Yeah,” I said._ **

**_“Well, my boxing match with DK whetted my appetite,” exclaimed Mac. “I resisted as long as I could, but finally—I submitted an application to Master Hand.”_ **

**_“And…?”_ **

**_“I’m officially a Smasher now!” cried Mac._ **

**_“Oh, my goodness! Mac!” I exclaimed. “That’s wonderful news! I can’t wait to see you on the battlefield! Does—that mean you’re coming out of retirement?”_ **

**_“I retired from the WVBA,” clarified Mac. “I didn’t retire from boxing itself. And I hear that in Smash, you’re less likely to be hit in the head, and the rules are more flexible.”_ **

**_“How about Doc?”_ **

**_“He’ll be there to cheer me on,” said Mac._ **

**_“Somehow, I knew you would join Smash Bros,” I said. “Aw, Mac. This is gonna be epic, two old friends fighting together!”_ **

**_“Guess I’d better start training,” said Mac. “Man, Josh and his folks are gonna be stoked when I tell them!”_ **

**_I decided not to tell him how Josh had fallen ill._ **

**_“Congratulations, Mac,” I said before hanging up._ **

**_Later that day, I was at home when someone knocked on the door. It was Mario, his blue irises dancing._ **

**_“You’re not gonna believe this,” he said when I let him inside. “Mega Man’s joining the tournament!”_ **

**_“Mega Man?” I repeated. “The Super Fighting Robot? Dr. Light’s greatest creation?”_ **

**_Mario nodded excitedly. “Capcom’s poster child is a third-party fighter! I’ve always wanted to test my skills against him!”_ **

**_“All right. So, we’ve got you, Sonic and Mega Man,” I said. “All that’s missing is…”_ **

**_My phone rang._ **

**_“Hold on,” I said to Mario as I answered it._ **

**_“Hi, am I speaking to Luigi?” asked a voice._ **

**_“Yes,” I replied. “Who is this?”_ **

**_“I apologize for disturbing you, but I figured it would be nice to get in touch with a fellow ghost hunter,” said the caller. “Of course, your method of catching them is radically different from mine.”_ **

**_I almost dropped my phone. “You—you’re…” I stammered._ **

**_“That’s right, Luigi. I’m Pac-Man. I hear you liked to play my game in the 80s.”_ **

**_“It’s an honor to finally speak with you, Pac-Man,” I breathed. “How…?”_ **

**_“When I heard about your ghost-hunting exploits, I knew we just_ ** **had _to meet up,” said Pac-Man. “No matter what anyone else tells you, you’re a good man, and a brave one at that. I’ve just been invited to join you—and everyone else—at the most ambitious crossover event in video game history.”_**

**_“Smash Bros?” I asked. “You’re gonna be a Smasher? The face of Bandai-Namco is gonna be a Smasher?”_ **

**_“Indeed,” said Pac-Man, “and I’m happy to know that I’m not the only ghost-fighter in the world. I can’t wait to meet you in person. Maybe—we can do lunch sometime.”_ **

**_“I’d really like that,” I said. “I’ll tell my bro the news, shall I?”_ **

**_“All right,” said Pac-Man. “See you at the tournament!”_ **

**_“Yeah. See ya,” I said before hanging up and turning to Mario._ **

**_“MH has invited Pac-Man—the OG Bane of Ghosts just called me personally!” I told him._ **

**_“_ ** **Mio Dio _! This is incredible!” Mario exclaimed. “Four video game mascots brought together as four major video game companies collide. Now I’m_ really _looking forward to this tournament!”_**

**_Well spoke, Mario. Well spoke._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**19 July 2014**

**MK**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Rounding out Smash 4’s roster were some very interesting characters. First were the Villagers, hailing from the_ ** **Animal Crossing _franchise. Second were two Wii Fit Trainers, the protagonists of the_ Wii Fit _games. Third was Shulk, from the_ Xenoblade _series. The humanoid Miis I first encountered at the kart race would make up the Smash Mansion’s staff and serve as our opponents in Multi-Man events. And perhaps the most unexpected character—the dog and the duck from the Duck Hunt games! MH had really dug into history and obscurity!_**

**_In other news, my performance at our latest kart race has exploded all over the media. Fox 5 News ran a story on my “death stare”. Videos of me at the race, set to “Ridin’ Dirty”, have been posted to YouTube. The glare I fixed my fellow racers has become an Internet sensation. There are jokes about how I’ve finally “snapped” after being in Mario’s shadow for so long. I don’t really mind, though. They can interpret my searing looks however they want._ **

**_Death stare, huh? I like the sound of that. Maybe if those Boos try to antagonize me again, I’ll give them a good death stare and frighten_ ** **them _, for once. In retrospect, I had no idea I could look so intimidating. I was initially surprised by the public’s reception. But I don’t wanna give them the wrong idea. I’m not a psychopath, nor am I a sociopath. I’m actually an affable guy. However, when I’m on the racetrack or on the Smash battlefield—that’s when you need to be careful._**

**_Luigi_ **

**21 August 2014**

**MK**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Our stuff is all packed and ready to go. Less than a month from now, Mario and I, joined by Peach, Koopa, the Koopalings, Wario, Waluigi (as an Assist Trophy) and Rosalina will depart for the Smash Mansion, where we’ll reunite with our Smasher friends and welcome the newbies to the fold. MH had promised more changes to the tournament, in addition to the new faces, and I can’t wait to see what surprises he’ll spring next. But the question remains: did my special year affect how they see me, as it affected how I see myself? And if so, how? And how long would it last?_ **

**_I’ll just have to see._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**13 September 2014**

**Smash Mansion**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_I was the first to rise this morning, jumping into a cold shower and pulling on my clothes. Mario met me outside, and we went to Peach’s castle, where she had muffins, pastries and beverages ready for us. Koopa and his kids were already there, as were Wario, Waluigi and Yoshi. We only needed to wait for Rosalina to arrange her affairs in the galaxies. Our ride wouldn’t be here for another hour, so we weren’t worried._ **

**_Thirty minutes before it was time to leave, Daisy arrived to see me off, looking a little miffed at being snubbed again._ **

**_I took her in my arms. “You’ll get your chance someday,” I assured her, and this made her smile._ **

**_“Have you decided on your new Final Smash?” she asked._ **

**_“It’s a surprise,” I teased, “but I think it’s gonna work better than my first one—and also scare people less.”_ **

**_Rosalina floated in, accompanied by one of her Lumas. “Hey,” she said._ **

**_“Hi, Rosa—you’re just in time,” said Peach. “The Miis should pick us up soon.”_ **

**_When we were informed that our ride was fifteen minutes out, I quickly dove into the men’s room for a tension dump. After washing my hands, I double-checked to see if I had everything. Then, we walked outside the castle to wait, and I gave Daisy a lingering goodbye-for-now kiss._ **

**_“Fight hard,” she said softly._ **

**_“I will,” I promised her._ **

**_This time around, a_ ** **bus _pulled up, the door sliding open and a few Miis stepping out to greet us._**

**_“Whoa,” gasped Mario. “How could MH charter a bus?”_ **

**_The lead Mii smiled. “He’s come a long way,” she said. “Smash is more popular than ever, which means he can get more funding. Hop in.”_ **

**_I kissed Daisy again and boarded the bus with the other_ ** **Mario _representatives. The bus driver rattled off the safety features and precautions, we buckled up, and then off we went to the Smash Mansion, listening to Taylor Swift’s newest CD along the way._**

**_When we arrived at the main entrance, we disembarked, thanked the bus driver and then strode up to that singular window, where another Mii waited._ **

**_“Welcome back,” he said. “Hey, Luigi! Awesome ghost-busting back there!”_ **

**_“Thanks!” I beamed as we proceeded through the doors into the Main Hall._ **

**_All of the invited returnees were already there. As soon as I walked in, they gave me a standing ovation._ **

**_I blushed. “May I inquire as to the occasion?” I asked._ **

**_“You really kicked some [bleep] last year,” said Link. “Respect, L.”_ **

**_Murmurs of agreement._ **

**_“Yeah, uh…” Dorf cleared his throat. “I guess I was wrong about you. You’re not perfect—but nobody really is, are they?”_ **

**_“No,” I said. “They’re not.”_ **

**_“Guess what?” piped up Zel. “Sheik and I are two separate people now.”_ **

**_“Hey, everyone,” said Sheik, suddenly appearing next to Zel._ **

**_“I can choose whether or not I want to fight in my Varia Suit,” said Samus, “and my Final Smash in my Zero Suit is different, too.”_ **

**_“It’s good to be back,” said Dr. Mario. “My Final Smash is—similar to Mario’s, though.”_ **

**_“It doesn’t matter,” said Mario. “Smash just wasn’t the same without you.”_ **

**_“You missed one heck of an adventure, though,” said Fox._ **

**_“I’ve heard,” said Dr. Mario. “This Tabuu—where did he come from?”_ **

**_“He ruled Subspace,” I shrugged, “but we all teamed up and sent him packing.”_ **

**_“Hey—why are we talking about that?” Captain Falcon piped up. “This is a whole new ballgame! The fourth Smash tournament! And MH has assured us that we’ll never get disturbances like that again.”_ **

**_“But look what wouldn’t have happened without that,” said Ness. “Tabuu’s stunt made us realize how much we truly meant to each other. If not for him, we’d still be referring to ourselves as an ‘are’, rather than an ‘is’.”_ **

**_“You’re right,” I told him, “but so is Douglas. Talking about it won’t change the fact that it happened, and it’s time we look forward, rather than backward.”_ **

**_“Good point,” mused Link._ **

**_We sat around with our refreshments, catching up, until the rest of the newcomers arrived._ **

**_“Luigi!” cried Mac, tackling me for a hug._ **

**_“Hey!” I laughed, returning the embrace._ **

**_“So,” said Mac when we separated. “This is Smash Bros.” He nodded. “I like it already.”_ **

**_The Bruiser from the Bronx shook hands with the other Smashers, and then Palutena and Dark Pit walked in._ **

**_“Hi,” said the green-haired Goddess of Light._ **

**_“Lady Palutena,” greeted Pit. “I’d like you to meet my new friends.”_ **

**_Palutena smiled as she exchanged handshakes and hugs with us._ **

**_“C’mon, Pittoo! At least say hello,” Pit coaxed his twin._ **

**_Dark Pit wrinkled his nose. “Don’t call me Pittoo,” he said. “And—hey, guys. I’m Pit’s clone, Dark Pit. You can also call me Kuro, if you wish.”_ **

**_“Good to meet you, Kuro,” we said._ **

**_Lucina, Reflet and Robin group-hugged with Marth and Ike before mingling with us, while Mega Man smiled and went to join Mario and Sonic. Then, I sighted Pac-Man in the crowd._ **

**_“Pac!” I shouted._ **

**_“Luigi!”_ **

**_We shook hands, and then we sat down, trading stories about our ghost-hunting adventures._ **

**_Several Villagers entered in a single-file line, silently offering treats to everyone. Rosalina, BJ and the other Koopalings also began to mingle with the crowd. Then, the Duck Hunt dog sauntered in, the duck perched on his back. Shulk strolled inside with a weird-looking sword on his back The Wii Fit Trainers stepped in with their gym bags. To my surprise, both were barefoot._ **

**_After thirty minutes of socializing and getting to know each other, Master Hand teleported into the hall and got our attention._ **

**_“Smashers,” he boomed._ **

**_“Hello, Master Hand,” we said._ **

**_“Welcome, and in most cases, welcome back to the Smash Bros tournament,” said MH. “Crazy Hand and I have worked very hard to make this gathering the best and biggest one yet. The format of your matches will remain relatively the same, but I’d like to introduce you to some exciting new features._ **

**_“First off, our All-Star Mode will feature the participant fighting the entire roster in chronological order, or in order of their debut in the video game world. Our Trophy Rush will have you punching and kicking your way through boxes to reveal treasures. Our Target Blast involves you launching a bomb into a group of targets and destroying as many as you can in two rounds. In our Smash Run, you and three others will explore a mysterious area for five minutes, earning treasure and stat boosts, before facing off in one big battle, the type which I’ll determine after the five minutes have elapsed. We will have other features, as well—I have decided to wait until later in this tournament to unveil them.”_ **

**_Whispers._ **

**_“Also, a lot of you will have different Final Smashes, and I thank you all for bringing that to my attention,” MH went on. “And I thank you for bringing up your concerns over the security of this tournament following what happened in Brawl. I assure you, after Tabuu’s defeat, I sent him far away, where he can never harm anyone else again.”_ **

**_Applause._ **

**_“Our schedule is still the same. Breakfast will be served at 6:30, and lights-out will be at 10p.m. I still expect you to conduct yourselves appropriately and follow the rules you’ve been given.”_ **

**_“Yes, Master Hand,” we said._ **

**_Then, we lined up—returnees on the left, newbies on the right—and received our room assignments. And I must say—these room are a large advancement from fifteen years ago. USB charging ports, audio jacks, numerous outlets—and flatscreen TVs. Oh, yeah._ **

**_After unpacking, I took a nap, and then a shower, before meeting up with Smashers old and new at the lounge._ **

**_Tomorrow, I dive into Smash 4!_ **

**_Luigi_ **

**14 September 2014**

**Smash Mansion**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_My short-lived year left behind more long-lasting effects than I thought, which showed in my matches. It was the attitude—the confidence—the way I carried myself and viewed myself. In previous tournaments, I was a bit shy and timid when introducing myself. Here—I took initiative and started conversations. And on the battlefield—I was more likely to land the first blow._ **

**_Whereas I used to hang back during free-for-alls, I now adopted a more aggressive stance. I still tried to avoid being cornered by multiple foes, but one could see me in the thick of the fray more often. People took notice of how calm and cool I was as Smashers battled all around me, and I noticed how they took notice. Era of Luigi, folks. Era of Luigi._ **

**_When it came to one-on-ones, I was delighted to notice that I had improved tools in my arsenal. My most significant improvement was my combo ability. Up until now, I’d dealt with limited approach options and bad traction. In Smash 4, I have a reliable combo tool—my down throw. Rather than simply slamming someone down, I Ground-Pounded them. I always wanted to use my Ground-Pound in these tournaments. The throw’s trajectory allowed me to follow up with so many attacks. My favorite follow-up was a flurry of f-airs. Down-throw to f-air was the easiest combo to pull off, and I could simply build from that. Down-throw to f-air, or to Cyclone or into a Super Jump Punch—I could also use my jump-kick, as well. Just hours into the first day of fighting, I quickly became known for my combos._ **

**_All through the day, I battled a generous mix of Smash veterans and newbies. My combo options swiftly blossomed like a little tree, the roots firming as I practiced in the Training Room. It didn’t take long for my combos to attract spectators like hummingbirds to a beautiful flower._ **

**_Mario made sure to attend all of my matches, cheering me on from the middle seat of the first row, where I could easily see him. Peach sat next to him, holding his hand. And also in the first row were Josh and his family. I always fought my hardest when he was around, knowing that he’d want to see me kick [bleep] and take names one last time. Jake was also sitting among them, holding Jas’s hand. They looked so deeply in love._ **

**_Sitting not far from them were the Butters, Gavin sandwiched between his parents. He was starting to get his mom’s freckles, while his auburn hair was in his dad’s hairstyle. Speaking of his dad, Roland had a big smile on his face, but I was still treading carefully around him. You know what they say—old habits die hard._ **

**_But the day’s crowning moment was when I introduced everyone to my new Final Smash. Seconds after I broke the Smash Ball, I brandished my Poltergust 5000! Gasps arose as I turned on the suction, the nozzle slightly kicking back in my hands as I vacuumed up any opponent within the radius of most of the battlefield. Then, I aimed the vacuum at the upper blast line and ejected everyone with a distinctive “pop” sound. The Poltergust had faster startup and was easier to utilize than my previous Final Smash, and most importantly, less unnerving. Most of the spectators leapt to their feet and cheered when I won that match. Did I see that happening in the past? Probably not._ **

**_The end of my year doesn’t sting as badly, because my friends and fans haven’t paid attention to it._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**3 October 2014**

**Smash Mansion**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_I went on my first Smash Run today. After the day’s scheduled matches, I reported to the designated Smash Run meeting point, along with Link, Mario and Fox. After MH explained the rules to us, we were teleported to different parts of the Smash Run area, which looked like a cross between a wasteland and a dungeon._ **

**_For five minutes, I wandered around the place, battling enemies from various franchises, finding treasure chests filled with gold, trophies, customizations and stat boosts and competed in various mini-challenges. I also came across hidden rooms filled with gold, stat boosts and health-restoring food. At the end of the five minutes, all of our stat boosts were tallied up, and then MH decided the type of fight which would put those stat boosts to good use—a Stamina battle._ **

**_The four of us were sent to the Battlefield stage with 200 HP each. We faced each other in our fighting stances, engaging on the word “Go”. The battle was short but fierce. Fox tried to strafe us with Blaster fire. Link slashed with his sword and threw his Gale Boomerang at random opponents. Mario used his f-air, the Plunger, to meteor-smash us against the stage. And I simply switched between offense and defense as needed. It wasn’t long before it was just me and Mario, duking it out as Link and Fox lay motionless on the battlefield. Kinda eerie, if you ask me._ **

**_With one mighty strike, I landed the finishing blow. Mario grunted in pain and slowly fell forward. That_ ** **really _creeped me out, and the first thing I did after my victory was announced was to race to his side and ask if he was okay. To my relief, Mario smiled and hugged me, unhurt except for some bruises. Fox and Link were likewise okay. Gosh, what was Master Hand_ thinking _?_**

**_All in all, those Smash Runs are fun. I plan on doing another one tomorrow!_ **

**_Luigi_ **

**21 November 2014**

**Smash Mansion**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_The rest of this tournament’s new features have been introduced! There’s 8-Player Smash, which is—exactly what it says on the tin. Eight fighters at a time can duke it out on select stages. MH will have these types of battles run at set times throughout the day, so anyone who is interested must sign up well in advance. Special Smash gives us the freedom to add custom rules to certain matches. The Smash Tour is like the Smash Run, except each participant is denoted as a marker on a game board. Every Saturday, MH will hold a competitive elimination bracket. In Special Orders, you trade G for the opportunity to complete challenges of varying difficulty._ **

**_I signed up for the very first 8-Player Smash, which took place at 6p.m. that evening. The energy of 8-Player Smash was different from the energy of a normal match—it was exponentially more frenetic, and I spent more time on my toes and on the offensive. Around me were the sounds of seven others trading blows, swords swishing, fists and feet flying, projectiles whizzing past. Things could change swiftly, from hot to cold to freezing to scalding. I had to adapt to the situation at any given moment and think on my feet. But through this cacophony, I could still hear friends and fans old and new, cheering me on. I threw back my head and shouted like never before, giving in to the pounding energy around me._ **

**_Long after the end of the match, adrenaline was still pounding through every inch of my body. I could barely eat a bite at dinner. I spent the early evening hours in the Training Room, pummeling a Sandbag, and then in my room, dancing. It’s well past midnight now, and just now, the exhaustion is setting in._ **

**_Well, I guess I know what I’ll be doing when I have boatloads of aggression to let out._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**6 December 2014**

**Smash Mansion**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_I really like the Miis staffing the Smash Mansion. Each of them has their own personality and are refreshingly expressive. The Alloys, Wireframes and Polygons of yesteryear barely had any facial features, and it was hard to strike up conversations with them. Miis are different. They’re empathetic, and they don’t try too hard to be relentless fighting machines. When I spar with them, they run out of breath, just like me. I can relate to them more. And some of these Miis have actually played my games (or Mario’s games). These Miis are bound to make Smash 4 worthwhile._ **

**_The Miis, in my opinion, are the spine of this new tournament. They’re the ones who greet us with a cheery “Good morning!”, along with a facial expression to show that they mean what they say. They’re the ones who guide us from match to match. They’re the ones who help us unwind in the lounge by mixing our favorite drinks. They’re the ones who break up unsanctioned fights, thus preventing anyone from getting hurt. And if they_ ** **really _take a shine to you, they may “forget” to tell MH if you’ve been playing fast and loose with his rules. Fifteen years and four tourneys later, MH has finally gotten the Smash Mansion’s staff right._**

**_And now, I can safely say that I’ve completely settled into Smash 4. I can’t wait for all of the adventures ahead!_ **

**_Luigi_ **


	29. Dancing in the Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luigi continues to experience life's ups and downs while remembering to stay grounded. But then, tragedy strikes...

**11 March 2015**

**Smash Mansion**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Now that Smash 4 has officially left the launchpad, the Smashers have quickly become known for certain feats or traits regarding their performances on the battlefield. Rosalina and Luma, petite and adorable yet deadly, can send an opponent on their way at just 60% damage, thanks to their u-air. Little Mac is a great boxer, but he’s no air fighter; he tends to side-B off the stage. His opponents use that to defeat him and call it “d—ing on Little Mac”. But I wouldn’t do that to him. Not to my best friend._ **

**_Shulk became famous—or infamous—for his taunt: “I’m really feeling it!” Really feeling what, Shulk? That’s starting to get very annoying, so could you tone it down, please?_ **

**_Captain Falcon is known as the one who curb-stomped Chrom, Lucina’s father, during an audition. Understandably, raw feelings remain on Lucina’s side. But Lucy and I have quickly become friends. Maybe I can convince her to let go of her anger at Falcon, just as I’d convinced Mario and DK to let go of their rivalry years ago._ **

**_The Villagers, albeit friendly off the battlefield, are the new poster children for “beware the nice ones”. One of their special moves involves chopping down a tree with an axe, and when you take into account that unmoving smile on their faces—well, that’s given birth to some unsettling implications. I mean, when I’m fighting one of them, they just_ ** **smile _at me—even in situations where they_ shouldn’t _smile—as if they derive great pleasure in beating everything holy out of their fellow Smashers. Especially with that axe—you wouldn’t like them when they’re holding that axe._**

**_I eventually took one of them aside and talked to them about it. The Villager told me that they were aware of this for quite a while and decided to embrace it. But they assured me that it was just an act. They’re not “Killagers” in real life. They just wanna have fun. Okay, that makes me feel a little better._ **

**_When it comes to Greninja, he likes to joke about how people chose him and Lucario over Mewtwo. What has ensued is artwork depicting Greninja drinking Mewtwo’s tears. The Ninja/Water-type Pokémon had a laid-back side and was amused by this, even getting in on it at one point. Also, people started punctuating complaints with the phrase “Better nerf Greninja”. Greninja was—not so amused._ **

**_“What will Mewtwo think if he comes back?” I asked him once._ **

**_“I dunno,” said Greninja. “I just hope that he knows it’s a joke.”_ **

**_Marth has become a go-to fighter because of his Shield-Breaker move, nicknamed the Tipper, because the tip of Falchion does most of the damage. “Just the tip,” they’d say, and Marth would blush and oblige. Remember—try not to use your shield against Marth—because his tip will break it._ **

**_There are also jokes that DDD is already perfect, which is why he doesn’t have to copy people after inhaling them. There’s also the way he likes to dance around while taunting opponents, and instead of crouching, he lies down on the stage as if to say, “I’m fabulous!” He’s—started using this as a taunt, as well._ **

**_As for Koopa, Dorf and Wario, they’re still up to their old tricks. They have a grudging respect for me and don’t harass me as much, but they still vex me with their take-no-prisoners attitude when fighting against me on the battlefield. Dorf has a move called the Flame Choke, and he tends to use that to self-destruct and take his opponents with them. We call it the “GanonDunk” behind his back. Koopa does something similar with his Flying Slam move, and surprisingly, Dorf approves. And Wario’s just…Wario, grandstanding when trying to ride over people on his bike, Chomping people and using a Smash Ball to turn into Wario-Man(?)._ **

**_I’m not the only fighter with a new Final Smash. Kirby has replaced Cook Kirby with the much cooler Ultra Sword. The first swipe attempts to catch his opponents, and if successful, he proceeds to deal out several huge slashes before one final swipe launches everyone offstage. Like my new Final Smash, it’s quicker and less macabre._ **

**_But I’m very surprised and humbled to see that_ ** **I’m _the talk of Smash nowadays. First of all, I can win certain matches by doing absolutely nothing, but that’s been around since the first Smash. Second, there’s the “fallout” (though I wouldn’t call it that) from last year’s kart race. Tongues are still wagging over my “Death Stare”, and people are postulating that it makes me a more formidable presence in Smash. Truth is, I don’t have to give anyone a Death Stare to be a formidable presence—all I need are my improved fighting skills. Especially my down throw._**

**_Whenever I can, I put in a lot of practice. I practice breaking out of combos and pulling off combos of my own. I practice regular jumps, short hops, throwing out my aerial attacks quickly and timing my fiery uppercut correctly. Practice is what makes me formidable nowadays—not a Death Stare. But I_ ** **do _like the ripples my outstanding performance left behind._**

**_That, however, is quickly being overtaken by my performance in Smash 4. I’ve drawn major crowds nowadays, and they didn’t come here to see me lose and laugh about it. They’ve come here to see me win. I see spectators dressed up like me or wearing face paint or body paint, holding up motivational signs for me to see. It works—I fight my hardest, my best. There are still the old favorites—the Super Jump Punch, the Misfire, the Cyclone. But there are also my down throw combos, which I now have down to a science. I showed them off at a combo exhibition a few weeks ago, and the hype isn’t even close to dying down. I can hear the spectators quiet down and watch in fascination as I engage the opponent, pulling off combo after combo. I’ve also become a viable fighter in competitive play, as well. Not only that, I’ve earned a royal “thumbs-up” from Master Hand! I never saw_ ** **that _coming…_**

**_But I look into the stands and see my brother and my old and new friends, and then my eyes fall on Josh. There’s still that sparkle in his eyes, but as the weeks go by, he’s starting to look a bit—fatigued. Sometimes, he has to sit some of my matches out or watch them on TV. Even in the world of Smash, there’s the painful reminder that nobody lives forever. I’m about to lose a good friend, and even though I try not to mull over it, it hurts._ **

**_Only Mac, Mario and I know. What’s the point in making it public knowledge? What’s the point in throwing a giant pity party, too? Josh may be fading, but he’s still going out on his own terms. And if that means watching me duke it out until he runs out of physical strength, then so be it._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**16 March 2015**

**Smash Mansion**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Wow. Jasmine is eighteen years old and about to enter the adult world. In one month, she’ll get the decisions from the colleges she’d applied to. In three months, she’ll receive her high school diploma. And in six months, she’ll be in college._ **

**_She’s also taking driving lessons. Imagine it—Jas driving a car. It may not seem much, but I’d known Jas since she was a girl. It’s very emotional, watching her grow up like this._ **

**_Jas and her family showed up sans her grandparents, but I knew that Joan and Josh were watching on TV. Joining the three were Jas’s close friends; Jake was among them. As a birthday present, Jules and Jackie were allowing their daughter to fully tour the Smash World. During a lull in the action, the parents told me that they were treating Jas and her friends to dinner tonight, and then they’d stay at one of the Smash World’s many hotels. Not bad. Not bad at all._ **

**_My next match is an intense one—I have to get ready!_ **

**_Luigi_ **

**3 April 2015**

**Smash Mansion**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Gavin is ten years old now—can’t you believe it? Ten years old! Reaching the double-digits is a rite-of-passage for any child, and Gavin’s no exception. MH hosted a small party for him, and invited a few of his pals from school. He opened with a tour of the Smash Mansion and cordoned off a section of the stands with red and blue ribbons so they could watch the day’s matches. Those kids were very excited to see their favorite video game characters in action, cheering and waving down at them when they were on the battlefield. They also got free food—pizza and sandwiches and popcorn and all sorts of desserts. In between matches, those kids were energy canisters. Luckily, some Miis set up a kids’ zone to help them burn off those goodies._ **

**_After the matches had concluded for the day, we gathered in the Banquet Hall, where the Miis had baked Gavin a nice cake shaped like the Smash symbol. We sang “Happy Birthday”, Gavin made a wish and blew out his candles, and the cake was served._ **

**_While we were eating, Roland was acting all mushy and buddy-buddy with me. I think he’s trying_ ** **too _hard. Instead of showering me with flattery, he should demonstrate his renewed commitment to his wife and son, because he’d hurt them more than he’d hurt me. But in the spirit of the occasion, I smiled at him, and we managed to make small talk. He told me that he and his wife are planning a vow-renewal ceremony and asked me if I could make it. I assured him that I would._**

**_Vow-renewal, huh? I guess Roland_ ** **is _serious about this._**

**_Luigi_ **

**25 April 2015**

**Smash Mansion**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Jules was over the moon when he called me. Jas had made it—she was going to Mushroom University! They emailed her with the good news just minutes before the phone call. All she needed to do was submit her Intent To Enroll and create an online profile, and she’d be ready. After Jules calmed down, he put Jas on the phone, and she told me how honored she was to attend college in the MK, a place I helped defend. Her major is still undecided, but she told me that she’s still looking at a career in the paranormal. Last I checked, Professor Gadd had a few positions open—_ **

**_Jas told me that Jake had also applied to Mushroom U, and he’s still waiting for them to make their decision. I kinda hope he makes it, too._ **

**_Wow. Everyone around me is either growing up or growing old. But such is life._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**28 April 2015**

**Smash Mansion**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_MH had us gather in the Assembly Hall and told us that the official roster isn’t complete—now that he has some expenses to spare, he can invite more characters to participate—and return. Today, the tournament was going to welcome back an old friend—Mewtwo!_ **

**_Mewtwo’s eyes were smiling as he floated out to join Master Hand on stage. While the Greninja/Lucario/Mewtwo jokes have lost some of their merit, it’s good to have the Psychic Pokémon back. The first thing he did later in the day was hug me and explain that his apathy was part of his persona. In real life, he’s actually quite the laid-back guy. That being said, after a bumpy start, Mewtwo got along well with Lucario and Greninja, even good-naturedly taking the jokes regarding them._ **

**_I wonder who else MH will invite to these tournaments. Ness and I really want Lucas to come back. We miss Snake and the Ice Climbers, too. And I really think Daisy more than qualifies to be a Smasher. Smash would be complete if I got to fight alongside the woman I love. Mario’s had that privilege since Melee, after all._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**7 May 2015**

**Smash Mansion**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Jas was in very good spirits, and she quickly told me why. Jake has just been accepted into Mushroom U! He’d also applied for NYU and UC Davis, just in case—but Mushroom U had been his first choice. His major is also undecided, but he’s leaning toward an Etymology major. A ghost hunter and an etymologist. Sounds like a match made in Heaven!_ **

**_In other news, Master Hand is finally allowing gamers and fans alike to have their say in this tournament. With the Smash Ballot, everyone can submit their favorite video game character for the Hand of Creation’s consideration. Once the Ballot opens, the votes will be anonymous. And the submission process will be easy—just put down the character’s name, home franchise and briefly explain why they should be in Smash. Best of all—the Smashers will also be allowed to use the Ballot and help campaign for someone from their—or a neighboring—franchise. I know just the person I’m going to name as a potential Smasher._ **

**_The Ballots will open sometime this summer. In addition to Daisy, there’s bound to be other interesting suggestions floating around!_ **

**_Luigi_ **

**9 June 2015**

**Brooklyn, NY**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Since MH and his Mii helpers were conducting routine maintenance on the tournament stages, Mario and I could attend Jas’s high school commencement. The affair was held in the school gym, which was draped in the school’s colors. We met Josh, Joan, Jules and Jackie there ahead of time so we could get a prime seat and talk among ourselves before it got too crowded._ **

**_At 11a.m., the graduates strolled into the gym in a single file line and took their seats in chairs arranged on the court to the strains of “Pomp and Circumstance”. The six of us cheered up a storm when Jas emerged, her cap decorated to look like my signature green headgear. She grinned heartily at us as she passed, and then smiled and blew us kisses after she took her seat. Jake sat a row behind her, and he presently reached over and took her hand._ **

**_The superintendent, vice principal and principal gave the opening remarks, and then Claire delivered the valedictory speech as her fellow classmates smiled on. Then, one-by-one, the principal handed out the diplomas. With each name, the gathered family members cheered in support for their son or daughter. When Jake’s name was announced, his family, seated to our left, went wild. And when Jas’s name was spoken, all six of us were on our feet, even though it took some effort on Josh’s part. Proudly, Jas held her diploma high, and as she returned to her seat, she covered her mouth tightly, as if to stop herself from crying._ **

**_But the tears came at the conclusion of the ceremony, as the students moved the tassels of their caps to the other side to signify that they were now alumni. Jules broke first, followed by his wife, and then by his parents, and finally by me and Mario. Luckily, we’d come prepared, having a steady supply of tissues handy. And when we spotted Jas and Jake sharing a celebratory smooch, we cried even harder._ **

**_Jas cried, too, when we all shared a group hug afterward. There was the obligatory blubbering from Jackie and Jules about how proud they were. Joan and Josh sobbed over how quickly their granddaughter had grown. And Mario and I sobbed over both—especially me. I got to hold Jas on the day she was born, and her parents had asked me to be part of her life. Now, I got to witness her begin the journey into her adult life._ **

**_As always, the family enjoyed a celebratory dinner that evening. Due to the significance of this commencement, I decided to attend. Jas and I got to talk more about her interest in the paranormal, and she told me that it had started to grow following my Dark Moon adventure._ **

**_“I just wanna know how to protect myself if—you know,” she explained._ **

**_“Talk to your parents first, and once you’ve decided that you want a career in paranormal research, I can arrange a meeting between you and Professor Gadd,” I said. “He helped me, and I know he can help you.”_ **

**_Jas beamed. “Thanks, Luigi,” she said._ **

**_After dinner, I congratulated Jas one last time before heading to my apartment. Then, I bawled my eyes out. Jasmine was all grown up._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**14 June 2015**

**Smash Mansion**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Another surprise was in store for us today. The morning matches were over and done, and we were enjoying lunch in the cafeteria. Then, we heard MH’s voice over the PA, summoning us to the Assembly Hall. Instantly, our food was all but forgotten as we gathered to hear MH’s latest news._ **

**_When we got to the Assembly Hall, MH floated there, smiling._ **

**_“Hello, Smashers,” he said._ **

**_“Hello, Master Hand,” we said._ **

**_“I had you all brought here to introduce three more additions to the Smash 4 roster,” MH explained. “Two of them—you’ve met already.”_ **

**_Whispering._ **

**_“First of all, let’s welcome back—Lucas, the boy from Nowhere!”_ **

**_Ness’s eyes widened, and he cried out in joy as his old friend joined MH on the stage._ **

**_“Lucas!” he shouted._ **

**_“Ness!” exclaimed the blond psychic._ **

**_“Joining Lucas is the Red Lion—Roy!”_ **

**_Marth and Ike leapt to their feet, cheering, as Roy confidently strode onstage._ **

**_“It’s good to be back,” he said._ **

**_“And finally—a new fighter, along with a new franchise, has joined our ranks,” said MH. “Smashers—please put your hands together and welcome—the tireless wanderer from_ ** **Street Fighter _, Ryu!”_**

**_A muscular fighter clad in a white_ ** **gi _, red gloves and a red headband calmly walked onstage, his eyes sweeping over us. Then, his solemn face warmed into a smile._**

**_“Give it your all,” he said, and we cheered._ **

**_I’ve heard of Ryu and the rest of the_ ** **Street Fighter _cast. My old friends tended to play the arcade game, and I gave it a try when the second game came around in 1991. Who could forget Guile, and the fact that his theme went with everything? And who could forget Ryu and his complex relationship with Ken? Most of the Smashers had heard of him as well, for after the introductions, they started volleying questions at him. Little Mac was positively drooling at the sight of Ryu and his ripped physique, and I gave him a nudge._**

**_“Go on,” I said. “Talk to him.”_ **

**_I watched the boxer make his way toward the Street Fighter before turning to catch up with Lucas and Roy._ **

**_Lucas and Ness were hugging wildly._ **

**_“I missed you so much,” said Ness._ **

**_“Me, too,” said Lucas. “I’m glad MH invited me back.”_ **

**_“Hey, Lucas,” I said._ **

**_“Luigi!” he cried, enfolding me in a hug. “I can’t believe how long it took me to realize how much we have in common! We’re both timid people who’ve been through Hell and back—and yet we survived because we discovered our hidden strength.”_ **

**_I nodded. “That’s the gist of it.”_ **

**_Roy, meanwhile, was hanging out with Marth, Ike, Reflet, Robin and Lucina, talking about their respective adventures. His face lit up when he saw me._ **

**_“Luigi!” he cried. “Did you really have a special year?”_ **

**_“I did.”_ **

**_“I heard about your exploits in Evershade Valley. Really—you took on that dastardly Boo king twice—and won?”_ **

**_“Yup.”_ **

**_“You—are—amazing,” said Roy, “and I didn’t think I’d see this mansion ever again, but here I am! Thank you, Master Hand!”_ **

**_Lucas, Roy and Ryu jumped right into the action later that day. The former two still had it, as we were delighted to find out. And Ryu’s first opponent was none other than—me._ **

**_We fought it out on his home stage in an untimed, three-stock battle. Ryu was able to use_ ** **Street Fighter _’s mechanics to unleash a variety of attacks, and for the first half of the match, I stumbled hard. His Focus Punch was a real pain—just one strike was enough to crumple me. And he liked to follow up that move with a Shoryuken—one wicked uppercut that sent me tumbling. But eventually, I figured him out, just as he figured_ me _out, and everyone was stunned into silence as I went the distance with Ryu, fighting him to a draw._**

**_“Wow—you’re amazing,” gasped Ryu. “Like—better than any fighter I’ve ever seen.”_ **

**_“Just practicing,” I said._ **

**_“That uppercut you did,” he went on. “Where did you learn that?”_ **

**_“I don’t know,” I said honestly. “I just built up all of my power, and then…”_ **

**_Ryu nodded. “You’re a strong man, Luigi. Here…” He flexed his muscles. “Here…” He tapped his heart. “…and here.” He tapped the side of his head. “You have my respect.”_ **

**_“Oh. I—th-thanks,” I said._ **

**_In the stands, I saw Mac swoon._ **

**_Thus was my introduction to the legendary Street Fighter, and Smash’s re-introduction to Lucas and Roy._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**21 June 2015**

**Los Angeles, CA**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Friends and family gathered in the Butters’ backyard to witness them renew their vows. In an act of contrition, Roland chose me as his best man, an honor I couldn’t bear to turn down. He was dressed in a three-piece suit, a miniature Shine Sprite once again pinned to his lapel. The Pianta who was his son’s namesake, along with Greg, were among the groomsmen._ **

**_The guests rose and smiled as Grace walked down the aisle, escorted by two people this time—her father and Professor Gadd. The latter cleaned up nicely, dressed in a white suit and top hat. Grace was clad in a cream-colored, off-the-shoulder dress, holding a bouquet of red and purple tulips. Her hair hung in loose curls over her shoulders, and fresh makeup was on her face. When they reached the altar, Grace gave her hubby a loving look._ **

**_“Who gives this woman to be wed?” asked the priest._ **

**_“We do,” replied Gadd. “Professor Elvin Gadd…”_ **

**_“…and Niels Larssen,” finished the proud papa._ **

**_Then, both men fixed Roland with a piercing stare._ **

**_“My daughter, her mother and I have decided to give you a second chance,” said Niels. “Let it not be in vain.”_ **

**_“Yes, sir,” said Roland, chastened._ **

**_“I, too, believe in second chances,” Gadd added, “but I don’t believe in third chances.”_ **

**_Roland nodded to show that he understood._ **

**_It was a lovely ceremony as the happy couple reaffirmed their love for each other. Roland gave a beautiful apology, asking for—and receiving—forgiveness for the way he’d acted. For her part, Grace admitted that she had a hard time forgetting what had happened, but she was willing to meet him halfway and help them move forward. I found myself melting slightly at Roland’s sappy, yet genuine conciliatory gestures, and I saw Niels and Gadd crack a smile, too._ **

**_Rings were exchanged, and Roland took Grace in his arms and kissed her as we all applauded. Then, we went inside and helped ourselves to the food, and once the backyard was cleared away, we headed back out for the dancing._ **

**_I’m also a believer in second chances, and I also believe in redemption, forgiveness and not holding grudges. However, I hope Roland doesn’t take this second chance for granted, or worse yet, take advantage of it._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**28 July 2015**

**Smash Mansion**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_First, the Smash news._ **

**_The Smash Ballot has been open for quite a while, and it’s accessible on Miiverse, our new social networking site, as well as on the Smash website. I logged in, put Daisy’s name on the Ballot and poured out all of my love for her, explaining how her tomboyish nature would really perk things up in Smash. Then, I sent my entry, praying that I’d at least given my Flower Princess a chance to expand her repertoire beyond sports-related Mario games._ **

**_We’ve kept to ourselves—for now. We’re not in a hurry to tell each other who we nominated as a potential Smasher. But I called up Daisy and told her that the wheels had been set in motion. Joyfully, she told me that she’d already started up a campaign, and that she could use all the help she could get. I pledged my support, and she thanked me before we hung up._ **

**_Now, the other news._ **

**_Jas passed her driving test today. Both Jules and Jackie called me while she was taking it—the driving portion, that is. The written portion was always a breeze. But the driving portion, when Jas was behind the wheel of the car—that was another story. The parents ended up phoning me multiple times to soothe their nerves. So imagine their joy and relief when they found out that Jas had passed—and that they didn’t have to go through that again!_ **

**_“Right now, she has a temporary permit,” said Jackie. “It takes about a month or so for her to get her permanent license. But—she’s gained a measure of independence.”_ **

**_“Whose car is she driving for now?” I asked._ **

**_“I gave her mine,” said Julian, “but Jackie and I plan to give her a car of her own before she heads off to college.”_ **

**_“Tell her I’m proud of her,” I said._ **

**_“We will,” said Jules._ **

**_“And give Josh my love,” I added._ **

**_“Of course.”_ **

**_Jasmine has spread her wings and is about to take flight. I’m very happy for her. I just hope she makes the right decisions._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**16 August 2015**

**Smash Mansion**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Remember when I said about my down throw being my most viable combo tool? Well—the other shoe has dropped. Lately, most of my opponents are getting frustrated because I keep combo-ing them, and they’re unable to escape. The salt, as we call it in Smash, started off subtle, and then it began to lose its subtlety. Some opponents have lost their heads and made costly mistakes, allowing me to win. Some of them have started cursing me out on the battlefield. And don’t get me started on the rants I overhear in Master Hand’s office, the vanquished opponent screaming about how much they hate me, my combos and my down throw and that I don’t deserve them. I kneel at the office door, listening to them blow their tops, and then I simply roll my eyes and move on with my life._ **

**_“That’s ridiculous,” said Josh when I told him about it. “This is a tournament. This is where people are supposed to test their skills against other fighters. And if they lose, then that’s incentive to practice, isn’t it?”_ **

**_“Not when it comes to me,” I huffed. “You should hear them vent to Master Hand, saying that I shouldn’t have this advantage because I’m the second player and that they’re better than me.”_ **

**_“B.S.!” snapped Josh, that fire of his still burning. “If they think that, then why don’t they practice? You know—maybe I should march over there and give them all a piece of my mind!”_ **

**_I laughed. “I’d like to see that,” I said._ **

**_Jules and Jackie were likewise outraged._ **

**_“Don’t listen to any of that,” said Jackie. “There’s nothing wrong with your down throw or your combo game. Those guys are trying to wage a psychological war on you. Don’t give them what they want.”_ **

**_Jules nodded. “It’s just like what they did with the tier list in 1999. They’re trying to break you down and make you feel worthless. But you’re far from worthless. You faced your fears to protect your brother, and you stared down Tabuu—someone who’s godlike! Whoever’s complaining about your down throw—they’re probably just jealous because you have something they don’t. Or for some reason, they like you better in Mario’s shadow. Whatever reason—just ignore them and keep fighting like you always fight. We’ll be right behind you.”_ **

**_I smiled. “Thank you,” I said. “You’ve always been in my corner.”_ **

**_“And we’ll remain in your corner,” vowed Jackie. “From this day, until the end of our days.”_ **

**_I went into my next matches with their words replaying in my head, playing the grateful game even as I thrashed adversaries left and right. As long as I had such loyal friends in my corner, a little salt over my combo potential couldn’t harm me._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**6 September 2015**

**Smash Mansion**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_The vitriol and backlash over my downthrow hasn’t alleviated—it’s done the opposite. I think about Julian’s words, Jackie’s words, Josh’s words—even Jas’s words when she got wind of it. But each day, it’s gotten harder and harder. The detractors have taken to Miiverse and other social media sites to make their cases, and their attacks have started growing personal. Master Hand has reprimanded and punished all of the offenders, but it’s only served to embolden them._ **

**_And today—today—I got into a fight with someone over it. Falco and I had just finished an intense bout on Lylat Cruise. He’d tried to pin me with Blaster fire, but I’d come a long way from where I first started. I’d styled plenty of combos on him, and he’d tried to break free and retaliate, but I’d learned to read my opponents’ every move and get them right into another combo. Falco had tried to hide it, but he’d gotten flustered and frustrated. And that frustration finally exploded at the end of the match._ **

**_Falco had offered me a slightly begrudging handshake and sent passive-aggressive compliments my way—and then, it happened._ **

**_“Look at you, relying on those god—m combos,” he said. “You must_ ** **really _like them. It would be a shame if something—happened to them.”_**

**_“I don’t know what you mean,” I said._ **

**_“Yes, you do. You think you’re everything with your combos, don’t you? You think you’re on top of the world and invincible, don’t you? Just cruising on by with that down throw of yours, and everyone else can drop dead.”_ **

**_“You know I don’t think that at all,” I said, with heat._ **

**_“Don’t lie to me, Luigi,” huffed Falco, “because I can see behind that humble mask of yours. Well, let me tell you something. You won’t have those stupid f—ing combos for long, because you’ll never know when some snobby higher-up decides to snatch them out from under you. You won’t be strutting around like some prima-donna then. And guess what? Everyone in the Smash Mansion getting f—ing sick and tired of dealing with ’em, anyway!”_ **

**_I nearly stopped breathing. Falco was my longtime friend, and now he was turning on me over a simple thing like my playstyle—_ **

**_“Wow,” I said, wheeling around and storming off._ **

**_“Luigi, wait!” Falco called after me, but I kept walking, swiping at the tears threatening to well up in my eyes._ **

**_“L—please,” he persisted as I stalked into an elevator bay and smacked the “down” button._ **

**_“I gotta go, Falco,” I said bluntly. “Good talk.”_ **

**_The elevator opened, and I got in._ **

**_“Luigi…” I heard Falco say._ **

**_I looked sharply at him._ **

**_“I’m sorry,” he sighed. “Truly, I am.”_ **

**_“Yeah,” I said as the doors began to close. “I know.”_ **

**_The elevator doors closed, and the car started down._ **

**_My fists clenched, and then I gave the elevator wall a few solid punches. I was hurt, angry and upset. Why would Falco act like this? I didn’t do anything to him! I thought my closest friends were immune to this—obviously, I was wrong._ **

**_I spent the rest of the day in the Training Area, pouring out everything onto the Sandbags. That evening, I took my dinner in my room, and an hour later, I peeled off my shirt, cranked up my tunes and danced and danced and danced till I was too tired to feel anything._ **

**_Why, Falco? Why?_ **

**_I’d better sleep this off. Let’s see how I feel in the morning._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**8 September 2015**

**Smash Mansion**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_I haven’t spoken to Falco since it all went down, the feelings of betrayal intensifying each time I see him. God, I’m so angry. Should I tell Mario? No—he’ll explode, and I don’t want him to get in trouble. Should I tell MH? No—nobody likes a tattletale. Should I take the high road and forgive Falco? Not yet._ **

**_The day’s bouts were suitable outlets for my anger, but I risked getting in trouble with MH if I acted too aggressively. So, when the matches were over and after I’d excused myself, I went to Josh’s gym. Josh looked up from his work as I walked in and grabbed his phone, but as he started to dial—_ **

**_“Not him,” I said tersely._ **

**_“It’s not Mario-related?” asked Josh._ **

**_“No. It’s another friend,” I replied._ **

**_“I should still call him and let him know you’re okay,” said Josh._ **

**_“Fine—just tell him I’m fine and need cooling off, and nothing else,” I instructed. “I’ll tell him the full story when I’m ready.”_ **

**_Looking confused, Josh obliged, as I quickly found a locker, straddled a spin bike, put in my earbuds, turned on my music and started pedaling, shutting everything else out._ **

**_It was dark outside by the time Josh finally pulled me out of my self-induced trance. I was gasping heavily and dripping buckets of sweat everywhere._ **

**_“I think you should head to my son’s gym,” chuckled Josh. “This has you_ ** **really _wound up!”_**

**_So, I did, after a quick shower and change of clothes._ **

**_“Oh, my gosh,” said Jules as I strode inside, grabbing up his phone. Like father, like son times a hundred._ **

**_“Josh called him already,” I said._ **

**_“Is there anyone else who should know about this? Want me to at least send a text?”_ **

**_“Go ahead,” I said before heading into the men’s locker room._ **

**_Julian’s thumbs moved frantically over his phone’s keyboard when I emerged. I nodded curtly at him, swung myself onto a bike and programmed a vigorous workout before isolating myself with my music. Later, I hopped on an arc trainer and let myself go on that for an hour. Finally, I took a spin class at the cycling studio. By the time that was finished, I felt mildly better._ **

**_“I hope you work things out,” said Jules._ **

**_“Me, too,” I said before returning to the Smash Mansion._ **

**_I ate a quick dinner and spent the rest of the evening sweating it out in my room to one of my playlists._ **

**_Wow, this is serious. Maybe I_ ** **should _tell Mario about this._**

**_Luigi_ **

**12 September 2015**

**Smash Mansion**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_After nearly thirty years of running through course after course, Mario fans alike can now create their own courses!_ ** **Super Mario Maker _has been released for the Wii U, encouraging players to flex their creative muscles and put Mario through the most outlandish courses yet. The templates are from our rescue missions in 1985, 1990, 1991 and 2012. Creators could stack enemies on top of each other, have multiple Koopas chase after Mario, give him mind-twisting puzzles to solve, or simply make it rain coins. The ideas I’ve seen so far are—quite original. Koopa should take some cues from them. Or maybe not._**

**_There’s the 10-Mario challenge, where you’re given ten lives to complete sixteen courses, and then the 100-Mario challenge, where you have to complete sixteen courses with a hundred lives. Doing so unlocks new features and new materials, and you can use your amiibo to give Mario character “skins”. Which means, you can play through a Mario course as Link, Samus, Pikachu—anyone you like._ **

**_So, now I can kill time and blow off steam by piecing together an outlandish obstacle course and challenging my friends to clear it._ **

**_That’s pretty sweet._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**21 September 2015**

**Smash Mansion**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Master Hand is out on business, meeting with the suits at Nintendo to discuss an update patch. An update patch which didn’t seem imminent until the hoopla about my down throw. Coincidence? I think not._ **

**_I could take no more and finally told Mario about what went down between me and Falco, and then made him promise not to do anything to the bird. Then, after asking him for advice regarding the proper course of action, Mario told me, “If he’s gonna go off on you over something like that, then maybe he isn’t really your friend, at all.”_ **

**_But I’d known him for so long. I don’t want to give up on our friendship so quickly._ **

**_Falco hasn’t made any move to apologize, by the way. At first, he blew up my phone with texts, but once he realized that wasn’t working, crickets. Rumor has it that he’s trying to blame_ ** **me _for what happened. Yikes. What kind of friend does that?_**

**_Later that day, I told Josh and his folks, and they leaped into action immediately—Joan, Jackie and Jas comforting me while Josh quietly seethed and Julian threatened to roast Falco on a spit and serve him to Jackie and Jas with a side of mashed potatoes._ **

**_“You’ll do no such thing,” I said firmly. “I just need advice. Part of me wants to let Falco back in, but…”_ **

**_“After what he did to you?” gasped Jas._ **

**_“He blew up over a trivial thing, but on the other hand, we’ve been joined at the hip since Melee,” I explained to them, “and he’s trying to put the blame on me—but I don’t think he means it.”_ **

**_“Well, if he finally decides to apologize, you don’t have to take him back right away,” said Josh, “but you can give him some closure by hearing him out.”_ **

**_Jules grumbled something._ **

**_“Julian…” warned Josh._ **

**_“When Mario and I get into it over something, I do the same thing,” I said. “I hear him out, I cool off, and we reconcile. Yes, he hasn’t done something like this, but I still think it’ll work.”_ **

**_“Give it a shot,” said Jules, “but I still hope you know what you’re doing, L.”_ **

**_But with a possible update patch looming, will I ever view Falco in the same light? Definitely not._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**29 September 2015**

**Smash Mansion**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Falco surprised me today by inviting me for lunch. Remembering Josh’s words, I accepted his invitation, and we went to a pizza place not far from the Smash Mansion._ **

**_As we sipped our drinks, Falco spoke up._ **

**_“L—I’m sorry,” he said. “I’m sorry about the way I acted—sorry about what I said to you. My conduct was totally uncalled for, and I hope you can forgive me.”_ **

**_“Why did you blow up at me?” I asked quietly._ **

**_“I don’t know,” sighed Falco. “I was punk-sore, and I just…”_ **

**_“That’s no excuse,” I said. “Your tirade made me self-conscious about my playstyle. It made my combo ability look like the unwanted factor of a cold equation. Was that what you wanted?”_ **

**_“No!” Falco gasped in horror. “I just—I…”_ **

**_“You were frustrated, and you took it out on me—is that it?” I asked._ **

**_“Yes,” confessed Falco. “I threw a lot of terrible words at you, and I’ve spent these last weeks wishing I can take it all back.”_ **

**_I tried to think of something else to say, but instead—I began to cry._ **

**_Tears and snot made a mess on my face. My shoulders heaved with powerful sobs. Thank God we were in a private booth._ **

**_“Luigi…” said Falco, placing a wing over my hand._ **

**_But I yanked it away. “Don’t—don’t you touch me,” I spat. “How could you turn on me? I thought you were my friend.”_ **

**_“I didn’t mean to,” said Falco._ **

**_“Well, guess what? You did,” I sobbed, “and there was no reason for you to go off on me. There are Training Areas, aren’t there? What’s wrong with practicing?”_ **

**_“I…” Falco trailed off. “I’m sorry. I don’t know what else to say.”_ **

**_“It’s just not good enough,” I spluttered, managing a gulp of water._ **

**_“I know it isn’t, but—d—mit, Luigi, tell me what I have to do. Please—just tell me,” pleaded Falco._ **

**_“I have an idea—why don’t you tell me what gave you the right to say those things to me and then try to blame me?” I challenged. “I got that from countless others—I surely didn’t need it from you.”_ **

**_“But I’m_ ** **not _like them, man,” said Falco. “I’m your friend; I’m your buddy. I…”_**

**_“No, see,” I cut him off. “The buddy of fourteen years_ ** **I _know wouldn’t have blown a fuse at me over my down throw. I don’t even know who the [bleep] you are anymore!”_**

**_Falco dropped his head. “Luigi, please…”_ **

**_“I’ll take my meal to go, if you don’t mind,” I said to the waiter, who’d just arrived with our food._ **

**_“Wait a minute, you’re bailing on me?” asked Falco._ **

**_“_ ** **You _bailed on_ me _the moment you threw that hissy fit,” I said fiercely, packing my meal into a takeout box._**

**_“C’mon, man! We can talk about this!”_ **

**_I glared at him. “I have nothing to say to you,” I hiccupped. “You think that a nice lunch will make this magically disappear? What is this, a movie?”_ **

**_“You’re overreacting!” accused Falco._ **

**_“No,_ ** **you’re _overreacting,” I shot back. “I can’t believe I actually expected better from you. We’re finished, Falco. Don’t ever talk to me again. Have a nice life.”_**

**_Grabbing my stuff, I marched out the door and didn’t look back._ **

**_I think I made the right decision; I couldn’t risk Falco hurting me again. Life is far from a fairy tale. A love story doesn’t last forever, and neither does a friendship. You stand for a while in the ruins. You hurt, and you cry. When friendships break and a love story closes its last chapter, they leave open wounds. And at that point, you can chose to let those wounds fester and descend into self-destruction, or stitch them closed and look ahead to sunnier skies. I choose the latter._ **

**_How does the old saying go? “Life isn’t about waiting for the storms to pass; it’s about learning how to dance in the rain.”_ **

**_Luigi_ **

**30 September 2015**

**Smash Mansion**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_The tournament’s update patch, patch 1.1.1, is now live. It introduced a stage based on Super Mario Maker, along with a few other goodies._ **

**_But it also heavily nerfed my down throw._ **

**_The salty masses have spoken. Thanks to the tweaked knockback scaling, half of my combos have been wiped out. They’ve had their fun so far, laughing and sneering at me about it. Taking advantage of my muscle memory to whale on me as “revenge”._ **

**_I just take a deep breath and play the grateful game. In spite of this mess, I still have Josh and his family. I still have the Butters. I still have Mario. And I still have moves like my Super Jump Punch, my Misfire and my Cyclone._ **

**_The new patch had gotten rid of my combos, but there isn’t a rule against starting from scratch and making new ones. I’m not gonna fume over something that I no longer have—that’s a waste of time. I’ll use the new mechanics to my advantage, and if I work hard enough, my new combos will be just as viable as the old._ **

**_You hear that? There’s a rainstorm coming. I think I’d better go and dance in it._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**18 October 2015**

**MK**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Losing Falco still hurts, and I’m still trying to regain my foothold when it comes to my combo game. But I’m taking it one day at a time. Mario had a spin bike set up in my room, and nowadays, I use that to work off my nervous energy. And those who used to go off over my down throw have seen that I refused to give up, causing them to develop a shaky respect for me._ **

**_Jas has flown the nest, so I’m focusing my energies on helping her—and her parents—through the separation anxiety. She’s nicely ensconced in a modest dorm room at Mushroom U, but dining hall food isn’t nearly the same as a home-cooked meal. Jas and her parents are looking forward to the holiday season, so they can see each other again, if only for a brief time._ **

**_But what I_ ** **really _want to talk about today is the thirtieth anniversary of the first successful rescue mission. MH granted us leave so we could go to Peach’s Castle for the festivities. Everyone gathered there got to create and play one course each in_ Super Mario Maker _before settling back to watch the customary reenactment of me and Mario’s first adventure through the MK. For_ once _, they finally got my name right, and they acknowledged my own acts of heroism during the mission and the final fight. Then, the Toads, including Oliver and Agnes, gave their speeches, and then Peach delivered her address, saying that whenever she’s in Koopa’s clutches, she doesn’t feel frightened or helpless anymore, because she knows that help is on the way. Thanks to us, she’s been even more proactive and direct with her escape attempts, and even more defiant in the face of that villain and his minions._**

**_“Thirty years later,” she stated. “I defy Koopa to do his worst.”_ **

**_The house applauded when she finished, and a cake shaped like 8-bit versions of me and Mario was presented. Everyone took pictures of it before digging in._ **

**_What do you get when the sun comes out in the middle of a rainy day? A rainbow._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**12 November 2015**

**Smash Mansion**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Another latecomer arrived at the Smash Mansion. His name is Cloud Strife, from the_ ** **Final Fantasy _franchise. I don’t know much about him except that he’s an ex-SOLDIER, and that he has spiky blonde hair and a big f—ing sword known as the Buster Sword. It’s even bigger than Ike’s! But he turned out to be an all-right guy after loosening up a bit, even taking a bit of a shine to Reflet. What’s not to love about a bookworm who can get the job done, right?_**

**_Cloud’s favorite move was the Limit Break. Once charged, all of his attacks were more powerful. Charging it was his first action at the start of a match and after taking a stock. Despite his formidable presence, I can’t wait to fight him._ **

**_I’m doing a lot better with my combos, by the way. My down-throw to f-air still works, but only at lower percentages. Then, I have to rely on such mix-ups as down throw to up smash, or down throw to n-air. It’s not the way it used to be, but it’s well on its way._ **

**_MH announced that the Smash Ballot was closing next week, and that the results would be announced sometime next month. My friends and I have lobbied hard for Daisy to have her day in Smash. People tell me that her vote count is really high. She might make it!_ **

**_Luigi_ **

**15 December 2015**

**Sarasaland**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_This afternoon, we all gathered in the Assembly Hall to watch the Nintendo Direct presentation. I walked in with so much hope and anticipation, and it got to the point that both Mario and Peach had to rub the small of my back. All of the votes had been counted, and the suits would announce the Smash Ballot’s winner._ **

**_Deliberately drawing out the suspense, the suits first announced two more new fighters, and two additional_ ** **Fire Emblem _representatives, at that. They were the silver-haired dragon twins, Corrin and Corrine! In their original game, they were forced to pick sides in a civil war. Now, a third option was available to them—settle it in Smash!_**

**_Before announcing the Ballot’s winner, and the final fighter to join the tournament, there was a brief intermission. Daisy and I exchanged flirty texts, and I became so overwhelmed with nervousness that I had to work it off in the Training Room. A Mii walked in and let me know when there were five minutes left in the break._ **

**_The top candidates were: Daisy, Paper Mario, Ridley, Marx, Magolor, Banjo and Kazooie, Rayman, Crash Bandicoot, Shovel Knight, Wolf, Pichu, Krystal, King K. Rool, Ninten, Paula, Poo, Bandana Dee, Young Link, Peppy Hare, Slippy Toad, Jeff, Cory (who?), Shantae and—an ogre. Only one would make the cut. But who?_ **

**_After we’d all settled back down, the presentation continued._ **

**_And the winner of the Smash Ballot was—Bayonetta, the Umbra Witch._ **

**_Pit and Dark Pit were rightfully aghast at the idea of fighting an angel hunter. Others raised an eyebrow at her inclusion, due to her games’ target audiences. And I—_ **

**_I—_ **

**_I wasn’t even upset. Getting upset wouldn’t change the result. All I could think about was how Daisy must be feeling after being snubbed again. Her well-being was my top priority at the moment._ **

**_The presentation ended. Smash 4’s roster was officially finalized. And everyone went about their day, Pit and his clone looking shell-shocked and everyone else chattering over the new arrivals._ **

**_Once I obtained permission from MH, I went to Sarasaland, bought a bouquet of flowers and hightailed it straight to Daisy’s place._ **

**_When Daisy opened the door, her expression was unreadable, but I could tell she’d been crying. She let me in, gratefully accepting the flower bouquet, and I allowed her to fume over being passed up for a suggestively-dressed Umbra Witch as we emptied a bottle, and then another, of wine. I said nothing—I just held her in my arms and stroked her hair, allowing her to get those feelings out of her system._ **

**_Daisy calmed down, and then we kissed, slow and deep and sensual. We groped and fondled each other, and then I unzipped her dress and watched her smoothly step out of it before she disrobed me. Then, our undergarments came off, which led to me hungrily kissing her breasts as she gasped and moaned my name. I lifted her and carried her, bridal-style, to her room, closing and locking the door after us. After tenderly laying her on her bed, I resumed my ministrations before kissing lower and lower and lower. Hour after hour, I tended to my Flower Princess with my mouth, laying on this soft bed, soothing the rawness of this setback, as the cold, still night outside beautifully frosted over the windows._ **

**_For the time being, my love is all Daisy needs._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**3 February 2016**

**Smash Mansion**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Today was the day we rolled out the red carpet for the three final additions to the Smash 4 roster. After we ate breakfast, we walked directly to the Assembly Hall and took our seats, chattering among ourselves until MH appeared._ **

**_“Smashers,” he said. “Today is a historic day, as we round out the participants of our fourth tournament. Please welcome to the stage, Corrin and Corrine!”_ **

**_We clapped as the dragon twins walked in, side-by-side and hand-in-hand._ **

**_“My path is clear!” said Corrin. “I’ve made my choice!”_ **

**_“Let’s do this!” added Corrine._ **

**_The duo struck a pose as we applauded again._ **

**_“Finally, I’d like to present the winner of the Smash Ballot—Bayonetta!”_ **

**_The raven-haired Umbra Witch sauntered onto the stage and blew a kiss. “Let’s dance!” she said._ **

**_Pit and Dark Pit looked away._ **

**_“Thank you for having me, Master Hand,” purred Bayo._ **

**_“You’re welcome,” said MH._ **

**_After the introductions came an informal meet-and-greet. The dragon twins told us a little bit about their lives, and then Bayo talked about the powerful angels she’d battled and her up-and-down friendship with her fellow Umbra Witch, Jeanne. I wasn’t upset that Bayo won, you know. I was just upset that Daisy was once again robbed of an opportunity. Thanks to my emotional support, Daisy had grown less angry and even talked about meeting Bayo._ **

**_“It’s nice to meet you,” I said to Bayo as we shook hands. “I really hope we can be friends.”_ **

**_“I hope so, too,” she said._ **

**_“Just—don’t hurt Pit and Kuro,” I entreated. “I really like them.”_ **

**_“No need to worry,” smiled Bayo. “I only deal with angels who threaten to destroy the delicate balance of the universe.”_ **

**_“Oh,” I said._ **

**_I phoned Daisy later and told her about Bayo’s introduction._ **

**_“She was very gracious,” I told her._ **

**_“How about Corrin and his sister? What are they like?”_ **

**_“Uh—they can turn into dragons at will?” I offered. “How are you holding up?”_ **

**_“I’m doing what you do when the universe punches you in the face—playing the grateful game,” said Daisy. “At least I got the chance to try, you know? And it may not be the only chance in this lifetime. There could be another Smash game a few years from now.”_ **

**_“True,” I said. “Rumors are swirling of a brand-new Nintendo console. And usually, where there’s a new Nintendo console, there’s a new Smash game.”_ **

**_“I’m not giving up hope, L,” said Daisy._ **

**_“And neither am I,” I said._ **

**_When life gives you spaghetti sauce, you make spaghetti. I’m gonna make the most of Bayonetta’s inclusion in Smash 4 while holding out hope for Daisy’s future as a Smasher._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**15 April 2016**

**Smash Mansion**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_It’s not looking good for Josh. He barely shows up at my matches, instead watching from home. Each time I see him, he’s weakening, deteriorating. He’s bravely smiling on and savoring the days when he can still feel the sun on his face, but there’s no question in my mind that he’s fading. Someone has to support him when he walks, and Jules tells me that he spends most of his time sleeping. Josh’s health has declined to the point that Jules has taken over his dad’s gym, leaving Jackie to run the gym in the MK. Now that Jas is in college, however, one of the gyms would have an extra pair of hands._ **

**_Josh is maintaining his sunny disposition and positive outlook until the bitter end, though. He told me himself that he’s not spending his last days languishing in some facility. With our help, he’s crossed items off of his bucket list and stayed in the fitness business for as long as he could, stopping by at his gym to check on his soon-to-be-former employees. Every other day, I video-chat with him, and we reminisce about when we first met and how we entered each other’s orbits._ **

**_“Don’t forget what I told you about the grateful game,” he said. “When I’m gone, I don’t want you to stop playing it, understand?”_ **

**_“Yes,” I said._ **

**_“Make sure you play it often,” added Josh, “because you’ll feel the urge to ask yourself, ‘What’s the point?’ And the grateful game will give you the answer.”_ **

**_“Okeydokey,” I said._ **

**_“And remember what I said about Mario,” Josh told me. “You two may clash, but he needs you, and you need him. You are a team; the same blood runs through your veins. Don’t let a petty squabble tear you apart.”_ **

**_“I won’t,” I vowed. “I promise you; I won’t.”_ **

**_Josh smiled. He’s always had such a wonderful smile._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**21 May 2016**

**Smash Mansion**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_I miss Falco so much. I miss going for rides on his Arwing and talking with him over food and drink. It’s still so saddening how our friendship ended. But for the life of me, I can’t get past the words he said. And all he has to say for himself is “I’m sorry.” Where was his remorse when he was trying to insinuate that it was my fault? Where was his remorse when he stood there and hurled those ludicrous accusations at me? What was he thinking when he tried to smooth it all over with lunch at a pizza place? A pizza sure wasn’t going to erase what he put me through._ **

**_But I see him, laughing with Fox and cracking jokes, or sitting in the lounge, sipping on a cocktail. I want to go to him and ask “How’ve you been?”, but I can’t. The memories are holding me back; it’s like he’s a familiar stranger. Do I want to give our friendship another try? I don’t know. Is it too late to even consider that? I don’t know, either. He seems to be doing a good job not thinking about me, that’s for sure._ **

**_It feels as if I’m standing at a crossroads, with only two directions available to me—left and right. But which direction should I go?_ **

**_Luigi_ **

**12 June 2016**

**Smash Mansion**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_As soon as I woke up this morning, I knew that something was wrong. It was quiet and still. There was no sound of breakfast being prepared. When I looked outside the window, I saw that all of the flags were being lowered to half-staff. That was always a sign that something tragic had taken place._ **

**_A Mii gently knocked on my door, and then told me to get dressed and report to the Assembly Hall. They didn’t tell me why, but there was this solemn look on their face—_ **

**_I did as I was bidden and joined the other half-asleep Smashers in filing into the hall. MH was already waiting for us, as was CH, bowed in grief._ **

**_“Please, sit,” MH softly commanded, and we obeyed._ **

**_The two Hands floated before us with an air of melancholy before MH spoke._ **

**_“I’m afraid we’ve had a terrible tragedy on our hands,” he said. “At around 2a.m., a gunman attacked the Pulse nightclub in Orlando, Florida, in what appears to be an act of homophobia.”_ **

**_It was so silent you could hear an Invincibility Star drop. I could feel my heart fall into the pit of my stomach._ **

**_“The attacker killed forty-nine patrons before turning the gun on himself,” MH went on. “At least fifty-three more were injured.”_ **

**_We all exchanged horrified glances._ **

**_“The attacker, Omar Mateen, had a history of aggressive, violent and homophobic behavior,” said CH. “At least two women had filed restraining orders against him in the past. Law enforcement had every opportunity to prevent this tragedy—and they didn’t.”_ **

**_“God—mit!” snapped Samus, breaking the silence. “How many more? How many more tragedies does it have to take?!”_ **

**_Falcon, sporting a pained look, did his best to comfort her as she broke down._ **

**_“I wish I knew, Samus,” said CH. “I wish I knew.”_ **

**_“All of today’s matches are canceled on account of this horrific event,” said MH. “Anyone who wishes to remain in their rooms may do so. However, I highly encourage all of you to attend tonight’s march and vigil to honor the victims.”_ **

**_“And now—if you’ll join us in a moment of silence,” said CH._ **

**_We all lowered our heads in a silent prayer._ **

**_“Thank you,” MH said after a while. “You are dismissed.”_ **

**_I stumbled back up to my room and turned on the TV, numb until I saw the reports all over the news. The reporters recounting the horror and death which had interrupted a night of carefree dancing and celebration. Seeing it in front of me on the TV screen just tore me up. I buried my head into my pillow and sobbed._ **

**_49 dead at the hands of a disturbed man who’d exhibited the warning signs long ago. 49 people who committed no crime, just like those children slain at Sandy Hook Elementary. 49 lives lost because one man simply didn’t approve of their sexual orientation. 49 souls who didn’t deserve to die. Why was the first choice always violence and death? How did they let this man get his hands on a firearm, anyway? I muted the TV and covered my mouth with my hands to muffle my sobs. Samus was right—how many more people would have to die before something was finally done about this mess?_ **

**_I pulled myself together and called Julian._ **

**_“Jules, it’s awful,” I said. “They say he gunned down 49 people and injured 53 more before killing himself.”_ **

**_“Luigi—we just heard about it ourselves,” Jules sighed heavily. “Dad isn’t taking it well; he’s not as strong as he once was. The first thing we did after regrouping was call Jas and tell her how much we love her. She’s stopping by later today. Next week, she’ll be back home for good, as she’s almost done with her finals.”_ **

**_“Have her call me when she gets here,” I instructed._ **

**_We chatted some more before hanging up._ **

**_I spent the day in my room, listening to music and ignoring the TV, leaving it only to eat in the cafeteria. As promised, Jas phoned me the minute she arrived at her parents’ house. She sounded distraught._ **

**_“I found out about it because there was a Safety Check on Facebook,” she explained. “Some of my friends were going to college or vacationing in Florida! I was very worried for them!”_ **

**_“Were they…?” I asked._ **

**_“They weren’t at the nightclub when it happened, but some of their friends or family members were. Many of them were left in critical condition! I told them to send me a message the first chance they could—during the train ride to my parents, my phone was blowing up with texts. They’re calling it the second-worst mass murder in our history!”_ **

**_“Thank goodness you’re okay.”_ **

**_“Grandpa was very shaken up. We had to make him some tea,” said Jas._ **

**_“How’s Jake?” I asked._ **

**_“He’s also shaken up. Before I left, I gave him a big hug and told him that I love him always.” Jas sniffled. “How are you holding up?”_ **

**_“I was numb until I saw it all over the news. We’re holding a candlelight vigil later tonight. Wanna come?”_ **

**_“I’ll talk with my parents. They’ll probably want to come, too. It all depends on how Grandpa’s feeling.”_ **

**_“God help us, Jas,” I said before hanging up._ **

**_The Smash Mansion is now draped in rainbow flags and ribbons. Sworn enemies are once again united in grief as they face the sobering reminder that hate and bigotry still exist in the modern world. The enemies we face may have dastardly plans we must thwart time and again, but going on shooting rampages and mowing down innocents is one thing they_ ** **won’t _do._**

**_The march is about to start; I need to get ready._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**16 July 2016**

**Smash Mansion**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_We’re still rattled and sobered by the events in Orlando last month. Phone calls and texts have been regularly exchanged between me, Jules, Jackie, Joan and Josh. The Butters have even checked in from time to time. Koopa, Wario and Dorf haven’t antagonized people as much, and I’ve found myself comforting Falco, along with the people who gave me grief over my down throw. I may be upset at them, but they’re hurting over this as much as I am. There’s probably not a reconciliation on the horizon, but I still want to take the time to comfort them._ **

**_In happier news, Jules and Jackie celebrated their 15 th anniversary with a trip to Coney Island. It was just the two of them and a day of fun and romance as they screamed their lungs out on rides, ate hot dogs and cheese fries, splashed down flume slides and rode in the Tunnel of Love. Jas, Jake, Josh, Joan and I, along with old friends alike, sent them anniversary cards and gifts. Jackie’s always been among my fans, but I never saw Jules fly into a funk over this. Maybe because he and his parents were already friendly with me, but still._ **

**_“We’re gonna make it to twenty-five,” Jules said later that night. “I can feel it!”_ **

**_“What are you planning for that occasion?” I asked._ **

**_“That’s top secret, L,” laughed Jules. “Besides, best not think too far ahead, right?”_ **

**_“Right,” I said. “Good night, Jules.”_ **

**_As I hung up, I remembered watching him grow, just as I’d watched Jas grow. The 8-year-old boy I met while watching Mac qualify for the WVBA was now a 40-year-old husband and father. And he didn’t even look a day over 40._ **

**_The world is changing, as is everyone around me. But that’s what makes the world so special._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**11 September 2016**

**Brooklyn, NY**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_The 9/11 Museum was an immersive, minute-by-minute account of the sordid event which shattered our lives fifteen years ago. When we entered the exhibit, we heard voices describing where they were and what they were doing when the news first broke. One exhibit showed newspaper clippings and snippets from the news reports we watched. One big chunk of the building was on display, as well. And we also got to walk through some of the old foundation. There was a computerized world map, and we were able to tap the area closest to where we were from and write an encouraging message._ **

**_Josh accompanied us to the museum, declining health be d—ned. He was present during those 102 harrowing minutes, and he wanted to help keep the memory of the fallen alive. After touring the museum, we ate a light lunch and went to the memorial, gazing out over the stone in solemn contemplation. Oddly, Pauline and Stanley didn’t join us. In fact, we haven’t heard from them in quite a while. I hope they were doing okay._ **

**_We stayed at the memorial, immersed in comforting silence, until the sun had nearly set. Then, we all hugged and parted ways._ **

**_“Luigi?” called Josh._ **

**_I turned, and Josh smiled._ **

**_“Thank you,” he said._ **

**_I smiled back before Mario and I headed to our old apartments._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**18 October 2016**

**Evershade Valley**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_On the 15 th anniversary of my first ghostly adventure, I brought Josh and his family to Evershade Valley, where they got to fully experience Gadd’s work with the paranormal. The valley’s ghosts are still doing well; the Dark Moon is still intact. Gadd and Becky set out snacks for us and answered all of Josh’s questions, while the ghosts swarmed happily around the new company, a few Slammers giving piggy-back rides to Josh and his brood. Finally, they all got to tour Gadd’s Bunker._ **

**_“So,” said Josh. “This is where it all started.”_ **

**_“It is,” I said, a little proudly._ **

**_Much later, Josh, Mario and I lay on our backs, blankets snugly wrapped around us, staring up at the Dark Moon._ **

**_“I’ve never seen anything like it,” mused Josh. “That actually makes ghosts friendly?”_ **

**_“_ ** **These _ghosts, at least,” I said. “Before then, I thought that all ghosts were out to get people. But I shouldn’t judge a book by its cover, should I?”_**

**_“No,” said Josh. “You should always keep your mind wide open. You’ll never know what’ll find its way in.”_ **

**_Mario and I chuckled._ **

**_“When I was at King Boo’s mercy,” said Mario, “and I thought my game was gonna end, I was thinking of only one person. Only one—and it wasn’t even Peach. It was you, Luigi. Even three years ago, when I was completely immobilized, I could think about and dream of you. I was confident that you’d defeat King Boo and come get me. And that’s why I wasn’t afraid. Okay, I was a little afraid, but I wasn’t afraid for myself—I was afraid for you. But when I saw you fighting on in a mysterious dimension, that fear vanished, too.”_ **

**_“Your brother’s a good man, Mario,” said Josh. “Don’t ever forget that.”_ **

**_“I won’t,” said Mario._ **

**_“Promise me—you’ll look after Jules and Jas,” Josh said after a while. “Both are entering very significant periods in their lives. Jules is approaching his middle years, about to experience the ups and downs of his child becoming an adult. He’s gonna walk Jas down the aisle, hold a grandchild or two and navigate her through the newfound privileges and responsibilities of adulthood. And what if Jas winds up with a broken heart? I need you to help them through the things I went through.” He slid his hand over mine. “Don’t let anything bad happen to my son and granddaughter when I’m gone.”_ **

**_“Don’t worry, Josh,” I said softly. “They’re in good hands.”_ **

**_“And another thing,” said Josh. “You and Mario need to look after each other, depend on each other, communicate with each other. Mario’s a part of you, and you’re a part of him. You two are a team, a dream team—the Mushroom Kingdom’s last, best and only line of defense against Koopa and his forces. There will be days when you can barely stand each other, but at the end of the day, you have each other’s best interests at heart. Promise me—you won’t let an argument tear you apart. Promise me.”_ **

**_“I promise,” I said._ **

**_“I promise,” echoed Mario._ **

**_Josh sighed deeply, as if a great weight was lifted from his shoulders. “Now I can finally rest,” he murmured._ **

**_Eventually, Gadd, Becky and the Butters joined us, armed with their own blankets, and we all sat in a circle, eating hot dogs and s’mores, telling stories and jokes. A big smile was on Josh’s face, and he appeared less fatigued and weary. It seemed that my old friend was now at peace._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**19 October 2016**

**Brooklyn, NY**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_We’d slept over in Gadd’s Bunker, as there were plenty of guestrooms for all of us. I’d glanced out the window, the twinkling stars and the ghosts playing together lulling me to sleep. This morning, I awoke to muffled shouts and broken sobs. As the grogginess left me, I recognized Julian’s voice, causing my breath to catch in my chest._ **

**** **Josh _, I realized._**

**_I wrestled into my clothes and raced into the hallway, where Jas was huddled in Joan and Jackie’s arms. The ladies’ eyes were red-rimmed, and Jas’s lips were trembling. In their looks, I saw everything._ **

**_“Oh, no…” I said. “Josh…”_ **

**_“He’s not breathing!” sobbed Jas. “Dad’s in there, trying to help him!”_ **

**_I started to say something, but was cut off by an ambulance siren._ **

**_“Stay here,” I commanded as I went to the Bunker’s entrance. A team of EMTs charged forward, carrying a stretcher between them._ **

**_“He’s inside,” I said as I directed them toward Josh’s room. I didn’t go in, though. I didn’t want to see him like that._ **

**_At the EMTs’ request, Jules stumbled out, sweaty and haggard. “Oh, my God,” he said. “Please—I’m not ready. I’m just not ready.”_ **

**_Joan wrapped her arms around him, cradling his head against her chest as if he was a child. “It’s all right,” she said gently._ **

**_I heard the EMTs gamely trying to save Josh’s life, but I already knew, as he must’ve known last night. It was over. My eyes met Mario’s as he arrived on the scene, and a saddened expression crossed his face. We tried to brace ourselves for the inevitable. We tried to be ready._ **

**_But we’re never ready for such things._ **

**_Somberly, the lead EMT stepped out of Josh’s room. We all turned and looked at her. And then we knew._ **

**_“I’m sorry,” she said._ **

**_Joan pressed her hands against her mouth, sobs shaking her frame as she absorbed the fact that her husband, the man she’d spent most of her adult life with, had passed on. Jules lowered his head as it sank in that his old man had departed this earth. And Jas broke down as she realized that never again would her grandfather spoil her or serve as parental override._ **

**_Slowly, I took off my cap and bowed my head, tears racing down my cheeks. I felt Mario slide his arms around me._ **

**_And then my knees gave out, and then I was in Mario’s arms, crying for one of my longtime friends._ **

**_We joined Josh’s surviving family as they were reduced to sobbing wrecks on the Bunker floor. At one point, we were aware of Gadd, Becky, Grace and her family walking in on us, the elderly Professor shielding Jas with his body as the EMTs wheeled out Josh’s still form, on a stretcher and covered in a white sheet._ **

**_I went over to Jules and Jas, draping an arm around each of them, honoring my promise to Josh. “We’re gonna be okay,” I hiccupped, trying to be strong. “We’re gonna be okay.”_ **

**_Becky escorted all of us to Brooklyn, where we dropped off Joan, Jules, Jackie and Jas at their homes before heading to our apartment. Following a shower and a change of clothes, we met up with the grieving family and began the taxing but necessary process of making arrangements._ **

**_Josh would have a direct-to-burial service, where he’d be laid to rest in the family plot. Per his wishes, we’d then send him off with a party, rather than an expensive funeral. The service would be held next week, and Master Hand has agreed to excuse us from the tournament for a month, to give us time to mourn._ **

**_I honestly don’t know if a month will be enough._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**26 October 2016**

**Brooklyn, NY**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Josh was given a wonderful send-off. A procession of limousines whisked me, Mario and the surviving family to the cemetery, where we all sat under a canopy. A team of pallbearers carried Josh’s casket in and set it on a stone slab in front of us. It was ivory marble, decorated with wreaths of lily and baby’s breath._ **

**_A pastor led us in prayer, and then committed Josh’s body to the earth. Joan was given a bouquet of flowers, while the rest of us was each given a rose. Then, Josh’s widow walked over to the casket and whispered a few words before Jules and Jackie joined her. They placed a few bottles of Gatorade, a headband, and a Walkman radio on the casket before heading back to their limo. I stood at Josh’s casket for a few minutes before reaching into my pocket and placing a Star and a Fire Flower onto it._ **

**_“You can rest now, Josh,” I said. “We’ll be all right.”_ **

**_Then, I turned and made my way to join the family._ **

**_Two hours later, we all celebrated Josh’s life at his and Joan’s house. His most frequent gym clients were in attendance, and Little Mac also attended, alongside Doc. Joan, Jules, Jackie and Jas shared their fondest memories of him, and then, I went up and talked about Josh’s reliability as a confidant and all of the times he gave me advice. I credited him with helping me stabilize my personal and professional relationships and acting as a constant in my life, even as I went from a regular Giuseppe to a protector of a fantasyland._ **

**_“I’ll never forget what Josh did for me,” I said, “and I know that even though he’s no longer with us, I’ll continue to feel his presence.”_ **

**_The rest of the attendees said a few words, and then we toasted to Josh and shared a solemn meal. I bore up well until I returned to my apartment and saw a picture of me with Josh and his family. Then, I fell onto the bed and cried. I guess it finally hit me for the first time that he was gone._ **

**_Godspeed, Josh. I’ll never forget what you’ve done for me._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**8 November 2016**

**MK**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_I’ve spent my time helping Joan and Jules settle Josh’s estate, and it’s only a glaring reminder of his passing. In the interim, my fellow Smashers have sent me well-wishes and sympathy cards. It helps, but not much. I miss Josh’s face, beaming at me, as I walked through the gym doors. I miss his mad dash for his phone to call Mario and tell him, “I’ve got him.” And I’ll miss seeing him in the stands when I return to the tournaments, his voice carrying over the other voices and spurring me on._ **

**_I was at home, watching a program on TV, when it started to rain. It was a gentle rain, the drops soft against the windowpane and whispering against the grass. I aimed my remote at the TV and turned it off before putting on my coat and going outside. The raindrops left light kisses on my forehead and cheeks, and I tilted back my head and closed my eyes, allowing them to land on my eyelashes, eyelids and nose. A slow smile stretched across my face._ **

**_And then I began to dance._ **

**_Laughing as the droplets continued to fall onto my face and through my hair, I danced and spun and twirled in the rain. Because to me, this was no ordinary rain. This was a sign from Josh, watching me from the heavens, reminding me of the lessons he’d imparted. Reminding me that despite the grief and loss and strife, there was still so much to be grateful for. I was grateful for my friends in Brooklyn, in the MK and in the Smash tournament. I was grateful for Becky, Gadd and Grace. I was grateful for Mario, grateful for Peach and grateful for Daisy. And I was grateful for—well, being grateful, present and_ ** **here _. Here, in the gentle November rain, I began to play the grateful game once more—for myself and in Josh’s memory, as he was the one who taught me how to play it._**

**_Outside my house, in my front yard, as Thanksgiving fast approached, I was literally—and figuratively—dancing in the rain._ **

**_Luigi_ **


	30. Down the Rabbid Hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luigi makes a hasty decision when confronted with an old menace. Later, he and Roland must work together when they're transported to a weird new world.

**16 February 2017**

**Smash Mansion**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_I can feel Josh’s spirit with me everywhere I go and in everything I do. It’s like he’s reminding me not to give up just because he’s no longer here. In spirit, he’s giving me the strength I need to help his family. We’ve long since settled his affairs. Julian has a sizable inheritance, and he’s in control of a trust fund for Jas until she turns 26. Josh had also left the house and its attached assets to Joan. They weren’t wanting for anything, but it did little to ease the void his passing left behind._ **

**_Josh had also spent his final years cultivating a trust fund for yours truly, in case I wanted to branch out and start my own plumbing business—or even a ghost-hunting business. He’d also left me a book about gratitude—and I think that’s more valuable than the trust fund. I read one chapter each night, finding that it soothes my pain. Even from beyond the grave, he always knows how to dish out advice and make me feel better._ **

**_Julian and Jackie have recently hired Agnes and Oliver. The latter couple runs the MK’s gym, while the former runs the Brooklyn gym. Oliver and Agnes are handling this job like a pro, getting gym members checked in, answering questions and helping set up equipment. Wow—I never knew they could do that!_ **

**_Each time I walk into the Brooklyn gym, though, I see Josh. He walks in and smiles at me while I get situated on my spin bike. As I pedal briskly, I remember our most important conversations—me confessing my mixed bag of emotions after Mario first achieved fame by saving Pauline, me venting to him following the first rescue missions, and that rainy October day after Mario and I had that fight, when he—with Jules’s help—convinced me not to give up on my bro. Sweat runs thickly down my face, neck, arms and upper body, and I round my mouth as I breathe in and out. My eyes close, and then there’s just sensation and motion and the endless stream of songs on my phone._ **

**_This quaint little street gym has changed so much since I first started my membership—but the appeal has stayed the same. It’s like it has Josh’s signature all over it. In this gym, I know that Josh is still around. He doesn’t have a physical body anymore, but he’s still here. And his visions will continue under Julian and Jackie’s guidance. I shouldn’t count_ ** **that _out._**

**_Luigi_ **

**16 March 2017**

**Smash Mansion**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Jas didn’t celebrate her 20 th birthday with a party. She’d kinda outgrown parties. Instead, she spent the day in the Smash World with Jake, her parents and her childhood friends, along with the friends she’d made in college. When they weren’t watching me and the other Smashers kick [bleep] and take names, they were socializing at Brewster’s Café or raiding the shopping center. After matches concluded for the day, I joined them for dinner at a restaurant—the same restaurant Josh had dined at on the night Falcon and I had mixed it up in the lounge in 1999. Gosh, why do all of these places keep reminding me of Josh?_ **

**_“It’s all right, Luigi,” said Jas. “I miss him, too. This is my first birthday without him. But I don’t think he’d want us to spend the rest of our lives as recluses, moping around.”_ **

**_“I’m not moping,” I told her. “When I go to the old gym, I can see him sometimes. It’s like he sends out hidden messages through the most mundane objects, encouraging me. Doesn’t that sound crazy?”_ **

**_“No,” said Jas. “I see him at night, when I fall asleep.”_ **

**_“I dream about him, too,” said Jules, “and I dreamed that he was right here, wishing you a happy twentieth.”_ **

**_“What we can take away from losing him is that he went out on his own terms,” Jackie said wisely. “He passed on in his sleep, peacefully, after one last heart-to-heart with a good friend. But he wouldn’t have wanted us to spend your special day dwelling over such dark subjects—am I right?”_ **

**_“No,” Jas said after a while. “He wouldn’t.”_ **

**_“There’s a Dave and Buster’s nearby,” said Jules. “What do we say we head there after we’ve finished our meal?”_ **

**_Jas grinned. “Sure.”_ **

**_So, we spent half the night at Dave and Buster’s, playing arcade games and earning tickets, which we used to redeem prizes. And I swore I could feel Josh watching over us with a [bleep]-eating grin._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**22 March 2017**

**Smash Mansion**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_There’s a new Mario game for the Android phone! It’s called_ ** **Super Mario Run _, and it’s so fun and easy to play. All you have to do is tap the screen to jump over obstacles, defeat enemies, and perform wall jumps. The objective, as always, is to save Peach. You can earn coins to trade for things like statues to rebuild the MK, and there are Toad Rallies, where you hype up the Toad crowds by performing cool tricks. Mario is, as always, the starting character, but you can unlock other characters, like me, by clearing certain conditions. Thanks to this game, everyone can have their daily dose of Super Mario on the go without carrying around a handheld console and its AC adapter. I wonder what’s next—a Super Mario VR?_**

**_Luigi_ **

**22 June 2017**

**Smash Mansion**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Please excuse my jittery handwriting. I’m still pumped up from the incident this afternoon. An encounter with something more warped and malevolent than Tabuu—I had no idea where it came from, but I know it would’ve been the end of Smash as we know it if it weren’t for my actions._ **

**_Mario, Link, Kirby, Fox and I were strolling casually down the hallway of the Smash Mansion, headed toward one of the lounges to kill time. The five of us were discussing the fact that Koopa hasn’t bothered Peach or the MK lately. While that qualifies as a good thing, it was also a red flag, as it could also mean that Koopa was piecing another elaborate scheme together. Mario had already aired his concerns to MH, and the rest of us had agreed to keep tabs on the villainous ruler._ **

**_So distracted were we with that situation that we didn’t see it coming. Next thing I knew, a black, swirling mass of—_ ** **something _—burst out of a door, grabbed hold of me and yanked me into a room._**

**_“Luigi!” Mario frantically shouted._ **

**_I looked at my bro, and then I turned to look at the entity that had accosted me. Suddenly, it exploded into a cross between a humanoid and a golem, its eyes glowering down at me as it snarled. Looking from the giant to my four companions, the decision was made. Swiftly, I kicked the door shut—and then I locked it. Their horrified cries and shouts were muffled as I raised my fists and faced off against the shadowy giant._ **

**_Said giant generated an extra pair of arms before using all four of them to attack me. I dodged its swings before closing in and pummeling it with my hardest Smash attacks. Two arms shot out, grabbed me, shook me and squeezed, but I put an end to that with a fireball to the face. As I weaved my way about each limb, I proceeded to work them over with quick knifehand strikes, saving the heavier blows for the giant’s body. I attacked high and attacked low, leaping aside when my opponent started grabbing its head and shaking. A series of shockwaves emitted from its body, and I backflipped over them before resuming my onslaught. The giant also tended to shake the ground, fire energy beams and energy balls at me, and sprout a tumor-like growth on its head, which it slammed onto the floor, creating X-shaped explosions. I heard Mario shouting desperately for me to get out of there, but instead I fought harder, shaking off the devastating blows I was dealt and focusing on nothing but protecting him and my fellow Smashers._ **

**_Following a blistering kick to the face, the giant collapsed, and the black swarm reshaped into a quadruped with the head of a T-Rex and a scorpion’s tail. It growled before pouncing at me, attempting to crush me underfoot. I tripped it with a low kick and then went to town, striking so many blows that it flailed on the floor. Then, I spun in place, battering it with my Cyclone attack, before spearing my hand hard at its jaw. It leaped into the back of the room and then right back at me, jaws open, but I cartwheeled over it and set upon its flank with karate chops. Angry, it lashed out with its tail, striking my face, shoulders, belly, hips and back. It nearly blinded me. My breath was coming a little fast, but I couldn’t abandon this fight. By fighting this—_ ** **thing _—I was containing it until help arrived._**

**_Twirling my feet under me, I dealt an awesome blow to the top of the beast’s head, sending it writhing in agony and disappearing into the swarm. It next took the shape of five swords, one huge blade plus four smaller blades. All they did was slice and slash about the room as I did my best to defend myself. The small swords were pretty fast, so I reserved my attacks for the large sword, pummeling it for all I was worth. Sometimes, the swords would group together and slash, and some of these slashes were energy-infused. Other times, the small swords would swarm me before letting the large one attempt a coup de grace. They performed all sorts of combo attacks, and that big sword hurt more than anything. My body was covered in slashes, blood beginning to drip into one eye. But then I shook my vision clear and resumed the battle, jumping, backflipping and cartwheeling in between unleashing harsh blows._ **

**_One spirited punch sent the five blades dissolving back into the mass, which then took on my own appearance! What followed was a one-on-one duel with a larger, stronger shadowy version of myself. It possessed an exact carbon copy of my fighting style, except that its attacks carried considerably more power and more hurt. Memories of the Great Maze from Brawl began creeping in, along with memories of the_ ** **stooge _Count Bleck and Nastasia turned me into—but I resisted them as hard as I resisted my clone, cutting it down to size with each hit, eventually smashing it into submission with my Super Jump Punch._**

**_Kirby, Link and Fox had joined Mario in pounding on the door, their voices still muffled by the reinforced wood. I had enough time to flash them a thumbs-up before the black swarm surrounded me—enveloped me—_ **

**_I found myself in a purple, fortress-like environment, stuffed with enemies I recognized from the Smash Runs. Taking a deep breath, I marched inside, fighting off attackers and coming across a bulging, pulsing—core. It was soft, cool and fleshy beneath my fists, one blow making it give way like a pi_ ** **_ñ_ ** **_ata. I ran down a passageway and found another core, dangling off the edge over a river of yellow, acidic—stuff. Dropping low, I gave the core one good flare kick, destroying it. Now, I fluidly moved down a maze into the bowels of the fortress, taking down a third core hanging overhead. And at the very bottom, the acid pool bubbled ominously over precarious-looking platforms as hordes of enemies menacingly patrolled the area. I threw fireballs to clear out the worst of them and Smash attacked those who directly engaged me. Then, I hopped across the platforms to get at the fourth core, and the largest one at that. I nailed it with a few overhead attacks until it finally breached. The air around me hung for a moment before the fortress became enveloped in a burst of yellow light._ **

**_When the light dissipated, I saw that I was back in the small room the black thing had pulled me into. I waited in darkness and complete silence, save for the sound of my erratic breathing and the voices yelling on the other side of the door. The rest of the Smashers were now gathered outside, and I hoped that someone had gone to fetch Master Hand so he could give us some answers._ **

**_Then, the room was bathed in a soft white light, and I looked up as a spherical orb bearing the appearance of a Smash Ball slowly floated down until it was level with my face. And then it just hovered there._ **

**_I knew exactly what I had to do._ **

**_The voices outside dwindled as I hit the orb with everything I had left. With each strike, it launched further and further, beginning to turn red. I slammed punch after punch into it until my knuckles began to split. And finally, with a titanic shout, I delivered the piece de resistance—the mightiest, most smoldering Super Jump Punch yet._ **

**_The orb began to shudder violently, and I promptly hit the deck, assuming a duck-and-cover position as whatever this thing was exploded in a flash of energy. Had I looked directly at the explosion, my eyes would’ve been fried right out of my sockets. Surprisingly, the door, the room, and the entire Smash Mansion remained intact._ **

**_Shaking in every limb, I got to my feet and unlocked the door, my eyes meeting the pale faces of my fellow Smashers._ **

**_“Luigi!” screamed Mario, running forward and almost knocking me off my feet as he captured me in an embrace._ **

**_My head dropped to his shoulder as I knelt down to better return the embrace._ **

**_“What in the Inferno were you thinking?!” Mario was on the verge of sobs. “That thing could’ve—could’ve…”_ **

**_I pulled him close, feeling his heart beat wildly against mine. “I couldn’t let it attack you,” I said, my voice rattling, “or anyone else. When it pulled me into that room, I knew that I had to make a choice. And I chose—to protect you.”_ **

**_“Oh,_ ** **Dio _…” sobbed Mario. “You’ve put your life on the line for me so many times! What have I done to deserve this?”_**

**_“You didn’t have to do anything,” I told him._ **

**_My shaking began to calm, my breathing steadied and my heart rate slowed, knowing that my brother and all of my friends were safe. I rubbed the small of Mario’s back and stroked his hair, glancing up as Master Hand and Crazy Hand raced onto the scene._ **

**_“Is everyone okay?” asked MH._ **

**_“Yeah,” said Link. “Thanks to him.” He indicated me._ **

**_“Luigi…?” asked MH._ **

**_“Mario, Link, Kirby, Fox and I were walking down the corridor when a black swarm attacked me,” I said. “I barricaded myself in the room with it so it wouldn’t harm anyone else, and I managed to subdue it.”_ **

**_“We—saw everything on the security monitors,” said CH. “You need to get to Dr. Mario’s office and get those injuries looked at.”_ **

**_I kissed Mario on the cheek and slowly withdrew from our embrace._ **

**_“What you did took selflessness and guts,” said MH, “but next time, could you please let one of us handle it?”_ **

**_“Okay,” I said. “I will.”_ **

**_The two brought me to Dr. Mario’s office on the double, where the doc treated my wounds and recommended that I stay in the hospital overnight. Politely, I thanked him for his opinions and ensured that I was out of there within two hours._ **

**_“What_ ** **was _that thing?” I later asked._**

**_“Whatever it was,” said Samus, “it would’ve caused a major catastrophe if it wasn’t for you.”_ **

**_Even now, my adrenal glands are wide open from that pulse-pounding encounter. I faced down an enemy who didn’t exercise an ounce of restraint toward me, an enemy who unnerved me more than King Boo—and I singlehandedly defeated it._ **

**_Years ago, if someone had asked me if I could do that, the answer would’ve been a definite “no”._ **

**_But now—if that—creature—resurfaces, then I’ll just put up my dukes and say “Bring it on!”_ **

**_Luigi_ **

**29 August 2017**

**MK**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_You won’t believe the bizarre places we’ve explored in these last few days!_ **

**_It all started in the MK, during the inauguration of a brand-new Peach statue. Jules, Jackie, Jas and Jake were in attendance, as were Grace and her family, all of them dressed their best. Everything was going swimmingly until a strange vortex appeared in the sky and started sucking up everything in its path._ **

**_Roland and I were among them._ **

**_I desperately held onto Mario, but the vortex’s pull was too strong. In short order, I wound up transported to an unfamiliar land, with the only recognizable company in the form of a man whose head I admittedly still wanted on a silver platter._ **

**_But Roland was just as freaked out as me, maybe more. And you know I’m not the vengeful type. So, the two of us banded together to survive until help came._ **

**_As we explored our new environment, we came across white, rabbit-like creatures who only said “Bwah”. They made Roland jump a mile and a half in the air. And they say that I was the easily frightened one. Eventually, he got used to them, telling me about a show on Nickelodeon called “Raving Rabbids”. Rabbids. Was that the name of these rabbit-like animals?_ **

**_While struggling to make sense of our surroundings, Roland and I soon fell into conversation. And as the minutes passed, I found myself counting on him, and he started counting on me. He began to apologize for the person he used to be and the immature way he used to act, and he confided that ever since he left Isle Delfino, he’d had a bit of a rough time adjusting. But I just wanted to know why he’d take it out on me. Roland had smiled sadly and told me that I was such an admirable person that he must’ve mistook his wife’s admiration for romantic attraction. That hardly made any sense, but the more time we spent together in this strange world, the more I began warming up to him. I think Roland began to not only understand but also appreciate my position in Grace’s orbit, and he told me that Gavin was looking up to me._ **

**_“He says he wants to be a ghost hunter when he grows up,” he told me. “You’re inspiring a lot of people, Luigi.”_ **

**_Then, he revealed that word of the—thing—I’d battled two months ago had begun to spread. “They’re calling you ‘the unsung hero of Smash’,” he said. “It must’ve been terrifying, facing that swarm alone.”_ **

**_“It was my choice,” I said. “I locked myself in that room with it so it wouldn’t come near Mario or the others. Frankly, I didn’t think I could defeat it. I was just—ready to die for them.”_ **

**_“I never really thought you the type to make the sacrifice play,” mused Roland. “To lay down on a wire and let everyone else crawl over you.”_ **

**_“Well, there’s more to me than meets the eye,” I said._ **

**_By the time Roland and I encountered a Rabbid wearing a strange visor, the beginnings of a renewed friendship had formed between us._ **

**_We wound up startled by a Piranha Plant, and the Rabbid wearing the visor wound up fusing the plant with a Rabbid goofing off atop it, turning it into a Rabbid-Piranha Plant hybrid. Luckily, Mario, Grace and Gavin, along with a hovering robot, a Rabbid dressed like me and a Rabbid dressed like Peach, showed up and did battle with the hybrid. Then, the robot introduced himself as Beep-0 and quickly explained the situation. The visor on the Rabbid’s head could fuse two objects into one, and it was called the SupaMerge. After an incident involving some washing machine, the Rabbids wound up in the MK, and the vortex, known as the Megabug, had opened—and it was also growing in size! Of course, Beep-0 flubbed my name a few times. After all of these years, it was still dispiriting._ **

**_Grace, Roland and Gavin had a touching reunion. Then, Roland and I were armed, and we set off to find the Rabbid wearing the SupaMerge._ **

**_Unfortunately, we ran into the bratty BJ, who named the Rabbid in question Spawny (it makes sense in context) and absconded with him before leaving us to fight Rabbid Kong, a DK-Rabbid hybrid. After defeating him, we continued our trek across this strange land, meeting new allies, like Rabbid Mario, and reuniting with Jules, his family and Jake. I quickly discovered that Rabbid Peach had quite a lot of sass, enjoyed taking selfies and was very protective around Mario. A fight with an Icicle Golem put us in a tight spot, but then Peach swooped in and gave us a helping hand!_ **

**_Soon, Rabbid Yoshi joined our ranks, but then BJ stirred up more trouble by tricking us into creating the Phantom, who proceeded to roast Mario in song before engaging us in an all-out fight. Afterward, we fought BJ in his Mecha Jr., and Yoshi saved Spawny from falling. Spawny then expressed regret for the mess he helped make, and we tried to use a crystal mine to make our escape. But then the Megabug took on a phoenix-like form and absorbed Spawny before floating off toward Koopa Castle._ **

**_BJ, ever the hypocrite, chewed us out for putting Spawny in this situation and told us that we were lucky his dad was still on vacation. But then, he was alerted via text-message that Koopa had returned early—and now he was in danger. So, we all had to go and help our archnemesis. Oh, boy._ **

**_First, we tangled with villains like Bwario, Bwaluigi and the Lava Queen. By the time we reached Koopa’s castle, the fearsome king was semi-conscious and dangerously close to the Megabug, which then fused with him. Thus, MegaDragonKoopa was born! United by the danger, all of us fought to extract Koopa from this behemoth. And in a climactic final battle, we destroyed the Megabug once and for all, sealing up the rift and freeing Spawny from its influence._ **

**_BJ was sufficiently sobered up, letting Spawny go and pleading with us to put in a good word to his King Dad once he’d recovered. However, we decided to leave him in suspense, returning to Peach’s Castle, where Peach proclaimed that the threat had been eradicated. In addition to the Peach statue, we unveiled a Rabbid Peach statue, to the latter’s delight. The crowning moment was when she took a few selfies with us._ **

**_I feel just like Alice in that fairy tale. We both broadened our horizons after falling down a rabbit hole, and emerged from that rabbit hole as more nuanced people. Alice fell down the rabbit hole and defeated the Queen of Hearts. I fell down the Rabbid hole and patched up my relationship with my best friend’s husband. And I got to see the Butters fully come together as a family, battling imposing bosses together and sharing a grand adventure._ **

**_But now that I’m out of the Rabbid hole, a little rest is long overdue!_ **

**_Luigi_ **


	31. Out of the Loop 3D: Odyssey Edition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koopa wants to marry Peach, and Mario races to stop him while once again leaving Luigi behind. However, Mario gains several unlikely companions and encounters a familiar face...

**19 September 2017**

**Smash Mansion**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Roland’s attitude toward me has changed significantly since our adventure with the Rabbids. And I guess my attitude toward him has changed as well. I still hate how he acted—but I don’t hate him anymore. When we got sucked into that portal, we were the other man’s only sense of familiarity. He needed me, and I needed him._ **

**_The Butters’ therapist had suggested that they bring me to one of their sessions, and they did. Their marriage counselor was a patient, middle-aged woman with a slightly cherubic face, and she was genuinely determined to get Roland and Grace’s relationship back on track—not just in this business for the money. She devoted this particular therapy session to shining a spotlight on how Roland and I interacted with each other, since it was the root of the problem. First, she invited me to tell my side of the story, which I did, unfiltered and unbiased—I got a little emotional as I talked about what I’d endured by Roland’s hand. After I was finished, Roland was encouraged to air_ ** **his _side, which still made little sense to me. Finally, the therapist had Grace talk to both of us, where she clearly distinguished the differences in her relationship with me versus her relationship with Roland._**

**_I was very glad I went to that session, as Roland finally got to look me in the eye and admit his wrongdoing. The two of us also had the chance to understand each other more. We’d broken the ice during our encounter with the Rabbids, but that therapy session completely shattered the animosity between us. However, things would never completely go back to the way they once were._ **

**_Today, Roland called me in a jovial mood and told me that he and Grace were taking a little vacation, on their counselor’s advice. They didn’t know their destination yet; Roland would spin a globe, and wherever Grace’s finger landed, they’d go. This vacation was expected to last two or three months, tops. I wished them both well before hanging up and continuing my day._ **

**_It’s still very quiet on the Koopa front. Too quiet. Mario is dividing his time between here and the MK to keep watch. I wanted to be on the lookout with him, but Mario just smiled at me and assured me he’d be fine. He just doesn’t learn, does he? But I swallowed the feelings threatening to swell and released them via my bouts._ **

**_People are still talking about my fight with the black swarm—which now had a name—Master Core. We all thought that we’d completely destroyed Tabuu, but we were wrong. Master Hand discovered, and revealed to us, that the black, shadowy swarm was a final “[bleep] you” from the Ruler of Subspace. After that final battle, Tabuu had used the last of his strength to transfer his conscience into this Master Core. For years, Master Core had roamed the Smash World, waiting for a chance to strike and avenge its creator. And when Smash 4 commenced, it had made its way into the Smash Mansion and hid. Since Mario and I had landed the finishing strike on Tabuu, it made sense that Master Core would target us directly—and I was the first person it saw. Mario could’ve helped me, and the same could be said for Fox, Link and Kirby—but I couldn’t risk them getting hurt. Had I not decided to barricade myself in that room with Master Core, then Tabuu would’ve posthumously gotten his bloody revenge. Despite myself, my mind races just thinking about it._ **

**_Phew—Tabuu was craftier and more dangerous than we thought! Who could possibly be worse than him?_ **

**_Luigi_ **

**27 September 2017**

**Smash Mansion**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_At 5:30 this morning, my phone sang me awake. I rolled over in my bed, picked it up and answered it quickly when I saw that it was Mario. He’d recently started spending the night in the MK, in anticipation of a nocturnal assault._ **

**_“Hey,” I said, a little drowsily._ **

**_“Luigi!” Mario sounded excited. “He’s finally done it! Koopa’s attacking the castle, and he just grabbed Peach!”_ **

**_“Is everyone all right?” I asked. “Agnes and Oliver, the gym…”_ **

**_“Koopa left them untouched,” said Mario. “He’s focusing his energies on Peach. His airship—it was decorated.”_ **

**_“Lots of people decorate their airships,” I said._ **

**_“No, you don’t understand—it was decorated for a_ ** **wedding _!” shouted Mario. “Koopa wants to_ marry _her!”_**

**_“Okay, Bro—stay where you are. I’m heading over,” I said._ **

**_“Luigi, there’s no time! I gotta stop this myself!”_ **

**_“But…” I started._ **

**_“No buts, Luigi! This is something I have to do alone,” Mario broke in. “In the meantime, you need to look after the Toads in case of another attack. And what if I don’t make it back this time?”_ **

**_That was always a risk when it came to these adventures, but wouldn’t my presence avoid that risk altogether? Yes, the MK still needed someone to protect it in case a threat proved too much for Mario, but still—_ **

**_“Luigi…” sighed Mario. “All your life, you’ve tried to help me. You’ve put my well-being before your own. But I gotta do the same for you. Koopa’s not playing around this time.”_ **

**_There was a crash on the other end of the line._ **

**_“Go get him!” I said. “Hurry!”_ **

**_“All right. See you when I get back,” said Mario._ **

**_“See ya,” I said._ **

**_Then, I hung up and pounced on my pillow, punching it in frustration. Mario’s about to go on what is shaping up to be an epic odyssey, while I’m left alone. Gah! It’s still so unfair!_ **

**_While I was eating my angst, a Toad walked up to me with a slip of paper. “It’s for you,” he said solemnly, pressing it into my palm._ **

**_I opened the slip of paper and read it aloud. “‘Be advised; a Koopa attack is considered imminent’.” I shrugged. “Well, they’re only thirty minutes late.”_ **

**_After breakfast, I brought MH up to speed on the situation._ **

**_“So—Koopa wants to marry Peach,” he said. “A political liaison—or something more?”_ **

**_“I don’t think he wants to wed her for politics—he’s doing this for what he calls ‘love’,” I said. “But that’s_ ** **not _love.”_**

**_“Mario’s out there, on his own, trying to stop this marriage?” asked MH._ **

**_“I wanted to come with him, but he wouldn’t have any of it,” I said._ **

**_“God help the two of them,” said MH. “Tell Mario to keep me updated, and I’ll help in any way I can.”_ **

**_“Thank you, Master Hand,” I said._ **

**_Then, I strode back to my room, put in a CD and warmed up my muscles with a little dancing until the day’s matches begun._ **

**_By 2 in the afternoon, I’d burned off the worst of my raw feelings regarding this mess. I was still upset at Mario, as always when he left me out of the loop, but I wasn’t screaming internally anymore. Presently, I was mounted on my spin bike, pedaling in time to the music on my stereo, my mind comfortably blank._ **

**_When my muscles finally had enough, I dismounted, wiped down the bike and took a shower. I was lounging in bed, watching TV, when my phone rang._ **

**_I answered with a curt “Yeah?”_ **

**_“Hey, Luigi,” said Grace. “Sorry to bother you, but—it’s Mario. We—found him.”_ **

**_My heart jumped into my throat. “Where are you?”_ **

**_“Roland and I are vacationing in the Cap Kingdom,” Grace explained. “He told you about our trip to work on our marriage, remember? When he spun the globe, my finger landed smack-dab on the Cap Kingdom. Right now, we’re in Bonneton. And that’s where we found Mario.”_ **

**_“How is he?” I asked._ **

**_“When we came across him, he was sprawled on the ground, barely conscious,” sighed Grace. “Koopa beat him up pretty badly. We rushed to his side, and Roland was about to call the paramedics when one of the locals floated down to us. He was holding Mario’s cap—it was shredded beyond repair.”_ **

**_I bit back a sob._ **

**_“This local was a ghost-like creature wearing a top hat, and he had these big googly eyes,” Grace went on. “He was pretty startled when Mario woke up. Roland and I tried to convince him to go to the hospital, but—you know how stubborn he is, right?”_ **

**_“Yeah,” I said._ **

**_“He told us that Koopa had grabbed Peach again, and the Bonneton local told us that Koopa had attacked his hometown and airship armada, as well, absconding with his little sister. She’s a tiara, you see.”_ **

**_“A tiara would look pretty on a bride on her wedding day,” I said bitterly._ **

**_“Mario—told us about that part, too. Really, Koopa would try something like this without some kind of brainwashing or leverage?”_ **

**_“Maybe it’s his twisted way of showing affection for her,” I grumbled._ **

**_“Either way, the Bonneton local related with Mario because Koopa had taken someone really important to them,” said Grace. “His name’s Cappy, and his sister’s name is, well, Tiara. And get this—he actually transformed himself into Mario’s cap.”_ **

**_“No—way. Mario now has a sentient cap?!” I was seething with envy!_ **

**_“Yup. It looks good on him. He can throw it around like a boomerang. And when he threw it on a nearby frog, he actually_ ** **took control of the amphibian from the inside _!”_**

**_“So—with this new cap, he can do like Kirby and copy people?” I asked._ **

**_“It’s called capturing—he didn’t copy the frog, he possessed the frog, and I have a feeling that it’ll help Mario on this adventure,” said Grace. “Roland, Gavin and I are tagging along with him; he needs all the help he can get.”_ **

**_“That’s what I tried to tell him,” I said._ **

**_“When we have time, we’ll keep you posted,” said Grace._ **

**_“I’m glad you found him,” I told her. “I can’t bear to think about what would’ve happened if your finger had landed somewhere else.”_ **

**_“Since Koopa destroyed Bonneton’s armada, we have to find another way to pursue that turtle,” said Grace. “Take care, Luigi. Wish us luck!”_ **

**_“Be careful,” I said before ending the call. Good. Mario was okay and in capable hands—and with some new headgear, to boot. But will they make it on time to stop this wedding?_ **

**_Luigi_ **

**28 September 2017**

**Smash Mansion**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_As promised, Grace called me at 4 this afternoon. She told me about Koopa’s wedding planners, the Broodals, and that they’d all fought one of them in the Cap Kingdom before proceeding to Fossil Falls in the Cascade Kingdom. Also, she sent me pictures of her and the gang in Bonneton, a misty place framed by a full moon. The Butters had gotten some shopping done before the boss fight with Topper, one of the Broodals._ **

**_In Fossil Falls, they’d come across a Bonneton airship known as the_ ** **Odyssey _, which required artifacts known as Power Moons to run. The team had already acquired some Power Moons in the Cap Kingdom, but they needed to obtain a Multi-Moon before the airship was ready to set sail._**

**_“It’s beautiful here,” sighed Grace. “The place has a prehistoric feel to it. The craggy mountains and lush greenery—the sparkling waterfall off the back of a triceratops—I’m taking lots of pictures!”_ **

**_I swallowed back the envy and told her to enjoy herself before hanging up and staring somberly out the window. Look at what I was missing out on! But then I pulled myself back. Josh would’ve given me a talking-to if he’d caught me acting like that. I distracted myself by calling up the Toad retainers and checking on them. They assured me that they didn’t need anything for now, but they were worried about Peach._ **

**_They had good reason to be worried._ **

**_So—Grace will call me every day at the same time, and she’ll keep sending me pictures and trinkets. It’ll make cooling my heels at lot better._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**30 September 2017**

**Smash Mansion**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Mario and his companions have now powered up the_ ** **Odyssey _, and they’re on their way to the Sand Kingdom! The_ Odyssey _, according to Grace, is like no other ship. There’s lots of room to sit and stretch, and there’s a closet, as well. The first thing Gavin did upon boarding the ship was take a nap while his parents got romantic, looking at the scenery. Cappy had also transformed into a Captain’s hat, and Grace had snapped a photo of him and Mario. The_ Odyssey _was rusty when they found it, but the Power Moons’ magic had completely restored it to its lovely state._**

**_I also received some photos of them in Fossil Falls. Grace and Roland had taken a dip in the waters in between collecting Power Moons. The Multi-Moon they were looking for was on the necklace of the area’s boss, Madam Broode. They’d defeated her with her own pet Chain Chomp, thanks to Mario possessing it via Cappy._ **

**_Grace had also sent me a stone disk, the Cascade Kingdom’s currency. It’s useless here in the Smash World, so I’ll keep it as a souvenir. With any luck, Mario and co. will catch up to that turtle in the Sand Kingdom and call of this unholy matrimony. But the question is—what could he be possibly looking for in a desert?_ **

**_Luigi_ **

**2 October 2017**

**Smash Mansion**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Today, Mario called and told me about his adventure in Tostarena, located in the Sand Kingdom. It’s supposed to be a desert, but it was freezing cold when he and his companions arrived. There were ice crystals encasing Power Moons and several locals, and they all spotted Koopa’s airship in the Inverted Pyramid. The first thing they needed to do was reach the top of the tallest tower in order to collect these items called Moon Shards scattered in the sand. Most of the action took place in Tostarena Ruins, where they’d gotten in some treasure hunting on the side. At the top of the place’s landmark, the Ruined Pyramid, they’d fought and defeated another Broodal, Harriet, earning a Multi-Moon in the process._ **

**_After that fight, night had fallen, giving Tostarena a creepier appearance. These mysterious creatures called Chinchos ran rampant, and the Inverted Pyramid had floated into the air, revealing a large hole underneath. And down that hole was an icy Underground Temple, inhabited by another area boss, Knucklotec. Defeating him yielded another Multi-Moon._ **

**_Everyone is resting for now. The ice has melted, revealing more Power Moons and areas to explore. Also, there’s a shop called the Crazy Cap, which sells more than just headwear—there are lots of clothes to choose from. There are so many things to do in Tostarena—so many cuisines to try out and so many locals to interact with. D—n. This must_ ** **really _be an odyssey._**

**_Mario and Grace sent me photos and postcards from the Cap, Cascade and Sand Kingdoms, as well as pictures taken from inside their airship. Before hanging up, Mario told me that I was in his thoughts, and that he wishes I could experience these things with him—but he doesn’t want to take that risk. Since this sort of mirrors the action I took during Master Core’s attack, I didn’t press the matter._ **

**_While chatting with Grace, she told me that Koopa had made off with one of the Sand Kingdom’s most precious treasures—the Binding Band! That was why Knucklotec was so upset; the Binding Band belonged to him! My guess is that Koopa wants to use it as a wedding ring. Why doesn’t he just buy one at the jewelry store—why does he have to resort to stealing?_ **

**_I’ll never understand Koopa. He’s a friend and ally one moment, and an enemy the next._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**5 October 2017**

**Smash Mansion**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Both Mario and Grace sent me pictures from their time in Tostarena, and those photos told me enough. Mario in a poncho and a sombrero, strumming a guitar and singing along with the locals. Grace and Roland, wining and dining at a restaurant as some locals serenaded them. All of them posing in front of the Inverted Pyramid. There were other pictures as well, pictures of them inside the Pyramid, collecting treasure and Power Moons. And they both sent me postcards filled with well-wishes._ **

**_I splattered the photos onto a nearby table and then braced my palms against it, closing my eyes and going through a breathing exercise the Wii Fit Trainers taught me. Once my emotions were under control, I threw off my shirt, hooked up my phone to my stereo and selected a random playlist. And then I started dancing, the curtains wide open and the songs pounding through the room, my body in continuous motion. The playlist I’d selected was one of my longest playlists, and it was set to shuffle. I didn’t care which song came on next—I simply changed my motions with the tempo. Upper body winding and swiveling, shoulders rolling—my body was just an endless vehicle of fluid movements. For the trillionth time this was happening. Mario was on a globe-trotting adventure, leaving me at home and winding me so tightly—there was nothing else for me to do except dance it off. That was always my first choice—dancing it off; it made me hot and sweaty, but it did its job. Different genres of music blaring from my stereo, so many different rhythms I could break down my body to. I had a light schedule match-wise today, so I spent most of the day dancing and dancing, eyes closed, until my heart was a fast snare drum in my chest and I was lathered in perspiration, which only made me dance more._ **

**_At 6 in the evening, Mario called with more news. He and his companions were now in the Lake Kingdom, exploring an underwater plaza in Lake Lamode. The locals were known as Lochladies, and they specialized in fashion design. The Broodals had caused some trouble for the Lochladies, stealing their prized Lochlady Dress and shutting off their water supply. Mario, Grace and her family had chased the Broodals to the Water Plaza Terrace, where they did battle with the one named Rango. He was defeated relatively quickly, restoring the water flow and granting them a Multi-Moon. They collected enough Power Moons to recharge the_ ** **Odyssey _, but they’re going to spend the night and do more exploring tomorrow. The underwater city had me thinking of the lost city of Atlantis._**

**_“I take it that the Lochlady Dress is for Peach?” I asked._ **

**_“No doubt,” said Mario. “Only the best for the object of his desires, right?”_ **

**_My earlier exertions had helped me compose myself, so I was able to chat casually with my bro without fear of snapping at him. But I guess he sensed something, for he said, “I really wish you could be here with us. But…”_ **

**_“I understand. And don’t worry—I’ll be fine,” I said._ **

**_An hour later, Grace called and told me about how she, her hubby and her son sneaked in some quality time by exploring an underwater kingdom._ **

**_“Believe it or not, this is helping our marriage better than we thought,” she said._ **

**_We talked for a few more minutes before Grace decided to rest up._ **

**_I guess I should rest up, too—that’s bound to clear my head._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**8 October 2017**

**Smash Mansion**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Those volcanic emotions still tend to flare up, even after all that’s happened, even though I understand Mario’s intentions. I guess that’s an unintentional side-effect of my year. It’s a little hard for me to go back to the way things were after that. But there’s another reason for these emotions—worry. When Mario decides to undertake these missions alone, I’m always worried for him. With me tagging along, I could protect him. Apparently, being trapped in a portrait twice didn’t convince him. Either that, or he—I can’t bear to say it. I can’t bear to imagine that he was embarrassed by the fact that I had to rescue him._ **

**_But I deal with it. Mario’s absence makes it open season for me, so I spend my days here fighting my hardest and showing them all that I’m no pushover kid brother. Then, I decompress by playing video games with the other Smashers, doing a plumbing job or two or exercising in my room, either by dancing or giving my spin bike a roll. And I always wait diligently for the day’s photos, postcards and phone calls._ **

**_Today’s photos chronicled their adventures in the Lake Kingdom. How they were able to take photos in an underwater city, I’ll never know. Maybe it’s magic, maybe something else. But they looked like they were enjoying themselves—that’s all that matters to me._ **

**_According to Mario, they were all now in the Wooded Kingdom, where those Broodals had invaded the Sky Garden and made off with the Soiree Bouquet, the prized possession of the area’s locals, the Steam Gardeners. They explored the Steam Gardens, home to a forest, some iron structures and a geodesic dome, and cornered the Broodals atop the Sky Garden Tower. After fighting a Broodal named Spewart, the adventurers won a Multi-Moon. But then, the gardens were assailed by a creature named Torkdrift, who started going on a rampage. He tried to steal the Steam Gardeners’ flowers, but Mario and co. would have none of it. After putting Torkdrift in his place, the Steam Gardeners could once again practice their craft, uncovering more Power Moons. After Mario was finished telling his story, I wished him the best and hung up._ **

**_Grace sent me some photos of everyone in the Steam Gardens via text. A picture is worth a thousand words, after all. Gavin appeared extremely interested in that geodesic dome. I guess they’re going to spend the next few days exploring the gardens and looking for enough Power Moons for their airship._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**10 October 2017**

**Smash Mansion**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Mario and his companions had wound up in the Wooded Kingdom’s Deep Woods—where they were chased by a T-Rex! Who would’ve thought they’d wind up face-to-face with a prehistoric animal?! And who would’ve thought that a simple seed would save the day, growing into a beanstalk which allowed them to escape back to the mainland?_ **

**_But that wasn’t the main event. Earlier today, the adventurers had set sail for the Cloud Kingdom. There, they’d encountered Koopa in the Nimbus Arena, and Grace had taken a picture of their enemy’s airship. They’d also seen Peach aboard the ship, wearing the Lochlady Dress, the Soiree Bouquet in hand. She looked okay for the most part, her hair in a stylish updo, a pearl necklace round her neck and liberal makeup on her face. She’d smiled and waved when she saw them._ **

**_Mario had Grace and her family wait in the safety of the_ ** **Odyssey _as he battled Koopa. That turtle was wearing a snazzy-looking suit and a top hat with boxing gloves on it. The battle consisted of Mario possessing the top hat with Cappy and using it to thrash Koopa. After doing so three times, Koopa retreated to the airship, which then fired upon the_ Odyssey _. They took a few big hits and wound up crashing into the Lost Kingdom. Miraculously, nobody was seriously injured._**

**_“The ship sustained damage, and we have to collect ten Power Moons in order to repair it,” sighed Mario. “I don’t know how long that will take.”_ **

**_“Are you sure you’re not hurt?” I asked._ **

**_“L—I’ve eaten a lot of Mushrooms lately,” laughed Mario._ **

**_“How about Grace and the others?”_ **

**_“Just a few bruises. When we started losing altitude, they automatically assumed the standard ‘brace’ position.”_ **

**_“Roland—the crash probably brought back some memories…”_ **

**_“He’s a bit rattled, but he’s all right,” Mario assured me._ **

**_“I hope you find a place to stay for the night,” I said._ **

**_“Roland has Boy Scout training. We’re in safe hands,” said Mario._ **

**_Still, I couldn’t help but worry for them. A locale named “the Lost Kingdom” has very negative implications._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**12 October 2017**

**Smash Mansion**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Mario and Grace sent me photos of everyone in the Lost Kingdom. It turned out to be a lush, tropical paradise, albeit with poison water and a menacing bird known as the Klepto. They also came across some strange stone ruins and encountered large but peaceful Tropical Wigglers, a colorful Wiggler species. Sometimes, they’d just sit back and watch these Wigglers stretch and contract their bodies to move from place to place. But they couldn’t dawdle for too long—they still had to pursue Koopa!_ **

**_Their next stop is the Metro Kingdom, and they expect to make landfall in New Donk City. That’s a weird name for a city, but where there are cities, there are decent hotels where they can stay for the night, as well as food, water and first aid. If I were them, I’d take the time to stock up on supplies. But that’s just me._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**14 October 2017**

**Smash Mansion**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Mario sounded over the moon when he called me today, and he relayed a very important piece of information—Pauline had thrown her hat into the political arena! That’s why we hadn’t seen her in some time! She was the mayor of New Donk City—and she had a big mess on her hands. It was dark and rainy, and Koopa’s rampage had left the city in ruins. They’d all watched Koopa’s airship sail over the city, which no doubt had eerie parallels to 9/11. Next, Mario had to fight a mechanical, giant Wiggler, called a Mechawiggler, who was siphoning the city’s power. With help from Grace and her family, my bro sent the power-hungry critter packing. Now, their energies are directed toward helping Pauline repair her beloved city._ **

**_Mario’s first love, making it as mayor? She’s_ ** **really _rebuilt her life in the wake of her ordeal at DK’s hands. Mario told me that being a survivor was the meat of her campaign. But unlike Peach, she doesn’t need anyone rescuing her—however, she appreciated Mario’s help in getting rid of that Mechawiggler. And after rebuilding her city, she plans to hold a festival, and she wants Mario and co. to help her organize it._**

**_What are Stanley’s thoughts on this, though? I hope Mario ribbed him_ ** **a little _over being the First Husband of New Donk City._**

**_Luigi_ **

**21 October 2017**

**Smash Mansion**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Mario and co. have sent me lots of pictures and postcards from New Donk City. The resemblance it bears to New York is uncanny. The Crazy Cap was founded in New Donk City, while there the Nintendo World Store in New York. The New Donk City Hall looks a bit like the Empire State Building. There are stand-ins for the Chrysler Building, the Flatiron Building and the Brooklyn Bridge. And it’s called “The Big Banana”, a reference to “The Big Apple”. I can’t help but wonder if this was Mayor Pauline’s idea._ **

**_The adventurers also got to talk to the First Husband today. Stanley was pretty gracious about it; he didn’t rub in what Mario was missing out on or anything and took my bro’s gentle ribbing with a smile. He told them that thanks to Koopa and the Mechawiggler, the Underground Power Plant isn’t performing optimally. They’ll need all the power they can get for this festival. Mario and his companions were more than happy to help._ **

**_Along the way, they collected Power Moons and completed side-quests. They relaxed in the park, where some of the locals invited them to participate in a jump-roping game. Mario even used Cappy to possess some random straggler (pretty creepy, if you ask me) and even a_ ** **taxi _, among others, to solve puzzles, which won them more Power Moons._**

**_They’re staying at a nice, fancy hotel—probably on Pauline’s dime, but you didn’t hear that from me. Had I been there, that Power Plant would’ve been fixed in seconds—I’m_ ** **still _a mechanic at heart, you know. But Mario will surely use his own experience as a construction worker._**

**_Luigi_ **

**28 October 2017**

**Smash Mansion**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Who knew that Pauline had some singing chops?_ **

**_Mario called me and told me to turn on the TV. And there, broadcasted live for audiences across the globe, the New Donk City Festival was about to begin. A four-piece big band was on stage, playing some swinging standards number. And emerging onstage, wearing a red halter dress and red hat—was Pauline! The Mayor was the festival’s star performer! Not only could she sing, she could also dance as well—in heels._ **

**_And then, my bro, joined by Grace and her family, arrived on the stage via Warp Pipe and began dancing with her! They were actually dancing with the Mayor of New Donk City onstage! Aaargh! I’m going half-mad just thinking about it!_ **

**_On a lighter note, Grace’s parents were also in attendance. New Donk City’s appearance made them nostalgic over their days playing_ ** **Donkey Kong _in the arcade. And indeed, the festival had a bit of a DK theme, which Pauline called (according to Mario) “a trip down Memory Girder”. She took that traumatic experience and turned it into an opportunity to better herself, while also giving a subtle “thank you” to Mario for risking his life to save her._**

**_The plan is to stay in the city for a while longer, buying whatever food, clothing and tools they need to continue their adventure. I think it was nice that Mario and Pauline got to catch up, and that Grace and her family got to meet her. A fitting end to Pauline’s story if there ever was one._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**29 October 2017**

**Smash Mansion**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Grace sounded extremely shaken when she called me today. Apparently, she, Roland and Gavin had done some exploring of their own accord when they came across a boombox (that’s right, a boombox in the 2010s). Curious, Grace had pressed “play”, only to hear Koopa chuckling sinisterly over a creepy tune—and then the trio heard Peach_ ** **screaming _._**

**_“It wasn’t so much as screaming as it was—moaning,” Grace said slowly. “And it wasn’t a moan of discomfort, either.”_ **

**_“What are you saying?” I asked, feeling a cold void taking up residence in my belly._ **

**_“I’ve been with Roland enough times to recognize what’s happening when someone moans like that,” Grace sounded sickened. “I didn’t—I didn’t know if it was real, or if it was some sort of trick so Koopa could mess with our heads…”_ **

**_“Mario—wasn’t there, was he?” I asked._ **

**_“No—thank God! He would’ve had a cow!” gasped Grace. “But—my son. Koopa’s laughter didn’t faze him much, but when we heard Peach’s voice—Roland and I covered his ears. A twelve-year-old shouldn’t hear such things.”_ **

**_“Was that recording intended for Mario?” I wanted to know._ **

**_“I think it was,” said Grace. “At one point during the tape, she screamed out Mario’s name. And the way she screamed it…”_ **

**_“Oh, my God!” I cried. “You don’t have to say anymore. But you_ ** **have _to tell him. If he finds out you’ve kept something from him—it won’t end well. And for all I know—the recording’s fake.”_**

**_“That was my first thought—but now, I’m not so sure,” shuddered Grace. “How will Mario react when I tell him? Don’t you think Koopa would_ ** **want _me to tell him?”_**

**_“I have faith in Mario. I know he won’t give that turtle what he wants,” I said, “but you can’t keep this from him. You don’t have to go into details. Just—give him the short version. Can you do that?”_ **

**_“I think so,” said Grace._ **

**_“If that recording is any indication, then Koopa’s growing more ruthless by the second,” I said. “Be careful.”_ **

**_“_ ** **You _be careful,” retorted Grace._**

**_We hung up, and then I felt the anger swell in my body. That turtle wasn’t content with just grabbing Peach to be his bride—no, he had to psychologically torment Mario, as well! If my bro went psycho on Koopa after he found out, I wouldn’t even bat an eye. But I still hope he won’t take the bait._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**11 November 2017**

**Smash Mansion**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Mario’s voice was very calm during his phone call. I was so happy Grace had kept her word and told him about the recording. But I also hoped that Mario wouldn’t fall for the trap and misconstrue what he heard. Thank God, he didn’t. Most of his anger was reserved for Koopa._ **

**_“He loves p—ing me off more than he loves Peach,” he said. “Marrying her is the ultimate way of sticking it to me!”_ **

**_They were now in Shiveria, located in the Snow Kingdom, and were appropriately bundled up. A blizzard was raging, which meant that the locals’ own racing tournament, the Bound Bowl Grand Prix, was delayed. After some investigation, Mario soon saw why—the pileup of snow was blocking the main entrance! Grace and her family helped him collect four Power Moons, which removed the obstruction and allowed the race to continue. As the Butters watched on from the stands, Mario used Cappy to possess one of the racers, allowing him to compete in another kart race! Mario, in the racer’s body, placed first in the Grand Prix, earning him a Multi-Moon. Slowly, the blizzard died down, making the area safer to explore and uncovering more Power Moons._ **

**_“The Shiverians are giving us a place to stay,” said Mario. “A nice, igloo-shaped apartment. Someone told us that their delicacy, the Frost-Frosted Cake, was stolen, so I guess we’ll look for that tomorrow.”_ **

**_That_ ** **had _to be the work of those Broodals!_**

**_Later, both Mario and Grace sent me photos of them in Shiveria, as well as leftover photos from their exploits in New Donk City. After thumbing through those photos, I spent some time in the Training Area. Watching scenes of Mario necking with the Mayor, walking around wearing classy suits, interacting with Grace’s parents and playing in the snows of Shiveria made me a little hot, and by now, I think you know why._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**12 November 2017**

**Smash Mansion**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_The Broodals were indeed behind the cake theft. Mario and Co. battled Rango again, and then set sail on the_ ** **Odyssey _for the Seaside Kingdom, landing in the town of Bubblaine. It was a coastal locale, recognizable by the giant gold and glass chalices scattered about the area. But when the adventurers arrived, a giant mollusk was guzzling the kingdom’s sparkle water, and the fountains had corks on them. Mario possessed a creature known as a Gushen to reach four switches at the top of a pillar near a Beach House. Ground Pounding each switch uncorked a fountain, and the cork fell atop the mollusk. Once all four switches were Ground Pounded, the giant mollusk fell off the water supply, restoring Bubblaine to its former glory._**

**_As a token of thanks, the locals have given Grace and Mario a villa each. The adventurers are going to spend some time looking for more Power Moons and splashing in the surf. I hope they brought their bathing suits with them._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**15 November 2017**

**Smash Mansion**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Among today’s stash of photos was one of Mario, running along the coastline—shirtless and wearing swimming trunks—or were they boxers? And I just have to say—whoa! These rescue missions are keeping him pretty fit! That’s not to mention Roland, clad in nothing else but a Speedo, and Grace, wearing a bikini, soaking up the Sparkle Waters and sunshine! I just stared and stared and stared at those photos, trying to picture myself there with them. Then, I called Julian and his family to check on them. They’d heard about Koopa’s wedding plans and had set up a relief drive, along with a Go Fund Me page, to help pay for Mario’s expenses. But mostly, Julian talked about his daughter and Jake. He told me that he thinks they—took that step. Or they’re at least about to._ **

**_“They learned about it in health class, and I know it’s inevitable,” he said. “My girl’s becoming a woman, but like every father, I’m not ready. God, I wish Dad was here right now.”_ **

**_“If he was here, I think he’d tell you to cut Jas a little slack,” I said. “Besides, you were around her age when you and Jackie conceived her.”_ **

**_“I just don’t want her to rush into intimacy,” sighed Jules._ **

**_“You think she’s being pressured?”_ **

**_“Well—no. It’s just—I want her to talk to me when she’s ready to—do_ ** **that _—with Jake.”_**

**_“Don’t we all?” I asked._ **

**_Later that day, Grace called. She, her family, and Mario were in the Luncheon Kingdom, a volcano and food-themed paradise. The Broodals had stolen some of the Stupendous Stew to serve to the guests during the wedding reception. They’d obtained a Multi-Moon by defeating Spewart again, and now they were climbing up Mount Volbono, en route to the pot containing the remaining stew. A bird-like menace called Cookatiel was trying to eat it all—and he wasn’t sharing! How rude!_ **

**_“I can’t wait to try out that stew, by the way,” said Grace. “If Koopa wants to serve it to his wedding guests, then that’s saying something.”_ **

**_That evening, after dinner, it was Mario’s turn to call. He was speaking between gasps as he told of how Mt. Volbono had erupted, launching everyone off the summit. They found a way back to the pot of stew by way of the volcano caves, and faced off against Cookatiel, who fell into the stew following his defeat. Uh—yum?_ **

**_“We’re gonna stay an extra day,” he said. “We’ll need all the Power Moons we can get!”_ **

**_“Don’t eat up the whole kingdom,” I snickered in response, and Mario laughed._ **

**_Where will our adventurers head next? Tune in next time…_ **

**_Luigi_ **

**17 November 2017**

**Smash Mansion**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Mario and his companions were knockouts in their chef’s attire! I’m talking about the photos and postcards they sent me from the Luncheon Kingdom. Now that Cookatiel was gone, the locals could go about their daily lives, and that involved a lot of—cooking! The Butters finally got to sample that Stupendous Stew with an added ingredient, which was Cookatiel! The result was a heartier and meatier stew; it was so appetizing that they had to get seconds! Listening to Grace gush about it made me hungry, so I made myself a sandwich. Unfortunately, it wasn’t as appealing as the aforementioned stew._ **

**_I’m a bit jealous of the Butters now. Mario didn’t object when they insisted on accompanying him. What’s the big deal when it came to me?_ **

**_But all of that was moot when Mario phoned me. He was nearly hysterical as he told me that Koopa had attacked the_ ** **Odyssey _, riding a f—ing dragon! Said dragon nearly annihilated the airship, standing our heroes in the Ruined Kingdom!_**

**_“Are you hurt?” I asked._ **

**_“No,” replied Mario._ **

**_“What about Grace and her family?”_ **

**_“I threw myself on top of them during the crash, so no.”_ **

**_“How bad is the damage?”_ **

**_“We’ll need three Power Moons to fix it. Then, we have to fight that dragon to proceed to Koopa’s Kingdom.”_ **

**_“You think that’s where the wedding will be held?”_ **

**_“Where else would he hold this wedding?”_ **

**_“Just—be safe, Mario,” I said._ **

**_A dragon. Where in the Inferno did Koopa get a dragon? He’s exercising less and less restraint now. Since he’s rushing Peach to the altar, he has nothing left to lose. And consequently, he wants Mario gone—along with anyone near him._ **

**_After I called Grace to make sure she was okay, I prayed. Not just for Mario to get Peach back home, but also for him to discourage Koopa from doing this once and for all._ **

**_I wanted enough to finally be enough._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**18 November 2017**

**Smash Mansion**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_I slumped over in pure relief when Mario told me that the Ruined Dragon was defeated, and that he and his companions were on their way to Koopa’s Kingdom. Out of fear for their safety, he’d sent Grace and her family to collect as many Power Moons as they could while he faced the Lord of Lightning alone. The three had objected, but Mario had been firm about it. Then, Mario talked about his fight with the dragon, and as I listened, I told myself that I would’ve defied his orders and rushed over to help him, anyway, even if it meant dying with him._ **

**_Then, he put Grace on the phone, and she described her family’s adventures through the Ruined Kingdom. It was a stormy, mysterious locale bearing the remains of a medieval civilization torn apart by some sort of conflict. In between finding Power Moons, they all took photos and selfies, deftly navigating their way down cobblestone paths and evading the more dangerous areas. Once they’d gathered their share of Power Moons, the Butters met up with Mario in front of the_ ** **Odyssey _, where he had them wait inside while he grabbed the Power Moons in the areas they couldn’t access. With the airship fully repaired, the quartet set sail for Koopa’s Kingdom._**

**_“We should get there tonight, late,” said Mario when he took the phone back. “Now’s a good time for us to get some sleep, huh?”_ **

**_“Definitely,” I said. “Koopa always packs a big fight, and that’s more than the case now. Good luck, Big Bro.”_ **

**_“Thanks, L,” said Mario before hanging up._ **

**_Mario and co. are reaching home stretch, and home stretch is usually the hardest. They’ll need all the rest they can get._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**19 November 2017**

**Smash Mansion**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Mario called me earlier than usual today. He told me that Koopa had changed the layout of his castle from its usual grim design to a traditional Japanese castle, a lush and flowering work of architectural brilliance. Stairface Ogres patrolled the courtyards, but Mario and his companions defeated them all to infiltrate the castle. While searching for their adversary, they collected Moon Shards and explored the many walls and baileys. Once again, Mario pleaded with the Butters to not get involved when he faced Koopa and whoever else was out to stop him. Eventually, he directed them to the garden, where he was sure there were plenty of Power Moons for them to collect._ **

**_“I’m almost at the Main Courtyard,” he said. “I can see two of those Broodals waiting for me—and they don’t look happy. This is why I sent Grace and her folks to the garden. I’ll keep you posted.”_ **

**_“Okeydokey,” I said._ **

**_Later, the Butters sent me photos of themselves exploring the Ruined Kingdom and in the garden of Koopa’s Castle._ **

**_“There’s also a tea house nearby,” said Grace when she phoned me. “What would Koopa want with a tea house?”_ **

**_“Maybe a place to relax,” I sniggered. “Seriously, though—Mario wants you to stay safe. He’s about to fight two Broodals in the Main Courtyard.”_ **

**_“He hasn’t encountered that turtle yet? That’s odd,” said Grace._ **

**_“Maybe it’s a trap. Stay alert,” I said._ **

**_“Will do,” said Grace._ **

**_Two hours later, Mario gave me another call._ **

**_“I—had to—fight Harriet and Topper,” he panted. “Now, I’m in the central keep. It doesn’t—look good, Luigi. It’s up to you—to look after the Toads—should the worst happen.”_ **

**_“Don’t say that,” I said. “You’re Super Mario. You can defeat any threat. I_ ** **know _you’ll win.”_**

**_“Oh, Luigi…” Mario sounded exhausted._ **

**_“I believe in you,” I said._ **

**_“That’s very good to hear,” Mario told me. “Tell you what—I’m gonna remind that turtle_ ** **why _you believe in me—and why I’m known as Super Mario.”_**

**_“Now, THAT’S more like it!” I laughed. “Give him an extra thrashing for me, okay?”_ **

**_“Okay,” said Mario._ **

**_I spent the rest of the day in suspense, and I don’t think I’ll sleep much tonight. This is it. The final fight to stop Peach’s worst nightmare from coming true. Maybe marriage to Koopa wouldn’t be her worst nightmare after all—the expectation to bear his children will be. Best not let my imagination run away with me, though. Either way, I’m counting on Mario, Grace, Roland and Gavin to put a stop to this insanity!_ **

**_Earlier tonight, I was about to turn in when Mario gave me a call._ **

**_“Koopa wasn’t here, after all!” he exclaimed. “His wedding’s being held—on the Moon!”_ **

**_“The Moon?” I gasped._ **

**_“The Broodals told me that when they attacked me,” said Mario. “They’re out for blood, because I put them out of a job! And they were all controlling a giant robot!”_ **

**_“Yikes,” I said. “Did they hurt you?”_ **

**_“Does it matter? If I get hurt, I walk it off, because Peach needs me!”_ **

**_“What about Grace and her family? You’ve got to check on them in case those Broodals…”_ **

**_“Grace texted me. She and her family are fine; they’re in the tea house.”_ **

**_“After fighting a robot, you deserve a cup of tea, too,” I said._ **

**_“Tea can wait—I have a wedding to crash,” Mario told me._ **

**_“Call me when you get there,” I instructed._ **

**_“You bet I will,” said Mario._ **

**_After saying goodbye to him, I called Grace and updated her on the situation._ **

**_“We’re waiting for him in front of the_ ** **Odyssey _,” said Grace. “He’s gonna be shocked at how many Power Moons we could find.”_**

**_“It’s almost over,” I said. “I hope you’re ready.”_ **

**_“You bet we are,” said Grace. “Gavin’s excited over going to the Moon. But wow—just look at how Koopa pulled one over on us! I’m glad Mario’s not seriously hurt!”_ **

**_“That makes two of us,” I said. “I told him to call me when you all arrived, but you can just send me a text.”_ **

**_“Okay,” said Grace. “Keep your fingers crossed, because now it’s do or die!”_ **

**_On those words, she hung up._ **

**_I’m_ ** **definitely _not getting any sleep tonight!_**

**_Luigi_ **

**20 November 2017**

**Smash Mansion**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_As promised, Mario called me first thing in the morning. They’d all reached the Moon Kingdom without incident, and were en route to the Wedding Hall to stop Koopa from marrying Peach._ **

**_“There’s very light gravity here,” said Mario. “Now I know how astronauts feel.”_ **

**_“Now you can match me when it comes to jump height,” I joked._ **

**_“If you were here, then I’d have to give you ankle weights to keep you from flying off,” Mario joked back. “The four of us had to spend some time getting used to it. You should see Grace and her folks, doing somersaults and flips and the like.”_ **

**_“What’s a wedding hall doing on the Moon, though?” I asked. “Koopa’s Castle would’ve been a perfect place to get married!”_ **

**_“I hear that the Wedding Hall was built to honor some sort of moon goddess,” said Mario._ **

**_“It would still put the validity of the marriage into question,” I opined._ **

**_“True,” said Mario. “Should I not reach the Wedding Hall in time, I know that Peach will try to use that to her advantage, along with her political know-how.”_ **

**_“She probably won’t even give him the time of day,” I said. “She’ll probably cause him so many headaches that he’ll have no choice but to divorce her! That would be_ ** **so _funny!”_**

**_“Luckily, I don’t see it boiling down to that,” said Mario, “and just think—as early as tonight, this royal wedding could be nipped in a bud!”_ **

**_“I guess I should let you go for now,” I said. “If the best happens, call me. If the worst happens—have Grace, one of her family members or Peach call me.”_ **

**_“And if the worst happens—thank you—for being my bro,” said Mario._ **

**_My eyes misted. “Kick his [bleep], Mario,” I said. “I’ll be waiting for you.”_ **

**_“Keep a weather eye on the horizon,” said Mario before hanging up._ **

**_At 1:30 in the afternoon, Grace texted me a photo of Mario. His hair was combed back, and he was dressed in the most stylish outfit I’d ever seen. A sparkling white coat, along with a white shirt, white vest, his usual white gloves, white slacks, polished white shoes and a red bow tie snugly at his neck. Atop his head was a white top hat with a red “M” on it._ **

**** **His wedding outfit _, Grace captioned._**

**** **Wow—he’s looking good! _I texted._**

**_Then, she texted me a photo of herself, wearing a pastel green halter gown with green gloves. Her hair was in sausage curls, a necklace with a white moon charm on it was around her neck, and her face was neatly made up._ **

**** **Dressed for the occasion _, she texted._**

**_Finally, she sent a photo of Gavin and Roland, clad in matching silver tuxedoes, their hair perfectly coiffed._ ** **We’re ready 2 go!**

**** **Go get him! _I replied._**

**_Grace texted me a smiley-face in response._ **

**_Hardly an hour later, she gave me a buzz._ **

**_“Hey, Grace,” I said._ **

**_“L, we’re at the Wedding Hall,” she announced, “and it looks like Koopa invited quite a few guests to witness the nuptials. When we got there, Peach was putting up quite a fight against her groom. He was trying to put the Binding Band on her, but she was having none of it!”_ **

**_I laughed. “Good old Peach,” I said. “Where’s Mario?”_ **

**_“Well—Koopa was upset that we crashed the wedding. Mario told us to stay put while he advanced on his adversary. That was when Koopa opened up a trapdoor beneath him.”_ **

**_“Is he…?”_ **

**_“I don’t know. Koopa jumped down the trapdoor after Mario fell. I guess he doesn’t want to put his wedding guests in harm’s way by starting a fight in a crowded wedding hall. That’s very decent of him.”_ **

**_“Or he doesn’t want them to see what he plans to do to Mario,” I shuddered._ **

**_“Right now, Roland and I are keeping the guests company,” said Grace. “Our top priority is avoiding a panic. A bunch of panicking guests will make Mario’s situation worse.”_ **

**_“Why would they panic?” I asked. “They should be celebrating. Mario’s arrival means that Peach won’t have to marry that turtle.”_ **

**_“What I’m saying is—if things take a turn for the worse, then they need to remain calm and composed,” said Grace. “We’ll keep you updated in case this situation changes. But right now, things are looking good.”_ **

**_“Take care, Grace,” I said before hanging up._ **

**_Fifteen minutes later, my phone rang again._ **

**_“Hello?” I answered._ **

**_“Hey, Luigi,” said Peach. “Um—how should I say this…?”_ **

**_My stomach seized up. “Oh,_ ** **Dio _! Mario…”_**

**_“Relax—he’s fine, and a knockout in that wedding suit,” giggled Peach. “It’s just—he and his new friend, Cappy, they—well, let me just come out and say it. Mario is in Koopa’s body!”_ **

**_“Excuse me?” I balked._ **

**_“Before Mario arrived, that reptilian a—hole was trying to put that Binding Band on me,” explained Peach. “He was trying to push it on, and I just kept pushing it away. I even surprised myself—who knew I could be that strong? Anyway, Mario showed up, and Koopa opened a trapdoor under him. Eventually, he put the Binding Band around my waist and hung me from a chain like an ornament. He was_ ** **generous _enough to make sure I was comfortable. Well, Mario fought him and predictably, beat the [bleep] out of him. I was finally free of the Binding Band, but then the area started to collapse. Mario and I were stumped at first, but then, we noticed Koopa, dazed on the floor. We figured, ‘Why not’? So, Mario used his Capture ability to take over Koopa, and I hitched a ride on his shoulder. Check your phone—I’m sending you a text.”_**

**_Seconds later, I got a text notification. I clicked on it to see a selfie of Peach in the Lochlady Dress, smiling as she perched atop—Koopa? No, he was wearing Mario’s cap and moustache! It was Mario-as-Koopa, possessing the latter’s awesome strength, size and bulk along with the former’s good heart and sense of justice! He was even_ ** **smiling _into the frame, not a villainous smirk, but a smile!_**

**_“A sweet ride, right?” laughed Peach. “All right—I should be back in the Smash Mansion pretty soon. I’ll talk to you then.”_ **

**_“Okeydokey. Thank God you’re okay,” I said, and then ended the conversation._ **

**_Five minutes later, Mario sent me a text:_ ** **We did it. On our way back.**

**What about Grace and her folks? _I texted._**

**** **We’ll drop them off in L.A. first. Then, we’ll head back to the Smash Mansion. Tell MH that we should be there by noon tomorrow.**

**Will do. I’m happy you’re both safe.**

**K bye.**

**Bye.**

**_I let out a big sigh of relief. Once again, Mario had thwarted Koopa and rescued Peach. Which begs the question—they won’t let that Frost-Frosted Cake go to waste, will they?_ **

**_Luigi_ **

**21 November 2017**

**Smash Mansion**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Master Hand threw a “welcome back” party for Mario and Peach when they returned. The duo were still in wedding garb and looked a bit exhausted, but sunny smiles were on their faces. I ran up and hugged Mario, and he lifted me off the ground as he returned the embrace. But I also noticed something—off—about Mario. There was a hint of sadness in his eyes. Since he had a rough few months, I won’t press the matter now, but one of these days, I’ll talk to him about it._ **

**_Then, Mario introduced everyone to Cappy, who proved to be an excited ball of energy. He even demonstrated his Capture ability on an unwitting Crazy Hand, though MH persuaded the Bonneter to stop possessing his twin. After that, Peach introduced us to the sweet Tiara, who was just now discovering her powers._ **

**_“She was miles away from her brother and in the clutches of a tyrant,” said Peach. “I was all she had. The two of us banded together to survive the ordeal.”_ **

**_“We’re glad to have you back,” said MH. “Where’s Koopa? I need to speak with him regarding this incident.”_ **

**_Peach snorted. “I’m sure he found a way to get one of his airships to take him back,” she said. “I hope you suspend him for a very long time.”_ **

**_“Don’t worry—I shall determine the proper punishment for him,” said MH._ **

**_“Just pencil him in for a match against the three of us,” I opined. “I think that’s a good punishment.”_ **

**_Mario and Peach nodded in agreement._ **

**_MH couldn’t help but laugh._ **

**_“I cannot let him believe he can get away with things like this during the tournament,” he said once he recovered. “But maybe after that, though…”_ **

**_Koopa arrived later that day, however, and tried to sneak his way in. Unfortunately for him, he was caught and dragged before MH. The giant glove imposed a fine of 25G on the Koopa King and ordered him to write a letter of apology to Peach and the citizens of Bonneton. Fair enough, I guess._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**26 November 2017**

**Smash Mansion**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_After some well-deserved rest, Mario and Peach were back in action! Koopa spent these past five days avoiding them and venting to Dorf and Wario over having to pay a fine. But he couldn’t evade the inevitable for long—the loving couple soon had their chance to face off with him on the battlefield. MH even made it the day’s final bout! I sat there, grinning like a fool, watching my bro and his love whale on their tormentor. Peach even dented her frying pan! Being almost forced to marry someone she despised made her extremely upset!_ **

**_But after dinner, Mario took me aside and told me about what happened on the Moon._ **

**_“I think I did a terrible thing, L,” he said._ **

**_“What do you mean?” I asked._ **

**_“It was after we escaped from Honeylune Ridge,” Mario told me. “We landed on the Moon’s surface, and we were both relieved that the other was all right. I could feel the sparks flying as we stared into each other’s eyes. She was so beautiful in that wedding dress…” He sighed. “I pulled out a Rocket Flower and held it out to her, and she just looked at me with those beautiful sapphire eyes of hers. She looked so_ ** **charmed _! She—she knew what I was trying to ask, and I knew she wanted to say ‘yes’, but—then Koopa broke in, rudely shoved me out of the way and held out the Soiree Bouquet to her. He wasn’t pushy or forceful or anything—I saw genuine_ love _in his eyes. I realized that he truly had feelings for her. All this time, it was staring me right in the face. Forgive me, but I kinda lost it, and—I did something I shouldn’t have.”_**

**_“Bro—what did you do?” I asked._ **

**_“All I could think was that Koopa didn’t deserve her, not after what he’s done,” said Mario, “and so—I—shoved him aside and shoved my Rocket Flower in her face.” He squeezed his eyes shut in shame. “And then Koopa and I just—started shoving each other and scuffling and pushing our flowers in her face and—acting really aggressively! I just—I can’t believe I stooped that low! I’ve loved Peach all my life, and on the Moon, I made what amounts to an aggressive sexual pass at her!”_ **

**_“Mario…” I gasped._ **

**_“Peach was_ ** **furious _at us. She had every right to be. The two of us were acting like children.” Mario sniffled. “When she told us, ‘Enough!’, we stopped. What I’d done didn’t really sink in until later. At that moment, I felt like she’d flat-out rejected me. I was heartbroken. And Koopa was, too. Imagine—finding out that your archenemy has a heart. He actually started_ crying _! I just patted him on the back and comforted him because—I knew how he felt. Then, Peach called out to us, saying ‘Let’s go home!’ That lessened the sting somewhat, but still. Once I was aboard the_ Odyssey _, Peach and I had a long talk about the stunt I’d pulled on the Moon. She told me that she’d felt objectified, like someone’s prize. Did I really think that just because I saved her, she was obligated to marry me? She gave me a big piece of her mind and helped me understand why she did what she did. Yes, she was grateful to me for helping to extract her from an unwanted marriage—but I’d just basically tried to force her into another one. I was no better than Koopa at that moment. I couldn’t stop apologizing.”_**

**_“Mario—what in the Inferno?” I gasped._ **

**_“I was just—in the throes in a major adrenaline rush…”_ **

**_“And that was your excuse to—wow, Mario,” I said. “You’re lucky she didn’t tell Master Hand on you. You_ ** **know _what’s going on back in the States.”_**

**_Mario nodded. Shortly before his globe-trotting odyssey, the #MeToo movement had launched in Hollywood. Many childhood heroes and role models had crashed and burned in seconds as instances of sexual misconduct against women, and in some cases, young boys, came to light. As #MeToo spread, it was only a matter of time before it made landfall in the Nintendo multiverse._ **

**_“It wasn’t like that, Luigi,” said Mario._ **

**_“If this goes public, then it’ll definitely_ ** **sound _like that,” I said._**

**_“I said I was sorry.”_ **

**_“Regardless, you need to do all you can to make this right with her,” I told him. “I wouldn’t even_ ** **dream _of doing that to Daisy, do you know that?”_**

**_“Yes.”_ **

**_“What—what were you thinking? Are you even ready to take that step with her? When are you gonna find time for each other? She has a kingdom to run. You’re constantly defending said kingdom, and you also have two plumbing businesses to tend to. Do you know how Josh and Julian made their marriages work? They always made sure to spend time with Joan and Jackie. If Peach is busy with ruling the MK and you’re busy running these plumbing businesses and going on adventures—how do you think a marriage will sustain? And there’s also the financial angle to consider.”_ **

**_Mario sighed. “Peach talked to me about that, too. I mean, the plumbing businesses combined make enough money, but…”_ **

**_“Exactly,” I said. “Getting married is more than just going through eight worlds to rescue her, and then getting a kiss and some cake. I honestly didn’t think you’d—_ ** **Dio _, Mario.”_**

**_Mario huffed. “Like I said, I got the whole lecture from Peach. I don’t need_ ** **you _rehashing it.”_**

**_I raised an eyebrow at his tone._ **

**_“Another thing, Daisy should be lucky that she doesn’t have to deal with an obsessive suitor grabbing her every Tuesday and Friday,” Mario went on. “So, stop worrying about my relationship and just worry about_ ** **yours _, okay?”_**

**_“Thanks for the advice, Mario,” I said, a little tightly._ **

**_“You’re welcome. While you’re at it, instead of whining and having conniptions over being left out of my adventures, you should spend that time in Sarasaland, giving Daisy a good, hard…”_ **

**_Before things deteriorated even further, I took a page out of Grace’s playbook, politely broke in mid-tirade and calmly asked him to leave. He glowered at me, but he obeyed, grumbling as he left. I closed the door after him, threw off my clothes, shimmied into a pair of gym pants and then turned up my music, dancing the night away with the lights off and the curtains flung open._ **

**_J—s, what crawled up_ ** **his _[bleep]?_**

**_Luigi_ **

**27 November 2017**

**Smash Mansion**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Sometimes, I don’t understand my bro. He’s loving, compassionate and fiercely protective. If I got injured, he’d go crazy on the party or parties responsible. If I wound up in peril, he’d blame himself. If he saw anyone harassing me, he’d tell them to back off, or else. He epitomized what it means to be the elder brother._ **

**_But ever since the beginning of our residency in the MK, he’s also enjoyed reminding me who’s number one._ ** **Exempli gratia _—the incident at the Power Tennis tournament in 2004. Grinding his shoe into my foot because I won first prize after beating him in the finals. Thirteen years later, his actions still sting. When it comes to the Smash tournaments, he’d fume a little after I bested him in a one-on-one. I couldn’t help but worry that he was secretly envious of my plethora of combos before patch 1.1.1—and that he was secretly glad that I was nerfed._**

**_Mario, Mario, Mario—I admire him. I love him. I look up to him. I’d fight and die for him. I envy him. I hate always being in his shadow. And sometimes, he p—es me off._ **

**_One moment, he was telling me about what happened on the Moon, and the next, he was getting hostile and defensive about it. What, did he expect me to defend his actions? He made a wrong move, and he acknowledged that, but I was still a bit upset that he’d do that to Peach, who’d done nothing but respect him. Of course, I was gonna call him out on it! He had no reason and no right to start snapping at me and then go off on a tangent about my relationship with Daisy. What was he implying—that the fact that Daisy doesn’t need me to rescue her makes for a dull relationship?!_ **

**_By lunchtime, Master Hand saw the storm signals and gave me the rest of the day off so I could calm down. We both knew that I needed it. Realizing what I had to do, I changed into exercise-worthy attire and hopped down a Warp Pipe to Josh’s—now Julian’s—gym._ **

**_Jas was at the counter when I walked through the door, and I greeted her with a slight nod. Her eyes widened, and then she grabbed her cell phone and dialed a number._ **

**_“Hey, Mario?” she spoke into the phone. “It’s me, Jasmine. He’s here.”_ **

**_Like grandfather, like granddaughter._ **

**_I slung my stuff into a locker and walked briskly into the cardio area, where Jas gave me two bottles of Gatorade on the house. Quietly, I thanked her before sliding onto the first spin bike I saw, putting in my headphones and starting my workout, making sure to discard my shirt beforehand._ **

**_I spent the entire afternoon at the gym, alternating between the spin bike, the brand-new dance studio and the punching bag. My blood was still at a steady boil when closing time rolled around._ **

**_“Are your parents at the MK gym?” I asked Jas._ **

**_“Yeah. I just gave them a call,” she replied._ **

**_“How are things with you and Jake?”_ **

**_“Still going strong,” she smiled. “Dad gives him the side-eye—but that’s just him being my dad. Wha—did something happen? You can always talk to me.”_ **

**_“I wanna talk it over with your mom and dad first,” I said gently, “but thank you.”_ **

**_“I hope you two work things out,” Jas said softly. “Here—let me walk you over there.”_ **

**_Together, we took another Warp Pipe to the MK gym, where Jules and Jackie greeted us._ **

**_“I—think something happened with him and Mario,” Jas told them. “When he walked in, I saw the look on his face. My first action was to call Mario and tell him that his brother was okay.”_ **

**_“That’s my girl,” beamed Jules._ **

**_“I don’t think he’s ready to talk about it, though.” Worry shone in Jas’s eyes._ **

**_“We’ll take it from here,” said Jackie. “Thank you, Jas. You did good.”_ **

**_Jas nodded before withdrawing._ **

**_“L—there’s a spin class starting in 10 minutes if you’re interested,” said Jackie._ **

**_After buying two more bottles of Gatorade, I headed over to the cycling studio and signed up for the aforementioned spin class. It lasted for about an hour, and when I emerged, I was completely sweat-slathered. I wiped my face and neck before spending a half-hour in the dance studio and then another hour or so on a spin bike in the cardio area._ **

**_Only after I cooled off in the shower was I ready to tell Jules and Jackie what had happened._ **

**_“Mario—did something at the end of his adventure that I didn’t approve of,” I said. “Even after he told me what he did, even after admitting he was wrong, I was appalled by his action. His reaction suggested that I’d coddle him or try to help him justify what he’d done. Anyway—he got all huffy and decided to throw my relationship with Daisy in my face.” Then, I told them what Mario had said to me._ **

**_“I get that saving Peach is quite the task, but he didn’t have to take it out on me,” I said, close to tears. “I don’t—I don’t get him. I don’t think I’ll ever get him. He’s in a mood, and I can’t deal with it right now.”_ **

**_“Give him time, Luigi,” said Jules. “Give him time to recuperate from his adventure, and then try to talk to him. It’s just like what Dad said—don’t let some scrape or disagreement come between you two. Right now, you need your space, because you’re both pretty hot and cross. Give it a day, maybe two—set aside some time for yourselves. You’ll know when the time is right, when you’re ready to take that first step.”_ **

**_“If he wants to talk to you, then listen,” Jackie went on. “If he approaches you, just smile and say ‘hello’—see if it can build from there. Remember the good times you’ve shared, the adventures you’ve had, what you’ve accomplished together. Think only on the positive, and shut out the negative. Before you go to sleep tonight, play the grateful game. Don’t huddle in the darkness, waiting out the storm. Come out and embrace the storm.”_ **

**_“Dance in the rain,” I mused._ **

**_“That’s right, Luigi,” said Jackie. “Dance in the rain.”_ **

**_Beaming, I thanked the couple for their advice before returning to the Smash Mansion, eating dinner and changing into my pjs before climbing into bed. And after I end this entry, before I drift off, I’ll play the grateful game, hoping it will make me feel better._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**29 November 2017**

**Smash Mansion**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Fighting several heavyweight characters in succession, followed by a tireless wanderer, shaved off the last of my raw feelings. Midway through my bout against Ryu, I started noticing that my heart rate didn’t jump up when thinking about Mario and what he said. Nor did my fists clench, nor did my face go to ice. Without a doubt, I was ready to talk to him. But was he ready to talk to me? That was a risk I had to take, because I hate it when we fight and quarrel like this._ **

**_I fixed up some spaghetti and meatballs and took it up to Mario’s room. Halfway there, however, I nearly crashed into the man himself, carrying several bottles of wine and two glasses._ **

**_We stood there, my eyes searching his as his eyes searched mine. And the next thing we did was set down our respective items and give each other a tight hug._ **

**_“Bro—about what I said—I’m so sorry!” said Mario, my shoulder muffling his voice._ **

**_“I’m sorry, too,” I replied. “I was in no position to judge you or to ream you out like that. It’s just…”_ **

**_“I know—it was rude and disrespectful to shove a flower in her face and expect her to marry me,” sighed Mario. “You were right to call me out on it. But I guess I didn’t wanna listen because I was still a bit cranky…”_ **

**_“Listen to me,” I said. “We have our own thing, and it works. Don’t ever forget that.”_ **

**_Mario nodded, leaning deeper into the embrace. “Can you ever forgive me?” he asked._ **

**_“Yes,” I told him. “I can.”_ **

**_“I didn’t mean what I said about your relationship or about you whining and complaining. I know that’s a soft spot for you and—I’m such an idiot!” Mario shook slightly between my arms. “I don’t know how—but I’ll make this up to you. I swear it.”_ **

**_“Bro—my Bro…” I whispered as tears started seeping from my eyes. “I hate it when we fight!”_ **

**_“I hate that, too!”_ **

**_And there we were, reconciled, beginning to cry in each other’s arms. Our brotherly bond weathered another storm. Later, we properly talked things out over spaghetti and wine, and after Mario sufficiently beat himself up over the incident, we agreed to share responsibility for it. I swore I could feel Josh smiling down at us from his place among the angels, happy that the two of us were still heeding his advice._ **

**_Like all siblings, there are still days when we don’t see eye-to-eye. But whenever I feel like I can’t stand my bro, I remember what a dream team we make, repeat my late friend’s wise words and begin taking steps to repair our relationship._ **

**_The three R’s of dealing with our brotherly tiffs. Remember. Repeat. Repair._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**2 December 2017**

**Smash Mansion**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Peach has gone missing again! Mario went to her castle to check up on her, and was met with a Toad, who announced that she’d disappeared without a trace. She just doesn’t catch a break, does she? Mario sounded exasperated when he called me to pass the news along._ **

**_“That turtle doesn’t take rejection well, does he?” I asked._ **

**_“He—took it a little better than I did,” sighed Mario. “I don’t see him snapping at his kids over it.”_ **

**_“Big Bro…” I sighed. “I’ve forgiven you for what you said…”_ **

**_“I just can’t forget that I said it to you,” said Mario. “The memory of it makes me ill.”_ **

**_“I remember what you said, and it makes me upset, as well,” I told him, “but I forgave you, because I don’t hold grudges. Now, you need to forgive someone, too—yourself.”_ **

**_Silence. Then—_ **

**_“Do you—need any help?” I asked._ **

**_“Nah, I got this one,” said Mario. “Thanks, Lil’ Bro.”_ **

**_Typical._ **

**_Imagine my surprise when I saw Koopa later that morning. That meant one thing—he wasn’t responsible for Peach’s disappearance! But if he didn’t make off with her—then who did?_ **

**_I was pondering over that when Cappy called me in a panic, saying that Tiara had gone missing again, as well. He was still on Mario’s head, and they planned to take the_ ** **Odyssey _and look for them. Both were quite puzzled that Koopa wasn’t responsible this time around._**

**_“Well, who else has a villainous crush on Peach?” asked Mario. “Who else would want to marry her?”_ **

**_“Or just add another piece of headwear to their collection?” added Cappy._ **

**_“Stay calm and keep looking,” I instructed. “I’ll have my phone on at all times. Keep me posted.”_ **

**_“Okeydokey,” said Mario._ **

**_“Okay,” said Cappy._ **

**_Hardly an hour later, Mario called me back._ **

**_“Peach and Tiara are okay,” he sighed in relief. “The former just sent me a text. She and Tiara are in Bonneton.”_ **

**_“What are they doing there?” I asked._ **

**_“I dunno, but Cappy and I are heading over to meet up with them,” said Mario. “Phew! We can all breathe now. For a second there…”_ **

**_I chuckled. “I get you. Let me know when you’ve arrived in Bonneton.”_ **

**_“Will do. See ya, Luigi.”_ **

**_“See ya.”_ **

**_I hung up and laughed. Peach and Tiara are taking a little vacation, huh? After everything Koopa subjected them to, they’ve earned it!_ **

**_Luigi_ **

**6 December 2017**

**Smash Mansion**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Mario and Cappy encountered Peach and Tiara in Bonneton today. The Mushroom Princess explained to the duo that she and the young Bonneter had decided to explore all of the kingdoms Koopa had dragged them through on their own terms. They even collected some Power Moons to fuel their ship! Wow—Peach and Tiara, adventuring through the areas their champions had traversed, rather than sitting around and waiting for another villain to make off with them. She apologized for the short notice and told Mario and Cappy that she needed to clear her head. That’s—everyone’s main goal right now._ **

**_After that talk, my big bro and his new sentient cap decided—why stop there? They’d become fast friends, and there are more places they could discover together._ **

**_“Tell Master Hand that we’ll be gone for a few more months,” said Mario. “I’m sure he’ll understand.”_ **

**_“I know he’ll understand,” I said. “Safe travels, Bro.”_ **

**_“Thanks,” said Mario before I ended the call._ **

**_Saving the princess doesn’t mean an odyssey has to end. I look forward to hearing about Cappy and Mario’s latest travels, as well as Tiara and Peach’s own odyssey. And who knows? Maybe one of these days, I’ll go on an odyssey of my own._ **

**_Luigi_ **


	32. Pocket Full of Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shortly after an odyssey ends, new adventures begin, and two couples share some baby news. Meanwhile, tragedy nearly strikes the Mushroom Kingdom...twice.

**12 January 2018**

**Smash Mansion**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Before giving me a phone call—Mario sent me a letter, along with a handful of pictures and a postcard. In it, he told me that he, along with Cappy, had journeyed to the dark side of the Moon, and then continued on to the darker side! They collected more Power Moons along the way, and Tiara and Peach had sent them more Power Moons. In fact, they’d collected so many Power Moons that the_ ** **Odyssey’s _sail turned gold! During their venture, Cappy had reflected on all of the places they’ve been and all of the things they’ve seen since they met, expressing the hope that they could continue their adventures together._**

**_“The darker side of the moon—I guess that’s the farthest we can go,” said Mario. “First, I’m gonna stop by Peach’s Castle, and then I’ll head back to the Smash Mansion. Peach and Tiara have been communicating with us over the phone, and they’re still doing well. They told us that they’d be back sometime in March.”_ **

**_“In my opinion, I think that the four of you needed that vacation,” I said._ **

**_“You’re right. I feel—soothed. This trip gave me some closure over what happened on the Moon. And I’ve realized—I’m in no rush to get married. Look how long Peach and I have been together. Our relationship is just fine as is.”_ **

**_“I’ll tell MH that you’re on your way back, shall I?”_ **

**_“Great. I bet everyone misses me in Smash.”_ **

**_“That’s the truth of it,” I said. “I’ll talk to you when you get back.”_ **

**_“See ya, Lil’ Bro.”_ **

**_I hung up and passed the good news to Master Hand._ **

**_And more joyful tidings followed. Grace and Roland later announced that they were expecting their second child. After getting her results from the doctor, Grace told her hubby by hiding a message in a Super Mario Maker course. Then, she and Gavin started talking about how she admired me so much, due to my loyalty to Mario, allowing her son to connect the dots and figure out that he was gonna be a big brother. When he called me later on, he mentioned that he hoped he wound up with a little sister._ **

**_“People say that having a sister brings out your softer side,” he said._ **

**_“What if you get a baby brother?” I asked._ **

**_“Then—I’ll guess I’ll have a little brother,” said Gavin. “Do you want to know how I figured out what Mom was trying to tell me?”_ **

**_“How?” I asked._ **

**_“She asked me—hypothetically—if I had a little brother or sister trapped in a haunted mansion, alone, then would I save them? And did I think a little brother or sister would do the same for me? Then, she asked if I’d be willing to put my sibling before myself. That’s when I knew it wasn’t hypothetical.” He sighed. “Come October, I won’t be an only child anymore.”_ **

**_“Are you happy—excited—nervous?”_ **

**_“All three, I suppose,” replied Gavin._ **

**_“Congratulations, Gavin,” I said. “You’re gonna be a super big brother!”_ **

**_Gavin chuckled. “Thanks for the vote of confidence.”_ **

**_Wow. I guess last year’s odyssey helped the Butters in more ways than one!_ **

**_Luigi_ **

**27 January 2018**

**Smash Mansion**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Today was Mario and Cappy’s homecoming! Despite what happened between us last year, I greeted my big bro with a warm hug after he stepped out of the_ ** **Odyssey _. He gave me a photo of Peach’s Castle, a big top hat perched on its highest turret._**

**_“This was there when I arrived,” he explained. “I think it’s a gift from Bonneton, thanking me for their help. But I think it would fit better with a different color.”_ **

**_“You’re right,” I said. “Maybe if it was a pink hat…”_ **

**_“Or a white one,” said Mario._ **

**_“Or a pink and white one,” we said together._ **

**_I smiled at him. “It’s good to have you back, Mario,” I said._ **

**_“It’s good to_ ** **be _back,” replied Mario._**

**_MH hosted party for my bro. Afterward, the glove told Mario that he hoped to see him on the battlefield tomorrow. Mario promised that he’d be there._ **

**_Mario’s latest adventure and its bittersweet conclusion is finally behind him, and it looks like he’s ready to start fresh._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**28 February 2018**

**Smash Mansion**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Peach and Tiara made their grand return, bearing trinkets, photos and stories aplenty. Her favorite locale was New Donk City, where she got to neck with Mario’s first love. But it wasn’t awkward at all. On the contrary, Pauline and Peach became fast friends. Most of the photos from New Donk City were of the two women together. What can I say? Peach has no time for jealousy. Not when she has to brace herself for a likely invasion every Tuesday and Friday!_ **

**_“I’ve gotten some flack over the choice I made on the Moon,” she said. “They’re calling me ungrateful because I turned down Mario’s proposal. But can’t they see why? I’m not ready, and neither is he. Not to mention that I was just extracted from a forced marriage. I wasn’t interested in being forced into another one.”_ **

**_“I think you and Mario had time to reflect on it,” I said confidently, “and he doesn’t hold it against you. Do you—think you’ll be able to forgive him for his impulsive decision?”_ **

**_Peach smiled mischievously. “In time…” she said, and I knew_ ** **exactly _what she was implying._**

**_In other news, Mario’s been trying to get Cappy into the tournament, not as an independent fighter, but as part of his own moveset. MH raised an eyebrow at this, since Cappy is obviously overpowered. He could easily possess Mario’s opponents and have them beat themselves up, or simply throw themselves offstage. That wouldn’t be much of a fight, would it?_ **

**_“Don’t worry,” I heard MH tell Mario. “I’ll find a way to slot your new friend in.”_ **

**_I wonder how MH will accomplish that. Applying a few nerfs should do the trick. Or maybe the inclusion would be as a slight cosmetic change…_ **

**_Luigi_ **

**8 March 2018**

**Smash Mansion**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_After breakfast, Master Hand summoned us into the Assembly Hall. When we arrived and took our seats, he was floating in front of a projection screen, a crafty expression on his face. Once we settled down, MH told us that there was a presentation he wanted to show us. Then, he flicked on the projector._ **

**_MH’s presentation showed two kids, a boy and a girl, firing paint guns at a white screen. I recognized them at once as Inkling Girl and Inkling Boy from the_ ** **Splatoon _franchise. The Inklings’ splattering stopped as the screen went dark and a flaming version of the Smash symbol appeared, revealing silhouettes of most of the roster. Finally, SUPER SMASH BROTHERS was superimposed on a white background, and then the screen faded to black._**

**_Silence for a few seconds. Then, we applauded._ **

**_“That’s fantastic,” said Mario. “We’re getting the Inklings as new DLC fighters!”_ **

**_“DLC?” asked MH. “I’m not talking about a DLC. I’m talking about a whole new Smash tournament.”_ **

**_Whispers._ **

**_“But doesn’t that mean…?” asked Fox._ **

**_“Yes,” said MH. “This current tournament has drawn to a close, because the Miis and I need to get ready for this new one. Tomorrow, we’ll have our closing ceremony, and then you’ll head back to your respective worlds. You should expect more news on this tournament inside of three months.”_ **

**_The whispers increased to quiet rumblings._ **

**_“The new tournament should be up and running by the end of this year,” MH went on. “We already have most of what we need. All that needs to be done is some remodeling and refurbishing. And who knows? Some more familiar faces might return for this go-round.”_ **

**_The rumblings were now chattering._ **

**_“I apologize for the short notice, but—I wanted it to be a surprise, and second of all, I didn’t even know if I’d even get the new tournament off the ground.”_ **

**_“Master Hand—will this fifth tournament have a proper name?” asked Link._ **

**_“Only time will tell,” MH replied. “Today’s matches won’t count against you, and I would suggest devoting the rest of your time to packing up.”_ **

**_By the time he dismissed us, the excitement was palpable. A new tournament was coming this year, and the Inklings would be among the new fighters! Who else would be on the roster? Would old faces from tournaments past be returning?_ **

**_Would Daisy finally get her chance at last?_ **

**_Luigi_ **

**9 March 2018**

**MK**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_This morning, we sat around the Main Hall, answering the usual questions about what we liked most about Smash 4 and what we liked the least. Then, everyone took turns thanking me for saving them all from Master Core’s, and by extension, Tabuu’s, wrath. I was so happy that they didn’t forget, even after Koopa’s bombastic attempt to marry Peach._ **

**_MH made a few remarks and told us that he looked forward to seeing us later in the year. Once we exchanged hugs and handshakes and said goodbye-for-now, we grabbed our suitcases and headed back to our respective universes._ **

**_Now, I’m relaxing at home, thinking about the upcoming tournament. I can’t help but wonder if all of the nerfs on my down throw will be undone. Will my grabs be improved? Will I finally get a chance to bring my Poltergust into battle outside of a Final Smash? Will I—_ **

**_Will I be able to patch things up with Falco?_ **

**_Nearly three years later, what he said to me still hurts. I still feel a deep sense of betrayal. The two of us hadn’t spoken much since that ill-fated meeting at that restaurant. We’d exchanged helloes in the cafeteria, and Falco had been among those watching during my fight with Master Core. But I don’t know if I should give him a second chance. Who’s to say that he won’t throw it in my face and laugh?_ **

**_I called Jules and his family to tell them about the new tournament, and they also expressed hope that Daisy would finally get her chance. When I passed the news along to Grace and her family, they were also elated. With another addition imminent, they didn’t know how many matches they could physically attend. But they’d be able to watch on TV or stream matches online._ **

**_Finally, I called Daisy. We both didn’t want to get our hopes up too high, but we found ourselves hoping once again. Daisy has only appeared in sports and party-themed games. She needs an opportunity to prove her mettle as a fighter who could mix it up with the likes of Fox, Link and the_ ** **Fire Emblem _characters. And who_ wouldn’t _want to team up with the woman they loved to kick some [bleep] and take some names?_**

**_I have a feeling about this upcoming tournament—that it’s gonna be the_ ** **ultimate _tournament of tournaments!_**

**_Luigi_ **

**16 March 2018**

**MK**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_It’s Jas’s 21 st birthday! To celebrate, she, Jake and a few of her old and new friends hit the beaches in Miami. As much as I wanted to attend, I had a steady influx of clients for both plumbing businesses. However, I mailed her a birthday card during my lunch break, and we exchanged texts later in the afternoon._ **

**_Koopa has decreased his visits from twice a week to once a week. It appears that he and Mario have come to an understanding following last year’s events. What had gone down on the Moon had given both of them a reality check. In Mario’s case, saving the day doesn’t automatically get you the girl. And in Koopa’s case—I don’t know. Maybe he’s finally getting the message that trashing a kingdom isn’t the way to win a girl’s heart. But we’ll see how long this lasts._ **

**_I’ll keep an eye out for updates on the new tournament!_ **

**_Luigi_ **

**22 April 2018**

**MK**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Julian was a little on edge when I went to the MK gym. After my workout, I took a chance and asked him what was wrong. He took me into his office and told me—_ **

**_“Jas is pregnant.”_ **

**_I was left breathless. “Wha?”_ **

**_“She and Jake had their first time way before then. They neglected to tell me that they were ready to start a family,” sighed Jules._ **

**_“She just told you?” I asked._ **

**_“Last night. I’m glad she didn’t try to hide it from me, but—wow. She’s only been 21 for almost a month.”_ **

**_“Has she told Jackie or Jake?”_ **

**_“Jackie was present when Jas broke the news. Jake—I expect him to take responsibility, because if he deserts my little girl when she needs him the most…” He clenched his left hand into a fist._ **

**_“What’s her plan?”_ **

**_“She’s gonna keep the baby. If it’s a boy, she’ll name him Josh.” Julian smiled briefly._ **

**_“And if it’s a girl?”_ **

**_“She’ll name her after Jake’s great-aunt, Joanna,” replied Jules. “You know—when I told Mom and Dad that Jackie and I had conceived Jas—they told me that they hoped we’d waited a while longer.”_ **

**_“I remember Josh telling me something along those lines,” I said._ **

**_“Well, twenty-two years later, that’s my mindset. I wish Jas had waited until she was older. But—I can’t wait to be a grandfather. I’m gonna spoil my grandchild more than Mom and Dad spoiled Jas.”_ **

**_“If Jake talks to you—don’t hurt him,” I beseeched._ **

**_“I’ll try not to,” eyerolled Jules._ **

**_After I returned home, I gave Jas a call._ **

**_“Your dad told me the news,” I said. “Congratulations.”_ **

**_“Thanks!”_ **

**_“How’s Jake taking it?”_ **

**_“Uhh—he’s nervous. About facing Dad, that is. He’s not one to shirk from the consequences of his actions. We’re hoping for a boy—that way, I can name him after Grandpa. Did—Dad tell you that, too?”_ **

**_“He did—and that if you had a girl, then you’d name her Joanna. Maybe—the Stars will give you a boy_ ** **and _a girl, so you could have a Joanna as well as a Josh.”_**

**_“Double trouble, huh? I’d like that,” laughed Jas. “Jake and I need to start babyproofing the place. Oh, I forgot to mention—we found a modest apartment not far from Peach’s Castle.”_ **

**_“Don’t be afraid to ask for help,” I said._ **

**_“I won’t. You have my word. See ya!”_ **

**_“See ya,” I replied._ **

**_Two close friends have bundles of joy on the way this year. And on top of that, there’s a brand new Smash tournament on the way. Can this year get any better?_ **

**_Luigi_ **

**4 May 2018**

**MK**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Gavin called me to soothe his nerves over welcoming a new family member. And he told me about a girl who’s been in his class since fifth grade. They met when their teacher partnered them up for a project, and they discovered that they made such a good team that they became fast friends. Her name’s Miranda, and Gavin told me that he thinks he’s fallen in love with her._ **

**_“So—I guess I won’t have to do this whole big brother thing alone,” he said._ **

**_“No, you won’t,” I said. “You’ll have Miranda, your other friends, and I guess you’ll have Mario, too. He’ll be happy to dish out advice.”_ **

**_“Maybe when my sibling gets older, they’ll seek_ ** **you _out for advice on dealing with me!” laughed Gavin._**

**_“Trust me, Gavin, I’m_ ** **very _experienced in that department,” I said._**

**_“Next month, we’ll find out whether I’ll get a brother or a sister,” said Gavin. “I’m keeping my fingers crossed for a sister—but a brother won’t be so bad, either.”_ **

**_Next month—that’s when news on the upcoming Smash tournament is expected to drop. What a coincidence…_ **

**_Luigi_ **

**12 June 2018**

**MK**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_I’ve got the most jaw-dropping news ever:_ **

**_Everyone is here!_ **

**_That’s right—everyone who has participated in past Smash tournaments has received a warm welcome into the fifth go round—Super Smash Brothers Ultimate! An awesome title for an awesome tournament! The affair is scheduled to begin on December 7, and more characters are yet to be revealed. But think about it. Everyone. Is. Here. That includes Young Link, Pichu, Ice Climbers, Snake, Pokémon Trainer—everyone! In about six months, I’ll get to see—and fight alongside—my old friends again!_ **

**_But that’s not all! Shortly after this nice little reveal was another reveal—Daisy finally made it! I could hardly believe what I was seeing and hearing until my Flower Princess excitedly called to confirm the news. After sitting it out for four tournaments, MH finally noticed Daisy and extended an invitation to her. Even though she was merely Peach’s Echo Fighter, I was happy for her and extremely proud of her. We’re going to celebrate with a romantic dinner later tonight._ **

**_The next Smash update is coming soon. Who will MH unveil then?_ **

**_Luigi_ **

**13 June 2018**

**MK**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Today, we almost had a national tragedy on our hands._ **

**_I turned on my TV in time to see Mario, Mega Man and Samus stepping cautiously down the catwalk of a darkened room. A factory of sorts—or a reactor. Then, Samus walked into the shot with Mega Man and Mario behind her—and I saw the latter two get taken out of the frame._ **

**_The next scenes showed their silhouettes in a red background. First,_ ** **something _impaled Mega Man through the chest, and then I heard a horrible_ crunch _as the same—_ thing _—skewered Mario through the neck, or worse, crushed his skull. It was too dark to tell—and maybe that was a good thing._**

**_I sat there, frozen, unwilling to believe what I just saw. Then, I grabbed my things and rushed straightaway to Peach’s Castle to break the grave news._ **

**_Peach would know what to do. She’d personally drafted, approved and signed two separate contingency plans for such an event. One would be enacted in the event of Mario’s death by Koopa’s hand, and the other would be enacted if Mario died by someone else’s hand. Currently, she was working on two more dealing with the event of_ ** **my _death—but that’s missing the point._**

**_My chest heaved as I knocked on the door, my mind in a tailspin as the images flashed before my eyes. Seconds later, Peach opened the door._ **

**_“Luigi!” she cried. “What’s wrong?”_ **

**_“M-Mario—h-he—he…” Words came out in hiccups as tears swelled in my eyes._ **

**_Peach frowned. “Mario’s inside. We’re having tea.”_ **

**_I blinked stupidly. “I beg your pardon?”_ **

**_“Mario! Luigi’s here! He thinks something happened!” called Peach._ **

**_Rushed footsteps. Then, Mario appeared in the doorway beside her._ **

**_A joyous cry burst from my lips. Mario was okay!_ **

**_Without a word, Mario enfolded me in his arms. At the familiar contact, I broke._ **

**_“I’m so sorry,” he whispered. “I didn’t mean to worry you.”_ **

**_“I—I thought you were dead!” I cried._ **

**_Mario pulled back slightly. “Dead?” he repeated. Then, he rolled his eyes. “Mamma mia—you saw the newest reveal trailer?”_ **

**_“That’s—what that was?” I asked._ **

**_“Yeah. You know Samus’s archnemesis, Ridley? Well, he’s joining the Smash roster,” explained Mario. “I should’ve warned you about that.”_ **

**_“Oh, Mario!” I laughed in relief._ **

**_“You did the right thing, though,” said Peach. “Had this Ridley character actually killed Mario, my next step would’ve been to initiate Contingency Plan Beta.” That was the plan to be enacted should someone other than Koopa kill Mario. If Koopa ended Mario’s games, then Contingency Plan Alpha would’ve been initiated._ **

**_“That trailer had me unnerved, too,” Peach went on. “Mario had to squeeze my hand to reassure me that he was still here and not being butchered by a Space Pirate.”_ **

**_“Wanna come inside?” asked Mario. “We’ll fix you some tea.”_ **

**_Gladly, I accepted the invitation._ **

**_Throughout the day, frantic and panicked Toads also showed up at the castle to inquire after Mario’s health, and the man himself eventually showed up to assure them all that his game wasn’t over yet. None of the past reveal trailers had been like this. If MH was aiming for shock value, then he certainly succeeded!_ **

**_I have a feeling that Ridley and I are_ ** **not _gonna get along._**

**_Luigi_ **

**27 June 2018**

**Los Angeles, CA**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_The Butters invited me, along with Daisy, Peach and Mario, to their second child’s gender reveal party. Their backyard was festooned with light pink and light blue balloons, along with green and orange balloons. Grace explained that the green balloons represented me, and the orange balloons represented Daisy. That was a nice, creative spin on things._ **

**_We helped ourselves to a small buffet of appetizers and sandwiches, and then the hosts arrived. Grace wore a summer dress, Roland wore a polo shirt and shorts, and Gavin wore a T-shirt and shorts. The three interacted with us for a little while, and then Grace formally welcomed everyone to the family’s not-quite-humble abode._ **

**_Then, the family directed our attention toward a box made to look like a ? block, dangling from a tree branch. Smiling, Roland slipped a white glove onto his right hand, and Grace slipped a white glove onto her left hand. Husband and wife moved to stand on opposite sides of the box and led us in a countdown from ten._ **

**_When we reached “one”, Grace and Roland ran toward the box, and at the same time, gave the bottom a quick punch. The top of the box opened, sending pink glitter and daisy-shaped confetti shooting into the air._ **

**_It’s a girl!_ **

**_I saw Gavin’s face light up and his freckles dance, just like his mom’s. He was gonna have a little sister!_ **

**_As we were enjoying some cake, Gavin approached me with a raven-haired girl about his age._ **

**_“L—this is Miranda,” he said. “We’ve been going steady for about two months now.”_ **

**_I smiled. “Nice to meet you, Miranda,” I said, shaking her hand._ **

**_“Nice to meet you, too,” said Miranda. “I just beat_ ** **Dark Moon _with a 2-star ranking. Now, I’m trying for three stars. I—also played the_ Luigi’s Mansion _arcade game at Dave and Buster’s. The first-person perspective makes it_ so _cool!”_**

**_"It’s always nice to have a fan,” I smiled._ **

**_“If there was a third LM game, then what would you say?” asked Miranda._ **

**_“I’d say ‘Okeydokey! Let’s-a go!’” I replied._ **

**_We all laughed._ **

**_“I’m gonna protect and look after my sister,” vowed Gavin. “Anyone who even dreams of hurting her will have to answer to me! And I’m gonna cuddle with her and help Mom and Dad care for her—and when she’s old enough, I’ll teach her how to play_ ** **Super Mario Bros. _and both_ Luigi’s Mansion _games. I’m gonna be the coolest big brother you’ve ever seen!”_**

**_“Like Mario?” I asked. “He’s the coolest big bro in the world.”_ **

**_“I’ll try my best to be like him,” nodded Gavin. “Maybe she’ll wind up protecting_ ** **me _someday, like you.”_**

**_I blushed._ **

**_Gavin, Miranda and I chatted some more until the big brother-to-be had to rejoin his parents. Before he left, though, he gave Miranda a chaste kiss on the cheek. The girl swooned._ **

**_“Don’t let your parents see that,” I warned._ **

**_Chuckling, Gavin took his leave._ **

**_Yes—he’s gonna be an awesome big brother._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**14 July 2018**

**Prof. Gadd’s Bunker**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_I’ve got to tell you about Gadd’s newest venture! He called me earlier today and asked if I could come over to his Bunker. Well, why not? So, I allowed him to Pixelate me there; he got me situated with some snacks, and then he told me about what he’d been up to since we last saw each other._ **

**_He’d created a gooey doppelganger of yours truly!_ **

**_Er—_ **

**_Well—_ **

**_That’s interesting!_ **

**_This doppelganger was named Gooigi, and when Gadd called him into the room, I saw that he was nearly an exact replica of me. He was lime green, but he had the exact outline of my face, hat and overalls, even my moustache! The two of us looked at each other, and then Gooigi smiled and gave me a big, gooey hug._ **

**_“Nice to meet you, too, I guess,” I said nervously as Gadd laughed._ **

**_Over some Lunoman Greenie coffee blend, Gadd talked about Goo, one of his most recent discoveries, and its properties. First and foremost, Goo was vulnerable to heat and water. It also tended to push back when poked or prodded, and it tended to react to outside stimuli, like sounds. Following these findings, Gadd decided to mold the Goo into a humanoid shape so he could teach it to capture ghosts! After attempts at creating a basic humanoid form failed, Gadd used the “biological data” the Pixelator had taken from me to shape the Goo into my likeness! That’s creepy AF if you ask me._ **

**_Anyway, Gadd trained Gooigi to capture ghosts by watching old footage of me doing so. In time, Gooigi began copying me and shaped part of his body into a Poltergust of his own! He has a bit of a ways to go, but soon, Gadd will send Gooigi on his own ghost-hunting missions._ **

**_“I hope you won’t antagonize the peaceful Evershade Valley ghosts in the name of science,” I said._ **

**_“Of course not—I’m not_ ** **that _mad of a scientist!” quipped Gadd. “I actually have a better destination in mind. But I can’t tell you just yet—it’s a surprise!” He chuckled._**

**_“Hey, Professor—is it okay if I spend a few days here?” I asked._ **

**_“It’s totally okay! I’d love for us to catch up!” Gadd replied. “I could also use some extra hands. Due to her delicate condition, I can’t let Mrs. B anywhere near the lab. Effective next week, she’s on maternity leave.”_ **

**_“The Ultimate tournament starts in December, though,” I said._ **

**_“That’s okay. I’m actually hiring,” said Gadd. “Mrs. B tells me that Gavin is interested in ghost-hunting.”_ **

**_“He’s only 13,” I said, “so you can’t have him out in the field. Child labor laws, you know.”_ **

**_“I’m starting an internship program,” said Gadd. “When Grace came to me, she’d just started college, and her plight inspired me to help other youngsters who want a higher education. I’ve also established a scholarship fund for those interested in paranormal studies. Gavin will be working under the close supervision of myself, his mother and Becky. I won’t send him on any dangerous missions. And if need be—would you be willing to supervise Gavin?”_ **

**_“Of course,” I said softly._ **

**_Gadd laughed again. “I knew I could always count on you, Luigi!”_ **

**_The Professor has always been an eccentric person. Starting a scholarship fund and an internship program is pretty noble. But making a gooey clone of me by using DNA left on the Pixelator? I’d be lying if I said that it didn’t freak me out just a little bit._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**20 July 2018**

**Prof. Gadd’s Bunker**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Gadd had a special 35 th plumber-versary present for me—a brand new Poltergust! It’s like the previous models, except that it can shoot plungers at ghosts. Makes sense—I’m a plumber, and plumbers use plungers. Maybe I could use those plungers as a tether, rather than my vacuum’s suction, as I had to do five years ago. Gadd allowed me to try out my new Poltergust for a few minutes, and I quickly got the hang of it._ **

**_“Thank you, Professor,” I said, giving him a hug._ **

**_“After five years with the Poltergust 5000 on your back, I had a feeling that you were yearning for an upgrade,” said Gadd. “But remember—the Poltergust G-00 is_ ** **not _a toy.”_**

**_I rolled my eyes. “Of course,” I said._ **

**_“Bear it well and wisely.”_ **

**_“Will do, Professor,” I said._ **

**_These new functions would certainly benefit me in Smash Ultimate, so I wrote a letter to Master Hand, politely asking him if he could incorporate my new Poltergust into my fighting style. Especially with that plunger-shooting function—it would be an excellent defensive move._ **

**_That afternoon, Mario and I went to New York, caught up with Sal, and this time accepted his offer to descend into the sewers for the first time in 33 years. The workers internally went gaga over us while maintaining their professionalism as they told us that they’d heard about us; we were among Sal’s best employees. We went to the area where we’d discovered that pipe and noticed that Sal had been right—it had disappeared without a trace—maybe because Peach and her constituents had established more convenient Warp Pipes for us to use. Unfortunately, our noses had to readjust to the smell—good thing one of Sal’s workers came by with nose plugs._ **

**_After washing up and changing clothes at our old apartments, Mario and I went to Coney Island to celebrate our plumber-versary. No threat to combat and no princesses to rescue—just the two of us and the anniversary of our first big venture together. We stayed there until sunset, and then I headed back to the Bunker to spend the night._ **

**_35 years as plumbers and counting—what a milestone!_ **

**_Luigi_ **

**8 August 2018**

**MK**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_At 10 o’ clock this morning, I received a phone call from Roland. He sounded frantic._ **

**_“You gotta get to the hospital!” he cried. “Grace saw—something happen to you and went into premature labor! The doctors managed to stop it, and the baby’s fine. But—you gotta get over here so she’ll know you’re okay!”_ **

**_When I arrived in the ER, Roland practically glomped me and led me into Grace’s room._ **

**_“Luigi!” she gasped. “You’re alive; thank God!”_ **

**_I took her hand. “What happened?” I asked._ **

**_“I saw you die!” she exclaimed._ **

**_“Pardon?”_ **

**_“It was another one of those Smash reveal trailers,” said Grace. “You were exploring some castle, and your Poltergust wasn’t working! By the way, it looked different.”_ **

**_“It_ ** **is _different,” I said. “I have the Poltergust G-00 now. It was a present.”_**

**_“And it wasn’t working because you were confronted with corporeal threats, not ethereal,” said Roland._ **

**_“First, you were chased by some mummies, and then you ran afoul of a woman with snake hair,” Grace went on. “And then—you wound up cornered by—Death!”_ **

**_“THE Death?”_ **

**_Grace nodded. “He ripped your soul right out of your body! That’s when—it happened. Roland rushed me here on the double. Five or six years ago, he would’ve fumed over it while I miscarried.”_ **

**_“Grace…” Roland said gently as I gave him a piercing look. That’s_ ** **exactly _what he would’ve done. Luckily, he’s changed for the better._**

**_Roland cleared his throat and continued the story. “After she’d calmed down, we watched the rest of the trailer. A muscular guy saved you before Death could harvest your soul.” He grinned as he added, “Simon Belmont and his descendant, Richter, from_ ** **Castlevania _, are coming to Smash!”_**

**_“No—way!” I gasped. “I’ve heard of the Belmont clan, but not of those monsters!”_ **

**_“The lady with snakes in her hair was Medusa,” said Roland. “The mummies were mummies. Death serves the Belmont clan’s eternal rival, Dracula. Oh, and there’s a monster who cries blood. Her name’s Carmilla, and she showed up to give you a scare as your soul tried to go back into your body.”_ **

**_“Uh—wow,” I said. “In what direction is MH trying to take Smash? A darker one?”_ **

**_“Obviously,” scoffed Grace._ **

**_I stayed with the Butters until Grace received a clean bill of health and was discharged from the hospital. Then, my phone started blowing up with texts from Jules, Jackie, Jas, Jake, Daisy, Peach, Mario and every Toad from the MK. On the double, I met them at Peach’s Castle to assure them that any reports of my death had been greatly exaggerated. Daisy gave me a hot, steamy kiss when I arrived, and Mario was barely consolable._ **

**_“What would I be doing in Dracula’s Castle, anyway?” I asked._ **

**_“Probably rescuing me,” sniffled Mario._ **

**_He was right. Corporeal or ethereal—if any supernatural beings threatened Mario, then I’d defend him all the same!_ **

**_The mood significantly lightened with my arrival, and we logged onto the brand-new Smash social media page, as Master Hand promised us more reveals throughout the day._ **

**_Oh, the irony of fate—DK showed up just as his old nemesis, King K. Rool, was revealed! His eyes bugged out of his head before he composed himself and alerted Diddy Kong. As for me, I cringed at the sight of the Kremling monarch swatting DDD aside as if he were nothing._ **

**_“Now he’s gonna team up with Koopa or whatever his name is,” huffed DK. “We gotta look out for them!”_ **

**_“Agreed,” said Mario._ **

**_The next newcomer was none other than Chrom, Lucina’s father! The bluenette must’ve been shrieking internally with delight. After a failed audition in 2013 and being relegated to Robin and Reflet’s Final Smash, father and daughter would be fighting together. Yes, he was Roy’s Echo Fighter, but still._ **

**_Speaking of Echo Fighters, Samus had one of her own—Dark Samus, her Phazon-corrupted self! Which meant that two of Samus’s archrivals would be wandering about the Smash Mansion._ **

**_After the new fighters were revealed, MH apologized for any inconveniences he might have caused the MK with Simon and Richter’s reveal trailer and Dreamland with K. Rool’s reveal trailer. Inconveniences? Watching my “death” nearly caused a woman to miscarry and almost threw the MK into full-blown panic! And I can’t even describe what Kirby, Meta Knight and the other citizens of Dreamland were thinking after watching DDD get smacked around! Had Grace lost her baby, then she and Roland would’ve had every right to file a lawsuit!_ **

**_That evening, Nintendo of UK sent out a brief message: “Luigi is okay”. Yes, thank you for reassuring all of my fans._ **

**_But in all honesty, I’m quite flattered by the mass response to my “death”. They really_ ** **do _care about me!_**

**_Luigi_ **

**13 September 2018**

**MK**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_First, some baby news:_ **

**_Grace and Roland finally have a name for their daughter—Penelope Autumn. Nelle for short. She was expected to arrive sometime next month. In the meantime, I’ve helped the Butters babyproof their home, and Roland and Grace even let me “talk” to Nelle and feel her kick around in her mom’s belly._ **

**_It turns out that Jas and Jake are having twins! Baby A is a girl, and Baby B is a boy—so they’ll have a Joanna_ ** **and _a Josh! The grandparents-to-be sent me a few photos of the expectant parents; Jas was positively glowing. The twins were due in January of next year._**

**_Now, the Smash news:_ **

**_Isabelle, the Mayor’s adorable assistant from_ ** **Animal Crossing _, was joining the roster! Her reveal trailer was a refreshing change of pace from the darkness and brutality of the preceding trailers. It was lighthearted, humorous, and best of all—nobody “died”. The trailer ended with Isabelle hoping that her fans would cheer her on. D’awww._**

**_MH expects the roster to be somewhat finalized in about three months. There’s another Mario representative with Smash Bros in his sights—and that’s Waluigi. Will he finally be promoted from an Assist Trophy to a Smasher?_ **

**_Forgive me for saying this, but I sure hope not._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**12 October 2018**

**Los Angeles, CA**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_It happened when Gavin was in school. Grace had started having contractions well beforehand, but at around 11a.m., her water broke. Dr. Mario and Peach were summoned to the Butter residence, along with Grace’s OB/GYN. I decided to tag along as well, knowing that Roland was antsy and in need of comfort._ **

**_Grace had opted for a home water birth, and by the time we all arrived, she was already in the pool, eyes closed, going through a Lamaze exercise. Roland was forehead-to-forehead with his wife as he massaged her shoulders. We all washed our hands, and then Dr. Mario set up his equipment, asked Grace a few questions and checked the baby’s heartbeat. So far, the labor was going swimmingly._ **

**_The midwife and a few of Grace’s other friends showed up. Roland had changed into a pair of swimming trunks and now joined Grace in the pool, tenderly rubbing her lower back as the midwife gave her a shoulder and scalp massage and Peach gave her a mini-manicure._ **

**_When the contractions commenced in earnest, Dr. Mario directed Grace when to push and when to rest, Peach and I holding each of her hands and quietly encouraging her. Roland was supporting his wife’s back and hips and doing his best to alleviate the discomfort. He was chomping down on his lower lip with each push._ **

**_“You’ve got this,” I told him. “You’ve done this before.”_ **

**_“This is our first time with a home birth,” said Roland._ **

**_“You’re almost there,” said the midwife. “Keep going.”_ **

**_I rested my other hand on Roland’s shoulder as Grace braved a particularly bad contraction. “It’s okay,” I said. “It’s okay. The worst part is over.”_ **

**_And it was. The midwife reported that the head had crowned. There were only a few more pushes to go._ **

**_The last push was accompanied by a high, gurgling cry, heralding the arrival of Grace and Roland’s second child into this world. Dr. Mario announced the time of birth as the exhausted mom sobbed in happiness and the proud papa’s lower lip trembled._ **

**_“Oh, my goodness—look at her!” cried Grace as she cuddled her daughter against her chest, the infant’s cries subsiding as she snuggled into her mother’s warmth. “She’s beautiful!”_ **

**_Indeed, she was, with a shock of rich, dark curls all over her head and big, dark eyes._ **

**_“She’s got my hair color!” said Roland, pressing a hand to his mouth._ **

**_Grace kissed the top of her daughter’s head. “Happy birthday, Penelope Autumn,” she said._ **

**_Dr. Mario and the midwife gently ushered me, Peach, Roland, and Grace’s friends from the room, giving mother and daughter time to properly bond._ **

**_“Congratulations,” I said to Roland as he swiped at his eyes._ **

**_“Thank you,” sniffled Roland. “I gotta call Gavin and tell him the good news!”_ **

**_And so he did._ **

**_We let Grace and Nelle bond for an hour or so before Dr. Mario checked the latter’s vitals, weighed her and measured her. Once Roland proudly cut the umbilical cord, Grace climbed out of the pool and changed into dry clothes, while Nelle was swaddled in an orange blanket with daisy prints on it. The midwife helped Grace into her bed, and then Dr. Mario placed Nelle into her arms. The newborn started fussing a little bit, so Grace fed her._ **

**_After Nelle took a quick nap with her mom, Peach and I were finally allowed to hold her. Nelle studied me intently, as Gavin had done thirteen years ago, as I cuddled with and talked to her. She had her father’s hair color, but she was shaping to have her mom’s eyes and jawline._ **

**_When Gavin came home from school, he dissolved into tears at the sight of his baby sister. After putting his backpack away and washing his hands, he joined his parents on the bed, fawning over Nelle._ **

**_“Hi,” he said when Grace placed Nelle into his arms. “I’m your big brother.”_ **

**_Nelle regarded him lazily before falling asleep._ **

**_Dr. Mario instructed the parents to bring Nelle in for a checkup six weeks from now before he, the midwife and the OB took their leave. I decided to depart as well to give the family some quality time._ **

**_“Good luck,” I said. “Especially you, Gavin.”_ **

**_“Thank you,” said Gavin._ **

**_I left the Butter residence and returned to my hotel room in very good spirits._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**15 October 2018**

**MK**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Today, Gadd deemed Gooigi ready for proper ghost-capturing, and he knew just the place to get him started—the past! He was able to turn the Pixelator into a time machine, and he sent Gooigi all the way back to my first encounter with the paranormal in 2001! His hope was that Gooigi would work with my younger self to solve puzzles, and of course, suck up any ghosts in our way. The Professor would check up on them every week, and he planned to recall Gooigi into the present day sometime next year._ **

**_My younger self could use the extra company. No offense, but a slime-colored doppelganger with my abilities would help steady my nerves better than a nineteen-year-old just starting out._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**1 November 2018**

**MK**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Breaking Smash news! This just in! Ken Masters, Ryu’s old frenemy, was announced as the tireless wanderer’s Echo Fighter! In the same breath, Incineroar, the Fire and Wrestling-type Pokémon, was also revealed as a Smash newcomer! Incineroar was rumored to be a gentle giant off the battlefield and very good with children. And I know that Ryu would be very happy to see Ken. They have the same move, after all—the Shoryuken._ **

**_The next fighter MH revealed wouldn’t officially join the roster until early next year. It was a character from the Mario franchise we knew all too well. Was it my purple-clad counterpart, Waluigi? No! It was—a Piranha Plant?_ **

**_Yes! A Piranha Plant, an enemy Mario and I encountered during our rescue missions! Despite being in a pot, it could move around and attack by chomping at people and spitting out fireballs and poison. Who would’ve thought that MH considered a Piranha Plant worthy of being a Smasher? It was certainly a pain in the [bleep]—literally and figuratively!_ **

**_But wait! There’s more! Five more fighters yet to be revealed would join the roster, which was expected to be fully finalized in 2020. So—I guess Waluigi still has a chance, as do characters like Rayman and Crash Bandicoot._ **

**_Wow—I’m totally hyped and on the edge of my seat. In just over a month, I’ll finally join my Flower Princess, along with Mario, Peach, Yoshi, DK, Diddy, Rosalina and Luma, as we make our triumphant return to the Smash Mansion for—Super Smash Brothers Ultimate!_ **

**_Luigi_ **


	33. The Ultimate Smash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is here! All of Nintendo's best fighters return for Super Smash Brothers Ultimate, and are joined by some exciting new additions.

**6 December 2018**

**MK**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Mario and I spent the entire day preparing. We went over our checklists more than once to make sure we had everything. Our alarm clocks were set for early tomorrow morning. We’d meet up with our Princesses, DK, Diddy, Rosalina, and Koopa and his brood at Peach’s Castle, where the Miis would pick us up. Now, I’m getting ready to take a nice, relaxing bath, and then I’ll brew myself a cup of tea to further soothe myself. But tomorrow just won’t come soon enough._ **

**_The tub’s almost full. I’ll check in with you later!_ **

**_Luigi_ **

**7 December 2018**

**Smash Mansion**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Mario and I woke up before our alarm went off, tended to our toilette, dressed and took the Warp Pipe to Peach’s Castle, where everyone else already waited. We all sat around and enjoyed the breakfast provided for us, and then we got a text message, saying that the Miis were on their way, and that we should head outside at this time. So, we did._ **

**_Our ride pulled up at the castle at 7:45a.m., and we all hopped inside. One of the Miis popped in a CD of Top 40 hits, and we simply relaxed, singing along to our favorite songs to liven up the drive to the Smash Mansion._ **

**_“Welcome back,” said the Mii manning the checkout window when we arrived. “Hey, Mario—I heard your proposed to Peach. How did that go?”_ **

**_“Er—not too great,” said Mario, “but better luck next time.”_ **

**_“I like your style, always keeping a sunny attitude,” said the Mii. “Right this way, if you please.”_ **

**_We were directed into the newly remodeled Main Hall—which now had a menu we could order from, rather than the same old sandwiches and appetizers. But the food would have to wait—we had old faces to reunite with!_ **

**_Heck, as soon as we walked in and saw our old friends, we all wound up in a huge, hugging heap on the floor. With_ ** **that _out of our systems, we sat around in groups, chatting and catching up. I locked eyes with Falco, and I saw the regret and longing in his eyes. Did I overreact in that restaurant that day? Had he truly turned over a new leaf? Should I take the risk and renew our friendship? The theme of this go-round was “Everyone is here”, so I was bound to spend a lot of time around him. I resolved to at least get situated in Ultimate before making any moves regarding the avian._**

**_Since I wasn’t one to brag or boast, Young Link, Pichu, the Ice Climbers, Snake and Wolf had to coax my encounter with Master Core out of me. Of course, I had to give Pichu and YL a crash course on Tabuu first. They didn’t believe my story at first. But then I guess they thought that if I could face down the Master of Illusions, then I could face down a malevolent black swarm._ **

**_“Yikes—I thought we whipped Tabuu’s [bleep] through and through,” said Wolf._ **

**_“We all did,” I said. “But he was smart—and crafty. He created Master Core for the sole purpose of attacking Smash 4.”_ **

**_Snake nodded. “You saved a lot of lives that day,” he said. “Respect.”_ **

**_“I had no time to think—I just acted. Because—Mario was there,” I said. “Tabuu had a personal vendetta against us because we landed the killing strike.”_ **

**_“Your loyalty knows no bounds,” YL said wisely. “We need more younger siblings like you.”_ **

**_Now that the euphoria died down somewhat, we began ordering from the menu provided to us._ **

**_Halfway through our meal, Master Hand and Crazy Hand teleported in. We stopped what we were doing and turned to face Ultimate’s hosts._ **

**_“Good morning, Smashers,” said MH._ **

**_“Good morning, Master Hand,” we said._ **

**_“Welcome, all of you, to Super Smash Brothers Ultimate,” boomed MH. “True to my word, everyone—is—here!”_ **

**_We cheered._ **

**_“To all of you who have been here since the beginning, all who joined in Melee, all who joined in Brawl and all who joined in Smash 4, Crazy Hand and I are glad to have you back,” MH went on. “I’d now like to ask our newcomers to line up.”_ **

**_The newcomers obliged._ **

**_“Introducing first from the kingdom of Sarasaland, I present to you the tomboyish Flower Princess—Daisy!”_ **

**_I was the first to rise to my feet, cheering._ **

**_Daisy laughed and spun around. “Hi, I’m Daisy!” she said._ **

**_“I love you,_ ** **Princesa _!” I called to her._**

**_“I love you, too, sweetie!” replied Daisy, gliding over and kissing me on the nose—and little hearts came bursting out of me._ **

**_“Next, please welcome the ruler of the Kremlings—King K. Rool!”_ **

**_We applauded respectfully as K. Rool sauntered forward and struck a pose. DK made an “I’m watching you” gesture at his old rival._ **

**_“Hailing from the_ ** **Metroid _franchise is the Cunning God of Death and the leader of the Space Pirates—Ridley!”_**

**_I clenched my fists and glared at Ridley as he unfurled his wings and made taunting gestures at Samus. The Space Warrior put a reassuring hand on my shoulder._ **

**_“Also from_ ** **Metroid _is Samus’s Phazon-corrupted clone—Dark Samus!”_**

**_Dark Samus hovered forward and gave us an ominous half-salute._ **

**_“Up next, we have the Wrestling and Fire-type Pokémon—Incineroar!”_ **

**_Incineroar ate up the applause, posing like a wrestling heel._ **

**_“Here’s Chrom, from_ ** **Fire Emblem Awakening _!”_**

**_Chrom drew his sword and did a few quick flourishes. “Anything can change!” he cried._ **

**_“Please, welcome the Inklings from_ ** **Splatoon _!”_**

**_The squid kids struck a team pose before playfully splattering us with ink. “Woomy!” they laughed._ **

**_“And let’s hear it for Ken Masters!”_ **

**_“Yeah!” cheered Ryu as he waved to his old friend._ **

**_Ken performed a few spin kicks before giving us a “bring it” gesture. “C’mon!” he said._ **

**_“From the_ ** **Castlevania _franchise are the heroes of the night—Simon and Richter Belmont!”_**

**_Simon was a muscular hunk of a man with blonde hair, holding a long whip consisted of a spiky ball attached to a chain. Richter was a brunette with a significantly—shorter—whip._ **

**_“And last but not least—the Mayor’s faithful assistant from_ ** **Animal Crossing _—Isabelle!”_**

**_Isabelle looked so happy when we cheered for her. “Thank you! Thank you very much!” she said gleefully._ **

**_“A little bit about Ultimate,” said Master Hand. “We still have the types of battles you know and love. One-on-one, Team Battle, free-for-all. But you will have the opportunity to specify whether you want the stage hazards on or off. Bracket-style elimination battles will be organized weekly. And I’m pleased to announce the introduction of Squad Strike. In Squad Strike, you will be in a team of three or five players. If one member of your team is defeated, then the next will take their place. The last team standing wins. The Fighting Mii Team returns for Multi-Man Smash—and there’s also an All-Star Multi-Man Smash, in which you continuously fight the entire roster in the order of their debut game.”_ **

**_“A few more fighters are on the way,” said CH. “Piranha Plant is expected to arrive in February of next year. And I’d also like to take the time to announce another upcoming addition—Joker, from the_ ** **Persona _universe! He’ll be ready for action next April.”_**

**_We all applauded._ **

**_“All right—you know the drill. Veterans and newcomers, form two separate lines and prepare to receive your room assignments,” said MH._ **

**_Daisy and I got adjoining rooms, which I was quite pleased to find out. This time, when I went to take a shower, she joined me, which meant that the shower took a bit longer than usual. After promising to slip into the other’s room at night for a little fun, we joined the others in lounging around and bonding. The customary lull before the [bleep]-kicking and name-taking commences the next day._ **

**_It occurs—starting tomorrow, I’ll have to fight Daisy. Oh, boy…_ **

**_Luigi_ **

**8 December 2018**

**Smash Mansion**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Luckily, Daisy wasn’t my very first match in Ultimate. K. Rool, however, was. And he was a very tough customer, seeing that I wasn’t as nearly as strong as DK. The Kremling King attacked with palm strikes, claw swipes, kicks, sumo-style moves such as body slams, uppercuts and even his own crown. He’d pull out one of the boxing gloves he’d worn during his fight with the Kong family in 1999 and use it to deal out a painful straight punch. His special moves were his Blunderbuss, throwing his crown like a boomerang (a move he liked to spam), his Propeller-pack, and using his armored belly to counter my attacks._ **

**_Luckily, I was a tough customer, as well. And I also had some new moves up my sleeve. Brandishing my Poltergust G-00, I fired a plunger at K. Rool, hitting him square in the belly and snaring him in a grab. Then, I slammed him backward, giving myself some breathing room. I smiled. Having a tether grab was so awesome! During the first four tournaments, my grab range was so awful that my opponents could simply dance just out of my reach. Having an improved grab range meant that I had a better chance of pulling off throws, and by extension, combos._ **

**_Rool had his brute strength, but as with all heavyweights, he was slow and sluggish. In contract, I fought with enviable swiftness, sticking with quick and long-ranged attacks at first, my body smarting from the blows I’d endured. If need be, I’d just snag him with my plunger on a rope and slam him forward or backward. Or, I’d aim my vacuum at the sky and forcefully eject him. The Kremling monarch was slowly being overcome by a plumber wielding a ghost vacuum. That should give the DK Crew something to laugh at him over._ **

**_Thank goodness my reliable Smash attacks remained the same. After throwing K. Rool, I’d usually assume an offensive stance, attacking with more powerful strikes. But I also had to look out for that belly, that crown and that Blunderbuss—he’d already surprised me countless times with those moves. And to make things worse, my Cyclone had taken a hit; the new mechanics drastically decreased the maximum vertical height I could reach using it. Whenever K. Rool knocked me offstage, I had to rely more on my uppercut for recovery or pray for a Misfire. Otherwise, I was f—ed._ **

**_I saw Mario, sitting at his usual spot, his eyes bright as he watched me battle K. Rool. Peach was seated to his left, and to his right—was Daisy. Spirited shouts burst from her lips, telling me that I could do it and to show this croc who’s boss. Her feisty nature was just what the doctor ordered, and I faced my opponent with newfound energy and strength. Her voice rang all around me as the fight went on._ ** **That _was_ my _super-armor._**

**_Needless to say, I won over K. Rool. He reluctantly clapped for me when my victory was announced, gave me a lukewarm handshake and then stomped away. But then, Daisy leaped into my arms, and we kissed, slow and sweet._ **

**_I got to see her in action later that day, in a free-for-all against Marth, Wolf and Snake. Her fighting style was similar to Peach’s, except that, well, daisies were her motif, rather than hearts. As I’d suspected, mixing it up with the big boys came naturally to her. She could more than hold her own against an Altean prince, Star Fox’s archnemesis and a FOXHOUND operative. Ultimately, she placed second, but neither of us minded—she gave her opponents quite a rumble beforehand!_ **

**_“You did great, Daisy,” I said afterwards._ **

**_“Thanks, L,” smiled Daisy._ **

**_I’d love to narrate all of my fights today, but that would take way too much room. Generally, the day was all about exploring my new tether grab. It worked great for pushing opponents away when they weren’t within its grabbing range. And it was also a nifty z-air, as well. But I couldn’t tether onto the edge of the stage with it! My offensive game was buffed, but my recovery was nerfed._ **

**_Speaking of offense, I could now use my old combos, along with my new ones! My down throw hadn’t changed—it was still a Ground-Pound, but I just had to make sure I didn’t hit myself in the face with my vacuum. I pulled off such old treats as a string of f-airs, but there was also this intricate new combo I could do to easily take a stock or a point. Down throw to d-air, fastfall into n-air, jump, d-air, land, d-air and finish with my Super Jump Punch. It was powerful enough to knock people out of the ballpark, even at 0%! I practiced it over and over in the Training Area, first with a Mii, and then with another Smasher, smoothing over all of the rough edges and getting the timing perfect. Down throw to d-air to fastfall n-air, jump into a d-air, land with another d-air and finally an up-B. It could be just me, but my up-B seems to have grown more powerful and aesthetically pleasing during the transition from Smash 4 to Ultimate._ ** **I _certainly found it more satisfying._**

**_Once I’d built up enough damage on a foe, or if I was faced with a heavyweight, I discovered that I had to modify the combo. In these circumstances, I added in another d-air to n-air before the two d-airs and the Super Jump Punch. The percentage windows for which this combo was viable, however, tended to be very small. Once my opponents’ percentages were outside that window, all I could do was combo my down throw into a d-air, then another d-air and finally an up-B. I sometimes tossed in a couple of pummels or a u-air, but despite the improvements, my combos could still run hot and cold. And of course, select Smashers didn’t like the fact that I had a new combo tool. Sigh._ **

**_But Ultimate is a clean slate. I smile and let the complaints roll off my shoulders and razzle and dazzle the spectators on the battlefield. Stages we hadn’t seen in years made their grand return, like Saffron City. This was more than just a tournament—this was a love letter to Smash as a whole. But I digress._ **

**_I was pleasantly surprised to see the Butters in the Spectator Area, cheering me on. Gavin held Nelle in his lap, his pointer finger in her tiny fist, and she gazed at the scene before her with wide eyes—her mother’s eyes. She was almost two months old—can’t you believe that? Just like Gavin, Nelle had begun to develop her mom’s freckles, but her hair had taken on her dad’s deep, red color, albeit with her mom’s looser curl. And next to Gavin was Miranda, the two of them exchanging I’m-so-in-love-with-you looks when Grace wasn’t looking. Ah—young love._ **

**_Also present were Joan, Julian, Jackie, Jas and Jake—and Jas was heavily pregnant! She looked ready to pop any minute now! Slight discomfort was on her face, and a hand was on the swell of her belly, but the twins’ kicking around and fighting was soon forgotten as she watched me take on the likes of Dark Samus, Incineroar, Chrom, the Ice Climbers and Dorf. By the way, Dorf could now use his greatsword in battle. Sounds like fun._ **

**_“I probably won’t be able to make it after today,” Jas said later, “not until after the twins are born. I almost wanted to sit this one out, but seeing this is your first official day…”_ **

**_“I wouldn’t have minded,” I said. “Do what you have to. Rest—get ready for the big arrivals. You can stream my matches online as well as watch them on TV.”_ **

**_After obtaining permission, I placed a gentle hand on Jas’s belly and felt the twins kick._ **

**_“Hey,” I said softly. “Are you two getting along in there?”_ **

**_“They are—they’re just running out of room to play around,” said Jas._ **

**_“I can’t wait to meet you,” I said. “Just—try not to cause your mom too much discomfort until then, all right?”_ **

**_The twins kicked in response._ **

**_Jake eventually took Jas home so she could get more comfortable, but Joan, Jules and Jackie spectated the last of my matches, wishing me the best before they, too, headed home._ **

**_The first official day of Ultimate had drawn to a close, and I was left more exhausted than in the previous tournaments. We all ate dinner in one of the new restaurants established in the Smash Mansion before retiring to our respective rooms. Some of the edge was taken off the exhaustion after I dozed for a bit, so if Daisy decides to pay me a visit or vice versa—_ **

**_I think I’ll stop here._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**15 December 2018**

**Smash Mansion**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_I got to fight Ridley today. I’ve always wanted to trade blows with him since the day I watched him—incapacitate—Mario on TV. The fact that it didn’t actually happen didn’t lessen the impact at all. By squaring off with him, I hoped to discourage Ridley from attacking Mario for real._ **

**_Ridley’s fighting style was brutal and animalistic. He slashed with his claws, stomped with his feet, lashed out and stabbed with his tail and sliced with his wings. He’d grab me and grind me—or at least try to grind me—against the stage. He’d also breathe out large fireballs in a manner resembling a certain reptilian nuisance. There was his Wing Blitz, which consisted of a flying tackle, and his tail-skewering move which could obliterate shields. But there was another new mechanic I forgot to tell you about—parrying! We now had the ability to actually block the opponent’s attacks, similar to a more traditional fighting tournament. Some projectiles could be parried, as well. So, instead of trying to shield against Ridley’s heavy attacks, I parried them and quickly retaliated. Everyone expected the fight to be over in minutes, in Ridley’s favor, but they were wrong. I was able to keep my fury in check as Ridley taunted me about how it must’ve felt for me to watch Mario get skewered or pulverized and other nonsense. If the man himself hadn’t been in the stands—_ **

**_I found myself looking at Mario a lot during that fight, to remind myself that he was still alive. Ridley had a way of pushing my buttons—if not for my bro’s presence, then he would’ve succeeded. But I kept my breathing steady and my mind off of that trailer, maintaining my focus. If there was any indication that I was p—ed at Ridley, then it was in the power behind my strikes and my meticulously cautious approach to the fight. And I comboed him over and over until I was winded—I continued pulling off combos even as I grew breathless._ **

**_The entire house cheered when I claimed the victory, and Ridley silently slunk away. Message sent, message received. If he tries something else, then I’ll be ready._ **

**_The rest of the day passed without incident. Except the fact that Koopa hasn’t bothered Peach lately. Did MH have him under supervision? Or did that turtle have a new plan taking shape in his diabolical brain?_ **

**_Luigi_ **

**20 December 2018**

**Smash Mansion**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_DK was right—Koopa and K. Rool immediately struck up a friendship. I’d see them hanging around with Dorf and Wario, the beginnings of a truly evil clique. My next guess is that they’ll try to get on Ridley’s good side, but I don’t know if they’ll want to be friends with Ridley. Koopa has a few redeeming qualities—his love for his kids and his affection for Peach, twisted as it may be. K. Rool is still rather cartoonish, and all he’s wanted to do was take DK’s bananas. Dorf wants control over all of Hyrule, but he respects Link as a worthy opponent and shows no interest in trying to subjugate Zelda. And Wario—he’s just greedy. Ridley, however, is a hardcore villain who doesn’t give a care in the world what he has to do to get what he wants. If he wants to, he can really hurt Mario, along with anyone else standing in his way. The thought makes me put my guard up whenever the Space Pirate and I are in the same room._ **

**_Today, I encountered Ken in the Training Area, and he challenged me to a one-on-one spar. After hooking up my phone to the stereo’s Bluetooth component, I accepted. Confronting each other in the middle of the room, we exchanged handfuls of attacks, and then I took off my shirt, and we_ ** **really _went at it. Ken’s fighting style was similar to Ryu’s; they shared the Shoryuken and Hadoken. At first, my opponent tossed off quips as we duked it out. “You hit pretty hard—for a plumber,” he said after I landed an especially impressive hit on him. However, after I kept coming back from everything he threw at me, the quips grew less and less until they stopped altogether, a sign that he was beginning to take me seriously as a fighter._**

**_In between sparring, the two of us took breaks. During one such break, I saw the crowd of Smashers gathered outside, Mario, Peach, Daisy and Ryu at the forefront, their hands braced against the window frame. Exchanging a nod of understanding with Ken, I strode over to the exit, opened the door, and gazed out at the other Smashers._ **

**_“Are all of you guys cheering me on?” I asked._ **

**_“Well—most of us,” said Daisy. “Ryu here still thinks Ken could win.”_ **

**_“No offense, L,” said Ryu._ **

**_I nodded. “None taken.”_ **

**_Daisy walked over to me and wiped some of the sweat off my face before kissing me on the lips. “You’re doing great so far,” she said. “When they told me that you were going a few rounds with Ken, I was a little nervous. This is a guy who can go toe-to-toe with Ryu, and you_ ** **know _how powerful_ he _is.”_**

**_“I battled Ryu, too, you know,” I said._ **

**_Daisy nodded distractedly, and I knew that she was checking me out—hot and flushed and sweaty, wearing a pair of overalls and no shirt._ **

**_“Tell you what,” I smiled. “I’m gonna go back in there and show him why they call me the Lean Green Fighting Machine.”_ **

**_“Kick his [bleep], L,” said Daisy, capturing my mouth a second time._ **

**_I flashed her a big smile before heading back inside the Training Area and facing Ken. We engaged each other, and I allowed my body to weave as I parried and blocked and then slammed precise blows into my opponent. I could knock the air from him, but not for long, and I was reminded that my speed helped me as long as Ken didn’t land one of his strikes on me. But I kicked from the ground, got back up and kept on fighting._ **

**_At one point, I stopped my current playlist and put on “Guile’s Theme”, because it goes with everything—especially this. Guile just so happened to be an Assist Trophy in Ultimate, but that’s not the point. Ken silently agreed with the song choice, and our contest became more intense than ever; he was trying to outlast me, and I was trying to outlast him. I rounded my mouth and streamed out slow, deep breaths, while Ken wisely saved his breath for fighting, rather than trying to quip. The only time he spoke was to exclaim that a certain attack had downed many of his fellow Street Fighters, but I’d simply point out that I wasn’t a Street Fighter. We paused only to open some windows, and then our duel continued all about the Training Area, Smashers and a few others beginning to jam the hallways and opening the door a crack so they could record the action and stream it on Facebook or YouTube for their out-of-town friends and family members to view. Let them. Let them see the man in green trade punches with THE Ken Masters and see what they think of my fighting capabilities then._ **

**_Our spar ended in a draw, but at that point, it didn’t really matter. Ken beamed as he shook my hand and told me that he looked forward to facing me in a real Smash battle._ **

**_“You’re right,” I heard him say to Ryu. “He’s very good.”_ **

**_The two of us received hugs and high-fives from all of the spectators, and half of them wasted no time calling relatives and telling them about the action-packed fight they’d just witnessed._ **

**_It’s almost lights-out, and I’m still pretty wired. Hopefully, a nice mug of tea will do the trick._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**31 December 2018**

**Smash Mansion**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_It’s a lively scene in the Smash Mansion’s front yard. Isabelle is helping the Villagers pass around bottles of champagne. K.K. Slider is performing his greatest hits on a stage. Mario’s off sharing a romantic moment with Peach, and there’s more romance (or bromance) between Ness and Lucas, Ryu and Little Mac, Cloud and Reflet and Samus and Falcon. In less than twenty minutes, we will bid farewell to 2018._ **

**_2018 has been a year full of twists and turns. A Smash tournament ended, only for another one to begin. One friend experienced the joys of parenthood a second time, and another is due to become a first-time mom. A boy fell in love for the first time. The prayers of longtime fans—and certain Smashers—were answered with the addition of several newcomers to the roster. The Mushroom Kingdom—and the Internet—were turned upside down when millions saw the Mario Bros. presumably killed before their very eyes. And Master Hand brought all of the Smashers, past and present, back together under one roof._ **

**_Now, 2019 is stretched before us like a winding road, ready to be explored. We don’t yet know what we’ll find or who we’ll run into along the way. But one thing is certain—we’ll tread down that winding road together._ **

**_Luigi_ **


	34. A Spire of Flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasmine and Jake welcome their twins, Master Hand provides some interesting help to the Mario Bros, and the Smash tournament faces a cataclysmic threat far worse than Tabuu.

**6 January 2019**

**Smash Mansion**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Before I headed to my first match of the day, Julian called. Jas was now in labor, and like Jackie before her, she had decided on a water birth. But whereas Jas had been born in the hospital, she and Jake had decided to do this birth at home. Jules sounded excited, nervous and rattled at once. I told him to keep me updated via text, and that I’d respond when I could. As for me, I used my bouts, the Training Area and the gym to work off my own nervous energy, silently praying for Jas._ **

**_At 10:30, Joanna Lucille made her entrance into the world. Jules texted me a picture of his granddaughter along with the news, and I could swear she looked a lot like Josh. Her chin was resting on one fist, as if there was a pensive air about her—maybe she was waiting for her brother to arrive. I texted back my congratulations just as my next match was announced._ **

**_I’d just freshened up from that match when Jules passed on the news of Joshua Edward’s arrival. Josh had his great-grandfather’s looks, as well, and both babies had a head full of jet black hair, just like him. Then, Jules sent me a few photos of the two babies snuggling together and invited me to head over and meet them in person after my bouts._ **

**_At five-thirty, I arrived at Jas’s apartment, with Jules, Jackie and Joan greeting me at the door. They led me to the master bedroom, where Jas and Jake cuddled with their babies. Joanna was on the left, and Josh was on the right. They looked so comfortable!_ **

**_“Congratulations, you two,” I said._ **

**_“Thanks,” said Jas, sounding exhausted but so happy at the two lives she’d helped create. “These two are inseparable. When the midwife tried to take one away, the other started fussing.”_ **

**_I laughed. “At least they’re not fighting,” I said._ **

**_“Would you like to hold them?” asked Jake._ **

**_“Sure,” I said._ **

**_The new parents directed me to sit on one of the sofas. First, Jake brought Joanna over, and then Josh. They shifted and made a few small noises, but were otherwise undisturbed from their rest._ **

**_But then, Josh’s eyes blinked open, and he looked straight up at me. His eyes were almost the same color as his namesake’s. And his mouth curved upwards in a slight smile. It was as if his great-grandfather was speaking to me through him, assuring me that he’d always be around, albeit not physically. Forgive me, but I just broke._ **

**_Jules went over then, rubbing the small of my back. “Just let it out…” he encouraged, sounding tearful himself._ **

**_“Josh…” I managed to croak, and Jules knew exactly which Josh I was talking about._ **

**_“I miss him, too—especially today,” he said. “He would’ve loved to hold his great-grandchildren. But—each generation must make way for the next one, and in_ ** **this _Josh’s eyes—we’ll see him.”_**

**_The two of us kissed Josh, and then Joanna, on the top of their heads, and then I gave the infants back to their parents._ **

**_“Mom and Dad asked you to be a part of my life when I was born,” said Jas. “I would now ask you to do the same for Joanna and Josh.”_ **

**_I nodded. “Of course,” I said._ **

**_I stayed for another hour before returning to the Smash Mansion._ **

**_In retrospect, I think I needed that cry. It wasn’t just a cry of grief for Josh—it was also a cry of joy for Joanna and little Josh, who had entered the world as healthy as healthy can be._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**11 January 2019**

**MK**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Gavin is totally in love with Nelle! He tells me how he likes helping his parents take care of her—holding her, dressing her, feeding her and even washing her hair. Sometimes, Miranda comes by to help, and the two of them tend to role-play, with Gavin being the dad and Miranda being the mom. The two of them send me pictures of them with Nelle, and it’s just too cute!_ **

**_According to Gadd, Gavin can start his training in earnest sometime this October. Two years from now, he can apply to join the internship program and get some work experience under his belt. And he won’t be alone—Miranda is a bit of an action girl herself and has expressed her interest in working for the Professor. So, the next time our paths cross, I’ll have more backup._ **

**_But now, there are more important things to tend to. Koopa struck when our guards were down and grabbed Peach while she was resting up from a tough match! Mario and I got the bad news from two of her retainers, and we all raced to the MK in order to powwow and grab supplies. There, we were met by Toadette, who announced her intention to help us. When it came to saving Peach, there was no such thing as being overstaffed, so we welcomed her to the team. MH called us as we were about to set out, telling us that he was aware of the situation and granting us all of the time we needed._ **

**_And so, it begins again._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**24 February 2019**

**Smash Mansion**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Old habits die hard, and that’s definitely the case with Koopa. Either he’d recovered enough from what had happened on the Moon to try again, or he_ ** **still _doesn’t take “no” for an answer. Mario and I didn’t know if he was gonna try and marry Peach again, but we knew that we had to get her out of his clutches as soon as possible. Accompanying us were two of Peach’s best retainers, along with our newest teammate—Toadette!_**

**_Toadette was an adventuress through and through. She laughed as she ran merrily through grasslands, hopping on Koopa’s minions as if they were steppingstones. She encouraged us to leapfrog over enemies and over each other, and she easily dispelled any fatigue and lethargy. But she also gave us our biggest surprise yet. Hitting one ? block yielded a pink and gold crown, called a Super Crown. And when Toadette placed it on her head, she transformed into a small version of Peach!_ **

**_“Whoa!” we shouted._ **

**_“All right!” cheered the Peach lookalike. “I look amazing!”_ **

**_“You sure do,” said Mario, “Peachette.”_ **

**_“Peachette? You just thought of that name?” asked the Peach lookalike._ **

**_Mario nodded. “It just—rolls off the tongue.”_ **

**_“Peachette—I like it,” smiled the lookalike._ **

**_“Peachette,” I repeated._ **

**_“Peachette,” said the retainers._ **

**_“I can’t wait to see the look on the real deal’s face when she sees this,” giggled Peachette._ **

**_When Toadette was armed with the Super Crown, she not only received Peach’s mannerisms and voice, but also her jumping and gliding ability. Using the latter, Peachette ferried us across dangerous chasms, rivers of poison and rickety bridges. Sadly, only Toadette could use the Super Crown for some reason. I tried to wear it, and it had no effect on me._ **

**_The five of us ran, jumped and glided our way through land, sea and sky, exploring underground treasure rooms, swimming with the fish in the sea and exploring worlds among the clouds as we made use of familiar power-ups like the Super Acorn, the Fire Flower and the Invincibility Star. Intermittently, Yoshis popped up to give us rides, allowing us to rest our legs. We kept ourselves going by listening to our favorite music from the 80s, 90s, 2000s and today. We took naps whenever we wanted, ate when we wanted and spent the night at Toad houses, sleeping and charging our phones. We infiltrated fortresses, defeating familiar bosses along the way, and then we stormed the Koopalings’ airships. Halfway through the mission, Master Hand sent me and Mario a tiny brooch each, shaped like the Smash logo. Mine was green, and Mario’s was red, and we pinned it onto our coveralls. MH explained that while these brooches were stylish, they’d also allow us to use our Smash skills when faced with difficult obstacles or fights. Then, he told us that he’d try to smuggle one out to Peach, as well._ **

**_Nothing brought me greater joy than shooting myself like a rocket from foothold to foothold, or throwing fireballs without requiring a Fire Flower. I watched Mario knock aside Koopa Troopas with his Cape and boost our three companions across ravines with F.L.U.D.D. And when we confronted the next fortress boss, I sent him packing with a mighty Super Jump Punch! Wow! How come we didn’t think of this sooner?!_ **

**_Thanks to the Smash Brooches, we arrived at Koopa’s Castle significantly earlier than usual. First, we had to negotiate increasingly precarious footholds and broken bridges over bubbling lava. Remembering how I escorted the Toad assistants back in 2013, I used my plunger on a rope to help the Toad retainers to safety, and Toadette pulled out a spare Super Crown to glide over the obstacles._ **

**_Koopa was waiting for us on the bridge leading to his personal chambers. His eyes widened when he saw Peachette. “But—how?” he asked._ **

**_“I know, right?” laughed Peachette. “How can I be in two places at once? The name’s Peachette, and_ ** **you _are in for a world of pain!”_**

**_Our opponent had hardly recovered from his confusion when we charged at him. Koopa always had his Fire Breath to help him, but he sure didn’t count on me and Mario using our Smash skills outside of the tournament! We subdued him in under a minute and left him moaning on the bridge before heading inside the room to look for Peach._ **

**_She’d just finished fixing her makeup when we arrived, and she was now brushing her hair as she calmly regarded her reflection in the mirror. Abruptly, she set down her brush and swiveled around to look at us._ **

**_“Oh!” she exclaimed. “You’re a little early!”_ **

**_“We had some help,” Mario explained._ **

**_Smiling, Peach palmed her own pink Smash Brooch and clipped it onto her dress. “So I’ve heard,” she said._ **

**_Her eyes suddenly fell on Peachette, a quizzical look crossing over her face. “What in the name of…?” she gasped._ **

**_“Hi, Peach!” Peachette sang out._ **

**_“Uh—hi,” said Peach. “Where…?”_ **

**_“Super Crown,” I explained._ **

**_“Don’t you remember me? Toadette?” asked Peachette._ **

**_“Super Crown, huh? That’s an odd power-up. But at least it helped bring you right to me,” said Peach._ **

**_“Am I—interrupting anything?”_ **

**_All six of us whirled around to see Koopa, standing there with a big smirk on his face._ **

**_“It’s over, Koopa!” snapped Peach. “How about you save us all the trouble and let us go in peace?”_ **

**_Koopa laughed. “In your dreams—a real villain never quits! But first, let’s even the playing field, shall we?” He held up an orange Smash Brooch and pinned it onto his chest. “Now,_ ** **that’s _more like it!” As we all took our fighting stances, Koopa announced, “Let’s settle this like Smashers!”_**

**_One of Koopa’s minions turned on his Bluetooth music player and quickly hurried out of the room. And as the first notes of “Power is Power” came over the loudspeakers, Peach sprang into action with her Peach Bomber attack, knocking her captor halfway across the room. With that, the final battle began!_ **

**_Peach, after spending three decades as the damsel in distress, eagerly partook in the action, swinging her trusty frying pan, golf club and tennis racket at Koopa, as well as attacking with her Parasol and bombarding him with her Turnips. Peachette glided around the fight and Ground-Pounded our foe while Mario and I made up the brunt of the offensive assault, taking great pleasure in using our tools from Smash to get even with our opponent. The retainers watched in amazement, happily cheering us on. Koopa, for his part, breathed fire, slashed and swiped with his claws, spun around in his shell, performed double-footed kicks and body-slammed any opponent within his reach. There was also his infamous, shield-breaking Ground Pound. But then I_ ** **really _stepped up to the plate, using my tether grab and pummel to tack on damage and then slam Koopa down for a blistering combo. Or, I’d just hold him in place while the others started whaling on him. At this point, the retainers jumped in to help, and Peach called upon them to help her with her grabs and throws. Mario and I would also toss our foe toward each other, and then Peach and Peachette got involved in the game. Toward the end of the skirmish, it was mainly me slamming Koopa around the room and my companions launching him back toward me._**

**_With an emphatic grunt, Peach slammed her golf club into Koopa’s face._ **

**_Peachette dealt a vicious kick to Koopa’s midsection._ **

**_The two retainers delivered a dual piledriver on either side of our archenemy._ **

**_Mario wound up and sent a blast of searing fire into Koopa’s chest._ **

**_And I crouched down, felt myself building up power and then blasted off in a spectacular Misfire, connecting with Koopa’s ribcage. Roaring, Koopa crashed out of the window and plummeted toward the ground._ **

**_“Victory is ours!” cheered Peach._ **

**_Mario and I high-fived, and then he took Peach in his arms, dipped her, and gave her a sultry kiss._ **

**_Triumphantly, we all walked out of the castle, just as car full of Toads and Miis pulled up, “thank u, next” playing over the sound system. We hopped in and rode off toward the Smash Mansion, singing along to the music._ **

**_All of the Smashers were lined up outside upon our arrival, their faces lighting up when they saw Peach safe and sound. The Miis climbed out of the vehicle and opened the doors for us, and the crowd of Smashers exploded in cheers._ **

**_“All right, Mario!”_ **

**_“Super Mario’s done it again!”_ **

**_“We’ve never stopped believing in you, Mario!”_ **

**_“Mario’s number one!”_ **

**_And on and on and on._ **

**_The only person acknowledging me was Daisy, but her cheers were drowned out by the rest. Seems like I don’t get an escape from that, even in Smash. After everything I’ve done, I’m still reminded—_ **

**_I headed straight to my room, took a much-needed shower and pulled on some fresh clothes before steamrolling to the Training Room and unloading on several Sandbags. Then, I returned to my room, mounted my spin bike and sweated it out for over an hour. And then I cranked up my tunes and danced until my mind went blank. The Toads—I expected them to act like that, but the Smashers—they should’ve known better. They were aware of what I was capable of for nearly twenty years. I guess they got swept up in the Toads’ cheering—but that’s no excuse._ **

**_Another shower and change of clothes later, I was striding down the hallway, en route to the lounge, when I suddenly sensed that I was no longer alone. Cautiously, I ventured into the Reception Hall. “Hello?” I asked._ **

**_“SURPRISE!”_ **

**_The lights clicked on, revealing the Smashers, attired in full party garb. The room was decorated with green and blue balloons, ribbons and streamers, and in the center of the room hung a banner reading THANK YOU LUIGI in green block letters. Miis walked in and set all sorts of finger foods on the table, and music began to play._ **

**_Mario stood at the front of the crowd, smiling at me. “Hey, Bro,” he said. “You really came through for the team today. Especially with how you helped the Toads in Koopa’s castle. That was very resourceful.”_ **

**_“I—I—I thought…”_ **

**_“How could we forget?” asked Peach. “During the final fight, you were really giving him a beatdown. And I just_ ** **loved _the way you launched yourself into him and sent him out that window! Way to go, Luigi!”_**

**_I flushed. “We should also thank Master Hand for giving us those brooches,” I said. “I don’t think this throwdown would’ve been as awesome without them.”_ **

**_“No thanks is necessary,” boomed MH. “When I was informed of the situation, I_ ** **knew _I had to help this time around.”_**

**_Two more Miis wheeled out a green cake with “Luigi #1” written on it in blue frosting._ **

**_“Okay, Smashers,” said Master Hand. “Let’s hear it for Luigi!”_ **

**_As they applauded, I covered my mouth to keep from crying. Daisy rushed over and gave me a big hug and kiss._ **

**_“I don’t know what_ ** **that _was earlier,” she said, “but when I saw the look on your face, I was so_ mad _at the others. I wanted to ream them out, but…” She slid her arms around my neck. “They realized their mistake, but still.”_**

**_“Maybe it was all part of the plan,” I said, “so they could throw this lovely party for me.”_ **

**_“Oh, Luigi—I should totally come along next time,” smiled Daisy. “I can really pack a punch.”_ **

**_“I know you can,” I told her._ **

**_“Smashers,” MH got our attention. “Now that Peach and her heroes have returned, I think it’s time we welcome our newest fighter. Please, put your hands together and welcome—Piranha Plant!”_ **

**_The familiar red-and-green plant hopped into the room, snapping their jaws in greeting. Then, they hopped over to Mario and nuzzled him before doing the same to me._ **

**_“Welcome to Smash, little guy,” I said. “Try not to be too snappy, all right?”_ **

**_Piranha Plant smiled and did their own version of a laugh._ **

**_Koopa limped back into the Smash Mansion at around 6:30p.m. MH allowed him to recover, but he expected to see him in the office after breakfast tomorrow. I hope he’ll do more than just fine him this time around._ **

**_Whatever punishment MH intends to dole out probably won’t matter, anyway. Koopa will just keep making off with Peach, and Mario and I will just keep rescuing her. But maybe if we keep those Smash Brooches handy, it won’t have to be the same old routine._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**25 February 2019**

**Smash Mansion**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_MH must’ve realized that nothing he’d do would be able to deter Koopa. So, he punished him by—having him fight me, Mario, Peach, Daisy and Rosalina and Luma in one-on-one matches. That’s—a very good punishment if you ask me._ **

**_Those obligatory matches took place late in the afternoon. So, I had time to warm up by fighting Piranha Plant. And I gotta say—this potted plant was stronger than we thought! They attacked by biting and chomping, jabbing with their leaves and using their pot—or pipe—for kicking attacks. They could also turn into a Prickly Piranha Plant, as well as a Fire Piranha Plant. For their special moves, they spat out a metal spiky ball, which I recognized as the Ptooie enemy Mario and I encountered in 1990, spewed poison, spun their leaves like those Jumping Piranha Plants from the adventure in 1991 and stretched out their stem to bite in a long-ranged attack. This low-level enemy was now the little Piranha Plant that could! Long-time gamers may have snickered at Piranha Plant—but they won’t be snickering for long!_ **

**** **I _certainly wasn’t snickering as the two of us battled. Throughout the battle, I had to rely on my z-air, my forward throw and my back throw to get them off my tail and try to set up an offensive game. I managed to get in some hard blows, but Piranha Plant was just as lightning-fast as me! Too many times, I wound up with a face full of Ptooie or Poison Breath. I’d try to dash in, only to wind up painfully chomped or jabbed with a leaf. Piranha Plant always broke free halfway through my combos, and I spent most of the fight trying to stave off their blows. But I wouldn’t give up._**

**_Piranha Plant landed the final blow with their long-ranged stem strike attack, taking my last stock. To celebrate, they struck a few poses before sauntering over to Mario and biting him twice on the butt for no particular reason! Instead of getting angry, I just rolled my eyes. Typical Piranha Plant._ **

**_I was able to forget about having my [bleep] kicked by a potted plant while watching Koopa get his just desserts at the hands of Smash’s MK representatives. Rosalina and Luma decided to go first, the former zapping the reptile with her magic and casting galaxies and the latter buzzing around like an angry bee, punching, kicking and firing Star Bits. The coup de grace was in the form of her u-air, which had a habit of taking the unlucky fighter’s stock at as low as 60%._ **

**_“Who’s next?” asked Rosalina after catching her breath._ **

**_“I’m ready for a go at him,” smiled Peach._ **

**_Mario grinned. “This is gonna be good,” he said._ **

**_He and I sat in the front row of the stands, accompanied by most of our friends, watching as Peach strode regally onto the battlefield and smiled sweetly at her opponent. And that was a sure sign that Koopa was_ ** **really _in for it. She gave him a run for his money from beginning to end, knocking him offstage repeatedly with her Peach Bomber, battering him with her golf club, tennis racket and frying pan and clubbing him with her Parasol. She also kept herself at a gentle glide, pelting him with rainbows, bolts of magic, kick attacks and quick smack attacks._**

**_Daisy cheered. “Let me in on some of that!” she whooped._ **

**_And so, after I gave her a good-luck smooch, Daisy went next. It didn’t matter that she fought similar to Peach. Judging by the look on Koopa’s face as he fought her, he wasn’t about to get any ideas about dragging her off to “another castle”! If he even tried, and he managed to get past her, then he’d still have_ ** **me _to deal with!_**

**_“Meet me in the Training Area,” Mario said to me. “Let’s go a few rounds. The winner gets to fight that turtle next.”_ **

**_“You’re on,” I said._ **

**_In the Training Area, the two of us put on some music and fiercely went at it, ultimately fighting to a draw._ **

**_“_ ** **Dio _—you’re amazing,” gasped Mario. “Let’s—save the best for last, shall we?”_**

**_“I couldn’t have said it better myself,” I said._ **

**_The Spectator Area was filled to capacity when it was Mario’s turn to battle his archnemesis. Sufficiently warmed up from his spar with me, he went into the battle loaded for bear. Everyone watched in pure satisfaction as he jumped and leaped all over the battlefield, dishing out his most powerful blows, a cold glint in his eyes as he pummeled the bane of his existence with everything he had. Koopa managed to slash him once or twice, but his might and girth meant nothing when he was faced with an angry plumber. Ultimately, Mario meteor-smashed him off the stage using his Plunger move before doing a strongman pose in victory._ **

**_We shared a hug before it was time for me to get ready._ **

**_As scores of Smashers and spectators watched from the stands, and millions more watched on TV and live streaming, I rolled up my sleeves and faced off against Koopa on the Battlefield version of my mansion, where I could clobber him to my heart’s content. I wanted to make him pay for the headaches he kept causing me and my bro, and by God, I delivered. While Mario had simply driven blow after blow into him, I got my revenge by using my combos, my tether grab and my new throws. What I had in store for him was better than his previous four opponents combined. And when I heard the Butters cheering, along with Jules and his brood, I served up even harsher combos. I worked that reptilian a—hole with combo after combo until sweat dripped into my mouth, and then I worked him with more combos until time was called._ **

**_“I hope you learned an important lesson,” I said to him before leaving him to tend to his wounds._ **

**_Later, in the Main Hall, Mario and I, along with Rosalina, Peach and Daisy, sat around to sign autographs and interact with fans. And those fans had a lot of questions about that Super Crown, more specifically about what would happen if Koopa got hold of it. Would if even work on him? And if so, what exactly would he look like? A monster girl, maybe, but with the same ambitions and the same obsession._ **

**_“And what about King Boo?” they asked._ **

**_I blushed. “Maybe—he’d turn into a ghost girl with a crush on Mario.”_ **

**_“A monster girl and a ghost girl—that would be a sight,” they mused._ **

**_Great. Now_ ** **I’m _curious. What exactly would our two archnemeses look like wearing Super Crowns? A question for the ages…_**

**_Luigi_ **

**18 March 2019**

**Smash Mansion**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Master Hand and Crazy Hand have left Mario in charge of the tournament while they tend to some unspecified business. It makes sense—Mario has demonstrated some brilliant leadership skills. But he’s still fighting in the tournament while managing it. I don’t think he should do all of that by himself, so that’s why I’m helping him._ **

**_But it occurs—what business could the two Hands be tending to at this time? Is there another threat to Smash, and they’re trying to combat it before it flares out of control? Are they in a secret meeting to determine the next fighter after Joker? Mario told me that they were pretty vague, and it was likely deliberate, as they probably didn’t want anyone to worry._ **

**_Koopa’s still recovering from his thrashing, and Mario and I are keeping a_ ** **very _close eye on him. Mario’s still upset, and I don’t blame him. We thought that Peach outright saying “no” to him on the Moon would be a breakthrough, but I guess not! He’s a villain, through and through, stopping at nothing to get what he wants. His moral code is the only thing that keeps him from being totally despicable._**

**_By the way, Cappy is_ ** **indeed _in Smash. I can sometimes see his eyes on Mario’s hat in the heat of battle, or when he’s walking around the Smash Mansion. The thing is, MH didn’t allow Mario to use Cappy in a fight—for obvious reasons. If my bro felt particularly good about taking an opponent’s stock, he’d celebrate by briefly flinging Cappy like a boomerang. By his manner, I know that Cappy is thrilled to still be teamed with his new friend!_**

**_Nelle is five months old, and she’s such a happy baby! She hardly even fusses when her parents and brother bring her to the Smash Mansion—except when she’s hungry, in need of a nap, or has just answered the call of nature, of course. I can hear her squealing with laughter and clapping her hands during my matches, and I glance over and see her in Grace’s, Roland’s or Gavin’s lap, kicking her legs and clapping her hands. The parents have never looked more in love, either. Helping Mario in 2017 had played a leading role in repairing their marriage._ **

**_Meanwhile, we have Joanna and Josh, who are now two months old. Jas and Jake have eased their separation anxiety somewhat, as the twins sleep in separate cribs in the same room. Their mom still has to cuddle with them together, and they like to “talk” to each other via cooing and gurgling. They sleep through most of the matches their parents spectate, but when they’re awake, they observe me quietly with big eyes, as if asking, “What on Earth is going on here?” They’ll find out when they grow a bit older…_ **

**_Returning to the subject at hand, Mario’s been left in charge of Smash before, but not for this long. I’m getting a little worried about MH and CH. They’re hiding something, and for some reason, they don’t want us to get involved. But without them, Smash wouldn’t have been created. What will be the tournaments’ fate should something happen to them?_ **

**_Luigi_ **

**2 April 2019**

**Smash Mansion**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_At 7:30p.m., Mario summoned us all to MH’s office. The Hand of Creation had sent us a letter, which Mario read aloud:_ ** **Come tomorrow morning if convenient. If inconvenient, come all the same. _With the letter was a map, with a green circle around the edge of a cliff. I could feel the unease take up the entire room. Something had happened, and this letter was MH’s way of calling for help. Was it Tabuu, having somehow come back from a sound defeat a decade ago? Or was it something—or someone—worse? One thing’s for sure, MH had become part of our family, just like we’d become part of his. Now, he and Crazy Hand were in danger, and we had to come to their aid!_**

**_Don’t worry, Master Hand. Backup is on the way._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**17 April 2019**

**Smash Mansion**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Would you believe me if I told you that we’d all died and then come back to life?_ **

**_Because it’s true. We did._ **

**_It all started at the cliffside where Master Hand had directed us to meet. Over a glittering ocean, a being with multicolored wings ominously loomed. In front of this being, dozens upon dozens of Master Hands floated toward us. Not with an evil laugh or anything, just a steady, silent approach._ **

**_Fox drew his Blaster and pointed it at the Master Hands. “Don’t let a single one get away!” he commanded._ **

**_“What_ ** **is _that thing?” I asked, “and what does it want with us? What has it done to Master Hand?”_**

**_“We’re gonna find out,” Mario vowed in a low, determined voice, holding my hand._ **

**_“We’ll each need to take down about ten,” mused Marth, unsheathing Falchion._ **

**_“Stow your fear!” Zelda said confidently. “It’s now or never!”_ **

**_All three Links and Dorf exchanged a surprised look, and then nodded as if to say, “Yeah, she has a point.”_ **

**_“We’ll win this!” stated Pit. “I know we will!”_ **

**_We all stood there, ready to take on this new threat together._ **

**_Slowly, the army of Master Hands crumbled away, each leaving behind a streak of blue light, which the winged creature absorbed. As the blue streaks converged and formed a giant, bright orb, Shulk whirled around, a look of urgency on his face. “You guys…!” he exclaimed._ **

**_Before Shulk could finish his warning, the orb suddenly transformed into a black hole._ **

**_“Oh, [bleep]!” Koopa spat out._ **

**_Suddenly, tentacles of intense, yellow-orange light burst from the black hole, rapidly streaking straight toward us._ **

**_What happened next was an absolute living nightmare. Around me, heroes and villains alike attempted to fend off this attack, only for these beams of light to utterly consume them, atomizing them into nothing. I saw Sonic reaching out to Pikachu moments before they became engulfed, and Pit and Kuro losing their Power of Flight seconds before being decimated. As for me, I dodged, leaped and cartwheeled over the light beams, searching for Mario, Daisy and Peach in this chaos and praying that the Butters, Joan, Jules, Jackie and Jas weren’t in the crossfire._ **

**_Above me, Kirby’s Warp Star streaked across the stormy sky, weaving and performing loop-de-loops to make it harder for the beams to catch him. Then, I noticed Mario and Peach, back-to-back, valiantly trying to keep the light at bay. A short distance away, Daisy was attempting to defend the younger Smashers. Snake comforted Isabelle as he slipped a cardboard box over them both, and Rosalina tried to help Diddy escape, only for both to be vaporized._ **

**_“Luigi!” Daisy shouted to me as she shielded Ness, Nana, Popo, Lucas, Young Link, Toon Link and a few Villagers. “It’s gonna be okay! We’ll get…”_ **

**_She was cut off as the beams washed over the group, disintegrating them as I watched in horror._ **

**_I reached out toward the place my Flower Princess had stood seconds ago. “Daisy!” I screamed._ **

**_Mario’s voice arrested my attention, and I turned to see him on his knees, screaming in grief, as the beams finally overcame Peach._ **

**_Another beam of light was heading straight for him._ **

**** **No! Whoever you are, you can’t have him!**

**_Screaming out a warning, I ran faster than I’d ever run in my life, leaping between the light and its mark._ **

**_Intense brightness assailed my eyes, and I felt intense heat tearing through my body. I screamed again as I saw my hands disintegrating, then my arms, then my legs and feet, then my torso—_ **

**_And the last thing I heard before my mind went was the sound of Kirby’s Warp Star reaching a singular, droning pitch._ **

**_I came to in a dark room, glowing fibers of some sort wrapped around my body, rendering me unable to move no matter how much I struggled. As far as I could see, I was by myself, and the room was quiet._ **

**_“Hey!” I shouted, my voice echoing. “Who’s doing this?”_ **

**_“Shh,” a voice gently soothed. “It’ll all become clear to you soon.”_ **

**_“Who are you?!” I demanded._ **

**_“I am Galeem, the Lord of Light—and the creator of your new world.”_ **

**_“We didn’t ask for a new world! We didn’t_ ** **want _a new world!” I shouted. “We were perfectly content about our old one!”_**

**_Chuckling. “Well—you don’t have much of a choice anymore, do you?”_ **

**_Scalding hot liquid began pouring onto the top of my head, dripping down my face and back, and a golden veil descended over my eyes. It covered my nose, my mouth, my body, my limbs. I spluttered and tried to scream, only for the liquid to suddenly disappear. Once again, I could see and breathe. Looking down, I saw what looked like a metal cast in my likeness dangling from—whatever I was standing on before falling to the ground and laying there. Something bright floated lazily over to the cast, something which appeared to be struggling. I watched as the—_ ** **thing _—was forced inside the cast. And then, my clone slowly pulled himself up and stood at attention, his eyes a menacing red._**

**_“My first puppet fighter,” sighed Galeem. “Isn’t he just beautiful?”_ **

**_“You won’t get away with this!” I yelled. “You hear me?”_ **

**_“That’s what they always say,” Galeem said casually._ **

**_Futilely, I struggled as more of that molten gold poured over me, creating another puppet fighter. And then another. And another. And another. Some of it got on my tongue, which I hastily spat out._ **

**_“Relax,” said Galeem. “It’s not poison. In fact, it comes in different flavors. I have strawberry, grape, lemon-lime, blue raspberry, orange, pineapple, coconut, vanilla and chocolate. Which one would you like?”_ **

**_“[Bleep] you,” I growled._ **

**_“‘[Bleep] you’? I’m afraid I’ve never heard of that flavor,” said Galeem, “but it sounds like an interesting one.”_ **

**_The fibers wrapped around me began to glow, sending excruciating pain through every nerve and muscle in my body. It was all I could do not to scream._ **

**_“If you play nice, then I might not increase the intensity,” Galeem said in a friendly tone._ **

**_“If you stop this madness and let me go, then I might not rip your f—ing wings off,” I shot back._ **

**_Galeem’s response was initiating another round of pain. “Give me some credit,” he said. “I’m going easy on you for the time being. I’m a freaking saint compared to my brother. His name’s Dharkon. Trust me—you won’t like it when he’s around.”_ **

**_Glancing back down, I was greeted by more horror—puppet fighters in the likenesses of my fellow Smashers dropping onto the floor, more of those white things being forced inside them. And then those fighters standing up and staring out with those glowing red eyes._ **

**_“No…” I gasped._ **

**_“Hold still,” chided Galeem. “I don’t want to use more of this stuff than what I need.”_ **

**_“I don’t want you using this stuff, period!” I snapped._ **

**_“There’s fire in you, Luigi,” laughed Galeem. “I’m really gonna enjoy having you around.”_ **

**_The fibers restraining me glowed brighter, causing me to grunt and arch my back._ **

**_“Smashers—hear me and rejoice!” Galeem said theatrically. “You have had the grand privilege of being saved by me, the Lord of Light.” More bolts of pain seared through my body. “You may think this is suffering. No—it is—salvation. I am one step closer to creating a better world because of your sacrifice. Smile—for even in your defeat, you have become my children.”_ **

**_“You’re a sick [bleep], you know that?” I spat._ **

**_“Fear not,” Galeem told me. “You’ll warm up to me eventually.”_ **

**_“And if I don’t?” I challenged._ **

**_“Then—I’ll deal with it,” Galeem ominously replied, delightedly laughing at the agony my bonds continued to inflict. “I’ll have all the time in the world with you. Those bonds are composed of pure energy—I defy you to break free of them.”_ **

**_He grinned at me as the molten gold continued pouring over me, creating more puppets Galeem could use for his twisted purposes. The pain came in pulses, and yet I refused to let this b—d hear me scream. And so I breathed, blocked it out, and thought of nothing but my friends—especially Mario, Peach and Daisy. I knew that they’d find a way out of this; I knew that they’d come to help me._ **

**_How much time passed? It felt like days, but I knew it was shorter than that. Most of the time, Galeem left me alone in that dark room, to the tortures of that molten gold and those energy fibers, but he’d pay me visits and whisper tantalizing words in my ear, endeavoring to sway me towards his cause. Each time, I rebuffed him, knowing that it would result in more torture. But I’d rather endure what those fibers were doing to me than serve a psychopath who wiped out all of my friends and turned them into his puppets!_ **

**_“My,” said Galeem during one visit. “It looks like some of your friends have broken free and are attempting to overthrow me.” He giggled. “This’ll only take a minute.” And then he departed._ **

**_Fervently, I prayed for the liberated Smashers. “You can do this,” I whispered. “You have to!”_ **

**_During the fight, I could feel my bonds weakening, and the molten liquid stopped pouring atop me. Great! Galeem was distracted, and I could make my escape! Wrenching and twisting my body, I broke free of those ensnaring fibers, shook out my limbs to restore the circulation and broke into a run, searching for other captive Smashers in the area. If I gathered enough backup, then I could join the other Smashers in beating back Galeem, helping MH and CH and saving Smash._ **

**_“Hello?” I called. “Is anyone there?”_ **

**_No answer._ **

**_I heard the faint sounds of the battle raging, and something told me that the Smashers were winning._ **

**_“If you can hear me, I’m gonna get you out of here!” I shouted. “It’s okay!”_ **

**_Still nothing. But there had to be_ ** **some _chance for success. I had to keep looking._**

**_I allowed myself to rest on a grassy knoll, staring out at the ruined landscape that was to be Galeem’s empire. There was only one explanation for the Smashers’ fighting back—Kirby must’ve escape the initial assault. But how? I remembered the high, droning whine of his Warp Star. He must’ve made it to warp speed and temporarily escaped to another plane of existence. Imagine how the Star Warrior must’ve felt upon realizing that the rest of his friends had been swallowed up by Galeem’s deadly light! Lost and cold and terrified, and yet stirred into action by the thoughts of his fellow Smashers. Little Kirby—beating the odds and working to stop this dastardly plan—one Smasher at a time._ **

**_Wiping my brow, I stood back up and continued my search, hoping—praying—that I’d at least come across_ ** **one _familiar face. But my prayer wasn’t answered. A loud cracking sound caused me to jerk my head up, and—_ mio Dio _, there was a_ crack _forming in the sky!_**

**_This crack spread and spread, spiderwebbing through the clouds, until it shattered completely, rending the sky apart. I thought I was bearing witness to the Apocalypse! But, no. It was something just as ominous._ **

**_An army of Crazy Hands came sailing out, and behind me, I could see Galeem in full retreat. The sky, and the environment around me, began to darken—the blackness spreading across the sky like a dark fire. My visibility fast decreasing, I broke into a sprint. If anyone was still out there, I had to save them!_ **

**_My lungs were about to burst when a dark purple tendril suddenly wrapped around me, pulling me back toward the encroaching darkness._ **

**_“No! No! Get off of me!” I yelled, clawing at the grass as the tendril dragged me along._ **

**_Effortlessly, the tendril lifted me off the ground and yanked me into the pitch black nothingness, with me kicking and screaming and struggling and scratching the whole way._ **

**_“Going somewhere?” asked a melodic voice._ **

**_“Wha—who’s there! Why are you doing this?!” I demanded._ **

**_“Don’t fret, Luigi—you’re in good hands,” the voice taunted before stringing me up with fibers composed of dark energy._ **

**_D—mit! I was almost out of this mess!_ **

**_A giant, cold, pale blue eye snapped open in front of me, making my breath catch._ **

**_“Hello, Luigi,” said the voice. “I am Dharkon, the embodiment of chaos and darkness and twin brother to the Lord of Light. I assume you met him?”_ **

**_“Yes. Before I escaped, he told me that you’re a real d—k,” I said._ **

**_“Who was I to expect any less?” asked Dharkon, caressing me with one of his tendrils. “You and I are gonna be great friends, Luigi. Wanna know why? We’re not so different, you and I. Both of our brothers have left us in the dust, yet still we rose again. I know what it’s like to always come in second. To feel so desperately that you have more potential than you’re given credit for, and nonetheless get the short end of the stick. It’s depressing; it makes you wanna hang your head and give up. I ask you to what end? Dread it? Run from it? Destiny arrives all the same, and now it’s here. Or should I say—_ ** **I _am.”_**

**_“No,” I growled. “I’m not like you. I’ll_ ** **never _be like you.”_**

**_My bonds glowed purple, a wave of dark energy tearing into my body. I gave a great gasp in pain, but I still didn’t scream._ **

**_“I’d watch the way you speak to me if I were you, Luigi,” warned Dharkon. “I don’t have my brother’s merciful nature or sense of fair play.”_ **

**_“Well, that’s good to know,” I managed to say smartly._ **

**_Dharkon smiled. “I have just the place for you,” he said, dragging me further into the inky darkness, which now took on a blood-red hue._ **

**_He deposited me in an eerie area Dharkon called the Mysterious Dimension. “Welcome to your new home,” he giggled._ **

**_Automatically, more of that molten stuff started pouring on me, and as much as I writhed, I couldn’t stop it. Frustrated, I screamed curses at Dharkon till I was out of breath, while he listened impassively. Then, he reached over and lightly touched me with a tendril, sending electricity coursing through me. After looping more fibers around me, he calmly asked me, “Comfortable?”_ **

**_I spat in his eye in response. “Go [bleep] yourself,” I said defiantly._ **

**_Multiple jolts of pain wracked my body as Dharkon chuckled, using a tendril to wipe the sweat off my face._ **

**_“A little fight in you,” I said. “I like that. Tell you what—I’m gonna go look after the rest of my army, and then hopefully we can chat some more.”_ **

**_“You’re gonna lose,” I warned darkly._ **

**_“I believe you’re in no position to make threats,” said Dharkon._ **

**_“I’m just saying,” I said._ **

**_“And what am I supposed to do about it?” asked Dharkon._ **

**_“I’m just saying.”_ **

**_“The simplest thing to do,” mused Dharkon, “would be to just—end your game, right here and now. But I think it’s clear that I’m not gonna do that. You don’t get off that easily, Luigi. Now—I gotta check on the rest of my minions. Try not to stir too much trouble while I’m gone.”_ **

**_After running a tendril along my bonds and another one along my body, Dharkon slunk away, leaving me to the mercies of dark energy and electricity. Under all of that endless pain, anyone would’ve broken. But not me. I fought against the agony with my faith—my faith in myself, in my brother, in the woman I loved, in all of my friends, and in God. As long as I had faith, Dharkon wouldn’t win over me._ **

**_“Luigi?” asked a voice. “Luigi—can you hear me?”_ **

**_“M-Mario?” I asked._ **

**_“Yes—it’s me. After Galeem’s initial attack, I was in some sort of semi-stasis, and I could feel everything he was doing to me. But it wasn’t my own pain that hurt. It was yours.”_ **

**_“Where are you?” I asked. “How did you get free?”_ **

**_“Kirby—he saved me,” Mario’s voice explained. “Thanks to his Warp Star, he was able to evade those engulfing beams. I was the first fighter he reawakened. Together, we journeyed through the World of Light, defeating Galeem’s puppet fighters and reawakening more Smashers. Have you noticed those white, floating things Galeem forced into his puppets?”_ **

**_“Yeah.”_ **

**_“They’re called spirits. Galeem’s first attack left them roaming the Smash World, and they consist of characters from our home worlds. In order to free the spirits, we have to defeat the puppet they’re possessing. As a token of their gratitude, the freed spirits joined our team and helped enhance our fighting abilities.”_ **

**_“Oh, Mario—I’m glad you’re okay! I tried to escape when you all were fighting Galeem, but then Dharkon found me! He has me in the Mysterious Dimension, and he’s using me and the other Smashers you haven’t reached yet to create his own puppets.”_ **

**_“When I saw Dharkon arrive and cover the earth in darkness, all I could think about was you. Luigi—I saw you disintegrate seconds before the same thing happened to me!”_ **

**_“I thought I could save you from that,” I said. “I saw the light coming toward you and just—acted.”_ **

**_“Luigi—Luigi—don’t be afraid. My friends and I are on my way to you,” said Mario._ **

**_“Daisy—is she okay?”_ **

**_“Simon told me that she’s in the Dark Realm. Right now, he’s leading a team of his own to search other areas there. I know they’ll find her eventually.”_ **

**_“If Dharkon does anything to hurt her…” I growled._ **

**_“You’ll do what?” asked Dharkon, his eye once again floating in front of me. “I told you I wouldn’t be back for long.” He laughed. “Talking to your brother, are we? The little brother needs the big brother to come and save him?”_ **

**_“Shut your mouth,” I spat._ **

**_“I wonder what lengths one sibling would go to protect the other,” Dharkon went on. “Would they lie, cheat, steal, pledge allegiance to the big, bad wolf threatening said sibling’s life?”_ **

**_“He’ll never serve you!” I said confidently. “He’d rather die than swear fidelity to someone like you!”_ **

**_“Oh? Maybe I should hear that from him. Hey, Mario? You wanna know how your brother’s doing? Well, here’s your answer.”_ **

**_More white-hot agony assailed my body. I squeezed my eyes shut and bit my lip so hard I tasted blood. I arched my back and twisted my hips, but there was no way to escape. My breathing was carefully controlled as sweat dribbled down my skin._ **

**_“You_ ** **figlio di [bleep] _! I’m gonna hurt you for that!” vowed Mario._**

**_“Watch the language, Mario,” warned Dharkon. “It’s only gonna make things worse.”_ **

**_Despite the pain, I managed to laugh at that. “You plan to drown the world in darkness, and you’re scared of a few bad words?” I asked mockingly. “You’re a bit of a softie, aren’t you?”_ **

**_Dharkon laughed as he increased his power. “A tough cookie, this one,” he said. “I thought by now, he’d start screaming.”_ **

**_“You—will—never—hear—me—scream,” I vowed._ **

**_“Oh, we’ll see,” hissed Dharkon. “And don’t worry about your precious Flower Princess. Who would want to hurt a lovely piece of [bleep] like that? No, no, no—my puppet fighters are gonna have lots of fun with her. And who knows? Maybe I’ll take one for the team and let Galeem’s puppets [bleep] her, too.”_ **

**_I just looked at him, refusing to take the bait. Daisy was a fighter through and through; she wouldn’t let anyone touch her. Maybe she’d find a way to escape herself._ **

**_“So, how about it, Mario? What would you give to stop me from doing what I’m currently doing to your beloved baby brother?”_ **

**_“Don’t worry about me!” I shouted. “You can’t give him what he wants. You can’t…” A more intense surge of pain cut me off._ **

**_“Luigi…” gasped Mario’s voice._ **

**_“I can take it,” I grunted. “I can take it.”_ **

**_“Well, Dharkon—I guess that’s your answer,” Mario’s voice said calmly. “We don’t negotiate with the likes of you.”_ **

**** **You tell him, Mario, _I thought._**

**_“Anything you think we’re gonna do for you—you’re wrong,” Mario’s voice went on. “If you let Luigi go now, then that’ll be the end of it. I won’t look for you; I won’t pursue you. But if you don’t, then I_ ** **will _look for you. And I_ will _find you.”_**

**_“Yeah, well—good luck with that,” said Dharkon. “I’ll be waiting with the kettle on.”_ **

**_“I told you he wouldn’t bow to you,” I said triumphantly. “I told you…”_ **

**_“Yes—such a pity,” sighed Dharkon, sounding only mildly inconvenienced. “Oh, well. At least I’ll still have the pleasure of your company.”_ **

**_“You’re gonna try and seduce me over to the dark side?” I asked. “Go on, then. Seduce away.”_ **

**_“Why, Luigi—you are too kind,” said Dharkon, “but why seduce you when I can simply make clones of you?” As he spoke, the molten metal resumed pouring over me. “I gotta go check on the rest of my empire, but I definitely enjoyed this conversation! I’ll be back before you know it!”_ **

**_And Dharkon went away, leaving me once again to suffer through his continuous torture._ **

**_“Mario—I’m sorry you had to hear all of that,” I said._ **

**_“I’m sorry, too,” he replied. “No matter what he was doing, I just couldn’t bend the knee to him. I_ ** **wouldn’t _! And I’m glad you could understand that.”_**

**_“You’re coming, right?” I asked._ **

**_“My team and I are approaching the Mysterious Dimension now,” said Mario. “Help is coming, Luigi. Just don’t give up. Don’t give up…”_ **

**_“I swear to you, I won’t.”_ **

**_A warm, comforting feeling arose in my heart, counteracting the pain of electricity and dark energy still ripping through my every nerve. Mario was coming for me. He was gonna free me, and then we’d face Dharkon together. But for the time being, all I could do was wait. And so—I waited, braving the pain, envisioning the faces of Mario, Peach and Daisy as they smiled at me and encouraged me to push on._ **

**_I braved and endured until I saw a smear of red and blue. This smear gradually began to take shape, and as it did, I found it easier to resist Dharkon’s torture. Mario had kept his promise—he’d come to find me!_ **

**_“Bro! I’m over here!” I shouted._ **

**_“Luigi!” he exclaimed._ **

**_I managed to get one arm free of my bonds. “Take my hand!” I cried, reaching out towards him._ **

**_A force tried to pull me back, but I would have none of it. Ignoring the pain, I looked straight at Mario, focusing on his sea blue eyes. “Just take my hand,” I told him as he approached. “That’s all you have to do.”_ **

**_Mario took a deep breath and then slipped his hand into mine._ **

**_At the moment of contact, a starburst of white light emitted from our joined hands. The dark energy fibers dulled and then snapped away from my body as if they were nothing. I let out a big gasp, finally free from that pain and suffering, and stumbled forward into Mario’s arms._ **

**_“Bro,” I breathed. “This—this feels nice.”_ **

**_“Luigi—what have they done to you?”_ **

**_“It doesn’t matter anymore,” I said. “You came for me—just like you said you would.”_ **

**_“I got a text from Simon,” said Mario. “Daisy’s been reawakened, and so has Richter. We’re meeting up with them at Dracula’s Castle.”_ **

**_“And then what?” I asked._ **

**_“Then—we pay Dharkon back for everything he’s done,” said Mario._ **

**_Hand-in-hand, the two of us walked towards Mario’s teammates—Kirby, Peach, Rosalina and Luma, Fox, Link and Falco were among them. I looked at Falco, and I saw it all in his eyes: that despite everything, he was happy that I was okay. And I could say the same for him._ **

**_Once Dharkon was dealt with, we’d sit down and talk things over. Properly, this time._ **

**_I joined Mario and his group in freeing more spirits and awakening more fighters, until nearly all of the Smashers had been liberated. One of the spirits was Pauline, and Mario had told me that the fight to free her had been all sorts of difficult. Not only did it take place on a stage resembling the_ ** **Donkey Kong _arcade game, but also there were two other puppet allies to deal with. Eventually, Mario called upon several powerful spirits to help him, and once Pauline was liberated, she’d proved a very powerful spirit, too._**

**_“We have to get her back home,” I said. “Stanley must be worried sick—if he’s not a spirit, too.”_ **

**_Finally, at the entrance to Dracula’s castle, we met up with Simon and Richter’s group. And there, smiling and ready for action, was Daisy!_ **

**_“L! You made it!” she cried as we rushed into each other’s arms._ **

**_“I thought I’d never see you again!” I said._ **

**_“You’re not getting rid of me that easily,” laughed Daisy, and then we kissed._ **

**_Then, I walked up to Simon and shook his hand. “Thank you,” I said._ **

**_“It was mostly her, believe it or not,” said Simon, “but—you’re welcome.”_ **

**_“She was determined to get back to you,” added Richter, “and nothing would stand in her way.”_ **

**_“We’re really glad you’re here,” Simon went on. “And old friend is standing between us and Dharkon.”_ **

**_“Dracula?” I asked._ **

**_“Yup,” said Richter. “We managed to defeat some low-level monsters, but with Dracula, we need all the help we can get.”_ **

**_“Let’s go,” I said._ **

**_With the two teams reunited, we marched inside Dracula’s Castle and confronted the man himself. In the first phase of his fight, only his head was tangible, and he randomly warped from place to place. In his second phase, Dracula turned into a monster and swiped furiously at us before being overwhelmed by our numbers. With his defeat, we could proceed further into the Dark Realm and confront Dharkon._ **

**_We were able to take him by surprise as he surveyed the world he’d created. Every last one of us dogpiled him, clobbering and pummeling him to kingdom come. I even sent a punch into his eye. Eventually, Dharkon knew that he was beat, shook us off of him and fled. Man, that was_ ** **way _too easy!_**

**_Because it was. Shortly after we sent Dharkon packing, Galeem returned with brand new puppets and spirits, ready to attack his twin! We quickly realized that the two were battling each other for dominance, and we wound up caught in the crossfire._ **

**_“We’re not gonna fight in_ ** **their _war,” I said. “We’re gonna end it.”_**

**_“I know how we can defeat them both,” said Daisy._ **

**_“How?” asked Fox._ **

**_“We’ll have to maintain the balance between light and darkness by freeing an equal number of light and dark spirits,” said Daisy. “Plus, we still don’t know the whereabouts of Master Hand and Crazy Hand. Our top priority right now should be finding and rescuing them. Then, we’ll decide how to defeat Galeem and Dharkon.”_ **

**_I beamed at Daisy’s cleverness._ **

**_“We should split up again,” Peach spoke up. “Half of us should free the dark spirits and the other half should free the light spirits.”_ **

**_Her suggestion was unanimously approved. Mario and I would lead one group to free the light spirits, and Link and Zelda would lead the others to free the dark spirits. We spotted the two Hands far in the distance, and chose that area to be our meeting spot once the balance had been restored._ **

**_In the Light Realm, we defeated puppets right and left, keeping those in the Dark Realm updated as to how many spirits we’d rescued so they could try and defeat the same amount. The ground shuddered as Galeem and Dharkon clashed, the light in the sky expanding or receding as the balance seesawed. We would’ve been content to just allow these two villains to destroy each other, but we didn’t want our friends to be collateral damage. Since they couldn’t get along, they’d be easier to defeat than most villains we faced in the past._ **

**_Shortly after freeing Roy, we came across a Little Mac puppet. He seemed peaceful enough, relaxing, but as I approached him, his eyes lit up in recognition._ **

**_“Luigi!” cried the puppet. “I can’t believe it! The Fates have allowed me to see you again!”_ **

**_“You—know me?” I asked._ **

**_The puppet looked hurt. “You mean to tell me—you don’t recognize me?” he asked. “Me—your best friend, who always gave you advice and acted as your sounding board? You always went to my gym whenever you needed to let off steam, and I’d call your brother to assure him that you were okay, do you remember?”_ **

**_I was in disbelief. “J—Josh?” I gasped. “Is—is that you?”_ **

**_“You bet your [bleep]! I was upset that this winged guy disturbed my rest, but I never thought I’d run into you!”_ **

**_“Josh!” I exclaimed, running into his arms. “I missed you so much! But—what are you doing in Little Mac’s body?”_ **

**_“Maybe because—Mac also frequented my gym, thus connecting me to the_ ** **Punch Out _universe,” shrugged Josh’s spirit. “This guy—Galeem—he wants me to fight you, but I can’t fight my BF!”_**

**_“We have to get you out of there,” I said. “You’re trapped in that puppet, and the only way to free you is by destroying it. I’m sorry, Josh. I don’t wanna hurt you, but I have to take down this puppet.”_ **

**_Josh’s spirit nodded, tears in his eyes. “Do what you have to,” he said. “I can’t stand another minute stuck in here.”_ **

**_Bracing myself, I gave the Little Mac puppet a hook to the stomach, followed by another one. The puppet would reflexively block or punch back, and I knew it was because Galeem was forcing him to fight back. As my teammates watched, the puppet and I exchanged jabs, straight punches, uppercuts, hooks and roundhouse blows. I knew that Josh’s spirit was trying to force the puppet to stay down from the inside, but it only made Galeem double, triple and then quadruple his power._ **

**_“There’s no other way,” said Josh’s spirit. “You’ll have to hit me harder. Galeem’s not making this easy for either of us.”_ **

**_“Forgive me,” I pleaded as I wound up._ **

**_“It’s okay,” smiled Josh’s spirit. “You could never hurt me. I just feel you.”_ **

**_I gathered up all of my strength and then punched the puppet hard in the face, sending him sprawling. The puppet then smiled and closed his eyes; Josh’s spirit was now in control. Straddling the puppet’s hips, I punched his face over and over, screaming in anger and grief, tears racing down my cheeks. I rained blow after blow on that puppet, blood pouring from his mouth and nose, until his face was practically a pulpy mess. After one last punch, I got off of him, fists still clenched, breathing heavily._ **

**_“I’m sorry, Josh,” I sobbed. “I’m sorry.”_ **

**_Slowly, the beaten puppet faded away, and I was nearly blinded by a golden glow. And floating there, surrounded by a white aura, completely unhurt and looking just as youthful as the day we met, was Josh!_ **

**_“Told ya,” he said._ **

**_“Josh,” I sniffled, “you have two beautiful, healthy great-grandchildren. One of them is named after you.”_ **

**_“Hey—you don’t have to tell me,” smiled Josh’s spirit. “I was already there. And it was an honor for Jas to name her son after me. Jules—took it well, I see.”_ **

**_“Just as well as you when Jas was conceived,” I nodded. “When the twins were born, I wished you could hold them…”_ **

**_“Me, too,” sighed Josh’s spirit, “but I know that they’re in good hands.”_ **

**_“They are,” I said. “They are.”_ **

**_“Listen,” said Josh’s spirit. “Maybe I can help you. Do you mind if I—use your body for a second?”_ **

**_“I’ve tried the whole possessing thing,” I shuddered. “Not a big fan.”_ **

**_“I’m not_ ** **possessing _you. I’m enhancing you,” said Josh’s spirit. “Very big difference.”_**

**_“Very well,” I said._ **

**_I closed my eyes and willed myself to relax as Josh’s spirit crossed his arms and floated inside my body. All at once, I felt a sudden burst of energy, another pair of lungs breathing with mine, another heart beating with mine, Josh’s strength fusing with my strength._ **

**_“See?” asked Josh. “You can move around of your own free will, but I’ve boosted your attack and defense power. I_ ** **did _run a gym, remember?”_**

**_“Wow,” I said as I confirmed that my power of motion hadn’t been hindered. “This is amazing!”_ **

**_“Tell me about it,” laughed Josh. “Now let’s go on one last adventure together!”_ **

**_The group in the Dark Realm texted us, announcing that they had Dark Samus in hand. Now, they were confronted with a Crazy Hand clone, which meant that there was a Master Hand clone somewhere in the Light Realm._ **

**_After a bit of searching, we found the MH clone. The clone was swifter, stronger and more merciless than the MH we knew and loved. He tended to pound a fist or an open palm into us, rather than shoot lasers from his fingers. But as promised, Josh’s spirit gifted me with quicker dodges, a more durable shield and harder attacks. I was even able to stun the MH clone. The other Smashers with me had also equipped themselves with spirits, resulting in various stat boosts and items. Thanks to these spirits, we could easily subdue the MH clone, defeating him inside of five minutes._ **

**_“Looks like those hours on the spin bike really paid off!” quipped Josh._ **

**_We proceeded onward, eventually confronting Palutena in a ruined version of Skyworld and freeing her from Galeem’s influence after a protracted battle. She told us that the real MH was somewhere around here, and that Bayonetta was on Dharkon’s side, along with CH. Immediately, we passed the news onto the Smashers in the Dark Realm._ **

**_At our designated meeting spot, we encountered the real Master Hand, who attacked us without a word of prelude. However, we could tell by his movements that he was just as reluctant to fight us as we were reluctant to fight him. Eventually, Mario landed the blow which broke Galeem’s control over the Hand of Creation once and for all. As soon as he recovered, MH looked around and then wrapped us all in a grateful hug._ **

**_“Did you get my letter?” he asked._ **

**_“We did,” I said. “But Galeem must’ve known we were coming and wiped us all out. Now, he and Dharkon have dragged us into their war.”_ **

**_“I’m sorry I put you all in danger,” sighed MH. “The reason my brother and I tried to confront them alone was to prevent you from getting involved. We thought we could beat Galeem and Dharkon alone, but—we were no match for their powers. Galeem possessed me, while Dharkon possessed Crazy Hand. Then, they cloned us to use as their foot-soldiers while keeping us here as—insurance.”_ **

**_“You knew about this and didn’t tell us?” I asked. “We’re a family, MH. You know you can trust us.”_ **

**_“Yes, I understand that, but—after Tabuu…” MH trailed off. “After our defeat, and before we finally managed to send out that letter, we tried to contact Mario, who did an excellent job holding down the fort, by the way. But Galeem and Dharkon always intercepted our messages, and they punished us for daring to try and reach out to you. Speaking of which, where are Crazy Hand and the others?”_ **

**_“Right here!” CH’s voice piped up, arriving with Link, Zelda, Bayonetta and the other Smashers in tow. “Thank God, you’re all right!”_ **

**_“Same here, man!” said MH, and the two Hands embraced._ **

**_“You guys risked your lives for us,” gushed CH. “You really_ ** **do _care! I guess we really know who our friends are when the [bleep] hits the fan!”_**

**_“We should’ve told you about the imminent danger,” MH said softly, “but I guess we were just trying to protect you the way you’d try to protect each other. Please, accept our apology.”_ **

**_Mario beamed. “There’s nothing to forgive, Master Hand,” he said. “What matters is that you called for help, and we answered.”_ **

**_“If we wanna defeat those two in one shot, then we have to keep the darkness and the light completely balanced,” said Palutena. “Maybe you two can help us.”_ **

**_MH smiled. “Fear not, Smashers,” he said. “You’ve done everything that was required on your end. Just leave the rest to us.”_ **

**_We all watched in awe as MH and CH opened a portal in time and space itself, and then bravely dove through._ **

**_“What’s their play?” I asked aloud._ **

**_Around us, the ambiance began to shift. The warring backgrounds of light and dark began to recede, becoming less discernable until the sky took on a lovely golden hue. Three minutes later, the Hands triumphantly emerged from the portal and sealed it, looking sufficiently battered, but then quickly healing themselves._ **

**_“We have done it,” MH announced. “The balance between light and dark has been fully restored!”_ **

**_We cheered._ **

**_“All right, Smashers,” said Mario. “There are two godlike beings who want to take over the Smash World. Let’s go fight them!”_ **

**_With a shout of assent, we all charged toward the area where Galeem and Dharkon were still locked in battle._ **

**_“You again?!” Dharkon roared in disbelief._ **

**_“You just don’t know when to quit, do you?” added Galeem._ **

**_“We can do this all day,” I said. “Let’s-a go, Smashers!”_ **

**_First, we made our way up a long stairwell, dodging the shots Dharkon and Galeem took at us and doing battle with more puppet fighters. This was followed by a boss rush against six enemies some of us knew all too well: Giga Koopa, Galleom (from our Subspace adventure in 2008), Rathalos (from the_ ** **Fire Emblem _series), Ganon, the Demon King, Marx (from Kirby’s universe) and last but not least Dracula (for the second time). And finally, we made our way to the battlefield where Galeem and Dharkon continued to go at it._**

**_Galeem shook his head when he saw us striding towards him. “You just couldn’t live with your own failures,” he said. “You couldn’t live with the fact that I beat all of you on that cliffside. And where did that bring you? Back to me.”_ **

**_“To ME, you mean,” Dharkon retorted._ **

**_“I’ll deal with you later,” said Galeem. “Right now, I’ve got some_ ** **pests _to take care of!”_**

**_“The only pests we see are you two,” I snapped._ **

**_“Hey! You take that back!” yelled Dharkon._ **

**_“Well, you’re the personification of darkness and chaos,” I dared. “Why don’t you make me?”_ **

**_“Okay—you asked for it,” snarled Dharkon._ **

**_“For once, we agree on something,” spat Galeem._ **

**_And the three-way final battle began._ **

**_Galeem attacked primarily with his wings, and Dharkon with his tendrils, either by a single, powerful spear-like attack, or by jabbing them forward one at a time. But Galeem also had an attack which copied the X-Bomb in tournament play, which he detonated in groups of three or six. His wings could also bud off into drill like objects which slammed into the ground, meteor-smashing anyone in the air. He also fired a single homing projectile, as well as several homing orbs, and split his core into three spheres which spewed out projectiles. There was also an attack similar to Tabuu’s Off Waves, which we could only avoid via careful dodging, and another attack resembling Tabuu’s energy bracket, except there were wavy lines of light, not a bracket. It reminded me of a sine curve, and all of the sine functions I had to graph in my trigonometry class—which made me loathe Galeem all the more. Dharkon, by contrast, fired showers of projectiles from his eye(!), created black holes by tearing rifts in space with his tendrils, weaved his tendrils between two portals and fired dark energy beams at us. He also shared the X-Bomb and sine wave attack with Galeem. Both also generated false fighters which showed more interest in beating up each other than attacking us, and we just stood back and let them do before they self-destructed._ **

**_Throughout this fight, Galeem and Dharkon would blatantly take shots at one another. We used their enmity to our advantage, letting them beat the crap out of each other before they remembered that they were also trying to stop us. Galeem’s core was the only part of him that was tangible. Likewise, we could only hurt Dharkon by attacking his eye._ **

**_“Hey, Josh!” I shouted. “Are you with me?”_ **

**_“You bet I am!” whooped Josh._ **

**_I could feel him punching and kicking along with me, helping me perform acrobatic flips and cartwheels whenever a wing or a tendril came my way. Some of our foes’ attacks left their core/eye unattended, and we capitalized on that, beating them like Sandbags or letting the opposing enemy take off a good chunk of health for us. Kirby knocked Dharkon’s eye around with his Hammer and Final Cutter, while Peach and Zelda combined their magic for a truly spectacular assault. Link joined Marth, Cloud, Lucina and other sword-wielding characters in slashing at Galeem’s core, while I crouched down and propelled myself like a battering ram into Dharkon’s eye._ **

**_“Whoo!” yelled Josh. “That was amazing! I actually FLEW!”_ **

**_But when I wasn’t pounding on Galeem and Dharkon, I was helping Mario and Daisy pound on Galeem and Dharkon. Any of their attacks they couldn’t see or avoid in time, I was there to take them. If I saw one of them getting exhausted, I tossed them a healing item. It got to the point that Mario and I once again coordinated our attacks, and once Daisy figured out what we were up to, she eagerly joined in. With Mario’s brawn, Daisy’s floatiness and gliding ability and my agility and finesse, we became an unstoppable triple team._ **

**_“Awesome teamwork!” praised Josh. “Those two are_ ** **so _f—ed now!”_**

**_By and by, the other Smashers took notice of what Mario, Daisy and I were doing. And one by one, they began jumping on the bandwagon, using their attacks to form parts of a whole, rather than aimlessly letting their attacks fall wherever. As the fight grew more heated, the Super Smash Brothers, 80 strong, joined together to form a single juggernaut of strength, speed, power and brilliance against Galeem and Dharkon. Even Master Hand and Crazy Hand jumped into the fray, strafing our enemies with their laser beams every so often. These deity-like beings were on the ropes, and they knew it._ **

**_“In all of my years of conquest, violence, slaughter, it was never personal,” stated Galeem, and we could tell by his quiet tone that he was sufficiently pushed to the edge, “but I’ll tell you now, what I’m about to do to your stubborn, annoying little Smash World—I’m gonna enjoy it. Very, very much.”_ **

**_“Not if I do it first!” hollered Dharkon._ **

**_“God—mit, why do you always have to steal my thunder?!” railed Galeem._ **

**_We took a respite and watched Dharkon and Galeem do our work for us as they tore into each other, only to jump back into the fight when they remembered that we were still here. Our attacks were interconnected now, heroes helping villains, estranged friends coming together and putting aside their issues to combat a dire dual threat. We did a better job than those two, who couldn’t focus on trying to destroy us for more than a minute before they were back at each other’s throats. They could never learn to coexist, while we, over the course of nearly twenty years, forged and strengthened friendships and trust and learned to work together, even when those friendships hit a snag. Times had changed, and there was new technology at our fingertips, but we were still an “is”, not an “are”._ **

**_With one simultaneous strike, we dealt the final blow to Dharkon’s eye, sending him tumbling off the battlefield. Then, we rushed Galeem, pounding him with everything we had left._ **

**_“Excellent—excellent,” said Galeem when we finally had him on his final leg. “I used you all to destroy Dharkon. It nearly killed me, but my work is now done. It will always be. I am—inevitable.”_ **

**_He charged up and then unleashed a mighty attack, but we all combined our powers to form the strongest shield this tournament had ever seen. Galeem could only stammer and babble when he saw us emerge from his final stand without a single scratch, other than the wounds we’d already sustained._ **

**_“But—how…?” He spluttered._ **

**_We stood there, straight and tall, searing him with venomous death glares. Then, I stepped forward, lightning crackling in my fist. It was bright green at first, but as I allowed the electricity to build, the color changed to blue, and then sky blue and finally white with flecks of green and light blue. It writhed around my fist before traveling down my entire arm, right up to my shoulder. Eyes ablaze, I advanced on Galeem until his core practically touched my nose. Then, in a clear, confident tone of voice, I spoke._ **

**_“And we—are—the Super Smash Brothers!”_ **

**_With an assist from Josh’s spirit, I slammed my electrified fist deep into Galeem’s core, completely obliterating it. I joined the rest of the Smashers in taking cover as the core vanished into a final burst of brilliant light. Galeem’s wings, now useless, slowly fluttered downward, as if they were harmless feathers._ **

**_MH and CH teleported us back to the cliffside where it all began, and we watched as Galeem and Dharkon slowly fell into the ocean. Dharkon’s tendrils began falling apart during his descent, and Galeem’s wings turned limp and lifeless. They splashed down and sank beneath the waves, emitting one last pulse of yellow and purple light before simultaneously exploding, restoring the Smash World to its former vibrant state._ **

**_Like a comet with a multicolored tail, a single spirit floated into the sky, followed by another—and another—and another—and another. Finally free of Galeem and Dharkon’s evil influence, these spirits could finally return to their respective worlds._ **

**_I gasped as Josh’s spirit exited my body and hovered before me, a big smile on his face._ **

**_“Thank you,” I said._ **

**_“I’m happy I could help you one last time,” Josh said softly. “I guess—this is goodbye. Don’t forget me, understand?”_ **

**_“Never,” I said._ **

**_Josh began floating off to join the other spirits. “There’s one final stop I have to make,” he said. “Then, I will finally be at rest. Keep on fighting the good fight, Luigi!”_ **

**_I nodded, knowing exactly what he was talking about._ **

**_“Bye, Josh,” I said, my voice beginning to quaver._ **

**_And then one of my oldest friends closed his eyes and joined the masses of other spirits as they slowly swirled together into a beautiful light show, framed by the setting sun, and climbed up into the atmosphere. We all settled back, gazing in wonder at the towering column of ascending spirits, so many colors weaving into a spire of flame. After being oppressed by Galeem and Dharkon’s campaign and press-ganged into their nefarious service, the spirits were now headed back where they belonged. They already knew the way home._ **

**_“We won,” I said softly as I watched the spirits’ flight. “We actually won.”_ **

**_Daisy put her hand on my shoulder. “We did,” she said. “Together.”_ **

**_“Together,” said Mario._ **

**_“Together,” said Link._ **

**_“Together,” said DK._ **

**_“Together,” said Dorf._ **

**_“Together,” said Koopa._ **

**_“Together!” boomed Master Hand._ **

**_“Together!” cried Crazy Hand._ **

**_“Together,” I firmly repeated._ **

**_One fateful day, the sky had fallen away, and the Smash World had come to an end. But once again, the Super Smash Brothers had picked themselves up, rescued their comrades from certain death and teamed up to overcome a nearly insurmountable force. By marrying our respective strengths and skill sets, we brought the ultimate fight to Galeem and Dharkon—and we triumphed._ **

**_Luigi_ **


	35. The Rest is Still Unwritten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Feel the rain on your skin/No one else can feel it for you; only you can let it in/No one else, no one else can speak the words on your lips." Luigi will continue to go on more adventures, but he's more or less accepted who he is...a timid, overshadowed brother who will fight for his loved ones regardless.

**21 April 2019**

**Smash Mansion**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_The damage from Galeem and Dharkon’s invasion had been repaired. All of the wounds we’d sustained in the fight to free the Smash World from them had been healed. Albeit we were still shaken from practically dying and them coming back to life, we resolved to fix our eyes and march from the darkness into the dawn of a new day._ **

**_Three days ago, Jas had called me, sounding excited. She told me that she’d seen her grandfather’s spirit. He’d smiled, told her that everything was going to be all right and even held his great-grandchildren for the first and only time. Also, Josh’s spirit had visited his widow, his son and his daughter-in-law, telling them about the adventure he’d had with me. Each of them thanked me for protecting Josh’s spirit from Galeem and Dharkon. The one thing we could take away from this was that we all got to see Josh one more time and attain total closure over his passing. And with his spirit at peace, Josh could return to the hereafter and begin the next life with zero regrets._ **

**_With the tournament back in working condition, Master Hand rolled out the red carpet for Joker today. Joker was an easygoing fellow, and very handsome. Most of the ladies were fawning over him the second he walked onto the stage. Joker led a group known as the Phantom Thieves of Hearts, and their job was to “reform” the corrupt by, you guessed it, stealing their hearts. This was achieved by manifestations of their psyches, called “Personas”. Joker’s Persona was named Ars_ ** **_è_ ** **_ne, of the Fool Arcana, and though he looked intimidating with those bat wings, he was just as affable as Joker. That was good to know._ **

**_Joker fought well hand-to-hand, but he also had Ars_ ** **_è_ ** **_ne assisting him once his Rebellion Gauge was filled, and he relied on knifeplay, as well. His neutral special was similar to Bayonetta’s Bullet Arts, his side special was called Eiha and had properties similar to PK Fire, his up special, Grappling Hook, easily knocked opponents out of the air and his down special was a counter move known as Rebel’s Guard. All of his moves were fast and stealthy, befitting a professional thief who used his skills for good, rather than evil._ **

**_When we told Joker about what had happened with Galeem and Dharkon, he first expressed relief that we were okay and then mused that he would’ve avoided that mess by taking their hearts._ **

**_“I don’t know if that would’ve done anything,” I said. “They’re the embodiments of light and darkness and intensely hate each other. We were their common enemy, and they still spent most of the final fight attacking each other. I’m just—glad you missed that.”_ **

**_Joker shuddered a bit. “Me, too.”_ **

**_In more important news, Falco and I are talking to each other again. I don’t know if our friendship will be fully restored, but what we experienced on that cliffside reminded us that life was too short to hold grudges. In the days following our fight with Galeem and Dharkon, I’d played the grateful game, and I realized that what applied to my relationship with Mario applied to my other relationships as well. I shouldn’t let quarrels and feuds flare out of control. If the other party tries to apologize, then while I don’t have to accept the apology right away, I can at least hear them out. I remembered Jules’s story about his school counselor, whose friend had passed away before they could make up after an argument, and how that inspired him to patch things up with a friend of his own. And after Mario had rescued me from the Mysterious Dimension, and I’d locked eyes with Falco, I took that story to heart and vowed to reach out to the avian. And eventually, that’s exactly what I did._ **

**_So, we’re not exactly friends again, but we’re on the right track. Mario’s wary of me letting Falco back in, as he should be. Yet he shouldn’t worry_ ** **too _much—I know what I’m doing._**

**_Luigi_ **

**26 April 2019**

**Smash Mansion**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Twenty years ago today, Mario and I walked through the doors of the Smash Mansion for the first time and discovered that we were truly part of an entire multiverse. We interacted with and befriended ten other video game characters, some well-known and others obscure. And we had no idea that this friendly little get-together would evolve into a spectacular crossover event spanning multiple franchises as well as multiple video game companies._ **

**_I remember the rush I felt when Mario and I encountered those Polygons in Toad Town, when I filled out my Smash application, when I mailed the application, when Mario and I received MH’s letter in the mail. A more intense rush was present when I met the heroes from other worlds and when I stood on a battle stage for the first time, Fox standing across from me. I remember the satisfaction sweeping over me as I won over Smashers stronger and arguably more famous than me. I remember the crowd cheering and the heat of battle seeping into my skin. And I remember the outpouring of support from Mario and from Josh and his family. I close my eyes, and I can see the family of five seated in the front row, two-year-old Jas giggling on Jackie’s lap as the adults wave down to me. So much has changed since then—the match schedules are on LED displays, rather than tacked to a bulletin board, for instance—but the bond between the Original Twelve has remained the same._ **

**_In lieu of regular matches, MH held special anniversary matches to commemorate 20 years of his brainchild. First, the Original Twelve squared off against one another in a series of one-on-one matches, ending with a throwdown between me and Mario. Second, MH organized an 8-Man Smash event consisting of Mario, DK, Link, Samus, Yoshi, Kirby, Pikachu and Fox. Third, Ness, Jiggs, Captain Falcon and I duked it out in a free-for-all. And finally, it was the Original Twelve against the Hand of Creation in a truly epic match on Final Destination. Working together as we had against Galeem and Dharkon, the twelve of us soundly thrashed Master Hand. Truly, it was just like old times!_ **

**_After the day’s special matches, Master Hand threw a party, complete with music, contests, raffles, lots of food, ice cream and a big cake shaped like the Smash logo. He even gave the festivities more of a 90s feel by breaking out a Nintendo 64 and playing the most popular songs from that era. Longtime fans of the tournaments celebrated with those who’d recently discovered it. Among those attendees were Joan, Jules, Jackie and Jas, who’d spectated since the beginning, Grace and Roland, who’d spectated since Melee, their son, who’d spectated since Brawl, and their daughter, one of the new spectators. There was also Jake, who’d spectated since Smash 4, Miranda, who was now spectating alongside Gavin, and Joanna and Josh, who were now spectating alongside their parents, grandparents and great-grandmother. The Smashers who’d joined from Melee onward were really curious as to what the very first Smash was really like, and the Original Twelve Smashers were more than happy to fill them in on a time when there was no Tabuu or Master Core or Galeem or Dharkon to deal with._ **

**_Falco and I got a chance to talk some more over our food. We avoided the heavy topics, obviously, but we reminisced about the simplicity of past tournaments. Were we happy that Smash was so popular nowadays? Yes. But did we miss the homey and intimate atmosphere of the past? Yes. I remember when there were 5-disk changers to play our music on, when we walked around with portable CD players and when we heard the sounds of the Windows 98 operating system and our dial-up connection booting up. I remember the voice saying “You’ve got mail!” and the sight of the day’s matches tacked on that bulletin board—those halcyon days before social media and iPhones and Android phones and MP3 players and Bluetooth and the Nintendo Switch. We’ve come a long way, that’s true, but the journey itself has a nostalgic feel to it._ **

**_After my chat with Falco, I found myself gravitating over to the rest of the Original Twelve, where we discussed the best and most iconic moments of our first get-together in 1999. And of course, the tier list and the brawl in the lounge with Captain Falcon was brought up. However, we brought up the latter fondly, as the good Captain saw it as a chance to mature and I saw it as, well, my first real bar brawl. There were no hard feelings between us—and we even got to laugh and joke about it. We couldn’t guzzle any alcohol because of Ness’s presence, but we filled up on Kool Aid. Lots and lots of Kool Aid._ **

**_But the crowning moment of the festivities arrived toward the end. Jas passed the twins over to Jules and Jackie and joined Jake in the middle of the floor—where he dropped to one knee and pulled out a ring!_ **

**_“Jake…!” gasped Jas._ **

**_“I knew you were the One before I even knew how to add or subtract,” said Jake. “Our story hasn’t quite worked out the way we wanted. It’s not the fairy tale we envisioned when we were in elementary school, but I’d say that it’s still a well-written story. Jasmine—will you marry me?”_ **

**_“Yes,” Jas tearfully replied. “Yes, Jake. A trillion yesses!”_ **

**_We all cheered as Jake slid the ring onto Jas’s finger, and they kissed. Jackie and Joan took several photos of the now-engaged couple and Jules smiled proudly. I knew that Jake had talked to him beforehand._ **

**_Well—I guess it was fitting enough. Smash had been a part of Jas’s early life, and the Smash Mansion was where she and Jake had decided to lay the groundwork for their new life together. Remembering the beginning of a 20-year journey—we now bore witness to the start of a new one._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**1 May 2019**

**Smash Mansion**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Master Hand and Crazy Hand have agreed to host Jas and Jake’s wedding in the Smash Mansion. We’ve started decorating the Smash Chapel for the ceremony, while the two Hands are hiring caterers and ordering the cake. Their initial choice of wedding venue had been Peach’s castle, just like Jules and Jackie, but then they realized that a Smash-themed wedding would be more interesting. Peach had to agree with that—besides, she was too busy worrying about that turtle nowadays to officiate another wedding._ **

**_Various Miis would serve as ushers. Jackie would serve as the matron of honor, and some of Jas’s longtime friends were flying in to serve as bridesmaids. Jake’s pals would be his groomsmen, and I agreed to be his best man. Isabelle would be the ring bearer, Nana would be the flower girl, and Master Hand would officiate. There was truly never a wedding ceremony easier to arrange._ **

**_However, this joy is tinged by a hint of sadness. Joan has grown weaker in recent months. She barely shows up to spectate anymore, and she sounds like it takes a lot of effort for her to talk. I know what’s coming, but I don’t think Jules will be ready to bury another parent three years after burying his dad. At the 20 th anniversary party, before Jake had popped the question to Jas, Jules took me aside and told me that his mom had grown increasingly fatigued, once simple tasks sapping her energy, and he didn’t even know if she’d make it to the festivities. In his eyes, I saw that he also knew what was coming, but he didn’t want to believe it. He’d hoped she’d get to witness her granddaughter’s nuptials—but the chances of that grew slimmer with each passing day._ **

**_But just like with her husband, Joan isn’t moping over how much time she has left—she’s enjoying each day she opens her eyes and feels the sun on her face._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**15 May 2019**

**Brooklyn, NY**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Jules and I have visited Joan frequently, helping out around the house, watching old movies together and lounging around in her backyard. I think Joan also knows what’s coming, and she’s not afraid. When Josh had gotten sick, he’d shown no fear—he’d faced his impending fate with the same mettle with which he’d faced past obstacles in his life. And I also think Joan knows that she’s lived a productive, whole life; at this point, she has no fear of death. When Josh’s spirit visited her after his run-in with Galeem, she most likely knew that she’d reunite with him soon after._ **

**_After talking to Master Hand about my situation, he’s given me a more flexible schedule, allowing me to take Warp Pipes between the Smash Mansion and Brooklyn at my leisure. Sometimes, during our visits, Joan tunes in to the Smash channel to watch her longtime favorite video game characters go head-to-head. She tells me that she’ll continue to root for me until the end of her games, and she thanks me for being one of the brightest lights in her husband’s life. I can’t help but smile as she uses the firefly analogy._ **

**_“Are you sure you don’t want me to bring Jas over sometime?” asked Jules._ **

**_Joan shook her head. “I don’t want her seeing me like this,” she explained. “I’d like her to remember me the way I was—lively and giving her extra sweets and helping her grandfather run his gym.”_ **

**_“I see,” Jules said softly._ **

**_“I hope you can work things out with Falco, Luigi,” Joan said to me. “I’ve heard you’re back on speaking terms, but it would be great for you to build your friendship back up.”_ **

**_“I’d really like that, too,” I said, “but it’s best that I take it slowly. I don’t wanna be hurt again.”_ **

**_Joan nodded to say that she understood._ **

**_But I see what she’s saying. She doesn’t want me to spend the rest of my days fuming over a remark Falco made almost four years ago. As a matter of fact, I don’t think about it that much anymore. I’ve put it behind me and moved on with my life. Plus, now that I have a new tether grab, what everyone thinks of my Smash 4 combos doesn’t really matter anymore._ **

**_Now I_ ** **really _think Falco and I have another shot._**

**_Luigi_ **

**20 May 2019**

**Brooklyn, NY**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Early this morning, Jules and I took Joan to the beach, the three of us watching the sun rise over the Atlantic. We were wrapped in blankets to stave off the early morning chill, each holding a cup of fresh, hot coffee. A big smile was on Joan’s face as she watched the sun cast its first rays across the coast and over the city that she and Josh called home._ **

**_“A spire of flame,” she said softly._ **

**_“Mom?” asked Jules._ **

**_“The sunrise,” Joan explained. “It’s like a spire of flame.”_ **

**_“Yeah,” I said. “It is, isn’t it?”_ **

**** **Colors weave into a spire of flame…**

**_“I’ve always thought that watching a sunrise was so magical,” said Joan, “and I know now that it_ ** **is _magical. What do you see in that spire of flame?”_**

**_“Well…” said Jules. “I don’t really know.”_ **

**_“You’re right. No one knows for sure. Different people see different things._ ** **That’s _what makes it magical.”_**

**_“Nowadays,” I said, “when I see that spire of flame, I see the spirits of those who lived before us, finding their way to the next world. And I see the spirits of those who’ve lived in their imaginary worlds, who must now begin their lives in the real world.”_ **

**_Joan nodded slowly. “That’s—an impressive way to put it,” she said. “I hope Joanna and Josh see many sunrises in their lifetime. And I hope you two see more of them, as well. In that spire of flame—will you think of me? Will you think of Josh?”_ **

**_“Of course,” Jules and I said in unison._ **

**_“One last thing,” Joan said, a little tiredly. “There will be days when you think that the sky has fallen away, and that the world has come to an end. And when those days come, I ask you to count all of the lights in your life and think on how blessed you are to have them. Can you do that for me?”_ **

**_“Yes,” said Jules._ **

**_“Yes,” I added._ **

**_Joan smiled. “That’s good to hear,” she said._ **

**_Soothed by the rolling waves, the three of us took a little nap._ **

**_I was roused by Jules’s desperate shouts. My eyes snapped open, and I saw him kneeling over Joan, doing CPR and begging her to wake up._ **

**** **Oh no _… I thought._**

**_Jules’s eyes met mine. “Call for an ambulance!” he exclaimed._ **

**_Swiftly, I obeyed, telling the dispatcher my name and location, and that there was an elderly woman lying unresponsive on the beach._ **

**_“C’mon, Mom—you can do it!” Jules was exhorting. “You’re not gonna die on us!”_ **

**_I joined him on his mom’s other side, electric sparks forming on both my index fingers. Then, I pressed my fingers together to form a single, small bolt of lightning._ **

**_“Wha—what are you doing?” asked Julian._ **

**_“I’m gonna try to defibrillate her,” I explained._ **

**_“Let the EMTs do that!” cried Jules. “You’re_ ** **not _using your Thunderhand on my mom!”_**

**_Respecting his wishes, I dissipated my electricity._ **

**_Paramedics soon arrived on the beach, and I quickly directed them to where Joan lay._ **

**_“Mom—just hold on,” pleaded Julian as the two of us watched the EMTs attempt to save Joan’s life._ **

**_Silently, I hugged Jules, bracing him. Bracing myself._ **

**_As the seconds passed, I knew—just as I’d known with Josh nearly three years earlier. Jules trembled in my arms, and I could tell that the realization was dawning on him, too._ **

**_But when the EMTs somberly looked at us and shook their heads, it didn’t stop the pain from striking like a fistblow._ **

**_“NO!” hollered Jules, falling to his knees as I joined him. “Mom—please—no!”_ **

**_I positioned him so that he wouldn’t see the paramedics wheel Joan’s body away. One EMT approached us and asked if there was anyone who should be contacted. Jules managed to splutter his wife’s name before breaking down, and once all of the EMTs left, I broke down, too._ **

**_We knelt together in the sand, crying, composing ourselves only when we heard Jackie approach. Silently, she threw her arms around Jules, and then I found enough strength to ask if I should call anyone else._ **

**_“No,” Jules managed to say. “Jas—needs to focus—on her wedding. I’ll tell her later.”_ **

**_I nodded in understanding._ **

**_Later, I broke the sad news to Mario and Master Hand, and the latter gave me the day off. The rest of the day was devoted to supporting Jules and Jackie as they began making arrangements, and comforting Jas when she learned of her grandma’s passing. Remembering Joan’s final words, I told myself while one light in my life has extinguished, I still have multitudes of lights, burning through the most foreboding darkness._ **

**_But those lights aren’t fireflies anymore. They’re now my own spire of flame._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**26 May 2019**

**Smash Mansion**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Joan was laid to rest in the same manner as her husband. Jules, Jackie, Joan, Jake, Joanna, little Josh, Mario and I gathered in the cemetery, each of us saying a few words. After our remarks, we each laid a wreath of flowers on Joan’s casket. The minister led us in prayer, and then Joan was buried next to her husband, reunited for all eternity._ **

**_Later that afternoon, I stood on the cliffside where our latest adventure had begun and then ended, staring out at the sea. Tears dripped down my face as I mourned the loss of another longtime friend. But suddenly, I glanced towards the sky. And I saw it._ **

**_A white orb with a multi-colored tail, like a comet, lazily drifted toward the horizon. And on the other side of the ocean, a man waited, with open arms and a smiling face._ **

**_“Joan,” I realized._ **

**_Joan’s spirit paused in her flight when she saw me, and she gave me a wave, her youth and energy fully restored. Then, she turned and soared into Josh’s waiting embrace. Happily, they spun around over the sparkling waves and shared a passionate kiss. Then, they both looked at me, as if assuring me that they’d be in good hands._ **

**_“Bye,” I whispered, wiping the tears from my eyes._ **

**_They nodded, and I watched as they turned and spiraled upward, journeying into the next world._ **

**_On second thought, those two lights in my life hadn’t extinguished. They shone more brilliantly than ever._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**27 May 2019**

**Smash Mansion**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Jules is in the process of settling Joan’s estate. She’d left him a sizeable inheritance, just like Josh had, and he’s decided to invest half of it. Also, she’d left enough to get Jas through post-graduate school. Josh and Joan’s house now belonged to their son; he could keep it, sell it or rent it out to anyone in need. For the time being, Jules chose to keep the house, musing to me that it would be perfect for Jas and Jake to raise the twins._ **

**_For the time being, Jake is running the MK gym. Once the twins are a bit older, Jas plans to run it alongside her fiancé. But she also has some long-term plans—plans that involve Professor Elvin Gadd. That’s right—she wants to learn how to capture and research ghosts! Now is as good a time as ever to join with the Professor; he has plenty of spots open and plenty of upcoming research projects involving the paranormal. Now, whether or not those research projects go wrong—_ **

**_As for me, I’m strangely at peace. Maybe it has something to do with seeing Joan’s spirit at the cliffside. When I visited Jules, I told him about it, and he cracked a smile._ **

**_“I hope no vengeful godlike beings will disturb her rest like they disturbed Dad’s,” he said._ **

**_“Well, if they do, then the Super Smash Brothers will be ready for them,” I winked. “Are you gonna be okay?”_ **

**_“Eventually,” sighed Jules._ **

**_“I don’t care if I’m fighting in a match or helping Mario save Peach,” I said. “If anything happens and you feel like you can’t take anymore, just pick up the phone. If you’re kicked to voicemail, just leave me a message, and I’ll call you back as soon as I can.”_ **

**_“Thank you, Luigi,” smiled Jules._ **

**_When I took my leave, Jules appeared to be in a much better place, mentally speaking. He had me, he had Jackie and he had Jas. Not to mention two cute little grandbabies to dote on!_ **

**_And now, there are sunnier prospects ahead. We’re all focusing our energies on Jas and Jake’s upcoming wedding. Even though Josh and Joan are unable to attend physically, they’ll be able to attend in spirit._ **

**_I have a feeling that things are about to look up._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**10 June 2019**

**Smash Mansion**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_After taking the time to grieve over and heal from Joan’s passing, it was time to ring the proverbial wedding bells for Jasmine and Jake. Last night, I’d helped Jake say goodbye to bachelorhood and was the model best man at the bachelor party—keeping the ring safe and making sure that the groom-to-be didn’t get too intoxicated. At 7:30a.m. sharp, I awoke, ate a quick breakfast, showered and changed into my tuxedo. Then, I fetched the groom from his guestroom, and joined by the other groomsmen, we went into the Smash Chapel, took a few portraits and then took our places at the altar._ **

**_Jake wore a navy suit with a spiral-print tie, his blond hair in a crew cut. A carnation was pinned to his lapel, and a silver watch was on his wrist. I reached over and gave his hand a squeeze when I noticed his stiffness, and he relaxed at the silent reassurance._ **

**_The guests began streaming in shortly thereafter. First, the Smashers took their seats, followed by Jake’s parents (who were holding Joanna and Josh) and the friends and other invited relatives of the bride and groom. Jake’s parents jogged the twins on their laps to keep them from getting fussy, occasionally helping them “wave” to their dad. Joanna wore a little green bonnet, while Josh wore a stylish green hat. Eventually, the twins drowsed off, leaning against each other._ **

**_Master Hand floated into the chapel and positioned himself above the altar, shaking hands with me, Jake and the rest of the groomsmen as he passed. Following his arrival were the arrival of the musicians, who quickly set to rehearsing as the rest of the guests filed inside, Grace and her family among them._ **

**_At 9a.m., the musicians began playing “Canon in D”, and two Miis opened the double doors. Jackie strode regally down the aisle in a strapless, royal blue dress and then stood on the bride’s side of the altar. Then, the rest of the bridesmaids proceeded down the aisle, clad in the same dress; I recognized Kate and Claire among them. Next down the aisle was Nana, sprinkling carnation petals from her basket, with Isabelle beside her, carrying the rings on a satin pillow. Finally, MH instructed the guests to rise and honor the bride._ **

**_“Here Comes the Bride” began to play as Jules walked Jas down the aisle, matching smiles on their faces. The bride was clad in a variation of her mom’s wedding gown—her “something old”. Her “something new” was a trio of Smash Ball pendants—one green, one silver and one gold—strung together on a silver chain around her neck. Her “something borrowed” was none other than—Tiara! Peach’s new friend was perched proudly atop Jas’s head, her eyes hardly containing her glee. And who could forget the “something blue”—a bouquet of Ice Flowers? Oh, and Squirtle was holding up her wedding train. So, that was something blue times two._ **

**_Master Hand greeted father and daughter as they reached the altar. “Who gives this woman to be wed?” he asked._ **

**_“I do,” said Jules._ **

**_“So do I!” Tiara piped up._ **

**_Jules kissed Jas on the cheek and watched wistfully as she joined Jake. Then, he took Jackie’s hand and kissed her fingers before taking his seat._ **

**_From his place atop Mario’s head, Cappy gave Tiara a little wink, which was returned in kind._ **

**_“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the sight of God to witness the union of this man, Jacob, and this woman, Jasmine, in holy matrimony,” said MH. “If anyone can show just cause as to why these two shouldn’t be wed, let them speak now or forever hold their peace.”_ **

**_Joanna chose that moment to spit up her food, eliciting a chuckle from the congregation._ **

**_“I got it,” said Jules as Jake’s parents passed the twins to him._ **

**_“Either she doesn’t want her parents to get married—or she wants us to hurry up so she can sleep in her crib,” quipped MH, and we laughed again._ **

**_“Hey, guys!” said Crazy Hand, bursting into the chapel. “Sorry I’m late! Hey, listen—wedding chapels are_ ** **so _yesterday! I know a better place for the happy couple to say their vows!”_**

**_And with that, CH teleported us all to the cliffside—which was now decorated with flowers and grass. Jas and Jake stood beneath an oak altar, the sky and ocean framing them from behind._ **

**_“Can’t beat that view, right?” asked CH._ **

**_“Thank you, my dear Crazy Hand,” said MH. “I’d like to ask the bride to place her left hand over the groom’s right hand.”_ **

**_Jas did as she was told, and MH lightly fastened a multicolored ribbon around their joined hands._ **

**_“May this union endure until the end of time,” the Hand of Creation solemnly intoned._ **

**_CH floated forward and tied a black and white ribbon a few inches above the multicolored ribbon._ **

**_“May this union persevere through order and chaos,” he said. “You may now face each other.”_ **

**_They did so._ **

**_“Do you, Jacob, take this woman, Jasmine, to be your lawful wedded wife, for richer or poorer, for better or worse, in sickness and in health?” asked MH. “Will you love her, honor her, comfort and keep her, from this day until the end of your days?”_ **

**_“I will,” said Jake._ **

**_“Do you, Jasmine, take this man, Jacob, to be your lawful wedded husband, for richer or poorer, for better or worse, in sickness and in health?” asked CH. “Will you love him, honor him, comfort and keep him, from this day until the end of your days?”_ **

**_“I will,” vowed Jas._ **

**_The two Hands removed the ribbons from around the couple’s hands. MH placed the multicolored one over Jake’s shoulders, and CH placed the black and white one over Jas’s. Then, they tied the ends of one ribbon to the ends of the other._ **

**_Isabelle stepped up, holding the rings out to the pair._ **

**_Jake slid the first ring onto Jas’s finger. “With this ring, I thee wed,” he said._ **

**_Jas then slid Josh’s ring onto Jake’s finger. “With this ring, I thee wed,” she said._ **

**_“By the power vested in me by our Lord God and by the Smash World, I hereby pronounce you man and wife,” smiled MH. “You may now kiss the bride.”_ **

**_Jake planted a sultry one on Jas as they melted into each other’s arms. The assembled guests applauded thunderously._ **

**_After some guests and the professional photographers took pictures of the newlyweds at the cliff’s edge, MH warped all of us back to the Smash Mansion for the wedding reception. Jas took the opportunity to change into a knee-length dress, allowing for greater freedom of movement. The Miis poured some sparkling grape juice into glasses and handed them out to the guests, whereupon I led them all in a toast._ **

**_“When Jas was four, she once told me that Jake was her special friend,” I said, “and I can see that it’s true with my very own eyes. These two grew up together, shared their secrets together and braved the roller coaster of childhood and adolescence together. Now, I wish them the best of luck as they continue to take on life’s challenges as the perfect team. To Jas and Jake!”_ **

**_“To Jas and Jake!” echoed the guests, and we all raised our glasses and drank._ **

**_Jules, Jackie and a few others toasted to the couple’s well-being, and once half of the sparkling grape juice had been drained, MH opened the dance floor. Jake took Jas’s hand, and we watched adoringly as they shared their first dance as Mr. and Mrs. After that magical moment, Daisy and I joined them on the floor, followed by Jackie and Jules, Peach and Mario, Grace and Roland, Samus and Falcon, Ness and Lucas, Mac and Ryu and a slew of other couples. The DJ played a few slow songs before kicking up the tempo and livening the mood. Laughter filled the air as dancers twirled and dipped their partners and personal troubles were temporarily discarded in favor of enjoying some good food, some sparkling grape juice and some of the best music from yesterday and today._ **

**_“Congratulations, Jas,” I said to the blushing bride when it was almost time to cut the cake. “It looks like you’ve created an interesting life for yourself.”_ **

**_“Thanks,” said Jas. “Say—I couldn’t help but notice that Peach is_ ** **the _woman for your brother. How come they haven’t tied the knot yet?”_**

**_“Er—long story,” I said. “You’re really serious about this ghost-hunting thing, huh?”_ **

**_“Yep. As someone with sufficient experience, would you mind—giving me a few pointers?”_ **

**_“Don’t mind if I do,” I said. Then, I leaned forward and whispered the advice into her ear._ **

**_“Uh-huh—really—okay—and I do that for how many minutes?—Hm, it sounds weird, but I’ll take it—that’s an excellent point—very well. Wow, Luigi,” said Jas. “That’s very good advice. I’ll try to remember that.”_ **

**_“Who knows? Maybe I’ll be around to give you a hand,” I assured her, and Jas smiled broadly._ **

**_Five minutes later, the newlyweds made a nice, careful slice into their wedding cake and smeared frosting all over each other’s lips before leveling a forkful each into the other’s mouth. Cameras flashed and phones clicked as we took pictures._ **

**_We all sat at tables and enjoyed slices of the rich, delicious cake. I saw Roland and Grace exchanging lovey-dovey looks while Gavin shared his serving of cake with Nelle, occasionally making eyes at Miranda. Boy was I relieved that those two managed to get their marriage back on track. Nearby, Mario and Peach giggled over something, frosting and icing all over their faces, once again in a place of stability following that hiccup on the Moon, as Koopa gazed longingly at them, still unwilling to let the Mushroom Princess go. Jackie laid her head on Jules’s shoulder, their love still going strong after almost eighteen years of marriage. Jas and Jake remained the picture of young love, even after welcoming twins into the world. And I gazed at Daisy—my beautiful Flower Princess who finally made it into a renowned fighting tournament after so many years of wishing._ **

**_“Oh, Daisy,” I said. “I love you so much. I always have.”_ **

**_“I love you too, L,” she said, taking my mouth in hers for a deep kiss._ **

**_Early in the evening, we went outside, where a limo for the newlyweds pulled up. Jake gave Jas his arm, and they walked toward their ride._ **

**_“You take care of her, understand?” Jules said to Jake._ **

**_“I do,” said Jake._ **

**_“I made a vow to her parents the day she was born,” I added, “and I’m still bound by it until my games are over. So if you break her heart or make her cry—one way or another, I_ ** **will _find out.”_**

**_“I won’t make her cry unless it’s in happiness,” Jake told me. “You have my word.”_ **

**_After one last wave to their guests, Jas and Jake hopped into their limo, and their Mii chauffeur drove them away. We caught a glimpse of the newlyweds kissing sensually before the limo disappeared around a corner._ **

**_They plan to make their first honeymoon stop in Tostarena, and from there, they’ll continue on to Bubblaine, where they’ll spend the majority of their honeymoon frolicking in the Sparkly Waters. On the way back, they intend to take a detour through the Luncheon Kingdom in order to fill their bellies with that Stupendous Stew. Jackie and Jules will watch over the twins until they return._ **

**_If that’s not a perfect way to start a marriage, then what is?_ **

**_Luigi_ **

**12 June 2019**

**Smash Mansion**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Master Hand summoned all of us to the auditorium today, and when we took our seats, he was positively glowing with excitement._ **

**_“Now that we’ve sufficiently recovered from Galeem and Dharkon’s attack,” he said, “Crazy Hand and I were able to extend invitations to two more people. Please, direct your attention to the screen.”_ **

**_He snapped his fingers, and a trailer began to play, showing Link fighting against Dharkon’s puppet fighters. The sight of those puppets sent a slight chill down my spine, even two months after the fact. Just as Link was about to be overrun, another swordsman showed up to help!_ **

**_“Whoa! Who’s that?” I wanted to know._ **

**_“That’s the Hero from the_ ** **Dragon Quest** **_franchise,” explained MH._ **

**_“_ ** **Dragon Quest** **_,” murmured Mario. “Rings a bell…”_ **

**_The name rang a bell for me, too. Several characters from that franchise, such as the Metal Slime, often participated in the MK’s sporting events, like basketball and dodgeball. They told us a few stories about this Hero character, but this was the first time we saw him in actual combat. He seemed like a dashing fellow, and I couldn’t wait to meet him._ **

**_“I’ve heard of the Hero,” Marth piped up. “I played his game a few times, and while I wasn’t quite a master at it, it was quite engaging.”_ **

**_Whispers._ **

**_“Smashers,” said MH. Once we settled down, he continued, “Our second fighter is actually a dynamic duo who’s been on many fans’ and Smashers’ wish lists for quite some time. A bear and a bird from a seemingly dead franchise, as I recall.”_ **

**_My heart leaped into my throat. Could it be…?_ **

**_“Some weeks ago, I gave them a call, and judging by their enthusiastic response, I could tell that they were simply_ ** **raring** **_to join this tournament.”_ **

**_“Holy [bleep]!” DK exclaimed, his eyes widening. He’d done business with Rare Games before._ **

**_“No way!” added Diddy. “You can’t possibly be referring to…”_ **

**_“Oh, yes, I am,” smiled MH. “After so many years of yearning, Banjo and Kazooie have finally joined our ranks!”_ **

**_Stunned silence. Then…_ **

**_The auditorium exploded in cheers, the Kongs and K. Rool exchanging high-fives._ **

**_“I can’t believe it!” shouted the Kremling ruler, grabbing his two frenemies in a group hug. “Those two are finally coming home!”_ **

**_“It was about time,” mused Samus._ **

**_“That’s the truth of it!” laughed Ness._ **

**_“I feel so good,” said Mario. “I feel_ ** **so** **_good!”_ **

**_I couldn’t suppress my sudden tears. You see, I could empathize with Banjo and Kazooie because Daisy had been in the same situation, all three of them having their hopes dashed again and again before Ultimate finally gave them their long sought-out chance. The bear and the bird had the charm and appeal of a lost age, a nostalgic age, an age of quirky video game characters before the hardcore games like_ ** **Call of Duty** **_and_ ** **Fallout** **_took over. I guess I could also relate to them because like me, they’d been sidelined and overshadowed by more popular franchises, but they’d never stopped hoping._ **

**_“Thank you, Master Hand!” I blurted out._ **

**_“You’re welcome,” MH said warmly._ **

**_I composed myself, took out my cell phone and called Julian. He picked up after the first ring._ **

**_“Luigi,” he said excitedly. “You’re not gonna believe this. It’s finally happened!”_ **

**_“You heard?” I asked._ **

**_“Jackie and I just saw the trailer!” cried Jules. “This is incredible. Banjo and Kazooie finally made it!”_ **

**_He had good reason to be hyped. Besides Mario’s games, he enjoyed playing Banjo and Kazooie’s games back in the 90s._ **

**_“I just thought I’d call and tell you about it, since they’re your old favorites,” I said._ **

**_“And I appreciate that,” said Jules. “Jackie and I are gonna go out to celebrate tonight. She’s sort of a Banjo and Kazooie fan herself, remember?”_ **

**_“I do,” I said. “How about Jas? Did you call her about it?”_ **

**_“Before your call, we video-chatted. She sounded over the moon. By the way, she and Jake are enjoying their honeymoon.”_ **

**_“Maybe I’ll call her later today,” I said. “Take care, Jules.”_ **

**_“Take care,” replied Jules. “Keep on dancing in the rain.”_ **

**_I hung up and called Grace._ **

**_“L! I was just about to call you!” she exclaimed. “I guess MH told you, huh?”_ **

**_“He did,” I said._ **

**_“This brings back so many memories,” sighed Grace. “I was only a teenager, riding my bike, sleeping over with my friends, playing on my SNES and later my Nintendo 64. Finally, the bear and the bird are back where they belong.”_ **

**_“You said it,” I said. “How did Roland take it?”_ **

**_“Well, he never quite heard of them, seeing that he spent his childhood on Isle Delfino. But he’s become an avid Smash fan, and he knows that many have clamored for Banjo and Kazooie’s inclusion. Wow. I have a feeling that you three are gonna get along perfectly.”_ **

**_“So do I,” I smiled._ **

**_“Hey, are you itching to go on another ghostly adventure soon?” asked Grace._ **

**_“Well, I’d like to see how well my new Poltergust works outside of Smash, but I’m not too eager to encounter ghosts again—especially you-know-who.”_ **

**_“I feel you,” said Grace, “but last I checked, he’s still in that vault.”_ **

**_“What about Gavin? He starts his internship later this year, right?”_ **

**_“Right. He can’t wait to meet and work with Professor Gadd.”_ **

**_“But how about you?” I asked. “Are you hoping you get to team up with yours truly again to beat back another paranormal threat?”_ **

**_“You bet,” laughed Grace._ **

**_“And if Mr. Butter doesn’t like it, then he knows where to stick it,” I said._ **

**_“L, come on. Rollie and I are in a better place.”_ **

**_“I know, I know,” I said. “Give Gavin and Nelle my love.”_ **

**_“Will do. Tell Mario, Peach and their friends I said hello.”_ **

**_“And give my regards to Professor Gadd. I hope to meet up with him again soon.”_ **

**_“Speaking of which, remember Gooigi?”_ **

**_“Yeah, what about him?”_ **

**_“Well, the professor’s gonna recall him into the present day soon. He, Becky and I—we have a feeling that you two might need each other.”_ **

**_I nodded. “Teaming up with my gooey doppelganger—that would be interesting,” I mused._ **

**_“And he wants to give your new Poltergust a few—modifications,” added Grace, “so when you visit him, make sure you bring that along.”_ **

**_“Okeydokey,” I said. “It was lovely talking to you, Grace.”_ **

**_“Me, too,” replied Grace._ **

**_“Hey, Grace—before you go—do you really think we’ll wind up battling ghosts together again?”_ **

**_“Anything is possible,” Grace smartly replied._ **

**_I sighed. “You met me at a very strange time in my life.”_ **

**_“Ditto,” said Grace. “Take care now, L. No doubt, our paths will cross again.”_ **

**_“Take care. Bye,” I said before ending the call._ **

**_After we’d calmed down, MH told us that the Hero would make his debut later this year, and that Banjo and Kazooie were expected to arrive in 2020. Finally, we were dismissed, and we filed out of the auditorium, talking animatedly amongst ourselves._ **

**_Later, I relaxed in my room, watching TV, a contented smile on my lips._ **

**_As far as Smash was concerned, everything was finally falling into place._ **

**_Luigi_ **

**22 June 2019**

**Smash Mansion**

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_What can I say about my life so far?_ **

**_It’s hardly been a smoothly paved road. There have been bumps and potholes, puddles and cracks. And yet I keep on treading._ **

**_I can’t say this enough times—I’m not the perfect hero you see in a comic book or in a movie. I’m shy and awkward, and ghosts still have the ability to make my hair stand on end._ **

**_But you know something?_ **

**_That’s all right._ **

**_Because I_ ** **am _a hero._**

**_I’m a hero because I embrace my flaws and admit them publicly and proudly. I’m a hero because I always rise to the occasion and answer the call despite my flaws. I’m a hero because I tend to inspire others, from the young kid hailing from the Bronx aspiring to be a boxer to the adventurous nineteen-year-old in the employ of an eccentric professor who eventually slugged it out with the Master of Illusions himself—and triumphed. I’ve shown that one doesn’t have to be flawless to be a hero._ **

**_In times of turmoil and tumult, I simply look to the lights in my life, the fireflies that have danced together to form a singular spire of flame. That flame represents the friends I’ve made, the advice they’ve given, the experiences they’ve weathered and the lessons they passed on to me, either through such experiences or through their words. And no matter what else is thrown at me in the coming days, months or years—that flame will never die._ **

**_Everything’s going perfect, life is great—and then life deals a Super Jump Punch to my face. So what? It’s just a hurdle, nothing more. I take a deep breath, I play the grateful game. I lock myself in my room for hours and dance to my music. I work out on my spin bike until my legs are jelly. I head on over to that lovely street gym in Brooklyn, where Julian, Jackie, Jas or Jake warmly greets me at the front desk before giving Mario a buzz and telling him that he doesn’t need to fret—I’m just blowing off some steam. I retreat to my secret basement and pour out everything onto your pages, sipping some sweet wine as I do. And when that’s over—_ **

**_I recover from that hurdle and begin again._ **

**_And maybe circumstances will arise leading to King Boo’s escape, and maybe he’ll make good on his threat to hunt down all of my friends and loved ones and use them as his playthings. Does he still scare the daylights out of me? You bet! But will I give in to my fear and bend the knee? No way! I’ll face him head-on, armed with my Poltergust G-00, and repeat that singular mantra to myself:_ ** **Do it for them. Do it for them. Do it for them.** ****

**_I’ll continue to go on all sorts of adventures, and on those adventures, I’ll encounter more hurdles, big and small._ **

**_But I’m ready for them._ **

**_Because I’m a regular Giuseppe with a more famous brother. I’m a mechanic who became a plumber, who became a defender, who became a Smasher, who became an (almost) expert ghost hunter. I’m a skilled sportsman and kart racer who’s constantly locked out of the loop of Mario’s adventures and internally raging with frustration over it. I’m flawed and passionate and protective and envious. I’m the designated wingman, the number-two guy, the help that everyone forgets—the mustachioed man in green perpetually stuck in my big bro’s shadow._ **

**_And you know what?_ **

**_I’m okay with that._ **

**_I really am._ **

**_Luigi_ **

* * *

__**The end...is only the beginning...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading. What was your favorite part? Who was your favorite character? Let me know in the comments! :D


End file.
